Amnesia
by Betzacosta
Summary: Hermione esta en la misión mas importante de su vida... recuperar lo que una vez fue suyo y por decisiones erroneas perdió.
1. Reencuentros

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J K ROWLING, solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola

Aquí les traigo una nueva historia, se que me he concentrado en hacer historias de crepúsculo, pero ahora voy a intentar hacer algo muy distinto.

Amo esta pareja, desde que la encontré en Fan Fiction y leí la primera historia de ella quede prendara para siempre.

Espero que les guste de verdad, para hacerla me inspire en una canción que desde la primera vez que le preste la atención a la letra me susurro Draco y Hermione, y bueno tuve que escribirlo, la canción es de José José y se llama Amnesia, por eso el fic se llama así.

Acepto cualquier comentario positivo y/o negativo es mi primer Dramione y se que hay muchos que tendrán mucho que decir, entre esos jos Black ya esta afilando sus manos para escribirme jajaja (sorry amiga no pude dejarte por fuera).

Betza

* * *

Hermione llegó a Nueva York ya entrada la noche, había preferido llegar a su destino por los medios muggles, tal vez por nostalgia o simplemente por sentir el placer de valerse por sí misma después de estar tanto tiempo impedida a hacerlo.

Al salir del aeropuerto se estremeció por el frío y cubrió más su cuerpo con el abrigo marrón que había escogido para la ocasión. Estaban en pleno invierno por lo que calculaba que la temperatura se encontraba debajo de los cero grados, agradeció haber escogido el abrigo más grueso que encontró y haberse vestido estilo muggle esa noche.

El ambiente que se respiraba era de alegría y estrés ya que es el día antes de navidad. Hermione sonrió al ver a todas las personas corriendo para llegar temprano a su hogar con su familia, le había costado encontrar vuelo para ese día y casi le conjuga un hechizo imperius a una de las cajeras para que le encontrara un sitio como fuera en el avión. Agradeció a Merlin que Luna haya intercedido y no haya tenido que lanzar una imperdonable a una pobre mujer muggle que solo estaba haciendo su trabajo.

Entró al baño a refrescarse un poco antes de salir a su destino final y la mujer que mostraba en el espejo le impacto un poco, como siempre que se veía en esos últimos meses, no aparentaba los 21 años que tenía, su piel canela estaba un poco mas clara por la falta de sol, y estaba mucho mas delgada de lo habitual en ella, aunque su poca vanidad le hacía agradecer que todavía no había perdido las pocas curvas que había adquirido en los años. Su cabello largo y rebelde estaba mucho mas corto, motivo del ingreso de emergencia al hospital y Ginny le había mostrado un hechizo que lograba que sus rulos fueran manejables y cayeran en ondas, lo cual la ayudaba ya que tenía el cabello justo arriba de sus hombros.

El cambió mas sorprendente de su cuerpo estaba en su mirada; no solo en las ojeras que tapaba todo el tiempo con otro hechizo, aunque mas por vanidad era por necesidad ya que quien las viera sabía que hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía bien; sus ojos habían perdido la vida y la alegría que la caracterizaban, tenía un ordinario color miel sin el brillo que la acompañaba a toda hora, o la determinación que la ayudo a superar grandes obstáculos cuando solo era una niña. Era verdad lo que siempre había escuchado, los ojos eran la puerta del alma y la suya estaba tan vacía como estaba su mirada.

Salió del baño y al caminar a la salida se encontró observando a todos los lados completamente anonadara por la mezcla de luces y adornos de Santa Claus que se desplegaba por todo el aeropuerto, se había olvidado como era la revolución que era la navidad y era cierto lo que le habían contado, en Estados Unidos era peor que en Londres. Su pequeña sonrisa murió al ver un pequeña figura del reno Rudolph, sus recuerdos se arremolinaron en su mente, impactándola como si fuera un crucio, sabia lo que se sentía, lo había experimentado una vez.

_Estaba sentada en su piedra en el parque __Regent,__ el lago estaba congelado y ella se encontraba abrigada de pies a cabeza y con su túnica verde se envolvía las piernas encerrándolas con sus manos, había conjugado un hechizo Flagrate, creando una pequeña fogata que la calentaba un poco mientras disfrutaba de la nieve y el invierno._

_Sintió sus pasos antes de voltear y se estremeció levemente como siempre hacia cuando lo tenía cerca. No se asustó cuando sintió una respiración en su oreja porque sabía que era él, ni cuando sintió la presión de un brazo que la jalaba y cayó al suelo en la nieve, que gracias a dios amortiguo un poco el golpe._

_Escuchó como él se carcajeaba y lo hubiese golpeado si en ese instante él no hubiese caído con ella y su cara no estuviese tan cerca a la de ella, acostado de medio lado, aprisionándola a su cuerpo, evitando que ella se escapara, siempre había sido así, desde la primera vez._

_-Imbécil - le dijo molesta, era la cuota que su orgullo gryffindor le exigía, pelearle por haberla tirado al suelo antes de rendirse a sus encantos y a todo lo que él representaba._

_Vio como sonreía de lado, en esa mueca tan de él y que ella había aprendido a conocer tan bien, no puedo evitar que la sangre se agolpada en sus mejillas, y le dio gracias a la nieve y al frío que le otorgaba un justificativo a su sonrojo, subió su mano lentamente y le acaricio su mejilla, su piel blanca y suave que hacían una combinación perfecta con los ojos grises que solo había visto en él y en su padre, aunque no quería pensar en su progenitor ni en mas nadie en ese momento. Estar esos momentos con él era un placer que la hacía sentir culpable, por muchas razones._

_Le acomodo un mechón de cabello que le evitaba ver sus ojos y noto como su sonrisa se ensanchaba aún mas - ¿Acaso estas hipnotizada Hermione? - ella lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados y bajo su mano para que no sintiera su estremecimiento involuntario por escuchar como la llamaba por su nombre, tantos años llamándose por su apellido, era cómodo además de seguro porque siempre se habían despreciado, pero ahora era distinto, lo fue desde la primera vez que él la llamo así y todavía no se acostumbraba._

_-Claro que no Malfoy - le enfatizó su nombre para que supiera que le molestaba esos comentarios y él frunció el ceño. Ella sabia que él quería que le retribuyera y lo llamara por su nombre pero a ella se le hacia difícil, sobre todo porque no podía hacerlo todo el tiempo._

_Él le acaricio su cabello ya mojado por la nieve y Hermione se asombro por no sentir frío o incomodidad, se sentía calida únicamente por estar cerca de él, lo cual era extraño ya que no había conocido una persona con la temperatura corporal tan baja como la de Draco - Tienes la nariz roja – anunció tranquilamente observándola._

_-Que caballeroso de tu parte - le dijo irónicamente a la vez que se alejaba de él avergonzada._

_Antes de terminar de levantarse Draco la jalo de nuevo y la sentó en su regazo - No dije que no me gustara Hermione - le dijo enfatizando su nombre y pasando una mano por su espalda acariciándola con movimientos circulares haciendo que su cuerpo reaccionara a su toque._

_Ella entrecerró los ojos mirándolo recriminatoriamente - Claro, imagino que te encanta que me vea como el reno Rudolph - continuó ella molesta mientras trataba de zafarse para no quedar mas en evidencia de lo que estaba, aunque con cada movimiento afianzaba mas el agarre de su cuerpo y lo pegaba mas al de él._

_-¿Quién es ese Rudolph? ¿Y por que lo llaman el reno? ¿De donde conoces al tal Rudolph? - dijo frunciendo el ceño indignado y molesto, y ella adivinaba que completamente celoso aunque él nunca se lo dijera. Hermione se carcajeó negando_ con la cabeza, _tenía mucho que enseñarle sobre el mundo muggle._

Dejo de ver la figura del reno Rudolph y volteó la mirada a otro extremo mientras con su mano limpiaba disimuladamente las lágrimas sin caer de sus ojos.

Tantos recuerdos la atormentaban, sobre todo porque la mayoría eran sobre todas sus malas decisiones y la llevaron al sitio donde se encontraba en ese momento.

Respiró hondo y siguió su camino, necesitaba llegar a ese sitio antes de la medianoche, le habían dicho que estaba allí cada noche y ya tenia mucho tiempo de retraso en esa conversación.

Llegó a las parada de los taxis e hizo la gran cola para abordar uno, ahora si se le hubiese hecho muy útil poder aparecerse, pero nunca había estado en ese sitio así que no sabia bien como llegar.

Abrió su cartera y sacó la carta que había esperado por mucho tiempo para confirmar la dirección. Unas pocas líneas que avivaban una esperanza que había muerto años atrás.

_Hermione:_

_Tienes que entender que pides demasiado y que mi lealtad siempre fue para él, y que nunca te voy a perdonar lo que le hiciste, tampoco creo que él lo haga..._

_Pero con todo lo que me has contado en las ultimas cartas, con todo lo que has pasado desde hace unos meses, lo único que puedo decirte es que él esta cada noche en un Bar, generalmente se queda dos o tres horas, esta ubicado entre la 5Y y 6, se llama The Red Wand, obviamente pertenece a un dueño Mago._

_Te deseo suerte... La necesitaras._

Hermione suspiró y apretó la carta en sus manos tan fuertemente que sintió como si la traspasara, necesitaba más que suerte, necesitaba un gira tiempo, se arrepentía de haberlo devuelto en tercer año de Howgart. De haberlo tenido hubiese viajado al pasado, exactamente a ese día mas de dos años atrás en donde su vida cambio y le hubiese advertido a su yo del pasado que estaba a punto de cometer el mayor error de su vida.

Aunque no hubiese cambiado nada... ella era tan terca que estaba segura que hasta esa advertencia la hubiese obviado.

-Estupida Griffyndor - murmuró para si misma - la bruja mas inteligente de Howgart - bufo resignada - ¿Qué dirían esas personas si me vieran ahora?

Después de diez minutos entro al taxi y sonrió por cortesía.

-Feliz Navidad - dijo el hombre animado y ella asintió - ¿Para donde señorita?

-Vamos al Bar Red Wand esta ubicado entre calle 5Y y 6 - Hermione observó como la expresión de felicidad que tenia era borrada completamente con una de miedo y molestia.

-¿No creerá que voy a ir con mi taxi por esos lados? - dijo completamente furioso.

-Por favor señor necesito llegar allí urgentemente.

-No Señorita, quienes valoran su vida no van por esos sitios.

Hermione frunció el ceño, odiaba los mitos que se creaban alrededor de los sitios mágicos para que los muggles no se acercaran, y no eran necesarios tampoco ya que con unos cuantos hechizos desilusionadores era imposible que ellos supieran que había allí, pero se usaba como una medida de seguridad desde el principio de los tiempos.

-Por favor señor, no nos va a pasar nada.

-Lo siento. Mi familia me espera para navidad, si usted tiene deseos suicidas pues vaya a ese sitio pero yo no la llevare...

-Pe...

-¡Bájese!

Hermione lo miro con el ceño fruncido y se bajo del taxi sintiéndose completamente furiosa cuando el conductor le murmuro un Feliz Navidad.

Cincuenta minutos, diez taxis y tres tarifas normales después Hermione bajo del taxi casi empujada por el conductor frente al Bar Red Wand. Escuchó como el conductor arrancaba rápidamente dejando hasta las marcas de la rueda en el asfalto mientras ella observaba el edificio.

La fachada del Bar y de la calle general era tan deprimente, oscura y se veía tan peligrosa que entendía porque le huían a ese sitio, lo cual era mucho decir ya que era Nueva York, y por lo que ella había escuchado de esa ciudad sabia que ese sitio debía ser espeluznante en verdad para que sea evitado por los habitantes de ella.

El sitio era oscuro, vacío, estaba lleno de nieve pero negra por lo sucia de las calles, se paro frente al supuesto Bar de mala muerte que era un local tan pequeño que por lo largo de la fachada era mejor hablar de un baño más que un local comercial.

Busco la hoja y verifico la dirección, nunca se imaginaria que este fuera un sitio habitual para el que una vez llevo a un concierto muggle y peleo y refunfuño toda la noche por lo precaria de las instalaciones y lo asqueroso del sitio… pero así era, estaba en el sitió correcto.

Llegó a la puerta y cerró los ojos llamando en su interior el valor del que tanto hablaban de los Gryffindor, de ese que le hizo merecedora de su puesto y del que la acompaño en todas las batallas que vivió con Harry y Ron. Unos minutos después se dio por vencida, el valor la había abandonado y solo quedo su orgullo y si de algo estaba segura era que esa noche, en esa conversación iba a tener que tragárselo, porque todo lo que él le iba a decir se lo merecía... con creces.

Entró al local y sonrió divertida, obviamente el sitio había sido agrandado por un hechizo _Engorgio_, era cinco veces más grande de lo normal y todo lo tétrico y oscuro de la parte de afuera era abandonado completamente con entrar al sitio. La decoración era vino tinto y negro, y tenía candelabros por todo el sitio, había varios magos sentados en cada mesa, tal vez hayan tan pocos porque era noche vieja y la mayoría lo estén pasando con su familia.

-¿Puedo ayudarla? – se acercó una camarera rubia y Hermione asintió mirando a todo el lugar esperando no haber llegado tarde y que él se haya ido.

-Estoy buscando a una persona – contestó Hermione en voz baja.

-¿Si?

-Dra… - se cortó rápidamente – Malfoy… ¿sabe si lo puedo encontrar aquí?

Ella la miró de arriba bajo, midiéndola seguramente, tal vez no sea la primera que lo busque y tal vez esa guapa mesera sea una de sus nuevas conquistas… ¡_Basta!_ – se reprendió a si misma, no tenía ningún tipo de derecho de pensar eso.

-Claro – dijo la mesera mirándola altaneramente al parecer había aprobado una prueba que no sabía que había cursado – Esta en su sitio de siempre - dijo señalando el fondo del local y Hermione asintió siguiendo su mirada y quedando paralizada al observarlo sentado.

Se quedo en el mismo sitio por unos segundos, y tuvo que apretar sus manos en puños para darse valor. No había pasado mucho tiempo aunque sentía que había pasado una vida entera desde la última vez que lo vio. Camino unos pasos, acercándose más agradeciendo que no la haya percibido y pueda observarlo.

Estaba mucho más guapo que antes, tenía su cabello rubio casi platino para atrás pero mas alborotado que en sus años escolares, y su piel pálida parecía que brillaba con el fuego de la chimenea, estaba jugando ajedrez mágico con otro sujeto, era en lo único que se parecía a Ron, le encantaba el juego. De pronto él volteó donde ella estaba, tal vez porque sintió su mirada y ella quedo paralizada al sentir su mirada de nuevo, alzó la cabeza, no iba a perder el enfrentamiento que se estaba llevando a cabo.

Si no lo conociera, si no hubiese estado con él lo suficiente, hubiese supuesto que él simplemente no la reconoció o ni siquiera le importo suficiente como para cambiar la expresión de su rostro en alegría, molestia o por lo menos desdén, pero lo conocía o por lo menos lo hizo un tiempo atrás y sabe que la reconoció y que esta analizando las razones por las que ella esta ahí ya que la última vez que se vieron ella le juro que no lo volvería a ver mas nunca y él solo asintió, sin rogar o pedir algo mas, no el gran Draco Malfoy, que nunca se rebajaría a verse necesitado o débil.

Camino hacía él con pasos lentos y firmes, era la hora de llegar a su destino y todo se decidiría esa noche, llegó frente a él quien la miró con indiferencia y frialdad la misma que compartió en los últimos seis años de Howgart, y que había desaparecido un poco después de la segunda guerra mágica, pero se la merecía… oh si lo hacía y la aceptaría si eso significaba volver a verlo y a estar con él un poco mas.

-¿Qué hace una héroe nacional en esta tierra perdida? – le preguntó irónicamente mientras se enderezaba en su asiento.

-Draco…

Él la observó más fríamente si es posible y con un porte tan amenazante que ella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no moverse de su sitio – Granger – ella tembló por la mención de su apellido, sabía que iba a ser así, la había llamado así en el final pero igual le dolía – no te he dado mi autorización para que puedas usar mi nombre.

Ella quedó en shock por unos momentos y lo observó frunciendo el ceño, había pensado en muchas variantes, en muchas reacciones que él pudiera tener en su contra, mas esta… no la había calculado – Tengo que hablar contigo Malfoy – dijo mordiéndose él labio inferior y él la observó pensativamente.

-No tengo nada que decirte así que no me interesa – le dijo y se volteó a continuar con el juego.

Ella cerró las manos en puño y las apretó debajo de su pecho, indignada – Pues no me iré hasta que me escuches Malfoy, espero que tengas una cama adicional…

Él la observó de nuevo – Lárgate Granger

-No lo recuerdas... no te tengo miedo

Él la miró un segundo y por un momento noto un cambió en su mirada, vida debajo del cubo de hielo, pero solo fue un segundo, después se volteó a ella y se levantó rápidamente, Hermione tuvo que levantar la cabeza para observar sus ojos, había crecido aún mas en el tiempo que tenían apartados.

-Sígueme – le murmuró pasando al lado de ella y empujándola con un hombro en el proceso, ella camino detrás de él obediente, mas de lo que había sido alguna vez y se detuvo antes de golpearse con su espalda cuando él dejo de caminar abruptamente.

-Cariño – dijo Draco sonriéndole a la mesera que había atendido Hermione cuando llegó al sitio. La castaña frunció el ceño, sabía que no tenía derecho a hacerlo pero todavía lo celaba con la misma intensidad que antes - ¿puedo usar un privado? – Dijo mirando despectivamente a Hermione – Tengo un asunto desagradable que atender.

-Por supuesto – dijo la mesera sonriendo coquetamente - ¿nos veremos mas tarde? – le preguntó acercándose a él y agarrando su brazo posesivamente, marcando su territorio con Hermione y ella no pudo evitar sonreír irónicamente, si tan solo supiera…

-No lo se aún – dijo Draco molesto por el atrevimiento de la mesera, Hermione estaba segura, nunca le había gustado esas demostraciones en público, era algo que siempre había compartido con ella – La noche es joven y tengo muchas opciones – la mesera sonrió como si fuera una broma pero él no lo hizo, no estaba bromeando. Que lastima que la pobre chica no lo supiera.

Los dejó solos y Hermione retomó su camino detrás del rubio, quien le hizo una seña al mesero y abrió una especie de puerta, que tenía la misma forma de la pared y le hizo una seña, ella paso delante de él encontrándose con un cuarto, con una mesa pequeña con cuatro puestos, una chimenea encendida y dos candelabros, se sentó frente a Draco en la mesa.

-Tu dirás – dijo él mirándola aburrido.

-Quería hablar sobre… - se detuvo cuando entró un sujeto con una botella de Whisky de fuego y observó como Draco se servía una cantidad mas que generosa en uno de los vasos.

-¿Quieres? – le preguntó haciendo gala de su caballerosidad nata que no lo abandonaba en ningún momento.

-No

-Por supuesto – dijo él empezando su trago, que estaba segura no era el primero de la noche.

-Quería hablar sobre lo que sucedió hace dos años…

Él vacío su vaso y lo volvió a llenar con la misma cantidad de licor, ni siquiera hacía seña de disgusto o de ardor por la bebida caliente - ¿Y qué sucedió hace dos años? – le preguntó tranquilamente.

Ella lo miró impactada – Sabes a lo que me refiero.

-No, no lo se… - dijo él bebiéndose la bebida de la misma forma que la anterior.

Hermione se levantó de la mesa exasperada, no podía creer que eso estaba sucediendo – No hagas esto… sabes exactamente de lo que estoy hablando.

-No Granger, no lo se, y como soy él único que puede saber lo que esta dentro de mi cabeza, soy el único que puede saber lo que se y lo que no… - ella lo miró dolida mientras él tomaba otro trago - ¿Te casaste con Weasley? – le preguntó mirándola fijamente.

Ella lo observó derrotada – No – dijo un segundo después.

Él se encogió los hombros restándole importancia – En Hogwart era tu perro faldero junto con Potter, siempre se pensó que ibas a terminar casada con él y que ibas a ser la madre de cincuenta niños pobres y pelirrojos.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio… - le dijo desesperada. Él la observó fijamente y tomo otro trago – ¿No te parece que has bebido suficiente? ¿Acaso quieres emborracharte?

Draco hizo una mueca sonriendo irónicamente – No hay whisky en Nueva York para emborracharme lo suficiente.

Ella lo observó unos segundos, cínico, amargado, perdido ¿ese es el nuevo Draco Malfoy? ¿Acaso ella fue la causante?... - ¿Cuánto es emborracharse lo suficiente? – le preguntó sentándose de nuevo mirándolo fijamente.

-Buena pregunta – dijo mirándola sardónicamente – Y como siempre la sabelotodo tiene que saber cada respuesta, como toda buena niña - Ella apretó los labios fuertemente hasta volverlos una línea, pero no contesto, no le daría el gusto – Pues todo es cuestión de células cerebrales… - le respondió unos minutos después.

-¿Células Cerebrales? – le preguntó Hermione confundida.

-Exactamente – dijo él con humor – cada bebida o licor que tomas mata mil células cerebrales – ella lo miró extrañada – Pero no importa, da igual, porque tenemos miles de millones mas…

-No entiendo… - dijo ella, no entendía por qué él estaba hablando de eso, cuando tenían cosas más importantes que decirse.

-Primero mueren las de la tristeza… por eso sonríes mucho – le dijo a la vez que le entregaba un trago de Whisky y le advertía con la mirada que no la rechazara – Luego mueren las del silencio… así que hablas fuerte ¡por cualquier cosa! – dijo gritando lo último y riendo sarcásticamente.

-Malfoy…

-Pero luego mueren las de la estupidez… y solo dices cosas inteligentes y finalmente… mueren las células de la memoria… - ella quedó paralizada por esas palabras y palideció un poco – esas cabronas son difíciles de matar – dijo riendo aunque sin humor mientras bebía otro trago.

-¿Eso es lo que estas haciendo? Bebiendo para olvidar… para olvidarme – le preguntó apretando el vaso con tal fuerza que la mano se puso blanca y tuvo que soltar el agarre cuando sintió que se quebraba.

-¿Y que es lo que olvidé Granger? – le dijo con voz cansina mientras la miraba aburrido

Hermione se levantó de la mesa apoyando sus manos para buscar equilibrio – Nosotros… - dijo susurrando.

-¿Nosotros? – preguntó Draco perplejo.

-Fuimos amantes.

Él la miró como si estuviese loca y negó con la cabeza carcajeándose – Nunca tuve tan mal gusto Granger…

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada y se acercó hasta quedar frente a él – No seas imbécil Draco ¡Tu me amaste! – le dijo cerrando las manos en puños y temblando de impotencia y porque los deseos de golpearlo eran intensos.

Él la miró extrañado y divertido aunque ella observó la rabia debajo de su fachada y respiró mas aceleradamente – Me temo que estas equivocada, yo nunca he amado a nadie, y si lo haría nunca te elegiría a ti.

-Tu también me hiciste daño Draco – le dijo con los ojos llorosos y él tembló un poco, si no lo hubiese mirado fijamente y no lo conociera no lo hubiese percibido pero lo hizo y le hizo durar por un segundo sus palabras.

Él bajo la mirada un segundo – Era un niño y un idiota Granger, creía cosas absurdas y pensaba que la sangre era lo mas importante – Hermione lo vio asombrada, ¿de verdad estaba diciendo…?

-No me refiero a nuestro tiempo en Hogwart Draco.

-Yo no sé de que me hablas Granger, y es mejor que te vayas, ya me dijiste lo que me querías decir y ya yo te conteste – le dijo a la vez que se acercaba a la puerta.

-Esta bien… - le dijo mirándolo desafiante – si así quieres jugar así lo haré, quieres recordar, pues lo harás, me encargare de contarte todo, hasta lo que no sabes, hasta lo que nunca te conté – él se detuvo en ese momento, a centímetros de la puerta paralizado.

-¿Todo? – le preguntó en voz distinta y Hermione asintió enérgicamente.

-Todo – repitió ella.

Él alzó la cabeza y negó varias veces – Cuéntame esa historia Granger, ese sueño de tu cabeza en donde existió un mundo en que un Malfoy y una simple Granger estuvieron juntos.

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	2. Inicios

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J K ROWLING, solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola :D, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

* * *

Draco volteó hacia ella y se acercó hasta quedar a un paso de distancia - Pero lo dirás todo Granger – le dijo amenazante, ella asintió caminando hacia atrás y cayendo agotada en la silla mas cercana.

Sabia que tenían que hablar, pero nunca imagino que ella iba a tener que contar toda su historia y que él fingiría que no recordaba, por que era mentira, ella lo sabia o por lo menos estaba casi segura de ese hecho, el brillo de rabia y odio que reflejó su mirada al pronunciar esas ultimas palabras solo hacían afianzar sus sospechas.

Draco sacó su varita y conjugó en un conjuro mudo que apareciera un sillón verde grande justo frente a la Chimenea, se acercó a él pasándole a ella y a la botella a medio llenar por un lado y se sentó cómodamente en el mueble haciéndole una seña de orden - Puedes empezar - le dijo altivo mientras la miraba molesto.

-¿Debo asumir que voy a contar una historia fingiendo que tu no estabas allí y que no sabes lo mismo que yo? - le preguntó indignada.

-Asume lo que te de la gana - le replicó el rubio - tu me prometiste una historia y solo por ella me quede en este sitio contigo... comienza

Hermione suspiró hondo y fijo su mirada al vacío, ¿desde donde comenzaría la historia? ¿Cómo lo podría explicar de forma que él la entienda y si puede en algún momento la perdone?...

Ella lo observó fijamente con nostalgia tratando de encontrar el momento en que todo cambio para ella - Tal vez todo empezó esa noche en tu casa - susurró con el corazón partido, aunque sin poder culpar a mas nadie que a ella misma - cuando fingiste no reconocerme antes que tu tía me torturara, tal vez inconscientemente creí que me estabas protegiendo cuando te negaste a hacerlo…

-No lo hice - negó él mirándola burlonamente - Quería que la guerra se acabara, lo demás me importaba una mierda.

Hermione asintió - Quizás en ese momento creí que existía una conexión entre nosotros, yo fui torturara físicamente y tu obviamente lo fuiste psicológicamente - Él volteo a la chimenea pero no respondió nada. - Tal vez al creer que eras un humano con corazón fue que cambio todo para mi - ella sonrió negando con la cabeza porque sabia que eso era mentira, que él si tenia un corazón así en ese momento este hundido en desprecio y asco por ella - Aunque creo que si no fuera por él no estaríamos esta noche aquí...

* * *

_Tres años y medio atrás._

Hermione sonrió ampliamente por primera vez desde el día de la batalla final al ver la Universidad Pilliwickle, y mas importante la gran Biblioteca que se convertiría en su casa por dos años al igual que lo fue Hogwart.

El edificio era imponente, se encontraba ubicado en el sur de escocia, a las afueras de la ciudad, por lo que estaba apartado de la civilización y completamente oculto por varios encantamientos al igual que Hogwart.

Era la universidad mas reconocida en el campo de aplicación de Leyes Mágicas en toda Europa, su nombre era en homenaje de Justus Pilliwickle, Jefe del Departamento de Leyes Mágicas y el responsable de la creación de la mitad de la normativa existente. Ella había sido afortunara al ser seleccionada entre una de sus cursantes. Claro estaba segura que una de las razones por las que fue elegida se debió a su participación en la segunda guerra mágica pero no quería pensar eso en ese momento.

Ver ese edificio y llegar a ese sitio le había acarreado varios problemas y muchas lágrimas, pero era la oportunidad de demostrarse a si misma que podía lograrlo sola, que podía ir detrás de su sueño y crear las leyes para un mejor tratamiento a las criaturas mágicas. Tanto ella como Harry y Ron les habían ofrecido un cargo honorario en el Ministerio de Magia, pero ella lo había rechazado por el momento para primero especializarse y formarse teóricamente en la materia y después trabajar en el Ministerio si es lo que quería en su futuro.

También sugirió a Harry y Ron hicieran lo mismo... más bien los manipulo e indujo a que lo hicieran.

Habían pasado seis meses desde que la guerra terminó y ella tenía que aceptar que esos habían sido los tiempos más locos y revolucionados que ella había vivido desde que pertenece en el mundo mágico.

Paso los primeros tres meses declarando en el Tribunal de Wizengamot, ya que en ese lapso de tiempo juzgaron y condenaron a los Mortifagos capturados después de la última batalla. Solo declaro a favor una sola vez y ella no sabe muy bien por qué lo hizo. Debía aceptar que ese era un tiempo de mucho desorden en el mundo mágico, sobre todo en la parte judicial, ya que se encontraban a los seguidores de Voldemort muertos, desmembrados o en fosas comunes y no importa cuanto fuera el discurso de unión y amor que el nuevo ministro de Magia Kingsley Shacklebolt emitiera a la sociedad hubo muchas personas que tomaron la ley en sus propias manos.

Por supuesto que a los Magos que conseguían y detenían para ser juzgados no corrían con mucha suerte tampoco, a muchos lo condenaron al beso de dementor, que volvieron en custodia del Ministerio de Magia después de la guerra, y a otros a pasar años encerrados - Hermione se estremeció un poco involuntariamente al pensar en la suerte que le depararía a esas personas, los dementores no eran de su agrado mucho menos después de todo lo que habían hecho.

En el cuarto mes pudo por fin viajar a Australia y conseguir a sus padres, y después de varios intentos fallidos le devolvió su memoria y con ello el conocimiento que ella era su hija. Agradeció a dios no perder a su familia y que su sacrificio valió la pena ya que no fueron dañados en la guerra.

Se habían trasladado a su casa dos semanas después y ella vivió con ellos el resto de ese mes, se permitió ser adolescente por un tiempo más y se sintió normal, lejos de la guerra, muertes y la angustia, además que al dejar su casa para ir a la universidad sonrió con nostalgia por haber vivido algo tan normal como lo es abandonar la casa de sus padres para ir a buscar su futuro, aunque ya lo haya hecho varias veces antes desde que tenía once años.

Y el último mes... suspiro cansada mientras veía las instalaciones decidiendo si entraba o seguía disfrutando del paisaje... el último mes lo paso convenciendo a Ron que ese tiempo separado era beneficioso para ambos y que no iba a hacer que ella se olvidara de él.

Claro, hubiese evitado cualquier pelea si no hubiese elegido una Universidad tan lejos de ellos, que tenían que asistir a la Escuela de Aurores en Londres o que hubiese aceptado la repetida sugerencia de estudiar para ser Aurora que muy sutilmente le indico Ron en todo momento. Pero ella negó esas dos opciones de raíz, de verdad no le interesaba esa carrera y sabía que estudiando Leyes Mágicas podría hacer muchas mas cosas y apoyar a las criaturas que nadie ayuda.

Ron – sonrió soñadora mientras pensaba en él - amaba a Ron, siempre lo había hecho, desde que era una niña, había algo sobre ese pelirrojo tosco y malcriado que le parecía tan adorable que ella a veces quería comérselo a besos. Además que poseía un gran corazón, era valiente y siempre ha estado para ella, así sea para discutir hasta la muerte o para rabiarla como ningún otro.

Cuando por fin se besaron el día de la pelea final su corazón no cabía dentro de su pecho por la felicidad que sentía. Obviamente no era el mejor momento para sentirse así, pero como dijo Ron en ese momento, ese era el mejor momento para decirse lo que sentían, porque no sabían si iba a existir un mañana...

Pero esa noche perdieron tanto... sobre todo Ron; ganaron la paz del mundo mágico y Harry cumplió con su destino y dejo de sentir el mundo en sus hombros, pero murieron tantos buenas personas en el proceso y entre ellos Fred, causando un grave golpe para los Weasley.

Hermione estuvo allí para Ron y para toda la familia todo el tiempo que pudo, se separó solo para buscar a sus padres y volvió lo mas rápidamente que pudo para estar con él. Ron entendía que ese riesgo lo tomaron todos cuando fueron a batalla pero de alguna forma perder a su hermano lo afecto de formas que ella no había imaginado, era mas sobre protector con ella, aunque siempre lo había sido, además que se comportaba mas terco que nunca, por eso ella tardo tanto en informarle su decisión sobre sus estudios y por eso al comunicarle que se iba a una Universidad sola y lejos de él, tuvieron una gran discusión y casi terminan, hasta que ella le hizo entender que eso no iba a cambiar nada entre ellos.

Todavía tiembla un poco al recordar la última conversación que tuvieron...

_Hermione estaba sentada en la cama de Ron mirándolo fijamente mientras él estaba parado frente a ella con el ceño fruncido completamente molesto._

_-No entiendo porque no puedas estudiar en Londres - dijo él por enésima vez._

_-Ron..._

-Yo te necesito Hermione - dijo él en voz pastosa mientras se dejaba caer en la cama acostándose encima de ella y besaba su cuello.

_Hermione le acarició el cabello - Solo serán dos años Ron... y vendré continuamente o tu iras para allá... somos magos por dios, si alguien puede trasladarse fácilmente de un sitio a otro somos nosotros._

_-Pero... - Dijo él mientras acariciaba su cuerpo y Hermione se tensaba un poco, no habían llegado muy lejos, solamente besos, y no quería que su primera vez sea por un ataque de malcriadez. Lo empujó levemente para que se quitara y él suspiro hondo renuente pero se sentó frente a ella - Me da miedo que vayas a ese sitio sola - dijo él mirándola preocupado y Hermione sonrió mientras le acariciaba la mejilla._

_-Se cuidarme sola perfectamente Ron... - Le dijo mientras entrelazaba sus manos._

_-No quiero que te pase nada - continuó Ron con el ceño fruncido de preocupación. Todavía en las noches se levantaba gritando y Harry le contó a Hermione que era por Fred, veía su cadáver y tenia miedo de perder a alguien que quiere otra vez, por eso no quería que se alejara._

_-Nada me va a pasar Ron... - le dijo ella como si estuviese dándole una lección a un niño - La guerra acabo, no dejare mi varita y estaré estudiando... protegida._

Ron asintió dudoso - ¿Y nada cambiara? - le preguntó mirándola molesto y Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a besarlo suavemente.

_-Te quiero así seas un cabeza dura - le susurró antes de que él profundizara el beso y la volviera a acostar en la cama colocándose encima de ella._

_Ella acaricio sus cabellos y suspiro al sentir como él mordía su labio inferior. Ron colocó sus manos en su abdomen y empezó a subir su mano, metiéndola debajo de la camisa hasta llegar a sus senos. Hermione se tensó y lo empujó suavemente - No... - murmuro en el beso._

_Él la aprisionó con su cuerpo y profundizo aún más el beso, ella se tenso más si es posible y lo empujó fuertemente - ¡No Ron! -le gritó cuando sus labios se separaron un poco y él se bajo de la cama frustrado, ella envolvió sus piernas con sus manos y lo observó suplicante mientras trataba de controlar su respiración._

-¿Por qué no Hermione? - le dijo molesto mirándola fijamente - Nos queremos y yo lo deseo y se que tu también - se apresuro a asegurar rápidamente antes de que ella dijera algo.

_Hermione suspiró y se bajó de la cama - Solo... no quiero que suceda así Ron, entiéndeme._

-Pero... vamos a estar separados y todo eso.

_Ella lo miro con la mandíbula casi llegándole al piso y se acerco hasta quedar frente a él - Pues eso no me parece una razón muy importante para que demos este paso Ron, ¡no es como si me fuera a morir o no nos fuéramos a ver mas! - le dijo indignada._

_Él la tomo por la cintura atrayéndola a su cuerpo - Esa no es la razón y lo sabes, te quiero Hermione y te quiero completa..._

_-Esas son tus hormonas hablando... - le reclamo suavemente._

_-Tenemos 18, somos mayores de edad, nos queremos, no se que diablos estas pensando, para mi uno y uno son dos._

_Hermione sonrió y lo beso en la comisura de los labios - No estoy diciendo que No Ron... solo que no aún - le guiño el ojo y él asintió mientras la abrazaba._

_-No quiero que te vayas Hermione - ella suspiró hondo. Ya iban a empezar de nuevo._

Hermione suspiro mientras entraba a las instalaciones, le había costado trabajo y muchas horas para poder convencerlo de que ese era lo mejor para ella, que iba a estar a salvo y que lo iba a ver continuamente. Harry y Ginny se unieron a ella y todos la habían acompañado para despedirla sintiéndose tristes por la separación con un Ron bastante enfurruñado la noche anterior.

Solo esperaba estar en lo correcto.

Entró en el primero de los cuatro edificios que observaba y que según los cinco libros que había leído sobre la historia de la Universidad era el mas imponente de todos.

Dejo de respirar al ver las instalaciones, eran tan elegantes, había un gran cuadro de Justus Pilliwickle que la analizaba exhaustivamente tal vez midiendo sus capacidades, y en el medio del salón, como punto medio de toda la instalación una estatua de Temis y/o Astrea lo cual la sorprendió un poco al ser un icono Muggle, pero esta a diferencia de las otras que había visto, se movía, acomodando la balanza de un lado al otro y resguardando la espada como si estuviese midiendo entre usarla o no, mientras movía su cabeza de forma que hacía pensar que estaba sintiendo con sus otros sentidos lo que se le escapaba con la vista.

Sonrió al observar a la diosa que según la mitología griega, era diosa superior del olimpo. Temis nació de la unión dada entre Urano y Gea y a su vez, fue madre de las Parcas y de Las Estaciones. Figura entre las esposas divinas de Zeus, y con él Temis engendró la virgen Astrea, personificación de la Justicia. La estatua que estaba viendo quiere representar que la justicia no entiende de rango, riquezas o intereses particulares. Astrea, una de sus hijas, se toma muchas veces por la propia Temis pero juntas forman una sola y única divinidad.

-¿Imponente verdad? - le preguntó una señora mayor con una túnica gris perlada y unos lentes grandes.

-Si - susurro Hermione casi sin habla - había leído que estaba aquí pero verla es algo muy distinto...

-Todos los que la vemos por primera vez quedamos así.

-¿Pero como esta aquí? Pensé que era...

-¿Muggle? - preguntó la Señora sonriendo - Muchos así lo piensan pero no es así. Es parte de la mitología griega y nos pertenece a ambos. Es una de las pocas cosas que nos mantiene unidos con ese mundo.

-¿Por qué? - pregunto Hermione confundida.

-Porque aunque la de nosotros se mueve y puede tener mas medios para comprobarse que la muggle, la justicia siempre será... ciega -Hermione sonrió divertida mientras asentía

-Siempre tiene que ser imparcial - continuo Hermione - sin ver raza, edad, descendencia...

-Exactamente... es un buen ideal, aunque no siempre cierto - Hermione la miró y asintió rompiendo su sonrisa, sabia que era así, si lo dudaba, nada mas tenia que ver a las criaturas que consideran inferiores y que no son protegidas igual. Si fuera así, no hubiesen pasado tantas injusticias antes y después de las guerras mágicas - La estoy entreteniendo... viene usted por el inicio de su curso.

-Si...

-Hermione Granger - sonrió orgullosa la Señora y ella la vio asombrada -Soy la Directora Gery Patt - anuncio sonriendo - la estábamos esperando.

-Mucho gusto - saludo Hermione cohibida - espero no llegar muy tarde...

-No, llego puntual - dijo sonriendo - la Directora Minerva McGonagall me envió una carta de recomendación a su favor, además que todos en el mundo mágico saben quien es usted...

-No quiero ningún trato especial - anuncio Hermione con un poco mas de firmeza de la que tenia intención.

La Directora sonrió - No esperaba menos de usted... pase para el patio y allí encontrara toda su información para el semestre. Nos estaremos viendo Señorita Granger - Hermione sonrió agradecida y salio del primer edificio, el administrativo, donde estaban todos los profesores y todas las oficinas de organización.

Salió al patio y su sonrisa se agrando mas al ver una gran fuente en el medio, que era la unión de los cuatro edificios, el de aulas de clases, la biblioteca que según lo que había estudiado era la mejor del mundo mágico, y que aunque el edificio era gigante, le habían conjugado varios _Engorgios_ para que por dentro fuera el doble de grande, por la cantidad de material que allí residía – su expresión paso a ser la de una mujer completamente embobada - La cerebrito que vivía en ella estaba muy satisfecha con su elección.

El ultimo edificio era de los dormitorios, que era la opción para vivir dentro del campus en un cuarto, como había escogido ella, aunque también existiera la opción del pueblo mágico cercano, que existía desde que la edificación se construyo y que según lo que tenia entendido habían apartamentos para los estudiantes que quisieran residir allí, además de los comercios básicos para subsistir tan lejos de la civilización.

Tomó sus datos y frunció el ceño mitad indignada y mitad aliviada cuando descubrió que le habían otorgado un cuarto individual... hasta allí iba lo del trato igualitario. Aunque sinceramente no se quejaba, en Hogwart nunca tuvo la oportunidad de vivir sola.

La semana siguiente paso tranquilamente, le había escrito varias cartas a Ron y a Harry para informarle que todo estaba bien. Seguía consternada con la última carta de Ron que prácticamente le decía que no sabia como vivir sin ella, pero Harry la tranquilizo diciendo que estaba actuando melodramático y que le había emocionado mucho la escuela de Aurores.

Esa tarde iba camino iba camino a la biblioteca, como todas las tardes desde que empezó en la universidad. Iba con los libros envueltos en sus brazos concentrada en lo que había dicho la profesora de la materia Leyes 001, sobre el tratado Dragones 53, cuando encontró una pared humana con la que choco irremediablemente tirando sus libros y a ella en el proceso si unos brazos no la hubiesen detenido en el camino.

Emitió un grito ahogado - ¿Qué? - murmuró perpleja.

-A ver si cuidas donde vas Hermione Granger

Ella frunció el ceño molesta y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos azules que la miraban divertido mientras todavía la sostenía haciendo que mantuviera el equilibrio. - Tu fuiste quien te interpusiste en mi camino - dijo mas anonadada que antes mientras hacia que la soltara.

-Pero eso fue para enseñarte - continúo él como si se estuviese aguantando la risa y ella lo miro aún mas confundida.

Lo observó de arriba a abajo, era alto, delgado, tenia el cabello castaño revuelto en su cabeza y los ojos azules mas claros que ella había visto antes, era blanco y bastante atractivo, si ella estuviese viendo eso pero no era algo que quisiera ver porque tenia novio, tenia una sonrisa picada en sus labios y la veía exasperado como si ya hubiese pasado mas del tiempo socialmente prudente y aceptado observándolo.

-¿Aprobé tu revisión Hermione? – le preguntó divertido mientras enredaba sus manos en su pecho.

Ella frunció el ceño mientras analizaba de donde lo conocía. Una luz se prendió en su cerebro - ¿Y qué pretendías enseñarme Nott? - le preguntó con tono de molestia mientras bajaba a recoger sus libros. Él llego a su objetivo más rápido que ella y empezó a recogerlos y cada vez que ella metía una mano para ayudarlo, él le pegaba suavemente haciendo que lo soltara para él tomarlo - ¡Basta! - le dijo completamente molesta, pero se levantó un segundo después golpeando el piso con su pie repetidas veces y observándolo con el ceño fruncido.

Nott se levantó carcajeándose y empezó a caminar a donde ella se dirigía cargando los libros - Te estaba enseñando a prestar atención por donde caminas Granger... agradece.

Ella se tuvo que detener para evitar caerse por el asombro en que le dejaron esas palabras, cuando se recupero prácticamente corrió para perseguirlo - ¡Theodore Nott! - dijo ella fuertemente haciendo que él se detuviera a observarla - Primero: Se muy bien adonde iba y estaba muy pendiente muchas gracias. Segundo: Si no te hubieses puesto en frente de mi estoy segura que no me hubiese tropezado y Tercero: ¿qué estas haciendo aquí y hablando conmigo? - le preguntó perpleja con un tono de voz mas bajo mientras veía a todos lados esperando que nadie la haya escuchado.

Su sonrisa murió un poco y se acercó a ella un poco más - Pues estudio aquí y fuimos al mismo colegio así que es obvio porque hablo contigo – le dijo encogiéndose los hombros y caminando de nuevo

Ella lo miro mas confundida si acaso y se dejo arrastrar por él hacia donde quiera que la llevara mirándolo fijamente. Si en ese momento se cayera o alguien la tropezara no tenia excusa ya que de verdad no estaba prestando atención al camino si no al hombre que caminaba jovialmente a su lado.

Theodore Nott.

Estudio en Hogwart con ella aunque sinceramente nunca tuvo una conversación con él. Era un Slytherin lo cual era razón suficiente para alejarse a toda costa de su camino por el odio nato que ambas casas se sentían.

Lo único que sabia de él era que es bastante inteligente y que junto con Alexander Blue eran sus principales incentivos para quemarse las pestañas en cada materia, ya que casi la alcanzaban en la mayor nota.

Era de familia pura como casi todos los que pertenecían a esa casa y tal vez... quería ser Mortifago, nunca supo si lo fue o no aunque su padre fue condenado al beso del dementor. De su generación solo Draco Malfoy había sido nombrado Mortifago y fue para matar al Director Dumblendore, como castigo por las continuas fallas de su padre.

Así que... no sabía nada de Nott y no entendía por qué lo seguía como una estupida hipnotizada, ¿su curiosidad llegaba hasta tal extremo?

Entró a la biblioteca y se dejo guiar hasta la parte mas apartada de la misma, un lugar perfecto y que ella no había descubierto todavía, donde estaban completamente ocultos del mundo por dos hileras completas llenas de pergaminos.

Llego a la mesa y quedo paralizada cuando observo a Draco Malfoy sentado en una esquina.

Había pasado cinco meses y medio desde la última vez que lo vio, en circunstancias mucho mas formales y difíciles y de ese tiempo para acá había cambiado como si hubiesen pasado varios años. Tenía el cabello un poco mas corto y sin la gomina que acostumbraba usar en Hogwart, aunque todavía seguía igual de rubio platinado, se veía un poco mas sano, tal vez después de la guerra y del estrés pudo empezar a alimentarse bien.

-Tranquila no es una emboscada - le susurró Nott despacio en su oreja riéndose, haciendo que ella cortara la línea de sus pensamientos y llamando la atención de Malfoy que en ese momento levantó la mirada y la miró inexpresivamente.

-Malfoy - dijo él sonriendo divertido - Observa mi nueva adquisición - Draco lo observo unos minutos y asintió resignado, al parecer no se sorprendió al verla allí ni que Nott la haya llevado precisamente a ella a sus dominios.

Hermione trago grueso y miro a la salida, a la libertad, preguntándose ¿a donde diablo se había metido?

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	3. Alianzas

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J K ROWLING, solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola :D, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

* * *

Hermione volteó de nuevo a la mesa, Theodore se sentó al lado de Malfoy y ella se permaneció paralizada como si no se decidiera si escapar o quedarse en ese sitio como le pedía su curiosidad.

Se fijó en Malfoy y él la estaba observando, ella se estremeció un poco, no pudo evitarlo, le había sucedido lo mismo la última vez que sus ojos se encontraron, esa vez lo analizó como si al ver esos ojos, ese color gris, su mente se devolvía a aquella noche en donde fue torturada por Bellatrix. Pero ahora, que estaba en un lugar tranquilo y sin sentirse asustada, entendió que no era solo eso, era como si su mirada le quemara, sin duda se trataba de una sensación extraña, como si todo su cuerpo despertara al sentir como la observaba fijamente, lo cual era completamente ilógico.

_Cinco Meses y medio atrás._

Hermione, Harry y Ron entraron al Ministerio de Magia muy temprano esa mañana. Habían ido tantas veces en las últimas semanas a ese sitio, que ella ya no se estremecía por entrar en el edificio donde casi muere el año anterior, aunque estuviera completamente reformado y ya no hubiese ningún tipo de seguidor de Voldemort.

La razón por la que estaban allí, no era muy distinta a la de los días anteriores, tenían que declarar en un juicio seguido por el tribunal de Wizengamot, aunque esa vez era muy distinta, porque ella por primera vez iba a declarar a favor de uno de los Mortifagos. Harry y ella lo habían decidido así el día que le llegó la notificación de ese juicio así Ron no se haya mostrado muy de acuerdo.

_Hermione abrió el pergamino rompiendo el sello oficial del Ministerio de Magia, no era el primero que recibía pero si el primero que hacía que su conciencia se retuerza un poco._

_Señorita Granger:_

_La presente es para notificarle que deberá comparecer el veinte del presente mes para declarar en el juicio incoado en contra del ciudadano Draco Malfoy._

_Lugar: Tribunal __de Wizengamot_

_Hora: 9:00 a.m._

_Atentamente, Matheus Croese. Director del Tribunal._

_Tembló un poco involuntariamente al leer una y otra vez las mismas líneas, sin saber bien como actuar y que debía declarar, Malfoy nunca había tenido una palabra amable para con ella, pero también la ayudó una vez, así todos digan lo contrario. Bajó a la sala de la madriguera para tratar de analizar mejor la situación, pensando que un cambio de paisaje la ayudaría a descubrir que hacer y encontró a un Harry pensativo con la misma nota que ella tenía en sus manos._

_-¿Qué piensas sobre eso? - le preguntó Hermione mientras se sentaba a su lado y le enseñaba el pergamino_

_-Que no va a ser la última notificación que recibamos, a mi me ordenaron declarar también en el juicio de Lucius Malfoy y de Narcisa Malfoy - dijo Harry mirándola la nota analíticamente, serio y taciturno como siempre estaba cuando pensaba en los eventos pasados, sabia que tenia que hacerse pero fueron tantos muertos, tantas vidas perdidas que todavía lo afectaba, igual que a ella._

_-Lo se - dijo Hermione mientras bajaba la cabeza -¿Qué piensas declarar?_

_-La verdad - anuncio Harry rápidamente._

_-¿Y cuál es la verdad? - preguntó Hermione en un hilo de voz._

_-¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó Harry mirándola interrogativamente._

_-Nosotros seremos una voz importante para que decidan que van a hacer con los Mortifagos restantes - le dijo mientras arrugaba el papel._

_-No seremos la única prueba Hermione._

_-Cierto - confirmó la castaña - pero ambos sabemos que Lucius Malfoy fue Mortifago desde el principio, que participó en el ataque al Ministerio dos años atrás, que estuvo allí cuando asesinaron a Cedric, estoy segura que ya no te miraran como un loco cuando digas eso..._

_Harry sonrió un poco – No, ya no lo harán._

_-Inclusive podemos hablar sobre nuestra sospecha de que fue él quien le entrego el diario a Ginny en segundo año._

_Harry asintió pensativamente - Tendremos que decirlo... - Hermione asintió -pero también diré que Narcissa me ayudo a llegar al castillo con vida en la batalla final._

_-¿Harry? - preguntó Hermione perpleja, sabia lo que había pasado porque él se lo había contado unos días después de la batalla, pero no sabia que él lo iba a decir - ¿Y qué ganaras con eso?_

_-Tenemos que decir lo que paso, es la única forma que tendrán un juicio justo y tendré mi conciencia tranquila._

_-¿Y Malfoy? - vio como él apretaba los puños y ella sonrió comprensivamente - Hay que decir entonces que trato de protegerme cuando estuvimos en su casa._

_-No sabes eso - le refutó Harry rápidamente - es solo una impresión que tuviste._

_-Claro que lo se - reafirmó Hermione en un tono mucho más seguro de lo que en verdad sentía - Él sabia quien era y no quería confirmárselo a su tía._

_-Al final lo hizo._

_-Estoy segura que al final estuvo obligado en todo eso..._

_Harry suspiró hondamente - Malfoy nunca va a ser santo de mi devoción._

_-Mío tampoco - concordó Hermione - pero él todavía tiene salvación, tu mismo dijiste que no pudo matar al Profesor Dumblendore._

_Harry asintió - Diremos lo que pasó y que sean ellos los que decidan._

_-¿De qué hablan? - preguntó Ron mientras entraba a la sala y se sentaba en el mueble abrazando a Hermione atrayéndola a su cuerpo y besando su cuello, haciendo que ella se sonrojara y se apartara un poco._

_-Ron... - dijo ella indignada y él río divertido._

_-Mi novia es tan penosa... ¿No es así Harry? - Harry solo negó con la cabeza y se carcajeó rodando los ojos._

_-Hablamos del juicio de los Malfoy - dijo Hermione apoyándose en el pecho de Ron después de luchar para liberarse y fallar en el intento._

_-¿Pues que hay que hablar sobre eso?, que los condenen, se lo merecen._

_-Ron… - le advirtió Hermione – No es así, Harry y yo declararemos a favor de Narcissa Malfoy y de Draco Malfoy._

_-¿Qué? – dijo indignado Ron mientras se levantaba furioso_

_-Es lo justo – continúo Hermione._

_-Después de todo lo que hizo en Howgarts, después de cómo te insulto, que te torturaron, que casi mata al Director – continuó Ron completamente rojo de la rabia – por gente como ellos es que Fred esta muerto – dijo lo último temblando._

_Harry no habló, ni para concordar o refutar lo que Ron estaba diciendo, pero Hermione se levantó para acariciar su cabello haciendo que se tranquilizara, entendía lo que él sentía, sabía que era muy reciente la muerte de su hermano y todo lo que fue la guerra – No se puede castigar a alguien por ser un imbécil en el colegio Ron… y no mató al Profesor Dumblendore_

_Ron la miró como si estuviera loca y volteó a ver a Harry - ¿No me digas que estas de acuerdo con esto Harry? _

_Harry suspiró, se paso la mano por el cabello y se levantó a enfrentarlo – Yo solo quiero que todo esto acabe, empezar a vivir nuestra vida, yo solo diré lo que se, la verdad, el Tribunal se encargará de juzgarlos, no nosotros._

_-Pero… _

_-Ron – dijo Hermione abrazándolo – No tienes que declarar si no quieres._

_-Declararé – dijo él muy seguro – contaré todo lo que él hizo cuando estábamos en el colegio._

Gracias a dios que había llegado el día del juicio, ya que todo ese tiempo Ron trató de hacerles cambiar de opinión, discutiendo las razones y los motivos por lo cual consideraba que Draco Malfoy y su prole deberían pudrirse en Azkaban.

Llegaron al Departamento de Misterios y Hermione tomó fuertemente la mano de Harry, sabía que él lo necesitaba, Ron la tomó de la espalda tímidamente, habían acordado, por todo lo que sucedió y el revuelo que el profeta había armado por el "Trío Dorado" no decir que eran novios, por lo que en público se trataban simplemente como amigos.

De allí accedieron al Tribunal de Wizengamot y ella como siempre se maravillaba viendo las instalaciones, eran como unas mazmorras, y ya los cincuenta miembros que lo conformaban estaban sentados en las gradas. Ellos tres se sentaron en la parte frontal de las gradas viendo la panorámica de los asistentes y en tres sillas mágicamente hechizadas donde estaban la familia Malfoy.

A ella le impactó verlos sentados, siendo juzgados, Lucius estaba altivo, desafiante, mirándolos a todos con la rabia y prepotencia que siempre había acostumbrado, vestido debidamente impecable así haya estado retenido en los últimos días. Narcissa se veía que estaba asustada, aunque por la forma en como miraba a su hijo y arrugaba sus facciones se podía determinar que era por su causa la preocupación y el temor que albergaba en su alma. Y Draco veía fijamente al suelo, a Hermione no le parecía arrepentido ni nada de eso, sino que estaba tranquilo, calmado, tal vez sin preocuparle su destino, aunque en ese momento al verlo con el cabello cayendo libremente por su cara y su expresión serena ella imaginaba que mas bien se encontraba perdido, lo cual era muy lógico, era muy joven para estar en esa situación y pagando por un destino que eligieron para él.

Él Juicio empezó, primero para Lucius Malfoy, y la verdad no importaba lo que Harry podría decir para acusarlo, nada mas al verificar su varita se determinó que había utilizado las imperdonables en más de una oportunidad, además de otras pruebas irrefutables servían para condenarlo completamente.

Después siguió la parte de Narcissa, Harry declaró a su favor, y por las pruebas se verificó que no había usado ningún tipo de imperdonable aunque se haya demostrado que fue una Mortifaga y que acompañó a Voldemort y a sus seguidores en varias batallas.

Hermione estaba asombrada de si misma, en todo el tiempo que duraron ambos juicios, ella no podía quitar la vista de Draco Malfoy. Parecía tan distinto, no hablaba, no se movía, sino únicamente los movimientos imprescindibles, solo levantó la mirada una sola vez y por unos pocos segundos, cuando Harry contó como Narcissa lo ayudó en la última batalla, de resto estaba sentado esperando su destino.

Cuando llegó el momento de juzgar a Draco Malfoy a ella la llamaron como testigo y respirando hondo, se levantó de su puesto y se sentó en la silla para declarar. Nunca había estado tan nerviosa, habló lo que había planeado decir desde el principio, pero nunca olvidaría cuando él levantó la mirada y la vio fijamente al decir por primera vez que la había ayudado.

La observó durante toda su declaración y ella no pudo desviar su mirada, por un momento se estremeció, seguido por un fuerte sonrojó cuando el Jefe del Tribunal le preguntó si sentía frío. Pero no era frío, era otra cosa, era su mirada que la estaba carcomiendo, como si quisiera conocer hasta el último secreto o quisiera saber por qué ella estaba defendiéndolo después de todo lo que él había hecho.

Agradeció al cielo y respiró hondo cuando le dijeron que había culminado el interrogatorio ya que él desvió su mirada, fue en ese momento cuando ella pudo recuperar su dominio y bajó la mirada, más sonrojada aún.

No entendía que había pasado.

Unas horas después se dictó la sentencia con mayoría absoluta. Como se habían dictado cada una en los últimos quince días.

Ella observó a la familia Malfoy cuando el Juez emitió su decisión: sentenciaron a Lucius Malfoy al beso del dementor. Lucius sonrió, sabiendo que esa iba a ser su condena desde el primer momento, Narcissa lo observó con una mirada desesperada sin poder moverse, el hechizo se lo impedía, y Draco lo miró unos segundos, Hermione podía jurar que vio su mirada brillosa, aunque nada mas fuera por unos segundos, antes que pestañara y desapareciera, como si lo hubiese soñado.

A Narcissa Malfoy la sentenciaron a pasar dos años en Askaban, allí vio como Malfoy suspiraba un poco, como si estuviera aliviado. Lucius la miró y sonrió, pero de forma calida esa vez, como si le aliviara saber que ella iba a estar viva y que eso fuera suficiente.

A Draco Malfoy lo sentenciaron a pasar un periodo de prueba con una persona elegida por el tribunal y a cursar la carrera de _Leyes Mágicas_, en la universidad de su preferencia, siempre que estuviera controlado por un encargado del Ministerio de Magia, para que según los mismos sentenciadores "_Al conocer la normativa mágica y el valor de las instituciones existentes, aprenda a valorarlas y se encamine hacía el bien"_

Draco no dijo nada en todo el juicio, el único momento que observó a una persona en particular fue cuando ella estaba declarando y la observó fijamente, tal vez por la sorpresa de que ella no haya declarado en su contra, cuando dictaron la sentencia él miró a su madre, Narcissa lo veía aliviada y de forma tan amorosa, mientras sonreía ligeramente con lagrimas en los ojos, que Hermione se dijo a si misma que había hecho lo correcto.

Poco tiempo después se llevaron a los acusados y Ron jaló a Hermione fuera del Tribunal, con Harry al lado murmurando algo como "_Este tribunal no sirve, mira que poner una sentencia tan irrisoria al Mortifago de mierda de Malfoy"_

º-º-

Hermione cerró los ojos cuando Malfoy rompió el contacto visual bajando al ver el libro que estaba leyendo. Con esa acción volvió a la realidad, y se dio cuenta que había vuelto a hacer lo mismo de esa vez, como si su voluntad hubiese quedado doblegada mientras él la observaba.

Theodore la miraba extrañado pero aún sonriendo, tal vez se imaginaba que ella iba a salir corriendo de allí al segundo de ver a dos Slyethin reunidos y se preguntaba por qué no lo había hecho. Con ese pensamiento en mente, ella se acercó un poco mas a la mesa envolviendo sus brazos debajo de sus senos - ¿Cómo es eso de nueva adquisición Nott?

-Llámame Theo – le dijo guiñando un ojo – Hermione…

Ella negó con la cabeza divertida, sin poder evitarlo, no comprendía lo que estaba pasando – Pero no entiendo…

-¿Qué no entiendes? – dijo Nott riendo mientras dejaba caer la espalda en la silla y se sentaba despreocupado.

-¿Cómo alguien como tu quiere hablar con alguien como yo? – si, había sonado clasista, horrible, ella misma se amonestó mentalmente cuando la última palabra salió de sus labios, pero… tenía que decirlo.

Theo suspiró cansinamente - Si Hermione… fuimos Mortifagos - dijo Nott tranquilamente hasta divertido.

-Tu nunca fuiste Mortifago - habló Draco por primera vez sin despegar los ojos del libro que estaba leyendo.

-Ser Mortifago, ser hijo de Mortifago, tener familia Mortifaga - se encogió de hombros despreocupado - es lo mismo...

-No lo es - dijo Draco serio, aún sin verlos.

Nott rodó los ojos y miró a Hermione - Lo que quiero decir… - continuó Nott obviando la interrupción de Draco - tu eras miembro de la Orden de Fénix y nosotros miembros del Orden de Voldemort - dijo sin temblar o asustarse lo cual la asombró un poco - pero la palabra clave es _eras_.

Hermione los observó a ambos por unos segundos, decidiendo que iba a hacer y suspirando se sentó en la mesa frente a ambos - ¿A que te referías con nueva adquisición? – repitió la pregunta, ya que no se la había contestado.

Nott sonrió ampliamente y se acomodó en la silla acercándose más a ella. Era un poco incomodo ver como Malfoy leía tratando de ignorarlos completamente, por lo que ella se volteó a Nott y lo ignoró también - Pues que ahora perteneces a nuestro grupo.

-¿Y no te importa quien soy? - preguntó Hermione sinceramente extrañada.

-¡Bah! – dijo haciendo un movimiento con su brazo, restándole importancia - ¿Y que si eres una pequeña come libro? nadie es perfecto, hay que aceptar lo que no podemos cambiar.

Ella lo miro recriminatoriamente y negó con la cabeza - No es eso lo que me refiero y lo sabes.

Nott se encogió de hombros y se dejó caer descuidado en la silla nuevamente - _Eras_ Hermione, acuérdate de esa palabra. Además, a mi nunca me importó esas estupideces de la sangre, nunca le encontré la lógica, ¿Cómo podía decir Voldemort que era superior cuando ni siquiera venía de un linaje puro?, y ¿cómo nosotros supuestamente somos superiores cuando habían hijos de muggle que manejaban mejor la magia que un sangre pura?... Ejemplo de eso: tú.

Hermione abrió la boca en forma de pez y negó perpleja- Pero... tú papá.

-Está muerto - dijo Nott eliminando la sonrisa de su rostro y el brillo divertido de su mirada inmediatamente, cambió su actitud jovial y sacó rápidamente la parte de serpiente que lo caracterizaba y que ella había aprendido a conocer - como debe estar...

-Pero... – dijo Hermione un poco anonadada por el cambió que percibió en Nott.

-No vayas allí Granger - habló Malfoy sin siquiera mirarla, ella volteó a verlo y asintió imperceptiblemente mientras Nott se relajaba lentamente. Haciendo una nota mental: No preguntarle más a Nott sobre su padre o familia - A quien quiere engañar - preguntarle cuando tenga más confianza...

-Tal vez para ti sea igual - continuó Hermione como si no hubiese visto la molestia que experimentó por la mención de su padre Mortifago - pero no creo que para él lo sea- dijo señalando a Malfoy quien ni la mirada, siguiendo concentrado en el libro cuando ella sabia que estaba escuchando hasta la ultima palabra que estaban diciendo.

Nott se carcajeó, recuperando el aire jovial que lo acompañaba desde que la interceptó y se acercó a Draco tomándolo del hombro para atraerlo, siendo empujado en el mismo momento por el rubio quien continuaba con la mirada baja.

Hermione lo observaba mitad extrañada mitad fascinada. Nunca había estado esa cantidad de tiempo con Malfoy en un mismo sitio sin insultarse, gritarse o simplemente fulminarse con la mirada, además que no sentía el aura de odio y desden que percibía cada vez que estaba en el mismo perímetro que él. Sentía pura melancolía saliendo de su ambiente y la verdad entendía sus razones. Estaba solo en el mundo.

-Mi amigo aquí presente ha madurado, ha entendido que yo tenía razón todo el tiempo ¿verdad Draco? - le preguntó aunque sin esperar respuesta - además esta semana soy yo el que manda y hará lo que yo quiera...

-¿Tu el que mandas? - preguntó Hermione sin poder evitar sonreír un poco, por la conversación bizarra que estaba teniendo con un sujeto al que nunca había tratado en su vida.

-Pues la cosa funciona así, cada semana uno de los dos hace algo que quiere y él otro se lo cala... la primera semana fue de él y me tocó acompañarlo a ese sitio extraño... ¿Cómo se llamaba Draco? - le dijo mirándolo fijamente. El rubio se encogió de hombros, negándose a contestar y Nott golpeó la mesa - ¡Planetario!, un lugar muggle extraño donde ves las estrellas mas cerca en un artefacto extraño que aunque dicen que no creo que es mágico.

Hermione miró al rubio unos segundos preguntándose cómo sabría él sobre eso y miró a Nott que le continuaba describiendo como era el aparato - Telescopio - dijo Hermione rápidamente, viendo como Malfoy movía los ojos casi para mirarla pero en el ultimo segundo volvió a su libro con mayor intensidad.

-Eso - dijo Nott sonriendo - Fascinante - dijo irónicamente mientras escondía un bostezo de Malfoy y ella sonrió al entender que le había parecido lo más aburrido - Y esta semana me toca a mí y lo que elegí fue traerte al grupo.

Ella observó toda la habitación - ¿Grupo? Yo solo veo dos personas, conmigo tres, no entiendo como eso es un grupo...

Él sonrió de lado - Pues que yo sepa en Hogwarts tu te la mantenías con Potter y Weasley y ellos son solo dos.

-Touche - dijo Hermione mientras se dejaba caer en la silla y le sonreía tímidamente a Nott. No entendía que hacia en ese sitio y sabia que si Ron o Harry se enteraban que estaba hablando con el "enemigo" la matarían y la forzarían a regresar a casa, pero tenia que confesar que esa era una de las conversaciones mas interesantes que había tenido en los últimos días y eso contando la discusión que tuvo con el profesor de Leyes de criaturas mágicas 01 en el que se enfrascó en un debate de casi tres horas sobre derechos igualitarios a todas los seres mágicos.

-¿Y de donde surgió ese acuerdo? - preguntó Hermione mientras movía sus libros que Theodore había dejado en un lado de la mesa y abría el primero.

-Pues es una de las condiciones que quedamos cuando acordamos vivir juntos.

-¿Vivir juntos? - preguntó Hermione mientras los veía a ambos interrogativamente.

-Como compañeros de universidad Hermione - dijo Nott mirándola reciminatoriamente - Nunca me imagine que fueras de mente tan pervertida...

Hermione se carcajeó para su desgracia y se tapó la boca rápidamente, completamente sonrojada, para evitar que le reclamaran por hacer ruido en una biblioteca. En su lugar sagrado. Asintió de nuevo, mientras se tranquilizaba y evitaba ver la cara de pánico de Nott y el ceño fruncido de Malfoy que seguía escondido debajo del libro.

-Esta bien, y cuéntame - continuó Hermione viéndolo interrogativamente - ¿Qué piensas a hacer conmigo?, entiendo que es tu deseo de la semana, pero no entiendo que tengo que ver yo con eso...

Nott la miró divertido - Se me había olvidado... - dijo negando con la cabeza - que te llaman la bruja mas inteligente de Hogwarts por algo… - ella se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, no le gustaba que la llamaban así - a lo que me refiero es que podemos pasar tiempo juntos...

-¿Cómo amigos? - preguntó Hermione mirándolo mas perpleja si era posible.

-No me mires así Hermione, que tu fuiste la que luchaste para buscar la igualdad mágica... debes dar el ejemplo...

Ella cerró la boca hasta que obtuvo la forma de una línea y los miró a ambos -Malfoy - llamó y lo miró fijamente hasta que él, varios segundos después, levantó la mirada y la miro fijamente. Ya no había odio, desden o desprecio en esa mirada, ella no podía leer nada en ella, era como si estuviese muerto aunque respirara y la mirara con la arrogancia nata de un Malfoy, pero mas nada - ¿Estás de acuerdo con lo que esta diciendo Theodore? - le sorprendió dirigirse a él por primera vez en su vida en una forma mas o menos cordial.

Él se encogió de hombros y bajó la mirada, ella lo vio molesta pero Nott la calló antes de que le gritara sus cinco verdades y muriera la pequeña tregua que habían firmado ese día - Si lo esta - dijo Nott - o por lo menos no dirá lo contrario, olvida a Malfoy y dime si aceptaras nuestro trato...

-¿Por qué yo? - preguntó Hermione mirándolo fijamente - ¿Por qué no buscas a alguien distinto, alguien sin una historia de rivalidad e incluso odio? - dijo mirando con el rabillo del ojo a Malfoy y volviendo su mirada a Theodore.

-¿Y por qué no? - dijo Nott divertido mientras abría un libro - ¿No te gustaría probar el lado oscuro Hermione? - dijo levantando las cejas sugestivamente y ella lo miró divertida - Ya estamos fuera del colegio – continuó serio - Ya la guerra acabo y todo eso de Slytherin - Gryffindor también, aquí no hay etiquetas ni pruebas de sangre además... - le dijo acercándose a ella para que solo ella lo pueda escuchar - será divertido saber hasta que extremo puede aguantar Malfoy sin explotar - Hermione se rió y negó con la cabeza - es un buen experimento - continuó en voz alta como si ese intercambio no se hubiera presentado y Hermione asintió sin poder evitarlo.

Se sentó cómoda en la mesa y abrió el libro que trataba sobre el convenio de Hadas y demás criaturas conexas que había encontrado el día anterior en la Biblioteca y que le pareció interesante para leer por pasar el tiempo, así fuera bibliografía del último año de carrera. Media hora después levantó la mirada mientras observaba a los dos hombres que estudiaban concentrados en sus puestos, sorprendida al notar que estaba compartiendo mesa tranquilamente con un Mortifago y medio en su mesa.

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	4. Acercamientos

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J K ROWLING, solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola :D, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

* * *

_Día antes de Navidad. Nueva York. Actualidad._

Draco estaba sentado en el sillón verde, viendo a Hermione burlonamente -Así que engatusaste a Nott con tu acto de niña buena e inteligente - dijo riendo irónicamente - Siempre las mas calladitas son las peores...

Hermione apretó los labios y cerró los ojos - Ya recuerdas milagrosamente

-No puedo recordar lo que no me has contado.

Ella se levantó de la silla frustrada y emitió un pequeño grito - ¡Por Dios Draco, Basta!, no me hagas esto, no me hagas contar nuestro pasado únicamente para tu placer personal, si vine aquí fue para hablar de un evento determinado, no de lo demás... lo demás lo conoces mejor que yo.

-No lo hago - dijo mirándola amenazadoramente - Nunca lo hice, tu decidiste jugar este juego Granger... acepta las consecuencias.

-No quiero jugar Malfoy - lo que quiere es que él la escuche, la perdone, la ame... como lo hizo una vez.

Él se levantó del mueble y llegó hasta la puerta, el corazón de Hermione se detuvo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Se iba a ir. La iba a dejar, sin siquiera escucharla. Draco abrió la puerta, pero en vez de salir se colocó al lado y le hizo un gesto señalándole la salida - Entonces vete - le dijo en tono afilado - entiéndelo de una vez, o hablas o te vas.

-¿Disfrutas hacerme sufrir? - le preguntó en un susurro y se arrepintió inmediatamente, temiendo la respuesta.

Draco sonrió de medio lado, pero de forma tan sombría que ella se estremeció - Me satisface - ella tembló aún mas y volteó la cara para que no viera sus lagrimas rodar por las mejillas. Se las limpio rápidamente. Él la odiaba, la detestaba, y no podía culparlo, ella se lo merecía.

Si tan solo... esa es la maldita expresión mas horrible de todo el habla español, la peor, porque hacia que su corazón se retorciera queriendo una esperanza que no podría existir, su mente creativa la hacia repetir los eventos una y otra vez con un final distinto, uno que estaba segura hubiese hecho que su vida fuera tan distinta, y casi sentía como se decía a si misma que se volteara, que se alejara, que no lo hiciera... porque ella tomó las decisiones erróneas.

-Hubo una vez que no era así - lo dijo resignada, su verborrea salía a relucir cuando no debía. No tenía que enojarlo, pero no podía evitarlo, era mejor sentir su rabia, su enojo a su indiferencia.

Él arrugó su cara con una expresión de asco, tal vez hacia si mismo, por haberla amado, por haber pensado en ella mas de una vez. - No hables estupideces - le dijo mientras volteaba a ver la ventana. Había empezado a nevar fuertemente y él empezó a ver los copos de nieve caer.

-Hubo una vez - continuó ella - que no te satisfacía, que hasta tratabas de evitar que me hicieran daño.

-Otra vida - dijo él tranquilamente - una paralela que no existió en la realidad, solo en tu cabeza...

Hermione apretó sus manos tan fuerte que se cortó la carne de sus palmas con las uñas - En la tuya también... acéptalo.

Draco se acercó a ella rápida, sigilosamente, haciendo gala de su parte slytherin, ella empezó a caminar de espalda, alejándose, hasta que quedo arrinconada entre la pared y él.

La miraba molesto, violento, un poco fuera de si, aunque seguía con un porte controlado, pasivo, respirando un poco más rápido de lo normal y enfocando toda su rabia y descontrol en su mirada. Esa que la había hipnotizado desde que lo vio la primera vez en el tribunal, y era su forma de dominación particular, aunque él nunca se haya dado cuenta. Con esos ojos grises Draco la podía paralizar de miedo, excitar hasta la locura, enamorarla una y otra vez o solamente hacerla sentir en calma y paz.

En ese momento ella estaba temblando pero por dos razones completamente opuestas, aunque dirigidas por el mismo hombre. Por el fuego que reflejaba su mirada y por sentir de nuevo su cuerpo cerca después de tanto tiempo, con su temperatura baja pero que siempre la quemaba solo por tenerlo cerca, percibía su olor a menta mezclado con el licor que había consumido. Quiso cerrar los ojos, para bloquear sus sentidos, alejarse física y psicológicamente para poder soportar su cercanía y su lejanía al mismo tiempo pero como siempre su mirada la mantenía atada a él, por siempre, así ya no fuera el mismo hombre de años atrás.

-No me des ordenes - le siseo en su oído, haciendo que ella temblara de nuevo por la amenaza encubierta y por sentir su respiración contra su piel. Él la miro fijamente, notando su reacción al escucharlo y su mirada se oscureció un poco - Me temes... - declaro él lentamente - tienes razones para hacerlo...

Ella pegó la cabeza en la pared para verlo completamente - Nunca me harías daño - declaó firmemente, sabiendo que tenia razón.

-No me conoces - dijo él colocando sus dos manos entre la cabeza en forma de puño.

-Si lo hago - dijo ella con sus ojos húmedos de nuevo. Odiaba llorar, odiaba verse débil, pero toda la situación la sobrepasaba.

Él rió de lado aunque sin ningún tipo de brillo de diversión en su mirada - Me prometiste una historia - le dijo evitando completamente la declaración anterior de Hermione, y eso le dio un poco de esperanza ya que no lo refuto inmediatamente - no hablar idioteces que me hacen aburrirme hasta la muerte... - le dijo con hastió.

Sintió como rodaba una lagrima por su mejilla - Déjame libre - casi le rogó, necesitaba alejarse para poder contratarse.

El rubio la miró unos segundos y luego movió su cabeza lentamente desde su oído hasta el cuello rozando su nariz con su piel - Empieza- ordenó categóricamente, como si lo que acababa de pasar no hubiese sucedido, se alejo, con movimientos elegantes y caballerosos apoyándose en la base de la chimenea. Ella quedó en el mismo sitio paralizada, respirando entrecortadamente, tratando de tranquilizarse.

* * *

_Tres años y cinco meses atrás._

Hermione sonrió mientras veía la laguna cristalina escondida entre una cerca de árboles grandes y viejos, era un sitio completamente aislado del mundo, y tan cerca de sus manos que a ella le parecía asombroso no haberlo descubierto antes.

Aceptó resignada que como siempre Nott lo descubrió antes que ella. El chico parecía una brújula ambulante, encontraba con facilidad cualquier lugar secreto de la Universidad y sus alrededores, de verdad en Howgarts les hubiese servido como aliado, que lastima que eran de bandos distintos.

-¿Te gusta? - le pregunto Theo picaramente mientras se paraba a su lado.

-Me encanta - respondió sinceramente - No puedo creer que esto exista en el mismo terreno de la universidad.

Cuando Theo le dijo lo que iban a hacer ese fin de semana ella no se creía que iban a encontrar ese sitio, pero media hora atrás la había ido a buscar y la adentró en una especie de bosque que había en uno de los laterales del campus. Caminaron diez minutos en zig zag pero el piso parecía que llevara a un camino y llegó a ese milagro que estaba vislumbrando.

Era una gran laguna envuelta en árboles, cristalina y pacifica, el agua era de un color tan azul que uno podía verse reflejada en ella, era como si estuviera hechizada.

Theo rió - Sabia que te iba a gustar - le guiño un ojo - Vamos, que tenemos que organizar todo antes de que llegue Malfoy.

Hermione suspiró cansinamente y se encaminó detrás de él.

Sinceramente no sabía como se había metido en ese embrollo.

Como empezó a participar en los deseos de semana y como incluyó hasta uno propio que Nott había hecho realidad una semana atrás.

Estaba atrapada entre serpientes y solo agradecía que sus amigos no lo supieran, así ella se sintiera extremadamente culpable por ocultárselo.

Había creído que esa conversación con Theo no se iba a repetir, pero no pudo estar mas equivocada, al otro día al salir del edificio de habitaciones estudiantiles la estaba esperando en la puerta para escoltarla a su clase que casualmente ella compartía con él.

Ese fue el inicio de la nueva dinámica a seguir.

Theo la acompañaba por todo el campus, hablaban, ella se reía de sus locuras y a veces entraban en discusiones serias y profundas sobre el mundo mágico, las leyes, la comida, de verdad con Theo cualquier tema de discusión podría llegar a tener más de un matiz.

Después iban a la biblioteca y se sentaban juntos o en la plaza que unía los edificios debajo de un árbol a charlar y a estudiar junto con un silencioso Malfoy.

Malfoy la intrigaba... generalmente se mantenía callado frente a ella, no lo había visto sonreír ni una vez y era muy observador.

Sabia que estaba pendiente de todo lo que ellos hacían así la mayoría del tiempo viviera perdido en su mundo. Lo poco que se le había escapado a Nott cuando ella le había preguntado era que cada persona tiene los demonios que superar y que él no dormía. Ese ultimo dato la asombro un poco, ya que de verdad le preocupaba que todo lo que paso le evitara dormir. Ella lo entendía, Hermione los primeros días tampoco pudo hacerlo, Ron también había tenido problemas en ese aspecto, era normal después de todo lo que había pasado.

Él debe tener su parte del remordimiento, perdió tanto también en la guerra... era asombroso como no importa del lado que estés, no importa tus ideales, todos al final pierden.

El bien gano a la final, ahora existía un periodo de paz, justicia, tenían razón en batallar y el resultado fue provechoso pero igual perdieron tanto o mas que la parte perdedora.

La Familia Malfoy fue una de las más afectadas por los resultados y no cree que hubiese sido distinto si Voldemort hubiese resultado ganador. Ellos sufrieron por su elección, Lucius murió, Narcissa quedo privada de libertad, perdieron el buen nombre del que habían sido tan orgullosamente catalogado por tantos siglos y Draco quedo completamente solo.

Por lo menos no perdió su fortuna, eso también se lo comento Nott, aunque ella no entendía cual era el bien de eso si había perdido lo mas importante... Su familia.

Nott era bueno para él. Ya que aunque nunca lo dijera en voz alta ella estaba segura que lo ayudaba a olvidar o por lo menos a distraerse de toda su vida.

Ella solo lo veía volver un poco a la vida cuando estaban haciendo una actividad de las que él proponía en su semana.

Ese era otro punto que la hacia preguntarse si de verdad conocía a Draco Malfoy. Siempre escogía ir a un lugar que la sorprendía en extremo. Además que el dinero no era problema y Nott que había aprendido a hacer trasladares los llevaba a donde ellos quisieran.

Eran trasladares ilegales y ella se sentía como la peor de los criminales cuando se iba con ellos sabiendo que estaba violentando mas de siete normas distintas, y cuando se lo dijo a Nott ella se sonrojó cuando él le saco todos sus actos ilegales en Howgarts, Hermione se defendió diciendo que era lo correcto, que había sido para ayudar a sus amigos y él la calló diciéndole - Pues nos estas ayudando a nosotros, a mi para no morir de aburrimiento y a Malfoy para no cometer asesinato cuando le diga en la cara donde se puede meter sus gustos...

Hermione frunció el ceño contrariada, pero con un suspiro resignado acepto. La verdad, mitad de ella le gritaba que no podía ir contra las normas y la otra mitad estaba intrigada y quería ir a esos sitios, así que al final terminó accediendo.

Había ido a dos de los lugares que Malfoy propuso y la había sorprendido que ambos sitios fueran muggles, que fueran exposiciones de arte y verlo tan vivo cuando veía esas obras. Era el único momento que a ella le había distinguido algún tipo de vida y emoción debajo de su mirada.

Pero lo que mas le asombraba de todo eso era su propio interés en todo lo que a él se refería. Se reprendía mentalmente muchas veces, ya que siempre se encontraba buscándolo o viéndolo con una fascinación casi morbosa.

Se encontraba con que le gustaba probar lo que Theo le había planteado como un reto una vez. Ver hasta que punto Malfoy podía explotar.

Cuando Theo la dejaba sola ella se encontraba buscándolo con la mirada, con su cuerpo, iba para las partes donde él podría estar. Ella sentía la necesidad de sentarse a su lado, y estudiar en silencio, mientras veía como él se tensaba a su lado pero que no se iba, era como si estuvieran compitiendo para ver quien aguantaba más entre ellos dos.

Había hecho que le hablara, para eso le preguntaba cosas estúpidas de las clases, preguntas ilógicas que cualquiera que la conociera sabría que ella conocía la respuesta desde antes de empezar a cursar clases en la Universidad. Pero a ella no le importaba, le gustaba como él respiraba hondo y luego le contestaba tranquilamente en monosílabos o simplemente diciéndole la respuesta completa y volviendo a sus asuntos.

Lo mejor sucedió dos días atrás, cuando ella le preguntó ¿cuál era la diferencia entre competencia y jurisdicción?

Malfoy la miró unos segundos e hizo una mueca, lo mas parecido a una sonrisa que ella le había visto en el ultimo mes s que estaban en ese trato bizarro y le dijo - Sabes Granger, hubo un fin de semana que Yaxley como parte de mi entrenamiento me sentó en un cuarto con él al frente y ninguno de los dos hablamos. Por 50 horas solo nos quedamos sentados sin decir nada... ese fue un buen día.

Hermione se mordió el labio asombrada porque él le contara a ella algo sobre su entrenamiento mortifago, fascinada por escucharlo decirle mas de cinco palabras y divertida porque casi le hizo una broma y al final asintió volviendo a su libro, sabiendo que de alguna forma había ganado esa ronda.

Al día siguiente le preguntó que si sabia cuantas personas conformaban el Tribunal de Wizengamot, recuerda como la vio unos segundos y respondió resignado empezando de nuevo esa pequeña batalla que tenían todos los días.

-¿Qué te parece este sitio para colocar la tienda? - le preguntó Theo, haciendo que ella dejara sus pensamientos de lado.

-No puedo creer que vayamos a hacer esto... - le dijo Hermione mientras dejaba caer la pequeña tela en el suelo y conjugaba el hechizo para crear una carpa tamaño normal. Podía hacer el hechizo dormida, lo había conjugado muchas veces el año anterior. Se estremeció un poco por el recuerdo y agradeció que Theo no se diera cuenta.

-No te quejes Hermione que la semana pasada fuimos a ese parque de diversiones que tanto querías conocer.

Hermione sonrio mirando a Theo. Le habia agradecido enormemente cuando le pregunto si ella quería hacer algo y al final un poco renuente la acompañó y obligó a Malfoy que lo hiciera también - No te quejes Nott que tu te divertiste mas que yo.

Él se carcajeó y la empujó dentro de la carpa - Es cierto, lo hice - le dijo divertido, ella no podía creer las veces que la hizo montarse en la montaña rusa que él llamo "el monstruo", solo porque le había gustado los gritos y la emoción de la velocidad "se siente como si volaras sin escoba" le había gritado en medio paseo - Y volvimos a los apellidos "Granger", pensé que en los recelos se habían acabado...

Ella sonrió un poco y quedo maravillada por las habitaciones que acababan de entrar. No era ni un poco parecida a la carpa de los Weasley. Era una casa lujosa y elegante, le asombro un poco ver hasta paredes y puertas que dividían cada habitación. La sala era amplia y tenía hasta una hermosa chimenea de mármol, del mismo material que resistía todo el piso de la carpa. Además de grandes candelabros de cristal encendidos con velas - Es asombroso - dijo sin aliento.

Theo sonrió y sacó las cosas que iban a comer en la amplia cocina - Tengo dos mas grandes... pero como solo somos tres personas...

Hermione asintió y se sentó en la sillas del comedor de madera y cristal que estaba frente a la cocina - Estoy segura que esta es la mas pequeñas que tienes - le dijo irónicamente, mientras veía los alrededores.

Theo sonrió y se acerco a ella - Hermione, ¿estas saliendo con alguien? - ella lo vio de frente y se asombró un poco, habían hablado de muchas cosas pero no de su vida privada - Lo digo porque ya he pasado de la sutileza, indirectas, directas y todavía no se si me ignoras porque no te gusto o porque te gusta alguien mas.

Ella lo vio asombrada - ¿Qué quieres decir? - le preguntó preocupada.

-Que es obvio que me agradas Hermione, ¿no te habías dado cuenta?

-No - dijo ella consternada.

Nott sonrió y se sentó a su lado – Por qué crees que te persigo, te acoso, te invito a todas partes... al ver que no pareces entenderlo, preferí decírtelo.

Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se paro de la mesa - Yo... no lo sabia Theo.

-Pues ahora lo sabes - le dijo levantándose de la mesa tranquilamente.

-¿Siempre eres tan directo? – le preguntó anonadada. Nunca había pensado eso de Theo, siempre lo considero como un amigo, es extremadamente guapo y le agrada, pero su novio es Ron y ella lo ama.

-Creo que nunca he sido menos directo en mi vida.

-Theo yo estoy saliendo con alguien, tengo novio... Lo siento.

-¿Quién es tu novio? ¿Potter?

Ella negó rapidamente - Harry es solo un amigo, además esta saliendo con Ginny.

-Entonces Weasley - ella asintió atormentada, si Ron es su novio, así en esos momentos este completamente furioso con ella por haberlo dejado embarcado la semana anterior. Tenía que ir a la madriguera pero decidió salir con Theo y Malfoy y se excusó con que tenía mucho que estudiar. Nunca le había mentido y se sentía extremadamente culpable, pero de verdad quería ir al parque de diversiones y podía ver a Ron en cualquier otro momento.

En ese momento le pareció una buena idea... ahora no esta tan segura.

-Ron y yo somos novios desde que termino la guerra...

-¿Y por qué nadie sabe nada? - le preguntó interesado aunque se veía un poco desilusionado, mientras se sentaba en una silla frente a ella.

-Preferimos mantenerlo en secreto, ya sabes, después de tantos escándalos y todo el revuelo del profeta por nosotros, además su hermano acababa de morir y no nos pareció el momento oportuno para dar la noticia.

Pero... ¿Por qué estas aquí?

-¿Qué quieres decir? - le preguntó Hermione preocupada, ¿acaso la única razón por la que esta allí es porque gusta de ella?, ¿ahora se iba a alejar de ella? Seria una actuación perfecta de una serpiente.

-¿Por qué no estas en Londres con él?

-Porque quería estudiar aquí.

-¿Por que no vives allá y viajas todos los días por traslador para acá?

-Porque serian muchas horas en viaje y quería vivir toda la experiencia completa, ¡y no tengo porque contestarte nada de eso Nott!

-Lo siento - dijo él luciendo un poco avergonzado - tienes razón, es privado.

-No sabía que sentías algo por mí – le dijo tímidamente y un poco incomoda. No quería que nada cambiara entre ellos, le agradaba ese pequeño grupo y no la hacía sentirse incomoda, ya que él era tan intelectual como ella.

Nott se encogió de hombros - Eres buena persona, inteligente, amable, hermosa, ahora mas desde que pudiste controlar tu cabellera indomable - Hermione se sonrojó y tomó su cabello, nunca había dejado de agradecer a Ginny por enseñarle el hechizo para que su cabello no sea tan rebelde, ya casi parece un cabello ondulado normal - Eres agradable y me hubiese gustado intentar algo contigo.

-No cambia nada que no puedas hacerlo - le preguntó rápidamente - ¿Puedes ser solo mi amigo?

-Por supuesto Hermione, solo tenia que intentarlo como buena serpiente que soy... - le dijo levantando las cejas sugestivamente - Y no te preocupes, tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo.

-Gracias Theo - él sonrió y salio a preparar las cosas.

Varias horas después ya era de noche y estaban los tres frente a la chimenea viendo las estrellas.

-Sabia que les iba a gustar mi idea - dijo Nott sonriendo orgulloso.

-Si Nott, la mejor idea del siglo, acampar en un terreno escondido de la universidad... no entiendo como no se me ocurrió antes... - replico Malfoy sardónicamente, aunque en realidad se veía bastante relajado en esos momentos.

-Cállate o rompo tu teloscopo - dijo Nott.

-Telescopio - corrigió Hermione, mientras veía el artefacto en cuestión - Siempre me gusto astronomía, no entiendo porque usas ese artefacto en vez de la forma en como nos lo enseñaron en Howgarts - Draco se encogió de hombros y ella volvió la mirada en el telescopio, no entendía la fascinación de Malfoy con las estrellas y con el aparato muggle también.

Habian pasado las últimas horas bastante entretenidos. Theo contó la historia sobre como un mago se había vuelto loco y mato a 10 magos que su nombre terminara con la letra O. Su forma de hacerlo era acechándolos en su casa por dos semanas hasta que ya sintieran el acoso y sufrieran de paranoia, luego acababa con su sufrimiento matándolo una noche a las doce en punto.

Una historia muy acorde con una noche de camping solos y ayudaba al susto que le dio al escucharla que ella no estaba segura si era un mito o que ocurrió en verdad.

Hermione había contado la historia de Helena de Troya, lo cual emocionó a Theo por la idea de la batalla y que los muggles fueran mas sangrientos que los magos, además de audaces, al parecer le sorprendió la forma en como los griegos engañaron a los Troyanos con una figura de madera, ella le explicó que fue hace miles de años pero eso no hizo que su emoción decayera. Draco solo la escuchó concentrado sin aportar nada o exponer sus ideas, como siempre.

Hermione se encontraba con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la brisa, Theo se paro a buscar comida y ella sintió que alguien la miraba fijamente. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada gris de Malfoy. Él la miro interrogativamente y ella se quedo callada esperando a ver si hablaba - ¿De verdad existió una guerra simplemente por una mujer? - le preguntó mientras se levantaba del piso y se acercaba al Telescopio.

-Ellos la consideraron lo suficientemente importante para pelear imagino... - contestó Hermione asombrada porque él le haya dirigido la palabra.

-¿Cómo se puede desear tanto a alguien, de manera que acaben con tus principios y con todo lo que representan? - preguntó pensativo sin mirarla, era como si estuviese hablando con él mismo mas que con ella.

-Creo que fue mas una excusa que cualquier otra cosa, si de algo estamos claros es que el fin de la guerra solo es uno, sin importar como te la vendan, si por una mujer, una raza pura, territorio...

Draco la miro unos segundos y volteó al lago actuando despreocupadamente - ¿Y cual es según tu es el verdadero fin?

-El poder - dijo ella tranquilamente. Él asintió pero no dijo nada - ¿Qué es lo que tanto te atrae de las estrellas? - le pregunto acercándose a donde estaba.

Todas las alarmas de su cuerpo le gritaban que se alejara, que era una situación de peligro, así ella no entendiera bien por que, tal vez por enemistares pasadas, pero las obvio todas. Su curiosidad y ganas de resolver el misterio que era Draco Malfoy eran mayores a su instinto de supervivencia.

-No es tu problema Granger.

Ella respiró hondo y se mordió el labio, fulminándolo con la mirada, odiaba que en un momento estuviera tranquilo, casi normal y de un segundo a otro la apartaba, a la defensiva. Era obvio por que lo hacia, ellos no eran nada, mas bien eran enemigos y él estaba forzado a esa situación pero igual a ella le molestaba.

Ella también debería de sentir lo mismo, no debería interesarse por Draco Malfoy, preocuparse o simplemente buscarlo con la mirada y preguntarse que estará pasando por su cabeza.

Debería dar media vuelta y apartarse de él o insultarlo como antaño, sin embargo su cuerpo no quiso cooperar y se encontró mirándolo fijamente y hablando - Solo me lo preguntaba Malfoy, ¿cuál es tu fascinación?, es todo...

El respiró hondo y siguió viendo el aparato - Es interesante y me relaja, no hay nada secreto Granger, no quiero conquistar otros mundos solo porque no pude conquistar el mágico, mis ansias de ¿poder? - dijo mirándola mientras lo preguntaba, como si con eso confirmara lo que ella había dicho- no llegan a ese extremo.

Ella lo miró y se paró frente a él para que la viera - ¿Por que me sigues Malfoy? - esa pregunta si hizo que él reaccionara, la quedó mirando unos segundos de mas paralizado, antes de volver a su estilo natural ignorándola.

-No sé de qué hablas - contesto sin moverse.

-Creo que si lo sabes - le dijo acercándose otro paso - ¿Crees que no me di cuenta como me seguías cuando fui al pueblo? – Había sucedido varios días atrás, y no era la primera vez que ocurría, ella salía al pueblo a comprar comida, pasear por la librería o simplemente entretenerse un poco cuando quería descansar del estudio y se encontraba con Draco Malfoy caminando detrás de ella, despreocupado, sin verla o como si no supiera que ella iba delante de él. La primera vez pensó que era casualidad. La quinta vez tuvo que aceptar que era más que coincidencia, que él la seguía y ahora quería saber por qué

-Yo no te seguía Granger, no seas egocéntrica, Yo iba a casa - le dijo mirándola fijamente, serio, viéndose tan seguro que no cabía duda de que era la verdad.

Por unos segundos le creyó, pero después lo rechazo, había visto como la seguía cuando ella caminaba al pueblo, ella lo notaba por el rabillo del ojo, hubo una vez que estaba segura que él la siguió tanto de ida como de regreso, aunque no pudo confirmarlo, ya que de regreso no lo vio ni una vez, pero era como si sintiera su presencia.

-Sin embargo no fuiste a tu apartamento, si no que visitaste cada tienda en la que estuve como si me estuvieras acosando.

-No lo hacia - dijo tranquilamente

-Entonces ¿por qué me seguías?

-No entiendo como tus "amigos" te dejaron venir sola a este sitio, todavía hay personas que no han detenido - Hermione noto que evito usar la palabra mortifago aunque no dijo nada al respecto, además del aire extrañado en que fruncía el ceño al hablar, lo cual le hizo preguntarse con mas énfasis ¿qué pasaba por la cabeza de Draco Malfoy? - Y tú andas como si no hubiese peligro, como si fueses una persona normal - le decía con tono despreocupado así sus palabras y sus gestos dijeran lo contrario.

Ella lo miro paralizada por unos segundos. ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Le estaba diciendo que se preocupaba por ella? ¿Draco Malfoy?, ¿Será que era cierto lo que ella había pensado en esa oportunidad, que él la había protegido de Bellatrix? - Ellos saben que me se cuidar sola… - respondió todavía anonadada.

-Pues no creo que lo hagas, caminas siempre despreocupada sin ver quien te sigue y quien no, sin verificar si existe peligro…

-Evidentemente eso es falso, si fuera así no me hubiese dado cuenta de que tu me seguías – le dijo indignada, no podía creer que él le estuviese discutiendo por su seguridad, ¡ella se sabía cuidar muy bien sola! Y no necesitaba a nadie que se ocupara de ella.

-No se por que digo esto, a mi no me interesa... – dijo él exasperado mientras se pasaba una mano por la cabeza.

-¿Entonces por qué me vigilas? - le pregunto mirándolo fijamente

-Por Theo, eres su nuevo juguete, no quiero arruinárselo...

Ella ladeo la cara mientras trataba de entender lo que él le estaba diciendo. ¿La cuidaba por su amigo? - Pero si tanto te preocupa mi seguridad por tu amigo, escóltame, no me sigas, ¿por qué lo haces? Eso es lo que no entiendo, es verdad que no somos amigos pero no creo que se acabe el mundo solo porque caminemos uno al lado del otro. ¿Por qué no lo haces?

Draco levantó la mirada y la observó fijamente, ella no pudo bajar la mirada o apartarla y su cuerpo tembló inconscientemente, nunca la había visto alguien así antes, tan intensa y profundamente, ¿qué era lo que le quería decir?

-Ya serví la comida - declaró Theo haciendo que ellos dos cortaran el trance en que habían estado minutos atrás.

Hermione salio caminado lo mas rápido que pudo detrás de Theo, huyendo de lo que había pasado, dejando a Draco perdido en sus pensamientos. Ella caminaba cabizbaja mientras trataba de calmar la revolución que tenia dentro y que no entendía.

¿Que diablos estaba pasando con ella? – se repetía una y otra vez

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	5. Peligros

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J K ROWLING, solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola :D, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

* * *

Hermione se observó en el espejo por ultima vez mordiéndose el labio fuertemente decidiendo si lo que estaba haciendo era correcto o no.

Escuchaba la voz de Theo retumbando en su interior – _Vamos Hermione, solo se vive una vez, y esta es una experiencia que tienes que tener, todavía no puedo creer que no hayas ido a un sitio así antes._

Tenía razón.

Ella tampoco lo podía creer.

Con 18 años Hermione nunca había hecho algo así, lo cual le hacía sentir peor, como la mayor cerebrito del planeta, esta bien que en el mundo mágico no lo hiciera porque su vida estuvo lleno de amenazas de muerte y actos heroicos irresponsables, pero cuando estaba en su mundo tampoco lo había hecho así a la final se valiera de excusas como la edad, la responsabilidad o el cumplimiento del deber, igual la conclusión sería que cuando se trataba de ella no incumplía ninguna norma.

Observó de nuevo la túnica ceñida en el área de sus senos de color negro con plateado que había elegido para la ocasión y frunció el ceño contrariada, no estaba acostumbrada a usarlos, solo en las fiestas de gala de Howgarts, y no se sentía adecuado, además que era muy formal para donde iba.

Revolvió su closet de nuevo y cinco minutos después se observó en el espejo, con una falda de blue jean que le quedaba arriba de la rodilla, una blusa negra sencilla pero bastante femenina y se colocó unas botas negras. Asintió sonriendo un poco mientras aceptaba que ese era su mejor elección.

Escuchó que picoteaban la ventana y salió corriendo medio asustada por la intromisión, como si hubiese sido descubierta haciendo algo malo. Se encontró a Pig que si bien estaba más grande que años atrás seguía igual de hiperactiva que antes. Abrió la ventana y la dejó entrar volando hasta un lateral de su habitación, tomó la correspondencia de su pata y le dio agua y comida por su largo viaje.

Observó la carta de Ron por unos segundos mientras decidía si abrirla o no, al final con un suspiró lo hizo. Sonrió mientras leía como la extrañaba y como quisiera estar allí con ella, por lo menos esta mas calmado desde que fue el fin de semana a la madriguera.

Allí Hermione tuvo que usar toda su capacidad de convencimiento para contentarlo y hacerle entender que no lo había olvidado o que no quería terminar la relación, que era la universidad la que no le dejaba todo el tiempo libre que quisiera, aunque eso no sea completamente cierto…

Todo fuera mas fácil si ella pudiera contarle sobre su amistad con Theo Nott y su casi acuerdo de cese al fuego con Draco Malfoy, así no siente que los estuviera traicionando de alguna forma, lo cual es completamente ilógico, ella tiene derecho a tener otros amigos, a frecuentar a otra gente, pero esta segura que si ellos supieran que ella esta fraternizando con el enemigo la matarían o algo peor…

Frunció el ceño al recordar las palabras de Luna, ¿será cierto?

_Hermione estaba sentada en el patio de la madriguera mientras observaba a Ginny, Ron y Harry jugando quidditch, la habían invitado pero conociendo su completa aversión a las escobas o a volar bajo cualquier concepto fuera de un avión prefirió quedarse disfrutando del juego en un sitio seguro, en la tierra._

_Luna se acercó y se sentó a su lado sonriendo, tranquilamente, en su propio mundo como siempre ha estado – Estas distinta – le dijo Luna calmadamente mientras veía al suelo como si estuviese descubriendo un nuevo espécimen._

_-¿Distinta? – preguntó Hermione mirándola confundida, Luna era una gran amiga, así a veces no la entendiera._

_-Si – dijo Luna mirándola fijamente, como si la estuviese analizando – Es como si estuviese surgiendo otra Hermione, tienes otra energía, deben ser los nargles…_

_Hermione sonrió siguiéndole en sus conclusiones, solo Dios sabe cuantas veces había tratado de explicarle que los Nargles no existen – Tal vez lo sean…_

_-Pero estas aquí y es como si no lo estuvieras ¿no lo sientes?_

_Hermione la miró extrañada, estaba allí, eran sus amigos y su novio los que estaban allá arriba y por supuesto que ese era el sitio que ella quería estar, y por Dios uno solo puede estar en un sitio, Luna estaba hablando locuras – No entiendo lo que quieres decir, estoy aquí, con ustedes, ¿A dónde mas voy a ir?_

_Luna se encogió de hombros – Estas aquí es cierto, pero es como si una parte no quisiera estar, y… espero que Ron no se haya dado cuenta – le dijo en voz mas baja, como si fuera un secreto._

_Hermione se tensó por unos segundos sin saber la razón por la que lo hacía, ella no ha hecho nada malo, no les ha dicho con quien sale en la Universidad, pero no le ha faltado a nadie - ¿De qué no se ha dado cuenta? – preguntó asustada, temiendo que Luna haya descubierto su secreto._

_-De que no lo miras igual…_

_Hermione la miró molesta - ¿Qué?_

_-¿Tu tampoco te has dado cuenta? – le preguntó perpleja _

_-No entiendo que quieres decir con eso, claro que sigo mirando a Ron igual, es mi novio y lo quiero mucho._

_-Se que lo quieres, solo digo… - dijo encogiéndose de hombros – no lo miras igual, y es como si en estos meses hayas cambiado… debe ser que estas lejos._

_Hermione sonrió mientras la miraba compasivamente, a veces Luna se confunde pero había que tenerle paciencia – No he cambiado, sigo siendo la misma, solo que como no estoy cerca, estas pensando cosas extrañas._

_Luna miró el horizonte y sonrió – Debe ser eso… - dijo mientras se levantaba ya que venía caminando Ron hacía ellas con la escoba en una mano – Si quieres hablar de cualquier cosa… sabes que estoy aquí._

_Hermione asintió dejando de sonreír, la forma como la miró Luna, era como si ella supiera algo que nadie mas sabía lo cual la hizo estremecerse, ya que recordaba que Luna era la más intuitiva de todos ellos._

_Ron se sentó a su lado y la atrajo a ella por la cintura haciendo que rodara y quedara acostada encima de él - ¡Ron! – le gritó mientras golpeaba su pecho y trataba de acomodarse completamente sonrojada._

_Ron se estaba carcajeando mientras la agarraba más fuerte de la cintura para que no se pudiera mover – Hermione quédate quieta, no entiendes que me gusta que estés allí, exactamente en donde estas en estos momentos – dijo levantando la ceja sugestivamente y ella se estremeció cuando sintió en su abdomen la prueba de cuanto le estaba gustando la posición en que la tenía._

_-Basta Ron – le dijo en voz baja – estamos en tu casa, tu madre esta en la cocina, no quiero que nos vean así._

_Ron suspiró y la soltó un poco, solo lo suficiente para que ella se moviera y se sentara en su regazo, mientras él se sentaba a su vez y colocaba una mano en el césped para apoyarse – No entiendo cual es tu aversión a demostraciones de afecto en público _

_-No me gusta – dijo encogiéndose de hombros y viendo al horizonte._

_-¿Tienes que irte en la noche? ¿Por qué no te vas mañana?_

_Hermione lo observó unos segundos y sonrió un poco mientras acariciaba su mejilla, podía irse al otro día pero le había prometido a Theo acompañarlo al Lago para hacer el trabajo de Leyes Administrativas: Ministerio Mágico 001 que tenía que entregar al final de esa semana, no podía quedar mal. En ese momento volvió a arrepentirse sobre no contar la identidad de sus nuevos amigos – Tengo que hacer un trabajo – dijo tranquilamente._

_Ron acarició su mejilla - ¿Y cómo estas haciendo allí sola? ¿Todavía no tienes amigos allí?_

_Hermione se sonrojó y agradeció que él lo tomada como una reacción a su caricia – Tengo algunos compañeros_

_-¿Pero ninguno como nosotros? – preguntó mitad celoso, mitad ansioso tal vez para que ella le confirme lo que había dicho_

_-Ninguno como ustedes – dijo sonriendo y siendo completamente sincera – Nunca._

_Él sonrió y se acercó a ella dándole un pequeño beso en los labios – Espero que sea así y que nadie se te acerque Hermione Granger._

_Hermione sonrió y negó con la cabeza – Siempre serás celoso y posesivo Ron Weasley…_

_-Y que no se te olvide – dijo guiñándole el ojo y ella sonrió - No entiendo por qué no puedo ir a tu Universidad…_

_Hermione se tensó y se dejó caer en su pecho mientras acariciaba uno de sus brazos – No es que no puedas ir… no te lo puedo prohibir, pero ya me conoces, estudiaste conmigo, tiendo a ser un poco frenética – sintió que él se estremecía y ella sonrió – es preferible vernos así, aquí en la Madriguera o reuniéndonos con los chicos en otras partes, ¿no crees que tengo razón?_

_Ron asintió – Según papá van a hacer una fiesta para conmemorar el primer año después de la guerra..._

_-¿Si? – preguntó Hermione triste._

_-Si, va a ser el primer aniversario de la muerte de Fred también_

_-Lo se._

_-Y nos van hacer ir a una fiesta._

_Hermione levantó la cabeza y lo observó tomando su mano fuertemente – No tienes que ir si no quieres._

_-Claro que tenemos, es nuestra obligación…_

_-¿Ron Weasley hablando de obligaciones? – Dijo sonriendo ligeramente – creía que no iba a llegar el día de que eso sucediera..._

_Ron sonrió y la besó de nuevo en la mejilla – No soy yo quien lo dice… es papá…_

_Hermione asintió divertida, Ron nunca cambiará._

¿Será cierto que esta distinta? Ella se siente igual, tal vez al no decir la verdad completamente pareciera como si ella estuviera cambiando, pero no era así, era la misma, solo que le gustaba su amistad con Theo, no quería arruinarlo o preocupar a Ron y a Harry cuando no hay razón para ello.

Escuchó la puerta y dejó la carta a un lado, tomó su abrigo y guardó su varita en el bolsillo lateral de la falda, le abrió la ventana a Pig y el ave se detuvo frente a ella unos segundos – No me mires así – le dijo al ave como si la entendiera – no estoy haciendo nada malo, solo somos amigos, Ron no tiene por que saber nada…

El ave salió volando rápidamente y ella suspiró apesumbrada, nunca creyó ver el día en que tenía que justificarse con un ave…

Abrió la puerta y sonrió ampliamente al ver a Theo quien la miraba con un brillo en su mirada y se veía súper atractivo con un pantalón gris y la camisa azul oscura y la túnica negra abierta descuidadamente – Hola Theo – dijo. Miró a Draco que iba todo vestido de negro, aunque debía aceptar que el contraste del color con su piel clara lo hacía ver mucho más atractivo, eso y su cabello un poco revuelto por su frente – Malfoy – dijo tranquilamente

-¿Estas lista para la acción? – dijo levantando las cejas sugestivamente.

Ella rió divertida y cerró la puerta de su cuarto – Lo estoy – dijo respirando hondo mientras caminaba al lado de Theo - ¿Cómo nos vamos? ¿Con traslador?

-No – dijo rápidamente Theo – en esta ocasión con aparecernos será suficiente, el sitio es cerca de aquí y se muy bien la dirección.

-No dudo que lo sepas – dijo Hermione riendo divertida – Eres un caso perdido.

-Todos lo somos – dijo Theo caminando un poco mas rápido, mientras le tomó la mano para que lo siguiera, ella lo vio extrañada y miró a Malfoy quien fruncía el ceño observándolos.

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo Nott? – le preguntó molesta mientras trataba de soltarse.

-Pensé que querías ser mi pareja hoy – dijo levantando las cejas y acercándose a ella – soy buen bailarín.

Hermione negó con la cabeza – No creo Theo, estamos saliendo en grupo – dijo señalando a Malfoy.

-¿Es decir que te compartiremos Hermione?... nunca creí que fueras de esas…

Hermione rió mientras lo golpeaba en el pecho – Ni comparto ni me gusta que me compartan Nott, pórtate bien, hoy estas mas imposible que lo normal.

Nott se encogió de hombros – Hoy es un día especial – ella lo miró extrañada y él guiño un ojo con cariño – Hoy será la primera vez que pisaras un lugar nocturno Hermione, hay que celebrarlo – ella lo miró y por un segundo no creyó que esa sea la razón por la que esa noche fuera especial, miró a Malfoy quien le devolvió la mirada y en ese momento quedó confirmado, así no hayan pronunciado ni una palabra, ella sabía que él le estaba diciendo que tenía razón en su suposición.

Salieron de la universidad y Theo la tomó por la cintura – Agárrate fuerte pequeña – le dijo guiñándole el ojo y Hermione arqueó la espalda para no estar tan cerca de él. Miró a Draco pero ya él se había aparecido, al parecer él si sabia la dirección del sitio.

Theo movió la varita y Hermione sintió la sensación extraña y desagradable que siempre se siente cuando se aparece, como si la estuviesen jalando desde su ombligo y cuando abrió los ojos estaban en un barrio desierto de alguna parte de Escocia, solo habían unas pocas casas y se dejó llevar por Theo quien le volvió a tomar la mano, mientras veía como Draco estaba caminando medio metro mas adelante de ellos.

Llegaron a una pequeña casa en el final de la cuadra, era la que se veía más abandonada y Hermione miró a Theo sin entender nada - ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – le preguntó en voz baja.

Theo se detuvo y la miró divertido - ¿Acaso te has olvidado que en el mundo mágico nada es como parece? – le guiño el ojo y Hermione quedó mas confundida que antes.

Rodearon la casa y bajaron unos escalones llegando como a la especie de sótano de la casa, allí encontraron a un sujeto con una túnica morada oscura y con cara de pocos amigos. Saludo a Malfoy como si lo conociera y Nott le hizo una seña con su cabeza, él hombre hizo una seña de reconocimiento y abrió la puerta.

Hermione se tensó por unos segundos mientras miraba el intercambio, había sido amiga de Theo por casi cuatro meses y conocida de Malfoy, pero esa es la primera vez desde que empezaron a estar juntos que ella sintió miedo y duda sobre sus intenciones. ¿Y si todo fue una actuación para llevarla a ese sitio esa noche?

Theo se movió y se detuvo cuando vio que ella no avanzaba, se volteó y la miró extrañado unos segundos y después relajo la cara, como si supiera lo que ella estaba pensando. Se acercó a ella para hablarle a su oído – Tranquila Hermione, estas a salvo, no dudes de mí después de todo este tiempo…

Ella asintió y casi se golpea mentalmente, la parte analítica de su cerebro se había dormido, ellos habían tenido muchas oportunidades para dañarla y nunca lo habían hecho, incluso habían dormido juntos cuando acamparon y ella regreso sana y salva a su habitación, y ese si había sido un completo riesgo, estaban solos y nadie sabía a donde iban.

-Lo siento – masculló ella avergonzada.

Theo sonrió y la empujó para que avanzara, cuando entraron ella quedo sin aliento.

Efectivamente en el mundo mágico nada es lo que parece.

El lugar era grandísimo, por todas partes se veían chorros de luz de todos colores como si fueran hechizos, aunque ella se imaginaba que efectivamente era el efecto de un hechizo, había mucha gente bailando con togas, gritando, saltando, alabando un grupo de música que si ella no se equivocaba eran los Wizargs of Iron, uno de los mas famosos grupos de rock de la época, su mejor atracción era que el cantante volaba por el recinto cuando cantaba su canción predilecta.

Por los laterales había mesas y sillas pequeñas donde muchos se sentaban y las bebidas volaban, literalmente, por todo el sitio, llegando a las mesas. Sintió el aliento de Theo en su mejilla - ¿Te gusta? – le preguntó en su oído y ella asintió maravillada – Vamos – le gritó divertido mientras la jalaba a la pista, ella lo empujo de vuelta, y se acercó a la mesa donde se había sentado Malfoy para quitarse el abrigo, lo dejo a su lado y miró al rubio.

-Ven con nosotros – le pidió y se sorprendió de nuevo importarle lo que él hacía y lo que no.

Malfoy la miró unos segundos indeciso y luego negó con la cabeza – No me gusta esta música.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y negó perpleja – Di que no quieres bailar conmigo Malfoy, no me mientas… - ella respiró hondo calmándose y lo miró de nuevo -¡Ven conmigo!

Él la miró otros segundos y ella volvió a quedar hipnotizada por su mirada, todavía no podía explicar su reacción, vio como él negaba de nuevo y se entristeció un poco, deseaba ayudarlo y que saliera de ese agujero donde estaba metido – Ve tú, Nott te espera…

Ella se mordió el labio y asintió – Tu te lo pierdes… - Él asintió a su vez y empezó a beber su trago mientras Hermione caminaba a la pista con Nott.

-Déjalo – dijo Nott tranquilamente mientras la llevaba a la mitad de la pista y empezaban a moverse al ritmo de la música, él le tomaba la mano y la le daba vueltas y la atraía a él haciendo morisquetas y bailando libremente.

Ella miraba a Nott quien sonreía divertido mientras la arrastraba por toda la pista, desde que tuvieron la conversación donde aclararon sentimientos y establecieron limites habían empezado esa relación de amistad donde era normal tocarse, reír, tenían bastante confianza, tal vez porque para Hermione él era como un hermano, como era Harry y él sabía que ella no iba a sentir nada mas por él que simplemente cariño de amistad.

Después de dos canciones ella miró a la dirección donde se encontraba Malfoy y comprobó que hacía exactamente lo que lo había dejado haciendo varios minutos atrás, veía la pista y bebía su trago – No lo entiendo – declaró Hermione en voz baja.

-Déjalo ser – dijo Nott mientras bailaban mas juntos por la tonada tranquila que estaba empezando.

-¿Todavía no duerme? – le preguntó Hermione viendo a Theo fijamente, dejando de bailar momentáneamente.

Él empezó a bailar de nuevo y la jaló para que continuara – No – dijo aunque con el ceño mas pronunciado, como si también le preocupada – duerme una hora o algo así.

-¿Y eso no te preocupa? – insistió ella.

-Creo que tu te preocupas por los dos – le dijo guiñándole un ojo

-Tienes razón no debería preocuparme, pero es que siempre esta así, como si nada le importara, se que le ha afectado lo de sus padres, pero…

-Cada quien tiene sus demonios… - le interrumpió Theo

-¿Y cuales son los tuyos? – le preguntó ella mirándolo de nuevo.

-Yo soy la excepción – dijo sonriendo mientras le daba una vuelta pronunciada como para que ella olvidara su pregunta. Hermione guardo silencio aunque en ese momento recordara su primer encuentro con Nott y su mirada cuando pronunció a su padre… él también tenía sus demonios así quisiera negarlos - ¿Cómo esta tu novio? – le preguntó Theo cuando volvió a atraerla a sus brazos.

-Está bien – contestó Hermione sonriendo tímidamente.

-¿Qué piensa tu novio sobre estas salidas? – Hermione lo miró con los ojos completamente abiertos y él rió escandalosamente – Mira a la santa Hermione Granger, ocultándole cosas a su novio…

-Yo no le oculto cosas – dijo indignada, aunque sabiendo que eso es exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

-Contéstame algo entonces – se detuvo en la pista y la vio fijamente - ¿ellos saben que en la Universidad estas todo el tiempo con un Nott y con un Malfoy? – Ella no respondió nada y él se rió más fuerte – eso en mi diccionario se llama ocultar cosas…

-Cállate Nott – le dijo avergonzada.

-Eres una doble espía Granger – le dijo sonriendo – quien lo diría… tienes cualidades Slytherin después de todo.

-¡Cállate Nott! – le dijo mas fuerte. Él se rió más fuerte y le dio mas vueltas por la pista.

Varias piezas después él la dejo libre y ella fue al baño consternada mientras analizaba lo que Theo le había dicho y ella se estaba dando cuenta que era cierto, le estaba ocultando cosas a Ron, tenía que contarle sobre su amistad con los Slytherin y escuchar sus gritos, a la final ellos eran personas comunes y corrientes y ella les haría entender que no corrían peligro con ellos.

Salió del baño y sonrió al ver a Theo coqueteando con una rubia despampanante, negó con la cabeza divertida mientras la rubia aleteaba las pestañas tan rápidamente que Hermione no pudo evitar pensar que iba a salir volando y se acercaba a él con la excusa de hablar mas cerca y le tocaba su antebrazo.

Coqueteos típicos, de los que sinceramente ella no tenía nada de práctica, solo los había hecho con Víktor y con él, ella fue la conquistada, era él quien le había llegado en la biblioteca, cuando ella estudiaba ignorándolo completamente, tal vez eso fue lo que le atrajo de ella, que no estaba persiguiéndolo como todas los demás miembros del sexo femenino de Howgarts.

Se acercó a la mesa y se sentó frente a Malfoy que veía la pista, aunque parecía que estuviera perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Lo miró fijamente por unos minutos, nunca en el colegio lo había observado realmente, sabía que era atractivo, todas las chicas hablaban de eso, pero ella lo repelía, su prepotencia y superioridad le evitaba pensar en él como una persona guapa así lo fuera. Pero verlo en ese momento, callado, tranquilo, y a juzgar como lo había conocido en esos últimos meses así no haya compartido nada con él, ninguna conversación sincera por lo menos, había alejado esa visión que tenía de él completamente. Así todavía sea igual de engreído que antes.

-¿Te diviertes Granger? – le preguntó mirándola fijamente, ella se sonrojó, ya que la descubrió detallándolo.

-Es asombroso – dijo sinceramente – Nunca pensé que existiera un sitio así – dijo a la vez que empezaba a cantar el nuevo grupo y la pista empezando a llenarse de nuevo - ¿Cuándo empezaras a divertirte tu? – se le escapó de los labios y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

Draco sonrió de medio lado, y la miró con un brillo en la mirada que ella no había detallado nunca antes – Pronto…

Ella asintió mordiéndose el labio e iba a hablar pero Theo la interrumpió – Vamos a bailar…

-Pensé que habías conseguido una preciosa rubia – dijo Hermione tranquilamente mientras miraba fijamente a Draco, tratando de descifrar que había querido decir con eso.

-Soy hombre de una sola mujer, y en esta noche soy solamente tu pareja, además… creo que a su novio no le gustará si bailo con ella.

Hermione miró a Theo asombrada - ¿Tiene novio? – le preguntó mientras se dejaba llevar por la pista.

Nott sonrió - Claro…

-¿Y que hiciste cuando te diste cuenta?

-Le quite su dirección y tenemos una cita para el fin de semana que viene – le dijo levantando las cejas sugestivamente

-Eres incorregible – dijo indignada. Él se carcajeó a la vez que le daba una vuelta.

Unos minutos después Hermione miró a la mesa y quedó paralizada por unos segundos. Malfoy estaba hablando con una mujer hermosa, de cabello negro, ella se acercaba a él para hablarle y pegó su cuerpo completamente al de él, Malfoy le atrajo su cara para hablarle al oído pero sin retirar su brazo sino que lo bajó desde la cabeza a su espalda, rozándola lentamente, hasta quedar en su espalda baja.

Hermione se dejó guiar por Theo quitando la mirada, sin entender bien que estaba sintiendo y por qué le impactaba ver esa escena.

Él era libre, soltero, atractivo, ella misma había pensado eso unos minutos atrás, y tal vez salir con alguien lo beneficiaria a salir del hueco donde estaba metido pero sin embargo… lo único que quería era ir hasta allá y empujar a la golfa esa y alejarlo de él.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Era como… como…. si estuviese celosa, lo cual no podía ser, ella y Malfoy no eran nada, además que ella quería a Ron, tenía novio, pero esos sentimientos solo los había tenido antes cuando Ron había estado con Lavender, y sin embargo, parecían hasta ser mas fuertes.

Negó la cabeza perpleja levemente, gracias a dios que Theo no se había dado cuenta de nada y agradeció de nuevo cuando llegó la rubia despampanante al sitio donde estaban bailando.

-¿Theo? – Escuchó que decía la rubia haciendo que ambos se detuvieran – él salió por un rato, ¿quieres bailar conmigo? – dijo sonriendo coqueta.

-¿No ves que estoy bailando ya con alguien? – preguntó Theo molesto, tal vez por el atrevimiento de llegar allí cuando él estaba con Hermione.

-Está bien – dijo Hermione rápidamente, desesperada por salir de allí – necesito aire…

Theo la vio unos segundos y asintió – Dile a Malfoy que te acompañe – ella asintió aún sabiendo que eso era lo último que iba a hacer.

Hermione pasó cerca de Malfoy y vio la golfa se le acercaba mas y como él la miraba como un depredador. Se estremeció involuntariamente, no sabría que sentiría si él la ve así.

Salió del sitió, subió las escaleras y se apoyó en una de las paredes laterales del local, escondida de la gente, aunque ya hasta el guardia de seguridad no estaba allí, mientras cerraba los ojos pensaba que tal vez no fue la mejor idea de todas ir a ese sitio, ni tampoco preocuparse por Malfoy ni mucho menos sentir rabia o indignación porque él hable con otra mujer o porque coquetee, no parece propio de ella hacer una cosa así.

-Hola preciosa – escuchó la voz de un hombre y levantó la mirada para ver a un sujeto corpulento y bastante moreno caminar hacia ella, por la forma en que caminaba se veía que estaba bastante borracho - ¿Qué haces aquí tan solita? – le preguntó en voz lasciva y todas las alarmas del cerebro de Hermione se prendieron.

Ella se paro derecha y lo miró a los ojos mientras observaba en sus lados los lugares donde podía escapar – No estoy sola gracias, y ya regreso a donde esta mi novio – dijo rápidamente mientras empezaba a caminar a la puerta y buscaba su varita del bolsillo.

-¿Por qué te vas tan rápido? – le preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella.

Hermione empezó a levantar la varita pero él fue mas rápido y la empujó fuertemente contra la pared, haciendo que ella botara todo el aire de sus pulmones y su varita se cayera lejos de allí, donde no podía verla por la oscuridad, sus ojos se cerraron por unos segundos gracias al mareo que sintió por el golpe que recibió en la espalda y cabeza - ¿no quieres que juguemos un rato? – le dijo mirándola con una expresión de deseo y lascivia tan notoria que ella tuvo que controlar sus ganas de vomitar. Unos segundos después él la tomó de las caderas aplastándola contra la pared, haciendo que ella oliera el licor fuerte y que se estremeciera fuertemente por miedo.

Sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar mientras pensaba mas lentamente que lo normal por el golpe recibido ¿cómo iba a evitar que sucediera lo que ese hombre estaba buscando cuando no había nadie que la escuchara, su varita estaba en algún lugar del suelo oscuro y fuera de su acceso ya que él la tenía atrapada contra la pared, y sus acompañantes estaban ocupados dentro del local e ignorantes de lo que estaba pasando?

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	6. Enfrentamientos

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J K ROWLING, solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola :D, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

* * *

Hermione buscaba con su mirada por el suelo desesperada por si veía la varita, mientras empezaba a empujar al hombre tratando de golpearlo, lo cual le era imposible ya que era tan grande que era justo pensar en un gorila o en un tractor en vez de un hombre.

-¿Qué pasa cariño no quieres jugar?, te prometo que te divertirás.

-¡No! – gritó Hermione completamente rabiosa, mientras seguía forcejeando, y tratando de golpearlo, unos segundos después logró propinarle un golpe en la espinilla al sujeto.

Él hombre gritó y la golpeó fuertemente en la mejilla tirándola al suelo - ¡Perra! – Le gritó mirándola con la cara desfigurada de la rabia – ¡vas a pagar por esto! ¿Te gusta rudo? Pues cumpliré tus deseos – le dijo mientras se aceraba a ella.

Hermione miraba a los lados para ver si encontraba la varita y la vio a un metro de donde estaba tirada, se lanzó a buscarla y él la agarró por las pantorrillas para jalarla - ¡Suéltame! - Le gritó mientras lo pateaba y se escapaba de sus manos para buscar la varita, la tomó con dificultad, deseando matarlo con sus propias manos.

-Crucio – escuchó que decía y aceptó asustada y molesta que la imperdonable había sido para ella. Por un segundo se quedó estática esperando que le ataque el hechizo, había fallado, había dejado de verlo para buscar su propia varita. Sintió un golpe ahogado y allí se dio cuenta que el hechizo no era para ella si no que había sido dirigido para el hombre que la estaba atacando y que en ese momento se estaba retorciendo del dolor a su lado, gritando despavorido aunque sin nadie que lo escuchara.

Hermione lo vio unos segundos impactada, y respirando aceleradamente levantó la mirada para ver quien había lanzado el hechizo.

A un metro de ella estaba Draco Malfoy con la varita apuntando a su agresor y causándole el dolor mas intenso por el hechizo más poderoso que existe.

Miraba al hombre con rabia, odio, y lo estaba torturando como si quisiera matarlo por haberse atrevido a dañarla a ella.

Hermione se levantó del suelo, ignorando el dolor que sintió en su espalda o en su cabeza – Malfoy – dijo suavemente mientras se acercaba a él.

Draco seguía con el hechizo, como si nunca fuera acabar, como si quisiera matarlo, el hombre ya ni gritaba, estaba a punto de desmayarse y lo único que hacía era gemir desesperado, como si le faltara el aire que necesitara para poder realizar ese acto.

-Detente – le dijo de nuevo, pero sin éxito, era como si estuviese en trance, como si nada mas existiera él y el hombre a quien quisiera matar.

Ella desesperada lo tomó del antebrazo – ¡Draco Basta! – Le gritó - ¡Mírame! – le rogó y él era como si hubiese salido de su trance lo hizo e inmediatamente detuvo el hechizo dejando al hombre completamente inconsciente – Estoy bien – le dijo con voz entrecortada y con lágrimas en los ojos, sin saber bien porque pronunciaba esas palabras o por qué a él le interesaría, pero sabiendo que tenía que pronunciarlas – No me hizo nada… estoy bien.

Los ojos de él fueron cambiando, pasaron del hielo al que se habían convertido a mas liquido, no menos impenetrables o fuertes que los anteriores, pero con un poco mas de vida, con un poco menos de rabia.

Malfoy la miró fijamente unos minutos y la tomó de la muñeca, apretándola un poco, no era como si se la fuera a quebrar, sino como si con ese movimiento estuviese cerciorándose que estaba bien, que respiraba, hizo un movimiento con la varita y Hermione entendió que se iban lejos de allí cuando sintió que su estomago se retorcía y sentía que la jalaban.

Aparecieron en una habitación que ella nunca había visto antes, él encendió las velas con su varita y Hermione se dio cuenta que estaban en territorio no explorado nunca por ella.

Estaba en el apartamento de Theo y Malfoy.

No era como si Theo nunca la hubiese invitado para allá, pero ella nunca había accedido a ir, sabía que no era persona grata para Draco Malfoy y a su parecer las casas formaban parte de la vida privada y confidencial de un ser humano así que no quería imponerse más de lo que ya lo hacía.

La habitación era majestuosa, aunque no le quedaba duda de que iba a ser así. Era elegante, debidamente decorada, aunque se veía que quienes vivían allí eran dos hombres, no había ningún tipo de adorno que reflejara calidez o vida en el lugar. En la mitad del cuarto había un gran sofá verde oscuro de terciopelo, ubicado frente a la chimenea y una gran mesa de madera en el otro lado.

Lo mas seguro es que tuvieran uno o varios elfos domésticos a su disposición para atenderlos.

Dejo de pensar cuando vio como Malfoy tiraba una de las sillas de madera contra la pared. Hermione tembló mientras observaba su arranque de rabia. Nunca había visto algo así, él lanzó una pequeña escultura a la Chimenea y cuando iba por la otra silla ella grito desesperada - ¡Detente! – tenía las manos en forma de puños y los labios completamente blancos.

Draco no la escuchó sino que tiró otra silla y ella negó asustada. No era por ella por lo que tenía miedo en ese momento, paradójicamente el miedo se había ido cuando lo vio frente a ella, pero le rogaba que se detuviera porque no entendía que estaba haciendo y la asustaba ver esa reacción en una persona - ¡Me estas asustando! – le gritó unos segundos después cuando pateaba una de las sillas que había tirado anteriormente.

Él se acercó a ella hasta quedar unos centímetros de distancia - ¿Qué mierda estabas pensando en salir del sitio sin Theo?

-Quería tomar aire – dijo mirándolo fijamente mientras seguía temblando.

-¿Aire? – Dijo perplejo - ¿Por qué no le dijiste que te acompañara si tanto querías aire? – le dijo sardónicamente.

-No sé… - no iba a admitir que estaba huyendo por haberlo visto con otra persona, no era su problema.

-¿No sabes? ¿Qué crees que te hubiese pasado Granger si yo no hubiese llegado? – le dijo furibundo.

-¡Basta! – le gritó furiosa, era ella la que había estado a punto de ser agraviada no él, no entiende que demonios quiere de ella – ¡Hubiese estado perfectamente bien así no hubieses llegado Malfoy!, ya había recuperado mi varita – dijo levantando la barbilla desafiante, ella sabía cuidarse, lo había hecho desde hace muchos años y había batallado muchas veces sin un Gran Draco Malfoy a su lado.

-¿Por qué mierda no piensas por alguna vez y dejas el orgullo Gryffindor lejos? Todos ustedes son unos imbéciles – dijo completamente molesto.

-Deja de insultarme Malfoy, ¡no tienes ningún derecho de hacerlo!

-¿Y como demonios te hubieses salvado si yo no hubiese llegado? Cuéntamelo Granger, estoy ansioso por saber tu innovadora respuesta – le dijo masacrándola con la mirada aunque ella veía que estaba mas calmado.

-Ya tenía mi varita… no necesitaba…

-¿No? – La interrumpió él furibundo de nuevo - ¡él ya te estaba apuntando con su varita! ¿Cómo lo ibas a hechizar cuando él ya estaba listo para atacarte? Si hubiese llegado un segundo mas tarde… - negó la cabeza y no continuo como si le molestaba en extremo pensar en esa posibilidad.

Ella respiró agitadamente mientras pensaba en esa posibilidad, sabía que era un riesgo en ese momento y que había cometido un error – Algo se me hubiese ocurrido – Añadió molesta y terca, sin querer aceptar que él tenía razón.

-Todos ustedes son iguales – dijo molesto – sigue creyendo que hubieses salvado tu trasero si yo no hubiese llegado, me da igual…

-¿Cómo supiste donde estaba? – preguntó inmediatamente, para que le diera igual salvarla había llegado justo a tiempo.

Él la miró unos minutos pero no dijo nada, ella le devolvió la mirada confundida, la última vez que lo vio estaba con una mujer coqueteando descaradamente, así que se preguntaba ¿cómo llegó a ese sitio tan rápido?. Sintió que se mareaba y que veía todo negro y cerró los ojos al tiempo que se caía, aunque nunca sintió el golpe que tenía que haber llegado por la caída.

Unos minutos después ella abrió los ojos y se encontró acostada en el mueble, con un elfo domestico atendiéndole una cortara en el muslo derecho – Buenas Noches Señorita – contestó el elfo tranquilamente mientras Hermione sentía como si le hubiesen explotado la cabeza y se la hubiesen cocido al cuerpo, todo en un mismo segundo.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó incomoda, todos sus principios y reglas estaban en contra de ser atendida por un elfo – No tienes que hacer eso… - continuó a la vez que intentaba zafarse de él.

-Deja que te atienda Granger – interrumpió Malfoy que estaba entrando a la sala, se había quitado la chaqueta y solo tenía puesto la camisa y el pantalón – Sifrin tiene muchos conocimientos sobre aplicación de pociones medicinales y te esta curando.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Hermione.

-Te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, imagino que fue cuando te tiro al suelo, además de que tenías la mejilla hinchada por el golpe que presumo te propinó en ese momento, y te hiciste esa cortada – la miró unos segundos – pero estoy completamente seguro que tu sola hubieses salido de ese problema mareada y a punto de desmayarte – dijo irónicamente.

Hermione lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, pero no dijo nada, no valía de nada pelear, sobre todo cuando sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar.

-Tómese esto señorita Granger, le aliviara el dolor de cabeza y le permitirá dormir – le dijo a la vez que le entregaba una taza de té.

-No es necesario… - dijo Hermione apenada.

-Tómatelo Granger, te aseguro que tu movimiento P.E.D.D.O no se verá afectado porque te tomes un simple té – Hermione lo miró asombrada, porque sabía el nombre de su movimiento y porque había entendido en ese momento que esa era la conversación mas larga que había tenido con él.

Hermione se tomó el té y la elfa los dejo solos, lo cual agradeció enormemente. Miró a Draco inquisitivamente y luego abrió los ojos asustada - ¿Qué va a pasar ahora con Theo cuando no nos encuentre?

Malfoy la miró y asintió – Cuando no nos vea sabrá que regresamos a casa, él no es estúpido Granger.

Ella cerró los labios hasta formar una línea y lo miró recriminatoriamente – Nunca he dicho que lo sea Malfoy, solo me preguntaba que iba a pasar con él.

-Lo mas seguro es que no venga esta noche - dijo encogiéndose los hombros despreocupado.

Ella lo miró extrañada y después recordó a la rubia y volteó la cara completamente sonrojada, ciertamente tendrá razones para no llegar a casa esa noche. Miró a Malfoy de nuevo y se preguntó si ese hubiese sido el futuro entre él y la pelinegra si ella no hubiese necesitado su atención – Lamento que no hayas tenido la misma suerte – dijo sin pensar y luego abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al darse cuenta lo que había dicho.

Él la miró unos minutos y la vio casi divertido – ¿Quién dijo que no la tendré? – la provocó y ella se levantó del sofá rápidamente dejando la taza en la mesita que estaba a su lado.

Caminó por la sala para ver bien la decoración y se sorprendió del grupo de cuadros que había pegado en las paredes.

Había una combinación entre Muggles y mágicos, aunque liderizaban los primeros, se paseó por toda la habitación inspeccionándolos, tenía un Monet, un Dali, un Picasso en su etapa azul, y había uno anónimo que le hizo estremecerse, la figura que reflejaba era prácticamente negra, tenía líneas plateadas y azul pero eran inconsistentes, Hermione sintió un gran vacío al verlo y se asombró de que alguien quisiera tener un cuadro parecido en su casa, era una pintura oscura y tétrica, tanto que se estremeció involuntariamente.

-¿Cómo conseguiste todo esto? – Le preguntó mirando todavía el cuadro - ¿Cómo conoces sobre estos autores?

-¿Cómo sabes que son míos? – preguntó él a su vez.

-No lo sé… - dijo tranquilamente – solo sé que lo son…

Draco se acercó donde estaba ella y quedó viendo el cuadro tranquilamente, ella lo vio unos segundos y se preguntó si le gustaba tanto porque se sentía de esa forma en su interior – En mi sentencia – empezó él y ella vio el cuadro, tratando de que ni la viera para no evitar que se diera ese intercambio que él había iniciado sin saberlo – una de sus partes era que me iban a colocar un periodo de prueba con un sujeto elegido por el tribunal.

-Lo recuerdo – dijo ella en voz baja.

Él asintió – Marcus Carmichael

-¿Brujo?

-Hijo de Muggles – respondió – él me fue asignado para que yo entendiera el beneficio de la existencia de los Muggles – bufó molesto – como si quisiera exterminarlos o algo así, no era eso lo que ellos querían...

-Claro, su problema era con gente como yo, no con los muggles en si – dijo Hermione tranquilamente y él asintió sin decir nada al respecto.

-Su idea fue muy innovadora, creo que fue el único que trabajo así, según lo que tengo entendido la mayoría se limitaba en enseñar en un libro lo que los Muggles eran, algunos no tenían idea de lo que hablaban, pero Marcus se arriesgó conmigo y me llevó a sitios muggles…

-¿Sitios Muggles? – preguntó Hermione viéndolo fijamente.

Draco se encogió de hombros – Lugares donde me enseñaba la ciencia, la naturaleza, la arquitectura, hasta que llegamos al arte…

-El arte – asintió Hermione sonriendo mientras veía los cuadros y se respondían una de las grandes dudas que había tenido de Draco Malfoy - ¿Fue él quien te enseño todo esto?

Él asintió acercándose al cuadro y tocarlo como si quisiera estar allí – No fue fácil para él – dijo unos segundos después – le di bastante batalla, y cuando empezó a dar frutos él firmó un compromiso en el Tribunal diciendo que había cumplido con sus objetivos y me enviaron aquí, la segunda parte del castigo.

-Y has continuado explorando… – dijo ella sonriendo un poco mientras bajaba la mirada.

Él se encogió de hombros – Me gusta, es interesante ver como trabajan sin tener el recurso de la magia.

-Es por eso lo de las excursiones y las visitas a los museos – dijo en voz baja mientras lo miraba de reojo, se veía calmado mientras observaba fijamente el cuadro, aunque era solo de vista entendió unos segundos después, al ver como arrugaba la cara un poco y alejaba la mirada se notaba que no estaba tan calmado como aparentaba.

-Con eso solo paso el tiempo mientras terminó la otra parte del castigo

Hermione asintió - ¿No te agrada estar aquí? – preguntó curiosa mientras se devolvía al sofá y se sentaba agotada.

-Es igual a cualquier lugar…

Hermione asintió – Pero tienes a Theo…

-Nott es un incentivo, si… - asintió pensativo.

-¿Por qué hoy es un día especial? – le preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

Malfoy volteó la mirada y se fue a la ventana – No es tu problema Granger.

-¿Por qué es un día especial Malfoy? – le preguntó de nuevo esperando que le de una respuesta.

Él la miró unos minutos, tal vez decidiendo si se lo decía o no, Hermione lo veía fijamente haciéndole entender que no iba a dejar de preguntar hasta que contestara. Él suspiró y se volteó para mirar a la ventana - En un día como hoy hace tres años murió su hermano – Hermione quedó paralizada en el mismo sitio mientras sentía que palidecía un poco.

¿Theo había tenido un hermano?

¿Qué edad tenía? ¿Por qué no hablaba de él?

-¿Cómo murió? – preguntó con el alma en la garganta.

-Eso tendrás que preguntárselo a Nott – dijo viéndola fijamente – No es mi deber informarte sobre eso - Hermione asintió, mientras lo miraba interrogativamente, tenía mucho tiempo queriendo preguntarle - ¿Qué paso ahora Granger? – dijo rodando los ojos, como si estuviese aburrido de sus preguntas.

-¿Cómo esta tu madre?

Malfoy se tensó y la miró evaluándola, como si estuviese midiendo por qué hacía esa pregunta - ¿Cómo estarías si estuvieses detenida en un sitio donde te quitan la esperanza?

Ella bajó la cabeza y asintió – Lo se… lo siento, no debí preguntar eso… ¿La ves a menudo? – preguntó de nuevo y casi se golpea mentalmente por insistir en ese tema.

-Las veces que me lo permiten – respondió mirando al vacío – nunca son suficientes…

Ella asintió ya que lo entendía y un poco incomoda con el tema, además del sentimiento de preocupación que tenía al verlo o las ganas incontrolables de consolarlo cuando no era su intención ni sus deseos. No decía olvidar con quien estaba hablando. Se levantó del sofá – Creo que ya estoy bien… debería irme a casa.

-¿Y cómo demonios crees que vas a hacer eso? – dijo él mientras la miraba sin expresión. Ella lo miró extrañada, era como si se hubiese entrenado para que su cara no mostrara emociones aunque sus palabras dijeran lo contrario

-Aparecerme – respondió tranquilamente – o usar red flu – miró la chimenea y se mordió el labio fuertemente – nuestras chimeneas no están conectadas… que lastima.

-¿Después que te golpeaste en la cabeza?, puedes tener una contusión.

-¿Te preocupas por mi Malfoy? – preguntó, aunque nada mas tenía que pensar en como actuó horas atrás para saber la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-No – dijo rápidamente – Pero Nott no me lo perdonaría.

-Te excusas con Theo, pero quien estaba tirando y rompiendo los muebles de esta casa eras tú no él – dijo mientras miraba al sitio y descubría que todo estaba en perfecto estado, tal vez la pobre elfa tuvo que realizar todos los arreglos.

Él la miró indolentemente, pero no contestó nada, levantó la varita y señaló el sofá mientras la veía fijamente a ella. Ella sintió más que vio como el sofá se convertía en una cama, no podía observarlo ya que su visión únicamente era ocupada por los ojos grises que la veían fijamente y que como siempre la paralizaban y la ataban hasta que él quería.

-Dormirás aquí esta noche Granger – ordenó él cuando la cama estuvo lista – Sifrin te atenderá toda la noche.

-No necesito que nadie me atienda Malfoy…

-Entonces muérete… no me importa – dijo mientras caminaba a la habitación y trancaba la puerta con un fuerte estruendo.

Hermione miró la puerta por mucho tiempo, preguntándose ¿cuál era el Draco Malfoy verdadero?, el hombre ausente que veía diariamente que no se interesaba por nada y veía la vida pasar sin hacer nada para mejorarla o el que vio ese día, el que se preocupaba por ella así lo quiera negar y que siente intensamente así lo quiera ocultar, como hizo cuando le preguntó por su madre o por Theo.

Miró su varita por unos minutos, pensando entre irse o no, pero empezó a dolerle la cabeza y muy a su pesar decidió quedarse, se quitó sus botas y se acostó en la cama pensando que iba a pasar horas y horas para poder dormirse después de todo lo que había pasado esa noche.

Apoyó su cabeza en la almohada y mientras se quedaba dormida hizo dos notas mentales preguntarle a Theo sobre su hermano y reclamarle a Malfoy haber usado una imperdonase en contra del hombre esa noche cuando podía haberlo inmovilizado utilizando otro tipo de hechizo.

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	7. Perdidas

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J K ROWLING, solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola :D, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

* * *

_Nueva York. Día antes de navidad. Actualidad._

Hermione vio la nieve caer fuertemente, tapaba ya la calle y todo a su alrededor. No pudo evitar temblar un poco cuando contaba lo que sucedió esa noche, no solo por lo que fue ese momento para ella si no porque fue la primera vez que tuvo una conversación con Draco Malfoy, eso era lo que extrañaba más que nada en este mundo, hablar con él.

Y eso era lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos, así sea un monologo, y sea él mismo quien la haya obligado a ello.

Se volteó y lo encontró mirando a la Chimenea, pensativo, por unos segundos le hizo recordar al hombre que era años atrás, perdido, deprimido tal vez, pero no eran iguales, psicológicamente no lo eran, ni físicamente tampoco.

El Draco de tres años atrás era sumamente atractivo pero el hombre que tenía el frente le quitaba literalmente el aliento, sus facciones, su cuerpo, todo él era un hombre, y ella se sentía pequeña y casi frágil al lado de él, era asombroso.

-Nunca te agradecí por lo que hiciste por mí esa noche – le dijo mirándolo fijamente. Él no contestó, ella no esperaba que lo hiciera, una respuesta significa que él admita que la recuerda, que es falso todo lo que le ha dicho, y ella sabe que no lo dirá – Gracias por salvarme de él Draco… aún usando una imperdonable para hacerlo.

Él se carcajeó aunque sin humor - ¿Para qué me lo reclamas a mí? Dile eso al protagonista de tu mundo paralelo – la vio fijamente – tal vez te diga que eres una malagradecida, tal vez te pregunté ¿cómo te atreves a cuestionar los métodos que te salvaron esa noche? – le preguntó serio, tal vez en reproche, ella no estaba segura.

Hermione sonrió ligeramente – En esa noche lo que menos pensaba era que hechizo usaste, estaba mas sorprendida por el hecho de que me dirigiste mas de cinco palabras seguidas…

Él se volteó a la chimenea y ella casi jura que detalló un brillo de pesar en su mirada, ella suspiró pesadamente, tal vez esa noche sea una tortura para él como lo es para ella – Gracias… – volvió a repetir tranquilamente - ¿Cómo esta Marcus Carmichael?

-Murió – contestó sin verla.

-¿Murió? – Preguntó ella apesumbrada, sabía lo que era él para Draco, lo que había significado - ¿Cómo?

-No te interesa Granger

Hermione sonrió y volvió a ver la calle llena de nieve. Por lo menos no había cambiado completamente - ¿Cómo murió Draco? – preguntó de nuevo sin verlo.

-De una enfermedad, hace un año ya – respondió tranquilamente.

-Siento no estar allí – dijo sin pensar.

Draco tiró el vaso que tenía en la mano a la chimenea y ella tembló un poco mientras lo miraba asombrada - ¿Para que ibas a estar allí?

Hermione se pasó la mano por la cabeza tratando de alejar el fuerte dolor de cabeza que tenía en esos momentos – Estoy cansada de esto Draco… por favor… basta…

Draco rió sin humor y la miró fijamente – No me importa lo que tú quieras ¿no lo entiendes?

Hermione lo miró rabiosa, olvidando las culpas, olvidando todo se acercó al sofá donde estaba sentado y se dobló apoyando sus manos en los reposa brazos y se acercó a él quedando la cara a pocos centímetros, mirándolo fijamente - Pero a mí si me importas, por eso estoy aquí, por eso estoy luchando…

Él la miraba fijamente, por primera vez sin caretas, solo observándola – No tienes nada por lo que luchar – le dijo completamente serio.

Hermione sintió como si le clavaran un puñal en su corazón, pero no se movió, ni apartó la mirada – Si tengo o tenía… por eso estoy aquí, para intentarlo – le dijo por fin.

-No recuerdo nada de lo que me dices.

-Si lo haces – le dijo con un tono mas seguro de lo que sentía en realidad – solo quieres borrarme de tu mente, meterme en un cajón como el error que consideras que fui…

-No sabes lo que estas diciendo – le dijo molesto, pero sin moverse, mirándola fijamente, tratando de dominarla con su mirada, batallando con ella.

-Si lo sé – le dijo y precipitada y estupidamente su corazón hizo que rogará aunque sabía que no era momento para decir eso - perdóname…

-No – dijo rápidamente – No se que tengo que perdonar porque no me lo has dicho…

-Deja de jugar…

Él sonrió indolentemente, subió la mano y tomó su nuca, la atrajo a su cuerpo, tanto que ella soltó sus manos del sofá y tomó su antebrazo para poder conseguir equilibrio. Malfoy se acercó a su oído y le susurró – Nunca – después la soltó haciendo que ella se levantará y lo observara unos segundos.

¿Nunca la iba a perdonar? O ¿Nunca iba a dejar de jugar?

Suspiró cansinamente mientras se acercaba de nuevo a la ventana, cualquiera que sea de lo que se tratara ese nunca, la respuesta de ella sería la misma, es por lo que esta en ese sitio.

No se iba a rendir… por lo menos no hasta que todo este dicho, hasta que todo se sepa.

Se pasó la mano por la cabeza y sonrió - Me dabas lastima por eso me acercaba a ti – sabía que era mentira, se acercó a él porque la fascinaba, tal vez la atraía hasta tal extremo porque ese era su sitio, aunque en ese momento no se daba cuenta de eso.

-¿Te daba lastima? - dijo riendo sin humor y con la mirada oscura - Debí de ser un ser patético en ese universo alterno tuyo

Ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, odiaba que siguiera jugando ese juego, que no le diera la oportunidad de hablar claro de una vez por todas - No eras patético - le dijo solemnemente - solo eras un chico perdido que no tenia a nadie, las personas que mas querías estaban encerradas...

-Muertas - dijo él mientras miraba a la chimenea.

Hermione asintió - Muertas... – repitió, perdida en sus pensamientos por un segundo, en sus recuerdos - Ese día empezó todo...

* * *

_Universidad __Pilliwickle._ _Tres años y dos meses atrás._

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el día que salieron al lugar nocturno y que casi atacan a Hermione.

Al otro día Theo llegó a su casa temprano en la mañana y quedó completamente sorprendido al ver a Hermione dormida en su sofá, convertido en una cama. Ella se levantó al notar que él entraba y rápidamente el asombro pasó a furia absoluta cuando ella le relató los eventos que ocurrieron para que durmiera esa noche en su sala.

Ella trató de calmarlo, tranquilizarlo, explicarle que Malfoy la ayudó debidamente, y que ya tenía en su poder su varita por lo que de cualquier modo demostraba que no había existido peligro alguno para ella. Todo eso hubiese servido como una perfecta excusa si Draco no hubiese salido de su cuarto en ese momento y no hubiese contado que ella "idiotamente" como recalcó en varias oportunidades, salió sola del local sin informarle, dejó caer su varita, y no pidió auxilio, y que él la consiguió porque había salido a tomar aire un rato.

Hermione lo observó frunciendo el ceño completamente molesta, ¿cómo se le ocurría sacar la excusa de salir a tomar aire?, esa fue la que ella usó y él no le creyó, pero al parecer Theo si lo hizo y pasó una hora peleando con Hermione por haber salido sola cuando él específicamente le había pedido que buscara a Malfoy para hacerlo.

En ese momento Draco la miró fijamente, como si no entendiera por qué no lo había hecho. Hermione lo observó unos segundos y tembló sin entender bien por qué.

Varias cosas pasaron por su cabeza en ese momento. Cuando ella le preguntó el día anterior por qué había salido, él no le contestó y ahora varias horas después él da la misma excusa que ella dio horas antes, eso la hacía dudar seriamente sobre si esa fue la razón por la cual la consiguió esa noche.

¿Había salido a buscarla?

¿Se había preocupado por ella cuando no la vio con Theo y por eso salió del local?

Esa presunción extrañamente no la rechazaba del todo si pensaba en los antecedentes de ellos dos, que él la seguía cuando ella iba al pueblo, cuidando que algún Mortifago renegado y prófugo de la justicia la ataque, para protegerla porque según él Theo no se lo perdonaría, por lo que sería lógico que este pendiente de ella en cuando estén juntos en un lugar apartado.

Lógico… pero sin poder explicarse aún la razón por la que hace eso…

Otra cosa que pensó inmediatamente es que de alguna forma su cuerpo sentía la presencia de Draco Malfoy como si lo hubiese sentido toda la noche, era extraño, confuso y no sabía como explicarlo, como si él hubiese pasado con ella toda la noche, lo cual era completamente ilógico y lo desecho inmediatamente.

Terminó concluyendo que andar con los Slytherin la estaba volviendo completamente loca.

Una hora después de discusiones y reclamos por parte de Theo y una Hermione que después de mucho tratar de darse a entender se calló esperando que él terminara, desayunaron y pasaron el día tranquilamente.

Esas dos semanas habían sido monótonas y calmadas, las cosas seguían iguales, estudiaba cada vez que podía, pasaba noches leyendo tanto los libros de las evaluaciones de fin de curso como la lectura avanzada que la entretenía cuando no quería estudiar.

Había ido la semana anterior a visitar a los Weasley y había tenido una cena romántica con Ron… bueno cena romántica en pareja ya que habían ido también Ginny y Harry.

En la universidad conversaba con Theo y la vida era normal, en todos los aspectos excepto en uno… Draco Malfoy.

Cualquiera pensaría que después de lo que vivieron esa noche las cosas podrían cambiar de alguna forma, obviamente no iban a ser mejores amigos, pero tal vez pudieran ser por lo menos conocidos ¿era eso mucho pedir?

Esa noche fue la primera vez que hablaron y ella pensó que de alguna forma eso iba a mejorar la situación entre ellos pero al parecer la empeoró ya que el chico se había alejado cada vez más.

Las veces que estaban juntos los tres él se encontraba en un mundo completamente aparte, aislado, en esas dos semanas no le había dirigido la palabra ni una vez, incluso se acabaron hasta los momentos en los que estaban ellos dos solos, solamente lo veía siendo medianamente normal cuando estaba Theo, de resto estaba desaparecido.

A ella no le importaba…

No, no le importaba…

Sinceramente debía dejar de pensar en él, preocuparse por él, ya que Draco Malfoy no quería que lo hiciera y ella francamente tenía mejores cosas que hacer.

Era mejor así…

Así se lo repitió por enésima vez mientras se sentaba en la biblioteca a empezar el trabajo de setenta centímetros de pergamino sobre los distintos delitos del derecho internacional mágico.

Por primera vez en el día estaba sola. Theo estaba en clases, una de las únicas materias que cursaba solo y ella aprovechó para empezar la tarea y así adelantar para cuando él se reuniera con ella.

No se sentó en su puesto de siempre ya que quería ver la gente estudiar, tal vez con eso lograba entretenerse mientras pensaba como empezar la redacción del trabajo, aunque cinco minutos después estaba totalmente arrepentida de su decisión, ya que tres estudiantes de la mesa contigua estaban cotilleando como si se encontraran en una plaza pública.

Bufó molesta por la intromisión, la gente no entiende que la biblioteca es un sitio sagrado donde se tiene que guardar silencio. Levantó la mirada para reclamarle pero quedó paralizada al escuchar de lo que hablaban.

Veinte minutos después salió corriendo desesperada de la Biblioteca a buscarlo. No pudo evitar hacerlo una vez escuchado lo que decían esas mujeres.

Todavía retumbaba la voz en su cabeza de la primera muchacha, la rubia que si no se equivoca se llama Melinda, "supiste de los Malfoy".

"Si me preguntas a mi es lo que se merecen" – dijo la otra muchacha, una pelirroja llamada Catherine Morgan, una víbora si le preguntaban a ella, que siempre quería ser el centro de atención, por lo menos esa era la visión que ha tenido de ella en las clases que han compartido juntas.

"Pero ya el padre había recibido el beso del dementor unos meses atrás y ahora la madre muere también por una extraña enfermedad en Askaban" – continuó Melinda.

"Pobre Draco Malfoy" dijo una tercera que Hermione no conocía.

"Son Mortifagos, mas que eso se merecen" – dijo Catherine

Eso fue todo lo que Hermione necesitó para salir de la biblioteca corriendo a buscar a Draco Malfoy.

Ahora estaba por todo el campus viendo si lo encontraba, no entendía por qué lo buscaba, no entendía por qué le preocupaba, no es como al presenciar el la tortura de Bellatrix en su casa, se había creado algún tipo de conexión entre ambos... estaba segura que no era eso.

Pero él la había salvado dos semanas atrás, además Theo estaba en clases, por lo que no podía acompañarlo en ese momento, y según las cotillas de la biblioteca Malfoy se acababa de enterar, ya que una de ellas vio como llegaba un miembro del Ministerio de Magia a notificarle a Malfoy sobre la muerte de su madre menos de una hora atrás.

Eso había sido completamente injusto e inapropiado, ¿como se les ocurría informar de la muerte de un familiar en un lugar público y sin darle ningún tipo de privacidad a la persona afectada?, todo el mundo merece respeto solo por ser humano, no importa que la persona fallecida sea un mortifago.

Sabía que nadie debía estar solo al escuchar una noticia así, ni siquiera su peor enemigo y mucho menos él, se detuvo un momento al entender que con ese ultimo pensamiento había declarado que él ya no era su enemigo.

Dejó de buscar en los edificios y fue a las áreas verdes, pero no lo encontró por ninguna parte.

Pensó en ir a su casa, pero volteó la mirada y vio el bosque. En ese momento supo donde estaba. Se adentró sin pensar, con la certeza que él estaba allá. Siguió el sendero hacía la pequeña laguna.

Corrió dentro del camino y se detuvo en la mitad del recorrido, mirando hacia atrás y hacia adelante, una voz en su interior le gritaba que volviera a la biblioteca y se olvidara de Malfoy, que a Ron no le gustaría que este persiguiendo a otro hombre, alejo ese ultimo pensamiento… Ron es su novio y Malfoy es... Nada.

Miró a los dos caminos como si estuviese tomando una decisión importante y varios minutos después suspiró hondo y siguió caminando de frente en búsqueda de la laguna, ella no era una cobarde y no estaba haciendo nada malo, solo iba a darle consuelo a alguien que lo necesitara, así él no se lo hubiese pedido.

Llegó al otro lado del bosque, entrando en el claro hasta entrar al principio de la laguna, la miró unos segundos. Ya varias veces se había preguntado ¿quién haría algo así?, ya que no parecía algo natural, la laguna estaba completamente recubierta por árboles, era como si hubiesen crecido para proteger el liquido, para mantenerlo secreto y que llegar allí era un gran descubrimiento, tal vez porque el agua era cristalina sin importar que estuviese estancada en la mitad de árboles gigantes.

Allí frente a la laguna estaba Malfoy.

Hermione lo vio paralizada por unos segundos.

Él tenía la mirada perdida y las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica negra, el viento hacia que el cabello se le moviera y que él entrecerrara los ojos, parecía una estatua de mármol.

El corazón de Hermione se aceleró y ella frunció el ceño, no entendía esa reacción, tal vez era tristeza, si él antes de ese momento estaba perdido, ahora lo iba a estar más y ella sabía porque lo había visto cuando conversó con él y el día del juicio, que quería a su madre y que ella lo adoraba.

Todavía recordaba la mirada de alivio de Narcissa cuando lo dejaron a él libre de Askaban.

-Malfoy... - susurró lentamente mientras se acercaba a donde se encontraba.

Él no reacciono, siguió mirando al agua y ella se colocó frente al rubio para que la observara.

-Lo siento... - continuó ella y se mordió el labio al saber que lo que había dicho pudiera parecer irrisorio viniendo de quien venia.

Draco fijó la mirada en ella frunciendo el ceño - ¿Qué haces aquí? - le preguntó confundido, como si no la hubiese escuchado llegar y se hubiera sorprendido por encontrarla en ese sitio.

-Acabo de enterarme... – continuó Hermione con el corazón comprimido, él tenía la mirada tan triste que en ese momento no podía disimularlo u ocultarlo como sabía que hacia normalmente.

Él fijó su mirada al lago de nuevo por unos segundos como si no hubiese escuchado lo que ella le acababa de decir.

-Lo siento... - repitió ella estupidamente, mientras se abrazaba fuertemente.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto en voz baja sin mirarla.

-¿Por qué? - repitió Hermione confundida mientras lo miraba extrañada.

-¿Por qué lo sientes? - ella lo miró perpleja, era lo que se decía en esas ocasiones. Draco la miró fijamente unos segundos y continuó - ¿Acaso los conocías? ¿Hicieron algo bueno por ti?, No, no lo hicieron – respondió él sin dejarla hablar - si de algo se caracterizó mi padre fue en dar toda su vida en acabar a los seres como tu...

Hermione tembló por sus palabras - Lo se y por eso fue castigado, pero tu madre no merecía morir así - le dijo levantando la barbilla. No lo merecía, incluso había ayudado a Harry en la batalla final, y sea las razones que haya tenido, por el fin de la guerra, por matar a Voldemort o por volver a ver a su hijo con vida, lo cierto es que como todos tuvo una parte importante en la victoria.

-No, no lo merecía - dijo Draco mirando al lago de nuevo, perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Además no es por ellos que lo siento - le dijo sin siquiera saber de donde o por qué salían esas palabras - Lo siento por ti...

Esas palabras si causaron un efecto en Draco, él la miro fijamente, ella sentía como si se fuera a quemar con su mirada, tembló un poco como reacción a la intensidad de la misma y dio un paso para atrás inconscientemente - ¿Qué haces aquí Granger? - le preguntó secamente.

-No... no lo se - contestó Hermione por fin unos minutos después, ella misma se lo había preguntado y no entendía que iba a hacer en ese sitio, había justificado su acción de varias formas, pero en ese momento no las recordaba.

-¿Pretendes burlarte de mi? - le dijo acercándose un paso a ella.

-No... - contestó Hermione perpleja.

-Confirmar si acabo con mi vida este día también y así dejo de molestarte a ti y toda la comunidad mágica - Continuó mirándola sombriamente – un Mortifago menos, un triunfo sin duda, dos Mortifagos menos en un día.

-No - dijo Hermione con más énfasis, sintiéndose triste por esas palabras - solo pensé…

-¿Qué pensaste? ¿Que me ibas a encontrar tirado en el suelo llorando?, ¿Qué te necesitaba para consolarme?, ¿Qué podrías actuar como la niña perfecta y salvarme como haces con tus estúpidos intentos de liberar a los elfos domésticos? – le preguntaba mientras daba otro paso hacía ella, le hablaba con una voz tranquila, pero ella sabía que él no lo estaba, toda su actitud era amenazante.

-No... - dijo mientras daba un paso para alejarse de él y levantaba las manos para protegerse.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? - le dijo tomándola por las manos que ella había levantado y atrayéndola a su cuerpo apretándole las muñecas tan fuertemente que ella emitió un pequeño grito por el dolor - ¿Quieres que sea tu buena obra del día? - le dijo acercándola más a él, tanto que ella podía sentir los latidos de su corazón, su respiración en su mejilla y podía percibir su olor – ahora lo entiendo – continuó unos segundos después - como ya no tienes que salvar al mundo mágico quieres intentar salvarme a mi.

-Nada - gritó ella por fin, liberándose del entumecimiento de sus sentidos que él la había llevado cuando la atrapó en su cuerpo, empezó a forcejear sus brazos para que la soltara, sin ningún éxito - No quiero nada, esto fue un error ¡suéltame! - Le exigió forzando con más intensidad para soltarse de su agarre.

-Es por eso por lo que me hablas, por lo que me molestas hasta lo incansable, haciéndome preguntas estúpidas que hasta un gnomo sabría las respuestas, por lo que me sigues con tu mirada a donde quiera que voy, y me fuerzas a seguirte, a saber donde estas en cada momento – ella lo miró extrañada mientras negaba con la cabeza varias veces respirando entrecortadamente y tratando de alejarse - quieres pensar que con cinco palabras puedes salvarme Granger, hasta allí llega tu idiotez.

-¡No! Déjame ir Malfoy – le pidió mientras retorcía sus manos para liberarse – Yo no quiero salvarte…

-¿Qué harías para salvarme Granger? - le susurró en su oreja obviando lo que ella le había dicho y la tiró en la arena colocándose encima de ella.

-¡No! - gritó Hermione mientras se movía debajo de su cuerpo, retorciéndose para salir de su agarre, de su dominio. Draco tomó sus dos brazos con una suya impidiendo que se moviera y con la otra tomo su mandíbula haciendo que dejara de moverse para que lo observara - ¿Qué estas haciendo Malfoy? - le pregunto en un hilo de voz.

Él la observó fijamente por unos segundos y bajó la cabeza para besarla.

Cuando Hermione sintió sus labios presionando los suyos con fuerza gritó en su boca y trató de mover su cara para alejarse y que dejara de besarla, pero él tenía su mandíbula tomada con firmeza para que no lo hiciera. La aprisionó aún más con su cuerpo, y le abrió la boca con su mano y con su lengua para adentrarse en su interior e invadirla por completo.

Hermione gimió en protesta mientras con sus piernas lo trataba de alejar aunque quedo paralizada cuando sintió que él la empezó a embestir todavía con la ropa puesta, chocando sus partes intimas lentamente en movimientos circulares ya que en el forcejeó sus piernas quedaron separadas y él la envolvió con su cuerpo.

-Detente - le gritó desesperada cuando él libero sus labios, pero dos segundos después volvió a unirlos, mordiendo sus labios, delineándolos con su lengua, buscando una respuesta de su parte, todavía sujetándole la mandíbula con una mano.

Hermione emitió un grito exasperado y unos segundos después le respondió el beso con la misma intensidad con que lo estaba recibiendo.

Algo en ella despertó.

Nunca había besado ni necesitado nada como en ese momento.

No sabia lo que era desear a nadie, no sabia lo que era que todo su cuerpo despertara anhelando el roce de otra persona, pero eso era lo que estaba experimentando en ese momento, no podía pensar, analizar lo que estaba sucediendo ni con quien lo estaba haciendo.

Solamente podía besarlo, acariciar sus labios y batallar con su lengua, emitiendo pequeños gemidos por la intensidad del beso y por los movimientos de él en la zona sur de su cuerpo que no se habían detenido en ningún momento.

Unos segundos después empezó a forcejear pero para liberar sus manos y él lo entendió ya que la soltó e inmediatamente ella tomó su cabello para jalarlo un poco aunque después lo atrajo mas a su cuerpo, a sus labios, para que no la soltara y lo empezó a acariciar desesperada por sentirlo mientras sus lenguas luchaban en un enfrentamiento y ella envolvía sus piernas en su cuerpo sin saber si estaba haciendo lo correcto o no.

Él liberó sus labios unos minutos después y la dejó jadeando por aire, ella mantenía los ojos cerrados y sintió como empezó a besar su cuello y mandíbula y con sus manos empezó a recorrer las partes de su cuerpo a los que llegaba.

Draco rompió la túnica de Hermione en un jalón y ella jadeo asombrada, aunque no hablo, no lo detuvo, solo abrió los ojos un momento para ver como observaba su cuerpo. Su blusa estaba completamente arrugada y la falda que tenía puesta estaba a la altura de su cintura debido a lo que el propio Draco le estaba haciendo unos minutos atrás.

Hermione no pensaba ni media, solo sentía, se encontró a si misma quitándole su túnica y jalando la camisa para sentir la piel de su espalda mientras volvía a buscar su boca para besarlo desesperadamente, él tocaba sus senos sobre la blusa y bajaba la mano para acariciar su centro, ella tembló y emitió un grito cuando él introdujo su dedo debajo de la ropa interior y empezó a tocarla, a rozarla.

Ella se arqueó suspirando cuando su dedo se introdujo dentro de ella, y empezó a rasguñar su espalda mientras él se separaba un poco de ella y buscó sus labios de nuevo. Hermione rompió el beso unos minutos después para respirar y luego buscó su cuello para besarlo cuando lo sintió en su centro esta vez sin ropa que los separara, se tensó y dejo de respirar, mientras lo miraba asustada, pero él no la vio ya que estaba besando su cuello y un segundo después Draco empujó fuertemente dentro de ella, llegando hasta el lo mas profundo de su ser y rompiendo cualquier impedimento que encontrara en el camino.

Hermione mordió su hombro por reflejo para acallar el grito que emitió por el dolor por sintió en ese momento, era como si él la hubiese desgarrado por dentro.

Ella dejo caer su cabeza y cerró los ojos mientras sentía como dos lágrimas corrían por su mejilla y trataba de relajarse para que el dolor se alejara.

Sintió como Draco seguía dentro de ella pero completamente paralizado, ella sentía la mirada fija de él en su cara así no lo observara. Abrió los ojos y vio la expresión aterrorizada e incrédula de él por lo que había hecho - Maldita sea - escuchó que decía mientras veía el lago y el sitio donde estaban – ¿qué hice? – masculló en voz baja, levantándose y dejándola en el suelo mientras salía corriendo lejos de ese sitio… lejos de ella.

Hermione se enrolló en posición fetal, envolviéndose en su túnica rota y empezó a llorar de forma incontrolable.

En ese momento se dio cuenta lo que había hecho.

La pregunta que él había emitido en voz alta la repetía mil y un veces en su interior.

¿Cómo permitió que llegaran a ese extremo?, no entendía como había pasado eso, no comprendía como había permitido que las cosas llegaran a ese punto, solo había ido a consolarlo.

¿Por que lo había buscado? él tenia razón, ellos no eran nada, ni siquiera amigos, por qué tenia que preocuparse por él o tratar de confortarlo.

Él la beso y ella se olvido del mundo, de sus principios, valores, de que no tenían nada, había olvidado todo.

Lloró más fuertemente cuando pensó en Ronald, le había fallado y no sabía como podía decirle que había estado con Draco Malfoy.

La mataría y lo mataría a él.

Dejó de respirar cuando se dio cuenta que su corazón se contrajo más fuerte cuando pensó en que algo malo le pasara a Draco Malfoy.

* * *

_Nueva York. Día antes de navidad. Actualidad._

Ambos se miraron fijamente por mucho tiempo.

No habían intercambiado palabras por algunos minutos. Desde que ella terminó de decir lo último que sucedió ese día se habían sumido en ese silencio extraño.

Hermione todavía no podía entender como había perdido la virginidad de esa forma, y él la miraba un poco avergonzado, solo un poco, y solo si sabias leer debajo del cubo de hielo de su mirada.

-Te comportaste como un imbécil - declaró Hermione diez minutos después – huiste como un cobarde.

Él miro al fuego perdido en sus pensamientos sin responder nada.

Todavía le dolía haber hecho eso, ella lo sabía, así él no quiera aceptarlo o decir que lo recuerda.

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	8. Promesas

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J K ROWLING, solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola :D, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

* * *

_Nueva York. Noche antes de navidad. Actualidad._

Draco dejó de ver al fuego y la observó a ella, el dolor que reflejo su mirada por un segundo quedó oculto de nuevo y Hermione desvió su mirada, no podía soportar la frialdad del hombre que amaba, aún sabiendo que la merecía… eso y mucho más.

-Déjame ver si entiendo – dijo él levantándose del sillón y caminando hacía donde ella estaba – Tu Malfoy acababa de enterarse de la muerte de su madre, estaba tratando de asumir ese hecho y la forma grotesca en como se lo dijeron, como si su madre fuera un animal y se regocijaran por la muerte de un ser humano, solo porque pensaba distinto a ustedes.

-Draco… - dijo ella mirándolo fijamente mientras se levantaba.

-Y tú llegaste a ese sitio donde nadie te invito, a tratar de confortarlo cuando él no te lo pidió ni tenían ningún tipo de relación para sentirte con derecho a hacerlo, lo provocaste, lo molestaste…

-No lo hice… - dijo ella respirando entrecortadamente

-Al estar allí lo hiciste, al verlo con ese brillo de superioridad en tu mirada, pensó que lo querías humillar, regodearte con su sufrimiento.

-Jamás – dijo ella negando con la cabeza – solo quería decirte que estaba allí para ti, que me dolía que te hubiese sucedido eso.

-Tal vez no lo vio así – dijo él mirándola fijamente, como si estuviese taladrándola con su mirada – ¿cómo lo iba a hacer si ustedes dos solo habían compartido una larga enemistad y cuatro palabras? y después se descontroló, hizo algo que no debió haber hecho, que lo avergonzó y lo mas seguro es que no ayudo tus recriminaciones y la culpa que sintió por haberte ultrajado así.

-¿Recriminaciones? – preguntó ella observándolo confundida – esta es la primera vez que hablamos de eso, así sea en tercera persona y tu pretendas que estas viendo el asunto imparcialmente, y es importante que sepas que nunca te reclame nada.

-Estoy seguro que para él la recriminación de tu cuerpo fue suficiente, tus lágrimas, toda tú reflejabas acusaciones hacía él.

Ella se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza, mirándolo triste – Nunca te culpe de nada…

-Acabas de decir que él se comporto como imbécil – repitió sus palabras refiriéndose a una tercera persona, como si no fuera él mismo el autor de esos hechos – que huyó como un cobarde, tal vez no comprendas que él no se estaba comportando como él mismo en ese momento, y que en nada mejoró hacer lo que hizo…

Hermione lo miró unos segundos consternada, no, no mejoró al buscarla íntimamente a ella por consuelo, tal vez hasta empeoró todo, ya que no era fácil para él así como no lo era para ella, luchar con sus instintos y con su crianza era agotador, alejar los parámetros expuestos fue lo mas difícil para ambos, así cada quien haya batallado su guerra particular con su mente y su corazón – No me refería al acto en si Draco, mas bien era al hecho de que te fuiste, que no terminaste lo que iniciaste, que era lo que yo mas deseaba en ese momento…

-¿Y después? – Preguntó él - ¿Qué hubiese pasado contigo si ese hombre culmina lo que inició?

Hermione suspiró pero no dijo nada, tal vez hubiese sucedido exactamente lo mismo, ella terminaría llorando y él huyendo, ahora después de tanto tiempo y tantas experiencias vividas no estaba segura si lo que paso ese día fue lo mejor o si lo hubiese cambiado – No lo se… - contestó llanamente.

-¿Y que pasó después Granger? – Dijo él en voz amenazante mientras se acercaba a su cuerpo - ¿Qué hiciste después?

Hermione bajó la cabeza y se abrazó a si misma – Después me equivoque – él rió sin humor – una de las tantas equivocaciones que cometí en ese tiempo…

Draco se alejó de ellas y se apoyó en la ventana – Habla – le ordenó unos minutos después.

-¿Por qué nos torturas así Draco? – Le preguntó viéndolo sin moverse, él no se molesto en voltearse o en mirarla – se que esto te hace sufrir tanto como a mi, así digas que no recuerdes…

-No lo hago…

Hermione suspiró y se abrazó mas fuerte - ¿Por qué te torturas?...

Draco se encogió de hombros – No recuerdo Granger y quiero saberlo todo… me lo prometiste hace unas horas…

Ella se sentó en la silla mas cercana y observó un punto fijo en la pared – Te lo prometí, es cierto… cumpliré lo que te dije – asintió lentamente y lo observó unos segundos, seguía viendo por la ventana – ahora te hago otra promesa… no te va a gustar todo lo que oigas – vio como se tensó ligeramente en sus hombros pero no contestó, ella no lo esperaba que lo hiciera.

* * *

_La Madriguera. Londres. Tres años. Un mes y medio atrás._

Hermione estaba sentada en la cama apoyando su cuerpo en la pared observando como Ron se movía por la habitación.

Sonrió ligeramente al verlo tratar de calmar a su lechuza el tiempo suficiente para que se alimente. _Pig_ estaba mucho mas tranquila, pero cada vez que se encontraba al lado de Ron o que él la iba a alimentar empezaba una pequeña guerra que lo hacia maldecir mil veces la suerte de no poder deshacerse del regalo que le dio Sirius Black.

Volteó la mirada y se vio reflejada en el espejo que estaba frente a la cama un segundo y concluyó que por fuera estaba mostrando la misma expresión de siempre.

Tranquila, ecuánime, pensativa y perspicaz.

Su ropa era igual que la que siempre usaba. Tenía un jean y una blusa lila de botones que cubría todo su cuerpo, incluso con un botón más arriba de lo normal.

La podían tomar como tímida o como rígida, cualquiera de las dos versiones que pensaran era completamente falsa.

Solo era ella luciendo como siempre, con sus zapatos bajos y su cabello suelto y un poco alborotado, no mucho, no desde que descubrió como aplacarlo.

Pero por dentro...

La gente se sorprendería si pudiera entrar en el revolucionado mundo interior de Hermione Granger...

Sobre todo en ese momento...

Sobre todo por la razón que la había llevado allí ese día...

Observó como su mano temblaba ligeramente y la tomó fuertemente con su otra mano para evitar que alguien lo viera, que lo descubriera.

Que entendiera lo que ella misma no comprendía...

Había tenido relaciones sexuales con Draco Malfoy...

Ese día se cumplirían exactamente dos semanas desde esa tarde y ella todavía no lo comprende...

No fueron relaciones sexuales como tal, es cierto, porque él, gracias a Dios, se detuvo, completamente ilógico si le preguntan a ella porque el daño ya estaba hecho, pero lo hizo.

Draco Malfoy se detuvo.

Ella no.

Eso era lo peor de todo. Lo más criticable y reprochable. Ella no se detuvo o le pidió que lo hiciera.

Si es sincera consigo misma debe aceptar que no tenia intenciones de hacerlo, no le importó nada ni nadie.

No recordó al hombre que tenía frente a ella maldiciendo su suerte por quinta vez mientras trataba de enviar una carta.

Ella se entregó a Draco Malfoy.

Dejó que la besara, que la acariciara, permitió que llegará mas lejos de lo que había permitido a Ron en todos sus intentos desde que se juntaron al terminar la Guerra.

Y lo permitió sin exigir nada, sin hablarle, sin prometerle algo. Sin siquiera saber Si Malfoy la deseaba, ya que para él solo fue un acto de castigo, de humillación porque ella se digno en pensar que él necesitaría ayuda.

Y ella sabe, esta segura de eso, que si no fuera porque él se detuvo hubiesen llegado al final.

Ella quería que continuara...

Así el dolor fuera insoportable, la situación hubiese sido humillante y las palabras de él hayan sido falsas e hirientes.

Ella lo había deseado con una fuerza descomunal, lo quería todo en ese momento sin importarte qué o a quién dañaba en el proceso.

Se mordió el labio fuertemente, mientras se levantaba de la cama para mirar en la ventana.

Habían sido dos semanas completamente horribles...

Ella se sentía deprimida y mortificada consigo misma por lo que hizo, por como faltó y obvió todos sus principios, por como le falló al hombre que la amaba y todo sin una razón lógica que la justificará.

Había pasado cada día como dormida, en trance, caminando cabizbaja. Theo se había preocupado al verla así, trataba de animarla todo el tiempo sin ningún éxito, le preguntaba que le pasaba varias veces al día, pero Hermione se negaba a contestar, a contarle que pasaba. Ese era su secreto.

Por lo menos en todo ese tiempo no tuvo que preocuparse ni una vez por Draco Malfoy.

Si antes de ese evento él estaba alejándose cada vez más, después de ese día estaba completamente desaparecido.

Iba a clases y después huía, no estaba con Theo, ni siquiera en la biblioteca, salía corriendo cada vez que terminaba las clases y se refugiaba Dios sabrá donde.

Theo cada vez estaba más confundido. Gracias a Dios que no unía cabos. Para él eran dos situaciones completamente distintas, que ella estaba extraña y que con respecto a Draco, sus constantes desapariciones se trataban por la muerte de su madre, por lo que necesitaba tiempo para asimilarlo. Así se lo había dicho a ella unos días atrás, justificándolo, tal vez para que Hermione no pensará que era por su razón por la que él hacía eso.

Pero ella no necesitaba justificación. Ella conocía la razón por la que él no se acercaba.

Estaba avergonzado, por haber actuado así, por lo que le hizo, eso era lo que había leído de su mirada segundos antes que se apartará y la dejará sola en el lago.

Tal vez incluso se culpará por lo sucedió ese día, pero ella no lo hacía ¿cómo podría?, si ella no lo detuvo en ningún momento, podría haber luchado, podría haber tomado su varita cuando él le soltó el agarre de sus brazos, podía haber gritado que se detuviera, que era su primera vez, podría haberlo mordido fuertemente en vez de besarlo.

Podría haber hecho mil y un cosas para parar lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos dos.

Pero no lo hizo.

Porque lo deseaba como nunca había deseado nada en ese mundo.

Por esa razón estaba ese día en la madriguera, había pasado dos semanas pensando, analizando lo que sucedió, lo que permitió que ocurriera, lo que había cambiado en ella desde ese día, porque ciertamente algo lo hizo.

Ya no era la misma. Había cambiado. Pero sabía que era una mujer y tenía que comportarse como tal, tenía que afrontar la responsabilidad de sus actos, como ha hecho toda su vida y contarle la verdad a Ron.

Explicarle lo que sucedió y pedirle que la perdone, que fue su culpa, y con eso alejarse de él para siempre ya que no lo merecía, no después de cómo le falló.

Había meditado por mucho tiempo y hasta sabía lo que le iba a decir, lo ensayó en los últimos cinco días y hubiese ido antes si no supiera que él estaba en exámenes y no le era justo que él perdiera alguna materia por su error.

Suspiró hondo - _Esa era una vulgar excusa_…

Había temido ese momento desde que decidió que tenía que hacerlo y la verdad lo había atrasado hasta el último momento. No parecía una Gryffindor, sino una cobarde, lo sabía y era lo que mas le dolía de toda esa situación.

Por eso había inventado excusas y lo había postergado, pero una de ellas era la que la había atrasado tanto tiempo. Se convenció a si misma al pensar que no era justo para Ron que ella le contará eso, no lo iba a mejorar o cambiar, no buscaba aliviarlo a él sino a ella misma, liberarse de la culpa por haberle fallado. Sabía que la situación no se iba a repetir nunca mas, entonces ¿por qué tenía que contárselo?

Pero después de unos días esa excusa se agotó por si misma.

Ron tenía derecho a saberlo, ella debía confesarlo y dejarlo, por eso, estaba allí y por eso tenía las palabras exactas que iba a pronunciar:

_Ron, eres el mejor amigo que he tenido en mi vida, y te has portado como el mejor novio que una mujer podría tener, comprensivo, amoroso, dulce y yo… no te merezco. Lo siento Ron, te engañé, estuve con otro hombre en la universidad, fue un error, no significó nada y lamentó haberte perdido por esto. Te amo tanto Ron, créeme que lo hago. Perdóname…_

Algo así iba a decir y después se iba a ir lejos, no creía que él la perdone ni siquiera cree que él la permita terminar de hablar. Es Ron, el hombre más impulsivo y visceral que conoce, tal vez la insulté a ella y le exija saber quien es la persona con la que lo engañó, pero eso si no se lo dirá, no quiere que las cosas lleguen hasta ese extremo. No quiere que nada le suceda.

A ninguno de los dos.

Lo miró fijamente por unos minutos y él como si lo hubiese sentido volteó a verla con una amplía sonrisa, dejó la lechuza y se acercó lentamente a donde esta parada.

A Hermione se le humedecieron los ojos. Le había fallado y era cierto que lo amaba, claro que lo hacía, siempre lo había hecho. Él era su mejor amigo, el hombre en el que ella más confía en su vida, su apoyo incondicional, con quien batalló las luchas más fuertes y al que había querido desde que era una niña.

Lo amaba tanto… no entiende como hizo lo que hizo…

-¿Te pasa algo Herms? – le preguntó Ron confundido mientras se sentaba y la jalaba a su cuerpo.

Hermione se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza todavía con los ojos humedecidos, los cerró para evitar llorar y al sentir su pecho en el hombro se volteó y lo abrazó fuertemente con las manos en su cuello, ocultó la cabeza en el pecho de Ron como una niña pequeña y empezó a respirar entrecortadamente, tranquilizándose con su olor familiar y masculino que a ella le encantaba.

-Herms... – susurró él apretándola mas fuerte y besando su frente – Cuéntamelo…

-Ron… - empezó ella y lo miró a los ojos, sus ojos azules brillaban fuertemente, viéndola completamente preocupados por ella, por como estaba actuando, porque no era normal que Hermione se comportará de esa manera. Ella por unos minutos se perdió en su abrazo, calmándose, temblando por lo que iba a hacer, porque lo iba a perder, no solo a él si no a todo lo que conocía, a su familia, a los Señores Weasley, a Ginny, incluso a Harry, ya que si bien sabía que él era su mejor amigo, también sabía que Harry no se iba a poner en contra de su novia y su mejor amigo – Yo…

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó en voz baja Ron.

-Te amo tanto Ron… - dijo ella consternada en que de todo lo que iba a decir esa fueron las palabras que salieron de sus labios.

Ron sonrió y la besó en la frente por unos segundos – Yo también Herms…

Hermione negó varias veces con la cabeza y sintió como una lágrima corría con su mejilla, él la limpió con un dedo y la miró extrañado – Nunca lo dudes Ron – le pidió abrazándolo mas fuerte – te quiero tanto…

-Herms – dijo sonriendo - ¿estás loca? ¿Estás en esos días que afectan a las mujeres?, no entiendo por qué crees que lo dudaré…

Ella asintió mordiéndose el labio – Perdóname – le pidió sin mirarlo, maldiciéndose a si misma por no decir la verdad, por no querer perderlo, por temer perder no solo a Ron si no a todo lo que conocía por una equivocación que no volverá a repetirse, no lo permitiría.

Ron asintió - Herms… todas las mujeres tienen derecho a actuar como loca de vez en cuando, eso es lo que dice mi papá – dijo confundido y sonriendo pícaro.

Ella lo miró sonriendo, con lágrimas en los ojos y se acercó a él – Dímelo, di que me perdonas… por favor.

Ron asintió abrazándola mas fuerte – Te perdono… ¿es suficiente?

Ella asintió acercándose a su cara y besándolo a los labios. Él frunció el ceño pero se dejo llevar.

Hermione lo tiró en la cama acostándose encima de él y lo besó más profundamente. Quería borrar todo rastro de Draco Malfoy de sus labios y quería demostrarse a si misma que no importaba, que podía sentir lo mismo que la dominó ese día cuando él la tocó con Ron, sentir la revolución que la embargó cuando la besó y ella de imbécil se dejo llevar por la situación.

Unos minutos después Ron la volteó quedando debajo de su cuerpo y empezó a besar su cuello y mandíbula. Hermione cerró los ojos y aunque se tensó no hizo ningún movimiento o dijo nada para que se detuviera, ella necesitaba sentir lo mismo por él, olvidar a Malfoy, alejarse de algo que no va a ser…

Ron dejó de besarla respirando entrecortadamente y empezó a repartir besos húmedos por su cuerpo mientras tocaba sus pechos un poco mas bruscos de lo normal, nada como el roce de Malfoy que hacía que despertará el deseo dentro de su cuerpo.

Cerró los ojos bruscamente alejando ese pensamiento y se levantó buscando su boca de nuevo desesperada, necesitaba alejar esos pensamientos, no entendía, no había comparación, estaba besando al hombre que amaba no a un imbécil que no sabe distinguir solidaridad y empatía a condescendencia y burla.

Ron estaba emocionado por la buena disposición de Hermione, no había otra forma de ponerlo, era la primera vez que ella tomaba la iniciativa o se mostraba tan ansiosa como él. Estaban sentados y entrelazados completamente, sin saber donde empezaba uno y terminaba otro. Él le había desabrochado varios botones de su blusa y la acariciaba libremente mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello y su cuero cabelludo, con los ojos cerrados tratando de liberarse y de demostrarse a si misma que lo que pasó con Draco Malfoy no era algo único e irrepetible, que podía tener el mismo cúmulo de sentimientos y deseos con su novio, al que amaba y con quien quería pasar el resto de su vida, pero sabiendo al momento que pensaba en eso que no era lo mismo.

Dejo caer las manos en la cama a los lados de la cama y mientras él la besaba desesperado. Ella solo respondía, no lo deseaba con la misma intensidad que lo hizo con él, ni sentía lo mismo que experimento en esos momentos.

-¡Ron! – escucharon la puerta que sonaba varias veces y se separaron asustados. Hermione se levantó de la cama para arreglarse la ropa y escuchó como Ron maldecía por lo bajo.

-¿Si mamá? – preguntó con voz ronca mientras se acomodaba a su vez la franela que Hermione había arrugado acariciándolo momentos atrás.

Molly abrió la puerta y Hermione se sonrojó al pensar que la Señora Weasley supiera que es lo que estaba pasando en esa habitación segundos atrás – Hermione… – sonrió mientras los veía a ambos – no sabía que estabas aquí – dijo sinceramente.

-¿Cómo está Señora Weasley? – dijo Hermione mas sonrojada si era posible.

-Oh querida, llámame Molly, prácticamente somos familia, me encanta que tu y Ron estén juntos lo sabes, tu eres como otra hija para mí…

-Mamá... – dijo Ron incomodo mientras la veía exasperado - ¿Qué sucede?

-Tu padre quiere hablar contigo sobre el viaje a Rumania, dice que Charlie esta ansioso porque vayan. Hermione querida – dijo Molly sonriendo un poco y acercándose a ella. Después de la muerte de Fred había perdido un poco la vivacidad que acostumbraba tener, estaba más melancólica de lo normal, pero seguía siendo la mujer más dulce y fuerte que hubiese conocido en su vida - ¿Nos acompañaras a cenar? Ginny salió con Harry pero en unas horas debe llegar, si quieres, puedes quedarte a dormir y pasar el fin de semana con nosotros, Ginny estará encantada de tener una compañera de cuarto.

Hermione sonrió y asintió, extrañaba a sus amigos y deseaba a estar con ellos, tal vez al estar en un lugar seguro con la gente que conocía, todo lo que estaba pasando en su interior se duerma y se olvide.

Comió con los Señores Weasley quienes hablaban tranquilamente de todo un poco, sobre las órdenes del Ministerio y sus leyes de inclusión buscando acabar con la discriminación por sangre. El Señor Weasley empezó a hablar de los Mortifagos detenidos y comentó sobre la muerte de Narcissa Malfoy, ella se tensó por unos segundos, mientras lo miraba con preocupación – Pobre Draco Malfoy – dijo el papá de Ron – perder a sus dos padres en un mismo año, debe ser muy dificil para él…

-Eran Mortifagos – dijo Ron seriamente mirando el plato.

-Son seres humanos – se encontró Hermione diciendo antes de morderse el labio por haberlo defendido.

-Honestamente Hermione – dijo Ron mirándolo incrédulo – quien te escucha diría que defiendes a nuestros enemigos.

-No los defiendo Ron – replicó mortificada – solo digo que como todos merecen respeto y dignidad, ya cumplieron sus sentencias…

-Merecen morir – dijo Ron molesto. Ella lo entendía, Fred había fallecido en mano de uno de ellos, además de que iba en contra de todo lo que ellos creían, pero eso no significa que estuviese en lo correcto.

-Han sido castigados Ron, es justo que después sean reinsertados en la sociedad no excluidos.

-¿Has visto a Draco Malfoy en la Universidad?, tengo entendido que esta asistiendo allí por mandato del tribunal.

Hermione lo observó fijamente y sintió como el aire se tensaba en el ambiente. Miró a Ron y él la miraba en una mezcla de asombro y rabia que no había visto nunca en su vida. Hermione maldijo internamente. Debió contarle antes sobre que él estaba estudiando con ella – Si, él asiste en la misma universidad – dijo ella con voz un poco ahogada.

-¡¿Qué? – Gritó Ron levantándose de la mesa - ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

Hermione respiró entrecortadamente – Yo… - Ron se levantó y salió de la habitación dejándola a ella sola y pálida, y a sus padres asombrados – Discúlpenme… - pidió mientras se levantaba a buscarlo.

Lo encontró en el jardín respirando hondo como si estuviese calmándose – Ron…

-Has estado estudiando y viviendo con un mortifago y no me habías dicho nada…

Hermione suspiró – Ex mortifago Ron, y ya estudie con él seis años en Howgarts, creo que puedo manejarlo.

-Pero allí estábamos nosotros para protegerte… - continuó él molesto.

-No necesito protección, lo sabes, ellos no son tan malos – dijo y después se mordió el labio al entender lo que había dicho.

-¿Ellos? – Ron se volteó para mirarla de frente - ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Hermione suspiró y lo miró agotada. Estaba cansada de mentir por omisión, de no contarle la verdad, sobre todo porque dentro de ella había una mentira tan grande que toda la situación Theodore Nott y su amistad con un Slytherin era irrisoria al lado de lo que cargaba su alma en ese momento – Theodore Nott también estudia allí.

-¿Nott? – preguntó él perplejo.

Hermione asintió – Nosotros… somos amigos – Allí esta, ya lo había dicho. Lo miró unos minutos esperando que él reaccionara y jura que se volvió rojo completamente.

-¿De qué demonios estas hablando Hermione? – Ya no era el hombre de unas horas atrás, estaba rabioso y ella sabía que se lo merecía, sobre todo porque no era nada comparado a lo que debería sentir por ella en esos momentos.

-Ron… - Se acercó y le tomó la mano – no pasa nada, él no me esta molestando ni nada, solo hablamos algunas veces, hacemos los trabajos juntos.

-¿Con un Slytherin? – preguntó perplejo.

Hermione torció la boca en desagrado – Es un ser humano Ron, por Dios, ya estamos en la universidad, hemos pasado una guerra, deberíamos ser adultos y tratarnos todos como iguales.

-¿Y con Malfoy? – Preguntó mirándola fijamente – ¿También eres amiga de él?, ¿también juegas a la igualdad con él después de cómo te trato en el colegio?

Hermione lo vio unos minutos, sin siquiera notarlo Ron la llevó a una encrucijada, en ese momento ella podría contestarle, podría decirle lo que pasó con él, o simplemente confesarle que lo había traicionado, que además de ocultarle su amistad con unos Slytherin había algo peor.

Bajó la cabeza y miró fijamente al suelo. No podía hacerlo, no podía confesar su crimen, era su pena, la de nadie mas, ya lo había decidido horas atrás y debía mantenerlo - No, no soy su amiga, él estudia allí pero… no tenemos ningún tipo de relación – se sintió como lo peor del mundo al pronunciar esas palabras, era mas fácil mentir por omisión a decirlo de frente, pero de nuevo las palabras salieron de su boca sin poder analizarlo.

-No puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto Hermione… que te juntes con esa gente.

-¿De qué hablas Ron?, por Dios, solo soy amiga de Theo, no hay nada malo en eso…

Ron la miró acusatoriamente y se acercó a ella hasta llegar a unos centímetros de distancia – Si piensas así ¿por qué me lo ocultaste? ¿Por qué no me contaste que esa era la gente con la que estabas? ¡Sabes que esta mal! ¡Por eso no me dijiste nada!

-Ron no… - le dijo mirándolo suplicante.

-No puedo creer esto, ¡eres mi novia Hermione! Sabía que algo así iba a pasar si te dejaba ir sola a ese sitio.

-¿Si me dejabas ir? – Preguntó perpleja – Soy un ser humano Ron, yo soy capaz de tomar todas mis decisiones sin pedirte permiso.

-Pero me ocultas cosas, por eso te estabas comportando de forma extraña, por eso no querías que fuera a la Universidad, temías que descubría tu juego, temías que descubriera que estas saliendo con el tal Nott…

-¿Qué? – preguntó con la boca abierta del asombro. ¿De qué estas hablando Ronald? – le dijo con tono seco mirándolo molesta.

-¡¿Me estas engañando con él verdad? – le gritó y ella se encontró viendo a todos lados para ver si con los gritos habían salido algunos de los padres de Ron.

Hermione estaba en shok y empezó a negar con la cabeza mientras sus ojos se humedecían – No Ron, no te estoy engañando con Theo, solo somos amigos, y francamente estoy cansada de tus celos – le dijo con tono fuerte, ¿cómo se le ocurría pensar que ella lo engañaba? Nunca lo había hecho, se detuvo al pensar en Draco Malfoy pero lo desecho inmediatamente, no quería pensar en él en ese momento y si bien había sucedido algo entre ellos fue algo de una sola oportunidad, que no se iba a repetir.

-¿Entonces por qué no me habías contado que te veías con él?

-Porque sabía que ibas a reaccionar así, indignado y molesto por relacionarme con el "enemigo" como si la guerra no hubiese terminado y todos tratemos de continuar con nuestra vida. Yo no te preguntó con quien estas o hablas en tu Universidad.

-Porque estoy con Harry – dijo él furioso.

-Porque confió en ti – le dijo y se mordió el labio fuertemente, era una hipócrita al pelear de esa forma y a decirle esas palabras, y se sintió peor cuando la expresión de él cambió a remordimiento y se abalanzó a ella a abrazarla fuertemente.

-Tienes razón Hermione – le dijo besando su cuello y ella cerró los ojos para que no viera la culpa que transmitía su mirada – no debí decirte eso… yo si confió en ti…

Hermione negó con la cabeza repetidas veces – No, tu tienes razón, yo… debí contártelo antes… tenía miedo.

-Siempre puedes decirme lo que te sucede Hermione… se que a veces soy un bruto para eso de los sentimientos, pero poco a poco estoy aprendiendo.

Hermione asintió mordiéndose el labio con fuerza – Si…

-Te quiero Herms… nunca lo olvides.

Él la besó de nuevo y ella cerró los labios y apretó las manos hasta convertirlo en puños para no separarse, no merecía esos besos ni la confianza que él depositaba en ella.

-¡Hermione! – gritó Harry y ella aprovechó para salir de los brazos de Ron y abalanzarse en los de su amigo para poder soportar lo que estaba sucediendo con ella en esos momentos.

-¿Te quedaras todo el fin de semana? – preguntó Ginny sonriendo.

-Si – contestó Hermione todavía abrazada a Harry.

-Entonces le enviare una lechuza a Luna y Neville para que vengan mañana.

Al otro día pasearon por el callejón Diagon, comieron, jugaron y Hermione sonrió y se permitió relajarse un poco con todo el grupo. Ron le había contado a Harry sobre las nuevas amistades de Hermione, y él aunque no armó una escena como la que hizo su novio si le advirtió que cualquier cosa que sucediera se lo contará y que tuviera cuidado ya que si bien la guerra había acabado todavía quedaban libre muchas personas que harían lo que fuera para dañarlos a ellos y lo que representaban.

Hermione asintió mordiéndose el labio fuertemente, esas palabras le hicieron recordar a Malfoy, diciéndole en una noche frente a un lago, que la vigilaba porque existían personas que pueden hacerle daño. Sonrió agradeciéndole a Harry su apoyo, comprensión y preocupación y los dejo solos para ver vitrinas con Ginny y Luna.

Al otro día Hermione se levantó muy temprano y bajó al jardín, estaban todos durmiendo ya que era domingo y dentro de unas horas iba a volver a la Universidad.

Se sentó al ver como salía al sol y a relajarse en silencio – Hola Hermione – escuchó cinco minutos después, se sobresaltó tanto que dio un pequeño brinco en la grama, volteó la cara mirando a Luna como si estuviese loca.

-¡Luna! – Gritó y respiró hondo para calmar su corazón – Casi me matas del susto…

-Lo siento – dijo Luna sonriendo mientras se acostaba en la grama.

Hermione se dejó caer en la grama y vio al cielo gris, que no terminaba de amanecer.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio y Hermione se mordió el labio mientras la miraba y miraba al horizonte – Si quieres me voy y regreso… - dijo Luna tranquilamente.

-¿Por qué quieres hacer eso? – preguntó Hermione confundida.

-Tal vez te sea mas sencillo hablar si sientes que me fui un rato… - dijo sin mirarla y con un aspecto tan tranquilo y calmado que Hermione se asombró de que sea tan intuitiva cuando pareciera que todo el tiempo estaba perdida en su mundo.

-¿Cómo sabías que quería hablar? – le preguntó en un murmullo.

-Ya te lo dije una vez… - dijo sonriéndole – tu mirada cambia.

Hermione asintió y después de unos minutos acepto que debía contar algo de lo que estaba en su interior, así no pueda contarlo todo – Estaba pensando en que es mejor: ocultar algo sabiendo que al decirlo vas a herir a alguien o contarlo sabiendo que al final no vas a cambiar nada, solo aliviarte a ti misma.

Luna asintió sin verla – Pero si no lo cuentas no estarás viviendo algo verdadero…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – le preguntó Hermione, mirándola fijamente.

-Que será una mentira, porque si tu ocultas algo para no dañar una situación o a alguien, lo que sea que estés formando se derrumbara, porque no hay sinceridad.

Hermione asintió - ¿Y que debo hacer? Arriesgar todo por algo que no puedo cambiar…

-Podrías confiar en la persona a la que le estas ocultando ese algo… tal vez te sorprenda.

-Tal vez no… tal vez actué como sé que lo hará y pierda todo en el proceso.

Luna la miró y sonrió – Entonces tienes que decidir Hermione, pensar que es lo que quieres, puede que no pierdas nada, puede que lo pierdas todo – suspiró mirando al vacío con la cabeza de medio lado, como perdida en sus pensamiento – Pero lo seguro es que te encuentres a ti en el proceso – le dijo varios minutos después.

Hermione miró al horizonte unos segundos y después cerró los ojos.

Ya ella decidió, ese fin de semana escogió a Ron.

Aunque… ¿qué estaba pensando? No había nada que decidir. Draco Malfoy no es y nunca será una opción, y tampoco lo quiere ni lo desea, solo se confundió por la intensidad que sintió ese día, pero eso solo fue locura temporal, ni siquiera sabe que le ocurrió ese día y ya no quiere saberlo, solo desea olvidarlo.

Draco Malfoy se alejó, la borró de su vida y ella hará lo mismo con él… porque no significó nada.

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	9. Descubrimientos

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J K ROWLING, solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola :D, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

* * *

_Universidad __Pilliwickle__. Tres años. Un mes y una semana atrás._

Hermione llevaba una semana en la Universidad desde que había visto a Ron en la madriguera y ahora estaba haciendo todo correctamente. Como debió hacerlo desde el principio.

Su preocupación era solo el estudio.

Ignoraba a Malfoy tanto como él la ignoraba a ella. No lo veía en clases, ni se preocupaba por donde iba cuando salía corriendo para alejarse de ella, evitaba pensar en él y en sus penas, no le importaba que estuviese sufriendo por la perdida de su madre o por la soledad que lo apesadumbraba.

No era una persona de su interés.

Con eso estaba logrando por fin una especie de equilibrio, lo cual era bueno si ignoraba un extraño vacío que se instauraba en su pecho cuando él no estaba cerca.

Un sentimiento ilógico.

Que ella no lograba entender y por eso obviaba.

En esos días se encontró evadiendo hasta a Theodore.

No lo quería hacer, él era un buen amigo y le había demostrado con creces que era una persona de confianza, pero se sentía tan culpable. En parte por mentirle, por no contarle lo que sucedió con Malfoy y con ello alejar la preocupación con la que la veía desde el día siguiente a que ocurrió lo que ocurrió. En parte por Ron, se había molestado tanto cuando ella le contó que era su amigo, que ella no pudo dejar de sentir que al tratar a Nott estaba faltándole a Ron de alguna manera, lo cual agravaba su situación, ya le había faltado de tantas formas que no quería aumentar ya su lista de deudas en contra de su novio.

Ya le había causado mucho mal… así él no lo supiera.

Por lo que desde que volvió de la Madriguera estaba alejada de Nott, de todos, aunque con él le este costando mas de la normal.

El primer día la buscó a su habitación como siempre pero Hermione se fue antes, aunque no pudo evitar quedarse en una esquina al notar que él llegaba y pasó casi veinte minutos esperándola.

En las clases que tenían juntos llegaba de primera y hacía todo lo posible para sentarse lo mas lejos que podía de Theo, quedando siempre resguardara por tres o cuatro personas distintas y cuando llegaba él, ella evitaba que sus miradas se encontraran actuando como si estuviera concentrada en la materia. Aunque ella sabía que él pasaba toda la clase con el ceño fruncido, paseando su mirada del profesor a ella y con expresión extrañada porque Hermione lo ignoraba.

En dos oportunidades en esa semana la había atrapado sin importar las mil y un forma que ella ha tratado de escabullírsele.

La primera vez fue al segundo día, en la biblioteca, él llegó y le insinuó que ella le estaba huyendo, todavía en ese momento no había caído en cuenta que las constantes "desapariciones" eran intencionales. Ella lo había calmado diciendo que eran ideas extrañas de él y que lo que sucedía es que estaba ocupada haciendo un trabajo, que por eso había estado muy ocupada.

Theo se ofreció a ayudarla con el trabajo, pero ella se negó. Después de estar unos diez minutos en el sitio se alejó diciendo que iba a buscar un libro que necesitaba y nunca volvió.

La segunda vez fue el día anterior en el comedor, Theo estaba ya al borde del colapso y le discutió su constante desaparición pero ella le refutó con una excusa nada creíble que la universidad la tenía completamente ocupada y salió corriendo de allí antes que él le refutara validamente su argumento.

Ahora estaba sentada en el último salón del último piso del edificio donde daban las clases, con cinco pergaminos y tres tomos sobre los derechos fiscales mágicos, tratando de concentrarse y poder estudiar, ya que tanto su cuarto, la biblioteca como las áreas verdes eran lugares no gratos, porque Theo la podía conseguir y exigir respuestas que ella ciertamente no quería otorgar.

Ahora estaba haciendo todo correctamente y se sentía como la peor basura.

Por lo menos en esos días iba a relajarse sin Ron, entre el viaje a Rumania y sus exámenes no se iban a ver por un tiempo, tal vez hasta la fiesta de celebración por la paz que iba a darse en el aniversario a la batalla final, y eso la iba a ayudar a tener mucho tiempo para analizar lo que había sucedido con ella esos últimos meses y cómo iba a continuar con su vida.

-¡Así que aquí estas leona escurridiza! – Hermione se asustó tanto que todos los tomos que tenía regado en el pequeño escritorio cayeron al suelo causando un gran estruendo en el amplio salón completamente vacío.

-¡Theo! – dijo ella horrorizada a la vez que miraba las cosas y la puerta como tratando de precisar cuando tiempo le llevaría recoger todo y huir de allí.

-Oh no – dijo él cerrando la puerta y emitiendo un hechizo mudo, haciendo que unos segundos después se escuchara el sonido de la cerradura trancándose.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? – preguntó ella levantándose del incomodo asiento.

-Evitando que escapes – dijo él tranquilamente.

-Estás loco – dijo Hermione ofuscada – es un salón de clases.

-Que no va a ser utilizado por toda la tarde, como tú muy bien debiste investigar.

Hermione suspiró y se dejo caer en la silla, sacó su parte Gryffindor que esos días estaba bien escondida y lo miró molesta - ¿Qué quieres Theodore?

-¿Yo? – Preguntó él burlón – Quiero saber por qué me están huyendo como si tuviese viruela de dragón. Tanto tú como Draco me evitan, y se que no soy yo, así que tienen que ser ustedes.

Hermione suspiró hondo y lo miró fijamente – Ron se enteró que era tu amiga.

Theo asintió como si comprendiera la situación, por lo menos la parte de Hermione - ¿Cómo se enteró?

-Yo se lo dije – declaró Hermione sentándose recta en la silla y bajando la cabeza.

-¿Y te prohibió que nos volvieras a hablar?

-Claro que no – dijo Hermione indignada – él nunca haría algo así.

-¿Te amenazó de muerte? – continuó él subiendo los escalones hasta llegar a la parte mas alta, que era donde se encontraba sentada Hermione y empezó a recoger los tomos que se cayeron cuando la asustó minutos atrás – Te dijo que si no nos dejabas de hablar te botaba como la mentirosa que eres…

-¡Theo! – gritó ella golpeando su hombro que era la parte de su cuerpo que se encontraba mas cerca a ella – deja de decir esas cosas, Ron no es un barbado, nunca me diría algo así…

Theo se sentó al lado de ella y empezó a meditar unos minutos – Entiendo… te amenazó de alejarte de su grupo perfecto y dorado si seguías perteneciendo a otro un poco más gris y oscuro – dijo mirándola fijamente completamente serio.

Hermione suspiró – Me discutió por haberle mentido pero no me pidió que los alejara Theodore Nott…

Theo asintió meditabundo – Entonces… ¿Por qué me huiste como una Veela a media noche en un bosque oscuro?

Hermione sonrió por la comparación mientras negaba con la cabeza – Me sentía… culpable – confesó unos segundos después sin poder mirarlo.

Theo se levantó del asiento molesto y dejó caer los tomos en el escritorio mientas caminaba hacía la salida – Es todo lo que quería saber…

-¿Theo? – Preguntó ella asustada e instintivamente sabía que había dicho algo mal – lo siento, por favor no te vayas así…

-¿Qué no me…? – Dijo él volteándose y mirándola furibundo - ¡maldita sea Hermione! ¿Te estás escuchando?, por Merlín, ¿por qué te sentías culpable? Por estar con la escoria de la sociedad, imbécil de mi parte creer que algo podría cambiar…

Hermione se levantó y empezó a correr hasta donde estaba – ¡Me sentía culpable por haber engañado a Ron no por ser tu amiga!

-Yo no te pedí que lo engañaras – declaró Theo mirándola molesto, sus ojos azules se tornaban mas oscuros cuando se encontraba en ese estado, y por la agitación el cabello marrón caía en sus ojos, que él con un movimiento frustrado de su mano quitaba varias veces, hasta que se quedaba quieto – específicamente te dije que le contaras lo que estabas haciendo, pero como te "avergüenzas" de tener tales conocidos no lo hiciste.

Se volteó inmediatamente y empezó a caminar a la puerta pero Hermione lo detuvo tomándolo fuertemente del hombro – No digas eso – dijo sintiéndose tan consternada que sentía una opresión en su pecho – no – volvió a repetir e hizo que se volteara y dejara de caminar – esta bien, me equivoque, no pensé, perdóname.

-Creí que eras distinta – dijo mirándola decepcionado y Hermione sintió que el corazón se detenía por un segundo.

-¡No! – dijo ella deteniéndose en la puerta por la que él iba a escapar y sacando su varita realizó un hechizo silencioso para bloquearla a su vez. Theo la miró con el ceño fruncido y ella suspiró dolida – Déjame explicarte por favor, no te vayas…

-Agradece que en el bloque de salones no permiten aparecerse – dijo bufando exasperado – No tienes nada que explicar, todo lo entendí, esta bien, pensé que la amistad y la confianza era mutua pero ya veo que me equivoque, eres como los demás, no puedes perdonar nada.

Hermione lo vio boquiabierta por unos segundos y después negó exasperada - ¡Confianza! – Gritó ella a la vez que lo empujaba con el dedo índice en su pecho – no se de que confianza me hablas…

Theo entrecerró los ojos y bufó de nuevo – Abre la puerta y saldré de tu vida Hermione, no te molestaré más, y buscaras amistades mas adecuadas.

-Basta Theo – dijo ella molesta – me equivoque y ya me disculpe, me sentí culpable por Ron y varias cosas y las pagué contigo, no debí hacerlo ya que eres mi amigo, y no me importa de donde vienes o lo que eres, así como a ti tampoco te importa ¿o acaso no te lo he demostrado?

-Pensé que era así – dijo él encogiéndose de hombros – pero ya veo que solo era yo.

-Deja el melodrama – declaró Hermione bufando – que yo no me he rendido contigo y también he tenido muchas razones para hacerlo.

Theo la miró extrañado y negó con la cabeza - ¿Cuáles razones? Que yo sepa no me siento avergonzado por estar contigo ni te alejó por motivos estúpidos e infantiles… pero eso se solucionara rápidamente.

Hermione se dejó caer en el suelo con una mano tomando la de él para que hiciera lo mismo. Theo suspiró hondo rindiéndose y se tiró en el suelo con ella, apoyándose en el primer escalón - ¿Por qué tu papá merecía morir? – preguntó Hermione en un susurro, sintió como él se tensaba pero no contestó nada por unos minutos – ves… - dijo ella negando con la cabeza cansada – pides confianza y amistad pero no das nada a cambio…

Desde que se volvieron amigos ella había tratado que él se abriera con ella, con respecto a su padre y con lo de la muerte de su hermano, pero Theo nunca decía nada, era más fuerte que las rocas de mar a las que golpeaban las olas en la playa. Lo había intentado en todos los ángulos y formas posibles, pero él nunca le había contado nada, solo se tensaba, pasaba una hora con un animo de perros, amargado y medio deprimido y después volvía a ser el mismo de antes, juguetón, coqueto y amable.

Ella sabía que si él hablaba de eso se sentiría mejor, pero era una teoría que no iba a comprobar nunca ya que él no se lo diría, tal vez algún día se lo contará a alguien y sería por fin libre. Eso era lo único que deseaba.

Hermione se levantó del suelo sintiéndose un poco triste por él y por la situación. Además de sentirse molesta consigo misma, estaba castigando a Theodore y a su amistad por lo que hizo con Malfoy, en parte porque se sentía culpable y en parte porque Theo se lo hacía recordar, la hacía preocuparse por él, preguntarse donde estará y que estará haciendo, lo cual se había jurado no hacer mas.

Esa era la verdadera razón por la que se había alejado de Theo y casi pierde a un buen amigo por eso.

Ella llegó al asiento que había ocupado antes de todo ese revuelo y empezó a recoger las cosas metiéndola en la mochila para ir a la Biblioteca a terminar el trabajo. Lo bueno de esa situación es que ya no tenía que ocultarse y podía buscar toda la bibliografía necesaria para culminar su actividad.

Bajó los escalones con todas las cosas en orden y guardadas, al llegar donde Theo estaba sentado desde que tocó el tema prohibido unos segundos atrás, se acuclilló delante de él tomando su mejilla – Lo siento Theo – dijo mirándolo con tristeza. Él por unos segundos no la observó pero luego la miró fijamente, tenía la mirada triste y opaca y Hermione se maldijo por haber sido la causante de eso – no debí decir nada ni tampoco debí alejarme y huir como una imbécil, fue mi culpa, de verdad quiero ser tu amiga – dijo sonriendo ligeramente - ¿me perdonas? – Él asintió un poco sin decir nada, sin sonreír, completamente serio – vamos Theo, ¿quieres grageas de todos los sabores?, te permitiré escoger las que me comeré como la última vez, ¿Recuerdas? Te reíste de mí como por una hora al darme una de sabor a cable quemado.

Theo sonrió un poco y ella suspiró aliviada. No volvería a decirle algo así. Se enderezó y se volteó mirando a la puerta para quitar el hechizo cuando sintió la mano de él presionando su muñeca izquierda, Hermione lo miró unos segundos – Él mató a mi hermano – dijo Theo mirándola fijamente.

Hermione se dejó caer al suelo impactada por lo que él le había contado. Sintió como si su corazón se apretujaba al ver las facciones un poco pálidas de Theo y sus ojos fijos en ella, tristes, sin brillo, distintos a los que ella había visto anteriormente. En ese momento ella entendió que los Slytherin eran expertos en esconder sus sentimientos, y que detrás del hombre risueño y juguetón había un niño llenos de cicatrices causadas por las personas que nacieron para darle confianza y amor - ¿Tu padre? – preguntó en un murmullo buscando una confirmación que no necesitaba.

Theo asintió mirando a la pared mas cercana – Yo era muy joven, tenía diez años.

-¿Qué edad tenía tu hermano? – preguntó ella apretando su mano fuertemente. En algún momento la mano que había apretado su muñeca había bajado a su palma y ella la había tomado con sus dos manos tratando de emitirle calor y apoyo.

-Ocho años – dijo Theo en un suspiro.

Hermione dejó de respirar unos segundos y lo veía con los ojos abiertos completamente debido al asombro de escuchar eso - ¿Cómo…?

Theo sonrió aunque sin humor, era una sonrisa oscura, amarga – Mi padre siempre fue un bastardo, un maldito sangre pura que le gustaba enseñar a golpes o con hechizos ilegales.

-¿Crucios? – preguntó ella con el corazón en la boca.

-Por supuesto – dijo Theo mirándola cínicamente – desde que tenía siete años recibí ese tipo de hechizo, por no cumplir con mi deber, por hacer más ruido del normal, por no odiar lo suficiente…

-¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Hermione con voz tan baja que no sabía si la había escuchado o no.

Theo suspiró – Ese día Marcus y yo, así se llamaba mi hermano, fuimos a un parque que quedaba cerca de la casa a jugar porque nuestra madre le dolía la cabeza y nosotros queríamos divertirnos. Marcus no quería, yo lo obligue. Nunca nos habían permitido ir allí pero yo lo veía de la ventana de mi habitación y siempre habían niños riendo y saltando, parecía divertido y yo quería probarlo – Theo se pasó una mano por la cara, como si quisiera despertar o castigarse – Cuando llegamos empezamos a jugar con varios niños, nunca había experimentado algo así, nos montamos en algo de metal que volaba, paseamos por una especie de casa que a la final colgábamos con nuestras propias manos, era… asombroso.

Hermione sonrió y sintió como sus ojos se humedecían – Un parque muggle – declaró imaginándose a donde se dirigía la historia.

Theo asintió mirándola por unos segundos – Mi madre llegó varias horas después completamente pálida y asustada. Yo no la entendía, solo estábamos jugando, no hicimos nada malo. Ella nos llevó de vuelta a la mansión y sentía que temblaba, lo notaba en la mano que tomaba la mía para guiarme.

-Tu padre… era, violento con… - preguntó titubeando.

-Por supuesto – dijo él viéndose mas sombrío que antes – la golpeaba salvajemente, tanto que a veces pasaba días sin salir del cuarto, aunque de eso me entere muchos años después, mi madre… tendía a protegerlo.

Hermione respiró hondo y cerró los ojos limpiando las lágrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos - ¿Qué paso cuando llegaron a su casa?

-Mi madre trató de protegernos, justificarnos, le repetía que éramos unos niños, pero él solo decía una y otra vez _"sangre sucia" "deben aprender su lugar" _–Hermione se tapó la boca y negó con la cabeza – yo era mas grande, había soportado mas tiempo ese tipo de castigo aunque cuatro crucius seguido me dejo inconsciente por muchas horas…

Hermione apretó mas fuerte la mano mientras lo miraba horrorizada – No… - murmuró

-Mi hermano no tenía la misma fuerza que yo, era mas joven y murió… - dijo él con voz monótona, muerta.

-Pero… ¿no lo detuvieron? ¿Cómo…?

-Nadie se enteró, mi padre dijo que se cayó del balcón, mi madre lo corroboró, nadie investigo.

Hermione se abalanzó hacía él y lo abrazó fuertemente – Lo siento…

Theo negó con la cabeza a la vez que se dejaba abrazar y unos segundos después de estar paralizado le devolvió el abrazo tan fuertemente que ella sintió que no podía respirar por unos segundos. Unos minutos después él menguó la fuerza y ella quedo apoyada en su pecho mientras él seguía abrazándola. Ella sintió que él temblaba ligeramente.

-Seis meses después entre a Howgarts y conocí otro mundo, esa escuela fue mi hogar, conocía a Malfoy desde antes pero nos hicimos amigos allí, o por lo menos lo intentamos, él tenía sus ideales arraigados pero yo después de lo de mi hermano no veía nada de honorable en la sangre limpia o en la idea de dominar el mundo. Veras, yo aprendí ese día que mi lugar era lo mas lejos posible de mi padre y de lo que él creía.

Hermione asintió mordiéndose el labio inferior fuertemente - ¿Cómo se hicieron amigos Malfoy y tu si creían en cosas tan distintas?

Theo suspiró – La noche del primer aniversario de la muerte de Marcus yo estaba mal, todavía no lo había asimilado, y solo recordaba los gritos de dolor de mi hermano que sobrepasaban los míos – Hermione tembló perceptiblemente y él la abrazó mas fuerte - salí de la casa común rumbo al bosque, quería morir.

-No… - dijo Hermione levantando la mirada y negando con la cabeza - ¿Por qué?

-Sentía que era el culpable, yo fui quien lo llevo allí, él no quería, yo lo obligue…

Hermione tomó su mejilla y negó con la cabeza mientras parpadeaba para poder verlo ya que lo veía borroso por las lágrimas – No fue tu culpa… fue tu padre el causante, no tú, ustedes eran unos niños y esa maldita creencia no tenía que habérseles impuesto.

Theo sonrió y la miró fijamente – Es gracioso como Malfoy me dijo algo parecido esa noche.

-¿Qué? – preguntó ella intrigada.

-Draco me siguió esa noche, no me preguntes la razón y evitó que me adentrara al bosque, yo… – dijo suspirando – nunca había hablado de eso, pero ese día al estar tan mal lo grité descargándome, sin importarme a quien se lo decía. Él me observó serio mientras se lo contaba todo, es asombroso como Malfoy no perdía su cara de poker ni siquiera a los 11 años

Hermione sonrió ligeramente, él siempre iba a ser igual de pretencioso y arrogante - ¿Y que pasó después?

-Me dijo tranquilamente que no era mi culpa, que era mi padre el bastardo que mató a mi hermano, que estaba mal jugar con muggles pero había castigos más livianos que ese…

Hermione lo vio horrorizada - ¿Cómo?

Theo se carcajeó – Hermione es Malfoy, era un idiota de adolescente, tanto tú como yo lo sabemos.

-Todavía lo es – dijo rodando los ojos.

-No, ya no – dijo él seguro de sus palabras – él aprendió su lección, entendió que entre magos no hay diferencia, así nazcan sangre pura – dijo rodando los ojos exasperado por esa expresión – o hijo de muggles – le rozó la nariz juguetonamente señalándola a ella.

-¿Y así y todo te ayudo al decir esas palabras?

Theo asintió – Yo le aclaré que toda esa mierda de sangre pura no me la creía, y él aunque me lo rebatió por mucho tiempo entró en una especie de área de respeto conmigo, cada quien tenía su opinión y no la iba a cambiar, por supuesto no estábamos en el mismo grupo, ya que él era un imbécil, pero ambos nos ganamos la lealtad del otro.

-¿Cómo lo hicieron?

-Él le decía a su padre disimuladamente que yo estaba en su grupo a favor de los sangre limpia para que mi padre no me "educara" y yo le decía a su padre que él era el mejor de Howgarts, obviando a Hermione Granger.

Hermione rió divertida – Se cubrían…

Theo asintió – Y al año siguiente en el mismo día del aniversario de la muerte de Marcus, Draco me llevó a un área recóndita del castillo y nos emborrachamos con Whisky de fuego que metió al colegio de contrabando.

Hermione lo observó reprobatoriamente – No puedo creer que se hayan emborrachado en las áreas escolares, ¿Y qué es eso de beber para ayudarte?

Theo se carcajeó – Me despejaba, y así hizo cada año, me acompaña en ese día… así le diga que es de homosexuales, no me deja tranquilo.

Hermione se carcajeó fuertemente negando con la cabeza – Es un buen amigo… - dijo ella unos minutos después.

-No se lo digas – dijo guiñando un ojo - es suficiente con que yo lo sepa.

-Hombres – dijo ella rodando los ojos. Suspiró hondo y lo miró fijamente – Gracias por contarme esto…

Theo dejó de sonreír y asintió – No creas que te perdone por haberme casi abandonado.

Hermione lo miró con ojos triste y lo abrazó de nuevo – Perdóname Gran Theodore Nott… ¿qué podría hacer sin ti?

Theodore sonrió ampliamente y se levantó del suelo tomándola por la cintura y llevándola consigo – Así me gusta… - dijo con el brillo juguetón de su mirada que ella conocía y sonrió un poco al ver que había alejado un poco el aire oscuro que lo embargaba unos minutos atrás – serás mi esclava…

-¿Tu esclava? – preguntó Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

-Harás lo que yo diga y después veremos si el gran Theodore Nott es magnánimo contigo…

Hermione se carcajeó fuertemente y unos minutos después asintió poniendo cara de inocente - ¿Y que quiere que haga gran señor? – dijo bromeando, tratando de aligerar el ambiente pesado que habían tomado las revelaciones anteriores.

-Primero iremos a la tienda… objetivo… ¡grageas de todos los sabores!

-¡No! – Gritó Hermione divertida mientras abría la puerta del salón.

-¡Si! – Dijo Theo divertido mientras tomaba la mochila y salía empujándola de la habitación.

Varias horas después Hermione había dejado a Theo para que fuera a clases, a la materia que no compartían juntos y después de mucho hablar, haber comido veinte grageas de las que no se quería ni recordar ya que una había sido mas asquerosa que la otra, hasta llegar al extremo que tuvo que pasar varios minutos lavando sus dientes para alejar ese sabor de su boca, las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad.

Cuando Hermione dejo a Theo en el salón ya él había vuelto a ser de nuevo el mismo hombre antes de toda la confusión y de que le confesó la situación de su padre y su hermano. Nunca se había imaginado que algo así le pudiera pasar a alguien. Gracias a Dios que tuvo a Malfoy para acompañarlo en todo eso, si no lo hubiese encontrado ese día en el bosque ella no sabe si efectivamente Theo hubiese cumplido con su objetivo.

Pasó unos minutos deambulando por la Universidad y después decidió ir al pueblo, tal vez visitar la librería, su material de lectura había menguado considerablemente y solo tenía en ese momento los tres tomos de "_Grandes magos y descubrimientos de la edad media" _y "_Análisis sobre cómo realizar tu propia legislación mágica" _los cuales estaba segura que terminaría ese fin de semana y después no tendría nada que leer.

También quería pasear por la tienda de dulces y comprarse un surtido de caramelos de fresas, eran sus favoritos y después de la mala experiencia de comer cinco grageas seguidas sabor a vomito, cera de oído, higos, asfalto y madera; necesitaba dulce de verdad que alejara la creencia surgida en esos minutos de tormento de abandonar los dulces de por vida.

Era más fácil aparecerse que caminar los cuarenta y cinco minutos de trayecto al pueblo pero ella prefería hacerlo de la forma tradicional. Caminar siempre la relajaba un poco, tenía varios días pasando por una revolución personal y esos minutos robados la hacía despejarse un poco de sus preocupaciones y solo agradecer al mundo que estaba viva, que contaba con salud y que todo estaba bien. Así su vida se haya vuelto completamente impredecible y extraña en los últimos días.

No que su vida no haya tenido las suficientes emociones y cosas anormales desde que a los once años recibió una carta de Howgarts y la visita del profesor Dumblendore en su casa explicándole a sus padres que ella era una bruja y que era un honor para él que ella estudiara en su colegio donde la adiestrarían y la ayudarían a perfeccionar su don.

Ella se había acostumbrado a no saber que iba a suceder, a sorprenderse constantemente, sea por experimentar el poder de una varita, aprender cosas nuevas y que en la realidad parecían inverosímiles o sea por luchar con Harry en contra de fuerzas malignas y poderosas ayudando a su amigo a completar su destino.

En todo ese tiempo ella sintió miedo, terror, duda de sus capacidades, de su entereza pero de alguna forma su mente siempre estuvo clara, su corazón le decía que era correcto lo que estaba haciendo, que no había otra manera y ella luchó por mucho tiempo para conseguir ese fin, y al final lo logró.

Ahora era distinto.

Sentía cosas que no tenían sentido, atracciones que no debían estar allí y todo su ser se sentía confuso. De alguna forma, en los últimos meses todo lo que ella declaraba una certeza se había volteado, evaporado y su interior era una mezcolanza que ella no podía resolver.

Su mente le exigía ir por la parte segura, lo que conocía, su amor por Ron, su amistad con Harry, la enseñanza de sus padres, todo lo que la había guiado hasta ese momento; pero por otra parte estaba un lado insensato, una voz en su interior que la incitaba a probar algo que no estaba en su plan de vida, desde la amistad con Theo hasta esa situación con Draco Malfoy que había desencadenado en tan terrible resultado.

Ella no entendía que estaba sucediendo dentro de si misma y tampoco comprendía porque se sentía correcto estar allí, era como si fuera dos personas.

La versión correcta de ella, la que estaba con sus amigos, que era responsable, rígida, predecible. Todos sabían quien era Hermione Granger, lo que era capaz de hacer, o mas bien lo que nunca podría hacer, como mentirle a las personas mas importantes de su vida, o hacer cosas alocadas como ir a un lugar extraño con gente potencialmente peligrosa, esa era la persona que ella conocía y que la hacía sentir tranquila porque toda su vida estaba dentro de esos parámetros.

Pero esa no era ella. Porque si lo fuera no estaría haciendo exactamente eso, no le habría mentido a Ron, no habría considerado faltarle de alguna forma, o inclusive desear hacerlo. Si fuera esa persona, no se sentiría contenta y tranquila con pasar un día con gente inadecuada y que ella nunca pensaría que iba a compartir con su vida.

Así que… ¿Quién era ella?

Todos sus pensamientos se detuvieron en el minuto veintisiete de su caminata. Su instinto que siempre estaba despierto y del que ella orgullosamente había confiado desde mucho tiempo atrás le hizo ponerse alerta. Escuchó como una rama se partía en los árboles que camuflajeaban el camino al pueblo y se tensó.

Miró a los alrededores y confirmó que se encontraba completamente sola, metió la mano en el bolsillo de la túnica marrón que había decidido usar ese día para tomar su varita. Debajo tenía ropa muggle como siempre, un jean y una franelilla amarilla, nada refinado, siempre había preferido la ropa cómoda y que la ayudará a movilizarse con mas facilidad.

Agudizó su oído a fin de escuchar algún otro ruido pero por unos segundos solo escuchó el latir acelerado de su corazón y el sonido acompasado de su respiración, la cual sorprendentemente no se había acelerado por el aumento de la adrenalina.

Escuchó una nueva rama partirse y esa vez si estuvo segura que provenía del lado derecho del camino, tenía varias posibilidades, voltearse y caminar de nuevo al campus, continuar el trayecto esperando que el sujeto oculto atacará o enfrentarlo ella misma.

Obviamente sin meditarlo mucho decidió que la tercera opción era la más correcta, por lo que lentamente y esperando que el sujeto no la estuviese observando en esos segundos, lo cual era lo mas seguro porque en ese lado especifico del camino, el follaje estaba tan denso que no se podía ver el camino, se adentró en el bosque en busca de su perseguidor.

Entró entre dos árboles altos entre un espacio tan reducido que sus caderas por un momento se quedaron enganchadas entre los dos troncos. El sitio estaba un poco más oscuro ya que los árboles tapaban el cielo. Miró hacia los lados tratando de reconocer el perímetro y diferenciar entre las figuras de los troncos, ramas y animales con la de una persona y verificar si lograba diferenciar pisadas humanas entre los sonidos de los grillos cantando o los mapaches corriendo, tal vez hasta haya ratas.

Caminó unos metros entre los árboles, conociendo la zona y por unos segundos su corazón palpito más fuerte que antes, estaba en un sitio que no conocía, no lograba ver todo bien porque los árboles quitaban visibilidad por lo que la luz se le escapaba y no lograba determinar si de verdad había una persona o si el sonido habían sido unos animales peleando.

Unos minutos después de caminar sin encontrar nada, empezó a buscar una salida de entre los árboles para el pequeño camino y notó que los pequeños espacios que había entre los árboles para salir estaban completamente desaparecidos y que no tenía forma de salir salvo que caminará un poco mas adelante. Recordaba que entrando al pueblo la espeses bajaba un poco y que existía hasta claros.

Pero no quería estar mas allí – maldita sea – murmuró en voz baja mientras caminaba entre unos árboles quedando enganchada su túnica por dos ramas que estaban casi caídas.

Jaló fuertemente y escuchó como se rasgaba la tela, rodó los ojos exasperada y se la quitó para evitar nuevos accidentes. Meditó entre llevársela o dejarla pero a la final opto por la última opción, ya estaba rota y no tenía nada de valor allí. Desde que se había internado en esa aventura sin sentido tenía la varita en su mano.

Empezó a caminar de nuevo y cuando pasaba por dos árboles más escuchó pasos cercanos a ella y se detuvo estática por unos segundos, apretó más fuerte su varita, mientras sentía que su respiración se aceleraba. No sabía que tan cerca estaba o si de verdad era alguien pero no iba a arriesgarse.

Se volteó lentamente para enfrentar a quien sea que la estaba persiguiendo, pero antes de poder hacer cualquier movimiento o apuntar su varita dos brazos la tomaron por los hombros y la empujaron hacia el tronco más cercano, apoyándola en él, aunque sin golpearla o hacerla botar todo el aire de sus pulmones.

La mano de su varita inmediatamente subió para apuntar al sujeto en el mismo segundo, sin siquiera enfocar de quien se trataba pero la persona le tomó fuertemente el antebrazo evitando que la subiera o conjugada algún encantamiento.

Ella empezó a removerse para alejarlo o conseguir algún tipo de control pero eso duro hasta que levantó la mirada, y logró enfocar bien para conocer la identidad de su atacante.

Quedó paralizada. Dejó de luchar inmediatamente y solo empezó a respirar entrecortadamente - Draco – murmuró ella en voz entrecortada.

No entendía por qué lo había llamado por su nombre o por qué había dejado de luchar al saber la identidad de su atacante, solo lo hizo.

Él la miraba fijamente a los ojos, su mirada era mas profunda, el color de sus ojos parecía distinto, como un gris liquido. Sentía como si la quisiera dominar, poseer, tener completamente con esa mirada y ella solo podía respirar aceleradamente como respuesta con los labios entreabiertos, ya que parecía que el aire que ingresaba de su nariz no era suficiente para poder llenar sus pulmones, no lograba hacer todo el trabajo, solo conseguía respirar artificialmente.

Él estaba completamente pegado a su cuerpo, su mano seguía apretando el antebrazo, aunque era un movimiento completamente innecesario ya que Hermione no se podía mover, mucho menos para alzar su varita.

El otro brazo de él estaba en la cadera de ella, con su mano apretándola suavemente, ese era el sitio que había tocado por última vez en el intento de que Hermione dejara de luchar, de forcejear en contra de él antes de que ella descubriera quien era el que la tenía retenida.

Ella lo miraba fijamente, sin poder alejarse, hablar, o romper el encanto que causaba su mirada, en ese momento más que nunca la tenía secuestrada sin salida. Ella temblaba, se dio cuenta de eso unos segundos después, su cuerpo en algún momento empezó a estremecerse por el contacto del cuerpo de él, de su mirada penetrante y la respiración mentolada que golpeaba su mejilla, ya que al igual que ella él estaba respirando por la boca.

Además él también temblaba o tal vez sus estremecimientos se reflejaban en el cuerpo de Malfoy porque ambos se sacudían levemente contra el cuerpo del otro.

Pero había algo mas, era como si esos estremecimientos se causaran por pequeñas descargas eléctricas que golpeaban ambos cuerpos por los lados que se rozaban, por los muslos, las manos que él tenía apoyadas en su brazo y cadera, el estomago, los pechos y terminando en la cara con el roce de sus respiraciones hasta llegar a sus ojos que no rompían contacto. Todo el ambiente estaba rodeado de electricidad o tal vez eran ellos mismos los que sentían eso y lo reflejaban en los demás objetos inanimados.

Hermione lo observaba fijamente sin poder pensar en nada, analizar, razonar, lo único que podía era contemplar y sentir al hombre que tenía al frente, toda su determinación de estar lejos de él estaba olvidada, no recordaba nada mas que a él y la sensación de que la poseía como si pudiera saber el fondo de su alma, de sus pensamientos con una mirada.

Ella, a diferencia de él, tenía un brazo libre, y ese razonamiento era correcto ya que parecía que los dos estaban completamente paralizados en cada parte que estaban rozando y no podían moverlas. Su instinto, su parte animal o la parte de su cerebro que era dominada por su cuerpo envió una orden y su brazo se movió solo, recorrió todo el camino hasta llegar a la mejilla de Malfoy y la acaricio.

Solo un roce, para verificar si su piel era tan suave como se veía, o simplemente como una forma de dar una muestra de cariño a ese escenario que estaba envuelto en electricidad, borrando todo lo que sucedió antes o tal vez aceptándolo.

Él tembló un poco al sentir el roce de su mano en su mejilla, de eso si estaba segura y como si despertara de una ensoñación su mirada cambió, no se volvió dura, vacía, como ella había visto en otras oportunidades, sino que brillo mostrando una decisión, una determinación.

Malfoy respiró hondo como si estuviese llenando sus pulmones de su aroma, del aroma de los dos mezclados y bajó la cabeza lentamente hasta que sus labios se unieron.

Ese beso fue distinto ya que no fue robado, así no hayan cruzado ningún tipo de palabras, ella no iba a batallar, pelear, negarse; su cuerpo no se lo permitiría, desde que se dio cuenta que era Draco Malfoy instintivamente sabía que algo así iba a pasar y deseaba que sucediera.

Él le mordió el labio inferior jalándoselo un poco y luego lo acarició suavemente, luego tomó su labio superior y empezó a jugar con ellos, con los labios, con la lengua, hasta que entró en su boca y empezó un juego de dominación que ella nunca había experimentado y que era superior a cualquiera que había vivido con anterioridad.

Su cuerpo seguía exactamente igual, las manos de él estaban firmemente tomando su cadera y su antebrazo, el brazo libre de ella estaba en su cuello, atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo y evitando que se aleje y que deje de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

Sintió como él alejaba la mano de su antebrazo pero ella no lo movió, seguía tomando su varita a la vez que lo besaba como si la vida dependiera de ello, sin preocuparse por la necesidad de respirar o el sitio donde se encontraban.

Unos segundos después sintió como si le encogían el estomago y su reacción fue apretarse aún mas al cuerpo de Malfoy, tomando mas su cuello y pegándose a él. El ambiente cambió, no escuchaba los grillos o sonidos de animales y no sentía las ráfagas de viento contra su cabello.

Abrió los ojos a la vez que él abandonaba su boca. Ambos respiraron entrecortadamente pero no se alejaron, ella vio que estaban en un cuarto, pero ese fue el único dato que pudo recopilar en su cabeza antes de encontrarse de nuevo con sus ojos grises y sentir como con sus dos manos atraía su cadera a su cuerpo pegándose completamente. Malfoy volvió a tomar sus labios y ella cerró los ojos a la vez que lo abrazaba con sus dos manos y arqueaba su cuerpo para sentirlo mas cerca.

El rubio empezó a caminar de frente y ella se dejo llevar hasta que sintió que algo golpeaba sus rodillas, él la empujó y ella cayó en una superficie blanda, que unos segundos después notó que era una cama.

Malfoy dejo de besarla unos minutos después y ella empezó a respirar acelerada y superficialmente para poder calmar el aceleramiento que sentía en su pecho y observó como él se levantó unos centímetros de su cuerpo. Ella se aterró, por unos segundos pensó que iba a ser como la vez anterior, que se iba a alejar de ella, por lo que Hermione instintivamente se sentó en la cama y lo atrajo a su cuerpo volviendo a besarlo y colocándose a horcajadas entre sus muslos.

Él la tomó por la cintura y la bajó hacía su cuerpo rozando sus sexos con la ropa, ella gimió en el beso y empezó a jalar su cabello suavemente mientras se arqueaba un poco y profundizaba el roce, escuchando como él también emitía sonidos entre sus labios, recorriendo esta vez su boca completamente con su lengua. Rompió el beso unos minutos después y empezó a repartir besos por el cuello, la mandíbula a la vez que lo acariciaba con su nariz.

Él respiraba hondo a la vez que acariciaba su espalda, su cintura, con movimientos circulares, apretando varias veces, coincidiendo en los momentos en que ella lo mordía levemente, haciendo ver como si le complaciera lo que hacía y la estuviese incitando a continuar.

Unos segundos después él le tomó los bordes de la franelilla y la jalo para quitársela, Hermione se encontró alejándose un poco y levantando las manos para facilitarle el trabajo y después empezó a abrirle la toga. Malfoy la tomó de los muslos y sentó en la cama apartándose un poco.

Ella lo observó confundida hasta que vio que él se empezó a quitar la ropa, respiró entrecortadamente mientras veía como él se iba quitando la toga tirándola al suelo y descubría un pantalón negro y una camisa azul rey que le daban una tonalidad cremosa a su piel y hacía que sus ojos se vieran de un gris mas oscuro.

Vio como se empezaba a quitar la camisa y ella respiró hondo mordiéndose el labio. En ese momento no pensaba ni razonaba solo pudo sentarse en la cama y empezar a desnudarse a la vez que lo hacía él.

Se quitaron ambos la ropa mirándose fijamente, sin romper el contacto ni una vez. Ella se quito los zapatos, el jean, la ropa interior, debería sentirse avergonzada, acomplejada por mostrar su cuerpo desnudo, pero no podía, solo podía mirarlo fijamente sin pronunciar palabra y observar como él estaba desnudo frente a ella.

Lo recorría de arriba hacía abajo, era tan atractivo y aunque se paralizó un poco al verlo completamente excitado solo pudo levantar la mirada y moverse hasta el medio de la cama apoyándose en los almohadones esperando que él la acompañara.

La habitación estaba iluminada solamente con la luz solar, por una ventana detrás de la cama que por como se reflejaba debía estar tapada por una cortina blanca, aunque los colores se habían vuelto mas naranjas, por lo que se evidenciaba que iba a anochecer. Vio como él tomaba su varita y conjugaba unos encantamientos, presumió que eran anticonceptivos y dejo de respirar cuando lo observó subir a la cama.

Draco no había llegado bien a su lado cuando ella lo estaba atrayendo a su cuerpo y se adueñaba nuevamente de sus labios rozando con sus manos su espalda, sus brazos, su pecho.

Él rompió el beso y empezó a besar cada centímetro de su cuerpo, su cuello, sus senos, los que se concentro mucho tiempo haciendo que ella casi perdiera el control; besó y acarició su estomago, las piernas, dejándola estremeciendo de deseo y de necesidad, al extremo que solo podía balbucear y respirar entrecortadamente a la vez que lo pegaba mas y mas a ella.

Hermione besaba su cuello, sus hombros, rozaba con sus manos su cuerpo y lo arañaba en la espalda cuando un beso de él era lo suficientemente profundo o acariciaba una parte de su cuerpo que se encontraba especialmente sensible, no sabía bien que hacer, o como comportarse, por lo que se dejaba llevar por sus instintos, esos por los la habían dominado desde que lo vio en el bosque.

Malfoy la besaba lentamente a la vez que le acariciaba su centro con un dedo haciendo que ella emitiera pequeños gritos y lo besara más intensamente.

Unos minutos después se colocó encima de ella y la miró fijamente, Hermione se arqueó al sentir como la rozaba íntimamente y se dejo ser. Ella apretaba sus hombros mientras se mordía el labio y unos segundos después en un solo movimiento él se introdujo completamente dentro de su cuerpo y ella sintió que perdía todo el aire a la vez que cerraba los ojos por lo que sintió en ese momento.

No era dolor, la sensación de que la partía en dos había desaparecido por completo, por el contrario estaba experimentando algo distinto, solo sabía que la estaba volviendo loca y que se encontró moviendo sus caderas buscando que él incrementara esa sensación y que la llevara a donde quisiera.

Malfoy se detuvo y la observó unos segundos, se apartó unos centímetros y ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, lo abrazó con las piernas fuertemente y con sus brazos y lo miró – No – le susurró creyendo que se iba a volver a apartar.

Él volvió a entrar a ella con un poco mas de fuerza, haciendo que se le saliera el poco aire que tenía en sus pulmones, se pegó más a su cuerpo y la besó unos segundos, después se apartó y la miró con un brillo distinto en la mirada, era casi como calidez, se acercó a su oído y lo beso suavemente – No me apartaré – le susurró con voz ronca.

Él siguió entrando en ella, afianzando sus ultimas palabras, y ella se arqueaba irremediablemente en contra de su cuerpo, sintiendo mas firmemente al rozar sus senos sensibles con su pecho o al acariciar su cuerpo que estaba ya un poco sudado así como el de ella.

Hermione solo podía gemir, gritar, morder su hombro cuando las arremetidas se volvían tan intensas que ella arqueaba su espalda, movía su cadera para amoldarse a él y abrazarlo fuertemente a la vez que lo besaba y acariciaba.

Malfoy empezó a acelerar sus movimientos a la vez que emitía sonidos guturales de placer y Hermione empezó a sentir como si su cuerpo fuera a explotar, sentía una opresión en su vientre, que venía desde todas sus extremidades, arqueó la espalda, subió la cabeza hasta que vio el respaldar de la cama y emitió un grito ahogado al sentir que algo en ella se contraía y se expandía y que era lo mas intenso y exquisito que había sentido en su vida.

Ella quedo con la mente en blanco por unos segundos. Sus caderas seguían levantadas ya que él las tomó con sus manos, pero todo su cuerpo estaba sin fuerza, como si hubiese corrido un maratón, su respiración era errática, y varios segundos después sintió como él se estremecía y se dejaba caer encima de su pecho respirando entrecortadamente, al igual que ella.

Hermione cerró los ojos unos segundos y con su mano derecha empezó a acariciar su cabello suavemente con movimientos circulares, hasta que unos minutos después, sin decir nada, solo relajándose con sus cuerpos saciados y todavía entrelazados y unidos completamente, sintió pesadez en sus ojos, los cerró y se quedo completamente dormida.

Abrió los ojos y por unos segundos estaba completamente desorientada, por lo que no recordaba donde estaba, se sentó un momento mientras observaba la habitación y sintió caer algo en su regazo, bajó la mirada y vio que era la sabana y que sus senos habían quedado completamente al descubierto por lo que los tapó rápidamente.

En ese momento entendió donde estaba. En la cama de Draco Malfoy.

Levantó la mirada y observó la habitación, la cama era de madera, parecía antigua, había una chimenea en uno de los laterales de la habitación que ya estaba encendida y que era la única fuente de iluminación de todo el cuarto y por el cual podía detallar todo que había allí, eso y la luna que brillaba fuertemente esa noche. Había dos puertas, presumía que uno era la del baño y había una mesa en el otro lado, era un cuarto masculino y ella no podía creer que estaba allí, que había hecho lo que hizo.

Cerró los ojos y se dejo caer en la cama, abrió los ojos de nuevo y vio el techo por unos segundos. Pensó en huir, en vestirse y salir corriendo, pero en ese momento vio lo único que había evitado en toda la habitación.

Volteó su cara y observó a Draco Malfoy acostado a su lado. Estaba de espalda y con la cabeza recostada hacía su lado, la sabana solo cubría la mitad de su cuerpo, e incluso un poco menos, porque se notaba que estaba completamente desnudo y la sabana se había movido por lo que se veía el inicio de su masculinidad. Tenía el cabello todo desordenado y unos cuantos estaban caídos en su frente, una mano estaba arriba de su cabeza la otra estaba en la pierna de ella, y hasta ese momento ella no se había dado cuenta.

Pero lo mas importante de todo eso… Draco Malfoy dormía.

Se encontró sonriendo ligeramente mientras lo observaba unos segundos, la luz de la luna y el brillo de la Chimenea hacían que su piel blanca se viera de un color distinto, como si la llamara. Suspiró hondo sin saber por qué y aunque la razón le exigía que saliera de la habitación inmediatamente ella se encontró relajándose y observándolo más detenidamente.

Se acostó de medio lado con cuidado para evitar que su mano se moviera del sitio y así lograr que no se despertara, lo miró por unos segundos, y como si de alguna forma subconsciente él lo supiera abrió los ojos en esos momentos.

Ella dejó de respirar unos segundos al ver el brillo de los ojos grises observándola fijamente, su expresión no cambió, ella dudo por unos segundos, tal vez debió haberse ido, quizás él no quisiera que ella se encontrará en su cama cuando despertara, aunque si no quería eso ¿por qué la llevó a su habitación?

Hermione lo observó sin saber bien que decir, ¿cómo se comportaba alguien después que algo así sucedía? – Dormiste – susurró unos segundos después sin saber por qué pronunciaba esas palabras.

Él la miró unos segundos después sin contestar y ella se tensó, no sabía que iba a ocurrir ni que iba a contestar, tal vez la bote de allí después de todo – Tenía tiempo que no dormía así – dijo él mirándola fijamente, sin moverse aún.

-¿Cuánto hemos dormido? – preguntó ella, mientras debatía entre levantarse y salir de allí o seguir fingiendo una calma y una normalidad que no estaba mas lejos de la verdad.

Draco volteó un momento al ver el reloj que colgaba de la chimenea – Cinco horas – contestó unos segundos después observándola de nuevo.

-¿Por qué… – Preguntó Hermione mirándolo fijamente, pensando en cuál de tantos preguntaría en ese momento, ya que toda la situación la superaba – estabas en ese sitio esta tarde? ¿Qué buscabas?

Él se colocó de medio lado, quedando ambos acostados mirándose y a pocos centímetros de distancia, la sabana de ella había bajado un poco pero sus brazos que había colocado frente a ella apoyando su cabeza en las manos por lo que tapaban sus senos. Draco la miraba lentamente detallando su cuerpo como si la sabana no existiera, de forma tan intensa que ella se estremeció ligeramente – No buscaba nada – dijo él tranquilamente. Era la primera vez que notaba a un Malfoy calmado, por lo menos con ella, no sentía una pared entre ellos, aunque tal vez se este equivocando – te lo dije una vez…

Hermione se mojó sus labios que estaban un poco secos - ¿Qué me dijiste? – le susurró.

-Eres una insensata que camina por lugares despejados y vacíos sin tener cuidado de quien te puede estar siguiendo, alguien tiene que velar que no lo hagan… - las palabras eran de reclamo, y la ira que mostraba su mirada recalcaba que la situación le molestaba, pero las palabras habían salido tranquilamente en voz baja por lo que Hermione no pudo evitar reírse ligeramente por la dualidad de su comportamiento.

-Evidentemente no es cierto – le refutó ella unos segundos después en voz baja – ya que supe que estaba alguien allí siguiéndome.

-Claro – dijo él negando con la cabeza – he hiciste lo mas sensato en tu situación, perseguirme, en vez de aparecerte lejos de allí como haría una persona normal.

-Los Gryffindor no huimos – dijo ella mirándolo desafiantemente aunque sin moverse del sitio.

Él sonrió ligeramente – ¿Y todavía preguntas por qué te sigo? – negó con la cabeza y se colocó de espalda cerrando los ojos como si con esa respuesta hubiese sido mas que evidente los hechos, pero para ella no lo eran. Se preocupaba por ella, eso es lo que le hacía entender, pero si era así, por qué le huía después de lo que sucedió entre ellos.

Ella se levantó un poco, apoyando el codo en la cama para mirarlo fijamente. Él seguía con los ojos cerrados y ella se encontró respirando hondo, se veía tan atractivo así, con la sabana en sus caderas y con pose tan relajado, cerró los ojos alejando esos pensamientos para poder aclararse un poco – Si lo pregunto – continuó ella – ya que no entiendo por qué me protegerías por Theo, además si era así después de lo que paso en… el lago – dijo levantando la mirada para evitar observarlo ya que se encontró sonrojándose en extremo – te alejaste completamente, huías de mi, imagine que si no querías saber nada de mi no tenías por qué preocuparte que iba a suceder con mi vida.

Él abrió los ojos asombrado y la miró fijamente, sus ojos bajaron unos segundos y se posaron en los pechos de ella, Hermione bajó la mirada a donde él veía extrañada y se dio cuenta que la sabana estaba en su cadera por lo que todo su torso estaba al descubierto, se sonrojó intensamente y tomó la sabana para taparse, pero cuando la iba a subir Draco le agarró la muñeca evitándolo, ella levantó la mirada asombrada y él negó con la cabeza, haciéndole ver que no quería que se cubriera, ella se sonrojó aún mas y detalló la mirada de Malfoy algo que no había notado antes. Deseo. Se estremeció un poco, sobre todo al darse cuenta que no era la primera vez que la observaba así, habían veces que tenía esa expresión cuando la miraba y ella no había descubierto que sentimiento estaba allí. Ahora lo sabe.

Draco quitó su mano de la muñeca y la observó unos segundos más, como si se estuviese deleitando de sus atributos y luego la miró a los ojos – Pensé que era lo que tenía que hacer y lo que querías – ella lo miró extrañada – Después de lo que sucedió, no creí que me quisieras cerca – se encogió ligeramente de hombros y la observó un poco preocupado.

-No – contestó Hermione rápidamente – pensé que lo hacías porque te avergonzaste de lo que hiciste, conmigo, con una…

No pudo terminar ya que él se había levantado y la había encerrado con su cuerpo mirándola fijamente – No – respondió rápidamente y suspiró hondo - ¿Quieres que me aleje? – preguntó, aunque era tarde, debería de haberlo preguntado antes de ignorarla por tres semanas

Una parte de ella le decía que gritara si, pero sentía el calor de su cuerpo transportarla, y sentía su respiración y sus ojos en ella - No – repitió ella en un susurro mientras abría los labios ligeramente, no quería que se alejara.

Él asintió mirándola fijamente y la beso de nuevo, Hermione inmediatamente le envolvió sus brazos al cuello y se arqueó atrayéndolo a su cuerpo, su lengua entró en su boca y ella salió en su búsqueda, gimiendo un poco cuando se rozaron de nuevo, unos minutos después rompieron el beso para respirar y él beso su cuello lentamente. Hermione abrió los ojos mientras rozaba su espalda con sus dedos – Theo me contó lo de su padre y su hermano – dijo unos segundos después.

Sintió como él se tensó un poco y como suspiró hondo, a los dos segundos se dejó caer de nuevo de espalda a la cama y la miró volteando su cara, ella quedo de espalda también y lo miraba de la misma forma - ¿Si? – preguntó él con una mueca de molestia, aunque mas que por ella, por el tema que había elegido.

-Me contó lo que hiciste por él – ella se colocó de medio lado para mirarlo fijamente y como si sus extremidades se guiaran sola una mano de ella acarició suavemente su mejilla – No se que hubiese pasado si tu no lo hubieses detenido esa noche…

Draco asintió – Cuando entró a Howgarts actuaba mas extraño que lo normal, pensé que algo estaba mal, ese día lo vi salir de la sala común, parecía como si fuera a hacer algo extraño, estaba como medio loco, por lo que decidí seguirlo.

Hermione asintió – Que bueno que decidiste hacerlo – dijo en un susurro, no se imaginaba ya su vida sin Theodore Nott - ¿Tu padre se portó alguna vez así? ¿Cómo lo hacía el papá de Theo?

-No – dijo él con el ceño fruncido – Mi padre nunca hubiese sido capaz de hacer algo así con su hijo – Hermione asintió y vio como su mirada se oscurecía tal vez por el recuerdo – Vamos a dormir Hermione, tengo sueño – dijo a la vez que cerraba los ojos.

-Pensé que no dormías – dijo ella sin pensar y vio como él abría los ojos contrariado, como si ese dato lo hubiese tomado tan desprevenido como a ella.

-Generalmente no lo hago – dijo él mirándola un segundo – pero hoy es uno de esos días extraños en los que puedo.

Hermione asintió y miró hacía la puerta – Tal vez deba irme.

-No – dijo él rápidamente a la vez que cerraba los ojos como si no pretendiera discutir el hecho de que ella no quería quedarse.

Ella lo miró por unos segundos y después observó la habitación - ¿Qué es esto que estamos haciendo? – preguntó en un susurro al ver lo que había pasado esa noche.

Él suspiró pero no dijo nada, se colocó de medio lado y puso su mano en la cadera, al parecer como había hecho la vez anterior, ella sintió de nuevo la descarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo y escuchó su respiración acompasada.

Vio las llamas de la Chimenea y sintió los ojos mas pesado que nunca, los empezó a cerrar y antes de caer en la inconsciencia una sola pregunta retumbó en su cerebro _¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	10. Fantasias

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J K ROWLING, solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola :D, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

* * *

_Nueva York. Día antes de navidad. Actualidad._

Hermione estaba sentada en un sillón que había conjugado frente al de Malfoy a la mitad de su relato. Desde que terminó de contar sobre la primera vez que hicieron el amor habían estado observándose fijamente. Sin decir palabra. Ella no sabe si fue por la índole de lo dicho o simplemente porque siempre ha sido así entre ellos, porque sentía como la electricidad llenaba el ambiente.

Empezó a respirar un poco más aceleradamente y se mordió el labio para mojárselo un poco, ya que lo sentía un poco reseco.

Draco se levantó del sillón y ella hizo una mueca triste y herida. No tenía porque dolerle que se parara o que la alejara, es mas, todo eso se lo esperaba, claro no se había imaginado que él fuera a negarla, pero… algo tenía que salir de todo eso, rezaba porque fuera algo bueno.

Ella observó como Draco respiraba aceleradamente varias veces y la observaba con reproche, rabia, desdén – Hay nombres para personas como tú…

Hermione cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza. No podía recriminarle mas de lo que se recriminó a si misma – Sigues con lo mismo – dijo con voz entrecortada – esto no es de lo que tenemos que hablar Draco… de esto no.

Él se rió pero con desprecio, fue una risa amarga – Pero es de lo que vamos a hablar Granger, esta historia se vuelve cada vez más interesante…

-Draco…

Él negó a la cabeza a la vez que se acercaba a la mesa y llenaba su trago. Era el primero que tomaba desde que ella empezó a relatar su historia, en parte porque partió su otro vaso, aunque ella sabía que él quería escuchar el relato dueño de todos sus sentidos.

Que este bebiendo solo significa que están empezando a entrar en las aguas oscuras, lo cual es cierto, antes había contado su inicio, todo para llegar a ese momento, en donde estuvieron juntos y todo lo que tenía sentido dejo de tenerlo.

-Hace poco me llamaste cobarde – levantó la cabeza como si estuviese analizando algo y luego asintió – bueno… llamaste cobarde al protagonista de tu historia, por haber huido – se volteó hacía ella y quedó unos cuantos pasos de distancia - ¿Cómo te llamarías a ti misma después de hacer lo que me cuentas?

Hermione apretó los labios hasta que fueran una línea pero no contestó, no le daría la satisfacción de humillarla mas de lo que lo ha hecho al hacerla recordar cosas que ambos sabían y que si pudiera las borraría completamente.

Lo miró fijamente, sus ojos se habían endurecido, la miraba con furia pura, por la situación, porque ella se le estaba imponiendo, y lo estaba forzando a recordar cosas que para él le fue más fácil olvidar.

Ojala para ella hubiese sido igual de fácil. Pero su misma conciencia se encargó de no ayudarla a tomar la ruta más sencilla, esto que estaba recordando lo había rememorado por mucho tiempo, una y otra vez, pensando en la forma de solucionarlo, analizando el momento en que arruino todo. Aunque sabe que no fue solo un momento, fueron uno tras otro, algunos conscientes, otros inconscientes y la mayoría en perjuicio de la persona que estaba frente a ella.

Así que bajó la mirada y hundió sus hombros… la razón por la que estaba allí era para humillarse, rogar entendimiento, perdón. Por eso había jugado a lo que él quería, por eso estaba hablando como si él no supiera nada y ¿acaso él no se merecía por lo menos eso?

Esa condena a que la estaba sometiendo es muy poca, aunque espera que al terminar su relato logre conseguir algún tipo de perdón de su parte… que no todo este perdido.

-¿Quieres que te lo diga? – Le preguntó ella con la cabeza baja y las manos a los lados cerradas en forma de puño – ¿Te haría feliz?, que me humillara frente a ti, que te diría como me considero por lo que hice…

Él la miró con los ojos entrecerrados pero su pómulo se movió involuntariamente. Hermione sonrió ligeramente a la vez que cerraba los ojos, lo había tomado por sorpresa con ese comentario, había dado vuelta a su juego, aunque no por mucho tiempo, estaba segura.

-¿Feliz? – Repitió Draco entre dientes a la vez que negaba con la cabeza – solo una cosa me hará feliz Granger y no es exactamente lo que me estas diciendo… ¿Sabes que me hará… feliz? – preguntó acercándose a ella y causando que Hermione temblara un poco por su cercanía.

-¿Qué Draco?

-Que no hubieses venido esta noche… ¡que me hubieses dejado en paz! – le dijo al oído de forma amenazante. Se rió entre dientes – así que no hables de felicidad, ya que me arruinaste mi noche al contarme cosas sin sentido… desvaríos de tu cabeza…

Por unos segundos lo observó y se rindió, no sabía que estaba creyendo al llegar a ese sitio y pedirle una oportunidad, Draco Malfoy nunca daba una oportunidad, mucho menos más de una, ya ella sabía eso. Lo miró completamente triste y derrotada mientras ladeaba su cabeza y disfrutaba observarlo unos segundos antes de partir. Antes de alejarse de todo y del hombre que amaba - ¿Quieres que me vaya Draco? – le preguntó en un susurró mientras metía la mano en su abrigo, que no se había quitado desde que llegó a ese sitio, buscando su varita – Perdóname… - le pidió a la vez que tomaba la varita.

Él la observó con los ojos entrecerrados y siguió el movimiento de su mano, cuando se dio cuenta que es lo que iba a hacer tomó su antebrazo a la vez que negaba con la cabeza. Hermione dejó de respirar unos segundos al sentirlo tocándola, y de la misma forma que esa vez. Él la movió unos pasos hasta encerrarla contra la pared y levantó su brazo para que ella soltara la varita.

Hermione dejó caer la varita de nuevo dentro del bolsillo y levantó la cara mientras respiraba artificialmente.

Draco se apartó unos centímetros de su cuerpo y abrió los ojales de su chaqueta, le quitó el cinturón, tomó los bordes y la despojó de ella rápidamente, tirándola en su sillón, logrando con eso alejar su varita lo más que pudiera de su poder.

Para que no huyera.

Porque adivinó que al decirle que la perdonara se estaba despidiendo, que lo iba a abandonar esa noche, y no quería, tal vez porque la humillación no estaba completa, o porque no la había herido de la misma forma que ella lo hirió a él.

-No quieres que me vaya… - le dijo en un susurro mientras se pegaba a la pared lo mas que podía para alejarse un poco de él, para poder pensar racionalmente, sin sentir su aroma o la atracción que los volvía locos.

-Me prometiste una historia – dijo él con tal calma, que por un segundo la engaño, le hizo ver como si nada le estaba ocurriendo, pero ella lo conocía, sentía la electricidad entre ellos, y sus ojos tenían un brillo que ella había aprendido a conocer bien – No te vas hasta que la termines – terminó amenazantemente.

Ella ladeó su cabeza y lo miró con toda la nostalgia que sentía por dentro, fue tan idiota… - ¿Sabes cuál es mi parte favorita de tu cuerpo? – le preguntó y él la miró extrañado aunque sin poder moverse, tal vez dominado como ella lo estaba en esos momentos - no es nada morboso ni escandaloso… aunque no debo dejar de mencionar que esa parte de tu anatomía es completamente perfecta – dijo sonriendo a la vez que enrojecía hasta mas no poder – es esta – dijo señalado el hueso de su mandíbula, el lado derecho, la unión entre su cara y su cuello, allí había dormido muchas veces, oliendo su esencia y siempre al levantarse la besaba suavemente. Levantó una mano y la acaricio, pensó que él la iba a detener pero no lo hizo. Los dos estaban bajo el embrujo de la atracción de sus cuerpos – siempre me encantaba tocarte allí… lo sabes… así que no lo niegues.

Se acercó más a él y lenta, pausada pero decididamente rozó toda esa parte desde el cuello hasta la mejilla con un dedo y subió un poco hasta estar en puntillas y lo beso suavemente hundiendo su nariz en ese punto para olerlo.

Era exactamente como lo recordaba, el mismo aroma y la misma candidez, era asombroso como en dos años no olvido eso en ningún momento.

Draco la tomó por la cintura y la empujó contra una pared de nuevo, alejándolo de su cuerpo. Ella se lo esperaba, aunque no contaba con que él se iba a pegar a su cuerpo y la iba a mirar fijamente. Por unos segundos fue como antes, estaban en su mundo privado, ella empezó a respirar entrecortadamente, y se estremecía por su tacto, así sea poco y nunca suficiente. Por un momento pensó que la iba a besar, incluso la cabeza empezó a bajar como si estuviese luchando consigo mismo entre besarla o no.

Ella estaba segura que estaba luchando consigo mismo para no tocarla.

Pero unos segundos después volvió a inclinarse y allí ella supo que de nuevo estaba la coraza en su corazón y que el momento había pasado, ya que sus ojos habían cambiado, todo el deseo que veía un segundo antes se había vuelto hielo, mirándola con molestia y fastidio.

Se separó de ella y caminó hasta la mesa dejándola en la pared tratando de recuperarse y respirar normal nuevamente.

-Nunca pensé que fueras del tipo de mujer que jugaras con los hombres – dijo él bebiendo el contenido de su trago en una sola tomada.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó Hermione todavía desorientada.

-¿Te sentiste realizada al estar con dos hombres al mismo tiempo? – preguntó él de espalda.

-No – dijo ella cerrando los ojos.

-Tal vez no fue solo el imbécil de Weasley y tu Malfoy ficticio, dime Granger, a ¿cuántos hombres más engatusaste con tu acto de niña buena y mojigata?

-No fue así y lo sabes… - dijo apretando sus manos de impotencia.

-Tal vez también estuviste con San Potter – dijo él levantando la cabeza – estaba con la Weasley menor pero a lo mejor que tengan novia no es un impedimento como no lo es que tu lo tengas…

Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras se dejaba caer en la pared sentándose en el sueño y tomando sus rodillas con las manos – Me equivoque – dijo en voz baja.

-¿Y en qué te equivocaste exactamente Granger? – le preguntó a la vez que se volteaba y la veía apoyándose en la mesa.

-No entiendo para que hablamos de esto… si ya esto nosotros…

-¿Nosotros? – Le interrumpió él entrecerrando los ojos – no existió un nosotros.

-Si lo existió – dijo ella mirándolo fijamente.

-No – reafirmó él – No lo recuerdo, quiero saber ¿en qué te equivocaste?

-No te dije la verdad – dijo ella cayendo en su juego. Dejo caer la cabeza en la pared y cerró los ojos – no pude…

-¿No pudiste decírselo? – Continuó él con tono sardónico - ¿Cómo con tu novio? – resaltándole la última palabra.

Hermione sonrió por la ironía – Me desperté esa noche en la madrugada y pasé horas pensando en lo que te iba a decir, en como explicarte lo que yo no entendía, y en buscar una forma de contarte que eso no debió suceder, y que no podía repetirse.

-¿Y que pasó? – Preguntó él en el mismo tono - ¿Te paso igual que con el desperdicio humano Weasley? – Dijo él con molestia - ¿Lo amabas Hermione? ¿Al Malfoy ficticio? – Continuó burlándose – por eso no pudiste "contarle la verdad"

Ella abrió los ojos impresionada. Tal vez si no lo amaba ya estaba cerca y no se había dado cuenta, todo eso fue tan puro, tan extraordinario que los sentimientos tendían a confundirse, sobre todo por la rapidez en que sucedió todo. Bajó la mirada para negar ver la expresión de su cara, el desafió que le estaba dando con esa pregunta, ya que ella nunca se lo dijo, en todo el tiempo que duro su historia ella nunca le dijo que lo amaba, quizás se lo negaba a si misma, o fue una cobarde que nunca lo pudo confesar… así él se lo hubiese dicho, ella siempre evito hacerlo, sabiendo que era injusta. Y ahora entiende que fue uno de los motivos por los que está donde está.

Porque ella nunca fue sincera. Ni por sus actos ni de sus sentimientos.

-Al otro día te despertaste con una sonrisa en tus labios. Nunca te había visto sonreír, por lo menos no en ese tiempo… – respondió recordando como su pecho se agrandó cuando lo vio con una pequeña sonrisa y con la misma expresión en sus ojos que tenía cuando habían estado juntos, no la de deseo, aunque también estaba allí, sino calidez.

-¿Y te dio lastima? – preguntó él mirándola fijamente.

-No – dijo ella repitiendo lo que una vez le había preguntado, que si ella había estado con él por lastima – nunca – dijo repitiendo la respuesta que dio en esa oportunidad – podría sentir muchas cosas por ti, pero nunca lastima, jamás…

Él sonrió tal vez por la respuesta, tal vez porque como ella recordó ese otro momento donde esas palabras fueron dichas – Entonces lo viste con cara de estúpido deslumbrado… ¿Y que sucedió?

Hermione sonrió y miró al vacío, recordando ese momento – Me respondiste mi pregunta, la que había preguntado antes de quedarnos dormidos… "_Lo que estamos haciendo aquí es vivir Hermione" _– dijo recordando como se había acercado a ella y la había tomado por el cuello, atrayéndola hacía su cuerpo y besándola – _"estar juntos, intentar ver si una Ex Gryffindor – salvadora del mundo mágico y un Ex Slytherin y ex miembro de los Mortifagos, pueden encontrar un punto medio e iniciar una historia sin querer matarse"_

Draco miró al vacío por unos segundos, con la mirada sin emoción, sin vida y ella se clavó las manos en las pantorrillas, tratando de alejar el dolor que sentía al verlo así.

-Creo que fue la vez que hablaste más desde que estábamos en la Universidad y desde esa vez no te callaste… - dijo sonriendo a la vez que recordaba como ese día habían hablado más que nunca, empezándose a conocer de verdad. Luego suspiró hondo y vio a Draco – Fui una egoísta, lo quise todo, sabiendo que no tenía derecho a tenerlo…

-¿Y en qué fue lo que te equivocaste? – preguntó él de nuevo, volteándose a servirse otro trago.

-¿En qué no me equivoque? – dijo ella pesadamente a la vez que dejaba caer la cabeza en la pared y continuaba su historia.

* * *

_Universidad Pilliwickle._ _Tres años y dos semanas atrás_

Hermione estaba sentada en el escritorio de su cuarto con un pergamino en sus manos mirándolo fijamente como si con ese hecho pudiera hacer que desapareciera o que no fuera tan real como sabe que es.

_"Querida Hermione: _

_Estoy bien, sé que con los exámenes y la Universidad estás muy ocupada, pero espero que no lo suficiente para que te olvides de mi._

_Entiendo que estés molesta porque en todo este mes los fines de semana iré a Rumania, pero te lo recompensare... nos veremos en el baile de aniversario (al cual me obligan a ir... lo sé, es mi deber y todas esas idioteces)._

_Espero recibir respuesta pronto Hermione... deja de estudiar un rato y contéstame..._

Te amo.

_Te extraño_

_Ron."  
_  
Ella miraba el pergamino, la letra de Ron, las palabras que pronunciaba y no pudo evitar taparse la cara con sus manos para ver si alejaba los sentimientos de arrepentimiento, terror, horror y odio hacía si misma que sentía cuando pensaba en él y en todo lo que había pasado.

No es como si ella no lo hubiese recordado, o si se hubiese olvidado completamente que tenia novio.

Ese hecho la había torturado esas últimas tres semanas como nada en ese mundo. Porque le falló y no solo eso… sino que lo sigue haciendo una y otra vez.

Ella todavía no podía creer lo que había hecho, lo que seguía haciendo.

Si fuera una mujer distinta o la que creyó que era hasta hace tres semanas atrás hubiese decidido. Hubiese cumplido su cometido un mes atrás, terminar con Ron, contarle la verdad y no estar en la encrucijada en la que se encontraba en esos momentos.

O por lo menos terminaría lo que sea que tenía con Draco Malfoy.

Pero no ha hecho ninguna de las dos cosas.

Esta actuando como una egoísta, y no entiende por qué lo hace ya que lo tiene todo. Esta estudiando en la prestigiosa universidad que tanto soñó, el mundo mágico estaba por fin en paz, sus amigos eran felices y tenia a Ron.

El hombre que siempre quiso para ella y que amaba...

Aunque al llegar a ese punto su corazón se sentía turbado por ese pensamiento ya que si lo amara tan intensa y completamente como había pensado una vez no estuviese meditando tanto para descifrar que hacer ni hubiese hecho lo que hizo.

Quien ama no engaña, no hace daño ni siente las cosas que ella sentía por un hombre distinto al que amaba.

¿Por qué tiene que arruinar su vida perfecta? ¿Por qué sabiendo que la esta arruinando no puede evitarlo, huir, alejarse... decidir?

Una parte de ella se siente como si estuviese fuera de su cuerpo, mirándolo todo como una tercera no involucrada.

Y esa parte le esta gritando a su ser verdadero que entienda que es un error, que esta destrozando su vida...

Pero no podía detenerse, ni alejarse, ni decidir porque estaba presa a esos dos sentimientos.

Al amor por Ron, su Ron, que era su fuerza, la unión con el único mundo que ella conocía. Lo familiar.

Y por otro lado estaba Draco... como él había dicho que lo llamara aunque ella no quería porque no podría llamarlo así siempre.

El ser mas extraño y fascinante que ella había conocido en su vida.

Ella todavía no entendía que sentía por él. Aunque sabia que sea lo que fuera nunca lo había experimentado antes. Era fuerte y extremo y la incapacitaba hasta de razonar o apartarse de su lado cuando lo tenia cerca… era exasperante y adictivo.

-Hermione...

Ella se tensó al escucharlo e inconscientemente escondió el pergamino debajo de sus libros, suspirando hondo por la red de mentiras que había tejido a su alrededor y sin encontrar una solución.

Se levantó del asiento y se volteó quedando ligeramente sentada en el escritorio. Lo observó unos segundos embelezada.

Estaba parado frente a la chimenea. Tenia puesto una camisa negra y un pantalón gris. Ecléctico. Su cabello estaba un poco revuelto sin una dirección aparente y la observaba con un brillo en la mirada que siempre hacia que ella se sonrojada.

-Hola - dijo ella estúpidamente y él enarcó una ceja sonriendo un poco al escucharla pronunciar solo esa palabra.

Se acercó a ella tranquilamente y cuando llegó a su lado, la tomó por la cintura haciendo que se sentara en el escritorio.

Ella abrió las piernas, inconsciente o conscientemente, ya ni sabia, y él entró entre ellas, apoyando sus manos al lado de los muslos en el escritorio y doblando un poco la espalda, quedando a pocos centímetros de distancia.

-Hola - repitió él burlándose de las palabras que ella dijo al principio y Hermione frunció el ceño. Le gustaba molestarla y la verdad le era bastante fácil conseguirlo.

-Idiota - murmuró ella golpeando su hombro a la vez que doblaba su espalda para alejarse un poco de su cuerpo y del control que dominaba en ella. Aunque ya estaba perdida, se estremecía un poco por tenerlo así y ya el aire se le estaba escapando de su pecho.

Él sonrió de medio lado y ella solo pensó en que era un completo arrogante antes que él se acercara más a su cuerpo y uniera sus labios en un beso ansioso y deseado por ambos.

Ella suspiró entre sus labios y lo abrazó por el cuello pegándose a su cuerpo y arqueando la espalda.

Quisiera decir que todo lo que tenía y sentía por Draco Malfoy era atracción, deseo. Que lo único que quería era que él la besara y la tocara, además de enseñarla y dejarla explorar su cuerpo como tanto lo habían hecho en ese tiempo robado.

Pero no podía decirlo…

Porque todo lo relacionado a él la intrigaba y la atraía, y eso no era culpa de esa aura que los envolvía cuando se encontraban cerca y que no los dejaba pensar, eso era algo más.

Él la cargó por sus glúteos y ella lo envolvió con sus piernas. Sin pensar o preguntarse si eso estaba mal o bien.

Al otro día volvería a retomar la meta de dejarlo, de ser sincera y escapar de ese juego que no era divertido sino que era un tormento para ella.

Él la tiró en la cama y ella abrió los ojos para mirarlo por unos segundos, generalmente era así, antes que todo el revuelo sucediera y la pasión los consumiera ella lo observaba fijamente y acariciaba su mejilla suavemente. Aunque ese toque le estaba costando cada día un poco mas, hacía que su corazón latiente se partiera en dos aunque fuera anatómicamente imposible.

Él se pegó a ella rozándose completamente y en ese momento si existía algún tipo de reticencia o negativa en su mente y espíritu, su cuerpo se encargó de alejarla, hundirla en el fondo de sus pensamientos, obviándolas hasta que fuera seguro de nuevo emitirlos… sentirlos.

En esas tres semanas ella había aprendido muchas cosas de mi misma.

Aprendió que podía ser selectiva en sus recuerdos, podía alejar lo que la hiciera sentir culpable, traicionera, la peor de las mujeres hasta los momentos en los que estaba sola y no era necesario escudarse de nadie.

Aprendió que podía vibrar, arder, y tener tantas ansias de conocer un cuerpo masculino como que conocieran el de ella. Nunca se había considerado una persona sexual, es más, siempre pensaba que al ser tan analítica y cerebral nunca experimentaría eso que decía la gente de perderse, desconectarse y simplemente sentir sin pensar.

Ahora sabía que no era así… y que aunque nunca vivió algo parecido con Ron, Draco solo tenía que tocarla para que eso sucediera.

Aunque no era solo eso, inclusive podría vivir sin ello, pero no sin las conversaciones y la experiencia de conocer a Draco Malfoy. Era interesante discutir un tema con él, tenía sus criterios formados y muy bien justificados así no fueran los mismos de ella. Se había encontrado en esos días con una persona distinta a la que se imaginaba.

Era interesante conocerlo, por lo menos lo que se permitía mostrar.

Dejó de pensar y se entregó a lo que estaba pasando, hacer el amor con él, como lo habían hecho casi cada noche desde esa vez. Era asombroso que solo hubiesen pasado tres semanas, parecía más y menos tiempo a la vez.

Generalmente sucedía así. Él llegaba a su cuarto en las noches, tal como ella lo había establecido desde la primera vez ya que no quería que Theo supiera nada, por obvias razones, él sabía la verdad, sabía que ella estaba con otra persona. Esa era una, de las muchas, cosas negativas que vivir esa mentira tenia. El miedo. A que la descubran, a que Theo diga algo que haga ver la realidad de la situación. A convertirse en el ser horrible que ella teme que es…

Cada día experimentaba el cielo y el infierno a la vez.

Y esa carta que había tenido en sus manos solo unos minutos atrás solo le recordaba que afuera de esa burbuja que había creado, existía un mundo, y que la estaba llamando.

Existía un infierno que estaba cerca a conjugarse para pagar sus penas cuando todo eso acabara…

-Deberías mudarte a un apartamento en el pueblo - Dijo Draco mirando al cielo por la ventana, completamente desnudo.

Hermione estaba todavía en la cama, con las sabanas revueltas, su cabello alborotado que gritaba lo que había sucedido por varias horas y con una sabana blanca cubriéndole solo lo imprescindible.

-Me gusta mi cuarto - respondió ella altiva a la vez que levantaba el torso apoyando sus codos en la cama y observando como él por la luz de la luna se veía incluso más atractivo.

-¿Cómo te puede gustar este sitio? - preguntó con asombro en su voz - toda la dimensión del cuarto es la mitad de mi baño.

Ella lo miró reprobatoriamente, aunque por dentro debía aceptar que era cierto, el baño del apartamento de Malfoy era más grande que incluso el cuarto de la casa donde creció. No que vaya a decirle eso y darle la razón - Me gusta… ¡no te metas con mi cuarto! - le dijo indignada - si tanto te molesta, no vengas – completó amenazante.

Él rió y se volteo mirándola con burla. Ella se sonrojó al observarlo así, desnudo, frente a ella, sin importarle o molestarle exponer su cuerpo al escarnio de su mirada, mas bien se mostraba divertido porque a ella siempre le turbaba y se sonrojaba hasta mas no poder, y si bien se sentía asombrosamente desinhibida con su cuerpo cuando se trataba de él, igual era penosa ya que todo eso era nuevo para ella.

-Eso es lo que intento - contestó Draco acercándose a la cama - Dejaría de quejarme si nos quedáramos en mi casa para variar…

Ella trago grueso y se dejo caer en la cama - No - dijo rápidamente - allí esta Theo.

Draco se encogió de hombros a la vez que rodeaba la habitación y se acostaba en la cama - ¿Y cuál es el problema? - preguntó, pero con un toque de molestia en su voz, tal vez por seguir esa norma para él ilógica porque no sabia que al hacer eso todo se arruinaría.

-¿No quedamos en que nadie sabría de esto? - preguntó ella sentándose en la cama y cubriéndose los senos con la sabana blanca.

Draco asintió - Pero Nott es distinto Hermione… además, estamos todo el tiempo con él, es lógico que se entere de todo.

-¿Ya lo sabe? - preguntó con un dejo de pánico al final de su voz y aunque trato de ocultar el susto que daría ese hecho, no tuvo mucho resultado ya que él la observó con el ceño fruncido y entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Cuál es el problema? – Dijo él a la vez que se levantaba de la cama, unos segundos después empezó a buscar su ropa - si tanto te martiriza que se enteren de esto pues olvídalo, fue un error - dijo molesto a la vez que empezaba a recolectar sus cosas por toda la habitación. Ella nunca tenia cuidado donde lanzaba su ropa en esos momentos.

-¡No! - dijo ella levantándose de la cama olvidando su falta de ropa y acercándose a él. Lo tomó por los hombros e hizo que la mirara - Por favor, entiende, no me importa que lo sepa, solo que… es muy pronto - para alejarse de él, para romper el encanto, para enfrentarse a su verdadera vida.

-No va a haber diferencia si se entera mañana o en una semana… - continúo el rubio, aunque ya su grado de molestia haya menguado un poco, y la miraba fijamente en vez de continuar con su búsqueda de prendas de unos minutos atrás.

-Entonces no hay problema con que no se entere hoy - dijo Hermione mas tranquila a la vez que tomaba su mano y lo llevaba a la cama, haciendo que se acostara y acompañándolo a su lado.

-Si hay diferencia - continuó él aunque acomodándose en la cama - podríamos dormir en mi cuarto y no esta excusa patética de cama - dijo señalando la cama y retorciéndose en el colchón para enfatizar su punto.

Ella sonrió picadamente y se acerco a él. Dos días atrás había descubierto un punto entre su cuello y su barbilla, que era donde su cuerpo expedía más calor cuando se encontraba relajado. A ella le gustaba colocarse allí y olerlo, ya que su aroma en ese punto era hasta un poco enloquecedor. Además que a veces lo besaba allí y a él no parecía molestarle.

Se acercó a ese punto y posó su cabeza allí acomodándose para estar cómoda - Me gusta mi cuarto y me gusta mi cama - reafirmó ella oliendo su territorio explorado.

-Patética excusa de cama y cuarto de elfo - dijo él a la vez que bufaba.

Hermione rió y empezó a hacer círculos en su estomago sin siquiera notarlo - Estás un poco refunfuñón esta noche ¿no?

Draco se encogió ligeramente de hombros – Lo normal…

-¿Tienes un motivo especial para estar así? – Preguntó ella en voz baja.

-Me llamaron al Ministerio – confesó él tras unos minutos de estar completamente callado.

Hermione se tensó un poco y dejo de trazar círculos en su estomago por unos segundos - ¿Y por qué te llamaron? - preguntó cautelosamente.

-Más multas y papeleo… quieren acabar con la fortuna Malfoy rápidamente… - dijo él con tono un poco molesto.

Hermione asintió - ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-Pagarlo, ¿qué mas puedo hacer? - dijo frustrado y se sentó en la cama - mientras este en ese maldito periodo de prueba no puedo negarme a nada y obviamente llevo las de perder.

-Lo siento - dijo ella mordiéndose el labio un poco incomoda.

-No es tu culpa - dijo él tranquilizándose un poco - es la burocracia y los prejuicios… mas nada.

-¿Cuánto dura el periodo de prueba? – preguntó Hermione volviendo a acariciarlo involuntariamente en su estomago.

Él paso una mano detrás de su nuca y miró al techo – En principio lo que el tribunal quiera, imagino que mientras dure la carrera en la Universidad que escogieron.

Hermione asintió mirando a la chimenea, el lugar de encuentro de ambos ya que desde el primer día Draco había conectado la suya con la de su habitación. En ese momento se imaginó viendo las llamas como sería su vida en la Universidad si Theo no hubiese estudiado allí, y si a él no le hubiesen ordenado ese castigo en ese sitio precisamente. De alguna forma no podía imaginarse como sería su vida sin ellos. Lo miró a él de nuevo, él seguía desnudo y ella estaba muy cerca de su cuerpo, acariciándolo, rozándolo, cuando estaban cerca no podían dejar de tocarse de una forma u otra.

Ella también estaba desnuda, la sabana había sido olvidada desde que volvieron a la cama cuando él casi la abandona y ella se lo impidió de nuevo, era como si una parte le gritara que lo alejara y la otra le exigía que no lo dejara ir, que lo necesitaba, así ella no supiera por qué lo hacía.

-Me alegra que te hayan enviado aquí – dijo ella en un susurro antes de poder callar sus labios y evitar decir algo inapropiado y estúpido.

Él movió la cabeza para verla, sonrió ligeramente y sus ojos brillaban. Esa mirada no podía identificarla, sabía cuando la miraba con burla, candidez, reproche, deseo, pero esa expresión todavía no la había identificado. Él levantó su mano y la tomó por la nuca atrayéndola a su cuerpo hasta que sus caras quedaron a centímetros de distancia. Sonrió un poco, ligeramente, haciendo que sus labios se rozaran y que ambos se estremecieran por el contacto. Hermione abrió los ojos asombrada por ese efecto, pero él no culminaba el beso, sino que jugaba con ella, rozando sus labios varias veces sin besarla de verdad, haciéndola temblar y volverla ansiosa por el contacto.

Ese juego duro siete roces con sus labios antes de ella emitiera un gemido desesperado y le tomara la cabeza entre sus manos para besarlo profundamente, como quería hacer desde que empezó esa tortura casi física.

Ella jugó con sus labios lentamente, como él la había enseñado, luego empezó a repartir pequeños besos hasta llegar a la barbilla, la cual besó suavemente, y luego subió a su boca de nuevo para besarlo completamente, abriendo ambas bocas y buscándose mutuamente.

En medio del beso él se levantó y la tiró en la cama encerrándola con su cuerpo, y allí se besaron hasta que ella sintió que los pulmones iban a explotar. Justo en ese momento Draco abandonó sus labios y besó su mejilla hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja derecha, hasta que ella entre respiros hondos logró tranquilizarse.

Él la miró fijamente y sonrió – Pues esta Universidad ha tenido varias sorpresas… - dijo mirándola de arriba abajo – agradables

Hermione se sonrojó completamente y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados – Idiota – murmuró a la vez que lo empujaba lejos y él se dejó caer en la cama de espalda. Ella se levantó un poco, buscó la sabana y los cubrió a ambos un poco y luego lo miró interrogantemente - ¿extrañas tu antigua vida? – preguntó y él la observó fijamente, tratando de descifrar a lo que se refería.

-Partes de ella – dijo únicamente unos minutos después y ella se encontró asintiendo. Tal vez sus padres o no sentir la responsabilidad de cargar con todo y ser el único Malfoy vivo, además de ser una de las familias mas reconocidas y respetadas en el mundo mágico pasaron a ser una de las mas denigradas.

-Desearía poder ayudarte de alguna forma - dijo Hermione dejándose caer en la cama. Era bueno escucharlo decir algo sobre eso, aunque sabía que era un trabajo arduo que pudiera confiar en alguien.

-Hay una forma - dijo él sonriendo de medio lado y encerrándola en su cuerpo. Ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, esperando que dijera lo que quería - Múdate al pueblo…

Hermione rodó los ojos. Era tan terco - ¡Me gusta mi cuarto Malfoy! - él se tensó un poco ya que no lo llamaba con su nombre pero ella lo ignoró - además no todos somos obscenamente ricos como tu y no sabemos como gastar nuestro dinero.

Él sonrió de la forma más seductora que ella haya visto antes. Tanto que por unos segundos quedo sin respiración - Entonces te alquilare un departamento.

-¡No! - dijo ella sentándose en la cama y mirándolo completamente furiosa.

-Si no quieres decirle a Nott, es la única solución, no veo otra salida – dijo él con tono condescendiente.

-Yo si - dijo ella mirándolo como si quisiera matarlo - Deja el tema del cuarto, que es perfectamente proporcionado y de la cama, que es maravillosamente cómoda y ¡ya! – Levantó los brazos tratando de alejar su frustración de esa forma y enfatizando su punto anterior - problema solucionado.

Él sonrió indolentemente y ella entrecerró los ojos acusándolo con la mirada, era asombroso como le gustaba molestarla y como ella caía cada vez en su juego.

Se volteó en la cama dándole la espalda, tomó la sabana y se arropó hasta la barbilla, completamente enfurruñada - ¡Buenas noches Malfoy! - dijo molesta y cerró los ojos queriendo quedarse dormida.

Estaba tan molesta que sentía que iba a explotar o que podía destrozar lo que tuviera a la mano.

Lo sintió moverse aunque no lo viera y abrió los ojos cuando su cara estaba tan cerca de la suya que su respiración le rozaba la mejilla. Estaba tan cerca que podía ver los aros grises de su mirada a pesar de la noche y la oscuridad que se cernía a su alrededor - Buenas Noches Hermione.

Ella se volteó y lo miró molesta - Algunas veces eres insufrible Draco Malfoy.

Él se rió tan fuertemente que ella temió que todos en el edificio los localizaran y la beso de una forma que debía ser prohibida, la estaba seduciendo con sus labios y lo peor de todo es que unos segundos después se encontró respondiendo con la misma intensidad con la que lo recibía, sin importarte que era un arrogante, insufrible que la volvía loca y no solo por su capacidad de jugarse con ella como nadie más lo hacía.

Aunque no pudo evitar morder su labio inferior con un poco más de fuerza requerida en un momento del beso como castigo por su falta anterior y cuando rompieron el beso, él la volteo para que se durmiera en su puesto predilecto.

Hermione suspiró a la vez que cerraba los ojos con un ultimo suspiro le dijo – Eres un arrogante insufrible – suspirando, ya estaba mas dormida que despierta y cuando escuchó la voz de él diciendo tu también me gustas, decidió que lo mas seguro es que ya estuviera soñando.

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?


	11. Realidades

Esta completo?Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J K ROWLING, solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola :D, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

HOLA :D, pues este capitulo viene con música, si quieren escucharla, y bueno creo que es un poco necesaria, http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=Q3Kvu6Kgp88, ya saben quitan los espacios, y pónganla a cargar cuando salga el 1. la pueden colocar. Gracias. Espero que les guste.

* * *

_Universidad __Pilliwickle__, tres años y una semana atrás._

Hermione se encontraba en el césped de los jardines de la Universidad leyendo sobre "Los cambios en la Legislación desde la Época Medieval", estaba tan concentrada que no sintió como Draco llegó detrás de ella y se sentó más cerca de lo socialmente aceptado.

Ella se exaltó al sentir el muslo de alguien rozarla y alzó la cabeza asombrada para descubrir quien estaba a su lado. Dejó de respirar ligeramente y sintió como su pecho daba un vuelco cuando se encontró con la cara de Draco a un escaso metro de distancia, mirándola fijamente y con una pequeña de sonrisa en sus labios.

-Malfoy - le dijo ella en voz baja - ¿qué crees que estas haciendo? - le preguntó molesta.

-Leer - dijo él, enseñándole su libro sobre Derecho Internacional Mágico y haciéndole ademán con el libro como si fuera lo mas lógico y su actuación la mas inocente.

Ella bufó indignada a la vez que rodaba los ojos - No es eso a lo que me refiero y lo sabes - le dijo enfurruñada a lo que él le contestó con una risa malévola y un encogimiento de hombro.

Ella negó con la cabeza a la vez que lo observaba, no podía creer que ya tuvieran un mes "juntos". Incluso el fin de semana anterior fueron los tres juntos a un bazar artesanal en el norte de Escocía ya que Draco había leído, en alguna parte, que iban a enseñar unas piezas únicas y especiales.

Pasaron todo el día revisando las distintas mesas y él compró varias cosas para su casa. Incluyendo una pequeña vasija negra con bordes dorados, de una figura inclinada que a Hermione le llamo mucho la atención. Cuando fue a visitarla en la noche dejo la vasija en su mesa, como si allí perteneciera desde siempre y él la hubiera tomado prestada por unos minutos.

Ella lo miró confundida esperando que él dijera, _esto es para ti_, o _te lo regalo_, pero no, solo la miró y ella entendió que lo había comprado para ella mas que para si mismo.

Era extraño eso que estaba sucediendo entre ellos… a veces se comunicaban sin palabras.

Su momento de mayor preocupación de ese día fue como siempre Theo. Él a veces los miraba como si estuviese tratando de entender que sucedía entre ellos, o por qué ahora están tan tranquilos cuando antes no podían dirigirse la palabra.

Claro, ella entendía que era muy extraño para él, sobre todo porque hubo varios momentos en ese día que ellos dos se olvidaban de Theo y se encontraban hablando un poco mas juntos de lo normal, o la vez en que ella se acercó a Draco para contarle un chiste, jugándose de una forma que obviamente era mas que absurda entre ellos y cuando volteó sonriendo se encontró con la mirada interrogativa de Nott.

En ese momento ella solo sonrió, tratando de alejar la turbación que sintió y se alejó a otra mesa, tratando de apartar los pensamientos paranoicos y convenciéndose a si misma que Theodore Nott no era el hombre intuitivo y analizador que ella sabia que era.

Tenia que decírselo pronto y rogar entendimiento, comprensión de su parte. Aunque seria mas fácil si ella se hubiese decidido.

Observó a Draco unos segundos más y se mordió el labio. Él estaba leyendo el libro tranquilamente, con los hombros relajados y el ceño ligeramente fruncido, como siempre hacía cuando se concentraba en algo. Cada día aprendía una cosa nueva de él y su fascinación crecía.

Él era absorbente, dominante, autoritario y absolutamente absurdo en algunas ocasiones, pero de alguna forma eso no la alejaba sino que la atraía más. Sobre todo porque era un enigma que poco a poco se estaba revelando.

Y lo asombroso es que era con ella…

Tenia que decidir.

Le había escrito a Ron unas líneas diciéndole que también lo extrañaba y lo amaba, aunque de alguna forma se sentían como palabras vacías.

Pero no lo eran.

Ella extrañaba a Ron, ella amaba a Ron… y por Draco, ¿qué sentía por él? Tenía que sentir algo porque si fuera de otra manera ella solo seria una mujer entregada a la lujuria y al deseo y ella no era así.

Ni los encuentros de los dos podían definirse de esa manera. Si, había deseo, hacían el amor, se encontraban mutuamente y de distintas formas, siempre se sentía sorprendida de lo amplio que es entregarse a alguien y de las distintas emociones que surgían en ese momento.

Pero había muchas cosas más. Tan extrañas como sorprendentes. Existía confianza, calidez, intimidad de una forma que ella no había experimentado antes y también ganas de descubrir a la otra persona. Después que las ansias se habían ido ellos hablaban por horas, de temas intrascendentales, de la vida de ella, incluso un poco de la vida de él, así todavía no fuera mucho lo que le haya contado, pero se estaba abriendo mas a ella.

Y ella no se lo merecía…

Tenia que decidir.

-¿Acaso estás hipnotizada Hermione? - murmuró él en voz baja y ella rodó los ojos. Ya era la segunda vez que le preguntaba algo así.

-En tus sueños… Draco - dijo titubeando al final y con la voz mas baja para decir su nombre. No le parecía correcto pero ya él había sido enfático en ese tema. Él la miró y sonrió ligeramente, tal vez alabando su acción y ella le sonrió también, efectivamente hipnotizada en ese momento, por la atracción y por sus ojos fijos en ella.

-Hermione - ella dejó de observar a Draco y fijó su mirada frente a ella para encontrarse a Theo mirándola con el ceño fruncido - Malfoy - dijo él dejando de verla y observando a Draco.

-Nott - dijo él haciendo un ademán con la cabeza de reconocimiento y bajó la mirada hacía su libro.

Hermione trato de apartarse un poco del rubio pero Theo la observó con los ojos entrecerrados, como si con ese hecho se este dejando mas en evidencia, por lo que opto en quedarse quieta y tratar de alejar de su cabeza cosas que quizás no este sucediendo, como el hecho de que Theo este sospechando que algo ocurre entre ellos.

-¿Y qué hacen aquí? - preguntó Theo a la vez que se sentaba en el césped al lado de ellos dos - Nunca pensé que vería el día en que ustedes dos estén hablando tranquilamente en un sitio…

Hermione se tensó pero se obligo a sonreír - ¿Ya terminaste clases por hoy? - preguntó en un intento desesperado y nada sutil de cambiar el tema.

-Si - dijo bufando y dejándose caer en la grama paso sus brazos sobre la cabeza - Ya terminé la clase con el imbécil de Progits.

-¿Todavía te sigue molestando? - Preguntó Draco - aprende a ignorarlo Nott - dijo despreocupadamente a la vez que pasaba la pagina.

Theo bufó de nuevo - ¿Cómo lo puedo hacer? Entiendo que perdió a una hija en la guerra… ¡pero yo no la mate! - Dijo indignado - es irónico que imparta la clase de principios legales y que me humille a la vez que habla sobre que "Toda persona es inocente mientras se demuestre lo contrario" - dijo con tono de burla.

Malfoy sonrió ligeramente y se encogió de hombros - Ignóralo.

-Tal vez lo que tenga que hacer es copiar tu método de relajación - Dijo Nott sonriendo aunque Hermione se extraño ya que por primera vez, su risa era calculadora y falta de emociones.

-No - dijo Draco mirándolo confundido.

-Tal vez le envié una lechuza a Valerie, Camille, o ¿cómo se llama con la que estas ahora? La razón por la que tu cuarto olía a sexo y desde ese día no has dormido ni una sola vez allí.

Hermione levantó la cabeza que hasta ese momento estaba hundida en su libro. Ya varias veces esas semanas había presenciado conversaciones sin sentido entre ellos, por lo que tendía a ignorarlos. Pero esa vez y esa conversación era distinta, así que observó a Draco quien a su vez miraba a Theo con molestia y algo más.

-No es tu problema - Contestó Draco evidentemente irritado.

-Oh vamos, lo podemos decir frente a Hermione - dijo él mirándola como si esperara por algo - Es obvio que sabe que no dormías, yo se lo dije, y es lógico que se debía imaginar como pasabas las noches… no creo que crea que estabas leyendo o viendo a las estrellas.

-No es su problema - dijo Draco entre dientes – y no quiero que te metas en mi vida privada - con su tono de voz le estaba advirtiendo, pero Theo no se dejo amedrentar, era un hombre con un objetivo, aunque ella no pueda descifrar cual era.

-Bueno, desde hace unos días Allie te ha enviado una lechuza pidiendo verte, pero hace dos días dejaron de llegar, así que… ¿le hiciste una visita?

La simple visión de Draco con una mujer cualquiera hizo que su pecho se contrajera de rabia, que sintiera la bilis en su garganta y se mareara un poco por la impresión.

¿No le ha enviado más lechuzas? ¿La vio?, ¿en qué momento? Si cuando no estaban con Theo, estaban juntos. En su cuarto o apareciéndose en un parque o en el lago. ¿En que momento la visitó?

Tal vez dos días atrás, no había ido a su cuarto en la noche, ella creyó que fue para dejarla estudiar porque sabia que tenia una prueba difícil el día siguiente, por lo que se alivio al descubrir que no iba e incluso le escribió a Ron, pero a lo mejor eso no fue la razón. No fue para ayudarla a ella. Sino para verse con una golfa regalada y tan desesperada que tiene que escribirle notas para que la tomen en cuenta.

¿Será eso lo que ocurrió?

Una parte de ella le gritaba que cómo se le ocurría criticar, discutir o que simplemente molestarse cuando ella no era sincera con él, y no era libre para hacer lo que hacia; pero la rabia que sentía, la indignación y el dolor que sufrió al imaginárselo con otra persona enterró ese pensamiento racional y lógico para siempre.

Golpeó el libro fuertemente a la vez que lo cerraba y se levantaba del césped. Ni siquiera se volteó a ver la cara de impresión que seguramente tendría que tener Draco en ese momento, sino que quería salir corriendo de allí. No hubiese visto a Theo tampoco, sino fuera porque la tomó del antebrazo cuando se estaba levantando para irse lo más rápido de allí.

-Hermione ¿qué te pasa? - le preguntó Theo apretando su brazo para que no se alejara.

-Tengo que... - le dijo mientras trataba de zafarse - ¡suéltame Theo! - le gritó empujando, logrando con eso soltarse de su agarre y salir corriendo de allí sin pensar en mas nada… solo en alejarse.

Camino rápidamente hacia alguna parte, aunque no supiera bien donde, entró a un edificio, el principal por lo que vio después y cuando se estaba acercando hacía la estatua de Temis para poder relajarse al observarla, pero antes de llegar allí la tomaron por la cintura. Ella dio varios golpes en su pecho, porque sabía quien la había tomado. Ya conocía sus manos. Ya lograba identificarlo.

-No - dijo ella a la vez que sentía que la jalaban y se aparecía en un sitio completamente distinto.

Abrió los ojos y estaba en su apartamento, específicamente en la sala.

Ella lo miró furiosa y le lanzó otro golpe en el pecho aunque esa vez él si lo detuvo, llevando la mano con la que lo estaba agrediendo a su propia espalda, manteniéndola con su brazo sujeta y evitando que siguiera actuando violentamente aunque ella no dejara de forcejear en ningún momento para liberarse

-¡Suéltame Malfoy! - Le gritó furiosa a la vez que se revolvía con más ahínco y él como respuesta la tomaba más fuerte del brazo y la pegaba aun más a su cuerpo.

-¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? - Le pregunto él unos segundos después de hacerla caminar unos pasos hasta aprisionarla entre su cuerpo y la mesa del comedor. Que era el mueble mas cerca desde el lugar donde se aparecieron.

-¡Nada! - Gritó ella mientras lo miraba furiosa - Busca a Allie y le preguntas qué me pasa - Le dijo sin poder controlar su temperamento, y las palabras que salían de su boca.

-Ellas no son nada - le dijo él entre dientes y con el tono mas perfilado que ella había escuchado en su vida, mientras la miraba como si no pudiera controlar bien la rabia.

-¿Con Allie fue que estuviste hace dos días verdad? - le preguntó Hermione mirándolo completamente histérica al imaginarse la escena de Draco Malfoy con otra mujer.

Toda la rabia de Malfoy fue cambiada por incredulidad y confusión - ¿Qué? - pregunto él dudoso.

-¡¿Te acostaste con ella? - Gritó Hermione empujándolo con sus brazos y pateando sus muslos con sus pies, aunque para hacer eso casi se cayera completamente sobre la mesa. Lo que la detenía eran las pelvis de ambos que se encontraban completamente unidas en el filo de la mesa.

-¿Estás celosa? - pregunto él sonriendo de medio lado, sus ojos cambiaron, como si por fin entendiera el arranque que había tenido ella, a la vez que se relajaba un poco, en cuyo momento ella le propino otro golpe en el pecho y Draco la miró entre furioso y anonadado, la tomó por sus brazos tirándola en la mesa y deteniéndola con su cuerpo.

-Déjame ir Draco - dijo ella amenazante a la vez que trataba de escapar empujando con su cuerpo el de él, aunque sin ningún éxito ya que su cuerpo la tenia apretada y sujeta.

-Basta - dijo él molesto mientras la miraba como si se hubiese vuelto loca.

-¿Te acostaste con ella? - Preguntó Hermione mirándolo fijamente y respirando agitadamente por el esfuerzo.

-¿Te molestaría si lo hiciera? - pregunto él pegándose más a su cuerpo y evitando que ella incluso pudiera arquear la espalda para tratar de liberarse.

-¡Claro que si! - Gritó indignada a la vez que lo miraba fijamente y forcejeaba para liberar sus manos, que era lo único que podía mover. Eso y sus piernas, aunque por la forma en que la tenia acorralada no pudiera hacer nada con ellas.

-¿Y por qué? - Pregunto él medio divertido a la vez que se pegaba más a ella.

-Porque eres mío - Dijo fulminándolo con la mirada, la respiración acelerada y con tanta rabia que no analizaba lo que decía - no te quiero cerca de ellas, ¡ni de nadie!

Él la miro fríamente por unos segundos y ella se paralizo y dejó de hablar respirando entrecortadamente para normalizarse - Entonces eres mía Hermione Granger – declaró Draco a la vez que aumentaba la presión con la que sostenía sus muñecas - Hemos llegado al momento de hablar de posesión.

Ella asintió abriendo un poco los labios y entendiendo por fin en qué posición estaban y lo que ella estaba prometiendo. Algo que no podía hacer pero que lo estaba haciendo irremediablemente.

-Descubrirás que soy muy territorial con lo mío - dijo Draco en un tono mas tranquilo que el que ella se imaginaria.

Ella forcejeó para soltar sus manos pero de nuevo él la detuvo - Yo también lo soy - dijo ella instintivamente - No te quiero cerca de ninguna golfa.

Él se acercó a ella hasta quedar a dos centímetros de su boca y le habló rozándole la suya con cada movimiento - Y yo no te quiero cerca de ningún hombre - dijo pegando su pelvis contra su intimidad y haciendo que se estremeciera porque por primera vez en todo ese enfrentamiento se dio cuenta lo expuesta que había estado - Yo no perdono - continuó él subiendo unos centímetros para que confirmara con su mirada lo que estaba declarando - recuérdalo… - dijo a la vez que se adueñaba de sus labios.

En ese momento le soltó el agarre de sus manos y ella tomó su cabello fuertemente, jalándolo como si lo estuviese castigando por las palabras de Nott y él le apretó la cadera, aplicando tanta presión que ella imaginaba que iba a tener sus dedos marcados en la piel al otro día, levantándola a su cuerpo, lo cual era imposible ya que estaban completamente pegados y por la forma en que la tenia no podía moverse ni un centímetro.

Se estaban devorando. No había otra forma de definirlo. Se besaban apasionadamente, sin pensar en respirar o en que hay una vida después de ese momento.

Cuando Hermione no pudo respirar más y sentía que se iba a desmayar lo jaló de su capa para que se apartara. Él entendió el mensaje porque liberó sus labios unos segundos después, a la vez que se apartaba unos centímetros y le tomaba la capa subiéndola hasta su cintura para bajar el jean que ella tenía puesto ese día.

Hermione hizo lo mismo para desabrocharle sus pantalones, le bajó la ropa interior y sin esperar más lo tomó con su mano y lo guió hasta su entrada para que la poseyera en ese segundo, con sus pantalones todavía en la altura de los tobillos.

Él entró en ella fuertemente, tanto que ella se dejo caer en la mesa arqueándose y respirando aceleradamente a la vez que emitía pequeños gritos ya que él empezó a moverse rápida y profundamente. Más violentamente que las veces anteriores, pero su necesidad era demasiada y solo era comparable con la de ella.

Hermione lo mordió fuertemente en su hombro marcándolo, abrazándolo fuerte. Y lo mismo hacia él en cada parte de su cuerpo libre. En su cuello, su estomago. Sintió sus labios en sus senos chupándola vigorosamente, y en medio de su inconsciencia se levantó un poco para ver como había llegado hasta allí ya que segundos antes había estado completamente vestida.

Se dio cuenta en ese momento que él le había desgarrando la toga y la blusa que tenia puesta, en ese momento gritó fuertemente por la intensidad de lo que estaba sintiendo ya que él tenia apresado sus senos y entraba mas y mas profundamente y tan fuerte que la mesa se movía al ras de cada impulso arrastrándose un poco para delante.

Ya ella no tenia pensamientos coherentes y cuando llegó su orgasmo gritó enérgicamente a la vez que se arqueaba completamente y lo jalaba para besarlo sintiendo en ese momento como él se estremecía y se descargaba dentro de ella.

Ella se tiró en la mesa abrazándolo por el cuello y él se dejo caer en su pecho, respirando entrecortadamente.

En ese momento ella supo que algo había cambiado…

-º-º

Hermione estaba acostada en la cama de Draco con los ojos cerrados. Habían pasado horas encerrados en su cuarto, lejos del mundo y de todo. Habían hecho el amor varias veces hasta quedar agotados y saciados.

Draco estaba acostado de espaldas con los ojos cerrados y ella se levantó un poco para acostar su cabeza y parte de sus pechos en su estomago. Ella lo había cubierto con la sabana desde su cadera y con la otra se había tapado desde la espalda baja y su trasero, ya que de la posición que estaba los senos lo tapaba el estomago de él.

Su cabello estaba derrapado en el pecho de él y sentía como Draco lo acariciaba perezosamente, hasta de manera involuntaria, mientras ella veía hacia el vacío.

-¿Hubo muchas mujeres? - Preguntó Hermione en voz baja mientras movía la cabeza y besaba suavemente su estomago.

Él se tensó y suspiró sonoramente - Olvídalo Hermione - dijo con tono molesto.

Ella se volteó para mirarlo fijamente - ¿Hubo una… importante para ti entre ellas?

Draco frunció el ceño y la observó medio incomodo y medio irritado - No - respondió únicamente.

-¿No? – Continuó ella - Tal vez antes…

-Ninguna fue importante - Dijo él simplemente bufando como si le fastidiara el tema.

Ella volteó la cabeza y miró de nuevo a ningún punto en particular - ¿Te ayudaban a dormir? - Preguntó ella en voz baja - como pasa conmigo…

-No - dijo él tranquilamente a la vez que volvía a retomar la caricia en su cabello - Y no se como tú lo haces tampoco…

Hermione sonrió mirando la habitación. Por un mes el problema del sueño se había solucionado, o por lo menos las veces que dormían juntos él descansaba profundamente. Ya lo había demostrado. Hubo veces que ella lo observaba por horas dormir. Era asombroso, se veía tan relajado y tranquilo, que lo hacia parecer mucho mas atractivo de lo que era.

Ella fijó su mirada en una caja de madera que estaba en un lateral de la habitación en una pequeña mesa, nunca la había visto antes, aunque ella solo estuvo allí una vez antes de esa y no había tenido ni la intención o la oportunidad de hurgar las pertenencias de Draco - ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó curiosa. Sabia que le hacia acordar a algo pero no lograba unir los cabos.

Draco siguió su mirada y sonrió ligeramente a la vez que estiraba su brazo buscando su varita. La tomó y señalo a la caja haciendo que se levantara y apareciera un tocadiscos muggle antiguo.

-¿Qué? - Preguntó Hermione levantándose de la cama, envuelta en una sabana a ver el aparato - ¿Qué haces con esto? - dijo a la vez que lo inspeccionada fascinada y se fijaba que había un disco puesto.

-Cuando tenia 9 años - dijo Draco sentándose en la cabecera de la cama - Mi mama me llevó a Paris ya que iba a visitar a una amiga, años después me entere que mis padres discutieron y ella lo había abandonado por un tiempo…

Hermione se volteó y lo miró fijamente sin querer hablar o hacer algo que pudiera evitar que él le contara parte de su pasado.

-Estuvimos dos semanas en Paris, antes que mi padre nos encontrara y nos devolviera a casa, y en ese tiempo mi madre y yo caminamos mucho por la ciudad, con su amiga, haciendo turismo y conociendo los monumentos y lugares más impresionantes de la ciudad.

-¿Sin importarle que hubiera muggles? - Pregunto ella perpleja.

Draco sonrió - Sin importarle nada, creo que las ganas de vengarse de mi padre por lo que sea que haya pasado eran mayores a su creencia de superioridad, aunque rotábamos entre el área mágica y la muggle y pasamos más tiempo en la primera que en la segunda.

Hermione asintió y él suspiro hondo a la vez que se pasaba el brazo detrás de la cabeza.

-Hubo un día que paseamos por el Arco del Triunfo y estaba una música que nunca olvide ya que mi madre se detuvo unos minutos cuando la escuchó cerrando los ojos, como si estuviera disfrutando un gran placer y yo solo la observé confundido, viéndola sonreír con los ojos cerrados y dejándose llevar por la tonada…

-¿Edith Piaf? - Preguntó Hermione viendo el nombre del disco.

Él asintió -La Vie en Rose - contestó cerrando los ojos - Hace mas o menos dos meses que fui a el Musée d'Orsay, pasee por uno de los bulevares y la escuché de nuevo - sonrió un poco como si estuviese recordando el momento – pregunté a uno de los señores y me dieron el nombre de la cantante, dijeron que parecía ilógico que no conociera esa cantante y esa canción que era mundialmente conocida.

Hermione sonrió - ¿Y compraste el disco?

-El hombre, un francés que hablaba ingles perfectamente, me guió a un sitió donde vendían ese tipo de artefactos y tenían sus ¿discos originales?

Ella asintió sonriendo – Ya este método no se utiliza… - dijo señalando el aparato que parecía tener mas de cincuenta años de antigüedad e incluso no funcionaba con electricidad sino con cuerda, lo cual beneficiaba porque allí no había.

-Eso me dijo él, pero me enseñó a utilizarlo, y lo traje con el disco…

Ella se volteó al aparato y lo prendió rápidamente. Sonrió al escuchar la tonada y cerró los ojos.

-Esa me gusta también - dijo Draco.

1.

-Non Je ne regret rien - dijo Hermione dejándose llevar por la tonada -  
No, nada de nada, no, no lamento nada… - dijo traduciendo la canción a la vez que empezaba la cantante.

-¿Sabes francés? - pregunto él interesado.

-En mi escuela era materia obligada y me gusto tanto que aprendí a hablarlo y a entenderlo.

-¿Qué dice? - pregunto él abriendo los ojos.

Ella se acercó a él, cumpliendo la orden muda que daba su mirada y se sentó a horcajadas en su cuerpo, subiendo la sabana hasta sus muslos y susurrando - No, nada de nada, no, yo no me lamento de nada, esta pagado, barrido, olvidado… me importa un bledo el pasado.

Él sonrió y empezó a acariciarle los muslos circularmente. Ella rozaba su pecho a la vez que recitaba - Con mis recuerdos he encendido el fuego, mis penas mis placeres, ya no los necesito…

Él miro hacia el vacío y sonrió - Sigue - le pidió en un susurro.

-Barrido los amores, y todos sus temblores, barridos para siempre, vuelvo a empezar de cero.

Hermione sonrió y bajó un poco para besar su cuello, en la parte que mas le gustaba, su favorita - No, nada de nada. No, yo no lamento nada.  
Ni el bien que me han hecho, Ni el mal, ¡todo eso me da igual!

-Me da igual - repitió Draco acariciando su espalda de arriba hacia abajo.

Ella sonrió y lo miró fijamente - No, nada de nada, no, no lamento nada, porque mi vida, porque mis alegrías hoy comienzan contigo…

Él la apretó a su cuerpo y ella lo miró sonriendo. La beso y la volteó quedando encerrada en su cuerpo - No me arrepiento de nada - dijo mirándola con entendimiento - buena canción…

Hermione sonrió mientras acariciaba su cabello lentamente - Buen mensaje…

Él asintió - Quiero esto - dijo a la vez que la rozaba su labio inferior, pero después frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza - No, espera - dijo a la vez que la volteaba y rozaba el borde de su cadera derecha - Reclamo esta parte…

Ella volteó la cabeza mirándolo extrañada y completamente confundida - ¿Qué?

-Esto es mío - dijo señalando un grupo de pecas que tenia allí desde su nacimiento. Eran cinco y hacían una forma geométrica extraña a ella nunca le había gustado, además eran de un color extraño, no eran negras, sino un marrón claro que casi se perdía por el color de su piel, pero de alguna forma sobresalían, ella nunca lo entendió.

-No comprendo - dijo Hermione sintiéndose cohibida.

-Todo tu cuerpo es tuyo, no puedo hacer nada respecto a eso pero esto… - dijo rozándolo con sus dedos y besándolo hasta mordisquearlo un poco haciendo que ella jadeada del asombro - Es de mi propiedad, me pertenece… ningún hombre puede tenerlo… solo yo.

Ella lo miró con la boca abierta y solo pensó que si, que nadie mas lo tendría además de él. Asintió un poco, completamente abrumada por lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento porque no lo entendía ni a él, ni a ella misma, ni lo que en verdad estaba sucediendo entre ellos.

Lo acercó a su boca y lo besó ansiosamente mientras lo abrazaba con sus brazos y piernas atrayendo a su cuerpo.

Tenia que decidir… aunque de alguna forma ella creía que ya la decisión estaba tomada, que ya no tenía opción.

Dos horas después, Hermione se despertó y observó a Draco durmiendo placidamente a su lado, con su mano en la cadera, la parte de su cuerpo reclamado anteriormente, ahora entiende porque siempre la agarraba de ese lado para dormir.

Miró a su alrededor suspirando apesadumbrada, se zafó de su agarre y bajó de la cama, buscando toda su ropa que estaba regada por el cuarto. Tomó su varita y con un _reparo_ arreglo la ropa desgarrada, se metió en su chimenea con polvo flu murmurando la dirección de su cuarto.

No podía arriesgarse a que Theo la encontrara allí. Necesitaba alejarse lo más que pudiera de ese sitio y de Draco Malfoy para poder pensar en lo que iba a hacer, analizar lo que sentía por él, ya que cada día que pasaba le quedaba mas claro que no era solo atracción o simple fascinación.

Era algo más…

Entró a su cuarto completamente derrotada y se quitó la capa tirándola en el suelo. Caminó dos pasos y quedó paralizada al ver a un hombre acostado en su cama.

Ella emitió un grito ahogado y se llevó la mano a la boca para controlarse a la vez que sentía que su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho. Cuando logró normalizarse lo suficiente, miró al autor de su casi infarto con reproche - ¡Theo! - Gritó estupefacta - ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?, ¡casi me matas de un infarto!

Él se sentó en la cama y la observó con una mezcla de rabia, frustración, decepción y tristeza que hizo que a ella se le parara el corazón - No Hermione - respondió él lentamente - la pregunta es ¿qué crees tú que estas haciendo?

Ella lo miró espantada y luego bajó la cabeza atormentada.

Él lo sabe.

La realidad llegó por fin a su vida.

-Theo yo... - Dijo desesperada a la vez que se acercaba a él con los ojos llorosos de la tristeza e impotencia que sentía en ese momento.

Ella es la única culpable y no solo por lo que ha hecho sino porque salio corriendo, se mostró celosa, interesada por Draco. Era obvio que Theo la estaba probando y ella reprobó estrepitosamente.

-Déjame explicarte… - Le rogó desesperada.

Él se levantó de la cama y llegó hasta quedar frente a ella. La miró molesto mientras negaba con la cabeza - ¿Estás con Malfoy? – le preguntó directamente.

-Si – dijo ella en un murmullo mientras se sentaba en la cama apartándose de él.

Theo suspiró mientras se pasaba una mano por la cabeza - ¿Él sabe que estas con Weasley? – Preguntó mirándola fijamente y ella negó con la cabeza mordiéndose el labio fuertemente - ¡Maldita sea Hermione! – Gritó fuertemente - ¿Cómo… cómo…? – preguntó aturdido.

-No lo sé… - dijo ella enterrando la cabeza entre sus manos – no puedo controlarme, yo solo… cuando estoy con él, se me olvida todo…

-¡Ahórrame el melodrama! – dijo Theo furioso a la vez que se acercaba a la ventana – Nunca pensé que fueras ese tipo de chica – hablaba con un tono tan decepcionado que hizo que a ella se le estrujada el corazón – que fueras la clase de mujer que se acuesta con todos y juega con los hombres…

-¡No lo soy! - Negó ella horrorizada - yo solo... no se que me pasa cuando esta cerca de mi... dejo de pensar...

Theo se sentó al lado de ella y tomó su mano – Tienes que decírselo…

Ella lo miró horrorizada pero asintió, sabía que tenía que hacerlo - Lo haré...

-No, no me prometas sin sentido, ¡esto acaba ya! – Gritó levantándose de nuevo - mueve tu culo y se lo cuentas, mi lealtad es con él, entiende lo que me estas haciendo también, cuando esto explote y créeme que lo hará, yo también estaré implicado, porque lo sabia...

-Lo sé… - dijo ella cabizbaja.

-Estás jugando con fuego Hermione – ella asintió - ¿por qué haces esto? – Le preguntó sentándose a su lado – Cuando trate de intentar algo contigo me dijiste que estabas con el tal Weasley y que lo querías y ahora estas con ¿Malfoy? No lo entiendo.

Ella suspiró hondo – Yo tampoco lo entiendo…

-Tienes que decidir…

-No digas nada Theo… por favor.

-Estás loca Hermione – dijo él negando con la cabeza.

-Yo… yo terminaré con Ron – dijo ella apretando su mano fuertemente – y nada tendrá que pasar – dijo meditando sus palabras. Si termina con Ron no tiene que decirle nada a Draco y no lo perdería, no acabaría lo que sea que esta sucediendo.

Solo en ese momento se dio cuenta que decidió, tanto pensar y en el momento de un enfrentamiento decide por Draco Malfoy, alejando a lo que siempre quiso de su vida. Alejando a Ron para siempre.

-¿Y no le dirás nada? – preguntó Theo consternado.

-Si hablo lo perderé – dijo ella – sabes como es Draco, él no perdona… y lo que le hice… no creo que pueda hacerlo algún día.

-Una semana, solo eso te daré.

Hermione asintió – Iré al baile de aniversario y terminare con Ron, te lo prometo.

-No es a mi a quien tienes que decirle esas palabras y no me importa lo que hagas, si se lo dices a Draco y terminas con el tal Weasley o continuas con Weasley y dejas a Malfoy, solo hazlo... decide, aunque no creo que toda esta historia salga bien hagas lo que hagas.

-Perdóname Theo – le pidió ella con el corazón en la boca.

Theo volteó y la miró fijamente – ¿Quieres a Draco? – le preguntó en voz baja y ella lo miró paralizada – ni siquiera eso me puedes decir… - dijo indignado.

-No lo se – dijo Hermione – pero se que siento algo por él que nunca he experimentado antes… que me da miedo – confesó por primera vez lo que mas le aterrorizaba desde que empezó esa historia.

Él pestaño y la miró fijamente – Malfoy merece ser feliz Hermione, después de todo lo que pasó, de perder su familia, su identidad, él necesita a alguien que le de la tranquilidad y la paz que merece.

-Lo sé – dijo ella mirándolo con los hombros caídos.

-¿Tienes un mes juntos verdad? – Preguntó él mas relajado – desde que empezó a desaparecer por las noches…

-Si.

Theo asintió – Nunca lo había visto tan tranquilo, parece hasta… feliz, si se puede decir eso – su corazón dejo de latir cuando escuchó esas palabras - ¿Lo harás feliz?

Ella asintió temblando mientras enredaba sus manos y abrazaba su cuerpo.

-Entonces te daré la semana, iras a ese baile y terminaras con Weasley y esto, morirá entre nosotros dos – él suspiró como si le costara decir esas palabras – no me gusta esto, pero lo haré por ustedes dos, pero Hermione… - se acercó y tomó su barbilla para que lo mirara fijamente.

-¿Qué? – preguntó ella en un susurro.

-Ahora que estas con una serpiente tengo que explicarte algo sobre nosotros – ella tembló ligeramente ante la amenaza que reseñaba cada palabra – Puede que perdonemos una vez, algunos ni siquiera eso, pero dos veces… no.

Ella asintió y lo abrazó fuertemente – Lo siento – dijo temblando.

Theo asintió a la vez que respondía su abrazo – Espero que aclares esta situación… no quiero ni pensar que sucedería si él se entera.

-Lo haré - dijo ella contra su pecho – te juro que lo haré…

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	12. Bailes

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J K ROWLING, solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola :D, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

* * *

_Actualidad. __Noche antes de Navidad. Nueva York. _

Draco la observaba al otro lado de la habitación, furioso, molesto, sus ojos parecían hielo congelado y Hermione sintió como por su espina dorsal la recorría una carga de energía que la hizo estremecer.

Era una advertencia de que estaba en peligro, pero ella la ignoró, era Draco el que estaba frente a ella. Su Draco. Muchas cosas pudieron haber cambiado, pero la certeza de que él no le iba a hacer daño no había desaparecido.

Por lo menos estaba segura que en ese momento no iba a suceder…

Hermione se pasó la mano por el cabello y se mordió el labio mirándolo fijamente. Esperando que reaccionara. Que la insultara.

Que dijera la verdad por alguna vez...

Pero él se controlaba. A duras penas, pero lo hacía. Era más importante para él seguir con su amnesia, mantener lo que le daba ventaja en ese momento, que revelar la realidad y demostrar así que todo lo que ella está contando, lo sabe…

O por lo menos casi todo…

Hacer eso haría que todo eso fuera menos divertido para él, la dañaría menos… aunque observándolo en ese momento, sabía que no había nada ligeramente divertido en escuchar como relataban una parte importante de tu vida.

Una parte que acabo mal, que lo dañó y que la convirtió a ella en aquella persona que no reconocía… llena de arrepentimientos y pesares.

Pasaron diez minutos más y ella veía como él disimuladamente apretaba sus manos en puños, respiraba hondo, pero sin poder romper el contacto visual con ella y sin poder controlarse lo suficiente para hablar.

Para continuar con el juego…

-Si Draco - dijo ella por fin ya que le preocupaba lo que estaba sucediendo con él - Nott lo sabía…

En ese momento él respiro hondo y caminó unos pasos tirando una de las sillas de madera que estaba en el lateral derecho de la habitación contra la pared.

Hermione se quedó pegada en el otro lateral de la pared, todavía sentada en el suelo mientras observaba su ataque de furia.

Estaban perdiendo tiempo, relatando historias pasadas y partes que no les interesaban, ella estaba allí por otra parte de esa historia, pero no podía revelarla y tampoco podía culparlo por lo que estaba haciendo… por atrasarla.

Ella fue la bastarda que lo engañó, la estúpida que decidió mal… ella fue la única culpable que estuvieran en ese cuarto en plena navidad.

Solo ella…

-Yo le pedí que no te contara, no era su secreto para decírtelo, además tampoco hizo falta que lo hiciera o ¿no recuerdas esa parte de la historia tampoco?

Él respiro hondo pero no habló, y ella se apretó las piernas fuertemente para evitar levantarse y abrazarlo, confortarlo y decirle que todo se va a solucionar.

Puras mentiras…

Nada iba a mejorar, no cuando están empezando a entrar en campos minados.

Además él la rechazaría, no le permitiría acercarse lo suficiente para tocarlo.

Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber eso de Draco Malfoy.

Tal vez ella es la única persona en el planeta que lo llegó a conocer de verdad, que logró saber quién era, que escuchó sobre sus temores, anhelos, secretos.

Por lo menos en una época fue así…

Y por eso lo que hizo fue tan grave, aunque nunca lo minimizo, no cuando unió todos los cabos, cuando entendió la realidad de todo.

En ese momento decidió hacer lo que estaba haciendo esa noche… lástima que paso tanto tiempo para que esa decisión se llevara a cabo.

Hermione suspiró hondo - No ataques a Theo por lo que te conté, por favor Draco… él solo hacia lo que creía que era mejor para los dos - le pidió pero él seguía de espalda, respirando aceleradamente, llegando casi al límite de su resistencia - espero que este bien – continuó ella contando sus anhelos en voz alta - espero que sea feliz, yo… lo extraño tanto y quisiera verlo por lo menos una vez más…

Él no contesto nada, aunque observó como respiraba un poco más despacio.

-¿Está bien? - preguntó, aunque después de esperar cinco minutos entendió que él no iba a contestar - Él fue un buen amigo, aunque más tuyo que mío, y no podía ser de otra manera, pero igual perderlo fue doloroso para mí - dijo mirando a la pared - siempre lo voy a querer - dijo ella con tristeza y pesar.

Siempre iba a anhelar a Theo, sus chistes, sus análisis alocados y la manera en como la hacía sentir cómoda nada mas por estar a su lado.

Cerró los ojos unos segundos, para calmarse. Necesitaba tranquilizarse, estar centrada para poder soportar todo lo que faltaba.

Por dentro quería llorar, explotar, gritar de impotencia pero no podía.

No aún al menos. Pero pronto… pronto lo haría.

Abrió los ojos y se estremeció por un instante dejando de respirar. Draco estaba frente de ella y la miraba con rabia.

La tomó del antebrazo y la levantó del suelo. Ella lo miró fijamente y su labio tembló un poco - ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - preguntó ella cansada a la vez que su corazón se hundía al ver como la miraba con rabia, reproche, odio tal vez y dolor… sobre todo dolor.

Eran tan profundos esos sentimientos que tenía incrustado en su pecho, y la situación lo tenía tan descontrolado, que ni siquiera sus ojos seguían el mandato de no trasmitir sentimientos.

Un arte que él había aprendido a dominar tantos años atrás, gracias a las enseñanzas de su padre y que en ese momento estaban olvidadas.

Él apretó su antebrazo hasta que ella cerró los ojos para no gritar de dolor.

Unos segundos después él la soltó, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, de que la estaba dañado y caminó hasta la mesa de madera, dándole un golpe tan fuerte que ella se encontró mirando su mano para ver si no se la había fracturado.

Pero él no se quejó de dolor o hizo algún ademan de molestia así que ella respiró hondo aliviada.

-Continua - dijo él entre dientes como si fuera lo único que pudiera decir en ese momento.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se golpeó los muslos con sus manos en forma de puños por la frustración que sentía - No puedo Draco, esto te está haciendo demasiado daño, por Dios - dijo emitiendo un grito desesperado - nos está haciendo daño, no me hagas hacerlo por favor… - dijo llorando de nuevo y respirando entrecortadamente - esto fue un error, déjame ir…

Él se volteó a observarla y ella lloró con más fuerza, porque al ver su expresión sabía la respuesta a su suplica - No - dijo él apoyando las manos en la mesa y mirándola fijamente - ¿Te preocupas por hacerme daño? - preguntó y luego se carcajeó con la mayor amargura que ella había escuchado en su vida.

Hermione se abrazó a sí misma y cayó derrotada en el sillón rojo que había conjugado anteriormente. Entendía a la perfección lo que él le estaba diciendo con esa risa. Ahora, después que el daño estaba hecho, que el puñal estaba hundido y que la historia se encontraba sellada, ella se preocupaba por hacerle daño.

Ahora que es demasiado tarde para prevenirlo…

Hermione suspiró y apoyó sus manos en los brazos del asiento y lo miró fijamente - Está bien, llegaremos al final de nuestra historia, no pediré irme, pero por favor… cálmate.

Él la miro burlonamente - Tu no me puedes pedir nada - dijo colocándose detrás de la mesa como si tuviese que poner distancias.

-Lo sé - dijo ella respirando hondo - pero solo vamos por el principio Draco - dijo ella rogándole con la mirada - y contrario a lo que crees, me preocupo por ti.

Él asintió, tan imperceptiblemente que si ella no lo conociera, si no hubiese estado con él en una oportunidad no lo hubiese notado - Continua - dijo él tosco, como si le molestara la concesión que hizo o tal vez fuera porque hizo algo que ella le pidió.

* * *

_Universidad __Pilliwickle.__ tres años y un día atrás._

Hermione se encontraba acostada frente al lago sintiendo un poco la brisa vespertina y los rayos del sol sobre su piel.

La toga yacía en la arena debajo de ella y Draco estaba a su lado rozando con su mano derecha todo su cuerpo mientras que besaba su cuello, sus labios, parpados, o simplemente se acostaba y cerraba los ojos por unos segundos.

Se había vuelto costumbre entre ellos ese tipo de situaciones, aunque cada vez más fuera de la habitación, algunas veces iban al lago y se acostaban a disfrutar esos momentos donde se recorrían, acariciaban o simplemente hablaban.

A los dos le gustaba la privacidad y no era solo porque esa situación entre ellos era secreta, Hermione estaba segura que así ella fuera libre y todos conocieran de esa relación sería de la misma manera.

A ninguno de los dos le gustaba hacer demostraciones de afecto en público.

-Oh por Merlín, ¡¿pueden parar por alguna vez? - Hermione abrió los ojos y se encontró a Theo con los brazos como jarras y mirándolos acusadoramente - sinceramente chicos… respétenme, me siento… ultrajado - dijo horrorizado mientras bufaba y se sentaba frente a ellos.

Bueno… no hacían ese tipo de cosas con casi ningún público.

Desde el siguiente día que Theo se enteró de todo ya no había razones para disimular y aunque no hacían nada extremo, generalmente cuando se encontraban los tres solos, Draco se sentaba más cerca de ella, o tomaba su cabello y se lo enredaba en sus dedos.

Ella a su vez rozaba sus manos y le decía alguna estupidez en el oído para que Theo bufara molesto quejándose sobre "una tercera rueda" o alguna especie de lámpara…

Habían sido días más o menos perfectos… si no fuera por la mirada de advertencia que generalmente recibía de Theo cuando Draco no los veía recordándole que su tiempo se estaba acabando.

Y ya el tiempo se había acabado…

En pocas horas se aparecería en la estación de trenes y viajaría a la Madriguera, si sus cálculos eran correctos llegaría justo antes de empezar la cena, donde la estarían esperando. Ya había recibido varios pergaminos de Ron informándole que estaba ansioso por verla, de Ginny desesperada por que viera el maquillaje y el peinado que había escogido para ella, ya que al parecer iba a servir de maniquí para su diversión y entretenimiento; y por último de Harry diciendo que la extrañaba y que necesitaba verla…

Ella había pasado un mes de ensueño y ahora si tenía que despertar a la vida real, había llegado el momento de tomar la responsabilidad sobre las decisiones que tomó.

No sabía que le depararía el destino, tal vez tenga que quedarse en un hotel después de terminar con Ron, había reservado una habitación en un hotel muggle, ya que no quería que en el mundo mágico se rumorara nada. Esa misma noche iba a hablar con Ron, aunque no sabía bien que le iba a decir, ni como él iba a reaccionar, pero estaba segura que no iba a ser calmado o sencillo, es Ron, nada con él ha sido fácil por lo que la opción del Hotel le resultaba acertada.

Pasará lo que pasará iría al baile, estaría con sus amigos, si todavía seguirían siendo sus amigos después de abandonar a Ron, y el domingo se devolvería a la Universidad, como le había asegurado a Draco, e irían con Theo a una presentación al aire libre de un grupo mágico llamado _The Fenix_, al parecer eran muy buenos y Theo tenía toda la semana insistiendo, pidiendo, exigiendo que fueran a verlo.

Según él, eso era algún tipo de resarcimiento por las escenas de pareja que le forzaban ver y que hacían que quisiera quemarse las corneas con la varita.

Estaba segura que eso era lo que tenía que hacer… solo esperaba que lo pudiera llevar a cabo y que Ron la entendiera…

-Entonces lárgate y no nos molestes - dijo Draco bruscamente acostándose de espalda y cerrando los ojos. Hermione salió de sus pensamientos e intercambio una mirada preocupada con Theo, Draco tenía ya un par de días en mal humor y ella no lo entendía.

-Draco… - dijo ella advirtiéndole a la vez que se sentaba y rozaba su rodilla - No seas así con Theo - dijo regañona. No podía evitarlo, las malas mañas nunca se iban.

-¿Cuándo te vas? - preguntó Theo ignorando a su amigo y Hermione sintió como Draco se tensaba a su lado.

-En dos horas - contestó ella, mirándolo fijamente para que entendiera que su resolución no había cambiado.

-Tal vez debamos ir nosotros - dijo Draco con un brazo tapando sus ojos y completamente acostado.

-¿Ustedes? - preguntó Hermione calmada aunque por dentro estaba completamente paralizada y aterrorizada por esa opción.

-Sí, hace un par de días nos llegó la invitación - contestó Theo mirándola fijamente - pero yo convencí a Draco de que no seria para nuestro mejor interés ir para esa fiesta.

Hermione se tensó y miró a Theo agradecida. No podía creer que había hecho eso con ella.

-¡Y yo digo que una mierda! ¡Que se jodan! - gritó Draco sentándose y miró a Theo con rabia.

¿Será que él quiere ir a esa fiesta porque ella iba a ir?

No, no podía ser eso…

-Sabes cómo es todo Malfoy, no importa lo que diga la invitación o todas las idioteces de las que pregone el Ministerio de Magia sobre la unión de todas las comunidades mágicas, nosotros somos considerados personas no gratas para la comunidad mágica…

Draco bufó indignado y se desapareció de allí sin pronunciar otra palabra.

Ella imaginó que estaba tan molesto que no podía hablar.

Theo y Hermione se quedaron solos sentados uno frente al otro y él se levantó molesto - Espero que resuelvas de una vez tu "problema" Hermione…

Ella suspiró y se levantó del suelo, tomando las togas de Draco y la de ella - Gracias Theo - dijo mirándolo con un nudo en la garganta.

-Espero que entiendas lo que acabo de hacer por ti… por las bolas de Merlín, quería grabar en mi memoria la cara de imbéciles de los magos de mierda que se creen superiores a mí, al verme entrar a esa fiesta con una expresión triunfal - dijo riendo soñadoramente y Hermione se mordió el labio.

-Sé lo que te estoy quitando - dijo asintiendo – lo siento… te aseguro que tendrás otra oportunidad para darle su merecido – dijo mitad en broma, mitad seria.

Theo bufó – Por supuesto que habrá muchas, pero ninguna como ésta… - dijo negando con la cabeza cabizbaja.

-Creo que iré a buscar a Draco…

-Déjalo - dijo Theo cambiando la expresión de juegos y mirándola completamente serio - cuando esta así es mejor dejarlo solo Hermione, yo lo calmaré y evitaré que se presente en el sitio donde estarás con tu novio formal.

Ella suspiró hondo y negó con la cabeza - Lamento haber enredado todo.

-Lo importante es que lo desenredes - dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella asintió tomando su varita para aparecerse en su cuarto, debía buscar la maleta y terminar de arreglar todo para emprender su viaje. Quería despedirse de Draco, pero no sabía a dónde se había ido y tampoco entendía por qué estaba con ese ánimo. Suspiró hondo al llegar a su cuarto, por lo menos no eran muchas las cosas que se iba a llevar esa vez, el vestido que iba a utilizar para el baile lo tenía Ginny, hace una semana le había escrito informándole que ya tenía su vestuario listo para esa noche.

Al parecer no le tenía confianza con lo referente a la ropa… ella no entendía por qué, en el baile de campeones de cuarto año había escogido bien… pero era Ginny, es mejor no contradecirla.

En ese momento la tomaron de la cadera y la empujaron a la pared, ella cerró los ojos unos segundos percibiendo su aroma y sintiendo la electricidad por su roce. Ni siquiera intentó pelear o se asustó, al sentir el primer roce sabía quien la estaba tocando, y cuando unió sus labios ella lo aceptó gustosa a la vez que lo tomaba del cuello, lo atraía más a su cuerpo y lo besaba apasionadamente, respondiendo a la caricia como era entregada.

Debió imaginarse que él estaría allí en su habitación, que no iba a permitir que se fuera sin acariciarla o besarla una última vez, ella tampoco quería hacerlo, una parte de ella sentía como si fuera el último beso que recibiría de él.

Era ilógico, ella volvería dos días después y esperaba que todo resultara como lo tenía planeado.

Él la dejó de besar unos segundos después y ella acarició su cabello mientras lo veía fijamente, él la delineaba con su mirada, con un gris tan intenso que hacía que se estremeciera involuntariamente. Lo tomó del cuello y buscó sus labios, necesitaba besarlo de nuevo. Varios minutos después él la soltó y enterró su cara en el cuello mientras Hermione le acariciaba la espalda.

-Regresaras el domingo - dijo él tranquilamente. Ella no sabía si se lo estaba ordenando, o se lo estaba afirmando a sí mismo, aunque por el tono de advertencia y lo oscuro de su entonación tendía a creer que era la primera.

-Regresaré el domingo - repitió ella como si estuviera confirmando su orden anterior, una parte de ella quería discutirle y pelearle por ordenarle cosas en vez de pedirlas amablemente, pero en ese momento solo pudo responder eso y en su caso si se lo estaba diciendo a sí misma.

Él levanto la cara y la miró fijamente. Empezó a acariciar con su mano donde estaban los lunares en su cadera y sonrió un poco, como si con ese hecho estuviera reafirmando lo que le dijo esa vez.

Que era suya.

Hermione acarició su mejilla suavemente y sonrió - Volveré pronto Draco Malfoy, no te desharás de mi tan rápido…

Él sonrió ligeramente y la beso de nuevo, más pausadamente, con tranquilidad.

Varios minutos después se alejó de su cuerpo y señaló la puerta indicándole que se podía ir, que era libre.

Hermione se acercó a él, le dio un pequeño beso y salió de allí. Suspiró hondo deseando de verdad estar tomando la decisión correcta.

Se apareció a una cuadra de la estación de trenes y tuvo que doblar las manos para dejar de temblar y antes de encaminarse a su destino cerró los ojos respirando hondo varías veces.

Si podía hacerlo.

Llegó a la Madriguera varias horas después. Cuando se apareció frente a la puerta toda la certeza que tenía hasta ese momento desapareció.

Le iba a hacer tanto daño a Ron.

Iba a terminar con alguien que amaba ¿por qué? ¿Qué sentía por Draco Malfoy?

Pero en ese momento recordó su mirada, las semanas que habían vivido juntos, los últimos momentos que habían pasado y su promesa de volver el domingo, aunque para ella fuera más una promesa de volver a él que a un estúpido concierto y volvió a darse fuerza… tenía que hablar con Ron.

Claro, esa resolución solo hacia cambiar y variar en cada cinco minutos que tenia allí.

No era solo Ron, quien la recibió con un abrazo, un beso que ella disimuladamente hizo que fuera en la comisura de sus labios o con el mismo cariño de siempre.

Eran todos…

Eran su familia.

Los señores Weasley, George, Bill, Ginny y Harry, cada uno de ellos los iba a perder cuando terminara con Ron. Ella lo sabía y su corazón se partía porque iba a abandonar a las personas que lucharon con ella, quienes la acompañaron y apoyaron en todo momento.

Iba a perder lo que la definía como ella misma.

-¿Te sucede algo Herms? - le preguntó Ron. Había llegado a donde ella se encontraba sin que se diera cuenta. Estaba en el patio de la madriguera desde casi una hora atrás, ya era tan tarde que casi todos estaban durmiendo. Volteó la cara y vio a Harry y a Ginny hablando muy juntos y sonriendo mientras se comían con la mirada.

Se alegraba tanto por ellos, sobre todo por Harry. Por fin estaba bien y era feliz, y tiene a Ginny que era lo que siempre había deseado.

Miró a Ron y por un momento se les humedecieron los ojos. Él era todo lo que ella había querido ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Por qué ya él no parecía suficiente para ella?

Todavía lo amaba, eso es una de las cosas que pudo percatarse desde que llegó allí, no quería hacerle daño y lo quería.

Pero ya no era igual…

¿Lo había amado de verdad? ¿Podrías amar a alguien y olvidarlo en tan poco tiempo?

Suspiró hondo y tomó su mano con fuerza, se odiaba a si misma por lo que iba a hacer pero sea lo que sea que sentía por Draco Malfoy era suficiente para tomar la determinación de alejar a su novio, al hombre que ella siempre deseo para sí misma.

-Tenemos que hablar – dijo Hermione respirando hondo y dándose la fuerza suficiente para continuar.

Ron asintió – Tienes razón – dijo tapando su cara, luciendo avergonzado – todo lo que me quieras decir me lo merezco, debí estar aquí para vernos, no podemos ser novios si no te dedico tiempo… lo sé…

-Ron… - dijo ella negando con la cabeza.

-Pero no hablemos hoy… - dijo él rogándole con la mirada – no hoy, extraño a mi hermano Herms – dijo él tirándose en su pecho y abrazándola fuertemente, respiraba hondo como si quisiera evitar llorar, lo cual era asombroso para Ron que nunca le gustaba mostrar más emociones que las de excitado, molesto o frustrado.

Fred. Se había olvidado de él…

-Lo sé Ron – dijo ella abrazándolo – yo también lo extraño…

-Este evento fue bueno a la final – dijo él sin soltarla – Mamá y papá han estado tan ajetreados que no han tenido tiempo para pensar en ello…

-Mañana le harán un reconocimiento – dijo Hermione recordando el contenido de la invitación donde se especifica que iban a dar tributo a todas las personas caídas en combate a favor de la libertad y la paz.

-Mañana te necesito a mi lado Herms – dijo él abrazándola más fuerte – solo tú puedes darme la entereza y la paz para soportar ese momento…

Hermione miró al vacío y se mordió el labio fuertemente.

No podía dejarlo solo, no en ese momento, no cuando sabía todo lo que le había dolido la muerte de su hermano.

No podía ser egoísta.

-Claro que estaré contigo Ron – dijo ella golpeándose mentalmente por ser cobarde, pero no podía hacer otra cosa.

Estaría con él apoyándolo y hablarían el domingo, era la única solución que veía, igual le partiría el corazón y lo abandonaría. Cumpliría su promesa a Theo, pero le llevaría un día más.

Su corazón se estrujó un poco pero se obligó a calmarse, no podía evitarlo, debía apoyarlo y después se iría.

Analizando mejor la situación estaba haciendo lo correcto, estaría con él cuando la necesitaba y luego se iría lejos, cortando por lo sano, sin tener que disimular en una fiesta.

Y después se iría a la Universidad.

Draco… debería enviarle una lechuza informándole el cambio, no podría ir al concierto, irían ellos dos, lo cual sería también mejor.

Ella estaba segura que no solo Ron iba a sufrir en esa perdida, ella se estaba comportando egoísta pero también iba a dolerle dejar a Ron, no solo como novio, sino como amigo, como su mejor amigo, por lo que ese tiempo sola le iba a servir para sufrir su duelo.

Lo abrazó mas fuerte tranquilizándose. Las cosas habían cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo que ella se encontraba sin entender qué demonios estaba haciendo.

-Herms – dijo Ginny acercándose a ellos, lo cual le sirvió como excusa para soltarse del abrazo.

Era extraño, Ron era su novio pero así y todo tocarlo le hacía sentir que engañaba a Draco.

En el caso contrario ella ni siquiera lo recordaba.

Algo está mal con ella.

Hermione se forzó a sonreír y a lucir tranquila - ¿Tienes todo listo para mañana? – preguntó tratando de alejar de alguna forma su turbación interna.

-Te vas a morir cuando veas lo que compré para ti – dijo sonriendo.

Hermione sonrió y se relajó mientras conversaba con sus amigos.

Al otro día se encontraba viéndose en el espejo, y si, literalmente podría morirse por ese vestido.

Era extremadamente hermoso.

De un color azul oscuro, sin tirantes, y le quedaba completamente pegado hasta su cadera, se veía cada curva y por la forma sus senos quedaban justos y un poco levantados así no tenga casi escote, y a partir de la cadera era un poco más suelto, solo un poco, hacía ver incluso su trasero un poco más grande de lo normal y caía suavemente hasta el piso.

Tenía unos tacones y una pequeña cartera del mismo color del vestido.

-¿Quita el aliento verdad? – preguntó Ginny que se había vestido de negro, con un escote corte corazón que le hacía mostrar todos sus atributos y la falda era un poco abombada.

-Tenías razón – dijo únicamente. Ginny había pasado horas trabajando en su cabello, ella no sabe como hizo pero quedo liso, y lo había sujeto en una media coleta con unos ganchos de brillantes y al llegar a media espalda salían unas pequeñas hondas que la hacían ver incluso más elegante por la combinación del vestido.

No la había maquillado mucho, a Hermione no le gustaba y tampoco lo necesitaba, aunque si había utilizado sombra para hacer el color de sus ojos resaltada más.

-Ron no va a querer soltarte esta noche – Dijo Ginny emocionada – estoy tan feliz que seas mi cuñada…

Hermione sonrió aunque no pudo contestar nada. Se sentía como la peor mentirosa del mundo. Era un arte que había aprendido a dominar bien y no era algo de lo que se podía sentir orgullosa.

Al contrario… la hacía sentir lo peor del mundo.

Le había enviado la lechuza a Draco muy tarde la noche anterior, gracias a Dios nadie se enteró y cuando llegó el ave de nuevo le había dado comida, agua y la había dejado en el mismo sitio como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Esperaba que él le enviara algún tipo de respuesta pero no lo hizo.

Ojala no se moleste por dejarlo plantado…

Salió del cuarto y sonrió un poco cuando los vio a todos en la entrada. Ron la miraba embelesado y ella sonrió un poco más forzadamente.

Se acercó hacía ella y la abrazó – Estás hermosa – le susurró al oído.

-Tú también estas muy apuesto – dijo ella mientras admiraba su traje de gala, que por fin no era de segunda mano, sino que era nuevo y comprado especialmente para él.

Llegaron al salón una hora después. Era en el Ministerio de Magia, en un área de reuniones que ella nunca había visto antes. Cuando entraron al sitio ella se detuvo un segundo a fin de respirar un poco más hondo por el asombro de lo que presenciaba.

Era hermoso, majestuoso y había más magos de los que ella había visto en su vida.

La sala estaba decorada de blanco y dorado, tenían un panel de discurso en el fondo del local y una gran mesa donde iban a estar a estar las personas del protocolo.

Había una gran área que era de baile y un escenario donde se presentarían varios grupos, en los laterales se obsevaban varias mesas perfectamente decoradas y grandes candelabros de cristal junto con miles de velas colgando en el cielo que iluminaban toda la estancia.

-¡Harry Potter! – gritó un sujeto con un gran bastón y ellos tres se detuvieron - ¡Hermione Granger! ¡Ron Weasley! – en ese momento todas las personas que estaban allí empezaron a aplaudir y ella tomó las manos de sus dos amigos completamente avergonzada y sonriendo ligeramente. Miró a Ron y a Harry, ellos no estaban en mejores condiciones.

Cuando se acabó esa parte del homenaje, una bruja los guió a una mesa especialmente para ellos donde estaba ya Luna y Neville – Luna – saludó ella abrazando a la bruja y a Neville con la misma efusividad.

Ellos se sentaron mientras empezaba con el homenaje hacía los caídos y los discursos correspondientes, en todo el tiempo la mano de Hermione estaba fuertemente tomada con la Ron debajo de la mesa y ella lloró un poco por las palabras y por recordar esos días.

Dos horas después ya había empezado a sonar la primera banda y ellos ya estaban más relajados. Ron estaba hablando con Harry, de Quiddicth seguramente, Ginny estaba hablando en otra mesa con algunos de sus compañeros de Howgarts y Hermione estaba en la mesa un poco apartada.

Sintiendo como si no perteneciera allí aunque fuera imposible.

-Herms – ella miró a Luna y sonrió - ¿Cómo esta todo?

Hermione sonrió y miró a su amiga cálidamente – Estoy bien.

-¿Decidiste? – preguntó ella doblando ligeramente su cara y Hermione se volteó para verificar que nadie la escuchara, pero entre la música y la conversación nadie les estaba prestando atención.

-Sí, lo hice… - dijo ella bajando la mirada.

-Lástima por Ron… - dijo Luna con pesar y Hermione se encontró mirándola asombrada

-¿Cómo lo…? - Hermione suspiró – mi mirada – dijo antes de que Luna se lo dijera incluso la interrumpió en media palabra. Nunca iba a entender a que se refería, pero de alguna forma era la única que se daba cuenta de que algo estaba extraño con ella.

-¿Estás segura de esto? – Continuó Luna – después que se decide se tiene que vivir con las consecuencias toda la vida… espero que no te equivoques.

Hermione asintió sintiendo que temblaba. Ella también lo había pensado, exhaustivamente.

En ese momento Ron tomó una mano y la beso suavemente – Te quiero – le susurró él lentamente y ella asintió, ella también lo quería, lo amaba.

-Ron… yo – empezó aunque no sabía que iba a decir, si le iba a confesar que todo se iba a acabar o le iba a decir que lo amaba también.

-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? – dijo él interrumpiéndola, soltó su mano y se paró como si se estuviese preparando para una batalla.

Hermione siguió su mirada y quedó paralizada, sintió que el corazón se detenía pero que a su vez explotaba dentro de su pecho, se estremeció fuertemente y le era imposible moverse.

En la puerta del salón estaban Theo y Draco.

Ella se levantó del asiento y los miró fijamente. No estaban tan apartados, solo como seis mesas de distancia, así que podían verse perfectamente.

Ambos vestían de gala. Theo utilizaba un traje tradicional y miraba a todos con la barbilla alta, no de forma prepotente, aunque ella sabía que podía hacerlo, sino desafiante, disfrutando el momento, como dijo que iba a hacer.

Draco… él estaba vestido todo de negro, pero no miraba a todos, no le importaba las cientos de personas que habían literalmente dejado de hablar para observar su triunfal llegada. Él la miraba a ella.

Hermione sintió que se iba a ahogar por unos segundos, ambos estaban a varios metros de distancia, con mucha gente a su alrededor que los separaba pero en ese momento, en ese segundo, ella sentía que nada más existían ellos dos.

Se miraban fijamente y ella sentía la electricidad en el ambiente, era asombroso, como si al pasar tiempo separados, sus cuerpos debían adecuarse al cambio y volvían a reconocerse.

Él la miró profundamente, observando cada línea de su cuerpo, detallando lo que tenía puesto, cada punto de su ser, y sonrió un poco mirándola con admiración y deseo.

Ella se estremeció de nuevo y suspiró hondo, se veía tan atractivo con su traje de gala negro y el cabello engominado pero no como el colegio, sino un poco más suelto y que lo hacía ver mucho más elegante. Él enarcó una ceja, como si supiera lo que ella estaba pensando y sabía que también podía notar que ella lo deseaba así estuviesen tan apartados.

-¿Tú los invitaste? – preguntó Ron furioso y ella rompió la conexión con Draco y lo miró a él.

-No – dijo sonrojada, tanto por el tono hosco de Ron como por la respuesta del cuerpo y de su alma al verlo allí – ellos fueron invitados por el Ministerio, Theo me lo dijo ayer… no creía que fueran a venir – dijo sintiendo que su corazón iba a explotar.

Dios mío… si alguno de ellos dos se enteraba… ¿Qué hacen allí?, Theo le había prometido que no iban a ir allí, el impacto de verlo le hizo olvidar que tenía novio y que él no lo sabía... ahora si la realidad llegó a su vida.

-Recuerda que el Ministerio invitó a todos – Dijo Harry tranquilizándolo – existe una política de unión Ron… calma.

-Ellos no tienen derecho de estar aquí – dijo mirándolos a ellos y a Hermione, como si no fuera que le preocupara la fiesta sino que estuvieran cerca de ella.

-Ron… - intervino esa vez Luna ya que Hermione se sentó en su asiento y era incapaz de hablar – No son los únicos que han venido, hay muchos magos reformados adecuándose al nuevo régimen y que están esta noche con nosotros.

Ron se sentó en el asiento refunfuñando, evidentemente no podía decir más ya que estaba en minoría.

Hermione respiraba hondo mientras miraba al otro lado evitando volver a ver a Draco, sintió una mano que la confortaba y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Luna "_Tranquila_" le susurraba a la vez que apretaba su mano. Ella asintió mientras tomó un trago de su bebida.

-Disculpen – ella tembló y se volteó para ver fijamente de Theo, todavía concentrándose únicamente en respirar – Hermione ¿Podrías concederme esta pieza? – dijo estirando su mano caballerosamente a la vez que empezaba una nueva tonada de la banda.

-No, no puede – dijo Ron inmediatamente, mirándolo furioso y Hermione se levantó para evitar un enfrentamiento.

-Tranquilo novio de Hermione – dijo las palabras con énfasis y para dos personas completamente distintas. Para Ron haciéndole entender que no tenía que marcar su territorio y para Hermione, cuyas palabras cayeron como si fueran un hechizo imperdonable, porque con ellas le estaba diciendo que sabía que no había cumplido con su palabra.

-Claro que puedes – dijo ella tomando la mano de Theo y mirando a Ron acusadoramente.

Caminó hasta llegar a la pista con Theo y él la acomodó en posición de baile, ya que sabía que no estaba con ningún tipo de ánimo o coherencia mental para poder bailar - ¿Por qué no has terminado con él? – preguntó Theo molesto, mientras la atraía más a su cuerpo para hablar prácticamente en su oreja y que nadie se enterara de las palabras intercambiadas.

-Iba a hacerlo mañana – dijo con voz ronca, tensa – hoy se cumple un año de la muerte de su hermano y no me permitió hablar ayer cuando le iba a contar la verdad… - dijo respirando entrecortadamente y tomando su antebrazo con fuerza, como si lo necesitara para sostenerse.

-¡Maldita sea! – Gruñó Theo - ¿Estás segura que le vas a contar la verdad?, es lo bastante explosivo como para cometer una locura.

-No lo sé – contestó ella cerrando los ojos un segundo. Sentía una mezcla de impotencia, dolor, frustración y presión en su pecho que hacía que no pudiera pensar bien ni coordinar – no he decidido que le voy a decir…

-¿Qué demonios Hermione? – Dijo él molesto – eso es lo primero que tienes que saber…

Hermione negó con la cabeza -¿Qué hacen aquí? – Preguntó ella en un murmullo mientras sentía que temblaba – me prometiste que lo mantendrías lejos, me prometiste tiempo para hacer esto…

-¡Demonios! – gruño él en su oído. Ella no veía a nadie, agradecía que esa parte de la estancia fuera más oscura que las demás y que al haber tantas parejas no los detallaban – Malfoy recibió tu nota el día de ayer y se molestó bastante, al parecer te había dado una orden y tú la habías incumplido.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se apoyó en su hombro cerrando los ojos – Quería hacer las cosas bien… por lo menos esto – dijo lamentándose.

-Salió de la casa todo el día, cuando volvió se vistió sin decirme nada… maldita sea, lo conseguí cuando iba a usar polvo flu para el callejón Diagon, como pude me arregle en dos minutos y lo perseguí desesperado… no creía que iba a venir para acá.

-¿Qué voy a hacer? – gimió desesperada…

-Le dije que no quería estar aquí, le pedí que verificara que estuvieras bien o lo que sea que quería y que nos fuéramos…

-¿Y qué te dijo? – preguntó ella mirándolo esperanzada.

-Esa es la idea… solo tenía que sacarte del grupo y entretenerte hasta que él llegará y… - dijo soltándola un poco aunque tuvo que hacer un poco de fuerza ya que ella se aferraba a su cuerpo como si fuera una pared – aquí te la entregó… - dijo Theo advirtiéndole con la mirada a Hermione para que no se equivocara – en cinco minutos nos vamos Draco… aprovéchalos.

Hermione respiraba aceleradamente mientras miraba a todas partes para verificar si nadie los estaba viendo. Al parecer tenía aún más cosas que agradecer a Theo ya que en el baile los había llevado a la parte más oscura y apartada de la estancia. Solo esperaba que eso fuera suficiente.

Draco la tomó de la cadera y la atrajo a su cuerpo hasta que quedo completamente pegado a ella, rodeó su cintura hasta llevar su mano a la parte más baja de su espalda y entrelazó su otra mano con la suya colocándola en su pecho.

Ella no tenía fuerza ni voluntad para criticar o batallar sobre esa pose de baile, además que los latidos de su corazón y la cercanía de su cuerpo estaban causando estragos en sí misma.

Se miraron por unos segundos profundamente. Ella estaba tan nerviosa, tan asustada de que se descubriera todo que no podía relajarse. Él la miraba un poco extrañado y la recorría con su mirada, disfrutándola, haciéndola sentir más deseada que nunca – Te ves hermosa – dijo él en la voz más seductora que había escuchado en su vida y ella casi se le dobló la rodilla al sentir su aliento en la mejilla.

-¿Qué haces aquí Draco? – preguntó en voz baja, temblando aunque esa vez estaba segura que no era de miedo.

-Pautamos una cita Hermione – dijo suave pero amenazantemente – tenías que regresar a mi el domingo…

Ella tragó grueso y lo miró confundida – Viniste aquí, a soportar la mirada recriminatoria de todas estas personas, sabiendo que Theo no quería… ¿únicamente por qué no puedo ir mañana al concierto con ustedes?

-No – dijo él mirándola con reproche – teníamos un acuerdo y quiero que lo cumplas…

Hermione negó con la cabeza perpleja - ¿Quieres que…? – preguntó confundida.

-Te quiero mañana en la Universidad… conmigo – dijo como si le costara mucho pronunciar esas palabras.

Ella cerró los ojos pidiendo clemencia a quien sea que este allá arriba y que le permita relajarse, porque en ese momento iba a terminar matándolo, por una malcriadez, él había arruinado todo por un acto de malcriadez – Draco – dijo ella tratando de calmarse – ellos son mis amigos… - dijo pidiéndole perdón a Dios por seguir mintiendo – no he estado con ellos por un mes… necesito – dijo porque de verdad lo hacía, de verdad era lo que más quería en el mundo en ese momento – pasar el día de mañana con ellos…

Draco la miró molesto y negó con la cabeza – No – dijo rápido y tranquilo.

-Eres… - ella entrecerrando los ojos – no puedo hacer lo que quieras, cuando quieras Draco Malfoy – dijo ella molesta – mañana estaré con mis amigos y en la noche la pasaré contigo – propuso en voz baja rogando que la entienda y que se vaya – y creo que Theo te está esperando…

-¿Por qué no quieres que este aquí? – preguntó él con los ojos entrecerrados.

Hermione lo miró por unos segundos sin saber que contestar a eso.

-¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? – ella escuchó que preguntaban a su espalda y cerró los ojos al escuchar la voz de Ron, quien por su tono se encontraba molestó y a punto de perder el control.

-Ron… - dijo ella respirando entrecortadamente.

-¡Suelta a mi novia Malfoy! – dijo Ron amenazadoramente a Draco mientras se acercaba otro paso a ellos, como si fuera a separarlos por sí mismo si no se apartaban.

Hermione sintió como Draco se tensaba y se apartaba un poco mirándola fijamente.

Ella notó sus sentimientos pasando por sus ojos uno tras otro: Confusión… entendimiento… rabia absoluta.

Ella cerró los ojos derrotada.

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews.


	13. Incertidumbre

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J K ROWLING, solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola :D, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

* * *

Hermione sintió como si su corazón se hubiese detenido momentáneamente y que todo su cuerpo se estremecía por dentro.

Draco apretó un poco su espalda, tal vez reacción a las palabras de Ron, tal vez como castigo, mientras ella sentía que la estaba taladrando con su mirada así no lo viera.

-¡¿Acaso no me escuchaste? – gritó de nuevo Ron causando que las personas que estaban bailando más cerca del área donde se encontraban se detuvieran y miraran fijamente la escena.

Draco soltó su espalda y el agarre de su mano, retrocedió un paso y en ese momento Hermione abrió sus ojos.

No podía ver a Ron, quien se encontraba ahora entre ellos dos y había tomado el antebrazo de Hermione con toda la intención de alejarla de allí, llevársela lo más apartada de los brazos del que consideraba su enemigo.

Sino que su mirada estaba concentrada en Draco. Él la miraba fijamente, con rabia, molestia, y otro sentimiento que ella no podía identificar. Ella quería hablar, deseaba confortarlo, pero ¿Qué le iba a decir?, si lo que acababa de afirmar Ron era cierto, ella era su novia, así de hecho no lo sea, así se sienta más unida con Draco Malfoy, ella todavía seguía siendo de Ron porque no había acabado con eso cuando podía. Antes que ese momento llegara.

-¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? – le volvió a preguntar Ron, pero esta vez a Hermione, ella rompió la conexión con Draco y lo miró, él la miraba furioso, lo cual en ese momento ayudaba, ya que no podía darse cuenta de cómo la observaba Draco, y si lo viera en ese momento, sabría… sabría qué era lo que estaba pasando, la verdad de todo – lárgate mortifago – dijo Ron con rabia, dejando de observar a Hermione y mirando fijamente a Malfoy casi caminando un paso para golpearlo y acabar con él justo en ese instante.

Hermione lo notó y lo tomó del antebrazo, para defender a Draco, para evitar que se mataran, porque imaginaba que si se enfrentaban ninguno de los dos se iba a detener hasta acabar con el otro,

Pero por razones distintas… o tal vez por el odio natural que siempre habían sentido el uno con el otro.

El rubio siguió ese movimiento en detalle y le sonrió mínimamente, con un deje irónico a la vez que su mirada brillaba, como si supiera las razones de ese instinto, así ella no lo haya dicho en voz alta.

Draco subió la barbilla, recuperándose por fin de la impresión por lo descubierto y alejando los sentimientos que reflejaba su mirada, volviéndola inexpresiva, como era normal en él, miró a Ron burlonamente, aunque le costaba, ella sentía que no era una expresión tan natural como sabe que tendría normalmente.

Él abrió la boca para hablar y su corazón se volvió a detener esperando las palabras que podría emitir, no porque podría ponerla en evidencia, eso no le importaba, ya lo peor pasó, ya él se enteró de la verdad, lo demás no le importaba, pero temía por los dos, por que sucediera una desgracia.

-Tranquilo pobretón – dijo con rabia, molestia, asco – te devuelvo a tu novia – dijo con más énfasis la última palabra mirándola a ella fijamente.

Hermione volvió a cerrar los ojos por un segundo mientras sentía que no podía mantenerse en pie, agradeció que la mano de Ron seguía tomándola fuertemente, así con ese roce la este condenando cada vez más.

-Lárgate – le dijo Ron amenazadoramente.

Draco caminó un paso hacía ellos, como si estuviese tomando el reto que el pelirrojo le estaba haciendo y Hermione sintió el pánico bullir dentro de su ser. En ese momento él la observó y ella negó con la cabeza, rogándole con la mirada que se detuviera.

-Déjalo en paz Ron – dijo ella con voz temblorosa y mirando a Ron – deja de comportarte como un niño – le rogó patéticamente, pero no podía decir otra cosa y no podía creer que él en cada oportunidad siempre tenga que recurrir a la fuerza y a las amenazas.

Draco detuvo el paso y respiró hondo, tal vez calmándose – Escucha a tu novia… imbécil – lo insultó con la voz más sombría que ella había escuchado antes, aunque de nuevo la palabra novia era la que tenía más énfasis y la que se escuchaba mas distorsionada de todas – aunque creo que es difícil para ti hacerlo, ya que genéticamente eres más lento que los demás… otra desgracia de nacer como un Weasley.

-Disculpe – los tres se voltearon a ver al sujeto que llegaba a ese momento a interrumpirlos, era de mediana edad, calvo y por la túnica que vestía era uno de los de seguridad. Los miraba completamente serio. Hermione miró por encima del hombro del sujeto y vio que habían cuatro más caminando hacia ellos - ¿Hay algún tipo de problema?

-No – dijo Hermione

-Si – dijo Ron al mismo tiempo – sáquelo de aquí, está molestando a mí… amiga – dijo en el último momento entendiendo que había dicho lo que ellos habían acordado no decir todavía

-No me está molestando – dijo ella desesperada por la idea de que se lo lleven detenido, estaba en condicional, no sabía si por algo así pudieran revocar su sentencia.

-Bueno me está molestando a mí – dijo Ron mirando a Draco con odio – sáquelo de aquí.

El mago asintió – Podría acompañarme Señor Malfoy.

-Eso no es necesario – dijo Hermione con voz de súplica – él no está haciendo nada y no deben tratarlo así

-Llévenselo – repitió Ron antes de tomar a Hermione más fuerte y alejarla de allí.

Ella miró a Draco y él estaba observando a Ron con rabia, molestia, estaba decidiendo algo, tal vez matarlo o irse, al final se volteó y salió caminando de allí rumbo a la salida.

En ese momento todas las personas que estaban curiosas observando la escena volvieron a su baile, tal vez porque ya no existía ningún tipo de peligro, el mortifago se había ido.

-¿Por qué estabas bailando con él Hermione? – preguntó Ron mirándola furioso y la tomó de la cintura para continuar el baile interrumpido.

Hermione se encontró en posición de baile mientras miraba como Draco caminaba ya cerca de la salida y a Theo que la miraba negando con la cabeza, suspirando, sabiendo como ella que lo que tanto previnieron ocurrió y peor de lo que se imaginaban.

Un segundo después Theo se volteó y salió del local también, haciendo que ella bajara la cabeza y sintiera el mayor pesar que había sentido en su vida.

Lo había perdido…

Él se había ido…

-Contéstame Hermione – dijo Ron apretando más fuerte su cintura y dándole una vuelta un poco más rápida de lo normal, o tal vez al ritmo adecuado pero en su tormento ella no podía sincronizar un movimiento con el otro.

-¿Cuál es el problema con que lo haga? – preguntó ella por inercia.

-Es el enemigo – dijo Ron completamente furioso.

-Ya no estamos en guerra Ron – dijo ella mirando la puerta y sintiendo como temblaba. Se obligó a respirar hondo, para detener su reacción natural, era necesario en ese momento y por la persona que la tenía tomada.

-No, pero él es el hombre que te ha agredido, insultado, ofendido toda tu vida, o por lo menos desde que estábamos en Howgarts…

-Las cosas cambian – dijo ella únicamente.

-¿Es decir que además de Nott también estás hablando con él? Me dijiste que no tenías ningún tipo de relación con Malfoy – dijo deteniendo el baile y mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

Hermione lo miró un poco mas pálida de lo normal – Es un ser humano – dijo ella alejándose un paso – y como todos tiene derecho a una segunda oportunidad, tu eres el que no tenía ningún tipo de derecho de tratarlo así.

-¿Acaso se te olvida todo lo que ha hecho?

Hermione lo miró con rabia, por él, por la situación, por el dolor de ver como lo humillaban por culpa de ella, ya que había estado allí solo buscando verla – No Ron, pero nadie es perfecto… mucho menos tu – dijo cerrando los ojos para evitar que viera como sus ojos se humedecían – no quiero bailar más – se volteó y salió caminando a su mesa, contando cada paso antes de desplomarse.

Ron la tomó por el antebrazo y la atrajo a su cuerpo - No entiendo ¿Por qué lo defiendes?

-Olvídalo Ron… - dijo ella soltándose y alejándose de él.

Cuando llegó a la mesa y antes de sentarse Luna tomó su antebrazo – Necesito ir al baño… acompáñame.

Hermione la miró como si estuviese loca y se lo iba a decir pero antes de pronunciar la primera palabra Luna ya la estaba arrastrando, literalmente, fuera del salón.

-Déjame Luna – pidió Hermione sintiendo que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento, pero ella no la escuchó sino que la alejo mas de allí, saliendo del salón y caminando por el Ministerio hasta llegar a una parte oscura y cerrada que no había visto antes.

Y que no era un baño… sino como un pequeño cuarto con un sofá pegado a la pared y unos estantes

-¿Luna? – preguntó confundida.

-Pon la cabeza entre tus piernas – dijo Luna prácticamente empujándola al asiento y tomándola de la espalda para que lo hiciera – te enviare unos Largwes para que te tranquilicen…

-¿Largwes? – preguntó Hermione cerrando los ojos y sintiendo como su mareo y ataque de pánico se reducía.

-Los descubrí hace dos meses, en el patio de mi casa, estaban perdidos, no son nativos de aquí sino de Asia Occidental… tienen excelentes dones, entre ellos dar paz y calma a los atormentados – dijo con voz pausada y el tono interesado que ponía cada vez que hablaba de un animal imaginario.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, pero fue incapaz de decirle que esas cosas no existían, Luna siempre fue especial y creía en su propio mundo.

Cinco minutos después Hermione sintió que podía respirar de nuevo y se apoyó en el espaldar del mueble cerrando los ojos.

-¿Son buenos verdad? – dijo Luna sonriendo soñadora y Hermione asintió, no quería explicarle que no habían sido sus creaturas mágicas sino la posición en la que se había colocado lo que la calmó, además que presentía que ella no le creería.

-Gracias – dijo sinceramente, no creía que podría soportar estar en ese sitio, llenó de gente que la conocía y tener la fuerza suficiente para poder disimular lo suficiente para que no descubrieran lo que estaba sucediendo y lo contrariara que se encontraba.

Aunque destrozada, horrorizada y trastornada, fueran expresiones que se asemejaban más a su estado de ánimo actual.

-Pensé que lo necesitarías – dijo Luna dejándose caer relajada en el asiento.

-¿Cómo…? – preguntó Hermione confundida.

-Te vi bailando con Malfoy… ¿Es Malfoy? – Preguntó medio confundida y medio sonriente – cuando llegó Nott a la mesa imagine que él era el hombre que habías elegido, pero después vi como cambiaban de pareja y empezabas a bailar con él y allí lo entendí todo…

-¿Lo hiciste? – preguntó Hermione confundida, es bueno que ella lo hiciera, ya que la propia Hermione después de tanto tiempo no logra entender qué fue lo que sucedió.

-Claro – continuó Luna encogiéndose de hombros – nada mas hay que verlos unos segundos para entender lo que está ocurriendo entre ustedes.

-Estaba… - dijo ella suspirando y sintiendo como sus ojos se humedecían. Era la peor de las mujeres y esa noche lo había herido, así él estuviese actuando tan seco y tranquilo, sabía que él estaba empezando a confiar en ella y que ella lo había arruinado.

Luna suspiró – Pero Ron también te estaba viendo y al notar el cambio de pareja se levantó del asiento completamente furioso e indignado, Harry lo detuvo unos segundos, explicándole que tu eres ya grande y que no requieres protección, además que estudiaban juntos por lo que puede ser que tengan un trato más amable que antes.

Hermione la miró asombrada sintiendo que el corazón le iba a explotar.

-Pero Ron no quiso escuchar – continuó Luna – y salió corriendo hacia ustedes… lo siento, no lo pude evitar…

-No es tu culpa… es solo mía, solo yo soy responsable de lo que sucedió esta noche, yo iba a terminar con Ron ayer pero no pude… debí haberlo hecho – dijo hundiendo la cara en sus manos arrepintiéndose mil veces por no haber aprovechado ese momento.

Y no solo ese, sino todos los anteriores, tuvo un mes para terminar esa falsa, pero invento excusa, tras excusa, y ahora lo había perdido, y el pecho le dolía como si le hubiesen arrancado una parte.

¿Se puede llegar a sentir algo fuerte por una persona en tan corto tiempo?

¿Lo amaba? – Suspiró cansinamente – ¿Por qué no lo descubrió antes?

Tal vez eso es lo que sentía por Draco Malfoy, pero era distinto a lo que sentía por Ron, por eso no lo logró identificar…

¿Será que nunca amó a Ronald Weasley?

-Debo irme – dijo Hermione levantándose del asiento – debo buscarlo… - dijo llorando por primera vez en la noche, eso que acababa de descubrir hacía todo peor, el dolor se incrementaba y no podía quejarse, ya que era su culpa, por ser una persona egoísta, por querer tenerlo todo aún sabiendo que era imposible.

-No puedes – dijo Luna levantándose y tomando su mano - ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Debo encontrarlo – dijo desesperada.

-Hermione ¿Qué le vas a decir? – preguntó Luna con la cara un poco triste y negando con la cabeza – todavía estás con Ron… debes terminar con él antes, y no por volver con Malfoy, sino porque es lo correcto.

Hermione cerró los ojos y asintió. Debía terminar con Ron, debió hacerlo hace mucho tiempo, desde la primera vez que estuvo con Draco, debió terminar con él la primera vez que intento hacerlo.

Se equivoco.

Debió hacerlo no por lo que paso con Draco, o por tener la esperanza de que algo pasara en el futuro, sino porque al haber hecho eso le había faltado y debió entender en ese momento que sus sentimientos no eran iguales, y que al seguir esa falsa iba a dañarlo a él y a ella misma.

-Pero ¿Qué pretendes que haga? – Le preguntó desesperada - ¿Qué lo llame aparte y le diga que terminamos? No puedo hacer eso…

-Pretendo que esperes que se acabe la reunión y después termines con Ron, se lo debes… después buscaras a Malfoy, y le explicaras que sucedió, le dirás que ya no estás con Ron y solucionaran todo.

-¿Crees que él me perdonara? – Preguntó Hermione caminando de un lado a otro atormentada – no lo conoces, él no perdona, me lo dijo…

Luna suspiró acercándose a ella y la abrazó con fuerza – Lo siento amiga – dijo confortándola – no quería que sucediera esto…

Hermione lloró y la abrazó más fuerte. Ella tampoco lo quería, pero era su culpa, su responsabilidad, y no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo, trataría de hacerle entender, de contarle como sucedieron las cosas, aunque no sabía si él le permitiría hablar o acercarse…

Tal vez se lo merezca, por hacer las cosas mal…

Veinte minutos después ambas entraron al local. Estaba tocando otro grupo de música, aunque igual de formal que el anterior y Hermione suspiró hondo mientras se encaminaba a la mesa.

No se notaba que había llorado, llevaba una máscara en vez de su cara, o por lo menos eso sentía, que tenía la misma pose de sonrisa todo el tiempo, aunque eso no evitara que temblara un poco involuntariamente, o que sus ojos no estuviesen más húmedos de lo normal.

Se sentaron en la mesa y Ron tomó su mano mirándola con arrepentimiento – Se tardaron mucho en el baño – dijo él en voz baja.

Hermione lo miró con el ceño fruncido – Si – dijo únicamente, no tenía fuerza para hablar, pelear o si quiera comentar algo más que monosílabos.

-Perdóname Hermione – dijo Ron apretando su mano – me comporté como un idiota minutos atrás… tengo que confiar en ti, lo sé…

Hermione asintió pero no dijo nada, no podía. Era ella la que tenía que pedirle perdón, por dañarlo, por lo que iba a hacer en unas horas, por haberlo engañado con Draco y roto su confianza.

Y sin embargo era él quien le pedía perdón a ella…

Respiró hondo cerrando los ojos a la vez que sentía como nuevas lágrimas llenaban sus ojos. Debía controlarse.

Dos horas después Hermione sentía que ya no podía aguantar ni un minuto más.

Ya no sabía qué hacer, estaba encerrada en ese sitio y era peor que estar en una cárcel. Había tratado de disimular hasta el máximo y le agradecía a Luna que intercedía por ella cuando le hacían una pregunta y se tardaba más de un minuto en contestar o en llenar los vacíos de la conversación que Hermione no podía.

Era como si estuviese en blanco algunas veces, que no pudiera pensar. Aunque otras veces pensaba demasiado, recordaba la mirada de Draco, el tono cuando pronunciaba la palabra novia, denotando con eso la rabia que sentía por el engaño que fue víctima, recreaba la escena una y otra vez, esa y todas las escenas de ellos dos anteriores.

No sabía que prefería… si pensar o no pensar…

Había bailado con todos, Neville, Ron, Harry, aunque con los dos últimos en menos ocasiones, ya que ninguno de los dos bailaba muy bien.

Prefería bailar, podía irse en sus pensamientos sin tener la presión de llevar una conversación.

Harry le preguntó en varias oportunidades si se encontraba bien, pero Hermione solo sonreía, asentía e inventaba una excusa sobre un examen que la tenía preocupada.

Ron no le preguntaba nada, pero era porque asumía que ella estaba molesta con él por su actuación de celos anterior, así que más bien se mostraba preocupado por ella, buscando que ella lo disculpada.

Y ella quería escapar.

Alejarse de allí, hundirse en un mundo de congoja y sufrimiento, buscar a Draco, pedirle perdón y otra oportunidad…

Aunque imaginaba que nunca se la iba a dar.

Después de bailar por séptima vez con Neville, sonrió ligeramente y salió de allí por unos minutos.

Necesitaba estar libre por lo menos unos minutos.

Pasó la gran puerta de entrada y cruzó a la izquierda tratando de conseguir algún tipo de paz. Con su visión periférica vio que había una gran estatua aunque ni siquiera se paró un momento para identificar cuál era.

Deslizó una mano por su frente tratando con ello de dejar de pensar. Unos segundos después sintió como si alguien tomaba su antebrazo, y ella frunció el ceño suspirando al imaginar que Ron la persiguió hasta ese sitio.

En ese momento la empujaron y la tiraron contra la pared más cercana, que tenía una especie de declive por lo que estaba completamente oculta, tanto ella como su atacante.

Debía asustarse, gritar, golpear a la persona, pero sabía quién era, lo había presentido desde que sintió el primer agarre y ahora que lo veía entre la poca luz de la estancia solo pudo respirar más rápidamente y empezar a llorar sin poder evitarlo.

Estaba pálido, molesto y la miraba como si quisiera matarla, desgarrarla, insultarla, desaparecerla del mundo.

-Draco… - dijo ella susurrando sintiendo como dos lágrimas caían de su mejilla.

Él le dio un golpe a la pared al lado de ella, que la hizo estremecer y le dejo claro que no podía hablar. Ambos se miraban fijamente. Ella temblaba un poco, no entendía qué hacíaél allí, pensó que se había ido desde horas atrás, que la había dejado para siempre.

Draco la miraba fijamente, completamente serio, la encerró entre sus manos, y ella notaba que las volvía puños y las relajaba intercaladamente, tratando de conseguir algún tipo de control, de calma.

Ella estaba temblando y respiraba por la boca tratando de conseguir más aire de lo normal, ya que era como si todo el oxigeno quedara atrapado en su garganta. Subía las manos para tocarlo pero en el último momento las bajaba – Perdóname – le rogó unos minutos después.

Él golpeó las dos manos contra la pared y ella tembló más fuertemente mientras bajaba la cabeza - ¿Has estado con el imbécil con el que bailabas también? – le preguntó en un susurró sombrío mientras la miraba de arriba para abajo - ¿También forma parte de tus conquistas?

Hermione lo miró confundida - ¿Con Neville?

-Con el que te agarrabas de su cuello y te apretabas a su cuerpo… ¿También quieres que caiga dentro de tus redes?

Hermione negó con la cabeza y se mordió el labio – No es así… - dijo ella desesperada – escúchame…

-¿El imbécil del Weasley es tu novio? – preguntó él interrumpiéndola mientras la miraba como si quisiera abrirle la cabeza y saber sus respuestas sin pasar por el estorbo de escucharla.

-Si – dijo ella cabizbaja, decepcionada de sí misma, lo había usado, lo estaba perdiendo en ese momento.

-¡Maldita sea – gruño furioso - ¿Todo este tiempo has estado con él? – le preguntó pegándose más a su cuerpo y subiendo su barbilla con violencia para que lo viera, apretando con un poco más fuerza de la necesaria en el proceso.

-Si – dijo Hermione cerrando los ojos derrotada – todo este tiempo que hemos estado juntos yo era su novia… soy su novia desde que acabó la guerra.

Draco apretó su agarre en la mandíbula como si quisiera matarla, aunque solo por unos segundos, luego se relajó -¿Lo arrastraste a tu cama el día de ayer? – Hermione negó con la cabeza forzadamente - ¿Acaso saliste de mi cama para ir a la de él, con la patética excusa de que ibas a ver a tus amigos?

Hermione sentía que rodaban más lágrimas por sus mejillas mientras negaba mas enfáticamente con su cabeza – No hagas esto… - le rogó con la voz quebrada – sabes que no es cierto…

-¿Lo sé? – Preguntó él apretando un poco mas su fuerza para que no se escapara – Yo no sé nada Hermione – dijo amenazadoramente – no sabía que no eras mía, no sabía que le pertenecías a otro hombre, que has jugado conmigo de la forma más común y ordinaria que existe… no sabía lo que eras hasta este día.

-No – dijo Hermione colocando sus manos, forzosamente en su pecho, para alejarlo un poco pero sin tener mucho éxito – sé que no te dije que estaba con él, pero… desde que empezamos juntos no lo había visto… he estado solo contigo – le dijo como excusa patética y se odio a si misma por hacerlo, por tratar de justificarse o por lo menos mejorar una conducta que ha sido completamente reprobatoria.

Él la observó unos segundos pero no dijo nada y después su mirada se endureció de nuevo – Te he observado toda la noche Hermione, actuando tranquila, como si nada hubiese pasado, hablabas con él, con San Potter, sonreías, bailabas… - dijo negando con la cabeza – todo esto fue un juego…

Hermione negó con la cabeza y lo miró rogándole con la mirada – No ha sido así… no fue un juego, sino algo mágico y extraño… tú debes saberlo.

-¿Yo? – Dijo mirándola con incredulidad por unos segundos - ¿Cómo puedo saberlo si todo ha sido mentira?

Hermione empezó a llorar de nuevo mientras apretaba sus manos en forma de puño enredándolo en el traje de gala de él – No… ha sido más real que todo lo demás…

-¿Cómo podías estar parada allí, conversar, hablar, como si nada? – preguntó él mirándola furioso - ¿Cómo podías sonreír como si tu vida no estuviera de cabeza?

Hermione subió la cabeza ya que no la podía bajar por la fuerza en que él la tenía tomada y lo miró con dolor – Sabes porque… – le dijo únicamente.

Él la miró unos segundos y se apartó unos milímetros y luego la tomó por los hombros atrayéndola a su cuerpo, no le hacía daño, pero se veía que estaba afectado por todos los eventos, por lo que había pasado – Déjalo – ordenó él soltándola de nuevo. Ella cayó sobre la pared, sin fuerza.

-Lo iba a hacer esta noche – dijo bajando la cabeza y limpiándose las lágrimas.

-No te creo – dijo él despectivamente – Déjalo o iré a ese sitio y disfrutaré al decirle lo que hiciste, como te burlaste de él conmigo.

Ella lo miró unos segundos y asintió derrotada – Lo iba a dejar… me lo ordenaras o no - repitió

Él la miró unos segundos y luego la volvió a arrinconar en la pared - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – preguntó y ella notó que la miraba con dolor mezclado con rabia.

-No lo sé – dijo ella temblando – solo sé que no puedo vivir sin ti… sé que me comporté mal pero mientras estuve contigo fui solo tuya – quería que le quedara claro, que por lo menos no hubiese duda sobre el tiempo robado – nunca lo vi o estuve con él… sabes que solo he estado contigo… lo sabes.

-Déjalo – volvió a ordenar él mientras se acercaba más a ella, hasta hablar en su oído. Ella no podía ver sus ojos, solo sentía su cuerpo sobre el de ella y la tensión que irradiaba, igual a la de ella – Abandónalo esta noche Hermione Granger… o no sabes de lo que soy capaz.

Él la miró unos segundos para que entendiera que no estaba bromeando, aunque ella no tenía duda de que eso fuera así y salió del sitió dejándola allí temblando y perpleja.

Se tiró al suelo y empezó a llorar desesperada. Había sido una imbécil.

Lo había herido, debajo de todo la rabia, la indignación y cólera ese era el sentimiento que vio en su mirada. Dolor. Por culpa de ella.

Tenía que conseguir a Ron y acabar de una vez por todas con eso.

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews.


	14. Decisiones

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J K ROWLING, solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola :D, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

* * *

Hermione se levantó del suelo diez minutos después.

Caminó lentamente al baño y conjugando un encantamiento que había aprendido de Parvaty en Howgarts, desapareció cualquier resto de lágrimas o inflamación en la nariz.

Entró en el salón unos minutos después, buscando a Ron, ya que no podía esperar un minuto más, no podía seguir fingiendo que todo está bien, cuando nada lo estaba. Al ya estar a mitad del camino a la mesa se encontró a Harry quien la miraba con una expresión de preocupación que ella conocía muy bien.

-¿Te paso algo Hermione? - preguntó al interceptarla – Estábamos completamente preocupados por ti, desapareciste por más de media hora.

Ella negó con la cabeza y acarició su mejilla - No me estoy sintiendo muy bien, eso es todo.

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

Hermione negó de nuevo - No tienen que irse por mí, yo encontraré a Ron y le diré que nos vayamos solos - era con él con quien quería hablar.

-Acaba de salir a buscarte.

-Perfecto, iré por él - Hermione caminó un paso, pero después se volteó hacia Harry tomando su antebrazo - Te quiero mucho Harry, siempre has sido mi mejor amigo y espero que sepas que nunca he querido hacerle daño a nadie…

Harry frunció el ceño y la tomó del brazo - ¿Qué está sucediendo Hermione?, tus palabras parecen despedida…

De alguna forma lo eran, ella se iba a alejar de todos, iba a terminar con Ron y con él se acabaría el mundo que conocía y al que pertenecía. Y por sus propios errores no tenía a ningún otro sitio a donde ir, con quien estar, ni con ellos, ni con Draco, estaba sola, aunque se lo merecía, porque fue su culpa.

Debía terminar con Ron porque lo que tenía con él era falso, lo fue desde el primer momento en que se intereso por Draco Malfoy.

No podía seguir siendo una persona egoísta y cobarde, ya que eso es lo que ella es hasta ese momento. Una cobarde. ¿Dónde fue a parar todo el valor Gryffindor del que tanto hizo uso cuando era más joven? El que le hizo enfrentar muchas batallas y nunca dudar su objetivo.

¿Por qué ese valor solo la acompañó en el área de pelea, lucha, enfrentamiento por sus ideales y no en su vida sentimental?

Si hubiese sido así, ella habría tomado esa decisión antes, dejado a Ron desde un principio en vez de egoístamente quererlo tener todo, y así tendría por lo menos el consuelo de estar con quien quería.

Con quien necesitaba estar y todo su cuerpo y alma clamaba.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Lo que motivo a Draco para exigirle que deje a Ron no es necesidad de estar con ella o voluntad para perdonarla. Él no perdona. Lo que quiere es venganza, retribución, resarcimiento de alguna forma por lo que le hizo.

Simple regla de ojo por ojo. Él quedo sin nadie y ella también debe quedar igual.

No le reclamaba esa idea, o esa pena. Era lo mínimo que se merecía.

Ella había jugado con ambos, eso es completamente cierto.

Había jugado con Ron al creer que podría amarlo con mitad del corazón o simplemente cuando su cuerpo lo rechazaba.

Había jugado con Draco al hacerle creer que era libre para estar en sus brazos, que tenía el derecho para estar allí, recibir su cariño, su confianza cuando no lo tenía… así su cuerpo y su alma lo anhelaran constantemente.

Ahora tenía lo que se merecía… nada.

Lamentablemente eso era completamente cierto, ya que al dejar a Ron perderá a su familia y al haber herido a Draco Malfoy perdió a Theo.

Estaba completamente sola.

Y era por su culpa.

Pero no podía decidir otra cosa, no podía mantener a Ron en su vida cuando sabía que no era quien necesitaba. Lo amaba, eso era cierto, pero no podía estar con él.

-¿Hermione? - preguntó Harry ya que ella se había perdido en sus pensamientos. Ella enfocó su mirada de nuevo y sintió que sus ojos se humedecían, los cerró un segundo para evitar que se escaparan y alzó la barbilla.

-Harry… - dijo ella apretando su brazo fuertemente - cuídalo por mi por favor - él la observó confundido, pero ella no pudo aclarar nada, no en ese momento. Hermione lo abrazó fuertemente y habló sin siquiera separarse de sus brazos - nunca voy a dejar de ser tu amiga, nunca… cuando quieras estaré a tu lado.

-¿Hermione? - dijo él soltando el abrazo, tomando su cara entre sus manos para mirarla fijamente - dime que sucede… ¿por qué estas así? ¿Por qué desde hace tiempo no eres la misma persona? Ayer hubo momentos que te note perdida, melancólica y hoy es peor… ¿qué está pasando?

Hermione negó con la cabeza y sonrió - Nada, puras idioteces mías, solo necesito que me digas que cuidaras a todos… a mi familia.

Harry frunció el ceño y la miró completamente confundido - Ese es mi trabajo, ¿no lo recuerdas?

Hermione sonrió - Pase lo que pase, no olvides que los quiero… despídeme de Ginny - ella lo abrazó fuertemente y salió de allí.

No soportaría hablar con Ginny, además que sería mucho para la poca entereza mental que tenía, con ella solo bastaría para buscar a Ron y terminar todo de una vez por toda.

Deambuló por los grandes corredores del Ministerio por un tiempo, no sabía a dónde se había ido Ron. Unos minutos después de pasar por la gran estatua del lobby se detuvo mirando a los lados y observó un destello rojizo que llegaba lejos de ella.

-¡Hermione! - gritó Ron entre molesto y aliviado y ella sonrió ínfimamente para tal vez indicar que estaba bien… por lo menos físicamente - ¡Por Merlín! ¿Dónde te habías metido?

-Estoy aquí Ron, te estaba buscando.

Él gruñó un poco y la tomó de los hombros para ver si estaba bien - ¡No me hagas esto nunca más Hermione! - le dijo mientras la zarandeaba ligeramente.

-Estoy bien - repitió ella apoyándose en su pecho ya que el movimiento hizo que se mareara un poco.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín! - repitió Ron antes de atraerla a su cuerpo y empezar a besarla desesperado.

Hermione lo empujó un poco con las dos manos que tenia puesta en su pecho, pero él aplicó más fuerza en sus manos que en ese momento había bajado hasta su cintura. Tal vez creía que ella no lo estaba rechazando sino incentivando a que continuara con su avance.

Ella se quejó un poco, ya que él le estaba haciendo daño tratando que respondiera al beso, pero su boca se mantenía completamente cerrada y ella hacia sonidos de resistencia.

Hermione lo empezó a golpear con sus puños cerrados, pero Ron la apretaba más a su cuerpo a la vez que trataba afanosamente que lo besara, mordiendo un poco sus labios, tratando de abrirlos con su lengua, pero ella no podía, no podía besarlo cuando ya todo había llegado a su final.

Varios segundos después él la hizo caminar empujándola contra una pared y allí Hermione por primera vez desde que encontró a Ron y empezó a tratar de besarla sintió miedo.

Él estaba descontrolado y ella no entendía la razón.

-¡No Ron! - logró ella medio gritar cuando se liberó por unos segundos de sus labios, aunque él aprovechó esa oportunidad para meter su lengua y prácticamente ahogarla con el beso, aunque en ese momento entendió que le sucedía, ya que su olor y sabor estaban mezclados con el alcohol.

Estaba borracho.

Ron la tomó por la cintura fuertemente para que no se soltara y con su otra mano empezó a levantar su vestido. Hermione tembló y por un segundo quedó completamente paralizada.

No podía estar sucediendo eso.

Él metió la mano por su vestido hasta llegar a su cadera y empezó a jalar su ropa interior tratando de rozarla y tocarla íntimamente para excitarla. Hermione empezó a revolverse violentamente a la vez que emitía pequeños gritos que eran ahogados por su boca, por su lengua. Ella sintió como empezaba a llorar por desesperación y el dolor que sentía en esos momentos ya que no podía creer que Ron estuviera haciendo algo así, a la vez que trababa de empujarlo con más fuerza para que se apartara.

Unos segundos después sintió como lo alejaban de su lado y ella respiró entrecortadamente a la vez que lo veía volar contra la habitación. Hermione quedó pegada en la pared viendo a Ron caer al suelo sintiendo pánico, ya que no entendía qué había sucedido.

-¿Estás bien? - preguntó Theo llegando a su lado y tomando sus hombros para que reaccionara.

Ella asintió sintiéndose mareada y temblando un poco a la vez que se limpiaba la cara con las manos que tiritaban tanto que se le hacía dificultoso el trabajo. Unos segundos después cuando sintió que ya estaba lo suficientemente calmada y que dejo de sacudirse tan perceptiblemente caminó hacía el otro lado del pasillo para verificar como se encontraba Ron, seguida por Theo que parecía que estuviese vigilando a Ron y protegiéndola a ella.

Encontró a Ron tirado en el suelo, en el otro lado del pasillo, miró hacía todos lados y agradeció que no hubiese nadie cerca que hubiese presenciado lo que sucedió.

Ron estaba desorientado y miraba a Theo con furia.

Theo se volteó hacia Ron y se inclinó a su lado apuntándolo con su varita - Cuando una dama dice no, significa no imbécil… y después dicen que nosotros somos los incivilizados – dijo amenazantemente.

-Déjalo Theo - murmuró Hermione tomando su hombro – no fue su culpa… creo que está un poco bebido…

-¡Eso no es excusa! - dijo él furioso mirando a Hermione por un segundo y luego observando a Ron con tanta rabia y apretando la varita con tanta fuerza que ella temió por la integridad física del pelirrojo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Hermione a Theo tratando que dejara sus instintos asesinos de lado, no quería que sucediera nada más.

-Perdóname Hermione, no sé qué paso - dijo Ron interrumpiendo su conversación mirándola completamente mortificado - creí que te había pasado algo, creí que te había perdido… cuando te vi estaba tan aliviado que… - él miraba solo a Hermione como si Theo no existiera.

Hermione escuchó como Theo bufaba y lo miraba molesto - ¿En serio no vas a creer esa patética excusa verdad?

-Basta - dijo Hermione mirando a ambos cuando observó que Ron iba a contestarle y que lo miraba con odio - Harry piensa que estamos de regreso a la madriguera Ron, así que eso es lo que vamos a hacer.

Trató de levantarlo, pero falló estrepitosamente, tirándolo de nuevo al suelo, por lo que escuchó a Theo bufar de nuevo y tomar a Ron por el otro extremo - Esto nada mas lo hago por ti pequeña.

Hermione asintió y lo miró agradecida - Sígueme - le pidió mientras movía la varita para aparecerse en la madriguera.

Unos minutos después había dejado a Ron en la habitación para que se tomara una poción revitalizadora que encontró en el gabinete de la Señora Weasley que había revisado al llegar a la casa y la cual ayudaría a que los efectos del alcohol desaparecieran de su cuerpo.

Una vez hecho eso, lo dejó solo y bajó a la sala para encontrarse con Theo al que había pedido que la esperara.

-¿Cómo está el imbécil? - preguntó cuando la vio llegar.

-En unos minutos le hará efecto la poción.

-Debiste permitirme matarlo - dijo molestó mientras caminaba por la habitación y golpeaba la pared.

Hermione respiró hondo por primera vez desde que Theo la encontró. No quería ni imaginarse que le hubiese hecho Ron si él no hubiese llegado.

Además estaba en shock al creer que Ron hubiese sido capaz de algo así.

No lo era. Se hubiese detenido, estaba segura de eso.

-Solo estaba bebido Theo…

-¡Te estaba forzando a hacer algo que no deseabas Hermione! - gritó Theo furioso.

Hermione negó con la cabeza - Se hubiese detenido Theo…

-No lo creo - dijo él medio gruñendo.

-Igual nada paso – contestó para cortar el tema ya que no estaban llegando a ninguna parte - porque tú llegaste, lo que me hace repetir la misma pregunta de antes. ¿Qué estabas haciendo allí?

Theo torció el gesto y la miró fijamente - Quería ver si estabas bien, después del maravilloso encuentro entre tus hombres, Draco se desapareció sin permitirme seguirlo. Lo busqué en un bar que frecuentamos normalmente, en la casa, en todas las partes que pude pensar y cuando me rendí opté por volver al Ministerio, tenía que saber de ti.

Hermione asintió mientras se sentaba en el mueble - Gracias Theo…

-Lamento que las cosas salieran así - Dijo él sentándose a su lado.

Hermione asintió sonriendo, aunque era un gesto triste - Yo también lo lamento.

-Por lo que veo no has terminado con el señor perfecto.

-No - dijo ella levantándose del asiento - creo que ya la poción debió surtir efecto, así que es el momento.

Theo asintió - ¿Te espero para regresar a casa? - dijo desconfiado mientras veía a las escaleras, pensando a Ron estaba segura.

Hermione sonrió ligeramente - No hace falta, él no me hará daño.

-No es lo que me ha parecido una hora atrás.

Hermione se acercó a Theo y acarició su mejilla - Gracias por haber llegado, aunque sé que nada hubiese pasado, ve a casa, yo te seguiré después de terminar lo que tengo que hacer.

-Nos vemos mañana - dijo él levantándose - envíame una lechuza para avisarme que estas bien cuando llegues a tu cuarto, si no lo haces en un lapso de tiempo de dos horas vendré a la Madriguera a matar a cierto pelirrojo... – miró letalmente a la escalera como calculando el sitio exacto donde se encontrara Ron o las posibilidades de éxito.

Hermione asintió y antes que desapareciera lo llamó para evitar que se fuera - Pensé que ya no ibas a ser mi amigo después de lo que sucedió con Draco.

Nott sonrió - Debe pasar algo mucho más grave que esto para que yo me aleje de ti pequeña…

Hermione sonrió y asintió. Por lo menos no iba a estar completamente sola.

Cuando Theo desapareció ella suspiró compungida. Ese día solo hacia empeorar y empeorar.

Subió las escaleras como si fuera al paredón, una parte de ella sabía que era así y tocó la puerta para entrar al cuarto de Ron.

-¿Ya se fue? - preguntó Ron molesto cuando ella entró en la habitación.

-Acaba de irse… - dijo Hermione sentándose a su lado - ¿Te sientes mejor?

Ron asintió - Lamento… lo que sucedió antes - dijo en voz baja avergonzado.

-Se que lo haces - dijo ella mirando a un punto en la pared mientras se estremecía al recordar el temor que sintió por un segundo y se mordió el labio inferior que seguía un poco hinchado.

-Pensé que te había pasado algo, me desespere, no me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo… - continuo él excusándose.

-Lo sé - dijo Hermione tomando su mano - yo también siento haberte preocupado.

-Hermione… ¿por qué estas triste? - pregunto él mirándola fijamente, frunciendo el ceño.

-Ron… - dijo ella mientras se levantaba del asiento - No puedo continuar con esto.

-¿Con esto? - pregunto confundido.

-No puedo seguir siendo tu novia…

Ron se levantó de la cama y se quedó frente a ella un segundo después mirándola entre desesperado y asustado - ¿Por lo que sucedió? Te juro que nunca más lo haré Hermione, yo…

-No es por eso – le interrumpió ella con los ojos llorosos.

Ron la miró por unos segundos analizando lo que ella le estaba diciendo, y su actitud cambio, de desesperación su mirada pasó a reflejar dolor, furia y celos - ¿Es por el tal Theo? Todo cambio cuando él llego a la fiesta… ¿es esa la razón por la que me dejas?

-No - negó ella mirando al suelo - no es por ningún hombre - por lo menos ya no lo era, y no tenia que herirlo más profundamente al contarle que lo había engañado. Para bien o para mal esa era una carga que ella iba a llevar sola - es por mi…

-¿Ya no me amas? - preguntó él levantando su barbilla.

-No lo sé - dijo sinceramente mientras lo miraba con lagrimas en los ojos - es todo tan confuso…

-No me dejes - pidió Ron arrodillándose y abrazándola por el estomago a la vez que empezaba a llorar. Hermione lo abrazó doblándose un poco para apoyar su mejilla en la cabeza de él y dejo caer las lágrimas que la estaban ahogando.

Estuvieron como cinco minutos así y ella sentía que se quebraba su corazón al escuchar el llanto de él. Pero en ese momento recordó la mirada dolida de Draco al enterarse de la verdad, la petición que le hizo esa noche y respiró hondo dándose valor. Lo que estaba haciendo era lo justo para todos, especialmente para el hombre que la estaba abrazando fuertemente.

Se apartó de Ron, quien dejo caer sus manos a los lados y bajó la cabeza - Se que podemos ser felices juntos y yo te amo Hermione - dijo Ron con voz quebrada.

-Yo no te merezco Ron - y era cierto, ella era una mala mujer, había jugado con él, no sabía que sentía, él se merecía una mujer que lo amara con todo su corazón, que lo deseara y lo pudiera hacer feliz.

-¿De qué hablas Hermione? Tú eres la mejor mujer que yo he conocido, ¿cómo se te ocurre decir algo así?

-Porque no me conoces - dijo abrazándose a sí misma caminando hacia la ventana para evitar verlo - tú te mereces más Ron, yo no te puedo hacer feliz.

Ella sintió como Ron la abrazaba por su espalda y la atraía a su cuerpo - Esto no puede ser el final, déjame demostrarte cuanto te amo Hermione, sé que he sido un idiota egoísta, sé que soy un malcriado, pero…

-Ron - lo interrumpió ella porque no quería hacerle más daño. Se volteó para alejarse de él - Tú no eres el problema, soy yo, yo soy la que no es igual, la que no sabe si te ama, la que quiere terminar todo por mí no por ti.

Ron se sentó en la cama - Te demostrare que te amo Hermione, te conquistare de nuevo.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y se acercó para acariciar su mejilla - No por favor, olvídame, entiende que yo no soy buena para ti… te quiero Ron, siempre serás mi mejor amigo.

-Yo no quiero ser tu amigo Hermione - dijo molesto - quiero que seas mi novia, mi mujer.

Hermione negó con la cabeza aunque sabía que iba a pasar eso, ya faltaba poco para que Ron explotara.

-Entiéndeme Ron…

Ron negó con la cabeza - ¡No! No puedes dejarme…

Hermione asintió triste mientras sentía que su corazón se retorcía por herirlo tanto, pero era lo que tenía que hacer, cada vez que pronunciaba una palabra de despedida su corazón le dolía pero le mostraba que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

-Adiós Ron, ojala algún día puedas entender por qué hago esto, saber que era lo correcto y que estarás mucho mejor sin mi… espero que puedas perdonarme.

Ron la tomó de la cintura y la beso apretándola a su cuerpo, él buscaba que ella respondiera a su beso, a su caricia, como la vez anterior, tal vez con eso lograr una respuesta positiva con su cuerpo ya que por sus palabras Hermione lo estaba rechazando.

Pero lo que él no sabía y no podría comprender es que su cuerpo respondía únicamente a otro hombre.

Ella apretó sus hombros para que la soltara, y al estar libre de los efectos del alcohol o tal vez porque comprendió que de esa forma no iba a conseguir nada él se apartó.

Hermione sentía el corazón apretado y negó con la cabeza - Lamento no ser la mujer que quieres o necesitas…

-Si lo eres, solo que no lo quieres ver - dijo Ron aturdido y molesto.

Hermione sacó la varita y lo miró por última vez. En ese momento estaba renunciando al futuro que había querido para ella.

-Adiós Ron - dijo antes de desaparecerse del sitio, lejos de su antiguo amor para siempre.

Apareció dentro de su cuarto de la universidad, sintiéndose mareada y un poco golpeada, no le gustaba aparecerse en distancias tan largas porque se sentía mal después del viaje, pero tenía que salir allí y llegar a su casa.

Respiró hondo porque faltaba poco para desplomarse, buscó papel y tinta para cumplir lo prometido a Theo horas atrás.

"_Ya volví a casa Theo… gracias por todo_" y lo envió con su lechuza.

Una vez cumplido su último objetivo se rindió.

Cayó en su cama y empezó a llorar como no había llorado nunca.

Ni cuando sufría por los incansables rechazos y malcriadeces de Ron, o cuando murió Dumbledore, cuando creyó que Harry estaba muerto o consolando a Ginny cuando todo acabo y Fred yacía muerto en el suelo sin vida.

Se estremeció al recordar la actitud desesperada de Ron, y bloqueó su mente, no quería pensar en lo que hubiese pasado si Theo no llegaba en ese momento.

Se acurrucó entre sus sabanas y sintió su olor, y empezó a llorar con mayor intensidad si era posible.

Draco.

Lo había arruinado todo. Ella todavía no entendía como él se había metido tan profundo en su piel, lo necesitaba hasta grados insospechados. Y además lo había herido tanto.

Él había ido a ese sitio por ella, porque la deseaba a su lado, eso fue lo que entendió de sus palabras, era posesivo y extremista, pero debajo de eso existía una inseguridad o requerimiento que ella no había visto antes. Y lo humillaron. Por ella.

Se levantó de la cama y suspiró hondo, debía explicarle, contarle todo, enfrentarse a él. Entró a la chimenea sin meditar muy bien que hacía, solo que necesitaba hablar con él por última vez, y después se alejaría, para siempre.

Unos segundos después entró en la habitación de Draco Malfoy.

Estaba oscura y vacía. Ella se imaginaba que iba a estar así, ya que Theo le había dicho que estaba desaparecido.

Prendió la chimenea, se quitó los zapatos y se acostó en su cama para esperarlo. Tal vez no llegué esa noche, no vuelva, pero ella tenía que hacer el intento.

Por lo menos le debía eso.

Unos minutos después, sintió todo su cuerpo completamente agotado, muchas emociones y experiencias había vivido en esas horas por lo que mirando a la chimenea se quedo dormida.

Abrió los ojos un tiempo después, tal vez pasaron segundos, el dolor de su cabeza era intenso, por lo que obviamente no podía haber descansado mucho.

-¿Por quién estabas llorando Hermione? ¿Por mí o por él?

Ella se sentó en la cama y lo observó confundida y con el corazón latiéndole desbocadamente.

Estaba apoyado en la pared, mirándola molesto, furioso, sus ojos duros e impenetrables. El traje estaba desarreglado, tenía la pajarita suelta y el cabello un poco revuelto, como si hubiese pasado muchas veces la mano revolviéndolo.

-Por ti… - contestó ella en un hilo de voz mientras respiraba para tranquilizarse - ¿Hace cuánto estas allí? - le susurró…

-Tú no harás las preguntas esta noche Hermione, sino yo - él tenia los brazos enrollados en su pecho y no se movía, aunque parecía que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no hacerlo.

Hermione cerró los ojos por unos segundos para darse fuerza, la necesitaría. Era lo justo confesar todo y hacer lo que él quiera. Se lo merecía.

-¿Qué quieres saber? - preguntó envolviendo sus piernas con sus manos, enrollada en el medio de la cama.

-Todo - dijo él moviéndose a su vez, caminando entre la estancia.

Hermione negó con la cabeza - Ya te lo dije, era su novia, desde ya un año, aunque acordamos que nadie lo sabría por ahora, hace seis meses empecé la Universidad y tú me cambiaste, empecé a pensar en ti, a… no me reconocía a mí misma – dijo negando con la cabeza al recordar la confusión que sentía en ese momento y que la llevó a ese sitio.

-¿Y yo qué soy? - preguntó furioso - una distracción, una forma de salir de tu aburrida vida, tenía razón con lo que te dije esa tarde, como ya no tienes que salvar al mundo mágico gastas tus energías en mi… tu buena obra.

-No - dijo ella arrodillándose en la cama - no fue así… Draco… entiéndeme.

-¿Qué te entienda? - preguntó él acercándose a la cama y tomando su cara entre las manos apretando tan fuerte que estaba haciéndole daño - ¡Juegas conmigo, me tomas como si fuera un maldito imbécil y me pides que te comprenda!

Ella lo observó temblando, lo sabía, entendía lo que le pasaba - No lo planee - dijo con dificultad por la fuerza en que tenía agarrada y él la soltó con rabia, hacia ella y hacia sí mismo - no sé como ocurrió, pero no lo planee… tu solo me intrigabas, preocupabas, a veces estabas tan perdido que solo quería consolarte, me atraías de una forma que todavía no puedo entender.

-¿Era por lastima? - dijo él entrecerrando los ojos, y apretando los puños tan fuerte que se volvían mas blancos - ¿estuviste conmigo por lastima?

Ella lo miró asombrada por unos segundos, sintió como sus ojos se volvieron a humedecer y su corazón se llenó de calidez por él, tembló un poco y solo pudo negar con la cabeza.

En ese momento lo comprendió. No era solo la humillación o el dolor por haberlo engañado, no, esa pregunta lo contestaba todo, estaba inseguro por todo lo que él había pasado.

Hermione se levantó de la cama suavemente, decidida y con una fuerza que no había tenido antes y se limpió las mejillas, tenía todavía restos de lágrimas en ellas, tal vez lloró dormida, tal vez no se secaron en el tiempo en que estuvo dormida.

Respiró hondo y se acercó a él. Sintió cuando se aproximaba que se tensaba aunque no se movió en ningún momento para alejarse de ella. Observó como tragaba grueso, tal vez tratando de recuperar sus emociones pero la miraba desafiante, retándola a terminar el trecho.

Ella sintió su corazón revolucionarse de nuevo, y la electricidad llenar el ambiente, llenando su ser y haciendo que vibrara, sabía que a él le estaba pasando igual.

Todo estaba en silencio, en esa estancia solo se encontraban los dos, mirándose, a ella le dolía a ver su expresión fría mezclada con decepción, debería alejarse, huir, pero no podía, su cuerpo y su alma no se lo permitiría.

-¿De qué estás hablando Draco? - le preguntó levantando su mano para acariciar su mejilla, aunque se arrepintió en el último momento por lo que la bajó a su posición anterior- Podría sentir muchas cosas por ti, deseo, intriga, rabia, celos, ansias, cariño y mucho más pero nunca lastima, sería imposible…

Ella levantó de nuevo su mano y le acarició la mejilla suavemente, él la detuvo con la suya, pero Hermione levantó la otra y acarició la otra mejilla, pensó que lo iba a evitar, pero no lo hizo

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?, me hiciste pensar que eras libre…

-Porque no quería perderte – dijo ella suspirando y bajando la cabeza, ya que no tenía fuerza para verlo en ese momento – porque fui una egoísta y sabía que en el momento que te dijera la verdad te ibas a ir, me ibas a abandonar y yo… no podía estar sin ti.

Él cerró los ojos unos segundos respirando hondo - Debería matarte por esto.

-Tendrías el derecho de hacerlo - murmuró ella con los ojos llorosos - yo quiero hacerme daño por haberte herido a ti y a todos…

Ella bajó la mano que todavía tenía en su mejilla y lo observó rogándole con la mirada.

-Estoy aquí para pedirte perdón, por fallarte, por no decirte la verdad, pero no por estar contigo porque Draco, este mes, ha sido el tiempo que mas me he sentido yo misma, de alguna forma extraña y que no puedo comprender, estar contigo es lo único que ha tenido sentido…

Él se alejó un poco y empezó a rodearla, como si con eso pudiera descifrar si le estaba diciendo la verdad o no.

-Quiero volver a ti, estar contigo, si tú no quieres o no puedes dímelo y me iré, es lo justo, lo que me merezco, pero yo quiero estar aquí… ya no tengo dudas sobre eso – estaba confusa sobre muchas cosas, sobre todo por lo que sentía por Draco y lo que sentía por Ron, pero de lo que estaba pidiendo no lo tenía. Quería estar con él.

Draco se detuvo frente a ella y tomó su barbilla para que levantara la mirada y lo observara - ¿Lo dejaste?

Hermione asintió - Te dije que lo haría.

-No puedes pensar que después de todo lo que ha pasado voy a ser tan iluso para creer que con pedirte algo lo harás.

-Ya no soy novia de Ronald Weasley, por lo menos ya él lo sabe, creo que había dejado de serlo desde el momento en que hicimos el amor por primera vez…

-¿Es cierto eso Hermione? – dijo tomándola mas fuerte de la barbilla - ¿o es otro truco en el mundo retorcido en el que vives?

Ella se zafó de su agarre y lo miró fijamente - Nunca más te hare algo así - Draco la miró intensamente, como si así lograra verificar lo que ella le estaba diciendo -Te lo prometo Draco.

-Así que cumplirás lo que me dijiste una vez… ¿cuál es la diferencia? ¿Qué te descubrí? - replicó furioso de nuevo.

Hermione negó con la cabeza - Siempre me he considerado solo tuya, así de nombre estuviese con él…

Él la miró fijamente y notó sus labios, tal vez todavía se encontraban un poco hinchados por lo que sucedió con Ron ya que el brillo de su mirada se congelo, sabía que eso significaba que se había tornado aún más furioso que antes - ¿Te beso? - Preguntó el arrinconándola en la pared más cercana - ¿Permitiste que te tocara? - le dijo rozando su labio como si estuviera limpiándolo.

-Si - dijo ella suavemente, había decidido contestar cada pregunta con la verdad - pero fue robado y no correspondido.

-Espero que no te vuelva a tocar – dijo tomándola del cuello y acercándola a su cuerpo.

-No – susurró Hermione

-Estoy hablando en serio Hermione Granger, nunca más te tocara, o besará – la miró fijamente - ¿Entiendes?

-Entiendo.

-Sabes que quiero… - continuó él

-¿Qué?

-Quiero lo que es mío.

Hermione se apartó un paso, alejándose un poco de la pared y lo miró fijamente, tocando su cuello, y temblando un poco, por la electricidad del ambiente, por la intensidad del momento y porque sentía que su cuerpo que iba a desplomarse de un momento a otro - Aquí estoy - dijo suavemente.

Él se acerco a ella, y rozó sus labios con dos dedos como si quisiera limpiarlos, exterminar cualquier rastro de unos labios que no fueran los suyos.

La miró de arriba a abajo detallando su traje - ¿Él te compro esto? - preguntó rozando su vestido por la altura de la cintura a la cadera donde estaban sus lunares.

Ella se quedó estática, sin saber que decir o que contestar a eso.

Él la miro fijamente por unos segundos, luego tomó los extremos de su vestido, y lo jalo rasgándolo completamente.

Ella jadeó asombrada, y se tapó sus senos que habían quedado descubiertos ya que por la prenda le había sido imposible usar esa parte de la ropa interior.

El vestido cayó al suelo y Hermione cerró los ojos un segundo, sonrojada y temblando un poco, ya que en ese momento se encontraba a merced de lo que él quisiera.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? - preguntó Hermione en un susurro.

-No quiero nada de él en ti - le dijo una voz tan oscura que hizo que toda ella se estremeciera.

-No lo hay.

-¿Te ha tocado Hermione? - le preguntó contra su oído, haciendo que ella respirada agitadamente.

-No Draco - susurró ella subiendo sus manos y enganchándolas en su traje, consiguiendo con eso algún tipo de equilibrio ya que creía que se iba a caer en cualquier segundo.

-Desnúdate - ordenó él a la vez que le soltaba su agarre y se apartaba un paso.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y lo miró suplicante - Esto no es la solución - dijo mientras volvía a envolver sus senos entre sus manos y trataba de apartarse un poco, enredándose en el proceso con el resto de su vestido que estaba en los tobillos y casi se cae si no fuera porque Draco la tomó en el último momento atrayéndola su cuerpo.

Ambos se estremecieron fuertemente por el contacto y Hermione se mordió el labio hasta sentir su sangre para evitar tocarlo o sentirlo, no sabía como él iba a reaccionar si lo hiciera.

Draco la tomó por la espalda apretándola fuertemente, tanto que ella dio un respingo y lo miró entre asombrada y nerviosa - No eres tú la que decidirá eso Hermione - dijo la última palabra deletreando cada letra de una forma que hizo que ella solo pudiera respirar artificialmente a la vez que evitaba su mirada.

-Perdóname Draco - le rogó poniendo las manos en su pecho y arqueándose un poco hacia él para verlo.

Él la miro unos segundos - Eso es lo que quieres… por eso estas en mi cama esta noche.

-Te quiero a ti - murmuró ella cerrando los ojos - se que no debo y que no me lo permitirás, pero te necesito a ti.

-¿No a él? – preguntó apretándola más fuerte.

-No… solo a ti.

Draco subió sus manos rozando toda la espalda hasta su cabello, buscó los broches que tenían aprisionado en una media cola y los soltó, cayendo su cabello liso completamente por los lados con los rulos en su espalda.

Enredó su mano en el cabello y lo jaló un poco, haciendo que Hermione se arqueada y apretará el agarre de sus hombros - Basta - murmuró ella un segundo después y él apretó un segundo mas y la soltó.

-Hoy tú no ordenas nada Hermione.

-¿Esto es lo que harás Draco? - dijo enderezándose y tomando su ropa fuertemente - ¿hacerme daño?, ¿con eso te sentirás satisfecho?

-No – contestó únicamente a la vez que la empujaba contra la pared y enterraba la cara en su cuello, la besó suavemente por unos segundos, ella cerró los ojos perdiéndose por ese roce hasta que él dejo de besar y mordió en ese sitio fuertemente, causando que ella gritara de dolor y apretada mas su ropa.

-Eres mía - susurro él viendo la marca - y voy a demostrarlo.

-No tienes que hacerlo - dijo ella haciendo que la mirara - yo no tengo duda de eso.

Él asintió ligeramente y tomó sus bragas por un dedo jalándola hasta que se desgarraron, tirándolas al suelo.

-Te quiero desnuda - dijo él rozando la cadera y pegándose a su cuerpo.

Ella se rindió, la necesidad era muy grande y el juego que él tenia era suficiente para volverla loca y hacerlo desearlo más de lo que lo deseaba normalmente.

-Yo también te quiero desnudo - susurró ella jalando el traje hasta quitar la primera pieza.

Él la detuvo y la empujó hasta la cama, donde cayó de espaldas. Su respiración estaba entrecortada mientras veía como él se despojaba salvajemente de su ropa, así como había hecho con la de ella minutos atrás.

-Voltéate - le exigió él acercándose a su lado.

Ella lo miró confundida pero por la fuerza de su mirada y lo oscuro de su semblante entendió que no podía discutir. Que eso que iba a ocurrir allí era distinto a lo que había pasado antes entre ellos, que era su forma de retribuir los eventos ocurridos en la noche.

Ella suspiró hondo mientras sentía que temblaba de la expectativa y la excitación. Era asombroso como él podía volverla loca de deseo solo con un roce, con una palabra.

Se volteó quedando acostada bocabajo, sin saber que iba a suceder y poder verlo, ya que su mirada estaba fija en la cama. Él estaba completamente desnudo, y unos segundos después sintió como rozaba su mano por una pierna, acariciando su pantorrilla y subiendo lentamente, cuando llegó al punto de encuentro entre su pierna y su rodilla, la beso levemente con sus labios para después morder suavemente esa parte, haciendo que ella gritara de la impresión.

Nunca había imaginado que esa parte fuera tan sensible.

-Silencio Hermione - ordenó él deteniendo la caricia - no puedes emitir ni un solo sonido, ¿entendido?

Ella asintió mordiendo la sabana fuertemente y apretando la mano entre puños.

Él siguió recorriendo el camino de sus piernas, hasta llegar a su trasero, el cual masajeó y después mordió en varias partes. Hermione temblaba, gemía en contra de la sabana para que no la escuchara y mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Draco acarició su espalda y la besó en toda su extensión, variando entre besos y mordiscos, en partes succionaba levemente en otras con fuerza. Hermione estaba segura que al día siguiente iba a estar completamente marcada en varias partes de su cuerpo y tal vez esa fuera parte de su intensión.

Cuando el rubio llegó a su cuello, movió más su cabello para que quedara completamente al lado de la cama y la tomó por la cintura para jalarla hacia su cuerpo haciendo que quedara arrodillada y con las manos estiradas sobre la cama para tener su cuerpo recto.

Con cada parte de ambos cuerpos pegados ya que él también estaba arrodillado, sobre ella con el pecho completamente pegado a su espalda y respirando hondo en su cuello.

-Mírame - exigió él y ella obedeció. Como había hecho toda la noche. Volteó la cara y lo observó fijamente.

Hermione respiraba artificialmente, con los labios entreabiertos, imaginaba que estaba toda arrebolada, y no solo su cara sino también su cuerpo.

Draco la miraba con deseo, posesión, calidez, lo cual la hizo relajarse un poco. Todavía ese sentimiento no había desaparecido.

La tenía tomada por la cintura, lo cual agradecía, ya que sus manos temblaban ligeramente por lo que sentía en ese momento y necesitaba ese agarre para mantener el equilibrio y la posición que él había impuesto.

-No me permitas hacerte daño Hermione – ella lo miró tan asombrada que por unos segundos dejó de respirar – que en estos momentos estoy casi loco y no puedo controlarme…

En ese momento él se dejó caer de espaldas sobre sus piernas llevándosela consigo por el agarre de la cintura. Se dejó caer en la cama y Hermione quedo entre su pecho y la cama, se volteó un poco para observarlo y sintió como sus ojos se humedecían a la vez que acariciaba su mejilla mirándolo con una confianza que él se había ganado sin saber en qué momento lo había hecho – No me harás daño Draco, no te permitirías perder el control de esa forma…

Él se relajó por unos segundos y asintió imperceptiblemente - Bésame - le ordenó en voz baja y ella suspiró aliviada, estaba desesperada por hacerlo y no lo había cumplido porque no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar si lo hacía.

Ella unió sus labios ansiosamente. Era un beso abrazador, apasionado, posesivo. En un momento él apretó el agarre de su cintura y la pegó más a su cuerpo, haciendo que cada parte en contacto se rozara.

Ella sentía como su pecho rozaba su cuerpo y su masculinidad se restregaba en contra de su trasero en cada roce, y él profundizaba ese movimiento cuando apretaba su agarre de la cintura para pegar más los cuerpos. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban y Hermione pasó la mano por su espalda para acariciar su cuello y evitar que la soltara.

Él se apartaba de segundos para que ella respirara un poco y después la volvía a atraer a sus labios, a sus besos, dominándola y conquistándola.

Varios minutos después rompió el beso, ambos se observaron por unos minutos, Hermione acarició su cuello suavemente, en su parte favorita y la besó, rozando después con su nariz. Él la tomó de nuevo por el cuello y besó su frente en un gesto tan dulce que contrarrestaba toda la actuación anterior. La tomó por la espalda e hizo que tomara su posición anterior, besando su cuello y succionando de nuevo.

-Nunca más … - repitió él las palabras que ella había pronunciado anteriormente a la vez que le abría las piernas con una rodilla y con la otra mano rozaba su feminidad acariciándola circular y afanosamente causando que ella gritara por un segundo antes de con una mano acallarse completamente - estarás con otro hombre.

Después de pronunciar esas palabras entró en ella fuertemente. Hermione bajó la cabeza y la enterró en una almohada para que amortiguara el grito y así cumplir con lo que él le había establecido, aunque cada vez fuera más difícil.

Sus movimientos eran desesperados, salvajes, las acometidas profundas, tanto que ella sentía que llegaba hasta lo más recóndito de su ser, él se impulsaba sin misericordia u otorgarle un respiro de algún tipo.

Con una mano tomaba su cadera fuertemente impidiendo que se moviera y la otra no desamparaba el punto que consiguió dentro de su centro, haciendo que ella temblara a la vez que apretaba los labios por la mezcla de dolor, placer, llenura y ansias que tenía en ese momento porque cada vez lo deseaba mas y mas adentro de sí misma.

Unos minutos después los movimientos se tranquilizaron, la violencia con la que había empezado menguaba poco a poco, la mano que estaba apoyada en su cadera la bajo hasta una de las manos de Hermione que se encontraban apretando la sabana e hizo que las entrelazaran. Entraba en ella profundamente a la vez que le susurraba en su oído que _era de él, que nadie tenía derecho a estar en ese cuerpo más que él y que se lo repitiera, que necesitaba escucharla decirlo en voz alta_. Hermione cerraba los ojos con fuerza y respiraba artificialmente a la vez que no podía acallar los pequeños gritos y gemidos causados por él, por lo que estaba haciendo, y como pudo repetía sus palabras haciéndole ver que era cierto, que no iba a estar con más nadie. Poco después de la última declaración ella llegó al orgasmo más avasallador y potente que había tenido en su vida, haciendo que hundiera la cabeza en la cama y gritara fuertemente a la vez que apretaba la sabana y la mano de Draco.

Draco se enterró la cabeza en su cuello respirando acelerada y entrecortadamente, relajándose después de culminar a solo unos segundos de ella.

Él se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama para no afectarla con su peso, y ella se volteó a su vez respirando entrecortadamente. Unos segundos después Draco se movió para encerrarla en su cuerpo mirándola fijamente y Hermione lo acarició por la mejilla y el pecho – Perdóname - repitió ella sinceramente con la respiración más calmada y sintiéndose completamente agotada - no quise hacerte daño.

-Lo sé - contestó él unos minutos después de observarla fijamente – Hermione, nunca vuelvas a hacer algo así – le dijo en voz baja y mirándola serio, por primera vez ella lo veía sin ningún tipo de defensas, solo siendo él mismo – no lo soportaría, creo que enloquecería…

Sus ojos se humedecieron y asintió mordiéndose el labio fuertemente colocando las manos en su cuello y haciendo que bajara su cabeza hasta llegar a pocos centímetros de distancia – Nunca más te hare algo así… te lo prometo.

Ella sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, empezó a respirar entrecortadamente y estúpidamente dos lágrimas se escaparon de su mejilla antes de que pudiera controlarse, porque él, quien no da otra oportunidad, el hombre que es tan orgulloso como para decir que la necesita o para aceptar algún tipo de debilidad estaba allí, en esa cama, junto a ella, aceptándola de nuevo.

Así no se lo mereciera.

Él la beso distinto, de una forma completamente nueva entre ellos, o tal vez era la intensidad o los sentimientos mezclados con ese roce. Un nuevo inicio, sin mentiras ni falsas, tal vez una nueva promesa de un futuro juntos.

Sea donde sea que los llevara.

-Espero que cumplas tus promesas – dijo Draco en voz baja después de culminar el beso a la vez que pasaba la mano en la cintura y se acostaba a su lado, boca abajo, atrayéndola a su cuerpo y hundiendo la cabeza en su cuello acomodándose para dormir – porque no se de qué sería capaz…

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews.


	15. Apuestas

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J K ROWLING, solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola :D, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

* * *

_Actualidad. Día de Navidad. Nueva York_

Hermione se levantó del asiento y miró a la ventana con lágrimas en los ojos y abrazándose a sí misma.

¡Maldito Draco!, pensó desesperada, ¿Por qué le hacía recordar cosas que le hacían daño?

-¿Por quién lloras ahora? - preguntó Draco irónicamente aunque sin moverse, había escuchado cada palabra concentrado, tal vez recordando todo y uniendo los cabos en las escenas que no estuvo presente.

-Por los fantasmas tal vez - murmuró Hermione clavándose las uñas en los antebrazos. Miró a Draco y sonrió con añoranza - ¿Fuimos felices verdad?

Él la miro con rabia y ella negó con la cabeza.

-No - rogó - no comentes nada o me digas que no recuerdas - dijo llorando - por un segundo Draco vuelve a ser tú, confírmame que fuimos felices, que no fue una fantasía o que idealice ese tiempo de mi vida por lo que padecí después - lo miró implorante – solo dime que lo fuimos.

Él se mantuvo callado por unos minutos, respirando hondo y su mirada cambio, por unos segundos se volvió cálida, con una tonalidad que ella había visto antes, pero después se volvió impenetrable de nuevo y ella cerró los ojos al sentir que volvía a perderlo.

-Puede ser que lo hayan sido - contestó Draco ausentemente - o que todo haya sido una fantasía.

-No, no lo fue - dijo ella con un tono de voz distinta, rogando que le creyera - porque tú, fuera de todo pronóstico me perdonaste esa noche.

-De manera tan sencilla - dijo él levantándose y mirando el fuego corroer en la chimenea.

-Nada es sencillo contigo Draco, eso fue lo primero que aprendí - suspiró hondo - así como nada fue sencillo conmigo, somos los seres más complicados del planeta.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste que el imbécil de Weasley trato de abusar de ti esa noche? - preguntó rabioso unos segundos después, como si hubiese aguantado mucho tiempo en emitir su reclamo y tuvo que explotar de un segundo a otro.

Hermione lo miró y sonrió, su mayor secreto, fue el único momento del relato donde él demostró algún sentimiento, cuando ella le contó lo que sucedió con Ron. Las emociones se reflejaron en su mirada como si la estuviese diciendo en voz alta, habían variado entre rabia, deseo de venganza, frustración y tal vez planear una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Solo había visto esa expresión una vez antes… y lamentablemente la confundió con indiferencia.

Ahora si sabía que era.

-¿Para qué? - preguntó Hermione apoyando su cuerpo en el marco de la ventana - para que lo mataras y así justificadas tu sed de venganza y rabia por haberte engañado atacando a Ron, creyendo que lo hacías por haberme tocado.

-Era lo justo para él - medio gruño - eras suya, él mismo te lo había dicho ese día.

Hermione asintió y cerró los ojos - Ya eso paso - aunque no por eso Ron dejo de existir en su vida…

-Él debería haberlo matado - repitió cerrando sus manos en puño y mirando la pared con los labios apretados.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y miró la calle por la ventana, la nieve le hacía pensar en momentos que vivió con Draco. Las navidades que pasó con él y Theo fueron una de las mejores de su vida.

La llevaron a Paris, al parecer el mejor sitio para pasar la navidad era cenando en un pequeño restaurante frente a la Torre Eiffel, después compartieron, bailaron, rieron, y estuvieron disfrutando hasta prácticamente el amanecer.

Después Draco la había llevado a una habitación en el hotel más exclusivo de esa ciudad, habían hecho el amor por horas, sin descanso o sueño hasta que llegado el mediodía se acostaron agotados durmiendo abrazados.

Habían despertado muchas horas después, ya en la ventana se veía la luz amarilla del comienzo de la noche, y solo despertaron porque Theo golpeó fuertemente la puerta gritando que había ordenado la cena y que era hora de repartir los regalos.

Draco le regaló unos pendientes de diamante rosado, que se veían extremadamente costosos y exclusivos. Ella asombrada le dijo que no podía aceptarlo, que era muy costoso, él la había observado como si estuviese loca y le ordenó que lo hiciera, que era un pequeño detalle y una baratija, como si no fuera nada del otro mundo y que era lo más barato del planeta.

Ella lo aceptó sonrojada y avergonzada porque no se comparaba con su regalo. Él le quitó el regalo casi a regañadientes y sonrió ampliamente cuando descubrió una serie de discos de cantantes famosos y antiguos, que sabia le iban a gustar como Edith.

En ese momento la observó con una promesa en la mirada, sobre cuál sería el mejor momento para disfrutar su regalo.

Eso era lo que más le gustaba, recordó con los ojos húmedos y mirándolo fijamente sin poder hablar por el nudo en su garganta, que él sonreía.

Había conocido al verdadero Draco Malfoy, que la cuidaba, molestaba y reía ampliamente y no era nada como al hombre que tiene al frente que la miraba con rabia y dolor.

¿Ella sería la única culpable de eso?

¿Habrá pasado algo más en ese lapso de tiempo de ausencia que terminó de matar un corazón herido?

-Fuimos felices - repitió Hermione con más fuerza mientras golpeaba una pared.

-No quiero saber eso - dijo Draco mirando la chimenea y con posición tensa, controlada.

-¿Qué? - preguntó Hermione confundida.

-Termina esta falsa estúpida - gruñó él - dime lo que querías decirme, lo que según tú ocurrió hace dos años. Cuenta lo que vas a contar y vete Hermione, estoy cansado de escuchar tus fantasías...

Ella sintió que el aire abandonaba completamente sus pulmones y lo miró enardecida – ¡Eres un maldito Draco Malfoy! - gritó furiosa - me haces sufrir, contarte mis pesadillas, mis tormentos, pero no lo bueno, no cuando fui feliz.

Él se acercó a ella, tomando su antebrazo y zarandeándola hasta acercar completamente su cuerpo, hasta que sus caras quedaban completamente pegadas - ¡Yo hago lo que a mí me da la gana! Son mis reglas, es mi juego… ¿era mi turno no lo crees?

Ella empujaba lo cual hacia que se diera un vaivén con su cuerpo ya que se afincaba con la mano libre en su pecho para impulsarse - Es tu venganza, quieres hacerme sufrir, al hacerme recordar todo lo malo, quieres destruirme - dijo desesperada a la vez que lo golpeaba

-Creo que gane ese derecho - dijo él con voz mortífera - creo que merezco un poco de tu sufrimiento - se calló y se calmó un poco - o por lo menos en tu mundo de fantasía lo merecería.

Hermione emitió un grito ahogado, entre desesperación y frustración, nunca había emitido un sonido como ese en su vida pero si había un momento para hacerlo era ese. Quería matarlo, gritarle, abrazarlo, decirle que lo amaba.

Quería hacer todo junto y evitar jugar ese juego maldito que solo tenía un objetivo.

Hacerle daño.

-Pediste la historia, lo dijiste claro, ahora no te quejes porque intento dártela.

-¿Para qué? - dijo él con voz distinta - ¿qué va a cambiar Hermione?, no puedes cambiar el pasado, no importa cuánto lo intentes…

Hermione se detuvo y lo observó, por unos momentos se olvido de todo al escuchar su voz, con ese tono que había utilizado muchas veces para hablar con ella. Por un segundo reconoció a su Draco.

Lo estaba quebrando. No era solo ella la que sufría en ese momento.

-Entonces ¿por qué quieres negarlo? - preguntó ella en voz baja - no puedes cambiar lo que ocurrió, no puedes eliminar la parte de tu historia que me perteneció, la parte de tu corazón que fue mío.

Él la miro frustrado y furioso - Porque fueron mentiras.

-No - dijo ella enfáticamente - ese año no fue mentira, fue la única verdad Draco, verte dormir, incluso hasta las pocas veces que no estaba contigo fue verdad… ¿todavía duermes? - le preguntó mirándolo fijamente y lo observó titubear – ¡oh Draco! - sintió como su corazón se quebraba y que las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos - ¿de nuevo?

Él la soltó como si se acababa de dar cuenta que el roce lo dañaba, lo quemaba.

-¡No es tu maldito problema! ¡Por Merlín! - gritó y ella se asombro, estaba perdiendo el control.

-El tiempo que estuvimos juntos fue verdad - le repitió ella desesperada porque le creyera - las confesiones, la confianza, las risas y los llantos. Y sobre todo las peleas… - dijo ella con más énfasis, porque era algo que hacían a menudo.

Al principio peleaban por todo, principalmente por confianza, él dudaba de ella, y no solo por Ron sino con todos los hombres, hubo incluso sugerencias con Theo.

Todo acabo cuando ella le gritó que parara, que para qué demonios le aceptaba su perdón y después por cualquier fantasma la condenaba. Se fue de su casa huyendo, le dijo que todo se había acabado y que ya no eran novios. Ya no estaban juntos.

Eso sucedió exactamente al cumplir un mes juntos después del baile.

Cuando llegó a su cuarto después de caminar para controlarse, lo encontró en medio de la habitación, esperándola.

No se disculpó.

Oh no, el gran Draco Malfoy no se disculparía.

Solo le dijo dos palabras: _tienes razón_.

Ella suspiró y abrió una de las gavetas de su escritorio sacando las múltiples cartas que recibió de Ron en ese tiempo y que ella se había negado a contestar.

Solo obvio cinco, en las que Ron hablaba de lo que sucedió esa noche y que ella no quería que Draco se enterara.

Él miro los pergaminos por un rato y después los leyó uno a uno frunciendo el ceño cada vez más profundamente y con tanta presión en sus manos que algunos al terminar de leer estaban completamente arrugados.

Frente a él ese mismo día redactó una respuesta, pidiéndole a Ron que se detuviera, que no quería hacerle daño pero que no podía estar con él, que no insistiera.

Aunque ahora entiende que en el tema Ron y sus amigos ella se mostró sumisa, tal vez por culpa, siempre aceptaba lo que Draco decía, y evitaba que se molestara por lo que hasta dejó de frecuentarlos…

-Pensé que habías dicho que eran felices - continuó Draco haciendo que ella se alejara de sus recuerdos - no parece por lo que dices...

Hermione rió aunque era extraño por la mezcla de la opresión en su pecho, y la tristeza que la embargaba - También dije que éramos complicados y apasionados - dijo mirándolo y viendo por un segundo el brillo en la mirada que ella conocía - además que influían nuestras fuertes personalidades, por lo que teníamos que chocar, pero poco después conseguimos la paz, después del periodo de adecuación, cuando de verdad éramos nosotros, allí fue todo perfecto.

-Todo falso - dijo él enardecido - di lo que vas a decir y vete.

Hermione lo miró molesta y asintió - ¿Por qué tanto ahínco ahora en que no hable Draco? ¿Por qué? Tal vez pienses que eso no me hará daño, pero te garantizo que si lo hará, que recordar cuando fuiste mío cumplirá tu objetivo de herirme tan fuertemente como hacerme recordar cuando de estúpida te hice daño y te engañe.

Draco la miró fijamente y ella suspiró hondo mientras pasaban un momento de pausa a la discusión mutua así ninguno de ellos lo haya declarado.

Ella lo observó con tanto anhelo que vio como él se estremecía. Tantas cosas perdidas por idiota.

-A veces te veía dormir - dijo abrazándose a sí misma y bajando la mirada - y me encantaba notarte en paz o como tus ojos brillaban cuando me contabas algo que nadie más sabia, como parecíamos descerebrados cuando estábamos solos y juntos, solo disfrutando, o por lo menos eso decía Theo…

-Basta - murmuró él respirando aceleradamente.

-Como visitábamos el mundo los fines de semana, o simplemente nos quedábamos en cama retozando y riendo.

-Detente - dijo él con fuerza, como si recordar le hiciera daño.

-Como simplemente estudiar era distinto al hacerlo contigo, acostados en un mueble, con mi cabeza en tu pecho, una mano abrazando tú estomago y la otra sosteniendo el tomo, y la tuya acariciando mi cabello mientras con la otra tomaba el libro.

Él la miro advirtiéndole pero ella no podía detenerse.

-De verdad estudiábamos Draco, así pareciera mentira… era asombroso.

Él se acerco los pasos que lo alejaban y la tomó por la cara jalándola a su cuerpo y casi haciéndole daño - No quiero matarte Hermione así que cállate – pronunció la última palabra en un siseo furioso.

-¿Eso es lo que hará falta? ¡Pues hazlo! ¡Mátame Draco Malfoy! ¿Acaso no entiendes que no vivo? ¡¿Qué estoy aquí pero no existo? Paré de hacerlo dos años atrás cuando todo dejo de tener algún sentido, cuando por mi estupidez perdí todo lo que me importaba… mátame - le rogó desesperada agarrando su camisa con las manos para tener equilibrio.

-¿A eso viniste… a que te mate?

-No - dijo ella un segundo después y él la soltó - vine a que hablemos, a aclarar lo que sucedió hace dos años.

-Dilo y vete.

Ella se abrazó a sí misma y huyó a un rincón de la habitación. Tenían horas en ese sitio, ya debe de ser navidad, y cuando empezó esa noche ella estaba desesperada por hablar, por contar lo que tenía que decir y que él decidiera su destino pero ahora… ahora se encontraba alejando ese momento lo más que pudiera.

Por idiota.

Porque lo que él le decía era cierto, no podemos cambiar el pasado, las malas decisiones, las malcriadeces y porque él en su locura, en su amnesia, le ha dejado claro que no hay posibilidad de perdón esa vez.

Claro, él no lo sabe todo, por eso ella está allí, pero ese hombre, ese Draco Malfoy no era el mismo que la perdono años atrás.

No era el mismo que le dijo que la amaba.

No era el mismo que le pidió matrimonio…

No, no lo era.

-Recuerdas - le dijo ella suavemente apoyándose en la pared y rodando por ella hasta llegar al suelo sin fuerza - Que hubo una vez que me amaste tanto que la posibilidad que me fuera era insoportable para ti… me amabas Draco, con tal intensidad que me pediste ser tu esposa.

Él se volteó y la miró furioso, quería callarla, se veía que era así, pero un segundo después se rindió, tal vez porque la observó fijamente y sabia por su mirada que nada iba a detenerla, que iba a continuar su historia.

Draco estaba frente a ella apoyado en el otro lado de la pared e hizo algo que ella no se esperaba, se sentó en el suelo, alzando sus rodillas y apoyando un brazo en ellas y dejo caer la cabeza en la pared.

Cerró los ojos y ella quedo hipnotizada unos segundos - Un Malfoy y una Granger… esa es una apuesta que nadie haría.

Ella lo observó y sintió que su corazón se partía a la vez que sus brazos temblaban y se abrazó fuertemente - Yo… - susurró Hermione - yo la haría - miró a Draco quien la observaba fijamente con dolor, debajo del hielo se detallaba - siempre lo haría Draco.

* * *

_Universidad __Pilliwickle__. Dos años y tres meses atrás. _

Hermione abrió la puerta y sonrió al verlo dormir plácidamente, llevaba en la mano dos tazas de café recién hecho y usaba únicamente su camisa azul arrugada que había utilizado la noche anterior y que hasta unos minutos atrás yacía en el suelo.

Ella tenía ropa ya en su closet, desde unos meses, pero se había acostumbrado a usar la de él al despertarse, y era difícil alejar sus mañas.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y lo observó dormir unos minutos más antes de despertarlo.

Por lo menos ya esa era una preocupación menos, se había recuperado completamente de su falta de sueño, incluso el mes anterior tuvieron una discusión, cada quien durmió en su cuarto pero él no paso una noche de insomnio.

Draco se estiró un poco y ella se movió para que despertara. En una hora tenían clases y tenía que alistarse.

Unos segundos después abrió los ojos y ella sonrió mordiéndose el labio – Buenos Días – dijo suavemente.

-Buenos días – contestó él desperezándose, haciéndola ver toda su anatomía por lo que suspiró sin poder evitarlo, era hermoso -¿Cuándo permitirás que Sifrin traiga el café Hermione? Para eso trabaja aquí… - dijo tomando la taza y mirándola indolentemente.

Hermione rodó los ojos – Puedo hacerlo yo Draco Malfoy, no estoy lisiada… y me queda mejor…

Él tomó un poco y torció el gesto pero se movió antes de que ella lo golpeara por querer criticar su forma de cocinar. Se carcajeó y paró de la cama haciendo que ella bajara la cabeza sonrojada ya que estaba completamente desnudo.

Se acercó a su lado y besó su frente en una muestra de cariño que siempre la sorprendía. Aunque solo Dios sabe cuánto le había costado a ella que lo hiciera. La única que le había mostrado cariño y afecto era su madre, lo había malcriado hasta volverlo el niño odioso que ella conocía cuando eran niños.

Su padre había otorgado el respeto y el sentimiento de deber. La relación de sus padres era seca, eso fue lo que le dijo unos meses atrás, cuando Hermione se había molestado porque sabía tanto de relaciones como ella de artes manuales.

Para él las relaciones eran sexo y obediencia y ella le enseñó que no era así, que en realidad se debían basar en igualdad y respeto, que debían tomar las decisiones juntos. Al principio habían peleado por cosas como que tenía que preguntar antes de asumir que se iban a ver, o que todos los problemas no se arreglaban con regalo, pero ya habían tomado el ritmo y estaban tranquilos

En ese tiempo él le enseñó lo que era pelear con una pareja hasta querer matarlo y tirarle todo lo que encontrara para que después él la atrajera a su cuerpo y la besaba con desesperación.

-Ya te permití… – dijo él callándose un segundo cuando ella enarcó la ceja por la palabra y lo que connotaba. Suspiró hondo - ya vistes a Sifrin, le diste días libres, incluso trataste de darle dinero como pago a sus servicios… no se qué más quieres.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y se sentó apoyándose en el respaldar de la cama – Tal vez que muevan su trasero y trabajen en su casa de vez en cuando, la pobre tiene que hacer todo aquí…

Draco sonrió de medio lado metiéndose al baño – No… eso no ocurrirá.

Hermione bufó y dobló las piernas. Hombres… magos o muggles eran iguales, creían que se iban a convertir en mujeres si hacían trabajo manual.

Varios minutos después Draco salió bañado, secándose el cabello con una toalla y ella quedo embelesada viéndolo. Se despejó un poco parándose para entrar al baño y cuando pasaba por su lado él la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo a su cuerpo – Me gusta más cuando te bañas conmigo – le dijo en voz baja y mirándola con hambre.

Hermione rió divertida y negó con la cabeza – Cuando eso sucede no llegamos a tiempo a clases ¿o lo has olvidado?

Draco se encogió de hombros y besó su cuello – Me aburren – murmuró en voz baja.

-Son buenas para ti… - dijo ella por enésima vez subiendo las manos por sus brazos hasta que unos segundos después logró controlarse y los bajo a su costado – suéltame – le pidió suavemente – clases… - murmuró sonrojada al notar como él acariciaba su espalda baja.

En ese momento escucharon la puerta abrirse y Hermione se alejó lo más rápido que pudo completamente sonrojada y avergonzada.

-¿Interrumpo? – preguntó Theo con un brillo de diversión mientras sonreía ampliamente.

-¡Theo! – Gritó Hermione indignada - ¿Podrías… podrías tocar?

Theo se encogió de hombros – Duermo al lado de ustedes Hermione, ni mil hechizos insonorizados evitaría que los escuchara…

Hermione cerró los ojos y escuchó como Draco bufaba - ¿Qué demonios quieres Nott?

-Llegar temprano a clases Malfoy, y si esperaba cinco minutos más estoy seguro que no lo haría.

-¡Lárgate tu solo! – gruñó Draco abriendo el closet y tirando la toalla al suelo, quedando completamente desnudo, sin importarle que Theo estuviese al frente y Hermione detrás.

Ella salió corriendo y se metió al baño para arreglarse. Así le avergonzara, ya se había medio acostumbrado a esas escenas donde Theo entraba sin preguntar o llamar, por lo menos no los había interrumpido en una situación más comprometedora.

Veinte minutos después salió completamente arreglada, y fue a la sala donde lo más seguro la estaban esperando. Cuando entró en la habitación, ambos estaban vestidos pero toda la jocosidad que había en el ambiente hacía unos minutos atrás había desaparecido completamente.

Ambos estaban serios, parados en un lado de la habitación, Draco tenía un pergamino en la mano y Theo lo leía detrás de su hombro frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Hermione confundida.

Draco alzó la mirada y la vio serio a la vez que negaba con la cabeza. Theo golpeó su hombro a la vez que hacía ademán que dijera algo, y ella se acercó a él para quitarle lo que sea que estaba viendo.

-¿Qué es esto? – dijo mientras le quitaba el pergamino. Draco se apartó de su lado y camino hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

Ella observó el sello del tribunal de Wizengamot sintiendo que palidecía. Su pecho se contrajo con una especie de miedo y pánico que por unos segundos hizo que quedara paralizada y que no pudiera si quiera saber que decía.

-Lee – le exigió Theo, tomándola por el antebrazo para que volviera en sí. Ella asintió perdida y fijó su vista en el pergamino

_Señor Draco Malfoy:_

_La presente es para notificarle que deberá comparecer al día siguiente de recibir la presente a fin de atender asunto de su interés._

_Motivo: Causa seguida por este despacho donde aparece como parte acusada y juzgada._

_Lugar: Tribunal de Wizengamot_

_Hora: 9 de la mañana_

_Atentamente, Matheus Croese. Director del Tribunal._

Ella levantó la mirada y lo observó asustada, tiró el papel y caminó hacía él colocando las manos a cada lado de su cabeza – Iré contigo – dijo rápidamente.

-No – negó él apartándose de su lado.

-Draco… - dijo ella de nuevo.

-No – volvió a negar y ella iba a hablar pero Theo la interrumpió.

-Yo iré con él Hermione… - le dijo tomándola por el brazo y alejándola un poco de Draco – Vamos a clases…

Ella asintió y se dejó llevar por Theo sin entender bien a donde iban y lo que iba a suceder.

Todo ese día fue una nebulosa para ellos, estaban callados, meditando, cada uno preocupado por las razones por la que volvieron a llamar a Draco al Tribunal.

Hermione varias veces se vio tentada en viajar a la Madriguera para hablar con el Señor Weasley o enviarle una carta al Ministro de Magia para que le contara sobre los motivos de esa cita. Le debía la vida, ella ayudo a matar a Voldemort, eso sería motivo suficiente para que le contara lo que iba a suceder con Draco, pero en el último segundo se detenía.

Le ganaba el sentido común.

Sabía que fuera quien fuera no le iban a contar nada.

Se encontraba viendo a Draco prácticamente todo el tiempo. Pensando las razones por la que lo llamaban. Entre las variables estaban surgimiento de nuevas pruebas, revocación de la sentencia, pero no entendía por qué, él estaba cumpliendo todo a cabalidad.

Bueno, eso no era cierto. Viajaban por todo el mundo utilizando trasladores ilegales.

¿Se habrán enterado?

¿Revocaran su condicional por ese motivo?

Debería haber sido más fuerte en ese sentido, gritarle que no lo hicieran, que no valía la pena el riesgo, pero en vez de hacer eso se encontró viajando con ellos, yendo a Paris en Navidad, a Suramérica al carnaval, a visitar museos y presenciar obras por el mundo, yendo a conciertos muggles y a la opera…

¿Dónde se había ido su sentido común?

Había sido una idiota… egoísta… y ahora podía perderlo.

Lo observó de nuevo y sintió que su corazón se encogía, no podía vivir sin él, en esos meses a su lado había comprendido eso, lo necesitaba y quería. Era tan fácil estar con él, era ella misma siempre, así fueran complicados, así aprendieran a golpes, estar a su lado valía la pena.

No se arrepentía de nada. Arrugó el ceño al pensar en Ron y que todavía, nueve meses después, seguía insistiendo en verla, en hablar con ella o tratar de volver a su lado.

De eso si se arrepentía. No quería hacerle daño.

Tal vez por eso no lo había vuelto a ver más. Desde ese día no volvió a la Madriguera y le dolía, terriblemente, sabía que iba a perder su pasado al decidir sobre ese camino, pero eso no quitaba que los extrañara terriblemente.

Ginny se había molestado al enterarse que terminó con Ron, lo sabe por la carta que le envió unos días después al Baile, insultándola y quitándole su amistad por hacerle eso a su hermano. No trato de comprenderla o si quiera escuchó su versión o la versión minimizada y fingida de lo que sucedió. Solo supo que no iba a estar con su hermano y la apartó alejando los años de amistad que compartían.

Esa era la situación con los Weasleys, o era todo o era nada.

Con Bill y George se carteaba de vez en cuando, puras palabras educadas y sin entrar en la vida privada de ella. Así y todo a cada carta de ellos, la leía, respondía y después las quemaba. No quería tener problemas con Draco.

Con Harry todo era más complicado. Él sabía todo lo que ella había sufrido por Ron, Ginny también aunque había decidido olvidarlo, además Harry entendió antes que todo el motivo de la despedida, sabía que ella iba a dejar a Ron, tal vez no se lo hizo ver, pero era el único no sorprendido por el evento. Se escribían cartas con regularidad, él no sabía nada de su relación con Draco, no que fuera un secreto, si se lo preguntaban lo diría pero no se lo había preguntado así que no lo decía.

Lo que si sabía es que la extrañaba, con locura, y ella también lo hacía. Quería su amigo, pero sabía que iba a estar con Ron. Siempre lo había sabido.

Todavía se estremecía al recordar las reacciones de todos al enterarse de la ruptura con Ron, inclusive recibió un vociferador de Molly pidiéndole que recapacitada al otro día de terminar con su hijo

Seguido de un vociferador de Ron pidiendo que volviera con ella y que lo perdonará por lo que hizo.

Si Draco tenía alguna duda sobre que ella efectivamente cumplió su petición, escuchar la voz de Ron cortada como si estuviese llorando, suplicándole que volviera con él, al día siguiente cuando habían ido a su casa a buscar ropa, fue prueba suficiente para demostrarle que lo hizo.

Y Hermione sintió como si se le rompiera el corazón un poco al escuchar como sufría por ella, era desesperante, sobre todo porque en ese momento no pudo emitir ningún tipo de sonido de dolor y su cara no podía mostrar ninguna emoción al escuchar a Ron o a Molly.

Draco estaba a su lado y sabía que no podía soportar una situación así ni ella permitiría que sucediera.

Eso estaba todavía guardado en lo más recóndito de su alma, oculto, el dolor por perder a las personas que quería, el amor que todavía sentía por ellos y el sentimiento de vacío que experimentaba porque los extrañaba con locura. Todo eso seguiría oculto de por vida si era necesario.

La única que la había acompañado incondicionalmente en todo ese proceso había sido Luna. Incluso la había visitado varias veces al campus y los había acompañado en unos viajes a Irlanda y Nueva York, al primero porque quería verificar unas criaturas mágicas que solo existían en su cabeza y en el otro porque quería conocer una parte de Estados Unidos.

A Theo le fascinaba, Hermione no lo entendía, cada vez que la veía se sentaba a su lado y hablaban por horas. Ella pensaba que era para darle privacidad a Draco pero cuando lo observaba se notaba completamente compenetrado e interesado con la conversación.

La quinta vez que eso sucedió lo enfrentó y le preguntó por qué se interesaba por Luna, que no quería que nadie molestara a su amiga y él solo se encogió de hombros y le dijo que era interesante ver el mundo de una forma tan inocente y ecuánime a la vez. Que ella tenía sentido en su sinsentido…

Desde esa vez ella no dudo más de sus intensiones y todavía sonríe cuando por lo menos cuatro veces al mes Theo le pregunta por ella, que cuándo iba a visitarla y cuándo iban ellos a su casa.

Terminó la clase y Hermione miró a la gente levantarse sin entender que había sucedido, volteó a donde iba Draco normalmente, a su lado, pero no estaba. Miró hacía los lados y se encontró a Theo observándola fijamente.

-¿Dónde está? – preguntó dudosa con el corazón en la boca.

-Fue a la dirección a informar sobre la citación.

Hermione suspiró hondo y cerró los ojos para relajarse - ¿Por qué crees que lo llamen? ¿Crees que lo quieran meter en Askaban?

Theo rió aunque no con la misma seguridad que ella estaba acostumbrada ver y negó con la cabeza – Lo más seguro es que sea una revisión…

-Hace un mes tuvo una – bufó Hermione molesta.

-Tal vez es una extraordinaria.

Hermione asintió mordiéndose el labio – No entiendo por qué no me dejar ir con él…

-Ya sabes cómo es Draco – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – sabes que te cuida...

Ella lo miró con pánico y entendió por fin porque no quería que fuera. Si de verdad era algo malo no quería que ella observara como se lo llevaban, la estaba protegiendo. Demonios, era lo único que hacía, de su forma particular, controladora y obsesiva, todo lo que hacía desde que estaban juntos, o incluso antes, era cuidarla, así a ella le hubiese costado verlo antes - ¿Lo cuidaras por mi Theo? – le pidió tomando su brazo firmemente - ¿no permitirás que nada ocurra?

-Lo cuidare hasta de sí mismo – dijo Theo sonriendo – ese es el trabajo de ambos.

Hermione asintió a la vez que se levantaba con los libros – Y me avisaras pase lo que pase…

-No tengo alternativa ¿o sí? – preguntó mirándola curioso.

-No, no la tienes.

Horas después Hermione fue a su cuarto después de clases, a fin de recuperar un poco la calma y poder ir a buscar a Draco, después de irse a Dirección no lo había vuelto a ver, lo cual le tenía un poco molesta.

Al cerrar la puerta con un poco más fuerte de lo normal se sobresalto al observarlo acostado en el sofá verde que él mismo había llevado unos meses atrás, según él para estudiar y ella a regañadientes debía aceptar que era cierto.

Habían estudiado juntos muchas veces allí.

Y por supuesto que iba a estar en su cuarto.

Esperándola.

Como podía ser tan idiota de no comprender que debía buscarlo en ese sitio.

Habían momentos en que ellos no necesitaban palabras. Que estaban de más. A veces sabían lo que estaban sintiendo solo con mirarse, sea deseo, tranquilidad, rabia y allí, al observarlo sabía que ambos sentían angustia y temor.

Inseguridad.

Toda la rabia que tenía porque huyó y la abandonó se alejó en ese momento. Tiró los libros y la mochila que llevaba y se acercó al mueble acostándose encima de su cuerpo, aunque con la mitad del suyo en el sofá en la parte del respaldar. Entrelazaron las piernas y ella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, acariciando cada parte que podía rozar con sus manos.

Estuvieron así por mucho tiempo en silencio. Él rozaba su espalda y olía su cabello y ella lo abrazaba, tratando de alejar sus miedos juntos - ¿Hablaste con la Directora? – preguntó ella en un murmullo.

Draco asintió contra su cabeza por lo que ella notó el movimiento.

-Todo va a salir bien – murmuró Hermione abrazándolo más fuerte – ¿No entiendes por qué te llaman?

-No – dijo él con un tono tranquilo.

-Tal vez es como dijo Theo, solo te darán una revisión extraordinaria.

-Quizás… - dijo él suspirando hondo.

Hermione levantó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente – Háblame por Dios… ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

-Nada - contestó él desviando la mirada.

-Draco – dijo Hermione tomando su mejilla – dímelo…

Él la miró fijamente y suspiró hondo - ¿Crees que sea por ti? – Preguntó dudoso – que se hayan enterado de esto de alguna forma…

Hermione frunció el ceño – Pero esto te beneficia Draco, estas saliendo con una sang…

Él le tapó la boca y negó con la cabeza – No lo digas…

Ella asintió y besó sus dedos antes que lo retirara – Estas saliendo con una hija de muggles, con alguien que batalló en la guerra, que luchó por acabar con Voldemort… si es eso, no tendríamos de que preocuparnos.

-¿Y si piensan que te estoy haciendo daño?…

-No lo creo posible – dijo ella sonriendo – además, exceptuando tu opinión sobre mis habilidades, hay gente que me considera muy capaz de defenderme a mí misma, entre esas yo por supuesto, y creo que sabrían que no podrías hacerme daño…

Draco rió y la apretó más fuerte contra su cuerpo – No dudo de tus capacidades – dijo divertido – solo de tu sentido común y tus estúpidos escrúpulos Gryffindor.

-Solo porque eres una serpiente rastrera no significa que todos sean como tú… - replicó ella orgullosa.

Draco la miró serio – Pero es de gente como yo que tienes que cuidarte.

-No como tú – dijo ella suspirando hondo – tú no eres como ellos…

-Lo fui Hermione y al parecer mi pasado volvió a atormentarme y recordarme donde no pertenezco.

Hermione se escondió en su hombro y lo abrazó fuertemente – Perteneces conmigo, así que deja de hablar idioteces Draco… además - Hermione se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza – ¿De qué hablas? No creo que sea por nosotros la cita, tal vez sea una simple revisión… piensa en eso… Un Slytherin y un Gryffindor… nadie pensaría que estamos juntos, es una apuesta que nadie haría – dijo tratando de sonreír por el chiste.

Draco sonrió ampliamente - ¿Y de un Malfoy y un Granger? ¿Harías esa apuesta?

Hermione lo miró fijamente y acarició su mejilla – ¿La harías tú? – dijo con el corazón en la boca.

-Siempre – dijo él antes de besarla en la frente y volver a cerrar los ojos abrazándola y rozando su espalda con sus manos

Ella se estremeció y sonrió ligeramente – Me alegra – dijo antes de bajar la cabeza, abrazarlo más fuerte y unos minutos después se quedo completamente dormida.

Al otro día despertó en la misma posición con Draco abrazándola y durmiendo pero cubierta de una sabana, al parecer en algún momento de la noche él los había abrigado.

-Se ven tan tiernos – dijo Theo mirándolos burlonamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Hermione adormilada – demonios Theo, es mi cuarto ¿no sabes lo que es la privacidad?

Theo bufó y rodó los ojos – Falta una hora para la cita del bello durmiente, creo que es hora que se despierte…

Ella se levantó rápidamente y él se espabiló frunciendo el ceño por el apresuramiento de Hermione – Es tarde Draco – le dijo acariciando su mejilla.

Él asintió mirándola preocupado, se levantó del sofá estirándose y caminó a la chimenea para ir a su cuarto.

Veinte minutos después Hermione estaba en la sala de la casa de Draco y Theo esperando que ellos salieran. Dejó de respirar cuando salieron ambos, serios y concentrados.

Se levantó del mueble y tomó la mano de Draco quien le sonreía con confianza - Vuelve a mí Draco… no te tardes.

Él asintió y besó sus labios antes de desaparecer junto con Theo quien le guiño un ojo e hizo señal de reconocimiento antes de seguirlo.

Theo cumpliría su palabra.

Pasó todo el día en la Universidad perdida en sus pensamientos y estresada mirando a todos lados cada vez que sobrevolaba una lechuza cerca de ella pensando que era un mensaje de Theo que le traía noticias de Draco.

A media tarde, cuando por enésima vez observó una lechuza que siguió de frente sin parar hacía ella y bufando miró al frente. En ese momento sintió que todo el aire se escapaba de su pecho y abrió la boca por el asombro… no podía ser.

Se levantó de la grama y se acercó a él - ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó conmocionada.

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews.


	16. Proposiciones

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J K ROWLING, solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola :D, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

* * *

Hermione lo miró asombrada y se lanzó a sus brazos con tanta efusividad que él tuvo que hacer fuerza para no caerse al suelo - ¡Harry! – gritó emocionada.

Harry rió divertido y la abrazó dándole vueltas hasta que las piernas de ella volaron alrededor.

-¿Cómo estas Hermione? – preguntó unos segundos después cuando la dejo en el suelo.

Ella asintió sonriendo y después frunció el ceño al ver la gente caminado a su alrededor, señalando a su amigo y mirándolo fascinados, cuando notó que algunos se acercaban, tomó sus pertenencias, a él por el otro brazo y lo jaló lejos de allí - ¿Cuándo será que dejaras de ser el centro de atención? – preguntó divertida.

Harry frunció el ceño y se encogió de hombros, al parecer ya se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones – En Londres ya deje de serlo, empiezan a verme como una persona normal, al parecer no les ha llegado la lechuza que les informe eso por estos lados…

Hermione se carcajeó y tomándolo de la mano lo guió dentro del pequeño bosque.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Harry señalando a la civilización – creo que tu cuarto esta para ese lado… - dijo extrañado.

Hermione se volteó sonriendo. Estaba muy emocionada por verlo, lo extrañaba tanto, tenía tantos meses que no estaban frente a frente, que casi no podía creerlo – Tengo algo que mostrarte.

Harry rió y se dejó guiar. Empezaron a recorrer el camino que ya ella conocía prácticamente de memoria y podía recorrer con los ojos cerrados y miró a Harry sorprendida. Su amigo había cambiado tanto, estaba más alto, y su espalda un poco más ancha, tal vez por el entrenamiento de aurores, se veía mayor, aunque los lentes y el brillo de la mirada hacían notar que seguía siendo el mismo.

Cuando entraron al lago escuchó como él dejaba de respirar y emitía un pequeño _wow_ entre dientes. Hermione sonrió y tomó su mano fuertemente, a la vez que lo guiaba al principio del lago y se sentaba en el la arena jalándolo para que hiciera lo mismo.

-Es hermoso – murmuró Harry al ver toda la extensión de los árboles y lo cristalino del agua.

-Parece un santuario – dijo Hermione sonriendo – un buen lugar donde ser feliz, relajarse, meditar…

Harry asintió y se levantó de su lado para tocar el agua - ¿Te has bañado aquí?

Hermione se sonrojó y miró al cielo, había hecho varias cosas además de bañarse, varias veces en las noches con Draco, y esa pregunta le hizo rememorar esos momentos y recordarlo, se mordió el labio inferior a la vez que sentía de nuevo la preocupación que había albergado todo el día.

¿Por qué se está tardando tanto?

¿Qué estará sucediendo en ese momento?

¿Estará bien?

Demonios… odiaba a Theo ¿Por qué no le ha escrito una simple nota diciendo que todo iba bien… o mal?

Pasó una mano por su cabeza y Harry la vio extrañado - ¿Dije algo malo? ¿Te paso algo en el lago?

Hermione lo miró y negó sonriendo – Son aguas tranquilas Harry, lo cual es asombroso porque no se entiende por qué son tan cristalinas…

-De alguna forma tu expresión sombría de unos segundos atrás no creo que sea por el agua ¿tengo razón? – Dijo sentándose a su lado y entrelazando sus dedos.

Hermione sonrió y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro suspirando hondo – No, no tiene nada que ver con eso…

Harry asintió y dejó caer la cabeza encima de la suya - ¿Qué está sucediendo? – preguntó suavemente.

Hermione sonrió y cerró los ojos, ¿se atrevería a hablar de eso con él?, ¿con alguien?, la única que lo sabía es Luna y si bien ella la ha apoyado y dado consejos el que estaba su lado era su mejor amigo, quien la apoyo en todo siempre.

También era amigo de Ron, no podía olvidar eso

-¿Cómo esta Ron? – preguntó inmediatamente en vez de responder su pregunta. Sentía una opresión en su pecho, entre la incertidumbre de saber la respuesta a esa pregunta y no poder hablar libremente de cómo se sentía en ese momento, de contarle como era feliz con otro hombre distinto a su mejor amigo.

Harry suspiró – Te extraña, quiere que vuelvas con él, la única razón por la que no ha venido directamente a la Universidad es porque yo lo he contenido… no se cuanto más pueda hacerlo…

Hermione asintió y se mordió el labio, esperaba que no llegara a la Universidad, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Draco si él aparecía exigiéndole otra oportunidad – Ya no sé qué hacer con él, le he escrito que no puedo darle lo que quiere, se lo dije cuando nos separamos… ¿cómo hago para que lo entienda Harry?

-Él te ama Hermione… - dijo Harry suspirando.

Hermione asintió entendiendo la razón por la que estaba allí – ¿Así que para contenerlo viniste en su lugar?

Harry se movió incomodo aunque ninguno de los dos se apartó del otro, ella seguía con su cabeza en el hombro y él apoyado en su cabeza – Algo así… aunque lo que quería era ver que estabas bien, que eras feliz… y a reclamarte por dejar de hablarme…

Hermione se apartó y lo miró fijamente – Hemos hablado por correo…

-No es lo mismo y lo sabes… - dijo Harry mirándola serio.

Hermione se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada – Pensé que sería más sencillo para ti Harry… sé que él es tu amigo.

-Y tú también lo eres – dijo él mirándola como si no comprendiera - los dos son igual de importantes.

Hermione cerró los ojos cuando sentía que se le humedecía los ojos – Lo sé… pero era más fácil para mí…

Harry asintió y respiró hondo - ¿No hay posibilidades de que vuelvas con Ron?

-No – dijo ella rápidamente, asombrándose de lo fácil que le resulto responder una pregunta que nueve meses atrás casi le hacía arruinar todo.

-¿Y de qué volvamos a ser como antes? – Preguntó Harry en un susurro – te extraño…

Hermione sonrió – Yo también te extraño – dijo ella con un nudo en la garganta – y me gustaría más que nada eso… pero Ron… mientras él no lo entienda…

Entre las cartas, los vociferadores, los regalos, le había quedado claro que él no tenía ninguna intención de desistir en su petición. Le había sorprendido que no llegara rogando a su puerta… ahora sabe la razón por qué no había sucedido.

-Lo sé… - dijo Harry un poco ofuscado.

-Además esta Ginny… - dijo suavemente para no molestarlo, sabía que era su novia – ella no me perdona haber abandonado a su hermano.

Harry gruño frustrado y se levantó del suelo - ¿Cómo demonios sucedió todo esto? – dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello, revolviéndolo un poco como hacía cada vez que se encontraba en ese estado – ¿por qué tuvieron que arruinarse así las cosas?

Hermione se mordió el labio y asintió sintiéndose triste – Por mí… por salirme de lo normal… por escoger distinto.

Harry la miró confuso y se sentó a su lado entrelazando de nuevo sus manos – Tienes todo el derecho de decidir distinto Hermione, eso es lo que Ginny no entiende – él suspiró hondo - ¿Te hace feliz? – preguntó mirándola fijamente.

Hermione lo miró asombrada y tragó grueso al entender para donde se dirigía con esa pregunta. Respiró entrecortadamente y unos segundos después asintió tímidamente - ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Harry sonrió – Puede ser que sea un poco ciego – dijo señalándose los lentes y Hermione no pudo evitar reír por el mal chiste – pero no soy tonto, esa noche, cuando ellos dos llegaron cambiaste, palideciste y pasaste toda la noche atontada y asustada.

-Oh – dijo ella bajando la mirada.

-Te despediste de mí, como si temieras no verme nunca más – dijo mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados – y más importante… Luna me lo dijo.

Hermione lo miró asombrada y negó con la cabeza.

-Tuve que seguirla por una semana completa para que lo hiciera… no creí que fueran tan amigas – dijo mirándola extrañado.

Hermione sonrió – Nos hemos hecho más amigas estos últimos meses…

-Es decir que a Luna si la vez – dijo él frustrado.

Hermione se encogió de hombros – Viene a la Universidad o viajamos con ella…

-¿Viajar? ¿Y puede hacerlo? – Dijo confuso - ¿no estaba en periodo de prueba?

Hermione se mordió el labio y asintió – En teoría… no.

Harry rió y negó con la cabeza – Al parecer te gustó eso de romper las reglas…

Hermione asintió y abrazó sus piernas – Y la respuesta a tu pregunta es… sí -Harry la miró confundido – si me hace feliz…

Él la miró por unos minutos, analizándola, entendiendo si lo que le estaba diciendo era verdad o mentira. Ella no bajó la mirada, sino que más bien sonrió, su amigo en ese tiempo había cambiado tanto, madurado y estaba tranquilo. Claro, ahora era dueño de su destino.

-Espero que no te haga daño… - dijo él unos minutos después negando con la cabeza.

-Draco no… - se detuvo sonrojándose y bajando la mirada.

-¿Draco? – dijo él burlándose – es tan extraño… ustedes se odiaban en Howgarts… ¿cómo llegaron a estar juntos?

Hermione se encogió de hombros – Maduramos tal vez…

-¿Y son novios?

Hermione frunció el ceño mirando al lago. Esa si era una pregunta, Draco nunca le había pedido ser su novia, no la había presentado como tal, pero algo así eran, no tenía otra forma de describirlos, ya que parecía como si ese título no fuera suficiente, lo cual le parecía extraño hasta a ella. ¿Eran novios? ¿Conocidos? ¿Amantes?, esa última sería la expresión más adecuada para definirlos.

Si habría que definirlos… lo cual no han hecho.

Están juntos… tan simple y complejo como eso – Algo así… - dijo ella tímidamente y sonrojándose cuando él entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Te trata bien?

Hermione rodó los ojos y bufó exasperada - ¿Por qué estas actuando todo paternal conmigo?

Harry se encogió de hombros – Necesito saberlo… es importante.

-Si Harry Potter, un Malfoy trata bien a una simple mortal, a alguien sin sangre pura… ¿es eso lo que quieres saber?

-Si – dijo él riendo divertido, después frunció el ceño - ¿Por qué estabas preocupada hace unos minutos? ¿Es por él? – preguntó receloso.

Hermione asintió. Sentía tal opresión en su pecho, que explotaba si no hablaba sobre lo que la estaba afectando – Le enviaron una cita del Tribunal.

Harry asintió meditabundo - ¿Crees que sea algo malo? ¿Qué haya transgredido algún límite impuesto?

-No – negó ella rápidamente – ha seguido todo a cabalidad – se pasó la mano por su frente alejando esos pensamientos – todo va a salir bien – murmuró aunque más para ella que para el mismo Harry.

Harry abrió la boca unos segundos de asombro, y después asintió entendiendo al fin algo - ¿Lo amas? – dijo él mitad pregunta, mitad afirmación.

Hermione sintió que todo el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones. Esa era una pregunta que prefería no hacerse, no le gustaba, temía a lo que sentía por él, porque era distinto a todo lo que había sentido antes por alguien, ni siquiera por Ron… nunca con Ron.

Había concluido que sentía algo fuerte, eso era suficiente, y como él no había declarado un sentimiento por ella, asumía que tampoco podía hacerlo ella, que no estaba permitido. Aunque sabía que se engañaba a sí misma, ya que todo lo que Draco hacía o decía gritaba que tenía una especie de sentimiento… amor… querer hacía ella.

No quería definirlo.

Abrió la boca sin saber bien que decir y toda palabra así como su respiración se fue lejos cuando vio a Draco caminando hacia ella.

Estaba igual que en la mañana, aunque detuvo por un segundo su caminata, al momento que observó a Harry sentado a su lado.

Ella respiró aliviada. Estaba bien, no se lo habían quitado. Se levantó del suelo casi corriendo y llegó a su lado en dos segundos.

-Draco… - dijo ella acariciando la mejilla y respirando tranquila.

Él dejó de mirar a Harry para observarla a ella. Sonrió ligeramente, mientras recibía la caricia, tal vez estaba un poco incómodo, sabía que no le gustaba las demostraciones de afecto frente a extraños, normalmente a ella tampoco le gustaba, pero habían sido horas de preocupación y estrés, sin saber qué había pasado o por qué lo habían llamado.

-¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Hermione entrelazando una mano con la suya y tomando su barbilla, ya que había vuelto a ver a su amigo.

-Nada – dijo él tranquilamente.

-¿Por qué te citaron entonces? – insistió ella jalando su mano para que la atendiera.

-Después te cuento – dijo mirándola fijamente y rozando su muñeca con un dedo.

-Malfoy – dijo Harry en ese momento. Hermione se volteó y lo encontró a su lado. ¿En qué momento llegó a su lado?

-Potter – dijo Draco haciendo un pequeño ademán con su cabeza de asentimiento.

Harry se volteó hacía Hermione – Ya debo volver a Londres, mi traslador está fijado para dentro de treinta minutos.

Hermione soltó a Draco y abrazó fuertemente a Harry – Gracias por venir a verme – le murmuró al oído – eres un buen amigo Harry Potter.

Él sonrió ampliamente y le guiñó un ojo – Y tú eres una buena mujer Hermione… no lo olvides.

Ella asintió y se apartó un poco, observó a Draco quien los miraba a ambos con expresión seria, analizando algo. Los dos estaban frente a frente y ella en el medio.

Harry asintió hacía Draco y dio unos pasos. Ella se relajó un poco, no se había dado cuenta que estaba en tensión o que se sentía presionada por esa reunión.

Harry pasó al lado de Draco y ella los miraba expectante, sabía que estaban en guardia, lo sentía en el ambiente. Vio como ambos se miraron por unos segundos, cuando Harry dio otro paso hacia la entrada del bosque, se volteó tan rápidamente que Hermione dio un grito ahogado cuando se percató que un segundo después ambos tenían su varita levantada apuntándose uno al otro frente a frente.

Ella empezó a respirar entrecortadamente y los miró asombrada. Había pasado tan rápidamente que ni siquiera vio en que momento ambos sacaron su arma.

Se colocó a un lado y los miraba con el ceño fruncido a ambos. Sacó su varita lista para un contra hechizo o utilizar el método con el que ayudo que Ron y Harry no se mataran en la carpa.

-¿Se han vuelto locos? – dijo en un tono tan agudo que pensó iba a romper un vidrio, si hubiese alguno cerca.

Ambos se miraban fijamente, midiéndose, analizándose, sin bajar la varita o dejar de apuntarse en ningún momento.

-Draco ¿qué estás haciendo? – Le preguntó acercándose a él y colocando la mano en su hombro del brazo que tenía libre – sabes que estas en periodo de prueba – miró a Harry recriminatoriamente - ¿qué demonios sucede contigo Harry? ¿Así es como vas a apoyarme?

Unos segundos después Harry levantó la barbilla y entrecerró los ojos – Espero que la cuides – dijo tranquilamente, en un tono tan suave que Hermione casi le da una parálisis, al notar la diferencia entre sus gestos y su voz.

-Por supuesto – dijo Draco en el mismo tono.

-Si algo le pasa, si sufre de alguna forma por ti, te juro por todo lo sagrado que te cazare y matare Draco Malfoy…

Draco suspiró y mirándolo fijamente bajó la varita, acto que sorprendió sobremanera a Hermione, quien no se esperaba que bajara la guardia - Ya di mi palabra Harry Potter, no me gusta repetirme – le dijo serio, aunque con ese acto había demostrado que no quería pelear, que no quería hacerle daño, tal vez porque había cambiado, tal vez por ella.

Harry asintió y bajó su varita, mirando a Hermione con toda la calidez que había desaparecido unos minutos atrás – Luna me dijo que vendrá el fin de semana siguiente, que irán a ¿un concierto? - Hermione sonrió ampliamente y asintió - ¿Muggle? – preguntó confuso mirando a Draco.

-Es mi semana – dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente.

Harry asintió sin saber bien a que se refería con eso, claro no tenía idea que cada semana cada uno escogía que hacer – Estaré aquí desde la mañana entonces…

Hermione abrió la boca desmesuradamente y lo miró con los ojos llorosos - ¿Qué? – preguntó confusa.

Harry sonrió y se acomodó los lentes – Si está bien contigo Malfoy – dijo mirando a Draco en ese momento. Draco frunció el ceño unos segundos pensativo, y miró a Hermione, se veía un poco extrañado y tal vez contrariado – por supuesto vendré solo – dijo Harry mirándolos significativamente - ¿A las diez de la mañana? ¿Les parece buena hora?

-Le diré a Theo – dijo Draco mirando a Harry fijamente.

Harry asintió sonriendo ligeramente y Hermione salió corriendo para abrazarlo fuertemente sintiendo como las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas – Gracias – murmuró con el corazón apretado de la emoción.

Harry rió y la abrazó más fuerte – Trataré de convencer a Ginny… - le susurró unos segundos después y ella asintió sin soltarlo.

-Gracias – murmuró de nuevo sin soltarlo.

Harry la soltó pero ella no lo dejaba – Sabes que lo del traslador no es mentira ¿verdad?

Ella se rió divertida y lo soltó un poco renuente – Nos vemos la semana que viene.

Harry asintió – Lamento haberme tardado tanto.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente – Lo bueno es que llegaste – le susurró emocionada.

Él asintió y miró a Draco – Malfoy – dijo asintiendo.

-Potter – dijo Draco quien continuaba en el mismo sitio mirando la escena con expresión inescrutable.

Ella vio a Harry desaparecerse sonriendo y rió emocionada. Miró a Draco, con una sonrisa tan amplia que él sonrió ligeramente en respuesta.

Salió corriendo hacia él y se le tiró encima, enrollando sus piernas en las caderas y Draco tuvo que balancearse un poco para no caerse al suelo. Lo abrazó por el cuello y lo besó gimiendo inmediatamente por el contacto.

Él tomó su espalda y la apretó por la espalda, introduciendo su lengua en la boca y reclamándola como suya, besándola necesitado, hambriento. Ella gimió dentro del beso y empujó más hacia su cuerpo, pegándose completamente y abrazándolo más fuerte.

Dicha acción causo que él se balanceara y unos segundos después ambos cayeron al suelo. Ella encima de él, en la caída de alguna forma él tomó sus muslos para desenrollarlos y que no se golpearan al caer al suelo.

Hermione empezó a reírse al notar que estaban en el suelo y lo miró fijamente, acostada encima de su cuerpo, con su cara a centímetros de distancia y sentada a horcajadas en sus caderas.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó en un susurro mientras le acariciaba una mejilla.

Él asintió a la vez que se sentaba y la tomaba de la nuca para besarla nuevamente a la vez que con su otra mano trazaba el camino de su túnica azul y unos segundos después hizo que moviera sus manos para quitarle esa parte de su vestuario y tirarla lejos.

Ella se apartó unos segundos y después volvió a pegarse a su cuerpo, y a besarlo con la misma intensidad que minutos atrás, moviéndose circularmente para provocarlo, haciendo que él respirara más fuerte y que segundos después sus manos empezaran a recorrer el camino por su espalda, pero sin el impedimento de la ropa.

Ella dejó de besarlo unos segundos después respirando entrecortadamente y sonriendo cuando el empezó a besar su cuello y el inicio de su pecho.

Lo abrazó y subió sus manos a su cabello, que disfruto revolviendo y jalando haciendo que él se estremeciera y succionara con más fuerza el lado de su cuello que estaba besando.

Ella bajó la cabeza y llegó a su lóbulo el cual besó, rozó con su lengua, hasta que él la jaló de la cintura y la acostó en la arena colocándose encima de su cuerpo, deteniendo todo movimiento por unos segundos.

Hermione lo miró fijamente, hipnotizada por la fuerza de su mirada, parecía que la estuviese quemando por dentro. Su respiración era errática, no tenía un pensamiento coherente fuera del hombre que estaba postrado encima de su cuerpo, aunque por alguna razón que no entendía no sentía ni un gramo de su peso.

Subió la mano y acarició su cabello suavemente, ya se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de demostración de afecto, lo acariciaba, o cuando lo encontraba solo en una habitación llegaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla, o rozaba su oreja. Poco a poco él fue acostumbrándose a esas caricias, y ahora las recibía tranquilo, incluso podría parecerse que las deseaba.

Él la seguía mirando fijamente de una forma que a ella se le olvidaban hasta las palabras, algunas veces sucedía así. Draco se la quedaba mirando, la arrinconaba entre su cuerpo y la cama o la pared y solo la detallaba, nunca sabía qué demonios pensaba, por qué actuaba de esa manera, solo había aprendido a apreciarlo, a aceptar que era algo bueno que lo hiciera.

Su forma de demostrar afecto.

Porque efectivamente, en esos momentos, cuando él la miraba de esa manera, como si la acariciara sin usar sus manos, parecía que la amaba, que los sentimientos que reflejaban su mirada eran más que deseo, o simple cariño… mucho más.

Se tragó el nudo en la garganta y sonrió - ¿No te importa que Harry venga al concierto? – preguntó emocionada, en ese momento era feliz, podía tenerlo todo… o casi todo, Ginny y Ron eran un mundo aparte.

Draco negó con la cabeza y con un dedo rozó su cadera, el sitio donde estaban sus lunares, a la vez que él se acercaba a sus labios y los besaba suavemente, delineándolos, en un roce de sus labios y su lengua y luego se apartó sentándose en la arena.

Hermione se sentó a su lado y se balanceó a su lado para empujarlo un poco, él sonrió ligeramente y siguió viendo el lago - ¿Pasa algo malo?

-No – respondió Draco tomando su mano, y colocándola en sus muslos, rozando su muñeca con dos dedos – creo que nunca te vi más feliz que minutos atrás…

Hermione sonrió y cerró los ojos por un segundo, luego lo miró y se balanceo de nuevo empujándolo de nuevo – Tú me haces feliz – le dijo suavemente – estar aquí, contigo, es suficiente…

-¿Es cierto eso Hermione? – preguntó él volteando la cabeza y mirándola fijamente.

Hermione subió su otra mano y acomodó su cabello, ese que ella misma había revueltos minutos atrás – Lo es Draco, pero tener a Harry aquí esta tarde – ella miró al horizonte y sonrió ampliamente, ya estaba empezando el crepúsculo, y las luces del cielo nunca se habían visto más bellas que en ese momento – fue… inesperado y gratificante.

-¿Sentiste nostalgia? – preguntó él mirándola fijamente – ¿extrañaste tu vida anterior?

Ella lo miró por unos segundos y suspiró, una parte de ella siempre iba a extrañar a la antigua Hermione, la que veía todo blanco y negro, la que hacía todo correcto; pero en ese momento su parte predominante era la que lo quería a él, la que lo deseaba hasta modos insospechados… era asombroso como alguien podía cambiar en tan poco tiempo.

-La recordé – dijo tratando de ser lo más sincera posible – pero me gusta aquí… me gusta mi nueva vida.

-Que ahora lo va a tener a él… - dijo Draco mirando al horizonte.

Hermione se levantó y caminó hasta el borde de la laguna, abriendo los brazos ampliamente a fin de recibir todo el aire y con ello sentir toda la libertad que pudiera. Deseaba que se llevara toda su carga, todo el peso de sus pecados. La culpa de haber herido a Ron, por haber dañado a Draco, la preocupación por Ginevra y el dolor por no estar con ellos.

Y en ese momento su corazón rompió un pedazo de pesar que tenía y lo alejó de su ser, porque Harry… su Harry, iba a estar con ella.

Se volteó a ver a Draco que seguía en la misma posición y la observaba con una expresión de satisfacción y asombro tan grande que ella sonrió extrañada por el brillo de su mirada.

Esa era una de las cosas que más le encantaba, para bien o para mal ya conocía lo suficiente a Draco Malfoy y él se había abierto tanto a ella que sabía identificar cada sentimiento en su mirada, o casi todos.

Eso le gustaba.

Sonrió picara y lo miró fijamente - ¿Por qué me miras así?

Él se levantó y caminó lentamente hacía ella, parecía un cazador caminando hacía su presa, imponente, poderoso. Ella se estremeció por el sentimiento y la sensación de observarlo.

Llegó hasta su espalda y la rozó con un dedo hasta llegar a su cuello, subió su roce y sacó el sujetador del cabello haciendo que volara libre por todos lados, a causa del viento.

-¿Cómo te miraba? – preguntó en su oído, colocándose en su espalda, con las manos en la cadera y pegándola a su cuerpo.

-No lo sé – dijo ella estremeciéndose por el roce y cerrando los ojos – con asombro…

-Creía haber visto una Veela perdida en el bosque hace unos segundos…

Ella sonrió sin abrir los ojos y negó con la cabeza - ¿Y cómo era? ¿Hermosa?

-Como solo lo son ellas – dijo acariciando en movimientos circulares sus caderas.

-¿Por qué no la perseguiste? – preguntó ella suspirando hondo - ¿Por qué no la atrapaste y no la dejaste escapar nunca?

Él rozó su cuello hasta llegar a su hombro mientras hablaba y cuando culminó su pregunta se detuvo – Si lo hice – dijo seguro y apretando más su agarre – y ya es mía…

-¿Si? – preguntó ella con la respiración entrecortada.

Él la volteó y pegó su cadera a su cuerpo, para que sintiera toda su masculinidad – Sin duda alguna.

Ella sonrió y subió la mano hasta su cabeza, revolviendo de nuevo su cabello, y besó su cuello, su lado más sensible, su parte favorita, hundió su cara allí y aspiró fuertemente, rodeándose de su calor y su olor.

Él pasó la mano hasta su trasero y la abrazó más fuerte, rozándolo en toda su extensión.

Hermione se mordió el labio y subió la cabeza para verlo - ¿Qué querían en el Tribunal?

Él la miró fijamente y sonrió. Hermione quedó encantada con su expresión por unos segundos e incluso tuvo que mover la cara de un lado a otro para reaccionar. Draco se soltó de su agarre y buscó algo dentro de su túnica.

Unos segundos después le entregó un pergamino, bajó la cabeza hasta su oído – Léelo – le ordenó antes de apartarse para darle libertad y meter las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, ya que la túnica estaba abierta.

Ella abrió el pergamino temblando ligeramente, miró a Draco quien la observaba fijamente.

Primero pasó el logo del tribunal, el membrete, la fecha y cuando leyó el contenido dejó de respirar, se llevó una mano a la boca a la vez que sentía sus ojos humedecerse y tiró el pergamino al suelo.

Levantó la mirada a Draco y sonrió – Eres libre… - susurró con el pecho comprimido y sonriendo de felicidad.

Él sonrió ampliamente y asintió – Soy libre Hermione Granger.

Ella no se podía mover, lo miraba feliz, era como si estuviesen ambos paralizados, saboreando el momento y la satisfacción de la noticia.

-Se acabó tu periodo de prueba – dijo ella sonriendo ampliamente.

Con esa declaración él se movió, se acercó a ella y empezó a rodearla lentamente, a la vez que ella seguía sin moverse – Soy libre – le susurró en el oído izquierdo apostado en su espalda y rodeándola hasta llegar a su frente - Para tener lo que quiero, buscar lo que deseo y desear lo que necesito – le dijo mirándola intensamente.

Ella dejo de respirar por unos segundos y lo miró fijamente a la vez que se pasaba la lengua por el labio que de una forma u otra se había resecado así como toda su boca- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres, deseas y necesitas? – le preguntó en un hilo de voz.

-Muchas cosas… - dijo él subiendo la mano e introduciéndola en sus cabellos, haciendo que ella suspirara y cerrara los ojos – ¿o quieres saber lo que quiero en este momento? – le preguntó seductoramente.

-Yo sé lo que quieres en este momento – susurró ella sin abrir los ojos.

-¿De verdad? – preguntó él acercándose y acariciando la mejilla con su nariz - ¿Y qué es lo que quiero?

-A mí – dijo ella abriendo los ojos y mirándolo fijamente.

Draco sonrió a la vez que acariciaba su cuero cabelludo y su cabello – Bésame – le ordenó atrayéndola a su cuerpo.

Ella se movió el paso que los separaba y unió sus labios, besándolo apasionadamente, sin reservas o protocolo, queriendo mostrar con sus acciones lo que fallo a decir con sus palabras.

Él la pegó aún más a sí mismo, subiendo la camisa y rozando su espalda, su cintura, sus costillas, hasta llegar al borde de sus senos, acariciándolos en toda su extensión, rodeándolo con sus manos, haciendo que se endurezcan y crezcan en contra de su roce.

Hermione rompió el beso jadeando, tanto por la intensidad del mismo como por lo que él le estaba haciendo con sus manos. Tanto la que rozaba sus senos como la que acariciaba circularmente su trasero.

Ella lo miró fijamente y sonrió acariciando su mejilla y bajando hasta su pecho – Llévame a casa – le pidió suavemente y él sonrió en respuesta.

Se apartó un poco y buscó la túnica, ella levantó el pergamino y caminó a su encuentro, abrazándolo fuertemente y uniendo sus labios a la vez que sentía que se desaparecían del lago.

Aparecieron en su cuarto unos segundos después. Ella dejó de besarlo para sonreírle un poco a la vez que se apartaba de él hasta un lateral de la pared - ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo Draco Malfoy?

Él sonrió a la vez que se acercaba a ella, con su movimiento controlado, casi felino o tal vez rastrero, parecía como su casa, una serpiente, lento, seguro y letal, cuando llegó hasta ella, la encerró entre la pared y su cuerpo – Ya lo veras – amenazó al tenerla así a la vez que acariciaba su cuello con un dedo y hacía que ella se estremeciera como respuesta.

La besó lentamente desde su mandíbula hasta llegar a los hombros. Hermione cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza en la pared a la vez que acariciaba su espalda.

Se apartó un poco para mirarla de arriba abajo y ella abrió los ojos para observarlo, se mordió el labio a la vez que observaba como se quitaba la túnica y la tiraba al suelo, y empezó a desabotonarse botón tras botón de su camisa.

Cuando llevaba el segundo botón Hermione negó con la cabeza lo que hizo que él se detuviera. Ella caminó hasta donde se encontraba y empezó a soltar los botones que le faltaban, rozando con sus labios cada parte de su piel descubierta, hasta llegar a su ombligo, y chocar con su pantalón.

Subió las manos y su cuerpo para rozarlo en todo el pecho y quitarle la camisa. Luego mirándolo a los ojos, bajó las manos hasta su cinturón y empezó a desabrocharlo, hasta que unos segundos después él estaba completamente desnudo frente a ella - ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – le preguntó Hermione rozando con un dedo su pecho hasta llegar a su masculinidad la cual tomó con una mano y empezó a moverla de arriba hacia abajo sonriendo cuando lo sentía estremecer y gruñir en tono bajo, unos segundos después él levantó la cabeza y emitió un gruñido más fuerte.

Ella se detuvo cuando él la miró lleno de deseo y pasión – Te quiero desnuda – le dijo en voz ronca, gruesa, tomando su mano para que lo soltara antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

Ella posó su mano en el pecho y lo empujó suavemente hasta llegar a la cama, donde se sentó mirándola fijamente. Ella se mordió el labio y él entrecerró los ojos, con tal expresión que parecía que quería devorarla por completo.

Suspiró hondo y empezó a quitarse lentamente cada pieza de su vestuario, primero los zapatos que tiró a cada lado de la habitación, luego coquetamente se quitó la blusa, la hizo girar en círculos y se la tiró en la cara, sonriendo divertida. Nunca había hecho algo así, pero se sentía atrevida, deseada y valiente, tal vez tenga que ver con la forma en como la miraba.

Bajó el jean contorneando sus caderas y casi queda paralizada al ver la fuerza de deseo que emitió su mirada mientras se revelaba su ropa interior.

Hermione tragó grueso, y caminó hasta su frente, acarició su cabello y bajó para besarlo apasionadamente. Él la pegó a sí mismo, logrando que casi cayera en la cama, aunque con su mismo cuerpo se lo impedía. Draco subió sus manos hasta el broche de su sujetador lila y lo soltó mientras ella besaba y succionaba su lengua fuertemente. Luego bajó las manos sin quitarle el sujetador hasta sus caderas y bajó la última prenda en su cuerpo, haciendo que ella subiera un pie y después el otro, apoyada a su cuerpo, para no caerse o desvanecerse en la cama.

Unos segundos después ella rompió el beso y se apartó un poco de él, obteniendo el equilibrio y parándose frente a él quien mantenía sus manos en las caderas. Ella respiraba aceleradamente al igual que él a la vez que se observaban.

La castaña apartó las manos de sus hombros y tiró el sujetador lejos de ellos, sin dejar de observarlo. Lo acarició suavemente, desde la frente, nariz, mejillas, y sonrió cuando observó que él cerraba los ojos al sentirla.

Se acercó y besó las partes que antes había tocado, y luego bajó a su cuello, haciendo que cayera en la cama con ella sentada a horcajadas en su cuerpo, rozando sus partes y haciendo que ambos se estremecieran. Él la tomó por la cadera como si quisiera perderse en ella, pero lo evito. Necesitaba sentirlo, rozarlo, tocarlo.

Se sentó a su lado para lograr su cometido, y empezó a besar cada parte de su cuerpo, su cuello, pecho, abdomen, lo besaba y acariciaba, rozando cada parte de su cuerpo en todo su extensión.

En un momento dado él la tomó de la cintura y la volteó quedando ella de espalda a la cama con la respiración entrecortada y la boca abierta. Él la miró lentamente, en cada parte de su cuerpo y ella se estremeció como si la estuviese tocando.

Era asombroso.

Se pasó la lengua por los labios, movimiento que fue seguido por él, codiciado, y unos segundos después la beso fuertemente, mordiendo los labios que ella había rozado y haciendo que emitiera un grito ahogado por la sensación. Draco la acariciaba lentamente, lo cual era confuso al ver la efusividad y pasión que entregaba en su beso.

Cuando la dejó libre de sus labios ella necesito tomar grandes bocanadas de aire para recuperar el sentido y lo tomó de la mejilla suavemente, mirándolo fijamente -¿Y qué es lo que deseas? – le preguntó con los labios hinchados y temblando al sentir como acariciaba con movimientos circulares su estómago haciendo que cada movimiento y roce explotara en su vientre y que tuviera que apretar sus piernas, para poder tener algún tipo de liberación.

Él movió la mano hasta rozar un seno suavemente por unos segundos para subirla hasta su cuello y causando que ella gimiera por frustración y que él sonriera, a la vez que agarraba su cuello y subía un poco la cabeza para que lo mirada fijamente - A ti… - murmuró entre sus labios.

Hermione cerró los ojos y apretó la sabana con sus manos a la vez que sentía como él la tocaba, acariciaba y besaba en todo su cuerpo, empezando por su cuello, senos, estomago. Se arrodilló frente a ella y tomó una pierna, acariciando las pantorrillas y mirándola fijamente en todo momento.

Cuando Draco subió sus pies hasta la altura de sus labios, a ella se le fue todo el aire de sus pulmones y empezó a removerse sin control a la vez que lo observaba hipnotizada y sentía como él rozaba con su lengua cada dedo de su pie y metía en su boca el dedo gordo para chuparlo fuertemente haciendo que ella se arqueara y gimiera sin control mordiéndose el labio subiendo la cabeza hasta ver el espaldar.

Él repitió el mismo procedimiento con el otro pie y ella lo vio desesperada - ¿Qué estás haciéndome? - le preguntó entre gemidos, revolviéndose, sin poder tener algún tipo de control.

Él abrió sus piernas y se acercó a su cara sonriendo – Lo que haga falta para cumplir lo que necesito…

Ella respiraba entrecortadamente y lo tomó por el cabello para besarlo profundamente - ¿Y que es lo que necesitas? – le preguntó al terminar el beso.

-¿Qué es lo que crees que necesito? – le preguntó él a la vez que volvía a su puesto original y rozaba las piernas a la vez que besaba el interior de las mismas dirigiéndose a su centro.

-Oh Dios… - gimió Hermione cerrando los ojos al notar que era lo que iba a hacer…

-Oh Draco… - dijo él mirándola fijamente sonriendo seductoramente y Hermione se mordió el labio para no sonreír divertida. Él arqueó una ceja y ella empezó a revolver sus caderas entre la expectativa y el deseo.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos al ver que no se movía esperando que cumpliera su orden y decidió sentarse un segundo a la vez que lo atrajo a su cuerpo besándolo y jalando su cabello, luego besó su mejilla hasta llegar al oído donde suspiró hondamente, lo pegó su cuerpo y sonrió – Oh Draco… – gimió en contra de su oído causando que él se estremeciera fuertemente.

-Maldita sea – murmuró Draco a la vez que la tiraba en la cama, besaba su cuello hasta llegar a sus senos y empezar a torturarla deliciosamente entre mordidas y besos causando que ella gritara y se removiera sin control.

-Por favor… - rogó ella ya desesperada.

Draco succionó con más fuerza y ella sintió que casi llegaba al borde del abismo y cerró los ojos a la vez que abría la boca sin decir nada, no tenía palabras.

Él apartó sus piernas y se colocó en posición, mientras seguía torturándola con su boca y sus dedos - ¿Sabes lo que necesito? – Preguntó Draco alejando su boca por unos segundos – estar dentro de ti.

-Ya… ya – decía ella subiendo la cadera para que él se uniera a ella y le diera la liberación que tanto deseaba.

Un segundo después él entró en ella fuerte y profundamente y Hermione sintió como se dejaba ir y llegaba al orgasmo en ese momento, sin siquiera esperar que él empezada a moverse. Gritó fuertemente, subió la cabeza y se arqueó lo más que pudo, a la vez que sentía como él empezaba a moverse rápidamente sin soltar su punto más sensible, sino que al contrario lo tocaba más efusivamente, girándolo circularmente y haciendo que ella sin haber llegado al suelo, o parar de su orgasmo anterior empezara a sentir de nuevo la presión en su vientre, causado por sus movimientos rápidos, profundos, sus caricias, y su boca que no había abandonado en ningún momento sus senos.

Unos minutos después la volvió a atacar otro orgasmo el doble de fuerte que el anterior, ella gritó, se arqueó desesperada, dobló los dedos de los pies y tensó todo su cuerpo alcanzando un nivel de placer infinito y sintiendo que él se estremecía por su propia liberación cayó en la cama en un estado de inconsciencia que la hizo ver todo negro y perder el sentido de la realidad por unos instantes.

Unos segundos después abrió los ojos y encontró a Draco mirándola fijamente, entre preocupado, asombrado y perplejo - ¿Estas bien? – preguntó tomando sus mejillas.

Hermione asintió y se sentó en la cama acariciando la parte donde tenía una pequeña arruga de preocupación y sonrió – Pues esto es primera vez que ocurre… - dijo anonadada.

-¿Qué crees que puede haber pasado? – preguntó él aún más preocupado.

Hermione sonrió y se acercó a él para besarlo suavemente en la comisura de los labios para luego llegar a su oído – Que me diste tanto placer que mi cuerpo no pudo soportarlo – le dijo coqueta a la vez que se sonrojaba intensamente sin creer que pronunciaba esas palabras.

Él la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, hasta que unos segundos después sonrió entre arrogante y orgullo causando que Hermione rodara los ojos. Había desatado un monstruo.

Unos segundos después él la miró fijamente y toda sonrisa murió en sus labios, aunque no la calidez en su mirada – Te casaras conmigo – declaró levantándose de la cama y colocándose su albornoz negro.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Hermione perpleja mientras se levantaba de la cama y se colocaba su camisa.

-Lo que te dije – dijo él medio gruñendo.

-¿De qué hablas Draco Malfoy?

Él se acercó a ella y la tomó del cabello, atrayéndola a su cuerpo y haciendo que subiera la cabeza hasta estar a pocos centímetros de distancia – Soy libre ¿No? – Hermione asintió – y ya te dije que ahora si podía tener lo que quería…

-Siempre has sido libre para decidir eso Draco… - dijo ella confusa.

-Vas a ser mi esposa – dijo tomando su espalda con la otra mano – y la madre de mis hijos.

-¿Ya? – preguntó ella jocosamente. Él seguía serio y ella dejó de sonreír al ver que no bromeaba – Estamos estudiando…

Draco asintió – Y seguiré en esta maldita escuela por ti, no lo dudes, me graduare en esta carrera porque sé que quieres seguir estudiando y graduarte, pero después nos casaremos.

Ella abrió la boca aunque nada salió de sus labios. Unos segundos después logró hablar - ¿Quieres… casarte conmigo? – dijo apoyando un brazo en su hombro y otro en el antebrazo que sujetaba su espalda.

-Me dijiste que te gustaba tu nueva vida… yo - dijo en voz baja, con un tono que albergaba promesas y que la hizo estremecerse – pues espero que sea cierto Señorita Granger, porque pronto serás Hermione Malfoy.

Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y empezó a respirar entrecortadamente – Pero… ¿tu… conmigo? – ella estaba desvariando no entendía.

-Si – dijo Draco tranquilamente – y nos iremos, a Estados Unidos o alguna parte donde no hayan imbéciles que me señalen.

Ella asintió, ya que recordó como Ron lo hizo en la fiesta y lo humillante que debió haber sido para él.

-Y me darás hijos… deseo tenerlos.

-¿Hijos? – preguntó ella palideciendo.

Draco asintió – Quiero quererlos, criarlos e inculcarles el verdadero valor de la sangre…

-¿Cuál es ese? – preguntó ella con un nudo en la garganta.

-Absolutamente ninguno – dijo mirándola fija e intensamente y ella se estremeció involuntariamente – creo que amaras a mis hijos, sin importarte el linaje de donde vengan…

Ella subió las manos hasta su cara e hizo que la viera – Son tuyos… eso es lo importante.

Él respiró hondo y la besó apasionadamente, aunque fue tan corto que ella quedó estática por unos segundos para recuperarse.

-¿Por qué quieres casarte conmigo? – preguntó ella unos minutos después soltando su agarre - ¿Por qué soy una impura?

Él la miró perplejo - ¿Qué?

-¿Por ir en contra de la visión de tus padres? ¿Por lo que diga la gente?

Él la agarró de la barbilla e hizo que lo mirara - ¿De qué hablas?

-No lo entiendo.

Él sonrió - ¿Por qué quiero casarme contigo? – dijo él acariciando su cuello y en la voz más seductora que ella haya escuchado antes – porque no puedo vivir sin usted Señorita Granger.

-¿Qué no puedes…? – Ella dejó de hablar y lo miró fijamente sonriendo, en ese momento lo entendió – Me amas…

Él quedo completamente serio y no dijo nada, ni para negar o para confirmar sus palabras, solo parado mirándola como si no podía creer que ella se atreviera a decir esas palabras.

Ella lo abrazó fuertemente y sonrió– No lo digas, no me importa que lo hagas, algún día lo harás y sí… seré tu esposa.

Él la tomó en brazos y la acostó en la cama para besarla apasionadamente.

Hermione se entregó a sus besos y a sus brazos, pero por dentro temiendo el momento en que él le dijera que la amaba ya que allí tenía que decirle lo que sentía.

¿Sería ella capaz de hacerlo?

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews.


	17. Dualidades

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J K ROWLING, solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola :D, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

* * *

_Actualidad. Nueva York. Navidad._

Hermione estaba en el suelo mirando fijamente a Draco. Él seguía en el mismo sitio, sentado frente a ella, con la cabeza en la pared observándola; aunque en la mitad del relato él parecía perdido, como si se hubiese ido a esa época, rememorando ese tiempo.

Ella sabía reconocerlo, lo había pasado muchas veces.

Cerró los ojos para liberarlo de las lágrimas que tenía colgada desde hace mucho tiempo. Creía que ya no podía llorar, ni sentir, pero ahora lo estaba sintiendo todo con el doble de intensidad que antes, tal vez por el tiempo que paso muerta en vida, deprimida, solo sobreviviendo.

Miró a Draco y sonrió, lo amaba tanto que le dolía. ¿Él lo habrá sabido alguna vez?

¿Lo habrá sospechado?

Para quien sea que estuviese a su lado era evidente, Harry lo descubrió tan solo unos minutos después, también Luna… Theo la miraba a veces con suspicacia, como si lo pensara pero esperaba que ella se lo dijera, que lo confesara antes.

¿Y Draco?, sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta. Él no lo sabía, incluso la vez que se lo dijo ella solo lo beso y lo abrazó, pero no repitió esas palabras.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida?

¿Habría cambiado algo si se lo hubiese dicho?

¿Su mundo hubiese sido distinto? ¿Sus errores habrían menguado de fuerza?

No podía pensar en eso… no podía cambiar el pasado

Suspiró hondo y miró al fuego. No quería hablar, se sentía agotada, su cuerpo, aunque estaba completamente recuperado, se estaba quejando, ya que tenía tiempo que no lo usaba, que no sentía, que no se esforzaba.

Tal vez los dos meses después de ese día, del regreso de Harry y de la petición – orden de Draco fueron los más felices de su vida. No podría ser de otra forma, tenía al hombre que quería, a sus mejores amigos, se sentía satisfecha.

Por lo menos nadie le pudo quitar eso. Por un año fue completamente feliz o lo más que pudo ser sabiendo que había lastimado a muchas personas a su alrededor.

Draco seguía sentado en el piso y en la misma posición. Era como si no se hubiese movido ni un centímetro desde que ella empezó a hablar.

Él también estaba perdido en su mundo y en ese momento parecía la persona más atormentada que ella había visto en su vida.

Tal vez solo ella puede ganarle en ese combate. Ella se veía así todo el tiempo después que sucedió lo que sucedió.

-Si fui feliz - dijo ella mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos y abrazándose a sí misma - y tú también lo fuiste.

Draco fijo por fin su mirada en ella y todo el vacío, dolor y tormento había desaparecido convirtiéndose en rabia. Esa emoción en su mirada era tan fuerte que ella se levantó instintivamente del suelo y se alejó un poco más de él.

Sabía que no le iba a hacer daño o por lo menos confiaba en eso, conocía a ese hombre. Lo logro entender más que cualquier otra persona, así como él la conoce más que nadie. A ella misma, la verdadera Hermione Granger, tanto la que quiere salvar al mundo como la que nada más ansiaba estar a su lado.

Ella llegó hasta frente a la chimenea y observó su chaqueta en el mueble verde, parecía que hubiesen pasado años desde que él le quito esa prenda de su cuerpo.

–Siento hacerte recordar eso… sé que no querías hacerlo – dijo al referirse de su petición.

Draco sonrió irónicamente y se levantó del suelo – Son tantas cosas que no quiero que me sorprende que pienses en solo eso… - dijo a la vez que se levantaba del suelo y se acercaba a beberse otro trago.

Hermione asintió y dejó caer la cabeza en la pared – Dímelas… - le pidió con los ojos cerrados.

Draco bufó y se carcajeó fuertemente - ¿Para qué Granger? – Ella arrugó la cara al escuchar su apellido, tenía horas que no lo usaba - ¿Las cumplirás?

-No – dijo ella abriendo los ojos – no pude cumplir al final lo que querías ¿no es así?

-¿Qué? – preguntó él mirándola sardónico - ¿Matrimonio, hijos y toda esa tontería?, ese es el Draco de tu cabeza, yo sé que nada de eso puede tenerlo alguien como yo…

Hermione frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz ya que esas palabras le herían. Ella debió ser su esposa, ella debió estar con él, toda esa historia perdida…- Lamento tanto no haber cumplido mi promesa - dijo ella en voz baja - haberte herido, dejar de hacerte feliz y no ser tu esposa.

Sintió como él respiraba hondo y ella supo que estaba tratando de calmarse, de actual racionalmente de nuevo.

-Basta - siseo él en voz baja y tan cerca que ella volteó la cabeza asombrada y lo encontró a su lado - ya lleva mucho tiempo este juego - dijo en voz amenazante, mortífera aunque controlada. Ella entendió que ese momento de silencio fue para que él se recompusiera y volviera a ser sí mismo o por lo menos esa carcaza en la que se había convertido desde que llego a su lado.

-Si - dijo ella bajando la cabeza y volteándose completamente quedando solo a unos centímetros de distancia - ya fue suficiente, pero no me culpes a mí de esto porque fuiste tú quien lo quiso así.

Draco entrecerró los ojos y la tomó de los hombros tan rápido que ella no tuvo oportunidad ni de prever o detener lo que iba a hacer. La pegó a su cuerpo causando que ella temblara irremediablemente por esa inesperada unión y que estuvieran tan cerca que sus narices se rozaban.

No era un movimiento suave o con alguna intención amorosa, ella lo supo desde antes, aunque su corazón bombeara y su cuerpo lo reconociera como su igual, pero la forma en como apretaba un poco más fuerte de lo normal sus hombros o la rabia que brillaba en su mirada hacia notar que apenas se estaba conteniendo - ¿Yo lo quise así? - pregunto él mirándola con rabia y asombro, apretando aún más fuerte su agarre - no creo que yo haya querido nada de esto Hermione - a ella se le humedecieron los ojos al entender a qué se refería y asintió resignada aunque no por eso él la soltó. Por un segundo ella sintió que él estaba diciendo que recordaba todo y que de verdad se acababan los juegos.

-Lo sé - dijo ella triste y luchando entre el deseo de tenerlo cerca y de apartarse.

-No fui yo quien te busco esta noche, o que invento que fuimos amantes…

Hermione suspiró hondo al entender que seguía con esa maldita mentira y se apartó un poco, movió los hombros haciendo que él la dejara libre, camino dos pasos y colocó sus manos en la cara, dejando de mirarlo o sentirlo cerca y suspirando para calmar sus lágrimas y el dolor en su pecho.

-No fui yo quien prometió una historia fuiste tú… así que no me culpes por tus faltas.

Ella negó con la cabeza y por algún motivo que no entendió bien empezó a reír estruendosamente. Se había vuelto loca, sí, eso era lo único que le faltaba.

Apoyó sus manos en la rodilla y se dobló a reír fuertemente, incluso más que antes, sentía su estómago comprimirse como tenia años que no ocurría y todos los músculos necesarios para reírse se tensaron y quejaron, había pasado tanto tiempo que no los usaba, que los pobres estaban siendo sobrecargados por su ataque.

Ella no podía ver a Draco aunque sentía el ambiente tenso y cargado. Tal vez creía que se estaba burlando de él, siempre ha sido un paranoico así que no habría diferencia, y no podía decirle que no era por él que reía, ya no podía parar de reír como una loca para expresar alguna palabra.

Simplemente no sabía qué hacer…

La situación ya la había excedido…

Era demasiado para ella. Había llegado allí únicamente para aclarar un hecho, algo que sucedió hace mucho y que ella descubrió hace poco, con la esperanza de volver con él, aunque sabía que era difícil sino imposible.

Debía aceptar que había sido el acto más egoísta que realizo en su vida, estaba allí para tratar de buscar su libertad y tratar de volver a vivir, pero encontró algo que no había buscado… ¿y él le dice que no es culpable por sus faltas?

Él fue quien quiso empezar desde el principio, quien quiso torturarla a ella causando su propio sufrimiento.

Cayó arrodillada al suelo riendo, por lo ilógico de toda esa situación, hasta que ese estimulo macabro se convirtió en algo más, y la risa desapareció para convertirse en un llanto feroz y profundo. Se llevó la mano a la cara y tembló fuertemente al sentir el dolor en su pecho que la desgarraba por dentro, hasta que sucedió lo más asombroso.

Él se acercó.

Se arrodilló frente a ella y le tomó la cara, como si le importara, como si quisiera consolarla o ayudarla de alguna forma, evitar que siguiera sufriendo. Fue tan intenso y perfecto sentir sus manos en su cara, el calor de su roce e intuir el aire de preocupación que la embargaba que Hermione dejó de llorar, respiró hondamente y se calmó, como si su cuerpo hubiese recibido lo que por tanto tiempo anhelaba.

Quitó la cara de sus manos y lo miró fijamente. Por unos minutos no hubo falta palabras, nada. Solo se miraron. Ambos arrodillados, sus manos todavía en la mejilla de ella y ese sentimiento familiar que le hacía notar que estaban pasando por lo mismo.

Fue como antes, se hablaban sin palabras. El ambiente estaba cargado de electricidad, aunque no sexual, no, al final de su relación esa electricidad era mucho más que un reconocimiento de sus cuerpos. Eran sus almas las que se buscaban, se llamaban. Tal vez siempre fue así y ella no lo comprendió sino hasta mucho más tarde.

Draco rozó con un dedo su mejilla, suavemente, una tierna caricia por primera vez en esa noche y ella tembló visiblemente a la vez que su respiración se aceleraba y abría la boca para poder controlarse.

Él… la miraba, con una expresión llena de dolor, rabia y un sentimiento que ella creía perdido o tal vez se estaba imaginando que estaba allí.

Su dedo bajó hasta el cuello en la caricia más exquisita que había recibido, o tal vez no lo era, pero había pasado tanto tiempo que no sentía su toque, que ese simple acto significó más que cualquier otra cosa. Un segundo después cuando su dedo estaba entre la unión de su cuello y el hombro Draco se tensó, petrificando su dedo y se alejó rápidamente, parándose del suelo y mirando su mano como si le recriminara lo que había hecho.

Él movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, negando, ¿a ella?, ¿a él mismo? ¿A ambos?, no tenía idea.

-Maldita sea - escuchó que murmuraba y vio cómo llegó a la otra pared de la habitación y la golpeó fuertemente con el puño derecho. Se hizo daño, la forma en como movió el puño después y arrugó su cara fue prueba suficiente y Hermione sintió que su pecho se retorcía al ver como él se lastimaba solo por haberla tocado.

Ella se sentó en sus talones y miró a Draco, triste, aunque ya sin llorar - Lo siento - murmuró de nuevo aunque tal vez él no la escucho, ya que no hizo ningún movimiento de reconocimiento o tensó su cuerpo y Hermione suspiró derrotada - sé que mientes Draco, sé que lo recuerdas todo. Así que ¿para qué sigues engañándote?

Draco se volteó y la miró con su expresión inescrutable, había recuperado el control, tal vez el golpe había ayudado, y sonrió sardónicamente – ¿Y por qué dices eso? Cuéntamelo… muero por saberlo – terminó irónicamente.

Hermione se mordió el labio – Porque cada vez que mientes aprietas la mandíbula, solo ligeramente, y siempre más del lado derecho, es mi lado, mi favorito, por lo que se cuándo lo aprietas con más fuerza.

-¿Y siempre sabes cuándo miento? – terminó él mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Generalmente – dijo ella asintiendo y levantándose del suelo – es hora - Hermione suspiró hondo y se sentó en el mueble sintiéndose exhausta. Era el momento - ¿Por dónde empiezo? - dijo con voz muerta y Draco la observó de nuevo molesto. Oh si, esa parte de la historia no iba a ser nada sencilla - me siento como si estuviese haciendo una autopsia de nuestra historia, para averiguar el motivo por el que murió.

Draco bufó y negó con la cabeza - Di lo que vas a decir y vete - repitió lo mismo que horas atrás y Hermione se asombró de verlo ansioso, tal vez para él también ha sido suficiente.

-Tú eras demasiado - dijo ella mirándolo fijamente y él quedo paralizado al escucharla - y yo me sentía como dos mujeres, la que estaba contigo y la de años atrás.

Draco emitió un sonido similar a una risa molesta y se apoyó en la pared, observándola.

-Sin embargo nunca fui más yo misma que ese año Draco, eran mis palabras, mis sentimientos y mi lugar el estar contigo. Pero siempre voy a querer cambiar el mundo.

-Por supuesto - dijo él mirándola fijamente - La gran Hermione Granger - hablo con el tono más irónico que ella había escuchado en su vida - tiene que salvarlos a todos.

-Éramos niños jugando a ser adultos. Y tú querías todo, hasta lo que yo no podía darte.

-Le dijiste que eras suya - dijo él como única explicación.

-Pero también me pertenezco a mi Draco - dijo indignada - y tu sabias quien era desde el principio… - suspiro hondo - empecemos por allí.

* * *

_Universidad __Pilliwickle __Dos años y un mes atrás._

Hermione estaba sentada en el césped riendo divertida mientras veía a Theo haciendo malabares con siete libros con su varita - Theo eso es propiedad de la Universidad y los libros no pueden ser tratados así - dijo aunque no podía fruncir el ceño molesta, o pelearle como deseaba.

La expresión de su rostro, como niño divertido y la forma en como tarareaba una canción bastante vulgar sobre donde se podían meter la educación los profesores le hacía imposible controlarse y actuar como la Hermione Granger de siempre.

Eso sumado a un Draco detrás de ella molestándola con una pluma, rozándola en las partes donde él sabía que le daban cosquillas hacía que ella riera a la vez que fingía molestia, golpeaba a Draco en la mano cada dos por tres y le gruñera a Theo.

Lo cual causaba que tanto Theo como Draco rieran divertidos.

_Imbéciles_… la usaban a ella como su bufón personal.

-Siete meses - dijo Theo dejando los libros y tirándose en la grama al lado de ellos - ¡Y seremos libres de esta prisión!

Draco rió dejando la pluma en el suelo después de un golpe particularmente fuerte de Hermione, y se tiró al otro lado de ella haciendo que quedara en el medio de ellos dos.

-No ha sido tan malo - protesto ella frunciendo el ceño - una buena educación siempre es importante para superarse en la vida - recitó como una maestra de colegio, lo que causo que tanto Draco como Theo se vieran, rodaran los ojos y se rieran fuertemente - ¡Basta! - gritó frustrada unos segundos después al ver que no se callaban.

Se dejó caer en la grama apoyándose con sus codos y los miró a ambos tranquilamente. No podía creer como su vida había cambiado en ese tiempo.

Harry y Draco cada vez se llevaban un poco mejor, aunque ella sabía que nunca iban a ser amigos o algo parecido.

La relación Draco – Harry no era fácil, era obvio que ambos se aguantaban por ella, pero ninguno se rendía, tenían conversaciones de cortesía, y minimizaron las miradas retadoras y los enfrentamientos, tratando solo de estar juntos y calmados.

Harry y Theo eran caso aparte, demonios, no había persona que Theo no se ganara con facilidad. Inclusive, las veces que salían juntos o que Harry iba a la Universidad, hablaba con ella y con Nott por horas, con un Draco sentado al lado de Hermione, observando todo, sumamente relajado, por lo menos en apariencia.

Habían firmado una especie de acuerdo de paz, que la hacía vivir en una burbuja de felicidad, y era feliz, salvo los momentos en que recordaba a Ron y lo que debía haber sufrido por ella y a Ginny que no importa cuántas veces Harry hubiese intentado unirla al grupo ella rechazaba tajantemente la opción.

-El hecho es Hermione - dijo Draco abriendo los ojos y haciendo que ella alejara sus pensamientos - que en siete meses seremos completamente libres - ella lo miró y se sonrojó, ya que su mirada la quemaba, porque más que hablar sobre el fin de su escolaridad sabía que hablaba de su próximo matrimonio.

Ese tema todavía la aterrorizaba, aunque sabía que deseaba estar con él siempre. Pero también sabía que tenía que decirle que lo amaba.

Eso era lo que le asustaba, no ser capaz de exteriorizar sus sentimientos o definir lo que sentía.

Con Ron todo había sido tan sencillo, ella lo amó desde siempre, desde niña, era tan dulce, tierno, valiente y bueno… malcriado, infantil y ella tenía que ayudarlo en todo. Pero era su malcriado y le encantaba que la necesitara.

Así que lo amaba. Sufrió muchos años para que él se diera cuenta, para que la viera como una mujer y la amara en retorno, ya que si bien la celaba como si en verdad la quisiera nunca hacia algo más que hiciera ver lo que sentía por ella. Cuando por fin sus deseos se cumplieron y él le declaró que la amaba también, ella sintió que todo era perfecto o al menos parecía ser así.

Hasta que llegó Draco y cambio todo.

No necesitaba lo mismo que Ron, no que ella lo cuidara o le hiciera todo, él era autosuficiente y un hombre completo y solo la necesitaba a ella.

Esa era una relación completamente distinta a las demás que ella conocía, aunque tenía que aceptar que no tenía mucho sobre que compararlo. Con Viktor nada más tuvo unos cuantos besos y una relación por correspondencia y con Ron había muchas cosas que parecían más de amigos que de una relación amorosa, incluido su imposibilidad de tener algún tipo de relación física mayor a unos simples besos.

Pero Draco era distinto. Ella sentía tantas cosas nuevas cuando estaba con él, deseo, ternura, calidez, cariño, ansias de protección y una emoción tan fuerte en su pecho que ella no había experimentado nunca antes.

¿Será eso amor?

Y si es amor, ¿por qué con Ron no lo sintió?

¿Amó alguna vez a Ron?

Tal vez nunca lo amo y no quiera aceptarlo.

Y Draco es… demasiado.

La necesita de una forma que nadie la necesitaba antes, para apoyarlo, escucharlo, desearlo; además él estaba mucho mejor que antes, es feliz. Se nota por su sonrisa, lo tranquilo que ahora se encuentra, la forma en cómo reacciona con ellos, habla más, incluso Theodore le llego un día unos meses atrás y le comento que nunca había visto a Draco así antes… tan humano.

En esa oportunidad también le dijo que nunca creyó ver a Draco enamorado, lo cual le hizo sonrojarse ya que no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso.

Aunque lo sabía. Él estaba enamorado de ella, la noche en que le "ordeno" ser su esposa ella lo pudo identificar, también hay cosas que le dice, o formas en que la toca y como la mira que le hace creer que de verdad siente eso por ella.

Hubo una vez, ya un mes atrás, donde ella creyó que él se lo iba a decir por fin, aunque al final no lo hizo, lo cual ella no sabe si agradecer o no, ya que ella no hubiese estado lista para repetir esas palabras.

En esa oportunidad Hermione había aceptado después de mucha insistencia de él volar en su escoba.

No le gustaba volar, nunca, además después de montar un dragón para salvar su vida, pues es evidente que quedo mucho más renuente que antes.

Pero él deseaba hacerlo y ella lo complació.

Fue una experiencia… diferente.

Había montado algunas veces con Ron, incluso una vez escondida con Viktor antes que fuera el torneo, pero con Draco como todo lo que se refería a él era distinto…

Era algo especial volar observando Escocia, con su brazo en el estómago para atraerla a él y pegada a su pecho, lo cual causo que ella se sintiera segura en una escoba por primera vez y dejara de tener miedo o por lo menos menguar lo suficiente para que disfrutara la experiencia.

Ella entrelazó sus manos y se apoyó en el pecho mientras veía maravillada las Callanish Stones bajo la luz de la luna. En un momento él se acercó a su oído y le susurro que le pertenecía, siempre. Ella asintió sin hablar y después volteó la cabeza para observarlo por unos segundos preguntándole si eso se aplicaba para él.

Estaban tan cerca que Draco entendió las palabras sin ella gritarla, sonrió de medio lado y por un momento, el brillo de su mirada, la forma en como la pegó más a su cuerpo, le hizo creer que iba a decir algo más que el _sí_ que susurró en su oído. Ella estaba tan agradecida porque no pronuncio esas dos palabras que apretó su agarre y lo beso apasionadamente, sin importarle los pies de altura o el peligro que podrían estar teniendo al hacerlo, lo cual quedo demostrado cuando unos minutos después él tuvo que impulsarlos precipitadamente porque iban a chocar contra un árbol.

Pero Hermione sabía que iba a tener que decirlo, confesar o aclararse, no podía casarse sin hablarle de sus sentimientos, y tal vez él esté esperando ese momento para terminar de confesar los suyos. Esa era la razón por la que el matrimonio la asustaba, porque temía lo que podía decir y a lo que sentía.

-Y después nos iremos a Estados Unidos - dijo Theo haciendo que ella volviera al presente.

Hermione frunció el ceño y miró a Theo confundida - ¿Qué?

-¿Qué creías Hermione? ¿Qué me iban a abandonar mientras ustedes jugaban a la pareja feliz y enamorada?

-Theo… - dijo ella rodando los ojos.

-Es como que ganas dos por uno Hermione - dijo Theo bromeando y ella sonrió aunque por dentro sintió pánico, eso le hizo ver que él sabía algo sobre los planes del futuro planeado por Draco.

Hermione se acercó a Theo y acarició su mejilla juguetonamente - Claro… ¿a dónde podríamos ir sin nuestro grande, sobreprotegido, pretensioso, malcriado y con un sobreestimado ego, hijo?

Theo abrió la boca, bufó y rodó los ojos molesto a la vez que ella escuchaba como Draco se reía entre dientes.

-Señorita Granger - Hermione levantó la mirada y su sonrisa desapareció cuando observo a la Directora de la Universidad.

-Directora Patt – dijo ella levantándose del suelo.

La directora saludo con un ademán de asentimiento a Theo y Draco y le sonrió a Hermione - ¿Podrías acompañarme unos minutos?

Hermione se levantó y asintió, observando a Draco unos segundos quien estaba debatiendo entre si se levantaba del suelo o no, mirándola con expresión interrogante.

Ella le abrió los ojos para que se quedara allí y caminó con la Directora.

Entraron al Edificio administrativo, a una parte donde nunca había estado en el tiempo que tenía en la Universidad.

Al área de los despachos.

La Directora saludo a una joven de cabello negro con lentes, quien Hermione imagino era la secretaria y le pidió que no le molestara nadie.

Abrió la gran puerta de madera y le hizo un ademán con el brazo para que Hermione entrara.

La oficina era grande y amplia, las paredes eran amarillas y contenían más de doce cuadros con distintos hombres y mujeres, los antiguos directores de la Universidad. Tenía dos sillones azules en un lateral, y un gran mapamundi que debía tener un encantamiento ya que había miles de lucecitas por todo el mundo, se acercó atraída como un magneto a ese sitio y escuchó la risa de la directora.

-Las luces son todos los graduados de la Universidad… - dijo Gery como explicación mientras la seguía de cerca. Hermione abrió la boca desmesuradamente y vio los pequeños nombres de cada persona, era como el mapa de los merodeadores… pero legal

Se volteó hacía el escritorio y sonrió al ver a Temis en miniatura y una pequeña balanza en movimiento que al ella acercarse se equilibró y paralizo.

La Doctora sonrió y se sentó en su puesto frente al escritorio- Si tenías alguna duda sobre tu decisión de carrera en este momento fue contestada.

-¿Cómo? - preguntó Hermione confundida.

-La Balanza de Schinjer - dijo ella señalándola y Hermione abrió la boca asombrada.

Había leído sobre la existencia de esa balanza, más se decía que estaban completamente desaparecidas del mundo mágico. Al parecer tenía un encantamiento antiguo el cual era utilizado para nombrar a los Jueces de los principales Tribunales del mundo, supuestamente la balanza evaluaba la capacidad de decisión, imparcialidad y los deseos de aplicar la justicia que tenga ese ser humano.

La persona que reunía los tres requisitos en una misma proporción causaba que la balanza tuviera un equilibrio y de allí surgían los nombramientos.

-No creía que todavía existieran - dijo Hermione acercándose al objeto y evaluándolo.

-No hay muchos, creo que solo tres en el mundo. Esta me pertenece por herencia.

Hermione asintió y miró a la Directora extrañada y confundida, no creía que la hubiese llamado para enseñarle esa reliquia.

-Estarán aquí dentro de un minuto - anuncio un hombre con una barba grande y lentes pequeños, que estaba en el cuadro encima de la chimenea y Hermione volteó confundida al escuchar la voz.

La Directora sonrió y se acomodó en su asiento.

Al tiempo establecido aparecieron un hombre y una mujer de mediana edad. La mujer tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos claros, usaba lentes y una túnica verde oscura. El hombre era un poco más moreno, muy poco atractivo, se veía serio y usaba una túnica negra.

Hermione quedó paralizada porque en ese momento los reconoció. Eran del Ministerio.

-Hermione Granger - dijo la mujer - mi nombre es Agnes Thay y él es Ernest Ginger.

-Mucho gusto - dijo ella estrechando sus manos y sentándose como se lo indico la directora.

-Ellos están aquí - dijo la Directora levantándose de su puesto - para hacerte una proposición.

-¿Proposición?

-Hemos leído tu proyecto sobre regulación de la situación laboral de elfos domésticos – comenzó Agnes.

-¿El que presente en Normativa de las Criaturas Magicas III? - preguntó Hermione boquiabierta.

-Yo lo envié - dijo Gery Patt sonriente - era muy interesante como un proyecto universitario lo convertiste en un proyecto de Ley.

-Nos gustó la propuesta - dijo Ernest acercándose a ella - pautaste la regulación, la forma de trabajo, prohibición de maltrato e incluso clases de sanciones para los que no cumplan la normativa.

Hermione asintió - Quise establecer sus derechos y abarcar la forma de penalización distinta a la actual donde hay un maltrato físico y psicológico a esas pobres criaturas sino cumplen con su trabajo.

-Queremos convertir ese proyecto en una realidad - dijo Agnes sonriendo.

Hermione sintió que su corazón se aceleraba y se llenó de orgullo hacia sí misma. Le encantaba pensar que podía crear algo importante y proteger a esos pobres seres que nada más habían conocido maltratos e injusticias.

-Claro que tienen mi permiso para usarlo - dijo ella asombrándose de que la buscaran para pedir su autorización.

Ernest sonrió y negó con la cabeza - Necesitamos más que tu permiso.

-¿Que más necesitan? ¿Que se los pase por escrito?

-Que trabajes con nosotros - dijo Agne.

Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se tensó - Pero…

-Esperaba que estuvieses feliz, es tu proyecto y lo convertiremos en ley - dijo Ernest extrañado.

Hermione se mordió el labio fuertemente y negó con la cabeza - Es que estoy estudiando en estos momentos y después…

-Eso no es problema - le interrumpió la Directora Platt- tú tienes muchos créditos adicionales, además dentro de un mes empiezan los exámenes, podríamos enviártelos por lechuza especial y que lo hagas en el mismo Ministerio.

Hermione asintió lentamente a la vez que sentía sus pensamientos acelerados y revolucionados. Tenía muchas razones por las que decir que si: eso era lo que siempre había soñado, es su proyecto, está orgullosa de que la tomen en cuenta, puede ayudar a esas criaturas y hacer mucho más de lo que llego a lograr con el Plataforma Élfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros.

Tenía una gran razón para decir que no: Draco.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo? - pregunto con voz entrecortada.

-El proyecto se podrá crear en un periodo de seis meses, tal vez menos, lo importante de todo esto es beneficiarnos de la buena disposición del Ministro de Magia, que está dispuesto a aprobar este tipo de normativa, como sabes siempre se ha ignorado este tema y los elfos domésticos y criaturas conexas, los cuales incluiremos también en tu proyecto - informó Agnes.

-Lo sé - dijo ella apretando sus manos en las rodillas. Ella sabía que ese no era un tema importante, incluso sus amigos la llamaban loca o la miraban extraño cuando tejía calcetines para liberar a esos pobres elfos que trabajan como esclavos.

-Creo que tiene mucho que ver que la propulsora sea la gran Hermione Granger.

Hermione levantó la cabeza y miro a los dos sujetos con ansiedad - ¿Y cree qué…?

-Que si no estás no le darán la misma cobertura… podría ser – afirmó Ernest pensativamente

Hermione se dejó caer en el asiento y los miro - Entiendo…

-Podríamos esperar a que te gradúes, igual tienes un puesto honorario en el Ministerio, si no quieres abandonar tu entorno aún… - dijo Ernest aunque por su actitud y ceño fruncido se veía que no entendía esa opción.

-Es que… - dijo Hermione bajando la cabeza - no creo que trabaje en el Ministerio.

Si se iba con Draco ese sueño iba a desaparecer, no había pensado en eso antes. No iba a trabajar en el Ministerio, no iba a crear las leyes que quería, se iba a un mundo nuevo. ¿Qué iba a hacer en ese sitio? ¿En qué iba a trabajar? ¿Cómo iba a vivir? ¿Iba a ser la esposa de Draco Malfoy y más nada?

De alguna forma esa sola posibilidad no le gustaba.

-¿Qué? – Peguntó Agne con voz asombrada - Pero si ese es el mejor trabajo que podrías conseguir, sobre todo al ver tu potencial para la creación de legislación.

Hermione lo miró aunque sin mostrar emoción, parece que fue una vida atrás cuando ella tenía ese sueño y en un año y medio todo había cambiado. Suspiró hondo y cerró los ojos. Su vida había cambiado y debía aceptarlo - Creo que después de graduada me iré de Europa - dijo ella tranquilamente, mirándolos desafiante, es su vida, no tenía que dar más explicaciones ni ellos tenían derecho de juzgarla.

-Bueno - dijo Agne sentándose a su lado - podremos utilizar en plan A, te iras con nosotros y trabajaras en el Ministerio, sacaremos el proyecto en seis meses, que es el tiempo que te falta para graduarte y después decididas si irte o no, tal vez al trabajar allí se alejen tus ganas de dejarnos…

Hermione bajó la cabeza y se mordió el labio - No estoy segura…

Ernest se levantó del asiento y suspiró exasperado - Esto es una oportunidad de por vida Hermione, eres una simple estudiante y te estamos dando la posibilidad de legislar, además que ayudaría a los seres que supuestamente defiendes tanto.

Hermione asintió mordiéndose el labio más fuerte. Era una oportunidad, de hacer lo que siempre había querido ¿y ella lo estaba pensando en rechazar por Draco? Él tenía que comprender, sabía quién era ella y que no podía desaprovechar eso.

-¿Si accedo solo serían seis meses? - preguntó ella mirando como ambos asentían - ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo para decidir?

-Envíanos una lechuza a más tardar mañana, para saber tu respuesta. Si es afirmativa, te esperaríamos en el Ministerio el lunes.

-¿Es decir dentro de tres días? - preguntó horrorizada.

-Sí, el lunes - confirmo Agne - mientras más rápido empecemos, antes terminaremos, lo cual beneficiaría a tu urgencia.

-Piensa bien en tu respuesta - dijo Ernest llegando hasta la chimenea - recuerda lo importante, por lo que has luchado…

Hermione asintió y se despidió de ellos quedando estática viéndolos desaparecerse por polvo flu. Miraba las llamas como si estuviese encantada meditando sus opciones, y tratando de descubrir que hacer.

-Hermione… - ella levantó la mirada y observó la mirada tranquila y compasiva de Gery.

Ella levantó la mirada y la miró fijamente - Gracias por permitirnos reunirnos aquí... – dijo educadamente.

Gery Platt sonrió y acarició su cara como si fuera su madre consolándola después de un desengaño - Creo que sabes que es lo que tienes que hacer…

Hermione asintió cabizbaja - Se lo que sería la mejor opción, no tengo duda de que es una gran oportunidad, solo… no sé si él lo aceptara así… - ella frunció el ceño al ver que estaba haciendo ese tipo de confesiones a una completa desconocida, sobre todo que ella era la directora de la Universidad y no sabía quién es "el"

-Creo que… - dijo la Directora tranquilamente – el joven Malfoy deberá valorarte, conocerte y saber que esto es algo que necesitas hacer.

Hermione asintió y la miró asombrada al ver que ella sí sabía quién era "él", tal vez no eran tan disimulados como pensaban.

La Directora se levantó - Yo puedo dar tu decisión, infórmamela y les enviare una lechuza.

Hermione se levantó y asintió solemnemente a la vez que se despedía y salía del despacho.

Cuando salió del área de despachos hasta la parte central del edificio observó a la estatua Temis con añoranza. La representación de la justicia, ella tenía la posibilidad de hacerlo, y muy en el fondo sabía que ya se había decidido, que tenía que hablar con Draco y contarle, esperaba llegar a una especie de acuerdo o que entienda su posición... solo serán unos pocos meses y después se ira a Estados Unidos con él y se convertirá en su esposa.

Bajó la mirada y se encontró a Draco y a Theo mirándola expectantes.

-¿Qué paso? - preguntó Theo enderezándose al verla llegar.

Ella escuchó la pregunta pero miró a Draco fijamente, sin hablar, y unos segundos después él frunció el ceño -Déjanos Theo - dijo Draco acercándose un paso y tomando a Hermione del codo.

Theo los miró a ambos, abrió la boca para quejarse o discutir, pero al último momento asintió - Está bien, después…

Draco asintió aunque no dejo de mirar a Hermione y se despareció de allí con ella fuertemente tomada.

Aparecieron en el lago, lo cual ella agradeció, no tenía ánimos de estar encerrada. Draco se apartó dos pasos y entrelazó los brazos debajo de su pecho, abriendo las piernas y mirándola con expresión seria y controlada-Habla

Hermione se pasó la mano por el cabello y caminó de un lado a otro - Me ofrecieron un trabajo - dijo sin mirarlo - es algo que siempre he querido Draco, crear un ley de regulación de elfos domésticos y criaturas conexas, van a utilizar mi proyecto, el que presente hace unos meses, ¿recuerdas? con el que casi vuelvo loca a Sifrin preguntándole sobre sus límites, atribuciones, esperanzas…

Draco asintió pero no dijo nada, aunque ella sabía que estaba tenso escuchándola. Hermione lo miró fijamente y respiro hondo.

-Son solo unos meses, seis máximo, después regresaría y nos iríamos a Estados Unidos, como planeamos - continuo – es en el Ministerio…

-¿En Londres? - preguntó él ladeando la cabeza y con una mezcla de rabia y otro sentimiento en su mirada que ella no logro identificar bien.

-En Londres está el Ministerio - dijo como si fuera lo más evidente - partiría en tres días...

-¿Partirías? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? – dijo él molesto.

Hermione se detuvo y lo miró como si no entendiera - Te estoy hablando de una oferta de trabajo, de crear normas, de hacer lo que siempre he querido…

Draco negó con la cabeza y frunció el ceño - Estoy esperando a que me digas la parte en que te negaste a hacerlo.

Hermione sintió que el alma se le iba al piso y apretó los labios hasta crear una fina línea - No he decidido - dijo en voz muerta.

-Pues te lo haré bastante fácil Hermione: No.

-¿Qué? - preguntó perpleja.

-No te vas a ir a Londres, no vas a trabajar en una mierda que no vale la pena. No.

Hermione frunció el ceño y sintió como se enervaba por dentro la rabia al escuchar la prohibición - No te estoy pidiendo permiso, estamos conversando para ver las opciones...

Draco bufó y bajó sus brazos dejándolos caer a los lados mirándola desafiante - Es que no me tenías que pedir permiso porque sabes que la respuesta es No.

-¡Tú no eres mi padre Draco! - gritó molesta.

-¡Tú eres mi mujer Hermione! ¡Mía! ¡Y te dije que no te ibas a ir de mi lado!

-No me voy a… - ella lo miró entre encolerizada y frustrada - ¿De qué demonios estás hablando Draco? ¡Es una oportunidad de una vez en la vida! ¡Podría ayudar a los elfos, a evitar las injusticias que son víctimas!

-¿Para qué mierda quieres meterte en lo que no te llaman? - dijo él molesto y hablando de una forma más gruesa que lo normal - ¡ellos son felices sirviéndonos!

-¡Eres un salvaje! - gritó ella moviendo las manos aunque en verdad quería era golpearlo, matarlo - ¡un esclavizador sin corazón!

-¡Esa maldita ley no va a promulgarse nunca Hermione! Lo que quieren es publicidad, tener trabajando a una estúpida niña, icono de la guerra para que todos piensen que están haciendo un buen trabajo ¡cuando no es cierto!

Hermione jadeó horrorizada y negó con la cabeza - No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo, pues yo sé que es falso e iré a Londres, al Ministerio y te probare…

-No - le interrumpió Draco acercándose un paso y ella instintivamente retrocedió el paso que él dio.

-Tú no puedes ordenarme que hacer…

-¡Yo puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana contigo! - dijo él mirándola con molestia y rabia.

Hermione dio otro paso hacia atrás como si él la hubiese golpeado - Yo no soy un títere.

-No, eres la misma niña estúpida que eras años atrás, ¿te gusta que te usen Hermione? ¿Lo disfrutas? Dejaste que te usara el imbécil del Potter y el idiota del Weasley, para sus tareas, para salvarles el culo, para pensar por ellos ya que son incapaces de juntar un pensamiento coherente con el otro. ¿Y ahora vas a permitir que te use el Ministerio?. No has cambiado, tal vez creas que no sirves si no permites que alguien te use…

Hermione sintió que se le humedecían los ojos, pero se mordió los cachetes fuertemente, no iba a llorar, no iba a reconocer que esas palabras le dolieron más que todos los insultos que él le pudo haber proferido todos esos años atrás- Tú eres el que no ha cambiado - dijo alejándose otro paso - eres el mismo ser imbécil, malcriado y egoísta que antes.

-Nunca he dicho lo contrario Hermione, esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo… yo no miento.

Ella abrió la boca, se apartó un paso como si la hubiese golpeado con ese comentario y lo miró dolida - Ha pasado casi un año Draco y te he demostrado con actos y palabra que eso ya no es cierto. No te he mentido, no puedo creer que traigas ese tema y lo que paso en ese momento cuando ¡no tiene nada que ver con esto! – le gritó sintiendo que temblaba de la rabia y del dolor por esas palabras, sabía que le había costado confiar en ella, pero pensaba que después de todo ella le había demostrado que estaba con él… con más nadie.

-Claro que tiene que ver… yo soy tu nueva vida – dijo él acercándose otro paso - ¡yo!, y te estoy ordenando no ir.

-¿Esto es por Ron? - preguntó ella al entender como inmediatamente dijo no cuando ella le confirmó que era en Londres donde Ron se encontraba, además era lo que notaba con esas palabras.

-No - dijo él con voz más mortífera que antes - ¡es porque a mí no me da la gana que te largues!

Hermione negó con la cabeza y apretó las manos como puño sintiéndose más furiosa que antes - ¡Pues a mí sí me da la gana irme!, solo serán unos meses, volveré en la graduación y…

-No – repitió él más seguro que antes.

-No me pongas a escoger Draco, por favor… - le pidió desesperada

-No lo hago - dijo el rápidamente – porque no tienes con que escoger. Harás lo que yo digo.

-No - dijo ella negando con la cabeza - no quiero perderte ni terminar esto, pero tampoco puedo perderme a mi Draco, esta soy yo, tanto la que está loca por ti, la que te acompaña cada noche en cada capricho, como la que quiere más, la que no puede vivir sin hacer algo por los que lo necesitan.

-Si te vas no estaré cuando regreses…

Hermione sintió rodar una lágrima por la mejilla aunque ni siquiera supo cómo llego allí ya que había tratado por todos los medios controlar su llanto.

-No has cambiado - le repitió ella limpiándose la cara con rabia, no quería que la viera llorar - y la verdad es que no había decidido nada, quería saber tu opinión, quería compartir contigo algo que es importante para mí, esperaba que me apoyaras en esta oportunidad que me están ofreciendo, ya que sabes lo que significa para mí, pero me doy cuenta que no es así, que como siempre contigo es todo o nada. Y esta vez no puedo dártelo, esto es algo que tengo que hacer por ellos, por mí… lo siento…

Él se quedó allí estático y ella camino dos pasos pero se detuvo y volteó a verlo

-Yo lo deje todo por ti, mis amigos, mi vida, mi mundo… incluso hasta mi sueño de trabajar en el Ministerio de por vida porque tú quieres irte lejos de Europa, pero aun así tú no puedes darme nada, ni tiempo, ni espacio, mucho menos confianza o entendimiento.

Lo observó por última vez y se desapareció de allí llorando de rabia, dolor y además porque lo último que vio de él fue una expresión de rabia, frustración y confusión que tal vez se asemejaba a la suya.

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews.


	18. Distancias

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J K ROWLING, solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola :D, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

* * *

Hermione entro en la pequeña habitación del hostal sintiéndose miserable.

Dejo la pequeña maleta donde tenía todas sus pertenencias en el borde de la cama matrimonial con cobertores gris oscuro y se acostó de espaldas mirando al cielo del cuarto.

La habitación era deprimente o tal vez era ella la que se sentía así y lo estaba pagando con el cuarto. Tenía un pequeño escritorio en un lateral, las paredes completamente vacías y de un color blanco humo que le hacían estremecerse.

Había una ventana al lado de la cama pero no sabía su extensión ya que la cubría una cortina amplia de la misma tela de la cama.

Se volteó en posición fetal y se envolvió a sí misma, abrazándose mientras veía a un punto muerto en la pared.

Ese iba a ser su hogar por seis meses.

La arrendadora le dijo que podía hacer lo que quisiera con el cuarto, incluso podía conjugar varios _engorgio_ para arreglarlo acorde a sus necesidades, que esa casa no tenía prohibición del Ministerio para ese tipo de encantamiento. Sabía que en ese momento debía meditar que quería, tal vez agrandar el sitio y crear una pequeña sala o una cocina particular para ella, ya que no quería usar abusar de la dulce señora y esperar que le cocine diariamente, además quería tener su propias cosas, también debía pensar en cambiar colores y calcular cuánto tenía en Gringotts para alquilar unos muebles y poder convertir eso en un hogar pero la verdad se sentía completamente agotada.

Eso le pasa por irse de la Universidad casi dos días antes de lo pautado. Se había excusado con que le iba a ser más fácil desempacar, conseguir un sitio y adecuarse al cambio pero la verdad es que quería huir lo más rápido que podía de allí.

Se sentía dolida y humillada.

Sabía que Draco no iba a estar muy feliz con la noticia, tiene claro lo posesivo y mandamás que puede llegar a ser, pero nunca espero que se lo prohibiera tan tajantemente, sin dar pie a alguna forma de concesión o negociación.

Ella lo había dado todo. Su apoyo, comprensión, cariño, su antigua vida, todo lo entregó y él no valoro eso. Por Dios, paso casi un año accediendo a todo lo que él quería, peleaban, discutían, algunas veces ganaba ella, pero igual, la mayoría del tiempo se hacía lo que él deseaba.

Ella evitó viajar a Londres para ver a los Weasley porque sabría que podría molestarle, ella se controlaba de no contar una anécdota divertida donde los coprotagonistas eran Ron porque no quería hacerle daño o recordar asuntos que debían quedar olvidados.

Ella trató de hacerlo feliz pero la verdad es que falló estrepitosamente.

Sabía que él no le había pedido eso, que era más su culpa que la de él, pero igual creía que cuando fuera su turno, cuando ella necesitara algo él iba a apoyarla, como era ese caso, por Dios, no era tan difícil y no estaba pidiendo mucho, solo seis meses…

Y para mayor humillación de su parte él no confía en ella, tal vez esa sea una de las razones por las que no quería permitir estar en ese sitio.

Porque temía que ella hiciera lo que hizo con él, que se fuera con alguien más.

¿Pero es que no la conoce?

¿No sabe que eso es simplemente imposible?

Que lo que hay entre ellos dos es único e irrepetible.

No, al parecer no lo sabe…

Pero lo que hizo al irse a Londres fue lo correcto. No podía seguir en eso, no podía dejar atrás uno de sus grandes sueños por él.

Su otro sueño.

Su parte lógica apoyaba esa visión, inclusive cada cinco segundos le reproducía una nueva razón para reafirmar su estadía en Londres y su decisión de separarse de él.

Pero su otra parte… esa era difícil.

Pasó toda esa noche llorando, nunca había llorado tanto. Primero en el baño donde se lavó exhaustivamente, tal vez en un intento desesperado de limpiar sus palabras su "_Yo no miento_", esa expresión que la hizo sentir menos, no digna a nada, porque sabía que él tenia razón, que ella le había mentido y que lo había humillado, pero era injusto que después de tanto tiempo él disfrute humillándola y recordando cosas que no venían al caso.

No son las mismas circunstancias…

Cuando salió del baño en un ataque ilógico y lleno de rabia e indignación por sus palabras y su imposibilidad de entendimiento escribió su decisión y la envío a la Directora Patt, tomó la pequeña maleta y empezó a preparar todo, limpiando con molestia cada lagrima desobediente que se lograba escapar de sus ojos.

Varias horas después, el fuego de la chimenea se volvió de un color verdoso, evidenciando que venía alguien y Hermione se detuvo con el corazón acelerado y la respiración entrecortada a imaginarse que era Draco. Estúpidas esperanzas que no la abandonaban.

Pero no era él… era Theo.

Ella se recriminó a si misma por ser tan imbécil, por emocionarse cuando sabía que él era un terco, impulsivo malcriado que nunca aceptaría estar equivocado, así su vida dependiera de ello.

Theo la miró fijamente con el ceño más fruncido que había visto en su vida, parecía como si las cejas se unieran arriba de su nariz y tenía el cabello alborotado, como si hubiese pasado muchas veces la mano por él - ¿Qué demonios paso? - le preguntó caminando los dos pasos que lo separaban y abrazándola fuertemente.

Hermione se quebró cuando sintió la calidez de sus brazos y empezó a llorar en su pecho. Theo la abrazó más fuerte y maldijo por lo bajo.

-¡¿Qué sucedió con ustedes? - preguntó aunque más para sí mismo que para ella - ¿por qué están así? Yo pensaba que se habían venido a tu cuarto y estaba en la casa cuando vi a Draco llegar bebido, maldiciendo y rompiendo todas las cosas de su habitación. Cuando le pregunté que pasaba me envío a la mierda y me dijo que me largara… allí entendí que todo estaba mal y que algo paso, así que vine a verte.

La movió para que lo mirara pero Hermione negó con la cabeza y lo abrazó más fuerte.

-Hice bien al venir aquí… - dijo en un suspiro a la vez que la abrazaba más fuerte.

Varios minutos después cuando ella pudo dejar de llorar, se apartó de él y continuó con su trabajo, allí Theo la observó como si comprendiera todo al ver que guardaba todas sus pertenencias - Espero que estés empacando para irte a vivir a mi casa - le dijo con voz molesta.

Hermione bufó y le conto todo, la oportunidad, como se lo tomó Draco y que había decidido. Theo la escuchó callado, sin opinar o añadir nada, con el ceño fruncido y pensativo.

Ella le contaba mientras arreglaba todo y cuando llegaba a una parte especialmente molesta o irritante golpeaba la ropa o la doblaba con más fuerzas de la normal.

Al terminar de hablar Theo se levantó y tomó una blusa para ayudar a doblarla y meterla en la maleta - ¿Así que tú no me vas a odiar por irme? – le preguntó ella con la mirada triste pero agradecida.

Theo negó con la cabeza - Te lo dije una vez, tienes que hacer algo mucho peor para que yo te abandone, además Hermione pasaste más de un mes atormentando a Sifrin para crear una normativa que los elfos aceptarían, buscando lograr una buena transición, es cierto que esa ley no llegara a nada y que todo seguirá siendo igual, pero es tu sueño, por lo que has luchado desde mucho tiempo atrás… tienes que tratar de conseguirlo.

Hermione se sentó en la cama con dos pares de jeanes abrazados, como si su vida dependiera de ello - ¿Por qué Draco no puede entender eso? ¿Por qué tiene que hacerlo todo tan difícil?

Theo sonrió y se sentó a su lado - No me malinterpretes, creo que yo actuaria igual que Draco si fueras mía…

Hermione bufó y rodó los ojos.

-También te lo he dicho Hermione, las serpientes somos egoístas y posesivas… además no es fácil renunciar a la razón de nuestra existencia.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y se mordió el labio - Yo no soy eso para Draco, pero lo que dices es verdad, porque esta es una de las cosas que quiero, por lo que vivo, ¡él tiene que aceptarlo! Aunque no sé qué demonios estoy diciendo… - se levantó de la cama y siguió arreglando todo - ya todo está acabado.

Theo suspiró hondo y entrelazó sus manos - ¿De verdad crees que se acabó?

Hermione se mordió el labio y asintió - Él me dijo que no me esperaría y yo le dije que no renunciaría a esto… que lo necesitaba.

-Están en un punto muerto - dijo Theo levantándose de la cama.

Hermione alzó la barbilla guardó otra prenda de ropa alejando el dolor. Tenía mucho que hacer - Estamos en una relación muerta.

Theo la ayudo hasta que tenía casi todo empacado mientras le preguntaba sobre el hechizo donde todo le cabía en una pequeña maleta. Tiene que aceptar que eso le entretuvo un poco, contar sobre el periodo de investigación para llegar a ese encantamiento ancestral y un poco de su experiencia en la guerra con Harry y Ron.

Cuando terminaron Theo la abrazó fuertemente y le pidió que le escribiera regularmente.

Antes de que se desapareciera en la Chimenea ella lo llamó y lo miró suplicante - Cuídalo Theo, por favor…

Theo asintió y sonrió - Hasta de sí mismo…

Hermione asintió y suspiro cansada cuando él se fue antes de tirarse en la cama a llorar.

Draco no la había buscado esa noche, ni al otro día. Tampoco se lo esperaba. Se fue al otro día en la tarde. Llegó a ese hostal que estaba a cinco cuadras de la entrada del público al Ministerio y lo alquiló rápidamente.

Y ahora se encentraba allí. Sintiéndose miserable al analizar por primera vez lo que había pasado o más bien al permitirse sentir el dolor de haberlo perdido.

Ya no estaba con Draco.

Nunca había extrañado tanto a alguien como lo extrañaba a él en ese momento.

A las dos horas de estar deprimida en esa cama se levantó y negó con la cabeza. Había tomado una decisión, tenía que vivir con ella.

Salió del Hostal camino al Callejón Diagon y pasó todo ese fin de semana alistándose para trabajar, haciendo diligencias y arreglando su nuevo hogar.

Aunque las noches eran las más difíciles… no lo tenía a él, y se preocupaba de como la estuviese pasando, si podía dormir o no, si la extrañaba o no… o el peor pensamiento de todos, ese que le quitaba el sueño y le hacía tensarse y sufrir hasta la inconsciencia… que él estuviese pasando esas noches con otra mujer.

No, esa opción no podía soportarla, varias veces escribió una carta y cuando se la iba a enviar con la lechuza reaccionaba y la rompía, salía su parte orgullosa y no la dejaba hacerlo no importa cuanto lo deseara…

.

.

El día lunes Hermione llegó al Ministerio puntual y lista para trabajar.

Había usado una túnica negra y debajo tenía un pantalón gris con una blusa blanca, bastante femenina, con corte V y mangas tipo muñeca que había comprado en un centro comercial Muggle ese mismo fin de semana.

Nunca había visitado más tiendas o tratado de que pase el tiempo más rápido que esos dos últimos días.

Arregló su pelo en una cola alta, aunque el flequillo seguía suelto en un lateral de su cara y los rizos caían en la espalda, sujetos por la goma.

Sonrió al entrar a las instalaciones y al mostrar el carnet provisional que le había entregado la directora ese viernes temprano.

-Señorita Granger - le saludo Ernest sonriendo en la entrada de los ascensores.

-¿Cómo esta Señor Ginger?

-Satisfecho de contar con su aporte.

Hermione sonrió y lo siguió hasta su oficina ubicada en el piso quinto en el Departamento de Cooperación de Magia Internacional.

Entraron por un gran pasillo, donde se veían puertas a cada lado. Hermione pasaba y veía cada nombre en la centro de cada puerta: Confederación Internacional de Magos, la Oficina Internacional de Ley Mágica, Organismo Internacional de Normas de Instrucción Mágica y en el fondo del pasillo estaba una puerta marrón donde Ernest sonrió mientras la abría y la dejaba pasar.

El despacho era grande, en toda la pared había un gran librero con miles de pergaminos, había una gran mesa de conferencia con diez puestos, los cuales estaban mayormente ocupados y lateral a él un escritorio de madera, con pluma, tinta pero sin más nada, como si esperara por ser usado. Había varios cuadros pero los habitantes de los mismos estaban desaparecidos y tenía varios candelabros para la decoración.

Era simple pero hermosa la oficina o tal vez le parecía así porque estaba emocionada por cumplir su sueño.

Ernest carraspeó y Hermione se sonrojó al darse cuenta que tenía muchos ojos observándola y que ella había quedado embobada viendo las instalaciones.

Sonrió amablemente a la vez que veía a cada persona de la sala. Asintió al ver a Agne, vio a un joven de cabello negro que no aparentaba más de veinte años, es decir contemporáneo con ella y que la observaba con una gran sonrisa, a su lado un hombre canoso y rubio, con una pequeña cicatriz en su ojo derecho, los cuales eran de un verde asombroso, en su frente había otro sujeto que era el mayor de todos, su cabello totalmente platinado y los lentes media luna le hacían recordar a Dumbledore, eso y su larga barba, sonrió saludándolo y al llegar a la última persona de la mesa sintió que palidecía y que quedaba estática en el sitio.

-Hola Hermione - le saludo Ron sonriendo y parándose al notar que sus miradas se encontraban.

Ella sonrió tímidamente a la vez que permitía que la abrazara como saludo, unos segundos se apartó al ver que él no pretendía alejarse.

¿Qué está haciendo Ron allí?

-Bueno ahora si te presentare a todos los miembros del comité - dijo Ernest sonriendo al ver los dos amigos reencontrándose… oh Dios si supiera -Conoces a Agne que actuara como legisladora I, Carl Charmes que trabaja como pasante, Jos Blaker, que es el relator y Connie Machel es experto en la materia de Criaturas domésticas, como miembro honorario tenemos a Ronald Weasley, quien era miembro de tu organización, así que ya tú debes saber su interés en esta materia y yo que soy el Legislador II.

Hermione asintió sonriendo a cada uno de ellos y miro a Ron confundida. Si, estaba de miembro en P.E.D.D.O pero porque ella lo había obligado, aunque también tenía que recordar como al final él quiso salvar a los elfos y como siempre trato bien a Kreacher y a Dobby, así que puede ser que de verdad tenga interés en el proyecto…

Ella saludo a cada uno de los miembros y se sentó en la mesa dirigiendo la reunión. Pasaron la mañana y parte de la tarde discutiendo el proyecto, lo que se quería, leyeron los artículos que ella había creado y hasta Jos Blacker estuvo de acuerdo en que esa normativa iba a ser permitida dentro de los límites de los elfos domésticos.

A media tarde terminaron por el día y Hermione sonrió al tener una reunión provechosa, que ella había liderado y que se volvió una buena explosión de ideas. El único que no hablaba de algo provechoso era Ron y ya a media mañana ella entendió que más que estar allí por los elfos, estaba era por ella, la miraba hasta hacerla sentir incomoda tanto a ella como los que estaban a sus lados y ella no quería ni necesitaba eso.

No quería a Ron allí, tenía meses huyéndole. ¿Por qué estaba allí?

¿Por qué?

Todos empezaron a despedirse de ella alabándola por el buen trabajo realizado y pautaron que al otro día empezarían a la misma hora.

Ella tomó las cosas y miró a Ron quien seguía en el mismo sitio. No podía irse, no podía dejarlo a su suerte o no hablarle.

Quedaron en la habitación solos, ella se levantó y lo miró de frente con expresión triste y seria.

Ron estaba más alto y más grande si era posible, su espalda era más amplia y el cabello se lo había cortado de forma más varonil lo cual hacia ver que estaba más grande. Ya tenía 19 años, tenía que estarlo, esa fue la única carta que envió además de la que le explicaba que todo estaba terminando pidiéndole que lo aceptara.

Solo había escrito unas pocas palabras. _Feliz cumpleaños, espero que seas feliz. Herms._

Se había sentido muy culpable no estar con él en esa fecha, cuando ambos habían planeado viajar por el mundo y celebrarlo a lo grande.

Le había hecho sentir más culpable no contestar su felicitación y devolverle los aretes de oro que le había enviado de regalo en su cumpleaños. No tenía ningún derecho a recibirlo o a disfrutarlo, y ese hecho de devolverle el regalo había significado más que la carta de despedida. Ella lo sabía.

-Te ves distinta - dijo Ron cortando el silencio que se había instaurado entre ellos desde que se fueron todos y solo quedaron observándose.

-Tu también - dijo Hermione apoyándose en otro escritorio que estaba frente al de él y colocando sus manos a los lados. Apretaba fuertemente la madera, tanto que se hacía daño, aunque no podía detenerse porque era involuntario.

Ron sonrió aunque la misma no llegó a su mirada - No, es algo distinto, te ves como una mujer Herms, estaba asombrado al escucharte hablar todo este día, tus gestos, tus palabras, has crecido tanto en este tiempo que no nos hemos visto que es como si fueras otra persona.

Hermione bajó la mirada y suspiró. Tal vez era así, ella no se sentía igual, y no era solo el hecho de haber sido amante y mujer de alguien por un año, era mucho más, se conoció a sí misma, Draco le brindó una confianza que no conocía antes.

Las clases en vez de ser el sitio donde ella se escondía o donde se superaba se volvieron simples enseñanzas. Aprendía más en la vida, en sus discusiones con Theo, en sus días con Draco y en los viajes donde conocía la cultura y crianza de las personas locales.

Ya no era una niña, y ese pensamiento de alguna forma la deprimió, ya que había abandonado una parte de ella importante, una en el que el hombre que estaba sentado a su frente pertenecía y ahora parecía casi un extraño.

Aunque no lo era… era su Ron, su pecho se inflo de cariño hacia él, de un amor que estaba dormido en su pecho, a la vez que le dolía haberle hecho tanto daño.

-¿Qué haces aquí Ron? - le pregunto mirándolo fijamente - esto no es un tema importante para ti, nunca te ha interesado lo que le sucede a los elfos domésticos, ¿por qué viniste? - le preguntó de forma más recriminatoria que la normal, pero eso no se lo esperaba y ya tenía suficiente con sufrir por Draco, no quería pensar en Ron, ni experimental un renuente de sentimientos que creía perdido, no deseaba tenerlo allí.

-Me interesas tu - dijo Ron mirándola con tanto anhelo y amor que ella se estremeció y le dolió aún más el pecho.

-No Ron - dijo ella levantándose de la mesa - por favor entiende…

Ron se levantó y antes que ella se moviera llego al escritorio donde ella estaba apoyada y la encerró con su cuerpo bloqueando su salida con las manos encima del escritorio.

-Cuando papá me dijo que venias al Ministerio, que estaban planeando contratarte para sacar la ley de elfos domésticos me sentí tan feliz por ti Herms… es lo que siempre has querido.

Hermione bajó la cabeza y se mordió el labio. ¿Por qué es él quien tiene que decirle eso? ¿Por qué Draco no actuó así?

¿Por qué no pudo sentirse feliz por ella?

-Tenía que felicitarte pero no me escribes ni se si lees lo que envió…

-Si lo hago - dijo ella en voz baja al recordar cada carta de amor que él ha enviado y que ella leía antes de destruirla.

Ron suspiró aliviado - Quise ver como se cumplía tu sueño y participar en él… además Herms, te extraño, te necesito y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de estar contigo. Harry me tenía prohibido y evitaba cada intento que hacía de ir a la Universidad… pero esto es distinto.

-¿Harry sabe de esto? - preguntó Hermione mirándolo fijamente, no entendía como su amigo no le advirtió sobre esa situación.

-Sí, ayer se enteró y me gritó como nunca, pero no puede evitarlo, dice que estas con alguien más, dice que vas bastante serio con él, ¿es cierto eso? - preguntó Ron tomando su barbilla y levantando su cara para que lo mirara.

Hermione sintió que se le humedecían los ojos y se soltó de su agarre. Oh Dios, ¿qué iba a hacer ahora? - No puedes querer estar conmigo Ron - le dijo ella desesperada, ella lo había engañado, usado y ahora si bien estaba sola, no era lo que él necesitaba, porque su cuerpo, toda ella se sentía en duelo por Draco.

-Quiero que vuelvas conmigo… - preguntó Ron volviendo a encerrarla cuando trato de escapar.

Hermione alzó la cabeza y negó. No, ella no podía pensar en estar con nadie más, su alma no lo permitiría.

¿Qué hubiese pasado si Draco y ella estuvieran juntos y hubiesen descubierto que Ron estaba en el proyecto?

Tal vez lo mismo…

-Quiero estar contigo Hermione… necesito sentirte cerca, quererte - susurró Ron acercándose a ella.

Hermione palideció y se quedó estática al ver su intensión. Iba a besarla, ¡No! - gritó su subconsciente mientras trataba de huir aunque no podía salir por los brazos de Ron que se lo imposibilitaban.

Ella volteó la cara en el último momento y negó con la cabeza al sentir como el hundía la suya en el hombro - No Ron, nada ha cambiado, yo…

-Te amo Hermione - dijo él volviendo a tomarle la barbilla - y te lo dije una vez, vas a volver a mí.

Ella se soltó y salió de la prisión en que la tenía apartándose un poco - Basta, quiero hacer este proyecto, pero si esto va a ser así voy a renunciar…

-No puedes hacer eso - dijo Ron seguro - este es tu sueño, y estoy seguro que eres capaz de sacrificar cualquier cosa por él.

Hermione quedo estática al escuchar esas palabras y le impactó descubrir la verdad de ellas. Si, sacrifico todo por esa oportunidad - No quiero que vuelvas a intentar besarme - dijo ella molesta - nosotros no vamos a volver juntos Ron y esto es trabajo.

Ron asintió - Te daré tiempo y no volveré a intentar algo en el Ministerio Herms, pero no puedo prometer que no volveré a intentar besarte.

-No lo hagas Ron, no entiendes que yo no quiero estar contigo, lo que te dije ese día no ha cambiado, tú te mereces a alguien mejor que yo, alguien que te de lo que quieres - dijo ella abrazándose a sí misma y mirándolo fijamente.

Ron se movió hacía atrás como si le hubiesen dado un golpe en el estómago - Sé que me amas Hermione, niégalo - ella lo miró sin decir nada, ¿qué demonios? Lo quería, y le dolía verlo sufrir pero eso no era amor, amor era lo que sentía por Draco ¿o no? Oh Dios mío, se sentía tan confundida en ese momento… - no puedes negarlo porque sabes que tengo razón – continuó al ver que ella no contestaba y Hermione se sintió palidecer… - no me iré. Luchare por ti como tuve que hacerlo once meses atrás, volverás a ser mi novia y olvidaras al imbécil con el que estas.

Hermione lo miró asombrada mientras salía del despacho y después enterró la cabeza en sus manos.

No, eso no estaba sucediendo. Ron no había hecho todo eso para estar donde ella estaba y no le había dicho que iba a luchar por ella.

Respiro hondo y negó con la cabeza, una parte de ella quería huir, salir corriendo y esconderse en la Universidad o peor aún, en los brazos de Draco, aunque sabía que eso era imposible. La otra parte, la valiente, la Gryffindor, sabía que no podía hacerlo, que debía luchar con su decisión.

Ron debía entender que entre ellos dos no iba a haber nada más que una simple amistad. Ella se lo aclararía, lo peor es que no podía sacarlo del proyecto, ella no era idiota, lo que Draco le había dicho era cierto, se estaban aprovechando de ellos para darle publicidad al Ministerio, lo que él no entendía es que ella también se estaba aprovechando del Ministerio para crear una ley que en circunstancias normales nunca aprobarían.

La primera semana pasó volando. Los días eran emocionantes y entretenidos. Trabajaba en demasía, tenía reuniones grupales y con cada uno de los miembros del Comité. Con el único que evitaba estar a solas era con Ron.

Al otro día se enteró que él era un miembro honorario y podía acompañarlos solo medio tiempo, lo cual agradecía. En las tardes generalmente tenía clases en la Escuela de Aurores y ella lograba respirar tranquila.

Nunca había visto a Ron tan decidido y terco antes. Siempre trataba de agarrarla desprevenida y quedarse un tiempo a solas con ella, Hermione le había dicho en varias oportunidades que solo podían ser amigos, pero él no escuchaba razones, le decía que no era así, que ella le iba a dar otra oportunidad y ella suspiraba derrotada. Ron siempre había sido así, preciso e infantil, pero en el fondo eso también la atormentaba ya que le hacía pensar en los viejos tiempos haciéndole sentir añoranza.

Lo peor de todo es que le hacía recordar… como era antes, quien era antes, lo fácil que era todo, lo sencillo que era hablar con él y estar con sus amigos.

A mitad de la semana se reunieron Harry, Ron y ella, y Hermione tenía que aceptar que una parte de ella se sentía como en casa, tranquila, feliz con ellos. Hablaron cosas sin importancia mientras se tomaban un café y ella solo accedió ir porque iba Harry aunque de alguna forma no cree que Ron lo vaya a ver así.

Pero había otra parte de ella se sentía como si de verdad no pertenecía allí. Había cambiado y no era igual, no era su sitio, extrañaba terriblemente a Theo y a Draco… a él lo extrañaba cada día más y nada podría cambiar eso…

Harry pasó toda la velada mirando interrogativamente a Hermione y ella trataba de ignorarlo, sin mucho éxito, ya que no quería romperse allí, frente a Ron, no era el momento.

Cuando terminaron el café Harry se ofreció a acompañar a Hermione a su casa e hizo que Ron se fuera, bajo el pretexto de que él la había tenido toda la semana y era su turno de estar con ella.

Caminaron en silencio por varias cuadras. Harry la miraba y era como si tuviesen un acuerdo mutuo de mantener silencio hasta que estuviesen en un lugar seguro. Cuando llegaron al Hostal, Hermione dejo pasar a su amigo al cuarto e inmediatamente lo abrazó fuertemente mientras sentía que se desmoronaba.

Las noches eran momentos oscuros y horrendos donde no dejaban de acosarla sus ojos, su mirada, la expresión de dolor cuando lo dejo solo en el lago y las mil y un teorías de donde pudiera estar y que podría estar haciendo.

A veces parecía que estuviese en una película, en los días ella actuaba como la perfecta Hermione, servicial, tranquila, proactiva y feliz de ayudar a todas las personas… pero en las noches, se enrollaba en posición fetal a llorar por lo perdido y queriendo tenerlo de vuelta.

Nunca creyó que podía sentirse así… que pudiese existir un vacío tan fuerte y no había forma de solventarlo, de llenarlo.

-Voy a matarlo - gruñó Harry buscando su varita y tratando de soltarla.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y lo abrazo más fuerte - No… yo fui quien lo dejo.

Harry la miró confundido y los llevó a la cama para acostarla antes que se terminara de derrumbar.

-Tiene que ser su culpa que estés así - afirmó furioso, mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba de un lado a otro

Hermione negó con la cabeza y se calmó poco a poco limpiando sus mejillas - No, él no quería que viniera a Londres, que lo dejara para crear estúpidas leyes sin sentidos y yo lo abandone.

-¡Imbécil! – Gruño Harry furioso – Si no fuera porque las imperdonables estaban prohibidas te juro que usaría un Imperius para que se tragara su propia mie…

-¡Harry! – Gritó Hermione deteniendo su plan siniestro – no digas eso…

-De verdad pedirle a un Slytherin que piense es como pedirle peras a los olmos… - dijo Harry caminando de un lado a otro frustrado. Hermione se rió mientras terminaba de limpiar sus lágrimas y Harry la miró extrañado – Esto es algo que siempre has querido ¿por qué no lo entiende?.

-Él es un poco posesivo y autoritario - ella se sentó en la cama y asintió - ya todo está acabado…

-Por Merlín – dijo Harry golpeando la cama – de verdad pensé que le importabas… pero es un Malfoy… no se puede pedir mucho más de ellos, no les importa más que ellos mismos.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, sin decir nada sobre ese comentario. Miro el escritorio distraída. Theo le había enviado tres cartas en ese tiempo, le contaba que estaba bien y cuando llegaba a Draco solo colocaba puntos suspensivos y decía esta igual… sea lo que quiera que signifique eso. A veces estaba tan desesperada que quería ir a donde se encontraba para ver cómo estaba.

Tal vez se esté preocupando de más y él este feliz, contento con otra y ya se haya olvidado de ella. De todas formas sintiendo que debía defender algo de él, ella si le había importado, incluso casi podía apostar que la amaba, así nunca hubiese pronunciado esas palabras - Él me pidió matrimonio - confesó en un susurro y sintió como Harry se tensaba en su mano - al parecer ya todo eso está olvidado…

Harry se quedó paralizado por esa confesión y se sentó a su lado abrazándola fuertemente - ¿Cómo estás tú?

Hermione rió por lo ilógico de la situación, allí estaba ella llorando y él le hacía una pregunta cómo esta - Hice lo correcto - se dijo como un mantra, cada vez que recordaba a Draco en ese tiempo se repetía esas tres palabras - no le pedí mucho, él tenía que apoyarme o por lo menos buscar una solución… no prohibirme actuar como si tuviese cinco años.

Harry asintió - Lamento no avisarte lo de Ron, debió de ser una gran sorpresa… cuando me entere ya todo estaba hecho.

Hermione se dejó caer de espalda en la cama y negó - Él simplemente no lo entiende, le he dicho que seamos amigos y ahora todo me lo hace tan difícil, lo quiero Harry pero…

-Lo sé, yo he tratado de decírselo, no sabe quién es el hombre con el que estabas, no importa cuanto insista nunca se lo he dicho.

-Gracias - dijo Hermione mirándolo - no sé cómo reaccione si se entera. Serán unos largos seis meses…

Harry asintió y tomo su mano - Tal vez en ese tiempo olvides a Draco y sientas algo de nuevo por Ron.

Hermione negó con la cabeza mirando al cielo de la habitación - No creo Harry…

Harry se acercó y beso su mejilla - Yo solo quiero que seas feliz, y para eso tienes que estar con alguien que te comprenda y entienda lo que quieres… al parecer ese no es Malfoy.

Hermione suspiró y se enrollo en posición fetal asintiendo. Harry la abrazó por un rato hasta que se despidió ya que se había hecho tarde e iba a visitar a Ginny.

Esas palabras se habían quedado clavadas en su corazón _"alguien que te comprenda y entiende lo que quieres"_

Había creído que esa persona era Draco.

Hermione suspiró mientras agarraba más fuerte la bolsa de comida y caminaba hacia su habitación.

Ron le había propuesto varios días atrás que ella se mudara en la Madriguera y así no éste sola pero ella lo rechazo rápidamente.

No podía escapar de Ron viviendo en la misma casa.

Además necesitaba valerse por sí misma.

De alguna forma sentía que estaría engañando a Draco si hacia algo así… lo cual era ilógico ya que tenía siete días que no sabía nada de él.

Entró al Hostal, y suspiró aliviada al entrar a su habitación, aunque más bien se tratara de un pequeño apartamento. Había hecho las reparaciones y compras suficientes en las tardes de esa semana.

Tenía una pequeña cocina y creó una especie de mesón alrededor de la cocina con unas sillas altas para comer. En el otro lado estaba la sala con un gran y cómodo mueble blanco que había decorado con cojines de colores vivos, además de una colcha vino tinto que tenía que adorno y la arropaba cuando quería leer algo. Tenía un gran librero que había llenado con los libros que poseía hasta el momento y unos cuantos que había comprado en esos días. Frente al sofá estaba la chimenea. Estaba asombrada de lo que podía hacer con tiempo de sobra e imposibilidad de quedarse quieta para pensar.

Al parecer él no era el único que no podía dormir, aunque ella lo que no quería era pensar, recordarlo y sentir el vacío que le había dejado.

Guardó todas las compras, dejando arriba del mesón el helado de chocolate y las galletas con chispa de chocolate que había comprado en el camino.

Necesitaba dulce, subir sus niveles de endorfinas urgentemente.

Le colocó un encantamiento congelador para que no se derritiera y entró a su cuarto a cambiarse.

El dormitorio lo había pintado de blanco, comprado algunos adornos, y daba la sensación de calidez y calor de hogar.

Ojala pudiera disfrutarlo…

Fue al baño y abrió el grifo de la bañera colocando esencia de rosas y un jabón para hacer espuma.

Miró un rato el agua y trato de sonreír o sentir satisfacción por estar allí ese momento, suspiró hondo y fue al cuarto para desnudarse. Encendió el pequeño IPOD que había comprado y que funcionaba con la electricidad que sorpresivamente tenía ese sitio. Tal vez porque formaban parte de la ciudad y cerró los ojos al escuchar la tonada.

Esa era su rutina diaria. Llegaba a la casa, se acostaba en la cama o en el sofá a escuchar música, así como hacía con él muchas horas, sentía algún tipo de conexión al escuchar el ritmo, aunque desde que llego allí cada canción era triste y deprimente.

A veces escuchaba Edith Piaf, pero después del segundo día lo descarto… no quería recordar lo que sintió al escucharla esa noche, el dolor de cada tonada y los deseos de volver a verlo…

Caminó hacía la bañera, dejando la varita en el mesón del lado y cerró el grifo ya que estaba lleno, se sentó en el borde y rozó el agua sintiendo su tibieza y el olor llenaba el ambiente se soltó la coleta dejando libre todos sus rizos que ya caían libre hasta casi llegar a la cintura.

Se levantó para soltar su albornoz de seda blanco con flores que compró ese fin de semana, de verdad se había vuelto un poco obsesiva con las compras pero lo había visto y le había encantado.

Tenía las mangas sueltas y grandes y la cubría hasta los tobillos, pero era tan suave que parecía como si le acariciara el cuerpo.

En ese momento escuchó que tocaban la puerta insistentemente y ella frunció el ceño. _Por favor que no sea Ron_… pensó desesperada, hasta ese momento no había ido a su casa pero ahora no lo descartaba.

Cerró su albornoz, más torpe de lo normal ya que tocaron de nuevo con más insistencia la puerta y ella frunció el ceño más profundamente, acelerándose a ver quién molestaba

-¡Voy! – gritó al sentir que iban a tumbar la puerta.

Abrió la puerta y quedó paralizada, tuvo que tomar con fuerza la puerta para no caerse - ¿Draco? – preguntó en un murmullo al verlo frente a ella, mirándola intensamente y con el cuerpo tenso.

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	19. Compromisos

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J K ROWLING, solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola :D, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

Gracias a Dark warrior (twiching palms) y a la Gine… son las mejores.

* * *

Hermione apretó aún más el agarre de su puerta y lo observó asombrada.

Estaba parado frente a la puerta mirándola intensamente. Se le seco la boca y empezó a respirar aceleradamente. Dios mío, él era demasiado hermoso y en ese momento, vestido todo de negro, la túnica completamente abierta, el cabello alborotado y los dos primeros botones de su camisa desabotonados estaba más imponente que nunca.

_¡No!_ – gritó mentalmente, ¿qué demonios hacía allí? Ella estaba molesta con él, no la había apoyado, le quería ordenar que hacer como si fuera una niña queriendo tenerla sometida a sus deseos y le dijo todas esas cosas horribles que le dolieron más de lo que en verdad quería admitir.

-¿Draco? - preguntó de nuevo al ver que no hablaba, no reaccionaba, solo estaba frente a ella, mirándola exhaustivamente, como si le pasara lo mismo, como si la estuviese comiendo con la mirada, evaluando que estuviera bien.

Él la observaba serio y no se movió ni un solo centímetro, Hermione soltó la puerta y lo miró anonadada. De todas las personas que podría esperar o creer que apareciera, nunca imaginó que fuera él quien llegara a su apartamento esa noche.

Draco estaba absorto, detallando su cabello suelto, su vestuario, las curvas de su cuerpo, y cuando bajó la mirada por segunda vez lentamente como si estuviese absolviendo cada detalle de su ser, buscando diferencias en ese tiempo separado, ella de nuevo empezó a sentir la energía entre ellos. Demonios, es como si al estar separados una pequeña cantidad de tiempo sus cuerpos buscan reconocerse de nuevo, se llamaban.

Hermione se movió incomoda al percibir eso y se alejó otro paso tratando de rechazar ese sentimiento de atracción, no sabía que estaba haciendo él allí y tenía muchas razones para sentirse furiosa, aunque en ese momento solo se sentía impresionada. Su movimiento nervioso hizo que cayera un lado del albornoz ya que no lo había sujetado bien por la urgencia del llamado mostrando el hombro izquierdo hasta llegar al borde de su pecho.

Él siguió el movimiento como un depredador y Hermione quedo congelada en el sitio. El brillo de esa mirada la paralizo así como toda la energía que Draco emitió en ese momento - No - murmuro inquieta, sabiendo donde terminaban cada vez que él la observaba así.

Draco miró sus ojos y se estremeció, caminó un paso hacia ella y Hermione retrocedió el mismo espacio. Nunca había lucido más como una serpiente que en ese momento, su movimiento y su mirada era imponente, dominante, casi hipnótico pero no quería caer en ese embrujo, no después de lo que sucedió entre ellos.

Él entró a la casa dando dos pasos y cerró la puerta haciendo que Hermione volviera a alejarse y subiera los brazos en forma de protección- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó negando con la cabeza – No – dijo con más énfasis que antes. No iban a terminar en la cama, necesitaba algo más que simplemente una relación física, necesitaba que él comprendiera quien era y lo que deseaba, no iba a permitir eso hasta que él aceptara que estaba equivocado. Draco se acercó otro paso y sintió como si estuviesen jugando al gato y el ratón. Ella se alejaba un poco y él se acercaba, sin decir nada, solo mirándola con hambre y deseando atraparla, o por lo menos eso era la sensación que generaba.

Un segundo después se desesperó y salió corriendo hacía el baño para encerrarse o más importante, buscar su varita que había dejado estúpidamente en la mesita, pero antes de siquiera llegar a la puerta de su cuarto Draco la tomó del brazo y la jalo a su cuerpo besándola apasionadamente.

Hermione gimió y empezó a removerse para alejarlo, lo golpeaba en el pecho, los hombros, pateaba sus pantorrillas, y mantenía la boca cerrada, aunque él movía sus labios sensualmente para que cediera y respondiera y por más que luchaba no podía zafarse porque la tenía apresada con sus brazos en la espalda baja.

Ella se sentía atormentada. Su cuerpo le exigía responder pero su mente lo rechazaba y empezaba a recordar todo lo que le había dicho, como la había alejado y su egoísmo al extremo.

Unos segundos después él mordió su labio inferior haciendo que gritara de la impresión y el rubio aprovecho para introducir su lengua causando que en ese momento toda muestra de raciocinio muriera en su cabeza.

Hermione gritó mientras se pegaba a su cuerpo, las manos que lo golpeaban y rechazaban lo tomaron del cuello y lo atrajeron más hacía su ser.

Él ladeó su cara para lograr más acceso y caminó varios pasos hasta llegar al librero de madera que estaba frente a ellos empujándola contra esa superficie y causando que se golpeara un poco en la espalda baja con un peldaño, gimió de dolor, pero no se separó, sino que lo apresaba más a su cuerpo y lo besaba más desesperadamente, a la vez que él la aprisionaba entre el mueble y su cuerpo.

Draco buscaba más y más respuesta de sus labios, los movía aceleradamente, de una forma voraz y hambrienta. Su lengua entraba hasta lo más recóndito de su ser y gruñía cuando ella la rozaba y jugaba con la suya.

Él pego completamente su cuerpo al suyo y Hermione gimió al contacto y el roce de los tres peldaños de madera, uno que llegaba a su espalda baja, a su media espalda y en sus piernas, aunque la verdad no sentía dolor ni incomodidad, su cuerpo había tomado el liderazgo y solo quería tenerlo más cerca y sentirlo. Unos minutos después sentía que su pecho iba a explotar por la falta de aire pero él no paraba su posesión, no detenía el beso. Era como si la necesitara más que a respirar.

Con sus brazos tomó los muslos y los abrió un poco, subiéndola y colocando su trasero en el peldaño del librero, aunque la mayoría del peso la tenía él, ella apretó más el agarre de su cuello para tener equilibrio y un segundo después él pego sus caderas causando que ambos se rozaran en su punto más sensible, hicieran fricción y emitieran corrientes de electricidad por todo su cuerpo al arremeter contra su unión todavía con la ropa puesta.

Hermione gemía cada vez que él se pegaba a ella y se estremecía al escuchar los sonidos de él, roncos y deseosos, pero ya sentía que no podía mas, necesitaba respirar, liberarse. Entre su boca y sus movimientos la estaban volviendo loca, matándola lentamente. Golpeó dos veces el hombro de Draco y como si eso fuera la señal esperada la libero de su agarre, de sus labios, aunque no separo ni un centímetro sus cuerpos.

Subió la cabeza y empezó a tomar grandes bocanadas de aire a la vez que tragaba y trataba de tranquilizarse, pero eso ultimo era completamente imposible ya que él seguía haciendo estragos al tenerlo completamente pegado a cada centímetro de su ser.

Lo observó y se estremeció con el brillo de su mirada, era una mezcla de deseo, pasión, cariño y algo más que la hacía respirar más aceleradamente y que lograba que su corazón latiera con más fuerza.

De nuevo volvió el raciocinio a su ser, aunque con dificultad y todas las razones por las que no deberían hacer eso retornaron - Te odio - dijo Hermione golpeándolo de nuevo cuando pudo hablar a la vez que cerraba los ojos ya que en ningún momento él había parado en sus movimientos - ¿Por qué eres tan imbécil?

Lo volvió a golpear pero él no reaccionaba o era como si no le importara o tal vez pensaba que se lo merecía.

-¿Por qué eres tan posesivo? ¿Celoso? ¡Intransigente! - le gritó golpeando sus hombros, su pecho y tratando que la soltara pero sin tener ningún éxito - ¡Yo no puedo ser lo que tú quieres! ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Draco la miró fijamente y tomó su nuca para que lo observara – No me odias – dijo seguro, tranquilo, y mirándola con tal expresión que causo que se molestara cada vez más, por la situación, por él, además de sentirse en desventaja ya que se encontraba a su completa merced.

Odiaba que su cuerpo reaccionara de esa manera hacia él.

Odiaba que él supiera eso de ella.

Draco le bajó la cara para que sus labios se volvieran a unir, se removió y trato de evitarlo, volvió a golpearlo, a empujarlo, a luchar contra su dominación pero varios segundos después se rindió, lo besó con fuerza, mordiendo sus labios, haciéndole daño, como él se lo estaba haciendo a ella. Él gruñía y siseaba molesto al ataque, pero la pegaba más a su cuerpo y la besaba con mayor intensidad.

Cuando la liberó del ataque de sus labios lo miró dolida, hacia ella misma y hacia él - ¿Por qué eres así Draco? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

Él presiono más fuerte en la unión de sus centros hasta pegarla completamente al librero y causando que apretara más el agarre de sus piernas en sus caderas – Esto es lo que soy Hermione - dijo él tomando su cabeza entre las manos y apretando más su centro, ella subió las manos y tomó un peldaño de arriba del librero para sostenerse – Y quiero lo que es mío, lo que me pertenece, lo que me prometiste…

-¿Por qué? - pregunto Hermione mirándolo con los ojos brillosos.

Él la miro unos segundos e hizo que lo observara con igual intensidad - ¡Porque te amo maldita sea! ¡Y no voy a perderte!

Lo miró estática a la vez que dejaba de respirar. Se lo dijo por fin, y eso mezclado con la fuerza de sus palabras, la intensidad de su mirada y la forma en como sus manos presionaron su cara era imposible pensar que no era cierto.

Esas dos palabras que lo cambiaban todo, lo sabía y en lo profundo de su alma escuchó un grito rogándole que lo repitiera, que le confesara desde el fondo de su ser que ella también lo amaba.

Pero no pudo…

Cerró los ojos a la vez que gemía por la sorpresa y la fuerza de esa declaración. Lo tomó del cuello para abrazarlo y besarlo afanosamente. Él la pegó más al librero pero se separó unos centímetros, varios segundos después, sin romper el beso entró en ella llegando hasta lo más profundo de su ser, y la impresión junto con la fuerza de sus movimientos, causo que gritara y rompiera el beso para respirar, enterrando la cabeza en su hombro y cerrando los ojos a la que vez que sentía como se apropiaba de todo lo que tenía que darle.

Los movimientos eran rápidos e imponentes. Ella apretaba fuerte el agarre de sus piernas, tenía un brazo en su cuello y el otro en el peldaño de madera encima de su cabeza, a la vez que repetía los movimientos y apretaba su cuello para sentir que tenía algún tipo de equilibrio. Él la poseía sin consideraciones ni respiro. Era un acto en el que quería tomarla por completo.

Besaba su cuello, apretaba las caderas para llegar más profundamente y unos minutos después ambos se besaron a la vez que gritaban mientras sentían que se desplomaban en el infinito.

Hermione hundió su cabeza en el cuello mientras se relajaba, al igual que Draco quien acariciaba su cabello y respiraba en contra de su hombro.

Cuando pudo recuperarse a sí misma, tranquilizar su respiración y su raciocinio lo golpeó en el hombro para que la dejara libre.

Él la bajó del librero, liberándola y se colocó a su lado para calmarse. Ella lo observó aturdida, estaba apoyado en el librero con la cabeza levantada y los ojos cerrados. Hermione bajó la mirada y se percató que ni siquiera se habían quitado la ropa, eso le hizo sentirse peor, por toda esa situación, él solo había llegado para tenerla, acostarse con ella, no le hablaba, no le había dado ninguna explicación solo quería… gozarla y después se quedaba a su lado, como si no existiera.

Se le humedecieron los ojos, a la vez que negaba con la cabeza y se mordía el labio. Podría haberle dicho que la amaba pero ese había sido un simple acto de posesión que le demostraba que Draco solo quería su cuerpo, su obediencia, y no su verdadero ser y no podía estar con alguien así – No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto Draco… - dijo negando con la cabeza mientras se esforzaba por no botar las lágrimas que la atosigaban - no soy solo un cuerpo con el que te puedes satisfacer, ¡soy más que eso! ¡Lárgate! – gritó limpiándose las lágrimas que la estaban ahogando y mirándolo con rabia.

Draco arrugó la cara a la vez que abría los ojos - ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? – preguntó ofuscado mirándola como si estuviera loca.

Salió de allí corriendo sin decir nada más y se metió en el cuarto, cerrando la puerta con un golpe seco y se tapó la boca para emitir un grito ahogado por la impotencia y tristeza que sentía.

Se quedó en la mitad del cuarto paralizada, con las manos en su boca y llorando ahogadamente. Era horrible, toda esa situación, lo que él había hecho. Hermione creía que eran algo más, que tenían futuro, había cambiado todo por él pero era mentira, no es tan importante para Draco como pensaba…

-_Alohomora_ - escuchó en la otra parte de la puerta y tembló al sentir que se abría.

Él no se había ido…

-Vete – volvió a repetir sin siquiera mirarlo, tensando todo su cuerpo.

Draco se acercó hasta donde estaba y la tomó del antebrazo. Al momento de sentir su roce empezó a removerse para alejarse de él pero tomó su otro brazo y la inmovilizo, de espaldas, no podía ver sus ojos, su cara, solo podía escucharlo, porque su boca estaba cerca del oído – No sé cómo demonios funciona tu cerebro Hermione, como llegaste a la conclusión de que para mí eres solo un cuerpo o toda esa cuerda de sandeces que dijiste hace un segundo atrás…

-Porque es cierto – dijo bajando la cabeza sin llorar, había dejado de hacerlo desde que él entró en su habitación, su orgullo no se lo permitía.

-No lo es – dijo él apretando el agarre de sus antebrazos.

Ella empezó a respirar entrecortadamente y se removió más fuerte para soltarse. Él entendió por fin que debía dejarla libre y se apartó un paso. Hermione se volteó y lo miró furiosa - ¿No lo es? – preguntó con un tono de voz un poco más agudo de lo normal y de la forma más irónica que pudo expresar en su vida – Entonces explícame el hecho de que tienes siete días que no me hablas, escribes, o sé algo de tu existencia, acabaste todo por tu soberbia estúpida y cuando llegas a mi casa ¡eres incapaz de decir dos palabras y me follas como si fuera una golfa! – gritó levantando las manos con frustración y mirándolo fijamente– Así que perdóname por no ser feliz por recibir tus sobras y tu forma de amor y lárgate de mi casa y de mi vida.

Él entrecerró los ojos y por unos segundos no dijo nada, quedó paralizado, su mirada vario como si estuviese sopesando cada palabra expresada, apretó los puños y sus labios formaron una línea. Estaban realizando un combate de miradas, ninguno de los dos apartaba la suya. Hermione lo miraba con rabia, dolida y todo su orgullo explotó haciendo que levantara la barbilla y lo observara completamente desafiante. Él la miraba molesto, altivo, como si no pudiese creer que haya emitido esas palabras.

Unos minutos después ya estaba desesperada ¿por qué demonios no hablaba?, se iba a quedar toda la vida mirándola, sin decir palabras, una parte de ella quería que se justificara, que se disculpara, pero es Draco Malfoy… no iba a hacer eso.

Lo observó unos segundos más y sintió como su pecho se retorcía. Él no iba a hablar y ya estaba cansada – Me hiciste daño – dijo lentamente en voz baja, aunque sabiendo que escuchaba cada palabra – esa noche y hoy…

Él apartó la mirada finalizando por fin la batalla que se estaba llevando acabo, ella no creía que se terminaría así, ya que estaba a un segundo de bajar la suya, pero él lo hizo primero a la vez que pasaba una mano por su cabeza y respiraba hondo calmándose.

Draco emitió un sonido mitad frustración y rabia y la miró completamente furioso – Lo sé Hermione – dijo en voz baja - ¡Maldita sea! – Gruño alejándose dos pasos de ella - ¡Eso no era lo que tenía que pasar! – Gritó molesto – pero llegué y estabas con esa maldita ropa, tu cabello alborotado, y yo… ¡por las bolas de Merlín! – Se pasó la mano por el cabello viéndose más frustrado que antes – Yo no soy así y no quiero serlo… ¡¿Qué mierda has hecho conmigo Hermione?

-¿Yo? – Preguntó Hermione horrorizada – no me culpes por lo que acaba de pasar Draco…

-Claro que te culpo – dijo mirándola fijamente y haciendo que se estremeciera – porque yo no soy esta persona Hermione, no me vuelvo loco al creer que alguien se va apartar de mí, no persigo a mujeres que me abandonaron ni mucho menos me descontrolo de esa forma…

La castaña negó con la cabeza, sin poder moverse, abrazándose a sí misma y con los ojos llorosos, ¿qué estaba diciendo? ¿Qué solo con ella hace que haga es esas cosas?, Dios, él la confundía, la enternecía, a veces quería matarlo y otras abrazarlo, sobre todo cuando decía esas cosas que mostraban más de lo que quería enseñar – Yo no te abandone – dijo terca mirándolo fijamente – tu terminaste todo, no yo.

Ambos se quedaron callados y evitaron verse por unos segundos. Ella observaba la pared fijamente tratando de sopesar sus sentimientos, la maldita emoción de verlo estaba llenando su pecho y alejando el dolor de los días anteriores… no quería que eso sucediera, necesitaba ese resentimiento para no tirársele encima, para no abrazarlo fuertemente - ¿Qué haces aquí Draco? - preguntó unos minutos después, cuando se veía que él no tenía intención de hablar.

Draco suspiró hondo y se apartó dos pasos – Te quiero de vuelta – contestó con voz segura y Hermione lo miró asombrada, de todas las evasivas y respuestas que podía hacerle nunca creyó que él diría eso.

-No voy a volver a la Universidad – declaró mirándolo con reproche – entiendo que estés acostumbrado a que se haga todo lo que deseas pero así te cueste aceptarlo esta vez no vas a ganar.

Él respiró hondo y rodó los ojos como si hubiese dicho lo más absurdo del mundo – Quisiera saber en qué mundo vives tu – le dijo molesto – porque desde un año atrás todo se hace como tú quieres no viceversa.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza – Eso es falso y lo sabes, yo siempre te he escuchado y he apoyado lo que querías, esta es la primera vez que te he pedido algo y sabes que es lo que siempre he querido, mis sueños y tú lo rechazaste por pura soberbia, egoísmo…

Draco bufó y apretó sus manos hasta volverla puños - Eres la mujer más exasperante, terca y orgullosa que he conocido en mi vida – dijo él molesto mientras caminaba de un lado a otro – en un momento quiero matarte y en el otro quiero… - negó con la cabeza – ya sabes lo que quiero hacerte, te lo acabo de demostrar…

-Follarme como una golfa – repitió Hermione cerrando los ojos alejando el dolor que sintió por esa declaración.

Cuando los abrió Draco estaba cerca, muy cerca, tanto que instintivamente se apartó un paso aunque él no se lo permitió, tomó su cara entre sus manos y la levantó un poco para que lo mirara fijamente – Deja de repetir esa mierda – le siseo molesto – porque sabes tan bien que yo que no es cierto, que nunca te he considerado o tratado así… - respiró aceleradamente, como si estuviese controlando – me vuelves loco Hermione – le dijo entre dientes.

-¿Loco? – preguntó en voz baja, respirando entrecortadamente.

-Toda tu lo hace – dijo como si le costara decir las palabras, la miraba fijamente y sus manos la agarraban con fuerza aunque los pulgares la acariciaban circularmente, haciendo que se estremeciera por dentro – Tu voz, tus labios, tu cuerpo… - ella apretó los labios y él la miró exasperado – No solamente tu cuerpo me vuelve loco Hermione, toda tu lo hace, me exaspera tus deseos de salvar al mundo, la forma inocente en como aceptas que todos se aprovechen de ti, tu deseo absurdo de ayudar a cada imbécil ser viviente de la puta tierra, tus ansias de proteger y apoyar a cada patético proyecto que se te aparece. Y yo tiendo a ser egoísta cuando se trata de ti… la verdad lo tiendo a ser con todo lo que me interesa.

Hermione apretó los labios hasta convertirlos en una línea y negó con la cabeza - Sé que lo eres, además de ser un insufrible soberbio, pero yo merezco más que eso.

Draco asintió y suspiró hondo - Lo sé – bufó y negó con la cabeza - es como si no tuviese control – dijo en voz tan baja que empezó a preguntarse si se lo decía a ella o a él mismo – ansió la forma en que me acaricias o cuando duermo con tu mano acariciando mi cabello, tus palabras y risa… me haces sentir… maldita sea… me haces sentir Hermione, es preferible no hacerlo ¿no lo entiendes?

Hermione lo miró con los ojos llorosos negando con la cabeza y recordando esas dos palabras que había pronunciado antes, cuanto le debió haber costado – Es bueno sentir Draco… - dijo en voz baja, con dificultad por la forma en como la tenía agarrada.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó él soltándola - ¿qué es lo bueno de actuar como actué ese día? Actué de la misma forma que mi padre ¿eso es lo que quieres?

Hermione negó con la cabeza y se mordió el labio – Te quiero a ti… y no eres nada como tu padre – declaró fervientemente – y tú me quieres a mí – dijo sintiéndose más segura que antes – pero igual no voy a volver a la Universidad contigo y sabes que tengo razón, que tu ese día…

Draco bufó y la liberó apartándose un paso haciendo que ella dejara de hablar – ¡La cague! ¿Ya? ¿Eso es lo querías escuchar?

Hermione lo miró fijamente - Podrías dejar de estar en defensiva, para empezar, y si, es exactamente lo que quiero escuchar, actuaste como un imbécil, además que me ofendiste por cosas que ya te he pedido perdón y que creí superada.

Él la miró y asintió imperceptiblemente unos segundos después, haciéndole entender que ella tenía razón.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto tiempo en volver a mí?

Draco se volteó y caminó hacia la ventana - Tenía que pensar algunas cosas...

Hermione bufó – ¿y tuviste que tener siete días para hacerlo? No te entiendo.

Draco asintió y la miró fijamente – No es fácil sentir que pierdes el control Hermione… además ¿es verdad lo que me dijiste? – Preguntó ansioso - ¿sientes que abandonaste todo por mí?

Hermione se tensó y lo miró fijamente. Draco se acercó y la observó fijamente – Es una vida distinta… - dijo en voz baja.

–Pensé que estabas contenta con ella, que al estar conmigo eras feliz ¿no fue eso lo que me dijiste? - Asintió tragándose el nudo en la garganta que se le estaba formando – pero no era cierto… sientes que te estoy quitando todo ¿tus sueños?

Ella se acercó un paso y lo miró fijamente – Estaba ofuscada…

Draco negó con la cabeza – Tal vez estabas siendo sincera y al ser mía piensas que te estoy privando de todo lo que quieres…

Hermione negó y lo miró aturdida - Dijiste que lo querías todo de mí, pero eso forma parte de quien soy yo Draco. Sí, soy tuya, como tanto me lo repetiste ese día, pero no puedo olvidarme de todo, no puedo dejar de ser yo misma y es lo que me estabas pidiendo, no puedo encerrar eso en un closet y olvidarlo… a eso me refería.

Draco asintió pensativamente – Esa es una de las cosas que he estado pensando Hermione, y no te lo estoy pidiendo, no serias la mujer que yo… que eres - rectificó rápidamente aunque sabía lo que no quería volver a repetir, lo que sentía - si no te importaran todos los malditos desvalidos del planeta…

Hermione sonrió por primera vez y se acercó otro paso. Por lo menos sabía que él había entendido, bajó la mirada y recordó cómo empezó esa conversación, su declaración de que "_la quería de vuelta_" – No puedo volver contigo Draco – él la observó confundido – esto es algo que tengo que hacer entiendo que pienses que soy tu propiedad, pero soy un ser pensante y tienes que aceptarme completa, incluyendo esa parte que te exaspera y que quieres matar…

Draco sonrió ligeramente y asintió – Ya me di cuenta de eso… y no te estoy pidiendo que regreses – dijo por fin unos segundos después.

Ella se detuvo y lo miró asombrada, ¿estaba diciendo…? sonrió y lo miró entre emocionada y aliviada – ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso? ¿Nada de soy tuya y tengo que obedecerte hasta el final de los tiempos? – Preguntó sarcásticamente - ¿nada de que estamos en la época de los cavernícolas y me tienes que tomar del cabello para jalarme a la caverna?

Él sonrió de medio lado y la miró divertido – Puedes trabajar en el Ministerio…

Hermione bufó bajito y rodó los ojos – No estaba pidiendo permiso… pero gracias.

Draco rió y cerró los ojos - No tenemos que irnos lejos Hermione - dijo él en voz baja - ¿Quieres trabajar siempre en el Ministerio? – preguntó jalándola por el brazo y haciendo que se acercara– porque si eso es lo que quieres puedes hacerlo, no te estoy obligando a nada.

-Eso no fue lo que me pareció hace siete días…

Draco suspiró hondo – Te lo dije, no estaba actuando como yo, y no quiero… perderte.

Ella acarició su mejilla - No me voy a ninguna parte.

-Eso no es lo que me parecía siete días atrás.

-Pues a mí me parece que actué acorde para responder a tus alegatos de que era tuya y que tenía que actuar cómo, dónde y cuándo quisieras - dijo Hermione resentida.

Draco suspiró hondo – Tiendo a sobreactuar contigo, lo que sucedió hace unos minutos lo demuestra… pero he venido y no voy a irme – dijo él tranquilamente.

-¿Por qué no querías que viniera aquí? - le preguntó ella tratando de entender.

-Ya te lo dije, soy un ser egoísta Hermione, te quiero solo para mí, para siempre, no quiero compartirte, sé que cualquier proyecto en el que te embarques te aleja de mi... y si me conoces sabes que detesto perder... siempre juego para ganar, no soy una serpiente por nada...

Hermione lo miró unos segundos y asintió - Yo acepte ser tu esposa, estar contigo siempre, pero esto, nosotros, no es lo único que soy Draco, no puedes pretender que toda mi vida seas tú, que no trabaje o no persiga mis sueños.

Draco bufó ofuscado y apretó más el agarre en sus piernas - No pretendo mantenerte prisionera Hermione – Eenarcó una ceja y él bufó - -Ya me disculpe sobre eso… - dijo él tajantemente.

-No, no lo hiciste - dijo ella aunque lo miro más comprensivamente, tal vez su expresión "_la cague_" o el solo estar allí signifique eso, pero Hermione necesitaba más.

-Tenías razón - dijo como si fuera lo que más le costara en el planeta, y a cierta manera lo era, si alguien le molestaba estar equivocado o creía que era un acto de debilidad era a Draco Malfoy.

Ella suspiró y se relajó – Gracias… - dijo terminando de cortar las distancias y abrazándolo por la cintura.

Respiró hondo al sentir su calor y su aroma, mientras cerraba los ojos y se relajaba. Retumbaron en su interior las palabras "no quiero perderte" y de nuevo pensó en Ron. Ella era la culpable de eso, ella fue la que lo engaño y él hizo un esfuerzo para olvidar todo.

Claro, todo era más fácil si estaba en su entorno, alejada de todo riesgo, pero allí, expuesta, él no tenía control, pero lo que no entendía es que no lo necesitaba, que no quería estar con más nadie.

¿Cómo se lo hacía entender?

Hermione acarició su pecho con una mano y sonrió cuando él la abrazo – Tienes que confiar en mí, en mis palabras, no vas a perderme… - se tensó y cerró los ojos fuertemente - hay algo que tienes que saber…

Él se apartó y ella suspiró hondo, eso era otra batalla que venía pero había aprendido una lección muy importante un año atrás y no podía volver a cometer el mismo error – Ron está trabajando en el comité…

Draco se apartó otro paso y ella observó cómo apretaba la mandíbula y la miraba molesto.

-No lo sabía – dijo mirándolo conciliatoriamente – me enteré cuando llegué allí, solo trabaja medio día y… salí con él una vez con Harry – agregó rápidamente – pero estoy contigo – aclaró mirándolo fijamente – no quiero estar con más nadie ¿entiendes?

Él la miró unos minutos y asintió lentamente - ¿Y qué está haciendo el en el proyecto? No creo que tenga suficientes neuronas para unir una palabra con otra, además ¿qué mierda puede decir si lo más cerca que estuvo de uno fue el que se nos escapó por culpa de San Potter?

Hermione negó la cabeza y bajó la mirada para alejar una pequeña sonrisa que se quería revelar y suspiró hondo encogiéndose de hombros – Dobby fue un gran elfo – anunció mirando al vacío recordando al pequeño elfo con añoranza e ignoro el ceño fruncido de Draco – Ron no sabe nada, pero imagino que lo están usando para ¿Cómo fue que dijiste? Hacer ver que están haciendo un buen trabajo cuando en verdad no lo hacen…

Draco bufó y caminó unos pasos para la ventana. Ella se acercó a él y lo abrazó de espalda apoyando la cabeza en la espalda un momento y después la levantó para poner la barbilla en su omoplato, era muy alto. Él se tensó y negó con la cabeza – Estoy segundo que al imbécil solo lo mueven deseos altruistas… - dijo en voz baja, controlada, sin rechazar la caricia pero sin ser parte activa de la misma.

Hermione respiró hondo y lo abrazó más fuerte – Lo que Ron quiera no importa… yo soy tuya, de más nadie… tu esposa dentro de unos meses y después de terminar esto nos iremos - dijo en voz baja casi en su oído como si estuviese arrullándolo – no tengo que quedarme en este sitio ni trabajar en el Ministerio, buscaremos un nuevo futuro, nuevos sueños, pero esto tengo que hacerlo…

Draco asintió lentamente respirando hondo y se volteó para mirarla fijamente analizándola, como si estuviese estudiando la veracidad de sus palabras y de lo que iba a hacer. Unos minutos después sacó una caja de terciopelo del bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón y Hermione frunció el ceño extrañada, aunque unos segundos después toda su expresión cambio y se convirtió en asombro cuando observo como abría la caja y mostraba un anillo de diamante rosado, elegantemente cortado, seguramente laborado por duendes, y que se veía extremadamente costoso - ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó con voz ahogada.

Él busco su mano izquierda y se lo colocó en el dedo corazón suavemente, mirándola con tal intensidad que sentía que la quemaba – Era de mi madre – dijo tranquilamente – mi padre se lo dio cuando nací, como un regalo por tenerme y era su joya favorita, cuando tenía diez años me lo regalo, me dijo que se lo diera a la mujer con la que iba a casarme.

Ella abrió los labios y lo miró asombrada – No puedo usar eso…

Draco rodó los ojos exasperado - Quiero que lo uses como símbolo de nuestro compromiso.

Hermione abrió la boca desmesuradamente y miró la joya que era bastante exuberante, tenía corte cuadrado y el diamante era hermoso – Es demasiado… era de tu madre…

Miró a Draco y negó con la cabeza, era demasiado vistoso, costoso, y su corazón se llenó de tanta calidez y creció tanto que sentía que debía alejarse un poco para poder controlarse, antes de poder detenerse, salió del cuarto hacía la sala.

Se paró frente a la chimenea y se abrazó a si misma mientras veía el anillo. Draco llegó unos segundos después, lo sintió así no lo viera, se colocó detrás de su espalda y apoyó las manos en su cadera pegándola a su cuerpo. Hermione dejó caer la cabeza en su hombro mientras veía el diamante, eso lo hacía todo más real, ese joya, le hacía sentir que estaba más cerca de ser la Señora Malfoy, más que las palabras que pronuncio unos segundos atrás y ese pensamiento por un lado le llenaba de excitación pero por el otro le asustaba, sobre todo después de lo que paso una semana atrás, sabía quién era Draco Malfoy pero no quería perder su identidad por él – No voy a ser mujer florero – dijo mirando la chimenea.

Escuchó como él reía burlonamente y casi lo golpea en una costilla – No creo que eso pasara nunca… creo que eres capaz de patearme el culo si sugiero algo parecido a eso… como paso unos días atrás.

Hermione se relajó y suspiró hondo – Esto es demasiado Draco… - dijo señalando la joya.

-Quiero que todos sepan que tienes dueño… - dijo él apretando el agarre de sus caderas.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, ya se imaginaba que algo así le iba a decir en esos momentos, además imaginaba quien era "todos". Rodó los ojos y casi se separa de él pero no se lo permitió, sino que la apretó más fuerte – No puedo creer que seas tan posesivo… idiota… intransigente… me dan ganas golpearte – dijo cerrando las manos en puño y tensándose a la vez que emitía un bufido molesto, trato de apartarse pero él no la dejo ir de su lado.

Draco rió y besó su cuello – Ese soy yo Hermione ya me conoces… – suspiró hondo y miró el cuarto – sabes que tengo un apartamento en Londres…

Ella se tensó y respiró hondo – Me gusta mi cuarto…

-Es demasiado pequeño… - dijo él y así no lo viera sabía que estaba arrugando la cara – y si voy a venir acá cada noche…

Se volteó y lo miró inquisitivamente – No le di permiso para que viniera cada noche Señor Malfoy…

Él sonrió de medio lado y la atrajo a su cuerpo – Pero vendré Señorita Granger, y este cuarto es demasiado pequeño.

Hermione rodó los ojos y se encogió de hombros – Me gusta mi cuarto Draco – aunque no pudo evitar reír por lo ilógico de la situación, habían tenido la que podía ser la más importante conversación desde que estaban juntos, le había entregado un anillo de compromiso y no podían dejar de pelear por sus gustos de arquitectura.

El rubio tomó su barbilla y se enserió completamente haciendo que ella hiciera lo mismo – Estoy dándote mi confianza Hermione, aunque todas las células de mi cuerpo me gritan que te aleje de este sitio– ella tragó grueso y lo miró fijamente_ "y de él" _le susurró el ambiente así Draco no lo haya dicho – porque es cierto lo que me dijiste esa noche… solo espero que no hagas nada por perderla…

Hermione asintió y lo abrazó fuertemente hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho, tembló al sentir la fuerza de sus palabras y cerró los ojos al sentir como él la abrazaba.

Su alma le gritaba que ese era un buen momento, que podía decirle que lo amaba, repetirle esas palabras que él le dijo varias horas atrás y así que quede todo claro entre ellos, abrió la boca en contra de su pecho pero no pudo decir nada, no consiguió la voz o lograr decirle la verdad.

¿Por qué fue incapaz de decirle que lo amaba?, ¿qué está mal con ella? Él le está dando todo, confianza, por fin, perdón, comprensión, está tratando de luchar con su soberbia y entregándole lo que necesita ¿por qué le cuesta vocalizar que ella quiere hacer lo mismo por él?

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	20. Verdades

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J K ROWLING, solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola :D, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

* * *

_Actualidad. Nueva York. Navidad._

Hermione suspiró hondo mientras cerraba los ojos.

Él le había dado oportunidad tras oportunidad, había comprendido lo que para ella era importante, le apoyo incluso cuando no lo quería ni lo deseaba.

La dejo ir únicamente porque ella quería superarse, cumplir sus deseos, hacer lo que siempre quiso.

Abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente, en algún momento del relato se había movido hasta la ventana y se había sentado en el borde, en unos instantes miraba la calle cubierta de nieve, por lo menos la tormenta había menguado, y en otros la observaba a ella.

¿Por qué todo entre ellos tenía que ser tan difícil?

Esa pregunta era estúpida ya que sabía la respuesta. Porque eran dos personalidades que chocaban, eran tan afines y tan distintos que cada cosa que se presentaba se volvía una pequeña batalla, además la crianza de él no fue fácil. Tantas normas, reglas, deber ser, todo había sido rígido, impuesto que hacía que su forma de ver la vida no fuera como la de ella.

Para Hermione el amor era entendimiento, libertad y entrega.

Para Draco era entrega, posesión y protección.

Tal vez ambas ideas se podrían unir en vez de chocar y lo hicieron… ella hizo que lo hicieran, hasta que… suspiro hondo y se levantó del mueble.

Caminó lentamente sin decir una palabra, sentía la mirada de él en su espalda, siguiéndola en cada milímetro de distancia, pero no volteó.

Suspiró hondo mientras recordaba las razones por las que había viajado a verlo. Tenía muchas cosas por las cuales estar allí esa noche.

_Decir la verdad._

_Pedir perdón._

En un principio de la noche en su pecho retumbaba la opción de _regresar con él_, rogar incluso, si era necesario, por otra oportunidad. Ya no se sentía tan optimista, ahora sabía que eso no era una opción, él no la recibiría de vuelta, toda su actuación de amnésico y la rabia que bullía de su ser lo demostraba.

Llegó a la mesa, a su bolso, que había dejado tirado descuidadamente desde que empezó todo ese martirio y abrió el compartimiento pequeño.

Necesitaba buscar la última cosa que quería hacer en esa reunión. _Devolver lo que no era suyo._

Sacó la pequeña caja y respiró hondo cuando sintió su peso en las manos, algunas veces pasaba horas viéndolo acostada en su cama y perdida en los recuerdos.

Era reconfortarte a veces ver una prueba de que su amor por ella existió.

Otras veces sentía la imperiosa necesidad de botarlo, tirarlo lejos y desaparecerlo del mapa, ya que una parte de ella lo odiaba. Como si un objeto inanimado mereciera el odio de una persona, como si fuera capaz de ser culpable de todo…

En todas sus imaginaciones, sus sueños, los constantes _"y si"_ con los que se torturaba, ese objeto desaparecía, nunca lo usaba y nunca paso lo que paso por consecuencia de eso…

Sabe que un simple anillo no es el culpable… pero su inconsciente quería creer que lo era.

Tal vez todos lo sean, ella por idiota, Draco por obtuso e impulsivo… y… no, no quiere pensar más en él.

Se obligó a respirar hondo para alejar los sentimientos negativos que desearía nunca tener y levantó la cabeza, obligándose a continuar, a cumplir por lo menos con alguna parte del objeto que la trajo allí.

Miró a Draco y casi sonrió por como él la observaba con el ceño fruncido y una gran interrogante en su expresión.

Él todavía no sabía qué diablos tenía entre las manos.

Se acercó lentamente hasta quedar frente a frente. Él no se movió ni un centímetro y al estar sentado quedaba un poco más bajo que ella, solo un poco, sus ojos estaban a la altura de la boca de Hermione y por un segundo ella se estremeció. Sentía su mirada quemando en esa parte de su anatomía.

Ella tomó su mano lentamente, casi creyendo que él la iba a retirar o iba a tener una reacción violenta de esas que ha experimentado en el largo de la noche.

Ambos tenían todos sus sentimientos a flor de piel.

Pero sorprendentemente no la rechazo, ni la alejo, permitió que hiciera lo que quisiera.

Hermione subió lentamente la mano y colocó la palma para arriba, él siguió el movimiento lentamente, paralizado, sin todavía entender que estaba haciendo o que pretendía Hermione.

Sus ojos se encontraron y ella sintió como los suyos se humedecían por la fuerza de esa mirada, por la cercanía, por lo que sentía en ese momento, era tanto el anhelo de intensificar ese toque que su cuerpo literalmente dolía. Además iba a perder una parte de ella.

Una parte que amaba y odiaba al mismo tiempo.

Algo que significaba tanto para ambos, una promesa… rota, incumplida, caducada, no importaba porque había existido y nadie podía quitarle eso.

Dejó la caja en su palma abierta y Draco bajó la mirada al sentir el peso. Ella sintió como él se tensaba al ver la misma figura de terciopelo que una vez le había entregado. La miró de nuevo y ella tembló por la rabia que encontró en ellos, y el dolor… Dios, se le quebró el corazón al detallar eso de su interior.

Ella sonrió triste, sin apartarse de él, aunque sabía que en ese momento sería lo más sabio - Lamento haber tardado tanto en devolverlo - él volvió a ver la caja y la miró a ella, sin hablar, sin moverse - esto ya no me pertenece, es tu derecho recuperarlo y entregárselo a quien vaya a ser tu esposa, como tu madre te lo pidió cuando te lo regalo.

Se apartó un poco y lo observó con tanto dolor que se estremeció, creyó que ya no podía sentir más dolor, de nuevo se había equivocado.

-Espero que quien sea la nueva dueña de ese regalo sepa valorarlo, que te amé y sea la adecuada para compartir tu vida… te lo mereces.

Él no se movía, miraba la caja con una mezcla de pesar y rabia, a la vez que empezaba a respirar aceleradamente.

Ella camino varios pasos atrás, abrazándose a sí misma, y unos segundos después tropezó con algo en su espalda haciendo que trastabillara, volteó confundida y encontró el sillón verde con su chaqueta enrollada sin cuidado.

La tomó inmediatamente porque sentía más frio del que había experimentado en años. Había dejado la última parte de Draco Malfoy que existía en ella. Lo último que le quedaba y ahora, extrañamente se sentía vacía.

Era irónico que añorara al artículo que por tanto tiempo culpo por lo que pasó… hasta que entendió que no eran los objetos los culpables. Eran las personas.

Se abrigó con su chaqueta y se abrazó a si misma acercándose a la chimenea - Todo lo que crees que paso esa noche no es cierto Draco - ella suspiró hondo y sintió el vapor del fuego de la chimenea.

Aunque sorprendentemente la sensación de calidez nunca llego.

Ella volteó y lo observó. Seguía mirando la caja, aunque se veía que no estaba allí, que estaba perdido en su subconsciente y segundos después como si sintiera que ella lo miraba levantó su cara y la miró serio, de nuevo su expresión inescrutable llego para confundirla.

Para que no leyera lo que estaba sintiendo.

-¿Mas mentiras Hermione? - le preguntó con voz honda, oscura, nunca había escuchado ese tono de voz antes.

Ella sonrió, obviando su tono, debía aceptar que habían muchas cosas que ya no conocía de Draco, así le doliera. Cerró los ojos negando con la cabeza - La verdad Draco - dijo mirándolo fijamente - creo que es hora que por fin sepas la verdad.

-¿Si? - preguntó irónicamente - ¿Y por qué tardaste tanto tiempo en contarme tu supuesta "verdad" Hermione? - pregunto levantándose de donde estaba sentando y guardando el anillo en el bolsillo izquierdo - ¿por qué? Según tu han pasado dos años ¡Dos años! - dijo en un tono más fuerte mientras empezó a rodearla.

Hermione bajó la mirada y pasó una mano por su cabeza – Un año y diez meses… ese es exactamente el tiempo que ha pasado, y la razón es porque me entere hace poco también Draco, y porque… tu desapareciste, nunca supe dónde estabas… hasta ahora. Además… - en ese momento se detuvo, no quería contar los meses que paso en un Hospital, no quería hablar de eso… - eso no importa Draco… lo importante es que estoy aquí.

-Más mentiras Hermione ¿No te cansas? - le preguntó - desde que llegaste no haces más que mentirme.

Hermione cerró los ojos y sonrió. Se apartó de él y abrió su bolso de nuevo, buscando algo en específico, un pequeño plan de contingencia que había sido lo suficientemente precavida en realizar, cuando lo consiguió le enseño la pequeña botella por unos segundos antes de dejarla en la mesa.

Se miraron unos segundos y él la observaba extrañado.

-Fuiste tan bueno en pociones como yo, sabes qué es eso, ¿lo necesitas? ¿Quieres que lo tome Draco?

Él se acercó dando tres zancadas y tomó el frasco, lo agitó suavemente y miró el líquido que en primer momento se veía como agua pero quien conozca de pociones sabe que no lo es – ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías esto?

-¿Para usarlo desde el principio? - preguntó Hermione sonriendo irónicamente - no lo iba a malgastar con algo que ambos sabíamos Draco, todo lo que te he contado lo conoces tan bien como yo, así lo niegues – respiro hondo relajando sus hombros, o tratando de hacerlo - pero esta parte… esta parte crees que la sabes, pero eran tus estúpidos miedos, terquedad e incapacidad de ver más allá de lo aparente lo que reaccionaron a ella.

-Aquí tienes suficiente Veritaserum para decir la verdad por más de doce horas Hermione - dijo riendo sarcásticamente - ¿de verdad quieres probarme?

-Tú no recuerdas nada – declaró mirándolo retadoramente.

-Lo sé - dijo batiendo la botella - y tu mientes.

Ella le arrancó la botella de las manos y se la bebió rápidamente, mirándolo fijamente, retándolo a que pensara que había cambiado la mezcla antes de llegar a sus labios o que era algo distinto al suero de la verdad – Empecemos – declaró al ver que él no iba a hacer nada de eso.

* * *

_Londres. Un año y diez meses atrás._

Hermione miraba su dedo corazón mordiéndose el labio fuertemente y sintiéndose ansiosa.

No quería usarlo en público y no sabía bien por qué, era hermoso aunque más grande de lo normal y la piedra rosada te envolvía, además que era de él, garantizaba que ahora estaban bien y que iban a tener un futuro.

Habían pasado casi tres meses desde que él llego a su casa, que le dijo que la amaba y ella se sentía feliz.

Estaban casi todos las noches juntos, caminaban por Londres, comían en restaurantes o paseaban por algún lugar turístico. Él generalmente la esperaba en las puertas del Ministerio y al final de cada noche se iban a su casa con un Draco refunfuñando con lo pequeño del sitio.

Habían pasado algunas noches en hoteles y otras en el apartamento de él, pero generalmente quedaban en su casa.

Los fines de semana los pasaban con Theo, viajando, todo había regresado a la normalidad… o a una nueva rutina donde pasaban tiempo juntos, felices y ella se sentía completamente llena, ya que estaba haciendo lo que quería y estaba con él.

Lo tenía todo…

No le había dicho a nadie que estaban juntos pero tampoco era algo privado, que cada quien asumiera lo que quisiera. Tampoco le había contado nada a Ron.

Aunque sabía que debía hacerlo.

Ron seguía insistiendo con la misma fuerza de antes, cada día era un pequeño martirio y Hermione se encontraba desesperada porque pasaran los seis meses rápido.

Había tenido una conversación muy seria con él dos días atrás, dejándole claro por enésima vez que no podía estar con él, que solo podían ser amigos si quería y él se fue sin decir una palabra. De verdad no entendía que más podía hacer.

Ya había hablado hasta con Harry y él le prometió que la iba a ayudar, pero no era fácil, Ron era muy terco.

Por lo menos Draco sabía que ella estaba trabajando con Ron. Al principio fue un poco tenso, pero ahora estaban bien, tal vez porque entendió que ella de verdad no quería nada con Ron, estaba cumpliendo su promesa… estaba intentando confiar en ella.

Le contaba de su trabajo pero siempre obviaba a Ron, y se había dado cuenta que ellos no eran nada, ni siquiera amigos, solo simples conocidos en un lugar de trabajo y ella evitaba por todos los medios quedar sola con él, salir con él o hacer algo que pudiera mermar de alguna forma la confianza de Draco.

Y Draco… él la iba a volver loca, literalmente, nunca había estado tan enamorada de alguien, ya lo había aceptado, era una idiota al no decirlo pero por lo menos sabía lo que sentía.

Lo reconoció esa primera noche en su casa después que le entrego el anillo, ella había pasado toda la noche viéndolo dormir, acariciando su cabello y su espalda, alegre por tenerlo y allí entendió una vez por todas que lo amaba intensamente.

El día anterior casi se lo dice aunque a la final no lo hizo, estaba tardando mucho en hacerlo y pronto tendría que terminar de declararse. Aunque eso que estaba haciendo era una especie de declaración al mundo.

Iba a salir usando su anillo de compromiso. Aunque ese acto de alguna manera le hacía sentirse inquieta, ansiosa, y la verdad algo dentro de ella le decía que no debía hacerlo, pero asumía que era pura cobardía, se repetía varias veces que debía ser valiente, comportarse como una Gryffindor.

Además él tenía razón en lo que le dijo el día anterior, ella también quería mostrar que iba a ser su esposa.

Sonrió al recordar esa cita. Salió del Ministerio sonriendo ampliamente al encontrarlo en el frente esperándola, como ya se había hecho costumbre desde días anteriores.

-¿Por qué no estas usando tu anillo Hermione? - le preguntó Draco como saludo mirándola fijamente con las manos en los bolsillos y el ceño fruncido.

Ella se sonrojó intensamente y lo miró acusatoriamente a la vez que miraba a los lados para descubrir si alguien había visto o escuchado lo que él casi gritaba al cielo.

No había nadie cerca.

Terminó de salir del Ministerio y tomó su brazo, en una acción que decía mas que mil palabras, que le decía que estaba con él, demostraba afecto en público y él sabía que lo odiaba, pero de alguna forma parecía correcto en ese momento. Lo empujó para que caminara - Es demasiado grande - refunfuño ella entrelazando su mano en la de él y caminando hacia el pequeño restaurante donde iban a cenar.

Había sido una imbécil, generalmente lo llevaba en el bolso o en un comportamiento de la túnica y se lo ponía segundos antes que él llegara a buscarla, siempre lo usaba cuando estaban juntos y lo escondía, pero esa noche lo había olvidado completamente. Tampoco era la primera vez que le pasaba. Esa era una excusa patética, pero no peor que las anteriores, que se le había olvidado o que se lavó la cara y lo dejo en el lavamanos o la más ilógica y absurda de todas… que no le combinaba con lo que tenía puesto.

Generalmente eran suficientes para que Draco olvidara el tema.

Ese día Hermione había escogido un vestido de coctel verde esmeralda con corte en u, las mangas sueltas por los brazos y debajo de la rodilla. En el baño diez minutos atrás había guardo su túnica en el pequeño bolso y se quitó su moño de cebolla dejándolo suelto con los rulos cayéndole en la espalda.

_Gracias Ginny_ - volvió a declarar mentalmente al ver como su cabello se amoldaba calmadamente.

Estaba usando tacones, lo cual causo que Ron ese día la mirara extrañado y confuso, ella nunca usaba zapatos así, pero esa noche era especial, iba a cenar en un restaurante bastante elegante con Draco.

En el mundo muggle…

Él tenia puesto un traje con corbata, que ella le había escogido ya que no podía usar un traje de gala, se vería extraño, y aunque había refunfuñado un poco al final lo uso y se veía… extremadamente atractivo.

Lo miró de arriba a abajo suspirando hondo al detallar el traje negro de tres piezas con la corbata de un color verde igual a su vestido.

Además tenía el cabello para atrás pero con unos mechones rebeldes que se le iban a la frente y los ojos grises más brillantes que nunca por el reflejo de la luna.

Todo eso unido lo hacía ver como hombre más hermoso que ella haya observado en su vida.

-Eres un hombre sumamente atractivo Draco - dijo mirándolo picara y apretando más su agarre.

Draco rió divertido y la atrajo a su cuerpo jalando el brazo que ella tenía apretado - Lo sé Hermione.

Ella lo miró haciéndole ver que era un pretensioso engreído y Draco sonrió de medio lado - A veces me pregunto qué hago contigo… - anunció juguetonamente y la expresión de él cambio, se volvió seria.

-¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?

Ella sonrojó ante esa invitación sexual, se volteó hasta quedar en su frente y se detuvo haciendo que él hiciera lo mismo.

Lo miró fijamente por unos segundos, acarició su mejilla y abrió la boca para decirle que no tenía que demostrar nada, porque ella lo amaba, eso era más que razón suficiente. Él la tomo del cuello con una mano y la atrajo a su cuerpo antes que pudiera hablar - ¿Qué haces? - preguntó asustada viendo a todos los lados y olvidando su antigua declaración.

La miró de arriba a abajo apreciativamente y sonrió como si le divirtiera el estremecimiento que sintió por la situación y su roce -Te sienta bien el verde.

Estaban a tan pocos centímetros que sus narices se rozaban y ella sonrió al notar el brillo divertido de su mirada - Y tú te ves hermoso en ropa muggle - Draco se acercó otro paso y ella se tensó más - Estamos en la calle - declaró horrorizada.

-Corrección - dijo acariciando su mejilla con la nariz - estamos en un callejón oscuro.

Ella miró a todos lados y detalló el sitio por primera vez, efectivamente en algún momento la había llevado a ese sitio escondidos de todos los transeúntes.

_Serpiente rastrera_ - la había acorralado y ella no se dio cuenta.

Antes de que ella lo insultara por lo poco sutil del escondite Draco acorto las distancias y unió sus labios. La beso profundamente, hambriento, apasionado y ella respondió con la misma fuerza, rozando su lengua y arqueando la espalda para pegarse más a él mientras lo abrazaba del cuello, en un momento del beso sonrió porque había doblado un pie para arriba como si se tratara de una escena de película.

Unos minutos después él la dejo libre y acarició con un dedo sus labios enrojecidos - Hola - dijo en un susurro sonriendo.

Hermione sonrió y acarició su mejilla suavemente con la otra mano descansando en su pecho - Hola - dijo pegándose a su pecho y suspirando cuando él rodeo su cintura. - ¿Qué tal tu día?

-Aburrido - contestó él encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Todavía? - preguntó ella enarcando una ceja.

Draco sonrió y apretó un poco más su agarre - Ya no - ella asintió y beso sus labios suavemente - ¿Por qué no usas tu anillo Hermione? - preguntó tranquilamente, aunque con una mano en su cintura, como si pretendiera tomarla si ella trataba de escapar.

Hermione rodó los ojos al descubrir que su técnica anterior no había funcionado esa vez y colocó sus dos manos en el pecho - Es demasiado grande, temo que se me pierda o me lo roben… lo uso cuando estamos juntos.

Draco negó con la cabeza - Quiero que lo uses, que todos sepan…

-Que eres mi dueño… - dijo rodando los ojos y con tono irónico.

-No - dijo él besando su cuello - que vas a ser mi esposa.

Ella sonrió y acaricio su mejilla. Asintió mientras suspiraba hondo, sabía que tenía que usarlo, por casi tres meses lo había evitado pero siempre teniendo claro que ese momento iba a llegar - Lo usare - dijo con tono de niña malcriada - Si me roban y me matan quitándome un anillo de cincuenta quilates pesara en tu conciencia.

Lo miró a los ojos divertida y se asombró al ver un destello en su mirada, como si esa opción le afectada grandemente. Unos segundos después Draco tomó su brazo para entrelazarlo con el suyo propio y rodó los ojos - No digas eso ni en juego Hermione - negó con la cabeza - pero esta noche le pondré un encantamiento antirrobo por si acaso.

Hermione lo miró horrorizada - No lo dije en serio - declaró con un tono agudo. Draco se encogió de hombros y caminó perdido en sus pensamientos mientras ella lo miraba asombrada - Yo lo hare - anunció negando con la cabeza al saber que esa opción era mejor a la de depender a que él decida cuando quitarle el anillo.

Ella miró el anillo por última vez y se colocó su túnica para dirigirse hacía el Ministerio.

Ya era el momento, entre su promesa y la terquedad de Draco no tenía más opción que usarlo aunque su interior le gritaba peligro, sin entenderlo bien, tal vez de verdad tema que lo roben, hay que tener claro que eso es una antigüedad y mucho más importante que su valor del mercado, era el valor sentimental.

Se lo había regalado su madre…

Diez minutos después entró al Ministerio y comprendió por fin el sentimiento de peligro.

_Por Merlín._

Era como si el anillo llamara a cada una de las personas que pasaban por su lado, todos miraban la joya y a ella intercaladamente, algunos con admiración, otros con clara envidia, pero todos con un gran brillo de curiosidad en su mirada.

Todos querían saber a quién atrapo Hermione Granger.

Cuando llegó a su departamento, ella esperaba que nadie lo notara, pero dos minutos después había llegado a la conclusión que se equivoco completamente.

Cada uno de los miembros se quedó paralizado, ya que como si sintieran algo distinto en su aura al minuto habían descubierto la existencia de la joya y la miraban con devoción e interés.

Demonios, el maldito anillo debía tener un encantamiento o algo así.

Iba a matar a Draco.

Por un segundo agradeció que Ron no se encontrara entre los presentes.

-¿Quién es el afortunado? – preguntó Carl sonriendo aunque con su mirada era molestia, como si estuviese perdiendo una oportunidad con ella, lo cual de por si era ilógico.

Ella de ninguna forma había dado a entender algún tipo de interés a ese sujeto.

Hermione apretó los labios y un segundo después sonrió cortésmente - Mi novio - esperó que eso fuera suficiente, ya que no tenía ni la más pequeña intensión de revelar más información que esa.

-¿Y se llama…? - continuo él, y ella levantó la mirada viendo cuatro pares de ojos interesados.

-Es personal y tenemos muchas mejores cosas que hacer como discutir el artículo 3 referido a las formas de contratación, Jos dime ¿en qué quedamos el día anterior? - pidió buscando terminar la discusión.

Levantó la mirada y quedó paralizada.

Ron estaba frente a ella a varios metros de distancia. Demonios, no sabía en qué momento había llegado allí y cuanto había escuchado, aunque imaginaba que lo más importante por la expresión mezcla de dolor y tristeza con la que la observó fijamente y que hizo que a ella se le partiera el corazón un poco, pero ya no podía hacer más nada, le había dicho de todas las formas posibles que no estaba disponible, que nada más iban a ser amigos y que no se lo merecía.

Él simplemente no lo entendía.

Tal vez ahora comprenda que entre ellos dos no puede haber nada.

Cinco horas después la reunión había terminado, todos iban a almorzar para continuar el trabajo en la tarde y Hermione como si hubiese llegado a un acuerdo con Ron, se quedó allí, esperando, hasta que cada una de las personas salieran.

Excepto ellos dos.

Ron se levantó de la mesa y la miró fijamente, respiraba aceleradamente y Hermione miraba fijamente a la mesa. No quería verlo, había pasado casi toda la mañana evitando ver su expresión.

-¿Te vas a casar? - preguntó él por fin con voz derrotada, triste.

Ella bajó la cabeza aún más y asintió - Lo siento…

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? – preguntó confundido.

Hermione levantó la cabeza mirándolo por primera vez y sintió como una lagrima le corría por la mejilla - Te lo he dicho Ron, yo estoy con él, te pedí que fuéramos amigos, yo no…

-¡No! - gritó Ron apartándose unos pasos - no digas más, eso no puede ser verdad… - dijo alterado - ¡tú no puedes casarte con otro hombre que no sea yo!

-Ron… - dijo ella llorando y levantándose del asiento.

-¿Quién es él? - preguntó acercándose a ella y Hermione se apartó, sabía que Ron sobreactuaba cuando se sentía furioso y aunque tenía la certeza de que no le iba a hacer daño una parte de ella siempre sentía miedo cuando él se comportaba así.

-¿Para qué? ¡¿Qué va a cambiar eso? - preguntó ella levantando la barbilla - terminamos hace más de un año Ron, te dije que no podía estar contigo, no tienes nada que hablar con él porque tú y yo no vamos a ser nada más que amigos.

Ron respiró hondo y se alejó dos pasos como si lo hubiesen golpeado en el estómago - Claro que si tengo cosas que hablar con ese maldito hombre, porque me ha robado todo lo que quería, ¡porque te alejo de mi lado!

Ella empezó a llorar más amargamente y agradeció enormemente que se desapareciera unos segundos después, pero no sin antes mirarla con tanta pena que ella se apoyó en la mesa para no caerse, porque sentía como si la hubiesen golpeado.

Hermione suspendió la reunión de la tarde y se fue a su casa, no podía hablar ni hacer más nada, se sentía completamente agotada.

Debió habérselo dicho antes, contado que estaba prometida a otro hombre, pero ya no sabía qué hacer, ya le había repetido mil y un veces que nada mas podía ser su amiga, que pertenecía a otro hombre.

Se tiró en la cama sin siquiera cambiarse de ropa y empezó a llorar hasta que sentía que su pecho colapsaba.

Deseaba hacerlo por muchos años.

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser así?

¿Por qué tenía que hacerle daño?

Por un momento pidió no haber conocido al verdadero Draco, habría sido feliz con Ron y no le hubiese hecho eso, pero segundos después hundió ese pensamiento hasta el fondo de su ser.

Ya no estaba segura de que hubiese sido feliz con Ron.

Lamentaba haberle hecho daño, sabía que la amaba pero ya había pasado tanto tiempo, creyó que de alguna forma él iba a olvidarla, por Merlín si es solo ella, no es la más hermosa de las mujeres, si, es inteligente pero tampoco tiene tantas virtudes.

Hay miles de mujeres mejores, más hermosas que ella. ¿Por qué en ese tiempo no había conseguido una que le gustara?

¿Por qué seguía empeñado en una mujer que no podía tener?

Por lo menos agradecía que Draco no fuera esa noche a su casa, al día siguiente tenía un examen final y ella le había obligado a concentrarse, a quedarse en casa. El viaje a Londres era muy largo, así fuera apareciéndose y ella no quería que él se cansara.

Suspiró hondo mientras sentía que sus ojos se volvían a llenar de lágrimas y abrazo con más fuerza la almohada.

Vio la chimenea y tomó la varita pensando seriamente en irse a casa, ir a donde estaba Draco. Se limpiaría las lágrimas y viajaría a donde iba a estar segura, con él.

No entendía el termino seguro, era como si en ese momento tuviese activo el instinto de sobrevivencia, lo cual no tenía sentido, estaba en su cama, sin nadie que la acechara.

Unos segundos después decidió no ir a la Universidad, no podía huir, era una Gryffindor, era valiente, además no es justo para Draco que ella vaya a buscar consuelo en sus brazos ya que estaba sufriendo por otro hombre.

Superaría todo eso, lloraría todo lo que tiene que llorar por Ron y se calmaría, nada de eso es su culpa, ella solo decidió distinto, solo quiso estar con otro hombre y él debía entenderlo.

Oh Dios – se llevó la mano a su cara y negó con la cabeza - no quería pensar en el día siguiente… no sabría como actuar ahora con Ron, por lo menos sentiría que todo tiene sentido porque iba a estar en los brazos de Draco, él llegaría a su casa y la abrazaría.

Y todo eso parecería una horrible pesadilla.

Miró el anillo con rabia y dolor. Si no lo hubiese llevado él no se hubiese enterado de nada…

_¿Y qué?_ - le gritó su interior - algún día lo sabría, ¿hasta cuando viviría en una casa de cristal?

Trató de quitarse el anillo, después de varios intentos maldijo al cielo y a su encantamiento antirrobo, movió su varita y unos segundos después lo tiró contra la mesilla de noche con más fuerza que la que pretendía, dejando la varita en el borde de ella.

Se tiró en la cama y se quedó dormida mucho tiempo después, gracias al agotamiento emocional y la gran cantidad de lágrimas que derramo por Ron.

Escuchó unos golpes retumbando fuertemente y se despertó desorientada. Se sentó en la cama esperando que ese sonido haya sido un sueño pero lo escuchó más fuerte por lo que concluyó que era la realidad y caminó descalza hacia la puerta titubeante.

-¡Voy! - gritó abriendo los ojos para despabilarse extrañada por los golpes secos ya que no esperaba a nadie esa noche.

Abrió la puerta y suspiro hondo al ver quien era - No Ron… por favor - pidió mientras se interponía entre la entrada y él.

Ron no estaba usando la túnica, su camisa blanca estaba arrugada, fuera del pantalón gris y todo su aspecto era desaliñado y molesto.

Él respiraba aceleradamente y unos segundos después ella concluyó que molesto no era la definición exacta, sino furioso, y más de lo que alguna vez había visto antes - Déjame entrar Hermione - pidió antes de empujarla sin mucha delicadeza y pasar a su sala.

Ella lo miró asombrada, tanto por su actitud agresiva como por el hecho de que no acato su mandato. Pero la culpabilidad la ataco, ella era la responsable de que él estuviera así, ella fue la que no dijo la verdad desde el principio, la que lo engaño y tenía que aceptar lo que allí iba a pasar, tenía que dejarlo descargarse para así superar todo, por lo que cerró la puerta y lo miró triste – Di lo que tienes que decir y vete Ron, no estas siendo tú mismo…

La miró fijamente y ella se asombró al ver el azul cielo de sus ojos más oscuros, enfebrecidos, por lo que tembló inconscientemente, el aire estaba cargado de agresividad y dolor.

Él caminó por toda su sala mirándola interesadamente – Por fin conozco tu casa Hermione – dijo mirando unos libros que reposaban en su mesa y golpeándolos hasta cerrarlos – me querías tener tan aparte que ni siquiera fuiste capaz de mostrarme tu santuario, no importa cuánto trataba y quería que me tomaras en cuenta.

Hermione bajó la cabeza y se mordió el labio fuertemente – Ron yo te quiero como amigo pero… - Él tiró una silla hasta que cayó en la pared y ella se estremeció – No hagas esto Ron…

-¿Qué falto Hermione? – Preguntó acercándose un paso y causando que ella se apartara el mismo espacio - ¿Qué no te entregue? Pensé que te estaba dando todo lo que querías, que al evitar actuar como siempre y ser considerado, preocupado, cariñoso estaba siendo lo que necesitabas, que me ibas a amar como yo te amo a ti, me dijiste que me amabas Hermione, ¿nunca fue cierto?

Ella se abrazó a sí misma y asintió – Cuando te lo dije lo sentía, entiéndeme Ron, no quise hacerte daño, solo… me enamore.

Ron la miró fijamente con rabia, furia - ¿De él? Yo te trate como una princesa, deje que te fueras a estudiar lejos de mí, tuve paciencia cuando no quisiste hacer el amor conmigo, ¿acaso él hizo lo mismo?

Hermione sintió que temblaba y lo miraba con pánico – Ron…

Él se acercó dos pasos y la tomó de los hombros - ¿Te acostaste con él? ¿le diste lo que me negaste Hermione? – la miró por unos segundos y después la soltó con rabia, haciendo que ella retrocediera dos pasos por la fuerza en que la empujo – por supuesto que lo hiciste, le entregaste todo, tu corazón, ese que juraste que me pertenecía y mentiste, tu futuro al prometerte como su esposa y tu cuerpo… el que tanto quise y tú me negaste.

-Creo que es hora de que te vayas Ron – declaró Hermione alejándose otro paso completamente seria, no sabía a donde iba dirigida esa conversación, pero sabía que no iba a tener un buen final.

Él se acercó otro paso a ella y tiró la mesa de estar donde reposaban unos libros - ¿No te gusto más así Hermione? - preguntó furioso, con la respiración acelerada y tan cerca de ella que sintió su aliento a whisky y lo miró con una fiereza que de verdad no sentía.

-Lárgate de mi casa Ron y vuelve cuando estés sobrio - dijo caminando dos pasos para la puerta, pero antes de dar el tercer paso él la tomó de un brazo y la detuvo - ¡suéltame! - le pidió en un grito agudo.

Ron respiraba aceleradamente - Tal vez deba comportarme como un maldito bastardo, como un Mortifago de mierda y así sea mi piedra la que rodee tu dedo corazón.

Hermione lo miró horrorizada y empujó fuertemente para que la dejara libre, trastabillando cuando por fin lo hizo - ¿De qué hablas? - preguntó en un murmullo.

-Draco Malfoy, el maldito hombre que te humillo más que cualquier otro ser humano en el planeta, quien te insulto, te hizo llorar, te ofendió. ¿Es así como te gusta que te traten? Me lo hubieses dicho Hermione y lo hubiese hecho con gusto – dijo con voz oscura, completamente descontrolado.

Ella se apartó dos pasos mirándolo horrorizada - No - dijo con la respiración vuelta jadeos - ¿Cómo?

-Te seguí - dijo Ron furioso acercándose dos pasos a ella, los mismos que ella se alejaba - Ayer, me era imposible no hacerlo, sabía que ibas a salir con él… y no me equivoque.

Hermione dejó de respirar y caminó hasta golpear una pared.

-Me tuve que controlar de más para no matarlo a golpes, para no matarte a ti cuando lo vi frente al Ministerio, no lo podía creer, era imposible, tenía que estar con otra persona, pero después saliste y le sonreíste…

Hermione sintió que dos lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas pero no hizo nada para detenerlas mientras se quedaba paralizada contra la pared escuchándolo.

-Te veías tan hermosa y feliz, nunca te he visto así Hermione, nunca me has mirado así, ¡¿por qué? - preguntó en un grito - él es un maldito mortifago, un sangre pura que te torturo en su casa.

-No fue él… - contestó en un murmullo, mientras recordaba el sitio exacto donde había dejado su varita, ¿cuándo se había vuelto tan descuidada que le era imposible llevar su varita para protegerse?

Se asustó por ese pensamiento ya que es Ron, no necesitaba protegerse de él… no le iba a hacer daño.

-No fue… - él negó con la cabeza y golpeó la pared, de alguna forma sin que ella se diera cuenta la había aprisionado allí - claro que lo fue, te hizo daño y yo te amo, ¿por qué estas con él?

-Ron…

-Después dijo _"¿Dónde está tu anillo Hermione?"_ y yo no lo entendí, no hasta hoy, pero igual te seguí, observe como lo abrazabas y te pegabas a él, vi cómo se besaron escondidos, hacías todo lo que nunca hiciste conmigo, cada vez que yo te tocaba me rechazabas y con él…

Ella bajó la mirada y trato de alejarlo pero sin éxito – Yo pertenezco a él Ron, lo amo, por favor déjame libre…

Ron negó con la cabeza y se pegó más para evitar que escapara - ¿Por qué te vas a casar con él? - preguntó Ron tomando su cara entre las manos y pegándola a la pared- yo te amo Hermione, y sé que tú me amas… y él solo te está usando, para salir de la cárcel, es un Malfoy, lo único que hace es buscar su beneficio, y en este momento le favorece estar contigo ¿no lo entiendes?

-Ron… - ella negó con la cabeza mientras rechazaba lo que le decía, Draco la amaba, ella lo sabía, se lo había demostrado de muchas formas, la perdono cuando ella lo engaño… todo lo que decía era falso. Él apretó con más fuerza tirando su cabeza contra la pared. Ella cerró los ojos para alejar el dolor mientras sentía que temblaba.

-Todas las veces que me dijiste que me amabas eran mentiras - dijo el llorando.

-No - dijo ella llorando - Yo te quiero Ron pero no te amo…

Él la beso en los labios y ella gritó horrorizada mientras lo golpeaba en el pecho. Unos segundos después la libero de sus labios aunque no del agarre de su cuerpo - Dime que me quieres Hermione…

Ella lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos y negó con la cabeza - Me voy a casar con Draco, no me pidas esto…

Él la miró rogándole y con lágrimas en los ojos - Di que me quieres.

-Yo te quiero Ron pero… - él le tapó la boca y ella quedo paralizada.

-Bésame Hermione - le pidió en voz baja, en contra de sus labios, era un murmullo que solo podían escuchar los dos - bésame como siempre quise que lo hicieras, como si fuera él… como lo hiciste ayer, entregada a sus caricias.

Ella negó con la cabeza y apretó la camisa de él hasta volverlos en puños en su espalda.

-No me hagas esto Ron - le pidió en voz baja mientras lo empujaba – por favor, déjame…

Ella lo miraba con los ojos llorosos y él le tenía las manos en la cabeza apretando fuertemente - Yo te lo pude dar todo, todo lo que él te está ofreciendo, pero de verdad, no engaños como los que él te promete, nunca me quisiste…

-Yo te quiero Ron - dijo ella en voz alta - por Dios santo, no digas eso – ella lloró aunque él le limpió las lágrimas y la beso.

Ella apretó los puños en la camisa y lo jaló, respiró entrecortadamente y negó con la cabeza tratando de apartarse de sus labios.

Ron insistía, la buscaba y ella empezó a removerse más fuertemente. Golpeó su pecho, sus hombros pero él se pegaba más a su cuerpo y apretaba el agarre de sus manos y ella sintió pánico.

Recordó la otra vez que sucedió, como cuando ella se removía él insistía más y como casi… ella pensó que él se iba a detener pero ahora no estaba segura de nada y lo peor de todo… no se encontraba en el Ministerio de Magia en una fiesta con un Theo cerca.

No, estaba completamente sola.

Ella dejo de resistirse porque la última vez que lo hizo él trataba más y más de que ella cediera y tal vez si no se resistía él se cansaría al no ver respuesta y la dejaría tranquila.

Acabaría con eso que le estaba haciendo.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y detuvo cualquier movimiento. Bajó las manos hasta colocarlo en los laterales de su cuerpo y apretó la pared hasta sentir que se hacía daño. Cuando el paso la lengua por sus labios cerrados ella tembló fuertemente aunque no de placer ni cariño, era repulsión por lo que estaba sucediendo.

Él bajó las manos a sus caderas apretándola fuertemente y ella sintió que se desconectaba, que se bloqueaba, sus labios seguían cerrados sin importar como él insistía en abrirlos, en buscar algún tipo de respuesta de su parte. Apretaba más fuerte el agarre hasta hacerle daño, tal vez buscando algún tipo de respuesta pero ella se sentía como muerta.

Él mordió su labio y ella gimió en dolor, era un sonido mezcla ahogo de llanto y dolor, por Dios, nada más habían pasado unos segundos y ella creía que llevaban miles de horas allí.

Sintió como unos momentos después él se apartó de ella rápidamente y cayó al suelo arrodillada, sin fuerza, ya que al no tenerlo a él para mantenerla en pie cedió al suelo porque ella parecía una especie de muñeca que él estaba usando.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, sobre todo la cabeza, en el sitio donde él la había golpeado contra la pared. Se abrazó a sí misma y levantó la cabeza todavía con los ojos cerrados deseando que cuando los abriera él se hubiese ido, que la hubiese dejado.

Ya no lloraba, sorpresivamente sus mejillas estaban limpias, había dejado de llorar desde que él la forzó por primera vez, aunque imaginaba que su ropa estaba completamente desarreglada.

Abrió los ojos y quedo paralizada.

Creyó que él se había apartado.

Que la había dejado libre porque ella lo deseaba, porque la había escuchado y sentido su rechazo.

Pero no fue esa la razón.

Ni siquiera se acercaba a esa razón.

Lloró fuertemente al ver a Draco frente a Ron amenazándolo con una varita, mirándolo furioso, con la mirada más fría que había observado su vida.

-Draco… - susurró ella agradeciendo que haya llegado y que la haya salvado, alejado de él, aunque al terminar de pronunciar su nombre él la miró de una forma que todo el alivio que había sentido desapareció.

Ese no era el hombre que ella se había enamorado.

Que le había propuesto matrimonio.

La mirada de calidez se había borrado y en ese momento temió que para siempre.

-Yo… - empezó para poder explicar lo que estaba pasando pero la frialdad de su mirada le hizo atragantarse y no poder terminar lo que iba a decir.

Por Dios, él debía creer que ella había permitido que otro hombre la tocara, la besara…

Que había incumplido su promesa.

-Cállate – siseo Draco con voz sombría, amenazadora, mirándola con rabia sin dejar de apuntar a Ron.

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	21. Engaños

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J K ROWLING, solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola :D, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

* * *

Hermione lo observó horrorizada y sintió un vacío en su interior mezclado con el temor e incertidumbre.

Esas palabras y la rabia que había escuchado de su voz eran suficientes para confirmar sus mayores temores.

Él creía que lo que había observado de verdad estaba pasando, que ella estaba de nuevo con Ron.

Tenía que escucharla, tenía que saber que eso era falso.

-Draco… - volvió a intentar hablarle pero en ese momento un movimiento capto su atención. Ron se estaba levantando lentamente y ella volteó para observarlo aterrada ya que miraba a Draco con la mayor expresión de odio que ella le haya detallado en su vida, esa solo le era equiparable a la del hombre que tenía en frente.

-¿Qué quieres Mortífago? - escupió Ron con rabia sacando su varita - aquí no tienes nada que buscar.

Draco respiraba pausadamente, y aunque no dejaba de mirarlo molesto, altivo no contestaba. Se veía que todo el acto era intencional. Su porte era letal, controlado. Su mirada de color acero, hielo congelado, además se detallaba la tensión en la mandíbula y en sus hombros… pero eso no era lo peor o lo que hacía temblar a Hermione, era su brazo derecho que apuntaba a Ron con la varita fuertemente tomada.

Ron estaba a su vez descontrolado, alterado, respiraba aceleradamente y apuntaba la varita con el pulso tembloroso, aunque ella imaginaba que era por la rabia que sentía - Hermione es mía - dijo Ron molesto - ella nunca va a terminar con alguien como tú.

Observó a Ron y a Draco intercaladamente. No podía creer que eso este sucediendo, que Draco hubiese llegado o que Ron esté actuando de esa forma cuando sabía que ella no lo quería. Se estremeció al escuchar la fuerza de esas palabras y lo falso de ellas, ella no era de Ron ¿qué demonios hablaba? Se lo hizo ver unos minutos atrás – Eso es falso Ron – declaró fuertemente y él la miró furioso. Draco la observó también, solo unos segundos y luego volvió a apuntar a Ron con la misma firmeza.

-No te metas en esto Hermione – declaró Ron mirando a Draco – es hora que todo vuelva a su cauce natural… que él entienda que tu lugar siempre ha sido conmigo…

Ella se levantó del suelo temblando. Sentía el mayor miedo que había sufrido en su vida. Mucho más que las veces que su vida estuvo en peligro porque de alguna forma ellos le importaban más que sí misma.

Porque la forma en como ambos se apuntaban y se miraban solo hacía ver que iba a haber un final.

Muerte a alguno de los dos.

Y no podía pensar en que algo así sucediera. No podía permitir que ellos dos se mataran por ella, no lo merecía.

-_Accio Varita_ - declaró levantando su mano y apretando fuertemente la madera cuando la varita llegó a su poder a la vez que sentía como la magia la llenaba.

¿Por qué no hizo eso cuando Ron la estaba atacando?

Sabe la respuesta a eso. Nunca creyó que Ron hiciera algo así, pensó que con él iba a estar segura.

Que equivocada había estado…

Los miro fijamente. Casi sentía los pensamientos de Draco formando un hechizo, pensando en cómo iba a matar a Ron, cuanto iba a disfrutarlo… se estremeció de nuevo.

-Hoy morirás - declaró Draco lentamente, caminando circularmente con Ron aunque muy juntos uno del otro, ya que el espacio era reducido, estaban en la sala de su casa.

-Basta - rogó ella desesperada - ¡detengan esto! - grito furiosa - no pueden hacerlo, por favor…

Ninguno de ellos la escuchaba, era como si no existiera e instintivamente ella levantó la varita y los miraba esperando un movimiento, no sabía bien que iba a hacer, solo sabía que iba a detener lo que sea que vayan a suceder.

La declaración de Draco hizo que ella se estremeciera y sintiera frio en su interior ya que eso que estaba ocurriendo, si cumplía su amenaza iba significar que lo perdería para siempre.

Su mente estaba revolucionada pensando en las distintas consecuencias si él cumplía su promesa. Iría a Azkaban, recibiría el beso del Dementor, ni siquiera quiere imaginar cuales serían los métodos de tortura porque él atacaría a un héroe público, a un icono de la guerra.

Y él había sido Mortífago…

No importa como lo pusiera, lo que estaba sucediendo allí sería su completa ruina.

Y sería su responsabilidad…

Observó cómo Ron caminaba lentamente, sin atacar aún, eso le sorprendió un poco, él era muy impulsivo, más que Draco, no pensaba, pero tal vez la rabia lo tenga paralizado. Además solo han pasado unos par de minutos.

Ron tampoco se merecía algún futuro triste en Askaban o mucho menos perder la vida por algo que ella causó. Fue ella la que se enamoró de otro hombre y no se lo dijo.

-_Sectumsempra_ - gritó Ron el encantamiento hacía Draco, apuntando fijamente.

-_Protego _- emitió Hermione un conjuro mudo señalando a Draco aunque no fue necesario ya que el hechizo de Ron cayó en la pared de su cuarto destrozando parte de ella.

-¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes pobretón? - sonrió Draco aunque no fue una mueca divertida sino mortal, cruel y Hermione se congeló al verla, ni en sus peores momentos había visto una sonrisa así - lo que tengo pensado para ti va a ser lento y doloroso, pero te prometo que todo terminara con una imperdonable… - terminó encogiéndose de hombros altivamente.

Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y tuvo que aceptar que la declaración de Draco era cierta. Ron no era Harry, era el peor en cuanto a capacidades de ellos tres y no era rival para él, sobre todo en ese momento.

De pronto los ojos de Draco se achicaron, ligeramente, tan mínimamente que si ella no lo conociera no sabría qué iba a atacar.

Pero lo sabía…

Y no podía permitirlo.

-_Expeliarmus_ - gritó Hermione hacia Draco un segundo antes que atacara, causando que por el impulso del hechizo cayera contra el mesón de la cocina y tirara su varita.

El golpe fue tan fuerte que quedó inconsciente y ella palideció al ver que le había causado daño. Por unos segundos pensó que lo había herido o algo peor… matado, pero al ver que respiraba se forzó a enfocarse y a terminar todo antes de verificar que estaba bien. Volteó hacia Ron apuntándolo con la varita - Vete - le dijo en un tono tan serio, molesto y seguro que el asombro de Ron fue aún mayor, jura que lo vio palidecer.

-Tu inconsciente siempre me escoge Hermione - dijo Ron bajando la varita, aunque mirando a Draco como si estuviese sopesando la idea de matarlo ahora que estaba inconsciente o no.

Hermione negó con la cabeza - No quiero que se maten por mí. No quiero que él te mate por mí, por eso hice lo que hice…

Ron la miró como si no entendiera - Vámonos Hermione, déjalo y ven conmigo.

Hermione respiró aceleradamente y cerró los ojos para que se escaparan las lágrimas que no podía mantener por más tiempo y así poder mirarlo bien y hacer que entendiera lo que estaba diciendo - Vete Ron - le dijo seria - no quiero volver a repetirlo… ¡no te amo y nunca te escogeré! – gritó fuertemente con tanta rabia que sintió que su pecho iba a explotar.

Él la miro dolido y negó con la cabeza – Ya verás que lo harás… pronto, te lo prometo, él no puede ganar ¡es un maldito mortífago, no puede ser recompensado contigo! ¡No lo permitiré! - declaró furioso y mirando a Draco con odio se desapareció dejándola por fin sola. Como tanto se lo había pedido y ahora después que había arruinado todo es que por fin le hace caso.

Ella volteó hacia Draco llorando, aunque no se había dado cuenta desde que momento empezó a hacerlo solo sabía que no podía parar, no podía detenerse.

Oh Dios mío… lo había arruinado todo.

Tocaron la puerta y ella dejo de respirar ¿quién sería ahora? ¿Los Aurores? ¿Ron de nuevo? Ya ella no sabe qué es peor - ¿Hermione? ¿Estás bien? - ella escuchó la voz de su casera y respiro aliviada.

Se limpió la cara y abrió ligeramente la puerta, saliendo para cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, no quería que viera a Draco tirado en el suelo o la pared de su habitación totalmente destrozada. No quiere ni empezar a pensar en los daños - ¿Cómo esta señora Hidfor? - preguntó educadamente, tratando de bajar su cabeza para que no viera su estado.

La señora Hidfor, una mujer de mediana edad, regordeta y generalmente de buen humor la veía horrorizada en ese momento, tal vez temiendo de que algo malo de verdad le suceda - ¿Qué sucedió Hermione? ¿Por qué esos ruidos? Escuchamos como si hubiese explotado una pared. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Hermione asintió y respiró hondo, no importa cuánto sirviera su encantamiento silenciador, el estruendo en la pared fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo hubiese escuchado los miembros de esa casa, además de los gritos.

-Estoy bien fue… un accidente.

-¿Quieres que llame a alguien? - preguntó ansiosamente frunciendo el ceño, mientras la evaluaba.

-No - dijo ella evitando temblar al imaginar que hubiesen encontrado a Draco y Ron luchando - todo está bien - le dijo sonriendo y espero que creyera en sus palabras y no en los ojos húmedos e hinchados y en la nariz roja.

La mujer la observó unos segundos y asintió - Cualquier cosa envíame un patronus.

Hermione asintió - Estoy bien Señora Hidfor

La señora se fue cinco minutos después, no sin antes hacerle mil preguntas más, tratar de consolarla y entrar a la casa. Cuando ya Hermione había repetido cinco veces la versión la casera la abandono aunque con un poco de reticencia.

Hermione suspiró hondo mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella. Abrió los ojos y palideció al ver que Draco no se encontraba donde lo había dejado, en algún momento había despertado y se había ido.

Ella empezó a temblar más fuerte y cayó al suelo a la vez que empezaba a llorar ¿dónde estaba?

-Lo siento tanto - murmuró mientras se abrazaba a sí misma. Lo había atacado, y era por su propio bien, aunque imaginaba que él no lo pensaba así, no quería ni empezar a imaginar que es lo que estará imaginando en ese momento.

Se levantó del suelo y decidió que tenía que buscarlo, explicarle, hacerle ver de alguna forma que ella no estaba con Ron, y que al atacarlo no estaba escogiendo distinto sino que estaba pensando en su futuro, en el de los dos, porque no podría soportar que algo le pasara, que sufriera de alguna forma y que le hicieran daño por ella.

Se quitó la túnica y se colocó un jean y una franelilla, necesitaba alejar la sensación de las manos de Ron, esa ropa estaba sucia, se sentía sucia, él la había tocado y ultrajado y una parte de ella todavía no lo cree, no entendía cómo Ron era capaz de haberle hecho algo así… Si Draco no hubiese llegado…

Si Theo no hubiese llegado esa vez… ahora toda ella se sentía dudosa, la vez anterior estaba completamente segura que Ron se hubiese apartado, que lo había hecho porque estaba borracho, pero ahora… no sabía nada, también estaba bebido y dolido pero él tenía que haberla escuchado… entender que ella había dicho No.

Había sido una completa idiota, toda ella. Le había hecho daño a Draco buscando protegerlo, no quería que le pasara nada, no quería que lo detuvieran o que matara a alguien.

Mucho menos por su causa.

Además, pensando racionalmente, tampoco quería que Ron sufriera algún daño, sabía que había actuado mal, que era un terco e incapaz de escucharla y que había tratado de forzarla, ya no podía justificarlo más, pero fue su amigo por mucho tiempo, le salvó la vida en muchas oportunidades y ella siempre lo iba a querer… aunque en ese momento sea difícil perdonarlo.

Apareció en la sala del apartamento de Draco y Theo rogando que él este allí, pero unos minutos después no encontró a ninguno de los dos en sus habitaciones. Deseaba por lo menos haberse encontrado a Theo, quería su consejo, hablar con él ya que no sabía cómo hacerle entender de nuevo a Draco lo que sucedió.

Salió de allí y fue hacía el lago, imaginando que podría estar ahí pero no estaba. Suspiró hondo al analizar donde podría estar, en el bar al norte de Escocia ¿tal vez?

No le gustaba ese sitio, pero sabía que Theo y Draco lo frecuentaban. Se apareció allí unos minutos después y arrugó la cara al ver cinco borrachos salir de allí balanceándose y tratando de conseguir algún tipo de equilibrio. Sacó su varita y la mantuvo fijamente a la altura de su muslo, sintiéndose completamente tensa. Había aprendido varias cosas y no iba a ser manoseada por otro borracho… ya había tenido suficiente de eso esa noche.

Entró al sitio y estaba oscuro, tétrico. Había varias mesas y sillas negras, la cual casi se perdía por el ambiente sino tuviesen una pequeña vela en un arreglo de cristal como centro de mesa. Olía a cigarrillo y a otra cosa que era mejor no analizar mucho y caminó para verificar si él se encontraba allí.

Esperaba que no lo estuviera…

Aunque la esperanza solo duro unos segundos. En la mesa más alejada se encontraba sentado, lo reconoció enseguida, solo él tenía ese color de cabello, el mismo de su progenitor, pero vamos, ya ese estaba muerto, así que la única forma que fuera Lucius Malfoy es que hubiese resucitado de los muertos.

Y en esos momentos casi deseaba que esa teoría fuera cierta.

Porque el hombre que estaba en la última mesa completamente escondido estaba con una rubia y aunque a primera vista estuvieran solo hablando ella sabía que estaba pasando.

La estaba seduciendo. Sonreía como si no hubiese nada que le importara, y una de sus manos se perdía debajo de la mesa hacía ella… la estaba acariciando, estaba segura así fuera tan imperceptiblemente que a otros ojos no se notara. Pero era su hombre él que estaba allí, haciendo eso y ella lo conocía.

Sintió que su corazón se contrajo y por unos minutos se quedó detenida observándolo… oh Maldito Malfoy…

Claro, sabía por qué estaba haciendo eso, él pensaba que ella se lo merecía… imbécil…

Él se sintió observado, debió pasar así porque unos segundos después, dejó de ver a la rubia y la miró fijamente, sonrió de medio lado aunque su expresión se endureció, sus ojos seguían igual de mortales que antes. Tenía la misma rabia que antes, solo había cambiado de víctima.

Hermione levantó la barbilla y se acercó a él. Por lo menos no lo encontró besándola o acostándose con ella, no que por eso doliera menos. Ese pensamiento hizo que su pecho se contrajera de nuevo y con más fuerza… él si la había encontrado besándose con alguien, pero era ficticio, una mentira… tenía que escucharla.

Caminó los pasos que los separaban y se sentó frente a él. La rubia la miró extrañada y molesta. Claro, había llegado a arruinar su diversión.

Miró a la mujer con furia, siempre había sido celosa con Draco. Siempre. Lo celaba con todas las mujeres y había tenido muchas peleas sobre eso.

Aunque en ese momento estaba en desventaja y lo sabía, por eso no podía agarrar a esa mujer por el cabello y alejarla de allí, de él. Sabía que eso que estaba haciendo era para herirla u olvidarla, ya que no pensaba que él creyera que ella lo iba a perseguir.

-¿Qué quieres? – le preguntó mirándola desafiante, sin soltar a la rubia o hacer un esfuerzo por disimular lo que estaba sucediendo allí.

Tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera…

-Hablar contigo – dijo Hermione mirándolo fijamente – no me iré hasta que te vayas conmigo – dijo mirando a la mujer retadoramente.

Él frunció el ceño y se acercó un poco, para decirle algo que nada más ellos dos podían escuchar – Quizás esa no sea la opción segura para ti… - dijo relajado, aunque la miraba con rabia.

Hermione levantó la barbilla y sonrió, aunque murió antes de notarse en sus labios. Le estaba diciendo que podía hacerle daño… ¿no entiende que al verlo allí con esa mujer ya se lo había hecho? – Nunca te he tenido miedo y puedo estar aquí todo el tiempo que quieras… vas a hablar conmigo.

Él frunció el ceño y sonrió sardónicamente, iba a decir algo pero se calló en el último segundo. Volteó a ver a la chica y acarició su cuello. Hermione volteó la cara, no quería ver cómo le susurraba o la acariciaba, de alguna forma eso era peor que besar a alguien, era una caricia íntima y ella sentía que su corazón se desgarraba.

Odiaba todo… no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo como la mujer se alejaba y él se levantaba del asiento. Antes de poder hacer algo para evitarlo o decir unas palabras, sintió su mano apretando con fuerza su antebrazo y la sensación familiar de aparición.

Llegaron a un campo abierto. Hermione observó donde se encontraban tratando de ubicarse pero no lo logró. Parecía un bosque, por lo verde de la vegetación podría ser Escocía, pero ella no estaba segura.

Él la miró serio y se enredó las manos debajo del pecho abriendo las piernas – ¿Qué mierda quieres?

Ella dio un paso y lo miró suplicante, hasta allí llego la parte desafiante porque sabía que esa vez él tenía todas las razones del mundo para estar molesto. Como la vez anterior - Déjame explicarte - le pidió suavemente.

-¿Qué me vas a explicar? - Dijo acercándose un paso y mirándola de la forma más amenazadora que ella haya observado en su vida.

-Draco…

Él negó con la cabeza y levantó una ceja sardónicamente y ella se estremeció. Era… como si fuera otra persona, no el Draco que ella conocía.

Aunque ya ella lo había presentido antes, cuando la miró después de haber separado a Ron de su cuerpo la había mirado así… sin rastros del hombre que ella conoce.

-¿Quieres que te agradezca por la experiencia? – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y Hermione lo miró confundida – No tengo ninguna queja... siempre imagine que serías un buen polvo y no estuve equivocado…

Hermione lo miró frunciendo el ceño y empezó a respirar ya que en algún momento había dejado de hacerlo – No entiendo de que estas hablando.

-La verdad me sentía algo culpable – dijo encogiéndose de hombros y eran dos actitudes distintas, era como si las palabras dijeran una cosa y su cuerpo otro distinto. Su boca decía esas palabras pero su cuerpo… estaba en tensión y no había rastro alguno de culpabilidad.

-¿Culpable? – repitió ella sintiéndose completamente perdida.

-Bueno… culpable es una palabra muy fuerte y tengo que aceptar que tú también te divertiste - dijo mirándola con desinterés.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y dejo de analizar las locuras que él estaba mencionando – Lo que paso hoy no fue…

Draco rodó los ojos y desenredo los brazos – Entiendo Granger – ella se tensó al notar como la llamaba con su apellido – Tu no te sentías satisfecha con el pobretón y yo necesitaba salir del embrollo que como imbécil había entrado por la guerra… pensé que solo te estaba usando pero ya veo que los dos lo hicimos por igual…

Ella quedó paralizada y negó con la cabeza – No entiendo que dices… yo no estoy con Ron, no desde hace más de un año… no desde esa noche… lo que viste hace unas horas no es lo que te imaginas - mientras pronunciaba esas palabras su pecho retumbaba fuertemente.

Es falso – repetía en su interior - es mentira todo lo que está diciendo… no entendía a donde se dirigía con esas palabras.

Se alejó un paso sintiendo como su pecho se retorció porque ya ella había descubierto que todos los insultos que Draco le podría proferir le dolían más que mil palabras de cualquier otro sujeto.

Lo había experimentado una vez.

-Tú me amas - le dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos y abrazándose a sí misma – no entiendo de que hablas Draco… y yo…

-No te atrevas a terminar lo que ibas a decir Granger - dijo haciendo una mueca de asco - no soporto tus mentiras, ¿qué? – Le preguntó acercándose - ¿me dirás ahora que me amas? - soltó una carcajada seca - ¿tan bajo has caído? Tanto tiempo jugando conmigo por tu diversión personal, usándome para tu beneficio y ahora quieres terminar de arruinarte diciendo palabras vacías sin sentido ni significado… todo porque te descubrí.

Hermione negó con la cabeza - No es así Draco, no son falsas, escúchame por Dios…

Él negó con la cabeza y la miró de forma tal que ella se calló - No me amas, ¿cómo se te ocurre querer decir eso cuando hace menos de dos horas te escuche decírselas a él? – la miró con tanta rabia que Hermione se paralizo. Había escuchado cuando ella le decía que quería a Ron, pero no lo demás… - y yo tampoco lo hago – declaró haciendo que ella lo observara fijamente y olvidara todo pensamiento anterior - ya para lo que te necesitaba te use, tuve a la gran Hermione Granger debajo de mí, rogándome que la satisficiera - ella palideció y negó con la cabeza – la bruja más inteligente de Howgarts… la amiga de San Potter.

-No lo dices en serio - dijo llorando y negando con la cabeza. Es la humillación y la rabia hablando, no era verdad….

-Tuve a la veterana de la guerra conmigo para que eliminaran mi pena en el tribunal… ¿no te parece inteligente mi plan? – dijo sardónicamente.

Ella retrocedió un paso y escuchó la voz de Ron en su cabeza "_él solo te está usando, para salir de la cárcel, es un Malfoy, lo único que hace es buscar su beneficio, y en este momento le favorece estar contigo ¿no lo entiendes?"_- No…

Draco asintió - ¿Por qué la directora sabia de nosotros? ¿Quién crees que se lo dijo? – dijo sonriendo, aunque su aspecto era tan sombrío que ella no entendía como él se podía divertir con eso.

Ella lloró y negó con la cabeza. Era mentira, todo lo que le decía era falso, aunque recordó en ese momento a la Directora, ella no tenía forma de saberlo, nadie sabía que estaban juntos, se lo preguntó a Draco y él se encogió de hombros diciendo que tal vez sea como Dumbledore, como el viejo parecía saber todo de todos…

Ella aceptó esa teoría, pero… ¿era cierto eso o lo que  
él le dice ahora?

-Ya te use para lo que quería Hermione, no logre el fin último… pero bueno, nada es perfecto, ahora no tengo nada que arrepentirme porque tú también te beneficiaste… conseguiste lo que querías – dijo cínicamente, recuperándose, como si con esas palabras estuviese volviendo a ser sí mismo.

Ella levantó la mirada y lo observó sintiéndose un poco derrotada, todo su ser estaba rechazando esa versión, pero su parte lógica le gritaba que tenía sentido, le respondía a la pregunta ¿por qué un Malfoy se enamoraría de una sangre sucia? ¿Por qué Draco se enamoraría de ella? ¿Por qué le perdonaría una humillación? Una mentira a tal calibre como la que ella le había dicho un año atrás.

¿Por qué lo había hecho?

Una parte de ella le respondía que era el amor, que de verdad se había vuelto indispensable para él, la otra estaba aceptando esa visión y le forzaba a saberlo todo, a enterarse así se desgarrara por dentro - ¿Cuál era el fin último? - preguntó al fin.

-Casarme contigo… después nadie dudaría de mi… soy un Malfoy - dijo levantando la cabeza y mirándola con la mayor indiferencia que ella haya observado antes. Como si de verdad no le importara nada sobre ella, y una parte de ella se hundió, como si hubiese muerto.

Lo observó sintiendo que el corazón se le partía. No podía ser cierto, rechazo de nuevo, aunque como la miraba y lo velado de su porte le hacía dudar toda su vida en común, todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos.

¿Sera eso cierto? - Yo lo deje todo por ti - le dijo ella mirándolo con tristeza, con dolor.

Draco la miró con molestia, por fin una emoción dentro de toda esa indiferencia - Nada, no dejaste nada, es falso, todo esto fue una mentira. No lo dejaste a él ni a tus malditos prejuicios, no te entregaste a mi como tanto repetiste y cuando llego el momento de la verdad lo escogiste a él ¿no es así? Lo defendiste a él.

Ella se apartó un paso y lo miró con tristeza. Draco estaba hablando de cuando lo ataco, pero ¿acaso no veía que ella lo había hecho para él? Para que no lo metieran preso - No, no es cierto - se limpió la cara y el orgullo Gryffindor impero a todo pensamiento racional, no quería que la viera llorar.

Sus palabras retumbaban dentro de su ser y tenía que aceptar que él sabía cuál era su punto débil. Siempre lo supo. Lo había usado antes pero no en las grandes proporciones que estaba usándolo ahora.

Siempre le había afectado el temor de que no la quisieran por ella misma sino por lo que pudiera dar.

Ese era un miedo que la acompaño desde el principio. Era la cerebrito del colegio y a la final no sabía si sus amigos la buscaban por eso o por quererla a ella. Siempre temió que sus padres no la quisieran si no daba la perfección, que ella no era suficiente.

Así fue hasta que llegó Harry y Ron a su vida y se volvieron incondicionales, aunque generalmente tuvo que apoyarlos y ayudarlos.

Con Ron siempre era así, daba su apoyo, la necesitaba para todo y con Draco había pensado que era distinto.

Que él la quería por ella misma.

No por lo que pudiera conseguir…

Así que eso le había partido el alma, esas palabras, la seguridad con las que lo decía. Sus ojos desprovistos de la calidez que ella recordaba la habían matado más que los crucios con los que la torturo su tía en una oportunidad.

-¿Por qué me hiciste esto? – preguntó mirándolo sintiendo el mayor dolor que podía experimentar en su vida.

Él empezó a respirar aceleradamente y apretó la mandíbula, como si esas palabras lo hubiesen llevado al límite y ella se tensó apartándose un paso. Rápidamente sin saber bien como Draco llegó a su lado y la tomó por el cuello, no presionaba, solo la mantenía cautiva, era una amenaza, le decía que podía acabar con todo si quería – Yo soy quien pregunta ¿Desde cuándo? - dijo con voz oscura, se veía que apenas se estaba controlando – solo quiero saber eso, creo que me lo merezco Granger, acabo de contarte mis planes por qué no me cuentas los tuyos, por qué no me hablas de tus motivos para hacerme parecer un maldito imbécil… ¿desde cuándo estas con él? ¿desde que llegaste a Londres? ¿O desde el principio? - ella negó con la cabeza aunque era incapaz de decir nada - ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿Para tu diversión personal? ¿Querías saber lo que se sentía actuar como una puta?

Ella lo miró horrorizada y él la soltó apartándose dos pasos de ella, tal vez por su mirada, tal vez porque si no lo hacía iba a acabar con su vida - No me ofendas…

Draco se rió aunque era una risa amarga, molesta - Eso es lo que eres, ¿le decías lo mismo que me decías a mí? - preguntó acercándose a ella y tomándola fuertemente de un brazo para que no se escapara, para que escuchara sus palabras insultantes y dolorosas - ¿también le mentías diciéndole que eras suya y después gritabas en mis brazos? ¿No te daba lo suficiente Granger? - preguntó en voz mortífera y ella tembló al escuchar la forma despectiva en como pronunciaba su apellido - ¿por eso querías que yo te follara como la furcia que eres? ¿Por qué él no te daba lo que necesitabas?

Hermione tembló y lo miró furiosa - El único hombre con el que he estado en mi vida eres tu Draco y lo sabes - él la miro sin ningún tipo de expresión y ella se mordió el labio - Lo que viste no…

No pudo continuar ya que él se apartó rápidamente y se volteó colocándose las manos en la cabeza. Hermione cerró los ojos asustada, no de lo que él pudiera hacerle, de alguna forma sabía que no le iba a ser daño físico… pero a donde iba dirigida esa conversación, cada vez la hería más – No me importa Granger – continuó con su voz monótona – igual ya me cansé de ti – se volteó y la siguió mirando con tal indiferencia que ella volvió a temblar… nunca había visto algo así en su vida – Además ya conseguí todo lo que quería… ya me serviste para lo que deseaba, pero puedo compadecerme de ti, si la comadreja nunca es capaz de satisfacerte podría hacer el sacrificio de follarte de vez en cuando, como pago a lo que hiciste, a tu supuesto "acto bondadoso y mártir de dejar tu vida por mi"

Ella jadeo por sus palabras y por todo su porte, era un bastardo, es lo peor que alguien le pudo haber dicho en su vida. En ese momento lo odio, le dolió verlo y no quería saber más nada de esa historia, de ese sueño que solo había sido de su parte, su orgullo que hasta ese momento estaba más que dormido le hizo mirarlo recriminatoriamente – No gracias – dijo en la voz más serena que pudo, aunque se le cortaba por el dolor que sentía – no necesito que me hagas ningún tipo de favor… No te quiero ver más nunca Draco, vete de mi vida... ya tuve suficiente.

Él se apartó un paso y asintió. Simplemente eso, sin decir palabra o pedir algo más y se desapareció de allí dejándola sola y sintiéndose más vacía que nunca.

Se tiró al suelo y empezó a llorar desgarradoramente, tanto que sentía que su pecho se iba a romper junto con su garganta.

En la mañana se había levantado con todo y ahora no tenía nada…

* * *

_Actualidad. Nueva York. Navidad_

Hermione lo observó y no dejo que reaccionara, iba a gritar, insultar, negar, ella no sabía que iba a hacer. Estaba allí con la respiración acelerada y no sabía contra quien iba a despotricar, pero antes quería dejar todo dicho, antes de que la botara de su vida y de todo…

-Tú también me heriste – declaró antes de que él hablara y levantó la barbilla – más que cualquier otra persona al decirme esas palabras y paso mucho tiempo antes de que descubriera que cada una de ellas no era más que un maldito veneno que botaste por lo herido que te sentiste… y que eran mentiras…

Draco iba a hablar y ella negó con la cabeza.

–Esta vez hablare yo… y tu oirás, me pediste que te contara una historia y ya lo hice, falta una parte y todo terminara… pero quiero dejar claro esto… hace unas horas me preguntaste si siempre sabia cuando mentías y yo te respondí generalmente… esa fue la única vez que no lo supe.

Ella se pasó las manos por la cabeza y empezó a caminar intranquila por la habitación. Estaba tan cegada, le dolía tanto las palabras que no descubrió lo inexacta de ellas, la intención tan evidente que ahora tanto tiempo después le parecía ilógico no haberlo visto antes.

-Me deje engañar por tus palabras hirientes y asumí que era indiferencia cuando lo que querías era vengarte de mí – recordó la mirada de indiferencia y ahora entiende que fue otra cosa, unos sentimientos oscuros que ella sabía que estaban allí, escondidos y nunca de verdad los había experimentado, ni en los momentos en que más odio existía entre ellos - porque eso fue tu acción de esa noche, herirme tan profundamente como creíste que lo hice cuando me viste con Ron… pero nunca lo estuve, y si me hubieses escuchado… si me hubieses permitido hablar…

Draco se pasó una mano por la cabeza y negó en un movimiento violento – No sabes lo que dices – dijo furioso.

Hermione rió y se limpió la cara - Pase mucho tiempo analizando esas palabras. Primero sufriendo por ellas, después las entendí, comprendí que eran imposibles, que tú jamás harías eso… que de verdad me amabas.

Ella se paró frente a él valiente, como no se sentía desde mucho tiempo atrás y respiró hondo.

-¿Cómo vas a saber que iba a hacer el tribunal? Cuando ese mismo día te preocupabas porque creías que se habían enterado de nosotros. ¿Por qué me ibas a aceptar de vuelta olvidando todo lo que te hice sino es porque tenía un significado en tu vida?. ¿Para qué ibas a querer una Hermione Granger arriesgando todo lo que tus padres inculcaron como tu deber ser, sino es porque me amabas?

Ella se abrazó a sí misma y lo observó furiosa

–Además, si tenía alguna duda de eso, me lo volviste a demostrar este día – él frunció el ceño y ella alzó la barbilla - tu supuesta amnesia – anunció como si fuera lo más obvio - si no te importara, si no te hubiese dolido todo lo que te hice no hubieses fingido que no te acuerdas de nada, que no me amaste… porque al hacer esto Draco, no me estás diciendo que no signifique nada en tu vida, sino que me estas mostrado que signifique tanto que tuviste que borrarme para poder sobrevivir, como yo lo hice… o por lo menos trate de hacerlo, porque me mentiste tan cruelmente que sentí que mi vida se acababa… me hiciste daño, más del que cualquier otra persona hizo, y eso incluye a Ron.

-¿Y tú? - preguntó él mirándola fijamente respirando aceleradamente por la fuerza de sus palabras - ¿Que me hiciste tu a mí?

Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y empiezo a respirar aceleradamente – Oh Dios mío – dijo limpiando sus mejillas - ¿recordaste milagrosamente? ¡Vas a aceptar por fin que recuerdas cada maldita palabra que he pronunciado hoy!

Él la tomó de los antebrazos y la jaló hacía si, mirándolo furioso, molesto, descontrolado – Si Hermione Granger, lo recuerdo todo… y lo sé todo… y ahora es el momento que tú y yo hablemos, porque tu supuesta verdad está incompleta… le falta lo más importante.

Hermione lo miró y asintió. Lo sabía… y por eso estaba allí, por eso que se enteró mucho después y terminó de hacerla entender cuánto destrozo al hombre que tenía al frente.

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	22. Revelaciones

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J K ROWLING, solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola :D, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

* * *

_Cuatro meses atrás. __Varteg Hill. Mundo Muggle._

_Hermione estaba sentada en el patio de su pequeña casa, ubicada en el mismo barrio de sus padres. Se había alejado del mundo mágico, de lo que sea que le recordara a él o a todo lo que había pasado._

_Su vida estaba llena de arrepentimientos, tal vez algunos más fuertes que otros. _

_Abrazó sus piernas y sintió la grama en su trasero, le molestaba un poco, pero era bueno sentir algo para variar._

_Tenía tanto tiempo que no sentía nada, ni física ni emocionalmente que cualquier cosa era bienvenida. Su vida solo se basaba ahora en vacío y abatimiento._

_Miró hacía su casa y suspiró, su vida era tan distinta a la que había planeado. En ese momento debería estar trabajando en el Ministerio de Magia, en el departamento legal ayudando a liberar a seres desafortunados y en vez de eso ni siquiera había terminado de estudiar en la Universidad o había culminado el proyecto de Ley a favor de los elfos domésticos y criaturas conexas._

_Todo había dejado de tener algún sentido y lo que en ese momento le parecía importante ahora no lo era. Ni siquiera sabe si esa ley se promulgó o llegaron a algún tipo de solución…._

_La Bruja más inteligente de Howgarts; hizo un sonido de risa, aunque sin mover los músculos de sus mejillas, tenía tiempo sin usarlos; quién la viera ahora quedaría un poco decepcionado._

_Su futuro había resultado tan distinto… y todo por sus elecciones y los acontecimientos que la marcaron._

_En su mente todavía retumbaban las palabras de Draco, la forma en como le dijo que la había usado y todo lo que sucedió después… aunque ella tratara de olvidarlo, de borrarlo de su cabeza y de su corazón, no lo conseguía._

"_Te use" le dijo, como si fuera lo más fácil, tan cínicamente, para él todo lo que había sucedido, lo que habían vivido era solo una excusa, un tapujo para poder sobrevivir._

_A veces debía repetírselo, porque ella, su corazón, su parte estúpida, seguía pensando que era mentira, que esas palabras solo sirvieron para hacerle daño, para hacerle sufrir lo que él sintió al encontrarla en brazos de Ron._

_Pero esa mirada… la indiferencia con la que la observo. La forma en como la insultó de todas las maneras posibles, además de sus palabras finales le hacían ver que todo era cierto._

_Además… ya Hermione no era la misma persona que fue cuando estuvo con él. Ya no había nada allí, ni rastro de felicidad, vivacidad, ni siquiera sentía algún tipo de deseos por estudiar, lo cual era asombroso y nadie que la conociera lo creería posible._

_No sentía, no vivía, solo sobrevivía en un mundo que dejo de importarle más de un año atrás… solo una noche, solo eso necesitó para que todo cambiara, solo un evento, para destrozarla por completo y robarle todos sus sentimientos._

_Solo tenía su aturdimiento nato, el cual prefería y agradecía, ya que se había entrenado para no sentir más, era mejor. Al principio se levantaba en las noches gritando, llorando, y suplicando que no, que no quería perderlo… que no… _

_Otras veces se quedaba como estancada, el tiempo pasaba y ella estaba en el mismo sitio, sin saber bien cómo cuando volvía en si habían pasado horas, a veces la gente la miraba extraño… no le importaba._

_Trabajaba con sus padres y ellos la habían ayudado a comprar su casa, eso era lo único que había insistido en ese tiempo, por lo único que había batallado, tener su propio espacio. Quería que sus padres no salieran corriendo a su cuarto cuando tenía una pesadilla, que era casi siempre o que no le preguntaran si estaba bien… sabían la respuesta tan bien como ella, no entendía por qué seguían haciendo la misma pregunta. Aunque ahora trataba de fingir, tenía ya dos meses haciéndolo, pretendiendo ser la de antes, mirándolos con algo parecido a una expresión de interés y haciendo como si se emocionara por lo que pasaba._

_Era algo completamente agotador, pero preferible a ver la preocupación en la cara de sus padres, de Harry, Ginny y Luna…_

_Nada más había tenido contacto con el mundo mágico una vez en todo ese tiempo. En la boda de Ginny y Harry. _

_Todavía le duele la mandíbula de la sonrisa falsa que había llevado todo el día. Tenía que hacerlo por ellos, no era justo que ese día tan especial ella lo arruinara por su nueva y autoimpuesta incapacidad. Aunque no pudo estar toda la noche. Tres horas después había tenido suficiente, ver a Ginny en traje de novia, verlos a los dos siendo felices y estar tan perfectos le afectó en lo más hondo de su ser, si todavía se permitiera sentir algo hubiese padecido un fuerte dolor… porque ella iba a casarse, ella iba a tener una vida muy distinta._

_Ella iba a ser feliz… _

_Cerró los ojos alejando esos pensamientos. No podía soportarlos._

_Prefería estar encerrada en su casa. Cuando estaba sola, no necesitaba fingir ser normal, o sentirse medianamente bien, en esos momentos podía hundirse e irse a sus recuerdos, aunque trate de evitarlo._

_-¿Hermione? – ella volteó y observó a Ron._

_-¿Ron? – preguntó mirándolo extrañada. Una parte de ella se sorprende por no asustarse, o si quiera importarle que alguien entre libremente en su casa. _

_¿Cuándo le dejo de importar todo?_

_Él se había disculpado por lo que le hizo e incluso intentado ser su amigo de nuevo. Ella no le guardaba rencor, pudo haber sido parte culpable de esa situación, pero ella lo fue más. Arruinó todo. Además, tiene que agradecerle muchas cosas, él la acompañó y junto con Harry hizo que la trasladaran a San Mungo… si no fuera por ellos, no habría salido de la situación en la que se encontraba._

_Pero las cosas nunca volvieron a ser iguales, no eran amigos, ella lo evitaba. No le tenía miedo, solo desconfianza, una parte de ella no perdonaba lo que había ocurrido aunque él no tuviese la culpa completamente de los resultados._

_Ron sonrió ligeramente pero se veía nervioso. Ella lo miró confundida - ¿Qué haces aquí? – solo había ido a su casa un par de veces, y siempre acompañado, era una regla tácita entre ellos. Nunca iban a volver a estar solos. Le perturbaba de alguna forma ver que él había incumplido lo que venían haciendo desde que empezó su nueva no vida._

_Él no contestó, sino que se sentó a su lado en el suelo, mirando los dos árboles que estaban en el fondo y al cielo. Ya estaba empezando a oscurecer. _

_Ella veía a sus amigos de vez en cuando, aunque a veces no lo soportaba._

_No era la misma de años atrás. _

_Ellos se preocupaban por ella, trataban de animarla, sacándola a sitios, hablando con ella, pero no podía, solo se quedaba allí viéndolo como si fuera una extraña._

_Harry a veces solo la abrazaba, pasaban horas sin hablar, solo estando allí con ella. Hermione apreciaba eso, tanto él como Luna habían utilizado esa especie de práctica después que todas las demás fallaron y lo agradecía. Muchas veces no quería hablar, no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo._

_Algunas veces creía que Ron nunca se iba a rendir de verdad, las veces que estaban juntos él trataba de reinsertarla al mundo, pero ella no podía y también imaginaba que él quería que ella volviera con él, lo cual estaba claro que no iba a suceder._

_No puedes estar con alguien cuando no sientes nada por él, mucho menos cuando has perdido la capacidad de sentir algo._

_Él se revolvía las manos aún más nervioso, y Hermione frunció el ceño. _

_-Cuéntame de él – dijo Ron por fin unos minutos después._

_Hermione lo miró extrañada - ¿Él?_

_-Malfoy._

_Ella dejó de respirar por unos segundos y bajó la cabeza. Cerró los ojos bloqueando sus recuerdos, sus sentimientos y cuando los volvió a abrir sintió que sus ojos no tenían vida, que la había absorbido completamente. ¿Qué demonios está mal con ella que su alma se hundió al no estar a su lado?_

_Bueno… sabe las razones por las que esta así. Las que quiere olvidar. Solo un recuerdo quiere borrar, solo uno._

_Miró a Ron y sintió por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Dolor y miseria, además de recriminación, si no fuera por él… si no hubiese ido a su apartamento a exigir lo que no era suyo… si ella no hubiese usado ese anillo… si Malfoy la hubiese escuchado… si… muchos "y si" que no llevaban a ninguna parte._

_Lo observó y se rindió, ya no tenía fuerzas para mentir, ocultar, toda estaba reunida para olvidar. Además, era la primera vez que Ron le preguntaba tan tranquilamente de él, cualquiera en realidad. Harry no decía nada sobre Draco, claro, él no sabía toda la historia, nadie la sabía, ella había sido renuente a contar todo. Solo sabían que no están juntos y que ella no sabe dónde se encuentra._

_Había desaparecido del mapa._

_No que lo haya buscado… solo nadie sabe dónde está._

_-Él era protector, cariñoso - a su manera- es un buen hombre, capaz de perdonar algunas veces – respondió escuetamente, sin contar que le había dicho que no le importaba y que nunca la había amado… ese era su secreto._

_-¿Todavía lo amas? - preguntó Ron cabizbajo._

_Hermione cerró los ojos, suspirando hondo. Otro sentimiento apareció de la nada, demonios, ese iba a doler en la noche, esa opresión en el pecho y calidez le iba a costar un mundo cuando él se fuera. A veces, cuando todavía sentía algo, se acostaba en su cama en posición fetal para parar el dolor en su pecho. Era tan vívido que parecía que alguien le estuviese arrancando su corazón - Si Ron, lo amo – a veces se preguntaba cómo lo que paso esa noche no mato sus sentimientos por él… cómo después de todo lo que sucedió, de todo lo dicho, de todo lo que perdió, no pudo perder ese maldito amor que parecía más un martirio que otra cosa._

_Perdió cosas más importante… su capacidad de vivir, sus deseos y estímulos… perdió parte de ella… ¿por qué no pudo perder el amor que sentía por él?_

_Sintió que Ron se tensaba y en su mejilla corrió una lágrima por él, porque lo estaba haciendo sufrir. Era asombroso, habían pasado más de un año y medio desde que todo murió en ella, y hace seis meses que no había vuelto a llorar, creía que había quedado vacía, que por fin las lágrimas se habían secado de su cuerpo, para siempre._

_Le sorprendió de nuevo descubrir que no era cierto._

_-Lo siento Ronald - dijo ella suavemente - nunca fue mi intensión hacer daño, aunque al parecer es lo único que he hecho en toda esta historia._

_Ron asintió y apretó sus manos como si estuviese controlándose, Hermione cerró los ojos - ¿Y él? ¿No crees que jugo contigo? ¿Qué todo era un engaño para hacerte daño por lo que paso en la guerra?_

_Hermione sonrió, le dolieron los músculos, tal vez por falta de uso - No Ron - dijo ella tranquilamente - Lo que hubo entre nosotros no tuvo nada que ver con el pasado, estaba segura que me amaba… antes de arruinarlo todo - una parte de ella todavía lo estaba, ¿se puede fingir tanto? ¿Se puede fingir el latir de un corazón? ¿Una mirada perdida? ¿Se puede fingir la calidez de un roce?_

_Ron se tensó aún más y suspiró hondo - ¿En qué lugar empezó todo? – preguntó con tono calmado._

_Hermione se abrazó más a sí misma y miró al horizonte. Le asombraba por una parte que él estuviese tan tranquilo hablando de esas cosas, que él estuviese aceptando eso por fin, era irónico… lo acepta cuando ya no hay ninguna posibilidad de que haya alguna historia - Nos enamoramos en la Universidad - dijo ella cabizbaja y casi en un susurro._

_Ron apretó las manos en puños y emitió un hondo suspiro, como si con eso se estuviese tratando de calmar - Por él fue que me dejaste, aunque me dijiste que no lo hacías por ningún hombre._

_Hermione trago grueso y cerró los ojos. Le dolía hacerle daño a Ron, aunque si es sincera consigo misma, una gran parte de ella estaba emocionada, porque estaba sintiendo algo - Si Ron - dijo ella sin mirarlo - lo siento tanto, no te lo merecías, fui una egoísta, no estaba pensando… como te dije una vez fuiste mi primer amor y siempre te querré pero no como tú quieres que lo haga._

_Ron se quedó allí sentado. Ella imaginaba que él iba a gritar, a insultarla, a agredirla, a romper todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, ya lo había hecho la última vez. Así que lo miró por primera vez desde que empezaron ese tema y donde esperaba encontrar rabia, odio, desdén; solo vio dolor, resignación y ¿culpa?, tal vez estaba equivocada… la única que tenía que sentirse culpable de como terminaron las cosas era ella._

_Unos segundos después al ver que su expresión no cambiaba frunció el ceño sintiéndose perdida. Tomó su mano para que no se moviera y lo miró fijamente - ¿Qué sucede Ron?_

_Ron se levantó y se colocó a espaldas suya. Hermione lo observó sin levantarse, no tenía fuerzas para eso._

_-¿Por qué él Hermione? – Preguntó mirándola fijamente - ¿por qué no yo?_

_Ella lo miró fijamente por unos segundos y después bajó la mirada – No tengo una respuesta para eso Ron, fue algo que no pude controlar… lo siento_

_Él se volteó de nuevo y tenía los hombros caídos - Cuando lo veas pregúntale…_

_-¿Cuándo lo vea? - dijo ella con expresión perpleja - Tengo mucho tiempo sin saber de él – desde esa noche no volvió a verlo, y se había ido, para siempre, sin dejar rastro de su paradero._

_-¿Con qué derecho se atrevió a robarte de mí? - dijo él estremeciéndose y continuando al parecer sin escucharla._

_Hermione bajó la cabeza y limpió otra lágrima que no sabía que era capaz de emitir - Ron…_

_-Me lo quito todo, mis sueños, mi vida, lo que más quería… y yo tenía derecho a vengarme, él tenía que pagar de alguna forma lo que me hizo…_

_Hermione lo miró extrañada y su corazón se aceleró, sin razón aparente, lo cual la sorprendió de nuevo. Tenía tanto tiempo en su estado no vivo que volver a sentir, física o emocionalmente era todo un descubrimiento – ¿De qué estás hablando Ron? - preguntó Hermione de nuevo interrumpiéndolo._

_-Ahora él te recibirá y vivirá mi vida, la que desee, te amara como yo siempre quise hacerlo, mientras yo me iré solo… me quedare sin nada…_

_Hermione lo observó con lágrimas en los ojos y negó con la cabeza – Ya eso está acabado… - dijo rememorando recuerdos que era mejor olvidar, aunque siempre estaban impregnados en su memoria._

_-Pasé mucho tiempo convenciéndome que hice lo correcto, que te había salvado de nuevo, como en Howgarts ¿recuerdas? que cada uno luchaba por el otro, por mantenernos vivos… te amo y pensé que estaba haciendo lo correcto._

_Hermione lo observó y después volvió a mirar al horizonte, ya no le importaba, al parecer nada lo hacía ya._

_-Pero no es correcto, y me carcome por dentro verte en este estado, matándote poco a poco, sin vivir solo sobreviviendo, me doy cuenta que yo fui uno de los culpables de que estés así._

_-No fue tu culpa – dijo ella volteando la cabeza – fue mía…_

_Ella debió ser más fuerte, debió alejarlo de allí… debió entender las razones por las que esa historia no se iba a llevar a cabo… las razones por las que Draco estaba allí…_

_-Esa noche… - ella lo miró advirtiéndole que no fuera allí, que no quería escucharlo, no importa cuánto quisieran hablar de eso, ella no lo deseaba, era un tema prohibido – yo lo busqué…_

_Hermione lo miró fijamente y su corazón se retorció como tanto tiempo atrás. Negó con la cabeza repetidas veces y suspiró hondo tratando de alejar las lágrimas – No… _

_Ron estaba frente a ella y la miraba con los ojos brillantes – Le dije que eras mía, que me pertenecías y que siempre me ibas a amar…_

_-¿Ron? – dijo ella abrazándose más fuerte y respirando aceleradamente._

_-Le dije que ahora estábamos juntos y que tú nunca ibas a ser capaz de amar un Mortifago, qué sentías vergüenza de estar con alguien como él, y que siempre me ibas a escoger a mí…_

_Hermione se levantó de la grama y negó con la cabeza pensando en esa opción. En esa pelea, en lo que significaba lo que Ron le estaba diciendo - ¿Qué…?_

_-Le dije que nunca te iba a merecer, que por eso le atacaste – la miró suplicante y suspiró – que siempre me ibas a escoger porque yo soy lo correcto, lo familiar, y nunca ibas a arriesgar eso y que gracias a Merlín…_

_Hermione se acercó a él desesperada y le dio una cachetada tan fuerte que él volteó la cara y quedó en ese sitio como si se la mereciese -¡Cállate! – gritó tapándose los oídos y tapándose la cara con sus manos empezó a llorar desconsoladamente como hacía mucho tiempo no hacía._

_Ron se acercó y la abrazó fuertemente, ella trató de zafarse desesperada, no le gustaba que la tocara, no después de lo que sucedió y él la soltó levantando las manos en señal de rendición – Perdóname… pensé que lo estaba haciendo por ti… que él era el culpable de todo y que lo que quería era hacerte daño._

_Hermione negó con la cabeza y trato de apartarse, pero ya sus fuerzas no eran las mismas. Odiaba llorar, lo odiaba, eso había descubierto después de todo lo que había pasado, ser débil era nuevo para ella y no le gustaba._

_Lo miró con una mezcla de furia y dolor - ¿Por qué hiciste eso Ronald? ¡No fue por mí! ¡Fue por ti! - Ron bajó la cabeza y ella sintió que su corazón se hundía aún más - ¿Sabes lo que hiciste? ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que me hiciste?_

_-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que me hiciste tu a mí? – Preguntó él molesto – ¡Yo te lo di todo Hermione!… ¡te amé con mi alma y tú me dejaste por é!… ¡me engañaste, me humillaste!…_

_Hermione bajó la cabeza y negó repetidas veces - ¿Y eso lo hiciste… por Venganza?_

_-¡Creí que te estaba protegiendo!... además era de él que me quería vengar… no de ti… nunca de ti… pensé que iba a salvarte…_

_-¡Y que iba a volver contigo! – terminó Hermione mirándolo dolida – te lo dije varias veces Ron, te pedí que fuéramos amigos, te dije que no sentía lo mismo por ti, que no te merecía, sé que te dañe, que te hice daño, pero tú también me lo hiciste a mí… _

_-¡Pero yo quería que estuvieses conmigo! Que me amaras como me lo prometiste, ¿sabes lo que fue para mí? Ver como escogías un bastardo, un maldito Mortifago antes que a mí… lo injusto que me pareció… - Ron bajó la cabeza perplejo – Perdóname…_

_Hermione negó con la cabeza y lo miró con furia y dolor – Eres un egoísta, ¡un bastardo!… por eso llegaste ese día y me pediste perdón con tanta fuerza, como si hubieses hecho algo malo y yo pensando que de verdad estabas arrepentido por tratar de forzarme… - dijo desesperada._

_-Me siento avergonzado por hacer eso… te lo dije._

_-¿Y por herirme? – Preguntó rápidamente - ¿por arruinar mi vida? Por lastimarme y traicionarme cuando siempre, no importa lo que me hubieses hecho, creí que me apreciabas y que merecías mi comprensión._

_-Tú también arruinaste la mía – dijo Ron cabizbajo._

_Ella negó con la cabeza y lo miró furiosa - Todo este tiempo me culpe por lo que te hice, por haber elegido distinto, por no amarte como tú me amabas… pero no me amas… no lo haces._

_-Claro que te amo – dijo él apasionadamente._

_Hermione se limpió las lágrimas y lo miró dolida – Quien ama no hace daño… y tú me heriste profundamente únicamente por no ser quien esperabas… si me amaras me hubieses dejado libre y me hubieses permitido ser feliz… no esto – se abrazó a sí misma y cerró los ojos – no lo que me hiciste._

_-Hermione… - dijo él acercándose pero ella se apartó. No soportaba tenerlo cerca, no en ese momento, nunca en realidad. Desde esa vez lo había perdonado pero siempre que estaba a su lado se tensaba, su cuerpo recordaba así su mente dijera que olvidara – Hay algo más que tienes que saber… algo más que le dije…_

_Se volteó para no mirarlo y negó con la cabeza. No quería escuchar más nada, hablaba pero ella no lo escuchaba ya… solo podía atormentarse y preguntarse con lo que Ron le había confesado ¿Por eso se fue? ¿Por eso la abandono para siempre?_

_Claro después de lo que vio ese día, de pensar que ella había escogido y después… Ron fue para allá y le dijo que volvieron, y ella volvió a hacer lo que tanto le prometió que no haría._

_Oh por Merlín…_

_Él piensa que ella lo volvió a traicionar, por eso fue que la trato así… ¿será por eso que su corazón seguía la teoría loca que él había dicho puras mentiras?_

_Por eso su mente se obligaba a pensar una y otra vez como un segundo después de decir que la usaba le gritaba y exigía que le dijera desde cuando lo engañaba…_

_Había sido una idiota… y él también lo había sido… imbécil, debió escucharla, darle una oportunidad._

_Aunque ya antes se la había dado… dejó caer sus hombros al entender que eso, Ron y toda esa situación la sobrepasaba y estaba segura que en su momento a él también le ocurrió._

_-¿Por qué me lo dices ahora? – preguntó Hermione sin mirar a Ron, dándole la espalda pero sabiendo que él seguía allí._

_-Porque no puedo seguir viéndote así, siendo testigo de cómo te marchitas y mueres por él, por algo que yo hice… _

_Se volteó para observarlo, la miraba dolido derrotado – ¿Y por qué te diste cuenta que yo no te iba a amar como tú querías que lo hiciera?_

_Él la miró impactado, estaba molesto y dolido, se veía tanto en la forma en como apretaba sus manos y en sus ojos brillosos - Pensé que lo hacía por ti, que lo olvidarías, que dejarías ir todo… que algún día…_

_-Fue por eso que lo hiciste – dijo Hermione firmemente con los ojos llorosos – No porque me estabas protegiendo sino porque deseabas lo que no era tuyo._

_Ron la miró fijamente y asintió, como si no pudiese negarlo – Tú me amaste una vez, cuando él no estaba cerca, cuando éramos nosotros dos y nadie más… pensé que… si él no estaba, tú y yo…_

_Ella emitió un gemido de dolor y negó con la cabeza - Lo siento Ron… no te amo, ya te lo dije muchas veces, no puedo estar contigo, mi alma…_

_-Le pertenece a él – dijo Ron asintiendo mientras se pasaba la mano por los ojos como si fuera a llorar – ya lo entendí… él me lo ha robado todo… lo que más quería._

_Hermione se mordió el labio inferior para ahogar un gemido de dolor y volteó la cabeza, no podía ver a nadie, no lo soportaba – No puede robarte lo que nunca te perteneció – dijo queriendo herirlo, de alguna forma, en ese momento quería golpearlo, matarlo, aunque más bien quería matarse a sí misma por no entender antes la verdad de toda esa historia._

_Por no comprender el engaño en las palabras de Draco y no pensar en lo que podría haber pasado._

_-Arréglate y búscalo… todavía puedes hacerlo, dejar todo atrás – dijo Ron rápidamente aunque triste, como si le costara decir esas palabras. _

_-No tiene caso – dijo ella abrazándose a sí misma - ¿Crees que me perdonara? Draco Malfoy no perdona dos veces… mucho menos si es la misma falta._

_-Dile la verdad – dijo Ron acercándose a ella – échame a mí la culpa, será un idiota si no te recibe Hermione – él levantó su barbilla para que lo viera – perdóname por haberte hecho daño Hermione._

_Hermione cerró los ojos y asintió – Yo también te herí ¿no? – dijo ella suspirando – lo lamento… perdóname todo lo que te hice - lo miró fijamente – no te quiero más en mi vida Ron… nunca más – le dolía pronunciar esas palabras, pero eran ciertas. Casi sonríe al entender que si hubiese pronunciado esas palabras dos años atrás nada de eso hubiese pasado._

_Otro arrepentimiento a sumar en toda esa maldita historia…_

_Ron asintió y ella se estremeció al ver sus ojos llorosos – Lo sé, yo tampoco puedo verte más Hermione, no soportaría la idea de verte ser feliz con otro hombre, de que él tenga la vida que yo quería para mi… algún día te perdonaré – le tomó la mano y depositó un papel – lamento no ser de más ayuda, esto es todo lo que pude conseguir..._

_Hermione miró el pedazo de pergamino extrañada. Cuando levantó la mirada, sus ojos azules la veían fijamente y él acaricio su mejilla – ¿Qué es esto?_

_-Una forma de redención por lo que te hice… te amo Hermione, tal vez fui egoísta, y lo que dices es cierto, pero yo creí en mi corazón que eras para mí – besó su frente, mirándola con tanto dolor que ella tembló y salió caminando dejándola sola._

_Hermione abrió el pergamino y se le humedecieron de nuevo los ojos al leer el nombre de Theodore Nott y su dirección._

_¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?_

* * *

_Nueva York. Actualidad. Navidad._

Hermione movió la cabeza hacia los lados para alejar el recuerdo de Ron y lo que le confesó esa tarde. Miró a Draco fijamente y se soltó de su agarre. Tenía que hacerle entender la verdad, que ella no hizo lo que le acusaron - Todo lo que te dijo Ron esa noche es falso.

Draco la miró confundido - ¿Sabes sobre eso?

Ella asintió - Es por eso por lo que estoy aquí, porque supe que Ron habló contigo, él me dijo todo lo que paso entre ustedes… todo lo que te contó.

Draco entrecerró los ojos mirándola intensamente - ¿Y así y todo viniste aquí? - dijo mitad incrédulo mitad molesto.

Hermione alzó la barbilla – Creí que todo lo que me dijiste esa noche era cierto, pero ahora sé que no lo es y pensé que tu tenías el mismo derecho a saber la verdad... Yo no te engañe con Ron – él la miró pero no dijo nada – y no te he mentido ¿no lo entiendes?

Draco sonrió sardónicamente y la miró con furia - Eso no es cierto - dijo con un tono completamente seguro.

-¡Maldita sea Draco! - gritó fuertemente y levantó las manos en clara señal de frustración, que era exactamente lo que sentía. Sabía que él era así, terco, intransigente, pero tenía la esperanza que después de saber la verdad la entendiera y la escuchara… que idiota había sido.

Draco se volteó y camino hasta la mesa donde empezó a prepararse un trago y ella se apartó al otro lado del cuarto. Era como si estuviesen en una pelea de boxeo y cada uno se hubiese ido a una parte del cuadro para tranquilizarse o recuperarse.

Ella se apoyó en la pared y lo miró fijamente - ¿Por dónde empezamos? ¿Por mi supuesta infidelidad o por mi capacidad de decisión?

Draco se rió secamente y se volteó dejando el trago en la mesa sin probar – Empecemos por los puntos obvios ¿no te parece? – Dijo volteándose - Nunca te entregaste a mí, todo fue un estúpido pasatiempo. Te sentiste aburrida con tu vida y quisiste emocionar tu existencia jugando con lo prohibido.

-¡No! - Gritó Hermione - ¿no has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho Malfoy? ¡No puedes ser tan cerrado!

-¿Yo cerrado Granger? - dijo acercándose - yo te lo di todo, como un estúpido adolescente que no sabía controlarse, fui un completo imbécil que se dejó conquistar con la idea que representabas, que me vendías, una Hermione Granger que en la realidad no existía.

A Hermione se le humedecieron los ojos y negó con la cabeza - Ninguna idea, solo yo, únicamente, fui completamente sincera contigo. ¡Tú eres la única persona que me conoce como soy! – terminó desesperada.

-¡Mentira! - gritó él fuertemente. Ambos estaban descontrolados, aunque ella sabía que cuando llegaran a ese momento iba a ser así - ¡eres una maldita idiota si piensas que entregaste algo más que tu cuerpo!

Hermione lo miró dolida - No me ofendas Draco.

Él arrugó la cara y se apartó un paso, en un intento de controlarse - ¿Qué quieres de mi Hermione? ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó contenido.

-Quiero explicarte lo que paso… ya te lo he dicho.

-Quieres decir "la verdad" - dijo sardónicamente - ¿estas segura que tú estás lista para la verdad?

Ella se tensó al escuchar la forma en que dijo esas palabras. Su corazón se contrajo ya que titubeó la certeza que la acompañaba unos segundos atrás. La seguridad de que lo que le dijo esa noche sea falso.

No soportaría que él le repitiera que la usó, que ya no le servía de nada. Su orgullo y su corazón sufrieron como nunca por causa de esas palabras… fueron injustas e inmerecidas y él debería retirarlas.

Solo deseaba que nos las volviera a pronunciar porque moriría.

Literalmente lo haría…

-La verdad es que tus malditos prejuicios no te permitieron ver más allá de lo evidente.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y se dejó caer en la pared, por lo menos no negó lo que ella le dijo. Le reafirmó con sus acciones que su actuación el día que todo se acabó se debía solo a un intento de herirla.

-La verdad es que nunca usaste mi anillo porque no querías que la gente te viera conmigo – dijo él acercándose desafiante - La verdad es que siempre me prometiste el mundo y cuando vinieron los momentos de los hechos te acobardaste: no me reconociste como tu dueño, no defendiste esto que tanto has repetido era lo que más querías en el mundo y no me escogiste.

Hermione dejó de respirar cuando él pronunciaba esas palabras sintiendo como su corazón explotaba en el pecho.

No era cierto… pero le dolía que él lo pensara, que él creyera de verdad que nunca fue importante.

-Por eso - continuo él mirándola con rabia, repulsión - nunca dijiste esas dos malditas palabras hasta que las quisiste mencionar ese día… una burla. Todo esto fue una burla y a mí me da asco recordar que fui parte de ella.

Hermione se enderezo y alejó de la pared mirándolo fijamente. Sentía dolor por lo que él decía pero sabía que se lo merecía y también sabía que era lo que él sentía - Nunca me avergoncé de ti.

Draco bufó y rió irónicamente - ¿No? Un ex Mortifago condenado. Un idiota que te insultó, humilló y dañó en el colegio como nadie lo había hecho antes - repitió las palabras de Ron con furia - ¿no las creíste? ¿No sentiste que tenía razón? ¿Qué el gran perfecto miembro del trio dorado no estaba diciendo la verdad?

-¡No! – Gritó Hermione llorando y golpeándolo en el pecho - Me iba a casar contigo, te entregué mi vida. ¿Cómo demonios piensas que iba a creer eso que dices?

-Porque es la verdad, ¿qué se siente Hermione? Saber que estabas equivocada. Toda tu vida de prejuicios y malditos deber ser y entender que todos eran una mierda...

Ella se estremeció y empezó a caminar de espalda porque él la obligaba, porque empezó a caminar hacia ella amenazantemente. Lo hizo hasta que chocó en la mesa. Sintió como el vaso y las botellas sonaban y lo miró temblando.

Debía ser valiente, aceptar esas palabras aunque ya por dentro su pecho bullía de rabia e indignación. Él seguía jugando con ella, era como si la hubiese llevado a ese sitio, como si en su descontrol todo ese acto hubiese sido previsto.

-No entiendo de qué hablas.

-¿Cómo se siente en saber que tu mejor amigo fue quien te traicionó? La verdad es que pensaste que el Mortifago era quien podía hacerte daño y que el bastardo era el bueno de la película, que yo era quien te iba a dañar, del que tenías que cuidarte.

-No - dijo ella mirándolo desafiante - nunca pensé eso.

Draco sonrió de medio lado y se acercó otro paso encerrándola entre la mesa y su cuerpo. Hermione colocó las manos en su pecho para apartarlo y sintió como se estremeció involuntariamente por su toque.

Algunas cosas nunca iban a cambiar.

-Nunca me avergoncé de ti… fui una idiota y lo acepto, pero tienes que entender que tu pedias demasiado, más de lo que podía dar en esa época.

Draco bufó y se apartó de ella, estaba como desorientado y ella entendió que al tener una reacción por su toque había perdido algo del control que poseía.

-Tú lo querías todo y yo fui una estúpida. No eran prejuicios lo que sentía en contra de ti… era simple miedo.

-Que Gryffindor de tu parte - dijo irónicamente.

Hermione se encogió de hombros aunque no pudo alejar la mueca de dolor que adorno su rostro por unos segundos - Mi vida cambio muy rápido. Todo lo que veía como seguro ya no lo era, y allí estabas tú avasallante, tan seguro de lo que querías de nosotros, a veces me sentía como si fuera un maratón y tenía que correr a tu velocidad porque si no me ibas a abandonar.

Draco negó con la cabeza y la miró frustrado - Excusas, simples y llanas excusas.

-Pero tú eres lo que yo más he querido Draco, no lo dudes – continuó ignorando sus palabras - nunca me importo que fueras Mortifago, fue una estupidez de infante y al contrario de los demás, yo si se las razones que te llevaron a serlo, las obligaciones y los deberes que te forzaron a cumplir un destino que no querías ni te merecías. Además del sufrimiento que acarreó esa decisión.

-Mientes - siseo él mordazmente.

-¿Cómo demonios voy a mentir si tomé Veritaserum? - preguntó indignada - no actúes como un idiota.

Draco la miró y se acercó dos pasos, como si estuviese recordando ese pequeño detalle - ¿Quiere que juguemos tu juego Hermione?, quieres que me deje engañar de nuevo. Que crea en tu mirada inocente y me deje envolver por tus labios que me tentaban y me hacían olvidar lo importante - mientras decía esas palabras se acercaba a ella y rozaba sus labios con el dedo pulgar agarrando su mandíbula con la mano. No era una caricia suave, incluso el labio se torció cuando lo tomó con el dedo pero ella se estremeció y dejo escapar su respiración.

-No - rogó un segundo después. No podía sentir su roce, la desconcentraba, la hacía desear cosas que sabía ahora no iba a volver a tener.

-Ya no soy el mismo idiota que antes, no caeré más en tus palabras, en tu embrujo… - a ella se le humedecieron los ojos y bajó la mirada.

-No digas esas cosas – pidió en un susurro. Sabía que ya no iba a volver con ella, que no la amaba, pero le dolía… todo lo que estaba diciendo le dolía como nunca.

-¿Por qué hiciste promesas que no ibas a cumplir? - preguntó en un susurro contenido, sus ojos brillaban de furia y Hermione lo observó fijamente, no entendía de qué hablaba - ¿por qué me hiciste creer que algo era posible para después quitármelo? - preguntó furioso mientras la soltaba con rabia.

-Nunca quise hacer eso… solo deseaba hacerte feliz - dijo sintiendo como las lágrimas empezaban a correr por sus mejillas.

Draco la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y negó con la cabeza - Te gusta actuar como víctima Hermione, pero no lo eres.

-Draco, nunca he querido eso…

-Dices que vienes a contarme la verdad Hermione, ¿ya hablaste? ¿Ya dijiste todo lo que según tú tenía que saber? - preguntó entrecerrando los ojos y cortando sus palabras.

Hermione se apartó un paso mirándolo fijamente. Si, lo había dicho todo, por lo menos lo que él debía saber, la otra parte… eso iba a morir con ella, era su carga, de nadie más. Mucho menos del hombre que tenía al frente.

Ya había sido lo suficientemente injusta con él. Nunca hablaría de eso…

-Si - dijo con toda la seguridad que podía reunir - eso es todo lo que quería decirte, también quería pedirte perdón por lo que paso yo…

Escuchó como él gritaba con rabia apartándose un paso y se detuvo consternada. Draco la observaba con furia y ella se alejó horrorizada. Nunca lo había visto así… nunca.

-Debería matarte, me he contenido toda la noche - dijo en la voz más oscura que ella había escuchado. Dios, nunca se vio más amenazante que en ese momento.

Hermione negó con la cabeza sin entender, pensaba que estaba haciendo un avance, que le estaba haciendo entender lo que había pasado… al parecer se había equivocado… de nuevo.

Se apartó un paso y la miró furioso - Me cago en tu verdad Granger… en tu incompleta versión de los hechos.

Hermione negó rápidamente y cerró los ojos controlándose. Ya lo había dicho todo, solo faltaba algo para acabar con ese martirio en que lo había puesto - Quería pedirte perdón… - empezó de nuevo.

Draco rió por un segundo y se acercó dos pasos a ella - ¿Por qué? Por engañarme, por hacerme creer que eras perfecta e imaginarme un futuro a tu lado cuando eras una maldita hipócrita que nunca tuvo la intención de cumplir con su palabra - hablo furioso, descontrolado, respirando aceleradamente.

-No… - dijo ella sintiendo el corazón en su pecho.

-Creí que al ser tú toda digna y correcta, la que siempre trataba de proteger a todo el mundo serias la indicada, asumí el acto de mujer inocente y valiente que es capaz de sacrificar su vida por un ideal… creí que eras algo que no eras.

Ella bajó la cabeza y él apretó los labios - No digas eso que sabes que no es cierto…

Draco bufó y se acercó otro paso - ¿Cómo puedes decir que no es cierto? Cuando un día me prometiste ser la madre de mis hijos, dijiste que no te importaba nada, que iban a ser míos y por eso los querrías… mentiras.

Hermione palideció y negó con la cabeza mientras sentía un hueco en su alma y negaba con la cabeza – No…

-Y cuando llegó el momento de la verdad no fue cierto ¿o sí? – Ella frunció el ceño negando con la cabeza y él se acercó otro paso - ¿Cómo te sentiste? Tú, la gran defensora de todos los seres indefensos al matarlo… ¿cómo pudiste…? llegar a ese maldito sitio y ¡abortar a mi hijo! – le gritó tirando una silla contra la pared y destrozándola, se veía tan descontrolado que ella pensó que la iba a matar.

Que eso era lo que estaba esperando y a lo que se refería.

Ella se apartó un paso sintiendo que dejaba de respirar y cayó al suelo derrotada, empezando a llorar desconsoladamente.

No…

No quería pensar en eso… quería olvidar… no quería sentir… no… solo ese hecho quería borrar de su cabeza, solo lo que sucedió esa noche y la destrozo por completo… el día que mató lo que le quedaba de él… lo más importante.

¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo lo supo? - Repitió en su interior negando con la cabeza.

Él se acercó otro paso respirando aceleradamente y la tomó de la nuca para que lo viera - Eres una maldita asesina… - declaró mirándola con furia y apretando el agarre - y esa es la completa verdad Granger, eso es lo que te faltó por decir esta noche.

Ella bajó la mirada y quedo perdida, no analizaba, no entendía - ¿Cómo lo supiste? - balbuceo casi sin respirar.

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	23. Finales

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J K ROWLING, solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola :D, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

* * *

_Nueva York. Navidad. Actualidad._

Hermione sintió dolor al notar de nuevo el vació en su vientre y se llevó la mano a ese sitio como si pudiera percibir algo; por un tiempo hubo vida allí y miró a la nada imaginándose un niño feliz, de un año de edad, a veces lo escuchaba reír como si en verdad existiera… lo veía con su cabello rubio y los ojos grises o una pequeña niña con sus ojos y cabello alborotado.

Muchas veces caminaba por un parque y miraba a los bebés con tanto anhelo que sentía que su cuerpo se contraía. Se sentaba en una banca y los veía caminar, correr, jugar… era tan emocionante y podía pasar horas observándolos, perdida. Añoraba algo que no iba a ser, algo que desapareció y nunca podrá recuperar.

Hace un año y diez meses perdió al amor de su vida y ella creyó que iba a morir del dolor que sintió cuando él le confesó que todo había sido un juego, un engaño… pero se había equivocado… existía un dolor mayor a ese.

El mismo día que Draco se aseguró de destruir todo lo que tenían, regresó a su casa y le envió una lechuza a Agnes Thay indicándole que se iba a alejar unos días, que tenía que viajar a casa de sus padres, por una emergencia familiar, y no sabía cuantos días iba a estar allí… cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por los recuerdos de nuevo.

_Un año y diez meses atrás.__ Varteg Hill. Mundo Muggle._

_Hermione s__e apareció en un callejón en la esquina de su casa y caminó hacía su hogar rápidamente. Nunca había deseado ver a su madre y a su padre tanto como en ese momento._

_Había llorado por tantas horas que ella creía no tener más lágrimas que derramar._

_Estuvo horas en el bosque, tirada en el suelo, sin reaccionar. No podía creer que todo hubiese acabado tan pronto, no pudo decirle nunca que lo amaba, aunque en parte agradeció no hacerlo, hubiese sido peor para ella, tal vez sería la humillación completa que Draco supiera con claridad que sentía por él._

_Cuando pudo recomponerse, después de tres horas, regresó al apartamento y empacó varias cosas pasa salir desesperada de allí… necesitaba algo familiar, un sitio donde poder superar lo que había ocurrido._

_Pensó en ir a buscar a Harry, pero lo descarto rápidamente. Él no sabría que hacer salvo matar a Draco y no importa lo que hubiera pasado ella no quería eso. Lo necesitaba vivo, como idiota que era lo amaba con locura, así por su parte todo fuera una mentira._

_¿Por qué el amor no se acaba al enterarse que es unilateral?_

_¿Por qué no muere cuando se sabe que eres la única persona que lo padece?_

_Sería tan fácil si fuera así… no existirían corazones rotos o almas destrozadas._

_Una hora después l__legó frente a su casa materna y sonrió con nostalgia. Era blanca y pequeña, como una viña, con una cerca baja de color negro y las puertas de las ventanas naranja, escogido por su madre._

_Abrió la reja y su corazón se contrajo de miedo y vergüenza al ver que ni siquiera había amanecido._

_Tocó suavemente la puerta dos veces, deseando que su madre estuviese despierta, como siempre, antes del alba, tomándose una taza de café frente a la ventana de la cocina y saliera a recibirla._

_Un minuto después la puerta se abrió y su madre la miró asombrada. Ella debía tener un aspecto deplorable, la cara hinchada, los ojos con expresión muerta y todo su semblante derrotado. Si tenía alguna duda de su aspecto la palidez de su madre se lo confirmó así como la urgencia en que la tomó en brazos; lo cual Hermione agradeció ya que no sabía cómo se estaba sosteniendo de pie._

_-¿Qué pasa Hermy? – le preguntó su madre preocupada y ella sonrió ligeramente a la vez que sentía sus ojos llenarse de nuevo de lágrimas al escuchar el apodo cariñoso con el que sus padres la llamaban._

_Su madre la llevó al sofá gris que estaba en mitad de la instancia y la sentó en él abrazándola fuertemente._

_-¿Quién era Jane? – Escuchó la voz de su padre en el fondo y lloró más fuerte - ¿Hermy? – Preguntó con preocupación antes de acercarse a su esposa e hija y arrodillarse tomando una mano entre las suyas - ¿Qué sucedió?_

_-No lo sé George – contestó Jane acariciando a su hija – háblame Hermione… ¿qué paso?_

_Ella los miró a los dos y negó con la cabeza a la vez que los abrazaba. Estuvo mucho tiempo así hasta que su madre le pidió a su padre que la llevara al cuarto, que debía estar cansada._

_Ese día ellos la dejaron sola, en su cuarto, después de revolverse y rememorar una y otra vez las palabras de Draco cayó en un sueño intranquilo._

_Cuando despertó sentía unas nauseas horribles, como tenía ya varios días sintiendo y entró al cuarto de baño donde vomitó un poco de líquido extraño, ya que no había comido en todo el día. Al salir del baño, encontró a su madre sentada en la cama con una bandeja de comida a su lado, mirándola consternada._

_-¿Estás embarazada? – Le preguntó su madre directamente y Hermione la miró asombrada - ¿es por eso por lo que viniste en ese estado la noche anterior?_

_Hermione negó con la cabeza, aunque su pensamiento estaba todo revolucionado, ¿de qué hablaba su madre? ¿Por qué estaba preguntando eso? – Claro que no mamá – dijo avergonzada – Siento haber llegado en este estado… no volveré a hacerlo – dijo ella sentándose a su lado y enrollando sus piernas debajo de su cuerpo._

_Jane negó con la cabeza y acarició su cabello – Esta es tu casa, siempre serás bienvenida y por supuesto que puedes venir cuando tengas algún problema._

_Hermione bajó la cabeza y asintió – Gracias mamá – murmuró un poco fatigada._

_-Somos tus padres… es nuestro derecho preocuparnos, pero tienes que decirnos que es lo que está pasando para poder ayudarte… ¿por qué llegaste a mi puerta en ese estado? ¿Qué sucedió hija? – preguntó Jane acariciando su mejilla._

_-Yo… solo necesitaba a mis padres conmigo…_

_-¿Fue ese chico… del que me hablaste la última vez que viniste? – indagó y Hermione la miró por unos minutos. Su madre sabía que ella estaba con Draco, o por lo menos con alguien más que Ron ya que se lo contó por carta y la vez que la visitó por una semana hace unos meses atrás le habló un poco de él. Incluso había pensado que Draco los conociera, él también lo había pedido en una oportunidad. Al fin y al cabo ella se iba a casar con él. Pero lo habían planeado para después de terminar la Universidad, iban a venir a visitar a sus padres y él iba a pedir su mano formalmente, por alguna razón que ella no comprendía, cuándo se lo preguntó él le respondió que así lo había educado su padre. Después de ese pequeño viaje, iban a casarse en una pequeña campiña y después viajarían a Estados Unidos para empezar su nueva vida._

_¿Cómo tantos planes llegaron a ser mentira?_

_¿Podría alguien __simular hasta ese extremo?_

_Hermione cerró los ojos alejando esos pensamientos, además de las lágrimas que los acompañaban. Asintió hacía su madre y la volvió a abrazar – Si, fue él… terminamos – contestó escuetamente, era una visión minimista de lo que en verdad sucedió pero no sabía cómo más ponerlo._

_-Lo siento mi niña – contestó Jane acariciando su cabello - Estabas muy ilusionada con él… - Hermione abrió la boca para decirle que lo amaba pero la cerró, no quería hablar de eso, solo quería que la confortara y sentir el calor de su hogar._

_-Siento haber aparecido así mamá – confesó Hermione cerrando los ojos todavía en el hombro de Jane – lamento haberte preocupado…_

_-M__e alegra que me hayas buscado como cuando te sentías mal… ¿recuerdas? Te enfermabas y dormías con nosotros…_

_Hermione se sonrojó__ y sonrió ligeramente al recordar esos tiempos, todo era más sencillo – Gracias… - dijo sinceramente._

_-Te dejaré para que descanses mientras George y yo vamos a la consulta, tengo unos citados y un caso de emergencia, no puedo cancelarlo… - dijo avergonzada._

_Hermione acarició a su madre y asintió – Estaré bien…_

_-Tal vez en la tarde vayamos al centro comercial, tengo que comprar unas cosas y así te distraes un rato y quizás… me cuentes lo que sucedió…_

_Hermione asintió de nuevo y se levantó a acomodar la bandeja y sintió un pequeño mareo, colocó una mano en la cama y su madre la veía con el ceño fruncido – Estoy bien – dijo ella como disculpa – es solo que no he comido en un día…_

_Jane asintió analíticamente y se levantó de la cama – Entonces te dejo para que desayunes… en unas horas estaré en casa._

_Hermione asintió y se dejó caer en la cama, tomando una tostada y forzándose a comérsela mientras sentía todo su estomago revolucionado. _

_Después de comer se tiró en la cama y miró al cielo de la habitación, volteó y se encontró con un pedazo de pergamino tirado en una de las esquinas de su habitación. Se levantó para alcanzarlo y cuando descubrió que era lo que contenía se dejó caer en el suelo mientras lo miraba hipnotizada._

"_Hola._

_¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar allí? _

_Recuerda que me prometiste estar aquí en una semana… la próxima vez iremos juntos y así me presentas a tu familia._

_Antes de que lo pienses… no, no me importa que sean muggles y si, si quiero conocerlos._

_No tardes. Draco"_

_Sintió como sus ojos se humedecían y rompió la carta. ¿Podría alguien llegar a pretender tan bien amar a alguien?_

_Una parte de ella no lo comprendía, ¿cómo fue capaz de hacer algo así?_

_Sintió como sus ojos se humedecían y negó con la cabeza mientras se levantaba del piso. No iba a llorar más por él, no iba a sufrir por un amor que nunca fue, estaba segura de poder recuperarse de eso, de él._

_Era una mujer capaz de superar algo así. Lo había dejado todo por él, es cierto, pero no había dejado de ser ella misma, lo cual era suficiente._

_Tal vez no iba a dejar de amarlo, pero si iba a luchar con todas sus fuerzas para superarlo, era una Gryffindor, podría hacerlo… estaba segura de eso._

_Dos días después, ya no se encontraba tan segura como antes._

_Estaba sentada en el piso del baño de la casa de sus padres, mirando a su varita completamente paralizada._

_Rosa…_

_Había sido color rosa… y tenía una línea… _

_Estaba embarazada._

_Su madre lo adivino solo con verla y ella no lo había comprendido. Tuvo que pararse vomitando y sentir un dolor en las caderas y en el abdomen para entender lo que estaba sucediendo._

_¿Desde hace cuánto no le venía el periodo? Siempre fue irregular así que nunca pensaba en eso… y como tomaba la poción anticonceptiva una vez a la semana a cabalidad, nunca creyó posible que existiera la posibilidad de estar embarazada…_

_Pero lo estaba…_

_La única vez que no lo hizo fue la noche en que Draco volvió a ella, como habían terminado ella no creyó necesario tomarla esa semana ¿habrá sido en ese momento?_

_Tomó su vientre y sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Iba a tener un hijo suyo… un bebé._

_Su primer instinto fue enviarle una lechuza informándole que estaba embarazada, ya había hasta pensado trasladarse en tren; ya que la aparición estaba completamente descartada porque no era buena para su bebé; llegar al Londres mágico y trasladarse con polvo flu a la Universidad o conseguir un medio para notificarle a Draco lo que sucedía… eso fue hasta que cayó en cuenta de lo ilógico de sus pensamientos._

_Él no la quería._

_Y si se lo decía, iba a insistir en llegar a su fin último ¿no fue así que lo llamó? ¿Y no sería eso un completo éxito?, tener un hijo con una sangre sucia sería lo más maravilloso que le podría ocurrir si quería que la comunidad mágica lo perdonara… y al llegar a ese pensamiento Hermione sintió miedo._

_No podía permitir que su bebé creciera en ese mundo, con un hombre que no lo amaba, era su deber protegerlo y ella no iba a permitir que nadie le hiciera daño… empezando por su padre._

_Una parte de ella seguía cuestionando una y otra vez esa conclusión. Draco Malfoy hacía ver como si no le importara lo que pensaran los demás, parecía completamente cambiado y recordó cuando le ordenó casarse con él le dijo que quería hijos, que la sangre no tenía importancia y que ella iba a ser la mujer que él quería como madre de sus hijos._

_Pero recordaba sus palabras, su mirada y volvió a la misma conclusión de antes… todo había sido un juego._

_Le dolía que después de todo si iba a ser la madre de su hijo o hija y que él no estuviera allí… que todo hubiese sido un engaño._

_Pero ahora iba a tener a su bebé… tenía muchas cosas que decidir. Si volvía al mundo mágico o se quedaba en el muggle. Si le contaba a sus amigos y si le contaba a Draco dejándole claro que no quería ni su dinero ni su maldita clase de amor… que lo deseaba lo más lejos posible de su vida y la de su hijo._

_Tal vez esa sea la forma correcta de expresarle lo que sentía pero igual iba a necesitar tiempo… unos días._

_Decidiría que hacer y qué camino tomar… ahora todo era distinto. Iba a ser madre._

_Iba a tener el hijo de Draco Malfoy…_

_Sonrió mientras veía de nuevo la varita y acariciaba su abdomen. Había querido una razón completa para vivir, para olvidar como la hirió y saber que iba a hacer… y allí estaba, creciendo dentro de ella._

_Su bebé._

_Salió del baño y fue donde estaban sus padres conversando alegremente en la cocina. Ellos habían resultado ser todo el apoyo que ella esperaba, la habían ayudado sin preguntarle por qué había llegado allí, por lo menos sin insistirle. Su madre sabía lo más esencial._

_Se acercó y paró frente a ellos. Su madre se parecía mucho a ella pero tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, liso, de piel blanca y era muy hermosa. Su padre tenía el mismo color canela que ella, color de cabello y los mismos ojos, aunque con el color un poco más oscuro. Una vez le habían dicho que había sacado el color exacto de su bisabuela, pero nunca la conoció así que no pudo comprobarlo._

_Le emocionaba ver como ahora se estaba percatando de esos detalles, y sabía que era porque quería saber a quién se parecería su bebé ¿tendría el color de ojos de su padre o de ella? ¿el color de piel?... Se sentía consternada, temerosa y completamente emocionada._

_-Tengo algo que decirles – comenzó ella sintiéndose nerviosa de repente, sabía que decepcionaría a sus padres, era muy joven, pero no iba a mentirles a ellos, necesitaba su apoyo más que nunca._

_-¿Dime Hermy? – preguntó su madre sonriéndole amorosamente._

_-Estoy embarazada – confesó rápidamente y bajó la mirada. Le dolía no ser lo que ellos esperaban, pero no se arrepentía de su bebé. Era lo único que le quedaría de él._

_Escuchó como su padre dejaba de respirar y levantó la mirada mordiéndose el labio. Vio a su madre asentir, como si supiera eso desde hace tiempo, tal vez lo hacía, por eso se lo preguntó el primer día._

_Unos segundos después, los más largos de su vida, s__intió los brazos de su madre rodearla con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios – Un niño siempre es motivo de alegría – dijo Jane mirando a su padre quien quedo estático en la silla; ella acarició su mejilla limpiando una lágrima que no sabía cómo había llegado allí y sonrió más ampliamente – voy a ser abuela._

_Hermione la abrazó llorando y miró a su padre quien se quedó allí unos segundos sentado en la silla y después se levantó para abrazarlas a ambas – Demonios… no quería ser abuelo tan pronto…_

_Jane lo golpeó suavemente y ella sonrió al ver que los dos reían._

_Iba a estar bien._

* * *

_Nueva York. Navidad. Actualidad._

Cerró los ojos apartando sus recuerdos y sintió como dos lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. El tiempo había quedado estático y él la observaba sin hablar, ella no se había dado cuenta que se había perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que reaccionó de nuevo y entendió que él necesitaba una respuesta a su última afirmación – Tal vez si soy una asesina – contestó cabizbaja por fin.

Había amado esa nueva vida desde que se enteró de ella, desde el primer momento ¿pero no era su deber protegerla? ¿No era su obligación evitar que algo le pasara?

Sintió el agarre de Draco apretar un poco y por un segundo lo deseo. Quería que cerrara su mano en contra de su cuello y acabara con todo. Que alejara el sufrimiento y el dolor de haber fallado en salvar a su bebé. Lo único que había deseado además del hombre que tenía al frente y la miraba completamente furioso.

Tal vez porque era de él lo había querido tanto…

Levantó la mirada y él apartó su mano al observarla, lo más seguro es que lo hizo porque su mirada estaba sin vida, como acostumbraba a tenerla después que sucedió lo que sucedió. Se sentía muerta por dentro, su alma murió junto con su bebé. Draco la había destrozado, roto con sus palabras y su bebé terminó ese trabajo llevándosela consigo.

Hubiese podido superar a Draco Malfoy, le hubiese costado pero al final lo haría, era solo un hombre. Una promesa, una proposición de vida, pero ella seguía siendo ella, seguía siendo Hermione Granger y tenía las fuerzas para construir una nueva vida.

Pero después llegó esa noche… ese evento y lo destrozo todo. Acabó con ella.

Quizás lo hubiese podido evitar, todos le repetían que no, sus padres, sus amigos pero ella no lo creía, imaginaba que si podría, que si hubiese cumplido con su deber lo hubiese salvado.

Observó a Draco que la miraba furioso, quería matarla ¿acaso no sabía que ella quería lo mismo?

En ese momento terminó de entender que lo que hacía allí era una causa perdida. Todo eso había sido un error, ella no podía volver con Draco, ya no tenía vida o alma con la que volver.

¿Qué le iba a entregar?

De nuevo se había equivocado. ¿Para qué había ido a un sitio para buscar que él la recibiera de vuelta en su vida cuando ella no tenía nada para dar?

Él la tomó del brazo furioso y la estampo contra una pared, mirándola como si se hubiese vuelto loco – Hablemos de la verdad Hermione – dijo amenazantemente.

Ella lo observó sin decir nada. Y en ese momento los restos de su corazón se terminaron de partir ¿desde hace cuánto tiempo Draco sabe eso?. Cerró los ojos y sintió que moría lentamente. Ahora lo entiende todo.

Sus deseos de olvidarla.

Su supuesta amnesia.

La rabia con la que la miraba.

La forma en como su cuerpo deseaba tocarla y entraba en conflicto con su conciencia, porque ¿Cómo vas a querer tocar a la mujer que mató lo que más querías?

Quiso acariciarlo, consolarlo, decirle que… la perdonara y que ella lo perdonaba a él, por haberle quitado el futuro que le prometió, por haberla herido y por haberle enseñado a ser feliz.

Ya que después que tú aprendes a ser feliz, pasas toda tu vida deseando volver al momento en que lo fuiste.

-Quiero que me digas la razón verdadera por la que mataste a mi hijo – volvió a atacar sin contemplación y Hermione lo miró confundida. Agarró su antebrazo con fuerza y ella arrugó la cara mordiéndose el labio para no gritar del dolor.

Lo miró con la misma expresión sin vida, sin nada y sintió como él se estremecía pero no la soltó por lo que empezó a mover el brazo para que lo hiciera - Me estás haciendo daño – le dijo en voz baja.

-Te lo mereces - le dijo en voz oscura, amenazadora, a la vez que lo apretaba más a su cuerpo y Hermione sentía que no podía respirar - Y tu viniste sola a mí, yo no te busque, no te ataque o me vengue de ti como deseaba. Tienes que aceptar lo que me dé la gana de hacerte... Hermione - le dijo su nombre en voz tan suave pero tan oscura que ella percibió que todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron por el escalofrió que sintió.

-Desearía que lo hubieras hecho – dijo ella cabizbaja sintiendo que el corazón se le comprimía. Desearía que la hubiese atacado, gritado, acusado o matado… en vez de ahogarla en una vida donde lo único que hacía era repetir una y otra vez lo que vivió... donde nunca fue libre o tuvo un minuto de paz.

Pero sabía que él había perdido algo también. Esa es la razón por la que no lo buscó en esa época, después que se recuperó completamente siete meses atrás, porque no quería que sufriera, era una carga que llevaría toda su vida, así lo había decidido… ahora entiende que ambos la llevaban, y esas dos sombras de personas que estaban en ese cuarto era el resultado de sus acciones.

Debió haberlo buscado antes.

-Quiero escuchar de tu deseable boca - le dijo mientras observaba esa parte de su anatomía - esa que me volvió loco, que me engatusó y me envolvió en todos los engaños y mentiras que quisiste - ella negó con la cabeza y sintió como las lágrimas se escurrían por sus mejillas pero no dijo nada – la verdad… no quiero tus cantos de sirena, sino que por una vez seas sincera… dime por qué mataste a mi hijo.

-Yo no quería… - dijo ella tratando de soltarse.

-Si lo quisiste y quieres que te diga por qué lo hiciste… - ella lo miró fijamente sintiendo todo su cuerpo derrotado.

Hermione estaba entre asombrada y perpleja ya que no entendía cómo llego a esa conclusión, cómo se enteró… ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?

-Lo mataste - continuo él sin esperar respuesta mirándola como si quisiera acabar con ella en ese instante - porque iba a ser alguien como yo.

-¿Qué? - preguntó ella perpleja y asombrada completamente por su conclusión.

-Porque era un Malfoy, no querías que tu sangre se mezclara con gente de mi calaña - él la soltó y ella quedo apostada contra la pared respirando aceleradamente y sufriendo por cada una de sus palabras - preferías tener un maldito pelirrojo en tu vientre, no podías arriesgar tus genes impuros pero perfectos a los míos donde corre la locura, la avaricia y las ansias de poder...

Ella lo miró completamente paralizada por unos minutos y después negó con la cabeza sin tener fuerza siquiera para hablar.

-Por eso te deshiciste de él, por eso acabaste con mi hijo ¡porque no querías que tu hijo tuviera como padre a un Mortifago de mierda! - le gritó fuertemente respirando entrecortadamente.

Hermione lo observó por unos segundos sin hablar, luego colocó la mano en su vientre acariciándolo y bajó la mirada como si todavía hubiese algo allí, aunque sabía que era completamente imposible. Levantó la mirada y observó como Draco siguió ese movimiento anonadado, tanto que murió la rabia, la furia con la que la miró – Yo lo ame tanto – dijo en voz baja con lágrimas en los ojos – nada más lo pude disfrutar unos días… tres para ser exactos, pero… fue como si hubiese algo perfecto allí creciendo dentro de mí.

Él se apartó un paso y la miró fijamente sin decir palabra.

-Era tuyo… así me hayas humillado o no me amaras… no me importaba, lo iba a tener y a cuidar. Iba a ser mi hijo Draco, y todo estaría bien porque con él una parte de ti iba a vivir en mí…

-¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste? – preguntó Draco sin comprender.

-Yo no quería – dijo cerrando los ojos y recordando ese momento - ¿cómo voy a querer que acaben con algo que se había vuelto lo más importante de mi universo?

* * *

_Un año, nueve meses, tres semanas y dos días atrás.__ Varteg Hill. Mundo Muggle._

Hermione se levantó ese día sintiéndose un poco incomoda. Todavía tenía el dolor en las caderas y vientre y se preocupó por unos segundos. Aunque su madre le había dicho que algunas veces sucedía así.

Por petición de Jane no había ido a San Mungo a revisarse con la Medimago sino que estaba esperando para tener una consulta con una Ginecóloga amiga de la familia. Le había dicho que no quería perderse la primera consulta de su nieto o nieta. De todas formas ya había pautado la primera cita de control para dentro de una semana en San Mungo que era el tiempo que le quedaba para disfrutar con sus padres.

Había decidido volver al Mundo Mágico, por lo menos hasta terminar la creación de la Ley, graduarse y después iba a volver a las casas de sus padres hasta tener el bebé y determinar que iba a hacer con su vida…

Por lo menos se había comunicado con Agnes el primer día que llegó a casa de sus padres y le había pedido que continuaran las reuniones hasta que ella regresara, que la emergencia familiar no estaba del todo resuelta y retornaría en una semana.

Dio dos pasos y se sintió completamente mareada, tanto que se apoyó en la pared tratando de calmar las náuseas, esa era una parte que estaba segura no iba a extrañar del embarazo, la sensación de vértigo y pasar todo el día vomitando lo mínimo que se comía no era algo muy bueno. Gracias a Dios pronto iría al médico y le daría algún tipo de solución, ya que ni siquiera los métodos de su madre ayudaban a pararlas.

-¿Hermy? – escuchó la voz de Jane y salió del baño sintiéndose pálida.

-Vine a traerte unas galletas – dijo preocupada mientras se sentaba en la cama - ¿cómo sigues? – preguntó abriendo los brazos para que ella se sentara y se dejara cuidar. Hermione lo hizo.

-Estoy mejor – Dijo aunque ni su voz o su semblante eran muy normales.

Jane suspiró hondo y la abrazó fuerte - ¿Qué has decidido?

Hermione frunció el ceño y se apoyó en el hombro de su madre mientras respiraba hondo. Estaba hablando de Draco, lo sabía, su padre el día anterior le había preguntado si le diría al papá del niño sobre la existencia de éste, dejándole claro que siempre era mejor hablar con la verdad y que él tenía todo el derecho de saber sobre su bebé.

Ella sentía miedo al decírselo, ya que no habían quedado en los mejores términos y no quería que rechazara a su bebé. Era suyo y no deseaba que nadie le hiciera daño.

Podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella, pero no soportaría que tratara de menospreciar o insultar a lo que está creciendo en su interior; tocó su vientre y sonrió como siempre cuando lo acariciaba. También sabía que se lo tenía que decir, era mejor que se enterara de sus labios y no de chismes o del profeta, porque estaba segura que cuando se enteraran que estaba embarazada iban a publicar esa historia por mucho tiempo.

Además que le preguntarían quién era el padre. Ella no iba a mentir, iba a confesar que era Draco Malfoy, lo cual ayudaría al fin último del que él le habló, pero por lo menos sabía que iba a estar libre y bien.

Pero antes que todo eso, debía contarle la verdad, aunque le dejaría claro que no tenía nada que ver con su hijo, que era de ella nada más… eso era algo que había meditado y decidido hacer el día anterior.

-Cuando regrese a Londres – dijo Hermione – iré a la Universidad y le contare sobre el embarazo…

Jane asintió abrazándola fuertemente – Sabes que siempre serás bienvenida en esta casa y que estaremos felices de tener a nuestro nieto aquí…

-Lo sé – dijo ella enrollándose en la cama porque todavía le dolía un poco el vientre.

-Pero eres tú la que tienes que decidir Hermione… tú y ese joven.

-Draco – dijo ella suspirando hondo y sintiendo como su pecho se contraía solo por mencionar su nombre. Todavía le dolía si quiera pensar en él, pero se recuperaría, estaba segura de eso.

-Draco… – continuó la madre asintiendo – pero tal vez después de saber que van a ser papás todo cambie… vuelvan juntos.

Hermione sonrió, aunque fue una mueca triste y negó con la cabeza – No lo creo mamá, ya ha pasado casi una semana y no lo he visto…

-No sabe que estas acá… nadie lo sabe, no has querido hablar con nadie.

Hermione se volteó acostándose en la cama y miró a la pared. No quería hablar con sus amigos o con nadie, había pasado esos días decidiendo que hacer con su vida, por lo que no quería contacto con alguien hasta saber cuál era el próximo movimiento.

Pero lo que su madre no sabía es que no importa lo que suceda ellos dos no iban a volver… esa relación se había acabado.

Jane besó su frente y la acarició suavemente – Iré a hacer unas compras y regreso en unas horas.

Hermione asintió sonriendo y se acostó en posición fetal para ver si así se alejaba la sensación de mareo.

Acarició la barriga y sonrió de nuevo mientras pensaba en la nueva vida que crecía dentro de ella, comió lentamente mirando por la ventana y poco después se quedó dormida.

Despertó por un fuerte dolor en su vientre, tan fuerte que la hizo doblarse y gritar ahogadamente.

Respiró hondo mientras sentía otro dolor igual de fuerte que el anterior - ¡Mamá! – rogó llorando.

-Hermione… – dijo su madre abriendo la puerta y quedo paralizada al verla a ella retorciéndose en la cama - ¡¿Qué sucede? – gritó angustiada.

Ella la miró con lágrimas en los ojos y gritó de nuevo al sentir otro dolor igual de agudo - ¡No sé! – dijo desesperada.

-¡Dios mío! – Gritó Jane acercándose a Hermione - ¡George llama una ambulancia! ¡Ya! – dijo desesperada.

Hermione se fijó al sitio donde su madre tenía la mirada fija y emitió un sollozo desgarrador cuando vio toda la sangre que estaba perdiendo. Miró horrorizada a su madre - ¡Mi bebé! – Gritó aprisionando su barriga en posición fetal - ¡No! ¡No quiero perderlo! ¡No! – lloró desesperada y su madre la tomó en brazos desesperada.

-Tranquila Hermione… ¡George! – gritó Jane desesperada.

-Ya lo llamé… - dijo cuando llegó y vio la escena palideciendo. Jane abrazando a su hija, Hermione temblando del dolor y toda la cama llena de sangre junto con la parte de abajo de la pijama y palideció - ¡Vámonos en el carro! – gritó George cargando a Hermione en sus brazos.

Ella miró a su padre y señaló su varita que estaba en la mesa – San Mungo… - dijo pero un segundo después la atacó un dolor tan fuerte que emitió un gritó ensordecedor y cayó en la completa inconsciencia.

* * *

_Nueva York. Navidad. Actualidad._

Hermione empezó a llorar mientras contaba ese día… la peor noche de su vida y cuando se acercaba al final del relato había encerrado su cara en sus manos y se había sentado en el suelo enrollando sus piernas en el pecho – Lo siento… - dijo ella aunque no sabía si era al bebé o a Draco.

Ella tenía tantos sueños y todos se habían destrozados uno a uno.

-No – dijo Draco y ella levantó la mirada todavía borrosa por las lágrimas, pestaño con fuerza y lo encontró completamente pálido y confuso.

Hermione lo miró fijamente y se abrazó a si misma – Tal vez si hubiese ido al médico antes… si me hubiese cuidado… si hubiese sabido que estaba embarazada y no me hubiese aparecido en la casa de mis padres o en tu casa… me habían dicho que aparecerse era malo para un feto pero yo no lo sabía – dijo con voz aguda como si se estuviese convenciendo a si misma más que a él – todos me dicen que no fue por eso… el médico me explicó cuando desperté ya que yo no sabía qué había pasado, no recordaba, solo que mi bebé existía… me dijo que había sido un embarazo ectópico y que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de vivir… que hubo ruptura de la trompa de Falopio y por eso perdí tanta sangre… que casi muero, pero hubiese sido mejor… - balbuceó cosas sin sentido e imaginó que era por culpa del Veritaserum.

-¿Embarazo ectópico? – preguntó Draco confundido. Toda la rabia de su semblante desapareció y ella estaba confundida - ¡¿De qué mierdas hablas? – se recuperó de su confusión unos segundos después y la observó furibundo.

Hermione asintió abrazándose a si misma – No quería que lo mataran… no quería… - dijo hundiendo su cara en sus piernas.

-¿Esto es otra mentira Hermione? – Dijo medio desesperado medio desafiante - ¿qué inventó es lo que dices? ¿Qué es eso?

Ella se limpió las lágrimas y lo observó triste - ¿El embarazo ectópico? – Se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada – el feto se desarrolla fuera del útero, como en mi caso, que fue en una trompa de Falopio…

-¿Qué? – preguntó Draco.

-Yo no sabía nada y estaba creciendo normalmente, aunque no en útero como debía ser… pero explotó y empecé a desangrarme, me llevaron de urgencia al Hospital… casi… - Hermione negó con la cabeza – Nunca me dolió más ser una sangre sucia que en ese momento – él la observaba sin decir nada, paralizado – mis padres me llevaron un Hospital Muggle, eran lo que ellos conocían, no sabían la existencia de San Mungo ni podrían acceder a ella en el caso de conocerlo, aunque… Poppy y los sanadores me dijeron después que ya en el grado en que se encontraba… era imposible que lo salvaran… pero yo… - empezó a llorar de nuevo y envolvió las piernas en sus manos colocando la cabeza en la rodilla – yo creo que de alguna forma…

Draco cayó al suelo sentado y ella levantó la mirada para mirarlo asombrada. Él observaba a la pared y se pasó varias veces la mano por el cabello – Eso no fue lo que sucedió… yo – la miró fijamente – eso no fue lo que me dijo y lo que descubrí esa noche Hermione… tu mataste a mi hijo… tu… no…

Hermione ladeó su cabeza y suspiró hondo – Yo morí esa noche Draco, con nuestro bebé… ¿quién te dijo lo contrario?... ¿quién?

Draco ladeó la cabeza y miró al vació viéndose más derrotado que nunca.

Ella levantó su mano haciendo el acto más valiente que había realizado esa noche, la acercó a la de él y tomó su mano fuertemente. Draco no la rechazó, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, con la mirada reflejando puro dolor y Hermione sintió que se quebraba al verlo.

Miró a su alrededor y se sorprendió al descubrir que ya estaba amaneciendo. Habían pasado toda la noche contando el pasado, y ahora estaban sentados en el suelo con una mano fuertemente entrelazada y siendo cada uno el reflejo del otro.

Mostrando el resultado de las malas decisiones, soberbia y orgullo de ambos. Y sufriendo por la pérdida de una vida… un sueño.

Ella se acercó a él arrastrándose un poco y acarició su mejilla soltando la mano. Draco se veía tan perdido como ella y todo eso era más que injusto, todo por una serie de malentendidos - Oh amor mío… cuánto daño te hice… - ella se tapó la boca y se sorprendió de que él no la rechazara – meses y meses creyendo eso… ya entiendo por qué me odias tanto…

Él la observó pero no respondió nada, cerró los ojos por la caricia y ella casi se maravilló porque pudo sentir de nuevo su piel, su suavidad y deleitarse por lo que le estaba permitiendo hacer… por lo menos una última vez, ya no tenía nada que hacer allí… debía irse.

-Tanto tiempo engañados… yo creyendo en tus palabras y tú pensando que mate algo tan preciado para mí. ¿Acaso no me conoces?

-Conocí a la mujer que me mostraste, pero ella me engañó y humilló, me prometió algo que después no entregó… - dijo él en voz muerta mirando el vacío.

Hermione asintió y suspiró hondo, ese era el momento - Perdóname - le pidió acariciando de nuevo su mejilla, ambos en el suelo, en su mundo privado.

Era asombroso como su energía los envolvía a ambos en ese momento, de nuevo le llenaban el corazón la electricidad del ambiente, solo por estar cerca y por tocarse.

-Lo siento por todo, por haberte engañado y mentido, por no ser valiente y no entender hasta muy tarde que tenías razón, que me estaba escondiendo. Lamento todo lo que has sufrido por mí, que Ron se haya interpuesto entre nosotros, que esto no haya funcionado aunque te aseguró que hice todo lo posible, que me entregue a ti en cuerpo y alma así no lo haya dicho nunca en voz alta… me duele no haber encontrado una forma de hacerlo mejor…

Draco la observó fijamente y ella rozó su cuello, tocando por última vez su parte favorita.

-Lamento haberte creído, no luchar por ti cuando tú pasaste tanto tiempo luchando por mí, rendirme tan fácil y romper nuestro sueño. Siento no haber cuidado a nuestro bebé, haberlo perderlo, no contártelo cuando me enteré… mucho tiempo pasaste creyendo algo que no era, tantos días pensando que había acabado con una pequeña vida que nos pertenecían a ambos. Ahora comprendo porque querías matarme, porque hiciste todo lo que hiciste desde que llegué a este sitio.

Draco asintió aunque sin mirarla, era más como si escuchara pero estuviese perdido en sus pensamientos.

Se levantó del suelo y fue a buscar su bolso que seguía encima de la mesa de madera, se lo colocó de medio lado y volteó hacia él que seguía sentado viendo a la pared.

-Fui muy feliz el tiempo que estuvimos juntos… muy feliz, me conocí a mi misma… y fue gracias a ti…

Él se levantó del suelo como un autómata y la observó confundido, caminó tres pasos hacia ella y quedó a su lado. Era tan imponente, tan hermoso, tenía el cabello todo revuelto y su capa un poco sucia por el piso. Sus ojos… reflejaban el conflicto que estaba llevándose a cabo en su interior, ella quiso reconfortarlo, pero no sabía cómo, ya que se encontraba en ese mismo estado.

-Te amo Draco – él la miró fijamente asombrado por esa confesión, lo más seguro es que no se lo esperaba y eso causo que ella sonriera ligeramente – esa fue mi mayor falta, mi peor error… no decírtelo años atrás - ella sonrió triste mientras subía su mano y acomodaba dos mechones de su cabello revuelto, se deleitó por última vez de la suavidad de ese roce y lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos - siempre lo hice, creo que desde el principio… me arrepiento de no habértelo dicho antes, pero siempre estuviste en mi corazón, cuando estuvimos juntos y cuando no.

-Después de tanto tiempo vienes a decirlo ahora… - dijo él mirándola frustrado aunque no con tanta fuerza o seguridad que había hablado antes.

Hermione asintió - Después de tanto tiempo… y tantas oportunidades perdidas… cuando intenté hacerlo ya todo estaba arruinado. Debí decírtelo esa noche, cuando no pude negarlo más, ¿recuerdas? ¿En Londres cuando volviste a mí?… pasé muchas horas observándote dormir y repitiéndome insultos por no haberlo descifrado antes aunque siempre lo sentí… y después me acobardé, le había dicho lo mismo a Ron…

-Por supuesto - dijo él irónicamente bajando la mirada.

-No - dijo ella mirándolo con dolor - escúchame - le tomó la barbilla para que la mirara – contigo aprendí el verdadero significado del amor… amé a Ron, fue mi primera ilusión – sintió cómo se tensaba pero se obligó a continuar, debía dejarlo todo claro – pero esos sentimientos eran tan superficiales, tan… simples a comparación de la profundidad de lo que sentía por ti… no hay palabras Draco para describirlos, nunca las hubo…sin embargo les dije esas dos palabras a Ron con tanta facilidad que sentí miedo de volver a malgastarlas, de no estar segura… - ella se mordió el labio y continuó - pero no comprendía que tú lo eras todo, el aire, el suelo, mi alma.

-Hermione… - dijo negando con la cabeza suspirando hondo y cerrando los ojos a la vez que se tapaba la cara como haciéndole ver que no le importaba, que ya era parte del pasado. Ya ella lo sabía, pero tenía que decirlo, le debía por lo menos eso.

-Así para ti no signifique nada Draco, así ya no me ames, todas estas confusiones hayan logrado matarlo para siempre, mereces que te lo diga y que lo entiendas… lo mereces por todas las veces que te lo negué… te amé cuando eras mío, te amo así ya no lo seas porque todo se haya dañado y te amare toda mi vida, aunque no tenga esperanza de tenerte.

Él se quedó mirándola fijamente y ella suspiró hondo, caminó los últimos pasos que los separaban y tomó su cara entre las manos haciendo que bajara unos milímetros y se puso en puntillas.

_No va a permitir que hagas eso_ - se recriminaba mentalmente pero ya no había vuelta atrás... necesitaba besarlo por última vez.

Terminó de cortar la distancia y unió sus labios. Él quedo paralizado pero ella respiro hondo mientras tomaba su cabello y rozaba sus labios suavemente.

Unos segundos después, empezó a apartarse satisfecha porque él no la aparto y rota porque él no le correspondió, aunque tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera.

No importaba… habían tenido su último beso.

Ella sintió que su corazón se contraía por ese pensamiento y asintió derrotada. Desde el principio sabía que era una estupidez creer que él podría volver a perdonarla y quererla a su lado y en el transcurso de esa noche se lo había demostrado, además… ella había estado muerta tanto tiempo que ya no sabía cómo volver a vivir… había sentido más en esa noche de lo que había sentido desde esa noche, eso tendría que agradecerlo, aunque imaginaba que cuando se alejara de su mirada, de la electricidad que embargaban su ser y de su calidez iba a volver a su aturdimiento nato… de alguna forma lo agradecía.

Sabía que esperar con su no vida… pero no podía lidiar con el rechazo y la repulsión de Draco.

Era el momento de irse. Ya había tenido suficiente por una noche y había cumplido la mayoría de las razones por las que estaba allí. De verdad había sido una ingenua… tres años atrás había creído que le iba a ayudar a superar todo lo malo, que le iba a ser feliz como se lo prometió a Theo en una oportunidad… pero lo que en verdad hizo fue perjudicarlo.

Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, sintiendo el sabor metalizado de la sangre y la recibió con gusto, así como el dolor de la herida. Tal vez si sufría dolor físico podría olvidar el dolor de saber que esa iba a ser la última vez que vería a Draco Malfoy.

-¿Draco? - preguntó y él alzó la mirada lentamente, ella lo miró de arriba a abajo pero se concentró en observar su boca, no podría soportar ver la rabia, furia, repulsión o rechazo en su expresión… no después de haberle contado todo. Se limpió las lágrimas e hizo un intento de sonreír, aunque sin mucho éxito, pero no quería que la última vez que la viera fuera así, no deseaba que observara a una Hermione humillada con los ojos rojos y la nariz grande e hinchada. Ya no podía hacer nada para evitarlo - Adiós - dijo en voz baja - se feliz, por favor….

Él la observó sin comprender y ella saco su varita del bolsillo.

-No - murmuró Draco mirándola con los ojos bien abiertos. Ella cerró los ojos diciéndose que era falsa la desesperación o tristeza que observó en su mirada cuando pronunció esas palabras y se desapareció sintiendo como su corazón se volvía a destrozar de nuevo.

Ya se había acabado todo.

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	24. Desvelos

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J K ROWLING, solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola :D, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

* * *

Un año, nueve meses, tres semanas y dos días atrás. Pueblo cercano a la Universidad Pilliwickle. Escocia.

_Draco estaba sentado en su sofá tomando un vaso de whisky de fuego completamente aburrido de su entorno. _

_Miró un punto fijo en la pared tratando de calmar la rabia que todavía no lo había abandonado desde cinco malditos días atrás y bebió todo el contenido del vaso sin sentir el ardor de la garganta a la vez que inconscientemente creaba formas con su varita._

_Observaba la figura de humo que se estaba formando y sonrió irónicamente. Esa vez le tocaba a Ronald Weasley. Se materializó la cara del bastardo pobretón y él giró la varita haciendo como si le quitaba una extremidad lentamente, casi escuchaba sus gritos y gimoteos de dolor… patético… solamente deseaba poder llevar a cabo esas fantasías y acabar con él lenta y pausadamente. Lo que sea para ayudar a desaparecer la furia que lo envolvía en su interior._

_Esa era una de las cosas que sí tendría que agradecerle a ella. Salió de su estado de aturdimiento. Ese que había adoptado desde mucho tiempo atrás, desde que lo obligaron a crecer y a cumplir con el deber ser y conseguir el orgullo de su familia. Aunque ahora lo único que sentía era deseo de infringir daño – apretó con fuerza el vaso y notó como su pelirrojo particular iba perdiendo poco a poco la cabeza… sonrió ante esa a visión._

_¿Cómo una simple mujer destruyó todo el orgullo Malfoy creado por generaciones? ¿O por lo menos lo que quedaba de él?_

_Había sido un maldito imbécil y fue burlado de una forma tan básica y predecible que todavía no entiende como en toda su inteligencia no lo vio venir… maldita sea ella y toda su prole…_

_Fue tan… típico y estúpido… el mismo cuento de siempre. La golfa que quiere usar a todos los hombres a su alrededor y él como un idiota cayó en un juego ancestral entregando todo lo que tenía._

_Todavía se insulta por haber actuado como un imberbe enamorado – arrugó la cara y sintió si era posible, más asco consigo mismo que antes, ya que era tan obvio que ella no tenía la intención de cumplir sus supuestas promesas que se acusa a si mismo por no haberlo descubierto antes. _

_Y ahora siente más rabia de la que ha sentido en su vida… quiere matar a alguien, tal vez así logre bullir un poco esos sentimientos que lo están asfixiando y de los cuales no se había preocupado hasta que ella volvió a su vida._

_En ese momento el supuesto Ronald explotó en mil pedazos hasta llegar al techo de su habitación a la vez que el vaso donde bebía se partió en su mano como consecuencia de sus pensamientos. Él se levantó del sofá, limpió la bebida vertida y su ropa ya de por si arrugada con su varita y optó por guardarla en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Al parecer las figuras se valían de su estado de ánimo para manejarse por lo que abandonó su hobbie por el día… no quería hacer explotar el edificio._

_Observó las llamas del fuego de la chimenea a la vez que buscaba otro medio de entretenimiento que lo hiciera pensar en algo distinto a la maldita mujer causante de todo su estado de ánimo actual... sin ningún tipo de éxito._

_¿Cuándo mierda se volvió un completo idiota?… no tenía respuesta para eso, pero si tenía a quien culpar… a ella._

_La odiaba… con mayor fuerza de lo que había odiado a alguien._

_La odiaba por hacerlo caer y pensar cosas que nunca serian._

_La detestaba por ofenderlo, humillarlo, engañarlo de una forma que nadie se hubiese permitido jamás pensar en hacer._

_Y la aborrecía porque la maldita se había grabado tan dentro de su alma que seguía sintiendo el mismo tormento así haya demostrado no tener la valía para poseerlos._

_Ella había despertado instintos en él que no creía posible tener y se reprendía a si mismo por no tener la fortaleza de suprimirlos de su ser como debía haberlo hecho cinco días atrás… porque una parte de él… la que lo asqueaba y quería eliminar por completo, seguía buscando excusas y quería hacerle ver que él no había visto todo bien._

_Le forzaba a recordar no la forma en como ella se besaba con su amante, sino que le hacía ver, falsamente, la gratitud que leyó en sus ojos cuando rompió esa unión y atacó al Weasley._

_¿Por qué gratitud cuando debería sentir consternación por ser descubierta? ¿Por qué sintió en ese momento la necesidad de protegerla cuando debió tener es el deseo de acabar con ella? ¿De matarla?_

_¿Cuándo demonios ella se volvió su debilidad? y forma tan completa que él no entiende como se lo había permitido._

_Pero lo hizo… y ahora no sabe cómo cambiarlo, bloquearlo. No le gusta sentirse débil, nunca, ni en las horas de entrenamientos con la queridísima Bellatrix ni con su padre lo permitió, pero era una distinta forma de debilidad y lo sabía._

_Ella… lo influía a tal extremo de recordar la expresión de sufrimiento cuando él le dijo que se callara, cuando la atacó de la forma en como lo hizo, tratando de recabar el poco orgullo y hombría que le podía quedar después de toda esa mierda de historia._

_Pero actuó correctamente… por supuesto que sí. Un Malfoy nunca se equivoca. Ella se lo merecía, lo engañó, lo humilló, le quito su derecho legal de matar al maldito que osó en tocar algo que no era suyo, en incumplir la promesa que él le hizo hacer un año atrás… cuando ella lo engatusó la primera vez._

_No debió perdonarla, sino darse cuenta de toda su falsedad, tampoco permitirle ir a Londres, allí acepta que actuó mal, debió recluirla y encerrarla, aunque no hubiese sido distinto… se hubiese ido con el pobretón porque era lo que ella quería._

_Todo había sido una falsa y lo peor, el colmo de su debilidad es que él se tenía que repetir esas palabras porque lo embargaba un sentimiento de arrepentimiento._

_Algo inútil y completamente denigrante para sí mismo. Draco Malfoy no puede sentir eso, pero lo hace. Porque una y otra vez lo único que recuerda es su expresión de tristeza, congoja y ver como la hería al pronunciar cada una de las malditas palabras en el prado._

_Su orgullo le aplaude cada una de sus respuestas hirientes, le dice que se las merecía, que eran justas y muy pocas como venganza para todo lo que le hizo._

_Pero el maldito pensamiento "innombrable" le grita que observe como ella reaccionó, no era normal o lógico que ella tratara de explicarse y de decirle que lo amaba, aunque nunca en toda esa maldita historia había tratado de decir esas palabras._

_Al principio lo tomó como un acto desesperado para continuar con su diversión… pero ahora recuerda su tristeza y dolor y eso lo hace querer recapitular._

¡Maldita sea!_ - debía dejar de querer convencerse como un idiota, si lo hace volverá a su puerta en Londres como tres meses atrás y no… no podía volver a caer en ese embrujo._

_No podía volver a dejarse guiar a sus brazos únicamente porque sabe que ella le da paz e infierno, y lo relaja con su esencia. Con su maldito olor que percibió desde que estuvo tan cerca para sentirlo y que era algo parecido a flores y sol… a vida._

_Debe dejar de creer que ella lo llevaría a la vida… ya que no lo es… sino que lo lleva a la muerte._

_En ese momento sintió como la puerta se abría y rodó los ojos al observar como Theo entraba en su habitación como si todo ese sitio le perteneciera… imbécil._

-¿Qué mierda quieres Nott? - preguntó sin rodeos y hastiado. Todo en ese momento le molestaba y Theodore lo sabía, por eso en esos días había mantenido sus distancias.

_Theo se detuvo como si lo hubiese golpeado un _desmaius_ y observó toda la sala para verlo a él en última instancia – Demonios Draco… no había sentido tanta energía negativa en mi vida… y eso contando el periodo de "vivir feliz con mi adorado padre"_

_-Jodete Theo… lárgate de mi cuarto imbécil._

_Theo negó con la cabeza y sonrió burlonamente – Cuando quieras un combate para bajar tus niveles… aquí me tienes – Draco rodó los ojos y Theo dejó de sonreír - Herm… - Draco lo observó furioso y Theo enarcó una ceja haciéndole ver que iba a continuar - ella no me ha enviado ni una puta nota y no ha contestado a ninguna de las que yo le he enviado…_

_Draco se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia la ventana. Odiaba a Nott también, él era uno de los que hizo surgir su parte de arrepentimiento._

_Ese día había llegado completamente furioso a la casa y Nott lo había obligado a contarle lo que sucedió. Después de un buen duelo donde casi rompen todo el apartamento y que hizo calmarlo, él le dio un relato sucinto de los hechos._

_Nott lo observó como si estuviera loco y le dijo que lo estaba, que ella no estaría con Weasley después de todo lo que le ha pasado._

_Draco lo ignoro, después de todo él no los había visto fornicando sobre una pared como animales en celo, pero después de allí empezó a analizar todo lo que sucedió._

_Y como el imberbe que ella había convertido deseaba ver cosas que no estaban allí. _

_-Me vale madre - respondió Draco en su pose más despreocupada - ¿es qué acaso no lo entiendes? Ella escogió a San Potter y a la maldita comadreja. Tú no llenas sus requisitos._

_Theo apretó sus labios hasta volverlos una línea y bufó sonoramente un segundo después - Eres más idiota de lo que pareces, iré a verla…_

_Draco lo observó furioso y caminó dos pasos hacia él amenazante - Te dije que no te metieras en esto Nott - dijo entre dientes apretando las manos en forma de puño._

_Nott bufó de nuevo - Puede estar en peligro Malfoy, ¿no has pensado en esa opción? Hermione nunca dejo de contestarme una carta y ya han pasado cinco días… me cagó en tu maldita historia, quiero escucharlo de sus labios, además esos problemas no me conciernen._

_-No voy a volver a repetirlo Nott - dijo él siseando de la forma más amenazadora posible. Theo lo observó altivamente por unos segundos demostrándole que no le asustaba._

_-¿De verdad quieres correr el riesgo Malfoy? - preguntó burlonamente - ¿Tú? ¿Qué volviste tu objetivo principal cuidarla? - Draco lo miró y por un segundo dejo que su expresión confundida se notara. No creía que nadie se había dado cuenta de eso… solo ella. Theo rió burlonamente - sí, siempre lo supe. Me hice el estúpido que es algo distinto. Puede que esté bien pero puede que no sea así…_

_Draco lo observó frunciendo el ceño y arrugó la cara maldiciéndose a sí mismo._

_Otro instinto que no ha querido desaparecer._

_Deseo de protección hacía ella._

_-Además Draco – insistió Theo mirándolo fijamente completamente serio – ella es importante, para ambos, aunque en estos momentos parezca que haya hecho todo mal… yo no lo creo, todavía no acepto lo que me contaste porque… ella te quiere, y cambio esta maldita vida que llevábamos. Merece el beneficio de la duda y yo se lo daré… así tu no quieras ver más allá de tu propia estupidez._

_-Haz lo que quieras - murmuró entre dientes volteándose a la ventana de nuevo - pero yo no quiero saber nada - agrego con voz indiferente._

_-Lo imagino - dijo irónicamente y se desapareció de la estancia._

_Draco se pasó la mano por la cara, no sabiendo a quien odiaba más… a ella o a sí mismo._

_Todavía sentía deseos de saber que estaba bien, cumplir con protegerla así ella lo haya burlado de todas las formas posibles._

_Le dijo que quería estar solo con él… mentiras._

_Acepto casarse con él… mentiras._

_Le prometió que solo era suya… mentiras y más mentiras. Nunca lo fue. Incluso cuando llego el momento de la verdad ella escogió a otro, ¿no lo agredió? Lo atacó porque iba a matar a Weasley._

_¿Por qué entonces desea que ella lo continúe embrujando? Ir a su puerta y que de alguna forma le explique que lo que observo era falso… que lo envuelva en su canto de sirena._

_Maldita sea, hasta sentía la necesidad de disculparse por las palabras con la que la hirió… lo cual es… ilógico, estúpido y completamente irrisorio. Era un Malfoy, nunca pediría perdón en su vida._

_Pero tal vez si debería ir a hablar con ella, permitirle explicarle, permitirle… hacerle creer que había una visión distinta a lo que observo. Que sus ojos jugaron con los hechos, ver si ella logra volver a llevarlo a creer sus mentiras…_

_Escuchar de sus labios falacias y fantasías que lo hagan dormir y confiar de nuevo en ella…_

_Misión imposible, pero quería engañarse y seguir permitiendo que lo engañara._

_Escuchó el sonido del polvo flu en su chimenea y ni siquiera se molestó en voltear de quien se trataba._

_Lo sabía._

_-¿Ya la conseguiste y te pateo el culo? – Preguntó irónica y relajadamente - te dije que no valía la pena tu esfuerzo._

_Se volteó para mirar a Nott burlonamente y él, que creía poseer una incapacidad para sorprenderse, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al observar la última persona que se imaginaria en su cuarto. En su territorio._

_-¿Qué…? - empezó a preguntar a la vez que movía la mano en búsqueda de su varita pero antes de terminar cualquier movimiento lo abalanzaron en contra de la pared del lado y la varita quedo a metros de distancia._

_Malditos _expelliarmus_. Odiaba ese encantamiento con todas sus fuerzas. Y no solamente porque ella lo había atacado con él._

_Su agresor se acercó unos pasos y Draco trato de moverse para buscar la varita, aunque sutilmente porque no había dejado de apuntarlo con la suya. __Pero un segundo después estaba completamente petrificado__, por obra de un encantamiento obviamente__, logrando mover únicamente sus ojos._

_Ronald Weasley se terminó de acercar los últimos pasos y Draco lo miraba con rabia y odio._

_Lo odiaba… debía corregirse a sí mismo lo cual también le molestaba pero en este momento es necesario._

_Era a él a quien más odiaba, de todos. La maldita comadreja que lo había atacado de la forma más cobarde que existe._

_Es irónico que un Gryffindor actué de la forma más rastrera posible, atacando a una persona sin dar una oportunidad para defenderse. Pero tal vez lo hizo porque internamente sabía que su contrincante no iba a realizar tácticas muy leales._

_Ron se acercó a él todavía apuntándolo y lo miraba con rabia, furia. Solo equiparable con la de él. Draco empezó a analizarlo lentamente, sin tener más nada que esperar salvo que terminara de matarlo o le quitara el hechizo para él hacerlo. No lo comprendía, de verdad no lo hacía, ese hombre era tan… ordinario como lo era su color de cabello. No logra determinar como ella puede preferirlo, a alguien tan insulso._

_Si, esa era una buena definición para ese maldito hombre, al que deseaba acabar con todas sus fuerzas._

_-Escúchame bien - escupió Ron amargamente mientras le apuntaba con la varita en el pecho hasta hacerle daño. No que lo sintiera, la rabia, indignación y asco eran superior a cualquier otra cosa - porque no voy a repetírtelo… no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mi mujer… nunca._

_Draco lo observó furioso y le dolía el cuerpo por el esfuerzo de moverse. Completamente infructuoso, ya que no se podía mover de ninguna forma. El hechizo lo evitaba._

_-Ahora yo estoy con ella y ella nunca te va a amar… ¿Cómo podría? – Escupió amargamente - Nunca sería capaz de amar un maldito Mortifago que por un error judicial está libre cuando debería estar muerto con la otra parte de tu porquería de familia._

_Draco entrecerró los ojos y sabía que si podría moverse lo hubiese matado, ya no existiría. Acabar con él… ese era su objetivo._

_-Nunca uso tu anillo - siguió atacándolo - ni hablo de ti a nadie porque se avergüenza de ti, de lo que significas, de tu maldita historia. Si necesitas alguna prueba sobre a quién quiere, a quien ama, solo tienes que recordar cómo me defendió… lo sabes así quieras negártelo._

_Draco quiso fusilarlo con la mirada y Ron pegó más la varita causando más dolor en la parte del pecho donde afianzaba su agarre._

_-Ella siempre me va a escoger a mí, yo soy mejor que tu - le decía las palabras con la voz más oscura que Draco había escuchado. En toda esa maldita noche eso había sido lo único divertido. Saber que Weasley lo odiaba con la misma intensidad de él lo hacía disfrutar - yo soy lo correcto, ella no va a arriesgar a su familia y la vida que conoce por una porquería de hombre como tu… no te la mereces. Nunca lo harás._

_Draco lo detalló analíticamente alejando un lado la rabia y se extrañó al percibir que hablaba como si se sintiese amenazado. Ella lo escogió a él, entonces ¿por qué tenía que advertirle lo obvio?_

_Ron presionó más fuerte la varita y Draco volvió a prestarle toda su atención, furioso y alejando los pensamientos anteriores - Gracias a Merlín que mató al engendro que tenía en su vientre - Él abrió los ojos lo más que pudo y sintió como su corazón se detenía. No… ¿de qué estaba hablando? - que acabó con tu maldita descendencia porque lo que menos necesita el mundo es a un hijo de un maldito Mortifago…_

_Draco quedó impactado con esa declaración y lo miró completamente perplejo y confundido._

_Ron siguió hablando pero él estaba solo mitad consciente de lo que decía - Esto es lo correcto, tengo que protegerla de ti, porque tú nunca podrías hacerla feliz, no como yo – decía pero era más a si mismo que a Draco - ¿cómo podrías amar a alguien como ella? Si es lo que más odias… no te la mereces y yo si - lo miró furioso y golpeó su estómago fuertemente. _

_El golpe forzó a que su boca se abriera y expulso todo el aire le había quitado por la patada que le propinó pero Draco no lo sintió. Estaba demasiado anonadado._

-¿Por qué vas a tenerla a ella como recompensa cuando lo único que hiciste fue atacarla, dañarla y actuar como la escoria que eres? ¿Por qué deberías tener su amor cuando no eres más que un Mortifago y tu meta en el mundo es matar a gente como ella?

_Se acercó hasta quedar a unos centímetros de su cara y lo forzó para que lo observara ya que Draco tenía la mirada perdida desde que él dijo que ella había matado a su hijo._

_Embarazada… estaba embarazada. ¿Ya lo sabía cuándo los encontró? ¿O fue después?_

_-No te vuelvas a acercar… o te matare, te lo juro – amenazó Ron y Draco lo miró fijamente._

_Un segundo después se apartó un paso y desapareció del sitio dejándolo completamente paralizado._

_No, eso es mentira… ella… ella no podía haber matado intencionalmente algo que no era de ella para acabar._

_Es Hermione Granger, la mujer más correcta y con más moral que él había conocido en su vida… ¿en qué mundo acabaría con su hijo?_

_A ese pensamiento lo atacaba sin contemplación el hecho de que había jugado con él como deseó y no hubo nada de correcto en todas sus promesas incumplidas pero a final de todo solo había una verdad… ella sabía que él quería un hijo._

_Draco se lo dijo cuando le pidió matrimonio, cuando creía que era la indicada, que le iba a dar hijos y los iba a cuidar solo por ser una vida sin importar el pasado o la maldita sangre._

_Ella no podía haber hecho algo así. Weasley mentía y Draco lo iba a descubrir._

_Necesitaba encontrarla y hacer que dijera que era falso, que nunca existió un hijo o en su defecto que se encontraba sano y salvo en su vientre. Precisaba sus cuentos de sirena y haría lo que sea para conseguirlo._

_Unos minutos después dos cosas pasaron simultáneamente. El efecto del hechizo se acabó, causando que Draco se levantara del suelo furioso a tomar su varita y Theodore Nott abrió la puerta de su cuarto con un gran estruendo._

_Draco lo observó furioso, controlándose a duras penas - ¿La conseguiste? - preguntó de la forma más tranquila que podía obtener… no mucha por lo que se ve._

_Theo sonrió de medio lado y lo miró burlonamente - ¿No y que no querías saber nada de ella?_

_Draco levantó su varita y ladeando la cabeza conjugo un encantamiento causando que Theo quedara pegado en contra de una pared a un metro de distancia del suelo - No quiero repetirlo – dijo respirando aceleradamente._

_Theo lo observó furioso y empezó a moverse para zafarse del agarre que actuaba igual a si lo estuviesen ahorcándolo del cuello, pero no con mucha presión, eso él lo controlaba - ¡Suéltame Malfoy! - gritó furioso._

_Draco lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y negó con la cabeza - ¿Esta en Londres? - preguntó a su vez._

_Theo apretó los labios hasta convertirlos en una línea y bufó molesto - ¿De qué mierda hablas? hace poco en esta habitación me dijiste que no te importaba - dijo con voz entrecortada ya que Draco empezó a apretar su agarre… sin intención o casi sin ella..._

_Unos segundos después al entender que no iba a tener una respuesta concreta bajó la varita y Theo cayó al suelo como si fuera una bolsa de papas._

_-Necesito encontrarla - cambio de táctica intentando conseguir algo. Sabía que con Nott la violencia no funcionaba tan bien como se espera en otros. Su padre lo había entrenado bien a pesar de todo._

_-¡Joder Malfoy… por Merlín! - lo miró con expresión confundida y se levantó del suelo a la vez que limpiaba su túnica - no está en Londres - anuncio pasándose la mano y arreglando su cabello para quedar como si no le hubiese ocurrido nada - hable con la casera y me dijo que estaba en casa de sus padres desde hace cinco días atrás en…_

_Draco se desapareció sin dejarlo terminar lo que iba a decir. Él sabía dónde vivían sus padres, le había escrito cartas cuando fue a pasar unos días allí de vacaciones._

_Incluso habían pautado que después de terminar con la Universidad iban a ir a ese sitio y pedir su mano formalmente… idiota._

_Se apareció frente a una casa __blanca y pequeña, como una viña, con una cerca baja de color negro y las puertas de las ventanas naranja, __sin importarle la exposición ni nada, no estaba pensando en nada más que en confirmar que era mentira lo que ese maldito hombre le había dicho._

_Deseo aparecerse dentro del sitio pero no tenía ni idea de cómo lucia o en donde podría acabar así que opto por la forma muggle… lo cual le resultaba bastante irónico._

_Empezó a golpear la puerta insistentemente, tanto que por un momento pensó que iba a destrozar la madera._

_Pensó en practicar un _bombarda_ y tomó su varita fuertemente decidiendo si sacarla o no._

_-¡No están en casa! - le gritaron y Draco volteo para ver quien se atrevía a hablarle con tanta familiaridad – hoy han sido bastante solicitados por chicos de su edad… como el otro muchacho que vino horas atrás..._

_Frunció el ceño al encontrar una señora que aparentaba ochenta años de edad saliendo de la casa de al lado y se acercaba a él._

_-¿Donde esta? – preguntó interrumpiéndolo casi amargamente, sin siquiera escuchar que tanto hablaba la vieja; casi sonríe al ver como a la mujer le afecto su actitud maleducada, pero no tenía ningún tipo de intención de tratar otro asunto que no sea lo importante._

_-En el Hospital, al parecer algo que ver con la pequeña Hermione…_

_Draco entrecerró los ojos tratando de ubicar esa palabra. Hospital. Había escuchado ese nombre antes. Unos segundos después recordó que ese es el equivalente a San Mungo de los muggle… demonios las clases obligatorias de Howgart sirvieron para algo._

_En ese instante sintió como se le congelaba la sangre y el instinto de protección surgió más fuerte que antes, aunque unido con las palabras del pobretón que lo hacían dividirse entre el deseo de saber que ella estaba bien y demostrar que lo que él le dijo era falso._

_-¿En dónde es eso? - preguntó urgentemente deseando fervientemente que con las indicaciones de la anciana poder llegar con aparición o caminando._

_Veinte minutos después se encontraba en la puerta del Hospital frunciendo el ceño más profundamente. Eso no era ni parecido a San Mungo. Era un edificio blanco con una gran cruz roja, ni idea del por qué tenían ese signo, en un costado y de siete pisos._

_Entró por una parte que decía emergencia y caminó viendo mucha gente alrededor abrazada o preocupada, tal vez por un familiar o algo así… la verdad no le importaba._

_Pero un segundo después se encontró una pareja que le llamó especialmente la atención, estaban parados en un costado de las instalaciones. Ese color de cabello del hombre… le hacía recordar a alguien._

_-Mi hija - escuchó que la madre lloraba desgarradoramente en el hombro del hombre, quien la abrazaba y se veía que estaba a punto de llorar a su vez aunque trataba de recomponerse y actuar fuerte. Tal vez sea su esposa. Ella tenía el cabello negro y esa nariz…_

_Había algo familiar en esa pareja, que lo atrajo como si fuera un imán hipnotizándolo._

_-Si algo le pasa… oh George ella puede morir… - la mujer seguía llorando abrazándolo fuertemente y Draco sintió como una emoción desconocida lo embargaba, pesar por esa pareja desconocida – no es justo… nada de lo que está pasando es justo, primero lo pierde y ahora…. – la mujer se tapó la boca con una mano para calmar sus sollozos – ella no merece morir… mi bebé…_

_-Va a estar bien… va a salir de esta. Ella es fuerte, siempre lo ha sido - le murmuró el hombre – además los médicos están haciendo todo lo humanamente posible…_

_-Pero está en coma… ¡en coma!… estuvo muerta - dijo como si eso fuera algo importante y Draco no lo entendía. En San Mungo las cosas no sucedían así y no comprendía ese tipo de expresiones. La mujer se hundió en el sollozo y él sintió una desesperación que no había experimentado nunca ¿Por qué le estaba afectando tanto esa historia y esa mujer? – si no la hubiesen revivido y todavía puede que no salga de allí… puede que la perdamos…_

_El hombre – George – la abrazó fuertemente y empezó a murmurarle cosas en su oído haciendo que Draco saliera de una ensoñación y reaccionara, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que estar viendo a unas personas que no le importaban. Salió caminando hacia la mesa donde estaban unas mujeres vestidas de blanco._

_Al acercarse notó como se acercaba una mujer de mediana edad, rubia, con el cabello amarrado en forma de cebolla y unos lentes con montura plástica. Todas las personas que estaban allí le rendían una especie de pleitesía, tratándola con respeto y una que otra pronunciaba la palabra _"Doctora"_ por lo que él comprendió que era la indicada._

_Se pegó en contra de una pared lateral en una de las esquinas, esperando a que la mujer se apartara de todo el mundo._

_Unos minutos después la mujer caminó hasta su lado y él murmuró _"Imperius"_ haciendo que la mujer se detuviera con las manos caídas a los lados esperando su orden y mentalmente le pidió que se alejara de la gente y lo llevara a una parte donde nadie pudiera verlos._

_La siguió a un cuarto pequeño, donde habían varios palos y cubos. Draco la observó cabizbaja mientras esperaba que él le ordenara que hacer. Siempre le había gustado esa imperdonable. Todas en realidad, menos la última, esa nunca pudo usarla, no cuando era importante, cuando se lo ordenaron._

_-¿Dónde está Hermione Granger? – preguntó mirándola fijamente y apuntándola con la varita._

_-No lo sé – susurró la mujer cabizbaja. Parecía decir la verdad. Se maldijo a si mismo por nunca aprender a dominar la legeremancia y frunció el ceño._

_-Averigua por qué la trajeron, ¿qué le hicieron? Y ven a buscarme cuando tengas la información… - la Doctora asintió y salió del cuarto de limpieza._

_Diez minutos después Draco ya se sentía claustrofóbico de caminar de un lado a otro sin respuesta. Por un segundo había pensado que no realizo el hechizo perfectamente pero antes de salir buscando otro candidato entró la doctora con un cuadro de metal en sus manos. _

_-¿Qué le sucedió a Hermione? – preguntó en voz ansiosa mientras observaba a la mujer leyendo algo que estaba en esa especie de pergamino que tenía en sus manos._

–_Hermione Granger… ingresó a las seis y cuarenta y cinco de la tarde del día de hoy… le efectuaron un aborto por motivo de un embarazo ec…_

_-¿Qué es un aborto? – preguntó mirando a la Doctora fijamente, confundido por ese tipo de expresiones… maldita sea. Hermione es una bruja ¿por qué mierda no estaba en San Mungo?_

_La Doctora lo observó – Es cuando se interrumpe la gestación de un feto…_

_-¿Qué? ¿Un feto?– Volvió a interrumpir confundido, no entendía que le decían. _

_-Un feto es un bebé, al principio cuando se están empezando a desarrollar es definido como feto._

_-¿Y cuándo dice interrumpir la gestación? – palideció y allí las palabras del maldito de Weasley volvieron a su memoria "Mató al engendro" ¿es eso? ¿un aborto es a lo que se refirió el desgraciado del Weasley. ¿era cierto lo que le había dicho? - ¿Es matarlo? ¿Lo mataron? _

_-Sí, pero…_

_-¿Dónde está? – preguntó viendo rojo de la rabia. Era cierto. Ella había matado a su hijo. Maldita mujer… iba a matarla, iba a acabar con ella._

_-En la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos – respondió rápidamente por lo categórico de su orden._

_-Guíame hacia ese sitio – ordenó y la siguió lentamente con la varita escondida en su pantalón firmemente tomada._

_-Es allí pero…_

_-¿Qué? – preguntó furioso observándolo._

_-No se permiten visitas – dijo mirándolo cabizbaja._

_En ese momento unas puertas mágicas se abrieron y él pudo observar muchas personas, tanto acostadas como caminando. Demasiadas._

_Y ninguna era ella._

_-Sígueme – ordenó llevándola a un sitió apartado. Movió la varita apuntándola fijamente – Oblivate – murmuró y extrajo todos los eventos desde una hora atrás - Vete lejos – murmuró amenazadoramente y la mujer salió rápidamente del sitio. _

_Él volvió a donde estaba la puerta observando como los muggles entraban y salían sintiendo la rabia y furia más grande que lo había embargado en su vida._

_Ella mató a su hijo…_

_Apretó con más fuerza su varita dentro del pantalón, a la vez que un pensamiento se repetía en su interior._

_Una vida por otra…_

_Sería lo justo…_

_Sintió que veía rojo y apretó la varita con más fuerza, pero en ese momento… toda su debilidad, la maldita plaga que lo había invadido llegó en una oleada tan grande que casi hace que se tambalee en el suelo._

_No iba a poder hacer lo que deseaba._

_Miró al sitio donde se encontraba con rabia, odio, culpándose a sí mismo y completamente asqueado por haber pensado que ella era mejor de todos. Por haberla escogido._

_Y sobre todo, porque en ese momento le tembló su varita, ya que en su interior se estaba llevando a cabo una batalla entre la fuerza del cúmulo de sentimientos encontrados que tenía y el deseo de acabar con todo._

_Un segundo después relajó el agarre de su arma, sabiendo que no podía cumplir su deseo, aunque era una de las cosas que más deseaba. No podía matarla, porque seguía siendo tan parte de él como siete días atrás._

_Se desapareció del sitio, llegando a su cuarto y se sentó en la cama sintiéndose vacío, deseaba venganza sin saber cómo conseguirla y no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo._

_-¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó Nott. Draco levantó la mirada y lo observó sentado en su sofá – te fuiste tan rápido que no pude perseguirte._

_-Ella… mató a mi hijo – Draco lo observó fijamente y Nott lo miró confundido – Hermione – pronunció su nombre por primera vez en todo ese tiempo – estaba embarazada de mi hijo y acabo con él…_

_Nott quedó paralizado y lo observó fijamente palideciendo - ¿De qué estás hablando Draco?_

_Draco hundió sus hombros mientras sentía el dolor de la perdida de algo que nunca sabía que existía pero que deseaba. Y que era suyo – Weasley me lo dijo y yo no lo creí… pero fui allá y lo confirme… - observó a Theo que estaba palideciendo, tal vez por la expresión y por todo su semblante – aborto a mi hijo…_

_-¿Abortó? – preguntó Theo._

_-Mató… porque era mío, porque se avergüenza de tener un hijo de un ex mortifago… se volvió una maldita asesina únicamente porque no quería nada como yo…_

_Theo se apoyó en la pared cercana como si hubiese recibido un golpe – No… Hermione no haría algo así – Draco asintió bajando la mirada. Él también lo creía – ella… - Theo bajo la cabeza y se llevó una mano en el pecho – ella es distinta a todos ellos Draco, nunca nos juzgó o… no puedes estar diciendo la verdad… ella no mataría a su hijo... ella… - se apoyó en la pared mirando al vació viéndose completamente desilusionado. Draco lo observó y quiso decirle algo, pero no tenía palabras. Solo rabia y dolor. Eso lo único que llenaba su pensamiento._

_Por primera vez en mucho tiempo vio al Nott de años atrás. El mismo niño que cuando tenía once años sufrió por penas ajenas. Su mirada se había apagado y todo juego había abandonado su semblante._

_-¿Estás seguro? – preguntó unos minutos después mirándolo de nuevo. Tenía los ojos húmedos y Draco asintió._

_Él quería estar mintiendo, de verdad lo deseaba. Le resultaba irónico que los que eran considerados "buenos" "nobles" hayan hecho algo tan macabro… y ellos eran considerados los malos, rió de lo ilógico de la situación – Yo quise matarla… o al maldito de Weasley, pero a la final no pude – confesó su debilidad por primera vez, aunque al Weasley todavía deseaba matarlo, pero no tenía sentido ¿para qué?… no tenía nada que batallar ni desear, ella nunca fue lo que pensaba y había hecho algo que no creyó dentro de su carácter._

_Aunque nunca en verdad la conoció, es mentira, todo eso se lo demuestra. La mujer que él creyó ver, la dulzura de sus palabras o el brillo de su mirada cuando lo observaba; el cariño en sus palabras y la forma en como lo envolvía nunca existió en realidad… todo fue un espejismo._

_Theo se sentó a su lado, como cuando él hizo en Howgarts después de que le confesara sobre los crímenes de su padre. Theo había gritado como loco, desesperado y después cayó al suelo llorando. Draco se había sentado a su lado, como lo hacía Nott en ese momento, sin tocarlo, solo mostrando que estaba allí, en un acto que mostraba más que mil palabras, ambos lo sabían. _

_Media hora después ambos seguían en la misma posición sin decir palabra – Es hora de irnos Draco… los dos… como siempre ha sido – habló Theo por primera vez – yo no quiero estudiar en esta maldita Universidad, tu tampoco, no estamos obligados ya… nada nos ata… - dijo tratando de envolver la verdadera razón por la que ninguno de los dos se había ido… ella - es hora que nos alejemos._

_Draco lo miró con los restos de burla que guardaba en su ser - ¿No la defiendes? Pensé que no te importaban nuestros problemas…_

_Theo frunció el ceño – Nunca perdonare o defenderé a alguien que maté a sus propios hijos… lo sabes – Draco asintió entendiéndolo, su padre mató a su hermano, era claro que no lo haría._

_-¿Dónde iríamos? – preguntó levantándose de la cama. _

_-A Estados Unidos, donde planeamos – dijo Nott saliendo del cuarto para empezar a empacar._

_Draco asintió mientras observaba su habitación. _

_Su maldita debilidad acababa ese día. Habían muerto todos los sentimientos que tanto burló y quería que desaparecieran. _

_Todos se habían vuelto amargura, odio y repulsión… hacía ella y hacía sí mismo. _

_-Hasta hoy Hermione… saldrás de mi mente y más nunca volveré a pronunciar tu nombre o a recordarte en lo que me falte de vida._

_Se prometió a la vez que sentía que todo moría ese día. Su futuro, su descendencia y él mismo._

* * *

_Nueva York. Actualidad. Mañana de Navidad._

Draco quedó observando el sitio donde había estado Hermione por mucho tiempo completamente paralizado.

No…

Ella no pudo haberse ido…

¿Por qué mierda lo hizo? ¿Acaso él le había dicho que se fuera? ¿Le había dado permiso?

-¡Por Merlín! – gritó desesperado. ¿Por qué no previó que se iba a ir?

Lo había hecho antes, él entendió que ella lo iba a abandonar y evitó que lo hiciera ¡¿Por qué mierda no volvió a hacerlo?

Apretó las manos en forma de puño y sintió la rabia bullir en su interior como nunca antes había experimentado en su vida… hacia ella, al pobretón inmundo y en contra de él mismo, por no haber hecho algo para evitar que eso sucediera…

Y ahora que ella se había ido… ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿por qué mierda no esperó? ¿Por qué no le permitió salir del estado en que ella misma lo había sumido al decirle la verdad?

Porque era la verdad…

No necesitaba _Veritaserum_para saberlo, no importa cuántas veces se había negado a aceptarlo, o cuanto se lo había reprochado. Sabía que todo lo que había dicho era cierto.

Tomó una de las sillas que habían quedado sin romper en la habitación y la destrozo con sus pies, mientras recordaba cada palabra que ella le dijo y cada expresión en su mirada. Lo vacía que se veía… sin vida… destrozada… y en mayor grado por todo lo que él le hizo esa noche.

Siempre le había tranquilizado romper las cosas, sentir el control que es acabar con algo o decidir sobre su existencia. Pero en ese momento, después de destrozar todos los objetos en ese maldito cuarto no sentía ni un ápice de mejoría, no surtió el efecto deseado porque seguía igual de perdido y desesperado que cuando ella se desapareció sin rastro.

Destruyó cada uno de los muebles de ese maldito cuarto y salió de allí, sin importarle en reparar algo. Sabía cuál era el próximo sitio a seguir.

No sabía dónde conseguirla a ella… pero si tenía donde ir para obtener algunas respuestas.

Se apareció en el apartamento unos minutos después. Observó la sala de colores terracota que tanto había criticado y lo buscó de un lado a otro.

Tiró la puerta del cuarto y lo encontró saliendo del baño listo para salir. Theodore Nott lo observó completamente confundido y ladeó la cabeza - ¿Viniste a pasar la Navidad conmigo? – sonrió tranquilamente aunque su expresión se mostraba inquieta como si temiera su reacción.

Draco entrecerró los ojos meditando esa expresión y lo apuntó con más ahínco. Sintió la rabia en su interior hasta tragarla por su garganta como si fuera a devolver lo que había comido… o bebido.

-_Desmaius_ - pronunció lentamente y los ojos de Theo se agrandaron a la vez que se movía en el último momento para que no lo impactara el hechizo.

-¡¿Qué mierda? - gritó Theo corriendo y escondiéndose detrás del sofá color crema que estaba en medio de la estancia. Unos segundos después se asomó por una apertura mirándolo asombrado - Baja la varita Draco que soy yo – dijo inocentemente.

-¡Necesito respuestas Nott y tú vas a dármelas!

Él lo miró extrañado y su rostro estaba rojo de la impresión - _¿_Es así como tratas un amigo en Navidad Malfoy_?... _y de alguna forma no le gana a el año pasado cuando intentaste quemar mi recién estrenado vehículo… - dijo unos minutos después, salió de su escondite y sentándose en el sofá frente a la chimenea – Feliz Navidad – terminó irónicamente.

Draco no contestó ese saludo, insulto de festividad que lo amargaba más de lo normal sino que lo observó frunciendo el ceño, recordando cada uno de las palabras de Hermione y sintiendo una rabia sin sentido en contra de su amigo - Presenciaste como Weasley casi ataca a Hermione y no me dijiste nada… _crucio _- murmuró haciendo que Theo abriera los ojos lo más que pudo y recibiera la maldición sin poder escaparse por la forma en como se había sentado, cayendo al suelo por el impacto.

Nott aguantó la imperdonable sin gritar. Apretaba los labios y tensaba los músculos evidenciando que estaba teniendo un gran dolor pero no decía nada. Había sido bien entrenado por su padre para no hacerlo.

Draco mantuvo la maldición por unos segundos más, ya que aunque lo deseaba sabía que no debía matarlo, bajo la varita poniendo fin al hechizo.

Dos segundos después Draco recibió el golpe de un hechizo y salió empujado contra la pared, cuarteándola.

Theo se levantó del suelo, respirando entrecortadamente y caminó hacia él apuntándolo fijamente – ¿Por qué…? – preguntó confundido – Hermione… - lo miró entre asombrado y algo parecido a alegría – tienes casi dos años sin pronunciar ese nombre y sin permitirme a mi hacerlo… no que iba a hacerlo… pero ¿qué sucedió? – terminó interesado pero sin dejar de apuntarlo, no iba a cometer el mismo error que había cometido el propio Draco momentos atrás.

-Sabias que Hermione estaba con el maldito de Weasley y no dijiste nada – siseó molesto levantándose del suelo y apuntándolo con la varita.

-¿Cómo…? – Entrecerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza mirándolo fijamente -Pensé que iba a terminar con él y no era mi problema - contestó amenazantemente - tu tenías que saber el tipo de mujer con el que te juntabas, sus antecedentes… ¡no soy tu maldito padre Malfoy!

-_Sectumsepra_ – pensó Draco pero Theo se apartó en el último momento evitando el hechizo. Entornó los ojos analizando que hacer y volteó la varita pensando con que hechizo practicar para atacarlo. Theo se volvió a colocar en el medio de la habitación y lo apuntaba firmemente - Da tu mejor golpe - escupió las palabras agradeciendo que fuera a hacerlo, quizás en vez de romper las sillas hubiese golpeado la pared o partirse unos huesos del cuerpo… le serviría para sentir algo más que la mierda indigna que rodeaba su ser.

Theo entrecerró sus ojos y sonrió de medio lado, encontrando un medio de venganza estaba segura – _Crucio._

Draco apretó los dientes, aunque no se apartó. Cerró los ojos mientras lo atacaba sin contemplación. Sintió un regocijante dolor y como si le hubieran arrancado cada parte de su piel, rompiéndole los huesos y lo resistió sin hablar ni chistar. Unos segundos después acabo el suplicio y miró a Theo con rabia aunque una parte de él se encontraba aliviado.

-¿Suficiente? ¿O necesitas más? - preguntó apoyándose en la pared despreocupadamente aunque seguía apuntándolo con su varita.

No, Draco ya había tenido suficiente, y estaba perdiendo tiempo valioso. Pero necesitaba respuestas, y algunas solo podían ser respondidas por Theodore Nott.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-¿Qué? - preguntó suspicazmente.

-Que el maldito intento abusar de ella – terminó con odio mientras se levantaba del suelo y limpiaba su ropa acomodando su aspecto con el encantamiento que había aprendido en Howgarts.

Theo asintió – Ella me pidió que no lo hiciera… ¿Por qué hablas de Hermione hoy? ¿Por qué quieres torturarme? ¿Qué sucedió?

Draco rodó los ojos y gruñó con rabia. Se volteó a Theo y le contó de forma sucinta lo que paso en ese bar la noche anterior. La cara de Theo pasó de molestia, indignación hasta completa rabia.

Lo sabía porque había sentido exactamente lo mismo.

-¡Maldita sea! – Paseó de un lado al otro y caminó hasta él empujándolo contra una pared con los puños tomando su túnica que se había puesto segundos atrás – ¿Me estás diciendo que no era cierto lo que me dijiste esa noche?, ¿que todo este tiempo la dejaste sola cuando no fue culpable de nada…? ¡que yo la abandone sin razón ni motivo! ¡Que era cierto lo que yo creía! ¡que no era como ninguno de ellos Malfoy!

Draco asintió sin justificarse pero se soltó del agarre de Theo para empezar a caminar por su sala – Había perdido a mi hijo… no lo mató, ella me lo explicó aunque yo todavía no lo entiendo muy bien.

-Y nosotros nos fuimos - continuó Theo atragantándose como si le costara aceptar esos hechos – ¡Por la mierda de Merlín! Pensar que estuvo enferma y todo y nosotros no estuvimos allí… todo lo que tuvo que sufrir…

Draco que en ese momento estaba caminando de un lado a otro se detuvo por esta declaración y se volteó hacía a Theodore sintiéndose entre perplejo y confundido. Él no le había dicho eso. Él no sabía eso - ¿De qué mierda estás hablando Nott? – le preguntó sin subir la varita o amenazarlo, solo con una voz desesperada que él no sabía que poseía y mirándolo como si estuviera loco – yo no te dije nada de eso… ¿cómo sabes tú eso?

Theo se pasó la mano por el cabello y lo observó entre avergonzado y altivo – Lo sé porque yo le dije dónde encontrarte…

Draco ladeó la cabeza y lo observó sin entender - ¿Cómo hiciste eso si tú me dijiste que nunca la perdonarías por haber matado mi hijo? ¿o es qué acaso lo sabías y no me dijiste nada? – preguntó altivo, sintiendo enfurecer de nuevo pero Theo levantó la mano y negó con la cabeza.

-No Draco… eso no fue lo que sucedió – se pasó la mano por la cara y lo observó sin bromas ni palabras irónicas. Era extraño ver a Nott en ese estado, ya que ese es el mecanismo de defensa que creo desde que sucedió lo de su hermano – Cuando tenía 11 años me salvaste la vida, evitaste que muriera… yo solo te devolví el favor.

-¿De qué mierda hablas Nott? A veces dices cada disparate… - dijo bufando y negando con la cabeza.

Theodore sonrió con tristeza y negó con la cabeza – Hay distintos tipos de muerte Malfoy y en la que tu habías sucumbido era peor a todas las demás… ¿crees que no te he visto en este tiempo? Trabajas sin cansancio y te follas a cualquier golfa que te mire, pero no vives… solo sobrevives. El único momento en que te vi con vida fue con ella, eras… feliz, habías escogido que hacer con tu existencia.

Caminó de un lado a otro moviendo las manos como si con eso se tratara de explicar mejor. Draco no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ya que no era cierto, él en esos dos años logró superarla y su vida era igual que siempre… Nott estaba diciendo idioteces.

-Prometí protegerte de todo… incluso de ti mismo, tú también hiciste lo mismo conmigo – lo miró y Draco asintió – esa mujer te había traicionado y había matado a tu descendencia pero si es la única que te da vida pues… - se encogió de hombros como si fuera lo más obvio - era justo que la trajera de vuelta…

Draco lo miró por unos segundos - ¿Y la buscaste?

-No – contestó Theo parándose frente a él – ella me consiguió tres meses atrás. Me escribió unas cartas explicándome que necesitaba encontrarte, que tenía que contarte la verdad…

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – preguntó furioso. Podrían haber tenido esa conversación unos meses antes, ya habían perdido suficiente tiempo.

-¿Para qué? Para que rompieras las cartas e ignoraras todo lo que podría decirte – bufó sarcásticamente y Draco tuvo que aceptar que eso era exactamente lo que hubiese hecho – sabes que lo harías y yo también, por lo que obviamente es por eso que no lo hice. Pero Hermione puede ser muy insistente, me dijo que había estado enferma, completamente apartada del mundo y necesitaba encontrarte…

-¿Enferma? – preguntó Draco sintiendo un nudo en su estómago cada vez mayor y que le retorcía el interior de formas que él había pensado olvidadas después de mucho tiempo.

El instinto de protección que solo ella había activado volvió con más fuerzas que antes.

Theo asintió – Después paso el episodio de hace tres días y tuve suficiente…

Draco lo observó furioso y negó con la cabeza. Lo estaba llevando fuera de proporción – Deja morir ese asunto…

Theo apretó los labios – Nunca duermes… y esa noche entraste en un trance, no estabas ni despierto ni dormido. Era como si no respiraras y estabas frio como un tempano. ¡Maldición Draco! Casi te práctico respiración boca a boca y eso hubiese sido completamente asqueroso.

Draco torció la boca y negó con la cabeza – Eso no fue nada… - continuó terco, le había sucedido una vez anterior y seguía vivo. Lo que pasaba es que su cuerpo necesitaba descanso pero no podía dormir…por lo que pasaban ese tipo de episodios.

Theo rodó los ojos ignorando sus palabras – Es por eso que decidí escribirle para que viniera a matar esos demonios, a matarse entre ustedes o tal vez a que aceptes que así ella haya sido una completa golfa es tu golfa y la tengas a tu lado… tal vez la pudieras lograr dominar, o la hubieses adoctrinado lo suficiente para que no vuelva a repetirse la misma historia.

Draco rió secamente y negó con la cabeza - ¿Y qué sucede con tu aversión? Tú tampoco podrías perdonarla.

-Lo que te haga feliz hermano… - se encogió de hombros y Draco entendió que no iba a hacer nada para evitarlo - debemos encontrarla – dijo un segundo después.

Draco asintió – Yo debo encontrarla. Tú – lo señaló a él– te quedaras aquí.

Nott negó con la cabeza – Olvídalo, la última vez que te deje solo provocaste que me alejara de ella convirtiéndola en asesina de bebés… - Draco arrugó la cara pero no respondió nada - debemos aceptar que de este dúo yo soy quien posee la inteligencia… y la belleza – lo miró analíticamente - ¿qué mierda aportas tú al equipo Malfoy?

Draco rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza obviando ese comentario, no tenía tiempo ni deseo de entrar en otra pelea - ¿Tienes alguna puta idea donde buscarla? En las cartas que te envió, el remitente o algo.

-Todas venían de Varteg Hill, la parte muggle, nunca volvió…

-Al mundo mágico – completó Draco asintiendo por el comentario y para que lo acompañara.

No podían trasladarse porque en navidad el Ministerio de Magia no trabajaba, en eso eran igual a los Muggles, ineptos. Por lo que optó por la desaparición, lo cual iba a ser suficientemente incómodo y largo… pero no había otra forma.

Se apareció, varias horas después, en el mismo pueblo donde había estado la noche en que todo cambió en su vida. Llegó en un callejón junto a Theo, a diferencia de esa noche tenía la suficiente precaución para evitar ser expuesto.

A diferencia de esa noche tenía mucho que perder.

¿Cómo podía ser que ese día haya acabado tan distinto a como él lo planeó al principio?

¿Por qué decidió hacerla contar esa maldita y añejada historia? ¿Por qué pensó que esa era su mejor forma de venganza?

Al principio de esa noche él estaba seguro de tantas cosas.

Ella lo había traicionado.

Ella lo había humillado.

Ella había acabado con algo suyo…

Por lo que merecía sufrir. Y que mejor forma que hacerle pensar que lo que estaba haciendo iba a llevar a una especie de redención, soñar que él podría llegar a volver a ser tan estúpido e imbécil que pudiera perdonarla o permitirle volver a su lado… lo cual era completamente falso.

Él había creído que ese era un buen método de tortura, lo ideó cuando la observó por primera vez esa noche, rogándole con su mirada entendimiento y misericordia.

Draco no le iba a dar ninguna de esas dos cosas.

La torturaría, vejaría y al final le diría lo que era… una asesina, una maldita mujer que había jugado con él de forma que nadie más lo había hecho en su vida y que ahora tenía que pagarlo.

Sabía que ella no tenía idea que él conocía su mayor secreto, lo entendió cuando ella empezó a relatar la historia con Weasley, no sabía que él tenía conocimiento de lo que le hizo y él disfrutaría hacérselo saber… ese era el plan.

Draco pasó un año y diez meses pensando en ese momento, deseando verla de nuevo… no, no deseando - interrumpió ese pensamiento para engañarse a sí mismo y con un medio gruñido retorno a él porque era cierto, había deseado verla de nuevo.

Para matarla.

Para hacerla sufrir una quinta parte de lo que él sufrió.

¿He hizo un maravilloso trabajo no es así? ¿No observo y disfruto cada una de sus lágrimas?, ¿cada una de las expresiones de congoja y padecimiento que pasaban por su obra?

Secretamente hubo momentos en los que temió que ella se iba a derrumbar ante él, que iba a hacerla morir de dolor como tanto había anhelado.

Cerró los ojos y acepto dos realidades, dos sorpresas de las tantas que recibió en ese juego que creía ganado.

Primera: Cada vez que la hacía sufrir, llorar o le causaba un daño físico, era como si él lo sintiera también… lo cual le hacía entender que nunca había dejado de ser el mismo idiota de antes… o había matado su debilidad, solo la había ocultado hasta que la perra volvió para burlarse de él.

Segunda: Ella había sufrido anteriormente… sus ojos reflejaban congoja, tristeza, arrepentimiento, anhelo… y cada maldito sentimiento le destrozaba como nunca.

Pero también reflejaban la nada… ese era el sentir que él conocía muy bien. Lo había practicado de fondo en muchos momentos de su vida. La ausencia total de sentimientos, solo el vacío en su interior. Lo reconoció y le afecto como nunca le había afectado algo en su vida.

Porque ella es más fuerte que eso… capaz de enfrentar al propio Voldemort, a defender todo lo que le apasionaba y batallar por cada cosa estúpida que pretendiera. Siempre le discutió su total estupidez definida como valentía.

Pero era como si hasta eso la había abandonado.

¿Era él el culpable de eso?

Tantos planes y deseos, tanta tortura para algo sin sentido… todo por un error.

Todo por una mentira…

Lo que él creía desde lo que paso cuando la vio con la mierda de comadreja hasta lo que sucedió ese maldito día donde creyó que había matado a su hijo había sido falso.

Escuchó a Theo gemir en protesta y salió de su ensoñación. Observó como él apoyaba las manos en sus rodillas tratando de alejar las ganas de vomitar, estaba seguro, y él se apoyó en una pared para recomponerse, no se sentía mucho mejor que Nott.

Unos minutos después, caminó la distancia para llegar a la misma casa pequeña, tipo viña, pero ahora era de color amarillo pálido con la cerca blanca y las puertas de las ventanas mostaza… tenían que pagarle un decorador a esas personas o en su defecto un elfo doméstico.

En ese momento entendió la verdad. Él creyó que habían jodido su vida una cuerda de buenos, valientes y nunca bien ponderados Gryffindors y era al revés… ella estaba donde él la había dejado un año y diez meses atrás.

-¿Crees que este aquí? – preguntó Nott llegando a la puerta y mirándolo interrogativamente.

-No lo sé – contestó tocando la puerta dos veces. Quería creer que sí, pero esa mirada… eso era lo que más le había preocupado desde que lo dejo.

La derrota total que mostraba su mirada antes de irse… no quería pensar en las consecuencias de eso ni para ella o para él... solo debía concentrarse en encontrarla, en nada más.

Unos segundos después abrieron la puerta y Draco quedo paralizado.

-¿Si? ¿Qué desean? – preguntó una mujer de cabello negro, blanca, de mediana edad.

Ella observó primero a Draco sonriendo, aunque se notaba que estaba triste, por lo menos por el brillo de su mirada. Al ver que no contestaba observó a Nott con una interrogación en su mirada.

Theo miró a Draco confundido y después sonrió a la mujer - ¿Señora Granger? – habló al ver que él no reaccionaba.

-Si… ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?

Draco sintió que palidecía más a cada segundo que pasaba.

Esa mujer… él la había visto, le había parecido conocida, se había sentido atraído a ella, como hipnotizado cuando en el Hospital un año y diez meses atrás lloraba por su hija. Incluso sintió pesar, tristeza y desesperación aunque no supiera quienes eran ellos…

Y allí la verdad lo golpeó como si fueran mil crucios.

En ese tiempo ella lloraba por su hija, por la que estaba muriendo… Hermione.

Mierda…

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	25. Busquedas

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J K ROWLING, solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola :D, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

* * *

Theo lo observó confundido y volteó sonriendo a la madre de Hermione para controlar la situación y encontrar lo que iban buscando ya que él no veía con la voluntad necesaria para hacerlo.

Ya que en ese momento lo único que podía pensar era que había estado en ese sitio, en un Hospital muggle, deseando la muerte de Hermione por algo que creyó que le había hecho y ella en ese mismo momento estaba luchando por su vida. Sola. Cuando él debió acompañarla y cuidarla… porque era su mujer y estaba esperando a su hijo.

-¿Necesitan algo? - insistió la Señora Granger al ver que ambos se quedaban callados. Los miraba confundida y levantó las cejas cuando vio sus túnicas. Obviamente no estaban vestidos como muggles.

-¿Cómo está? Mi nombre es Theodore Nott y necesitamos hablar con usted… - comenzó Theo - y con Hermione, ¿se encuentra aquí?

Ella frunció el ceño, y su mirada se tornó preocupada. Draco entendió que tenían mucho que explicar, partiendo del hecho de quienes eran ellos. Hermione no debió decirle que él existía, o por lo menos la identidad del padre de su hijo, era su maldito secreto así ella insistiera mil y un veces que no se avergonzaba de su pasado.

Sintió la rabia bullir en su interior pero la hundió en el fondo de su ser. Tenía cosas que hacer y en las que enfocarse en ese momento.

Suspiró hondo calmándose y reaccionando al fin y se enfocó en la Señora Granger - Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy y yo… - en ese momento se detuvo ya que la mujer palideció y se apartó un paso completamente anonadada.

-Llegas tarde - le dijo completamente seria y observándolo con una mezcla de ira y reproche que… bueno estaba completamente justificada.

Él frunció el ceño y se volvió a maldecir a sí mismo. ¿Podría cagarla más con menos palabras? Al parecer no… y lo peor o mejor de todo. Hermione le había contado a su madre sobre él.

¿Acaso la conoció alguna vez? Nunca le había dado un beneficio de la duda así crea que lo haya hecho.

-Un año y diez meses tarde - continuó la mujer apartándose de la puerta y permitiendo que entraran a la casa, aunque su expresión decía que deseaba hacer la acción opuesta.

Los guió dentro de las habitaciones hasta llegar a una que contenía un mueble crema, mesas de madera y una chimenea llenas de fotografías familiares.

Él se acercó a ellas atraído por las imágenes de ella y sonrió mínimamente al verla pequeña con sus padres. En el colegio, riendo sin un diente.

Se veía tan feliz… tan distinta a como la observo el día anterior. Volvió a recordar la desesperanza en su mirada y volteó a que su madre - Necesito encontrarla… - pidió amargamente sintiéndose como un idiota por estar rogando a otras personas, quisiera poder hacerlo por sí solo, aunque sabía que era imposible.

La madre de Hermione negó con la cabeza - ¿Para qué? tuviste que buscarla hace mucho tiempo atrás… ahora ya es tarde.

Draco y ella empezaron a tener una contienda visual que ninguno de los dos quería perder, no era furiosa o retadora solamente con eso él le estaba diciendo que no se iba. Theo se sentó en el mueble y bajó la cabeza. Sabía que en esa conversación estaba sobrando.

-Jane… ¿quién era en la puerta? - Draco escuchó la voz de un hombre y levantó la mirada, rompiendo el contacto visual con Jane, para encontrarse al señor blanco de cabello marrón del Hospital… el mismo color de Hermione, su padre sin lugar a dudas. ¿Cómo mierda no se dio cuenta quienes eran en ese momento?

-George… - murmuró ella acercándose a él y abrazándolo - te presento a Draco Malfoy - dijo seria y el hombre se tensó observándolo sin ningún tipo de expresión.

-Señor Granger - asintió formalmente hacia el padre de Hermione. Demonios… años atrás había planeado hablar con ese mismo hombre para pedir la mano de su hija. Esa iba a ser una conversación muy distinta a la que se iba a llevar en esa ocasión.

-¿Qué desea? - preguntó George tranquilamente, aunque con un toque de perspicacia en su mirada. Ya sabía de donde había salido ese rasgo de Hermione.

-Necesito encontrar a su hija Señor, saber si se encuentra aquí...

-Lo siento, no podemos ayudarlo… - le interrumpió el hombre rápidamente.

-Ni queremos hacerlo – respondió altiva Jane y Draco frunció el ceño, se veía que la quería y que era sobreprotectora con su hija, la entiende, pero igual le molestan las respuestas, sobre todo porque no le ayudaban a lograr su objetivo.

-Jane… - volvió a advertir su esposo.

Ella negó con la cabeza y miró a Draco fijamente - Cuando Hermione llegó a mi casa esa noche estaba completamente destrozada por más que quiso disimularlo o tratar de evitar que me diera cuenta que algo estaba mal, no pudo lograrlo, pero yo le di su espacio, debía recuperarse… después vino el embarazo y ella volvió a la vida, sus ojos brillaron de nuevo, su sonrisa rodeó la cara y George y yo nos emocionamos así supiéramos que era muy joven, y que era una responsabilidad muy grande, pero si alguien podía superarla era ella, además que nosotros la apoyaríamos siempre.

Theo y él se observaron fijamente y un segundo después apartó la mirada. Maldita sea… ya lo sabía pero igual escuchar de otra persona que ella deseaba ese niño era peor de alguna forma.

-Yo no lo sabía – se excusó patéticamente y cerró los ojos tratando de controlarse - ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? - se encontró preguntando completamente preocupado. Hermione no le había contado que había estado enferma, pero ese día los escuchó a ambos hablar de su hija como si estuviese muriendo así que no lo entendía.

-Es cierto - dijo George levantando su mano e invitándolo a sentarse, pero Draco no pudo hacerlo, se sentía demasiado exaltado para quedarse completamente quieto. Tomó a su esposa y la sentó en el mueble claro y entrelazo sus manos - usted no sabía que ella estaba embarazada…

Jane observó a Draco por unos segundos y asintió - Pero podría haberlo sabido si la hubieses buscado.

-Igual Hermione no quería decírselo – dijo George conciliatoriamente y Draco apretó los labios hasta hacerlos una línea. Era su derecho saberlo, pero también comprendía que por lo que le había dicho, lo que le había hecho creer, sobre que la estaba usando le hizo dudar hacerlo - aunque ese día ella… me dijo que te lo iba a contar, que iba a hablar contigo… pero después llegó esa noche y todo dejó de tener sentido.

Theo se acomodó en el asiento observando a los padres de Hermione y hablo por primera vez - Solo queremos entender que sucedió. Nosotros… rompimos contacto y no tenemos amigos en común Señora Granger, además que no estamos en el mismo entorno por lo que nos fue imposible escuchar que ella estaba pasando por una mala situación. Por eso estamos aquí.

-Esa noche - empezó George mirándolos comprensivamente - la llevamos al Hospital porque tenía una fuerte hemorragia.

-Nunca había visto tanta sangre… - susurró Jane apesadumbrada y Draco tembló al escuchar ese tono de voz. Observó a Theo y ambos compartieron un mismo pensar.

No les gustaría lo que iban a escuchar.

-Llegamos al Hospital y la atendieron inmediatamente. Se había desarrollado un embarazo ectópico y como ya el feto estaba un poco avanzado explotó la trompa de Falopio…

-Derecha - interrumpió Jane continuando el relato- le practicaron un aborto de emergencia, aunque ya obviamente el feto estaba muerto y ella - cerró los ojos como si se diera fuerza - desarrollo un choque hipovolémico por la cantidad de sangre que perdió y… - se tapó la boca y cerró los ojos como si todavía le fuera difícil hablar de eso.

-Empezaron a fallarle los órganos – dijo George – además entró en paro cardiaco…

-¿Qué? - pregunto Theo horrorizado.

-Es cuando el corazón deja de latir…

-Como si estuviese muerta - susurró Draco sintiendo que una gota de sudor le recorría su espalda "_Yo morí esa noche Draco, con nuestro bebé… ¿quién te dijo lo contrario?... ¿quién?__"_

-Dios mío… - susurro Theo horrorizado.

-Pudieron sacarla de ese cuadro y revivirla pero cayó en un coma – concluyó George.

Draco caminó hasta donde estaban los portarretratos. Inconscientemente toco uno donde estaba con sus padres sonriendo ampliamente. Era de pocos años. Incluso podría apostar que fue tomado en las vacaciones que los visito cuando estaba en la Universidad con él.

Se veía hermosa y viva… feliz.

Siempre le había parecido extraño que las fotos muggles no se movieran, desearía que en ese momento lo hicieran, para poder verla abrazar a sus padres efusivamente como aparentaba el retrato.

Rodeó su cara con el dedo mientras escuchaba las voces detrás de él contando todo lo que no había presenciado y sintiéndose de lo más inútil ya que no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

-¿Por qué no la llevaron a San Mungo? - exclamó Theodore desesperado - ella es bruja tal vez… ¡maldita sea! Pudieron haber hecho más.

Jane asintió - Lo mismo nos dijo Ronald cuando se apareció en el Hospital mientras la estaban operando.

Draco se tensó al escuchar ese nombre y asintió sin voltearse. Así que esa fue la forma en la que se enteró. Llegó a esa casa, la vieja loca que le dijo a él donde estaban también se lo contó al pobretón y llegó al Hospital para después buscar a su rival y mantenerlo alejado de Hermione… maldito.

Sabía que si Draco se enteraba de eso no la hubiese dejado sola y él no tendría oportunidad de nada.

Dios como iba a disfrutar hacerle daño…

-Nosotros no somos magos, ni tenemos acceso o conocimiento de sus medios… la llevamos al sitio que entendemos, a nuestra realidad.

-¿Qué es un coma? - preguntó Draco volteando a ver a Jane y George con el retrato en la mano. Hecho que no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los que estaban en esa sala.

-Es cuando hay una pérdida de conciencia y no puede regresar a sí misma sola. Estaba como dormida… no reaccionaba.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo así? - pregunto Nott.

-Tres meses - dijo Jane suspirando hondo y Draco dejó de respirar - sus amigos me pedían que se las dejara llevar a San Mungo pero nosotros temíamos no volver a verla y no sabíamos si iban a poder hacer algo. El Doctor decía que era leve pero no reaccionaba…

-¿Sus amigos? - preguntó Theo de nuevo completamente furioso. Él sabía que Nott deseaba haber estado allí.

-Claro… Harry, Ronald, Ginny… Luna, los muchachos...

-¿Leve? ¿Cómo leve? - interrumpió Draco, no deseando saber nada sobre sus "amigos".

-Sus funciones estaban como suspendidas – comentó George – era como un sueño profundo, abría los ojos cuando se hacía un golpe muy fuerte o le hacían algo que afectaba un nervio pero no despertaba…

-¿Y qué sucedió después? – preguntó Theo

-Después de ese tiempo despertó desorientada… - dijo Jane.

-No nos reconocía - interrumpió George - tenía una especie de amnesia.

Draco emitió una risa irónica y amarga agarrando el portarretrato con tanta fuerza que escuchó como se cuarteaba. Caminó hasta la ventana más cercana y maldijo a todos.

A la vida, al destino, a la jodida existencia que le regresaba una a una cada acción realizada.

Él paso horas fingiendo que no la conocía para descubrir que mierda hacia esa mujer de vuelta en su vida, sintiendo un placer enfermizo en hacerla sufrir y torturándose por tenerla tan cerca.

Ella le repetía una y otra vez que sabía que la recordaba y él pensó que era porque lo conocía. Como ella le dijo también, era la única que podía saber cuándo mentía.

Así de profundo se había entregado a ella.

Pero no era solo porque lo conocía… no, es porque ella si había perdido sus recuerdos así que obviamente sabía reconocer si alguien estaba en una situación similar.

¡Jodida vida! ¡Jodido él y toda su maldita ascendencia!

Eso era demasiado…

-No recordaba nada… - murmuró Draco odiándose más que nunca.

-No - continuó Jane ignorando el estado emocional de Malfoy - allí fue que decidimos aceptar la proposición de Harry.

-Ellos fueron muy buenos con Hermione… no la abandonaron – Dijo George y Draco lo observo estoicamente, tratando de ignorar el doble sentido de esas palabras y evitar explotar. Ellos, sin que nadie en este planeta pueda evitarlo, se iban a convertir en sus suegros. No necesitaba esa relación peor a la que ya estaba - así que permitimos que la llevaran a San Mungo.

-¿Y allí se curó? - pregunto Theo pareciendo como si fuera a explotar.

George asintió - Allí empezó a mejorar…

-Pero paso un año para que se recuperara completamente – completo Jane

-¿Un año? - preguntó Draco en un susurro ahogado.

-Y agradecemos a tu magia por eso Draco - dijo George humildemente - las expectativas en nuestro mundo no eran muy positivas para los comas tan prolongados.

-Pasaron dos meses para que terminara de recordar todo y gracias a Dios no hubo daño cerebral, o por lo menos no el suficiente para que haya perdido sus conocimientos y recuerdos anteriores – completó Jane.

Draco los miró con una mezcla de pánico imaginando en el caso contrario. Él pudo haberla perdido. Y no perdido en el sentido de no estar más con ella, ya eso lo había aceptado en buen grado, incluso había decidido que no le importaba pero de eso a lo que le describían era un largo trecho que no había previsto…

No sabía cuál de las dos opciones hubiese sido peor… que se hubiese muerto o que hubiese dejado de ser ella… maldita sea.

-Lo primero que recordó fue a ti – susurró Jane pérdida en sus sentimientos. Draco la observó fijamente – cuando se despertó y preguntó qué le pasó, el médico le explicó que había perdido su bebé ella se entristeció, tal vez algo físico le hizo ver que si había estado embarazada no lo sé. Casi dos meses después yo llegué de visita a ese sitio y ella preguntó por ti – Draco se estremeció y escuchaba cada palabra sin mutarse o cambiar de posición – unos días después recordó todo… - la madre bajó la mirada y se acercó más a su esposo.

-Las funciones motoras fueron más difíciles. Pasó meses en terapia. Un año y un mes después de ingresar a San Mungo la tuvimos de vuelta a casa… nos devolvieron a nuestra Hermione – completó George, ya que la mujer parecía que no podía hablar más.

-¿Cómo no nos enteramos de esto? - susurró Theo levantándose de su asiento - ella es una héroe en nuestro mundo, la noticia de una héroe caído tiene que salir en todas partes, hojas y hojas del profeta contando su evolución… no lo entiendo – terminó furioso.

-Ronald y Harry no lo permitieron - explico George - así nos lo dijeron hace mucho tiempo, querían desesperadamente que respetaran nuestra privacidad… lo cual agradecemos ya que pudimos visitarla regularmente sin nadie que nos molestara… nos dieron un permiso especial para verla así seamos mug… - miró confundido a Jane - muggles.

-¿Y ya está completamente recuperada? - preguntó Theo mirando fijamente a Draco.

Él asintió - Si, yo no la vi con algún daño físico - dijo meditando tranquilamente, tal vez estaba un poco lento en su andar, pero no había otro signo.

-¿La viste? - preguntó Jane levantándose del mueble - es por eso que se fue de viaje… - dijo analíticamente - no… físicamente no está mal, hicieron un buen trabajo, incluso su trompa de Falopio fue sanada completamente como si no hubiese explotado nunca… o eso fue lo que nos dijeron.

-¿Entonces? - preguntó Theo.

-Es ella… - continuó George levantándose para tomar la mano de su esposa - sabemos que fue hace muy poco tiempo que sucedió todo, y que está completamente bien, solo tiene siete meses en casa pero es como si hubiese perdido su vida…

-Sobreviviendo… solo eso - susurró Theo mirando fijamente a Draco, quien aunque lucia completamente serio y calmado por fuera por dentro estaba revolucionado y quería partir el mundo. Conocía ese sentimiento y por eso le impacto el vacío que encontró en su mirada en un momento.

Parecía que estaba viendo su reflejo. Su expresión cuando mataron a su padre, o murió su madre o cuando la perdió a ella…

-Quisimos darle su espacio, sabemos que ella deseaba mucho a su hijo, por lo que entendimos que necesitaba su tiempo de duelo - terminó Jane abrazando a George y Draco observó el reproche y el instinto asesino en la mirada de Theo.

Lo sabía… la había cagado, ¿por qué demonios seguía reprochándole algo que él conocía bien?

-Hace tres o cuatro meses empezó a ser un poco ella misma, por lo menos algo parecida a la de antes, se quedaba frunciendo el ceño como cuando quería decidir qué hacer - dijo George sonriendo - pero el día antes de ayer desapareció, dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer y que iba a estar bien y ahora se fue…

Draco asintió y los observó solemnemente - No sabía nada de esto - susurro mirándolos fijamente.

George asintió - Ella le iba a contar, tiene que entenderlo…

-Lo se… - dijo tajando sus palabras. Ya ella le había contado todo y en ese momento tuvo que aceptar cada una de sus palabras eran ciertas - ¿Dónde está?

-Cuando le dije que no podía ayudarlo lo decía de verdad – dijo George acercándose un paso - no sabemos dónde está, nos llamó hace unas horas para decirnos que cuidáramos su casa, ubicada al final de la calle porque necesitaba estar un tiempo apartada - el hombre se encogió de hombros y Draco lo observo impasiblemente - estamos tan preocupados…

-La devolveré a casa - prometió a sí mismo y a sus padres, aunque no sabía bien que hacer para lograrlo pero lo haría.

Jane asintió, se acercó a él y tomó su mano tomándolo por sorpresa. Lo miró fijamente y sonrió triste, aunque parecía más una mueca - Lamento tu perdida… - le susurro observándolo con dolor y él se quedó paralizado por el puñado de emociones que lo azoto en ese momento.

Hace un año y diez meses tuvo ese sentimiento pero fue eclipsado por la rabia y el odio dirigido a la única persona que podía culpar.

Un punto donde fijar todo su deseo de venganza.

Había pasado meses y meses llenando, alimentando ese sentimiento. Deseando encontrarla, acabar con ella, aunque en el fondo sabía que no podía hacerlo. Todo su pensamiento estaba concentrado en dos vertientes.

Odiar a todos los malditos Gryffindor que pretendían ser tan dignos y eran la falsa y la mierda más grande que existe.

Y en olvidarla… no recordar las malditas partes de su historia que valían la pena. No recordar sus palabras o su cuerpo, el calor que emitía su piel y que lo envolvía o su olor que lo hacía dormir.

En olvidar sus conversaciones y la forma en como ella le hacía sentir… apreciado, deseado y entendido.

La manera en como lo aceptaba con toda sus hijoputeadas y aguantaba sus cambios de humor.

Pero ahora… no tiene eso.

Lo que sabía no existe, lo que creía se fue bien lejos y la realidad es que él había perdido todo porque le dio la gana…

Perdió a su hijo por un hecho de la naturaleza…

Y casi la perdió a ella… literalmente.

Y cuando volvió a él, para humillarse, para jugar con las reglas que había impuesto, dejándose insultar, agredir y acusar de todo lo que le dio la gana por hechos inmerecidos. Ningún hecho que hubiese valido la pena y él la perdió de nuevo.

Pero la encontraría y devolvería a la vida… se lo juro a sí mismo en ese momento.

Sintió como la madre apretó su mano un poco más fuertemente y como reflejo asintió ausentemente. Se despidió de ambos siendo seguido por Theo cerca de su espalda. Caminaron por inercia por la calle sin recordar que tenían una varita y podían usarla. Cinco minutos después quedaron frente a una casa pequeña de color blanco y con las puertas de las ventanas pintadas de color azul oscuro.

-Esta es su casa – susurró Theo tocando una especie de buzón que decía su nombre – Por Merlín Malfoy… deberíamos haber estado aquí... casi se nos va – se pasó la mano por la cabeza mientras veía las letras de su nombre hipnotizado.

-Lo sé - contesto sintiéndose furioso contra el mundo y resignado, aunque quisiera no podía cambiar el pasado, ni si quiera con un gira tiempo - pero no lo estuvimos… ahora hay que encontrarla, piensa Nott… usa la inteligencia de la que tanto te alabas ¿a dónde iría?... tal vez con la comadreja, podemos ir a la maldita guarida de ratón donde viven toda su prole y exterminarlos.

Theo sonrió divertido, pensando en esa opción estaba seguro, pero segundos después negó con la cabeza - No - contesto completamente seguro - si lo que me dices es cierto Hermione no seguiría siendo su amiga – Draco lo miró como si estuviera loco y él se encogió de hombros - sé que es ilusa pero no estúpida… o por lo menos no lo creo, ¿tal vez Potter?

Draco sopeso sobre esa opción y negó con la cabeza - Está casado… ella no le gusta molestar, tal vez Luna…

Theo lo miró horrorizado y negó con la cabeza – No creo…

Draco asintió pensando cada momento que esa era la respuesta correcta - Si – dijo frunciendo el ceño – ella es nuestra mejor opción.

-Puedes ir solo, yo te espero sentado en la sala de la casa de Hermione… - dijo empezando a caminar para llegar a la casa.

Draco se adelantó dos pasos hasta llegar donde estaba, lo tomó del hombro y se desapareció del sitio. Agradeció que fuera Navidad y nadie estuviera cerca.

Aparecieron frente a la casa de los Lovegood y Theo lo observó frunciendo el ceño – Hasta donde yo sabía esto era una democracia Malfoy – refunfuñó como niño pequeño.

Draco sonrió de medio lado y soltó su agarre - Me envías a mi demonio personal para que nos matemos y eres incapaz de limpiar los esqueletos que tienes en tu closet - termino sardónicamente.

Theo bufó y rodó los ojos - Ningún esqueleto… solo que no creo que ella quiera hablar conmigo después de…

-Abandonarla cuando iban a pasar un fin de semana en la India buscando pequeños Juris… ¿qué?

-Jurisios - terminó él maldiciendo por lo bajo, adivinaba que era porque todavía recordaba lo que iban a hacer - teníamos que ir a América... y empezar nuestro plan.

Draco caminó hacia la puerta y tocó la puerta - Asúmelo… tienes casi dos años lamentándote como un maldito idiota.

-Una vez Malfoy – dijo molesto - solo te lo dije una vez y solo cuando me preguntaste que iba a hacer esa noche… mucho tiempo después.

-Lamentándote… - terminó suspirando y mirando la puerta cuando le abrió Luna.

La observó un poco asombrado. Había cambiado un poco desde que la vio por última vez, su cabello estaba más corto, y se veía mucho más mujer. Ella era extraña pero fue la primera que le agrado de los amigos de Hermione.

No le importaba quien había sido y lo que había hecho.

-¿Draco? - preguntó dudosa y consternada, después observó a Theo y frunció el ceño molesta - y Nott… ¿qué hacen aquí?

-¿Nott, Luna? - preguntó Theo molesto - ¿volví a ser Nott de repente?

-No de repente… - dijo alargando las palabras como hacia cada vez que analizaba algo - hace un año y diez meses que eres Nott - terminó con tono duro, extraño ya que ella hablaba tan calmada normalmente - conseguí muchos Jurisios, gracias por preguntar - terminó sonriendo y volteó hacia Draco, zanjando por completo el tema - ¿Dónde está Hermione?

Draco maldijo por lo bajo y negó con la cabeza - Eso quisiera saber…

-La última vez que hable con ella fue antes de que abordada el avión a Nueva York – dijo confundida.

Draco suspiro hondo y asintió. Era una apuesta muy alta pensar que estaba en esa casa. Podría estar en cualquier otro sitio.

-Si se comunica contigo… podrías...

-Por supuesto - contestó Luna moviéndose para que pasaran y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella - en unas horas veré a los demás para celebrar navidad y les pediré que cualquier cosa me digan y te informare.

Tomó a Draco del brazo y se lo llevó aparte ignorando completamente a Theo.

-¿Logro decirte la verdad? - preguntó ladeando la cabeza para analizarlo - y tú no la perdonaste… - continuó sin dejar que hablara - es una lástima, de verdad creí que iban a estar juntos - negó con la cabeza y frunció el ceño - pero no entiendo ¿por qué la estás buscando si no la perdonaste?

Draco la miró por unos segundos y sonrió asombrado por la percepción de esa chica. Ya entiende la fascinación de Nott - Se fue sin que yo pudiera decirle algo… - contestó sin querer revelar más.

-Ya ella sabe que la amas - contestó Luna analíticamente. Él frunció el ceño pero Luna sonrió como respuesta - debería decir amaste, lo sé, pero ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto… todavía lo haces.

-¿Cómo…? - preguntó confuso.

Luna se encogió de hombros - Tu mirada… igual a la de ella… - suspiró pesadamente - ojala Ronald lo hubiese entendido antes que todo sucediera… no hubiese tenido que irse tan lejos...

-¿Dónde está? - preguntó casi amenazadoramente y se encontró tomando su antebrazo con fuerza.

-Malfoy… - susurró horrorizada ya que sin darse cuenta él apretaba con fuerza y la miraba con furia - me duele - murmuró tratando de apartarse - Draco… - pidió de nuevo pero él no la escuchaba, solo pensaba en Weasley y en lo que le haría si lo tenía al lado.

De pronto sintió que lo empujaban y cayó contra la pared mirando todo asombrado - ¡Suéltala! - gritó Theo mirándolo entre furioso y asombrado - ¿no la escuchaste? - preguntó y Draco los miró perplejo.

No, no lo había hecho.

Observó como Theo la agarraba y así ella se resistiera él le acaricio la parte que Draco había tomado con fuerza - ¿Estas bien? - le preguntó en voz baja y ella asintió con expresión asustada.

Unos segundos después Luna miró a Draco y sonrió con tristeza - Creo que ya han pasado por muchas desgracias para que sumes sangre a todo esto Draco… es por eso que Hermione te atacó esa noche… para evitar una desgracia mayor, ella me lo dijo.

Se soltó del agarre de Theo y tomó pergamino y una pluma. Unos segundos después se lo entregó a Draco todavía temblando.

-Cuando llegue el final… que desees acabar con todo y hacerlo sufrir todo lo que crees que ella sufrió… recuérdala y pregúntate si ella hubiese querido que todo terminara así - bajó la mirada y suspiro - no la olvides Draco que estoy segura que ella nunca lo hizo – Luna volteó hacía Theo con preocupación lo cual volvió a confundirlo – lo mismo va para ti Nott… no es justo que quieras perder todo por lo que has luchado por un deseo absurdo de participar en una pelea que no te pertenece.

Theo y él se vieron confundidos por unos segundos sin entender bien a que se referían y Draco enarcó una ceja al notar que su amigo la iba a tener difícil, ya que tenía que resolver en algún momento el esqueleto de su vida: Luna.

Tal vez si hubiesen sido pareja todo sería más fácil, pero era una relación extraña y distinta, solo amistad, aunque de un nivel superior a cualquier mujer con la que Theo haya estado.

Ahora si han llegado o no a la parte física… eso es un misterio para Draco, lo que, vuelve a reiterar, es extraño para Nott. No era que le dijera todo pero él siempre sabía cuándo tenía relación con alguien. Eso hasta que llegó Luna.

Miró hacia el suelo y notó el pergamino por primera vez desde que se lo entregó con esas palabras extrañas. Lo abrió frunciendo el ceño y empezó a respirar aceleradamente al ver lo que le había entregado.

Demonios… por lo menos una luz en toda esa oscuridad… o tal vez mas oscuridad pero él la recibiría con gusto.

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	26. Expiaciones

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J K ROWLING, solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola :D, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

* * *

Draco subió la mirada hacia donde se encontraba Luna analizando que haría a continuación, si iba solo o esperaba a Theodore. La verdad, su parte impulsiva le exigía venganza, pero sabía que en esa dirección que le había proporcionado Luna no iba a encontrar a nadie. Era navidad. Toda esa prole debía estar completamente unida celebrando ser los mejores sin sospechar que en pocas horas iban a dejar de tener un miembro.

Enarcó una ceja al observar a Theo abrazando a Luna mientras ella tenía los brazos fuertemente apretados en su cuerpo evitando tocarlo. Él le estaba diciendo cosas muy cerca de su cara y ella miraba al suelo negando con la cabeza – ¿Nos vamos Nott? – preguntó agarrando el pergamino con más fuerza.

Theo frunció el ceño observándolo y soltó a Luna como si entendiera que ese no era el momento para resolver ningún asunto entre ellos. No cuando la rabia bullía en su interior y sus instintos asesinos se habían soltado de la prisión donde los había mantenido encerrados.

Nott observó a Luna y subió su barbilla para que lo observara – Volveré – prometió soltándola unos segundos después.

Draco salió de la casa y escuchó que ella llamaba a Theo pero los ignoro. Cuando estaban ya en el césped de la parte frontal de la casa lo observó frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Ya vas a dejar de lamentarte? - preguntó Draco acariciando el pergamino inconscientemente.

-Una vez Malfoy - dijo indignado - lo hice una… - bufó cortando su palabra y negó con la cabeza, sabía que no podía continuar por ahí ya que no ganaría - ya está solucionado. ¿Qué fue lo que te dio en ese pergamino?

-La guarida de la comadreja - murmuró Malfoy entregándole el papel ya que no lo necesitaba. Se había memorizado el sitio de las veces que lo había leído y visualizado.

-Esto facilita muchas cosas - dijo Nott pensativamente - Luna nos dirá si sabe algo sobre Hermione y sus padres también, solo tenemos que comunicarnos con regularidad, así que con respecto a ella solo nos toca esperar… pero esto significa que no hay que esperar para el asunto Weasley.

-Al parecer… - murmuro fríamente mientras se levantaba de su asiento - creo que este es un asunto que debo tratar solo Nott – no quería llevarlo a ese sitio, le preocupaba, Theodore siempre había sido quien lo equilibraba y era extraño verlo tan exaltado por un asunto.

-No - contesto furioso levantándose y quedando frente a él - yo también tengo mis asuntos pendientes que tratar con Ronald Weasley.

Draco lo observo analíticamente pensando sobre esa opción, no podía dejarlo por fuera ya que idiotamente le había entregado la dirección, así que era claro que iría a ese sitio así él lo abandonara en ese momento. También podría desaparecerse con Weasley una vez que llegara pero lo más seguro es que tendrán que pasar horas y horas de espera que Theo aprovecharía y haría su vigilancia apartado de Draco hasta cuando fuera el momento imposibilitando esa opción.

Suspiro hondo entendiendo que todos los pasos llegaban a una misma conclusión. Debía llevarse a Nott, no podía abandonarlo porque sabía que eso no tendría sentido, es tan terco como él, lo cual era mucho decir. Analizó el hecho de que no es lo más honorable o moral atacar a un hombre entre dos… pero también es cierto que ellos son serpientes. No son ninguna de esas cosas, bufó mentalmente ante un pensamiento de honorabilidad típico de un Gryffindor, maldita influencia de Hermione que llegaba hasta ese extremo aunque quiera evitarlo.

Observó a Theo y en su mente resonaban las palabras de Luna sobre que iba a perder por todo lo que había luchado, le preocupaba Theo y sabía que también debía protegerlo - Es mi batalla Nott no la tuya, te quiero apartado y que me dejes manejar el asunto como mejor me parezca – ordenó toscamente y Theo lo observaba frunciendo el ceño – son mis reglas y mi mando… y la única forma en la que me acompañes es si lo aceptas.

-Entiendo – contestó unos segundos después de sopesar lo que decía. Draco asintió lentamente y sacó su varita siendo secundado por Theo y aparecieron en un campo abierto frente a una pequeña casa de madera.

El ambiente era un poco oscuro en Rumania y la casa se veía tosca y de campo. Le divirtió que por fin ese hombre estuviese en un sitio donde se identificaba con su ambiente natural… en una porquería de casa y con la inmundicia alrededor.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la puerta de madera cuarteara que actuaba de entrada - _Alohomora_ - susurró Malfoy haciendo que la misma cediera rápidamente.

Entraron y el lugar era dos veces más grande que lo normal. El ambiente era más acogedor y hogareño de lo que se esperaba; reviso todos los alrededores, conjugando hechizos de aparición para descubrir trampas o conjuros protectores.

Pero no encontró nada.

Cuando llegó a su cuarto arrugó la cara con desprecio al ver una foto de su Hermione y Weasley sonriendo ampliamente frente a una casa… la madriguera lo más seguro.

Él la rodeaba con una mano en la cintura y ella sonreía mientras saludaba a alguien. Se veía tan joven y pura que su corazón se contrajo. Tomó el portarretrato y lo partió rápidamente, sin pensar bien por qué lo hacía, sacó la foto y la destrozó por la mitad alejando a ese maldito hombre de su mujer.

Tiró al suelo la parte de Ron quien lo estaba manoteando como si quisiera golpearlo y guardó en su túnica a Hermione que lo observaba confundida.

-_Incendio_ - pensó apuntando la foto y sonrió cuando vio cómo se desintegraba la imagen - _aguamenti _- murmuró apuntándolo con la varita cuando se había desintegrado completamente.

Salió del cuarto y se encontró a Theo en la sala observando todo el perímetro. Observó toda la sala y caminó lentamente hasta una silla que estaba apoyada en una de las paredes, se sentó en ese sitio con su túnica negra abierta cayendo por los lados y en su mano derecha tenía la varita girándola circularmente observando fijamente la llama de la chimenea. Volteó a ver a Theo y estaba apoyado en la pared a su lado con los pies cruzados relajadamente y las manos en los bolsillos en una pose aparentemente tranquila aunque con su mirada fija y él que lo conocía como nadie, sabía que apretaba la varita fuertemente en el bolsillo.

-¿Qué es lo que harás? – preguntó Theo diez minutos después.

-Es obvio por lo que estamos aquí Nott - dijo aburrido de esa simple pregunta - si no lo sabes eres más idiota de lo que pareces.

Theo bufó y movió la mano como si descartara el comentario - No hablo de tus deseos homicidas, los cuales comparto completamente… no es eso a lo que me refiero, ¿qué vas a hacer si no la consigues?

Draco observó a Theo por varios minutos sin decir ninguna palabra. Esa pregunta no la había hecho ni le interesaba, no era posible que eso sucediera - La conseguiré.

Theo camino de un lado al otro - Escuchaste a su padre, ya ella no es igual que antes, tal vez…

-No - dijo Draco cortando esa idea - ella volverá a mi lado, solo esta desorientada como…

-Tu - concluyó Theo sin dejarlo terminar - pero se fue… fuiste tan idiota que no la retuviste y ahora está lejos… no esta tan fácil como lo quieres ver, Hermione es igual de terca que tú y mil veces más inteligente que nosotros dos juntos.

-Lo sé… - contestó tratando de acabar el tema y evitar algo que no quería pensar.

-¿Por qué mierda fuimos tan ciegos con ella? – Theo frunció el ceño y lo observó furibundo – no… ¿por qué lo fuiste tú?, yo fallé al creerte, que te dejaste engañar como si fueras un gnomo, porque la realidad es que nunca le diste la oportunidad, quisiste creer lo que te mostraban sin cuestionar el factor más importante, quién era ella… y fuiste tan hijo de puta que cuando llegó a buscarte la convenciste que no la querías a tu lado... ¡maldito seas Malfoy!

Draco observó la chimenea sin decir nada. Si, ella era terca, orgullosa y Nott tenía razón... pero lo quería, se lo había dicho y lo había buscado porque no podía concebir su vida sin él. Y ahora que estaba por fin seguro de eso no se detendría hasta volver a tener lo que siempre ha sido suyo. No abandonaría hasta conseguirla pasara lo que pasara.

.

.

.

Varias horas después, ya había oscurecido y ellos seguían en posición esperando que apareciera su víctima.

Ninguno se quejaba o hablaba. Solamente esperaban, ambos tenían un entrenamiento parecido así hayan sido hechos por personas distintas. Media hora después, observaron iluminarse la chimenea y se miraron comunicándose mudamente y alistándose para lo que venía.

Ronald Weasley se apareció en su casa soltando una túnica de color desconocido y tirándola en un mueble sin sentir que estaba en peligro. Draco y Nott estaban en las penumbras y lo detallaron mientras caminaba hacia la ventana.

-_Expulso_ - pensó Draco apuntando hacia su enemigo tirándolo al otro lado de la habitación.

Ron cayó en la pared más alejada de la chimenea, cuarteándola y emitió un gemido de dolor por un segundo. Pero después reacciono. Subió su varita, sin tanta seguridad como debería tal vez por el golpe recibido y respirando aceleradamente se levantó del suelo apuntando al sitio donde había provenido el hechizo.

Un segundo después todas las luces de la estancia se encendieron y Ron pudo ver a sus visitantes.

-Tú - susurro Ron con odio y lo apuntó con la varita.

-E_xpelliarmus – _gritó Draco evitando que lo atacaran y lanzando a Ron por los cielos hasta caer en la pared.

Por fin el maldito hechizo le sirvió para algo.

-Creo que ya era hora de devolverte la visita Weasley - dijo Draco burlonamente causando que Theo lo observara confundido.

-Estaba esperando este día Malfoy – contestó él midiendo entre su agresor y buscando su varita desaparecida

-Estoy seguro de eso - dijo Draco sardónicamente.

-Y como siempre eres tan poco hombre que tienes que venir acompañado para intentar ganarme - escupió con odio Ron parando su búsqueda y mirándolo fijamente- no entiendo que vio Hermione en ti.

-No te atrevas a pronunciar su nombre - siseo furioso acercándose a él olvidando que era un mago, que tenía una varita en su mano o que Theo estaba detrás de él para protegerlo - mereces que alguien acabe contigo de forma lenta y dolorosa… y yo soy quien tendré la satisfacción de hacerlo…_Jinx – _murmuró y levantó a Ron por los aires tirándolo de nuevo contra la pared más lejana.

Se acercó otro paso y lo apuntó mientras volvía en si después del aturdimiento propio del hechizo.

-¿Por qué? - Pregunto Ron unos segundos después - ¿Por tratar de alejarla de ti? ¡Tú fuiste el maldito que me la robo! ¡Era mía! Tú la manipulaste...

-¡Cállate! - siseó Draco apuntándolo más fuertemente con su varita sintiendo como poco a poco perdía el control.

-¡No me arrepiento de lo que te dije esa noche! Cada maldita palabra es cierta -_Venite_ - gritó teniendo la varita un segundo después - _Diffindo_ - gritó Ron lanzando un hechizo contra Draco.

Él se movió en un segundo y apuntó una mesa - _Volarium_ - pensó mientras apuntaba hacia Ron.

-_Bombarda_ - gritó Ron apuntando la mesa la cual quedó destrozada en miles de pedacitos y los tres se protegieron de los escombros.

Un resto grande del escritorio cayó contra la pared que Ron había cuarteado y terminó de romperla por lo que se observaba el campo verde que estaba fuera de la casa.

Theo fue el primero en colocarse de pie y observo a Ron con rabia - Disfrutare esto Weasley como nunca he disfrutado nada - Draco observo a Theo y se sorprendió de su semblante, era otra persona. Alguien a quien estaba seguro Theo no quería parecerse - _Cruc_…

-_Impedimenta _- gritó Draco hacia Theo evitando que lanzara la imperdonable y la fuerza del hechizo hizo que cayera al suelo.

-¿Qué? - preguntó Theo desorientado y Draco negó con la cabeza. No, esa batalla era suya, él no podía meterse, no lo permitiría.

-No te metas Theo… te lo ordené - gruñó Draco furioso y él iba a hablar pero en ese momento Ron se levantó del suelo.

-_Verdimillious_ - gritó Ron impactando completamente en el hombro izquierdo de Draco y haciéndolo rugir del dolor. Era como si le hubieran partido todos los huesos.

-_Diffindo _- gritó Theo impactando a Ron en una pierna y rompiendo sus tejidos.

Draco se acomodó tratando de inmovilizar su brazo y observo a Ron tratando de levantarse, lo cual era un poco difícil por la fuerza del hechizo

Se volteó hacía Theo y volvió a negar. Era su pelea - Apártate Theo - gruñó y él lo hizo, alejándose de la lucha sin dejar el cuarto y quedando Ron y Draco frente a frente.

-Alejaste a tu Mortifago particular Malfoy, ¿qué? ¿no sirve en su papel de esbirro?

Draco sonrió de medio lado, pero lo miraba con furia disimulando claramente el dolor en su brazo izquierdo. Aunque sabía que Ron estaba peor ya que la pierna herida imposibilitaba un poco la fluidez de sus movimientos -No creo aurorcito que necesite a nadie para vencerte.

-_Incarcerous_ - gritó Ron lanzando un grupo de cuerdas que Draco esquivo con facilidad.

-_Diffindo_ - pensó Draco impactando a Ron en su estómago ya que por el golpe en la pierna se movía más lento.

-Acabare contigo Malfoy - grito Ron colocándose detrás de una pared como barrera. Draco estaba utilizando un mueble.

Theo servía como una especie de ser ausente. Observaba la pelea cumpliendo una orden y ninguno de los dos ni siquiera recordaba que estaba allí, ya que el odio que existía entre ellos era tan grande que no les permitía ver más nada.

-Tendrás que matarme Malfoy, es la única forma de que me vaya de su vida porque nunca la dejare ir… nunca.

-Tengo la intención de hacerlo - gritó Malfoy a la vez que sentía correr sangre de un costado. El maldito si lo había impactado.

-No dudes que yo no quiera lo mismo - escupió Ron - _Avada kedabra_ - gritó el hechizo sin apuntar a nadie y Draco volteo hacia donde estaba Theo parado.

-_Cave inimicum_ - conjugo deseando hacerlo correctamente y proteger a Theo del impacto de la imperdonable, aunque él se había movido y no lo iba a golpear completamente.

Un segundo después respiró hondo al ver que Theo estaba bien y volteó hacía Ron viendo rojo de la rabia. Ya había tenido suficiente.

-_Aurorium _- Pensó y se apareció frente a Ron protegido por la capa de humo, característica de los Mortifagos y que un Auror de mierda no sabía conjugar.

-_Confundus_ - gritó Ron al ver que estaba a su frente.

-_Sectumsempra_ - dijo él impactando completamente en su enemigo y causando que miles de cortes se crearan en su cuerpo y empezara a desangrarse.

-Eres un maldito mortifago Malfoy… - dijo una vez caído al suelo por el impacto, con la respiración entrecortada y se veía que estaba sufriendo un gran dolor. Él sabía que tan grande porque había experimentado el poder de ese encantamiento una vez - la engañaste todo el tiempo pero yo sé quien eres y nunca cambiaras… ¡mátame! - exigió con voz ahogada - termina con todo esto pero no cambiara nada. Yo sigo siendo el bueno, quien acaba con gente como tú… y tú vas a seguir siendo solo un maldito asesino y ladrón.

Draco entrecerró los ojos que lo veían con una furia tan fría que solo salía a relucir en sus momentos más oscuros y sintió que su interior gruñía - Eres un mal perdedor Weasley, yo no te robe nada porque ella nunca te perteneció… siempre fue mía.

-¿Tuya? - Ron rio sarcásticamente y escupió sangre mientras lo miraba como si quisiera matarlo - tú la humillaste toda tu vida, la odiaste, y batallaste para acabar con su tipo… ella me amaba y tú… la manipulaste para que te escogiera cuando no sirves para nada… eres una porquería, ¡alguien que le hizo daño una y otra vez!

Draco apretó el agarre de su varita y lo observó furioso. Era cierto y lo sabía. Mayor prueba de eso era la noche anterior. La había destrozado una y otra vez solo para disfrutar ver como la hería, aunque había una diferencia.

-Pero ella no te ama Weasley - siseo apuntándolo y disfrutando el dolor que paso por su mirada mientras escupía su veneno - y nunca he tratado de forzarla, lo cual no es tu caso ¿o si maldito roedor?

Ron entrecerró los ojos y Draco sopeso las palabras disfrutándola antes de pronunciarlas - _Crucio_ - murmuró sintiendo el mayor odio y rabia que había experimentado en su vida para hacer el encantamiento mil veces más potente que lo normal.

Escuchó sus gritos y sonrió de medio lado con la mirada fría e inhumana que su tía y padre le habían enseñado.

¿Era un mortifago? ¿No es así?

¿No se lo había repetido una y otra vez?

¿Un maldito hombre capaz de matar a cualquier ser humano?

Pues lo demostraría.

Lo mataría. Por lo que les hizo, porque la simple idea de dejarlo vivo le daba asco, porque no quería pensar en que ese maldito ser tocó a su mujer, y si lo hizo no puede vivir para contarlo. Ronald Weasley es uno de los culpables y él irracionalmente lo culparía por todo.

Por haberla hecho mentir cuando habían estado la primera vez juntos ya que no era libre.

Por esa noche cuando él la tenía en sus brazos, sintiéndole en toda su extensión en un baile donde debió actuar como su pareja, y que no lo había sido ya que no quería que lo juzgaran y la atacaran a ella por escoger distinto.

Porque el maldito podía decir a todo el mundo que era su novio y saber que nadie los miraría extraño ya que no fue un idiota que defendió una pureza de la sangre que ahora se la podrían llevar a la mierda.

Por tratar de abusar a ella, tocándola donde nadie más que él tenía derecho a hacerlo. Draco era el único que podía rozar esos labios hasta volverlos hinchado y rojizos. El único que podía sentir su cuerpo, tocarla, besarla y bebérsela hasta que quedara tirada en una cama hastiada y cansada por el placer que solo él puede proporcionarle.

Y Ronald Weasley la había tocado…

Besado…

Tratado de que hiciera lo que únicamente le había prometido a él…

Y después había ido a su casa a humillarlo. A decirle que no merece lo que es suyo. A mentirle diciendo que mató a su descendencia cuando la realidad es que su mujer estaba en cama, luchando por sobrevivir y fue por él que no había estado con ella.

Porque el maldito era incapaz de aceptar lo que ella le había dicho.

Malfoy entrecerró los ojos al ver la sangre correr del antiguo _Sectumsempra_ que había lanzado y escuchar gemidos donde antes había gritos de desesperación.

Ron lo observó con odio mientras respiraba aceleradamente y Draco cortó el hechizo.

Todos tenían derecho a una última palabra.

Ron escupió sangre y lo observo ya pálido y con un semblante de verdad patético. Respiró entrecortadamente y sonrió – Mátame… no me importa… pero no dudes que ella te odiara por acabar conmigo. Hermione siempre elegirá el bien… y eso no eres tú.

-Acaba con esto - dijo Theo y él volteo para observarlo ya que hasta se había olvidado de su amigo hasta ese momento. Nott estaba a su lado, ambos a cinco pasos de Weasley, sus hombros estaban tensos y miraba a Ron con una expresión oscura y atormentada. Malfoy lo miró concentrado y por primera vez vio su parecido con Nott mayor. En ese momento entendió que su amigo estaba a punto de perder su batalla de años de duración por él. Tenía la misma mirada fría de su padre y la misma resolución en la forma de sostener su varita que él había observado en el maldito Nott mayor en los entrenamientos mortifagos - o lárgate y déjame hacer lo que debí haber hecho cuando observe al maldito tocarla en el baile.

_"__Cuando llegue el final… que desees acabar con todo y hacerlo sufrir todo lo que crees que ella sufrió… recuérdala y pregúntate si ella hubiese querido que todo terminara así… no la olvides Draco que estoy segura que ella nunca lo hizo…"_

Esas palabras resonaron en su interior y entendió a que se refirió Luna cuando las pronuncio.

Hermione…

No, no lo perdonaría si mataban a la comadreja, o que hiciera que Theo perdiera los restos de su alma que tanto había luchado por conservar.

Y lo más importante de todo… ese sería un castigo muy leve para su rival.

Negó con la cabeza y observó a Theo fijamente. Analizando el comportamiento de su amigo si desistía en ese momento, preguntándose si trataría de cumplir el fin de matar a Weasley lo mataría y quebraría por fin todo el trabajo que había tenido tanto tiempo realizando.

Camino dos pasos hacia Ron alejándose de Theo y volteó para observarlo mientras murmuraba el encantamiento a fin que no quedara duda de lo que iba a hacer - _Partis Temporus_ - se encerró con el pelirrojo sin romper contacto visual con Nott, por lo que presenció su fruncimiento de ceño, y la transferencia del estado confundido al total entendimiento.

-¡¿Qué mierdas haces Malfoy? - grito Theo indignado.

Draco apretó los labios en una línea y observó a su amigo - Esta es mi batalla Nott no la tuya ya te lo he dicho.

Theo bufó enfurecido y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro despotricando contra todos, en especial contra los dos que estaban completamente fuera de su alcance.

Draco volteó hacia Ron y termino de cortar la distancia hasta quedar al frente - _Vulnera Sanetum_ - murmuro mientras hacia el movimiento que había aprendido de Snape años atrás cosiendo cada una de sus heridas.

Unos segundos después Ron, quien había quedado prácticamente sin conocimiento, abrió los ojos y lo observo entre confundido y furioso - ¿Por qué? - susurró dudoso.

Draco se arrodilló apuntándolo con su varita y sonrió de una forma que toda duda de la mirada de Ron se alejó, todo atisbo de humanidad que el pelirrojo podría creer que tuviera desapareció.

-Porque no soy como tú - escupió con molestia mientras presionaba con fuerza su varita en el pecho, burlándose consciente o inconscientemente de la escena que ambos protagonizaron años atrás.

Con varias diferencias:

En vez de petrificado la comadreja estaba débil por tanta sangre que perdió.

Era el maldito pelirrojo quien estaba a merced de lo que él pudiera hacerle.

Además que toda la rabia y ofuscación por haber sido traicionado habían mutado porque ahora él sabía la verdad. Y se declaraba vencedor de ese enfrentamiento así hubiesen estado en los papeles contrarios, es decir en el suelo desangrándose por culpa de una varita.

Ya que él poseía algo que Ronald Weasley nunca tendría…

Y todos esos sentimientos se habían vuelto deseos de venganza. Pero no con sangre… no, ya eso lo había superado, lo que iba a hacer era mejor y más adecuado. Perfecto para el culpable del resultado de toda esa historia.

-No, nunca lo serás… eres una… basura - dijo Ron escupiendo otro poco de sangre y tratando de moverse sin ningún éxito.

Dranco sonrió y lo miró fríamente - No, no entiendes. No jugare un juego con el cual perderé ni te daré la satisfacción de lograr lo que quieres al cobrar tu muerte… no serás un mártir mientras me conviertes en la realidad de Mortifago que tanto has propagado. No la dejaré sola y triste por ganarme una muerte segura a manos de los Dementores únicamente para quitarle al mundo una escoria vestida de oveja como lo eres tu… no… no lo hare.

Ron lo observó con furia y Draco sonrió airoso porque descubrió su forma infantil y cobarde de juego. Si no podía tenerla a ella nadie lo haría o por lo menos él no lo haría porque estaría encerrado o en su defecto muerto.

Por eso tanta provocación e insultos… quería que lo matara y convertirlo en el malo, el terrible hombre que mató a alguien sin merecerlo.

Y Hermione no lo perdonaría por eso. Ambos lo sabían. No importa lo que la comadreja haya hecho, que los había arruinado, que los había dañado, igual fue alguien importante en su vida… así Draco fuera a resentir ese hecho de por vida.

-No te matare porque no lo mereces - Ron abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y Draco sonrió de nuevo - es una salida muy suave para ti, un final muy digno, sin sufrimiento… no, eso no es lo que tengo preparado.

Ron conjugo su varita, pero Draco le piso la mano hasta que la soltara, saboreando el gemido lastimero que emitieron sus labios.

-_Petrificus totalis_ - murmuro con tono irónico mientras lo veía congelarse a la vez que lo fulminaba con su mirada - vivirás Ron - empezó para terminar el trabajo que había ido a hacer allí, de pronto se sentía hastiado y cansado de ver ese sitio, deseaba irse, alejarse de todo - y lo harás para verme con ella, para ver la vida que nunca podrás tener.

Ron empezó a respirar aceleradamente, aunque no se movía ni un centímetro pero Draco identificaba el esfuerzo y lo observo más triunfantemente, si podía.

Había pasado por todos esos estados un casi un año y diez meses atrás.

-Porque estaré con ella, será mi mujer, como siempre lo fue desde que nos encontramos en la Universidad. Desde ese momento te rechazo por mí. No podía permitir que la tocaras porque yo estaba grabado en su piel - se burló apretando con fuerza la varita hasta que le hacía daño, sobretodo porque tenía las cicatrices muy recientes de la maldición anterior - tendré hijos con ella y será más feliz de lo que tu soñaste que la ibas a hacer y tu Weasley… - pronunció su nombre con el mayor odio que había usado en su vida - pasaras toda tu vida pensando en lo que pudo ser tu vida si yo no hubiese existido… - se acercó a su oído hasta llegar a milímetros de distancia y que solo lo escuchara él - si yo no fuera mejor que tu… porque si… el mortifago, el príncipe de slytherin se quedó con el amor de la chica para siempre.

Se levantó del suelo dejándolo allí y camino dos pasos atrás, rompiendo el encantamiento de la barrera que había hecho para proteger a Nott.

Draco observó a Theo fijamente. Estaba estático, consumiendo cada palabra que había pronunciado, midiendo la escena y los resultados.

Toda esa cabaña quedo destrozada, dos paredes se habían derrumbado, los muebles se encontraban tirados por todas partes y afuera llovía. No sabe en qué momento empezó pero ahora lo hacía con fuerza.

Manteniendo a Ron petrificado giró su varita, haciendo que todo se reparara y conjugo un "_Deletrius_" para eliminar todo rastro de magia utilizada.

Se acercó a Theo y colocó una mano en su hombro para que reaccionara. No empezó a hablar hasta que él lo miró fijamente - Escúchame - le exigió porque sabía que no estaba conforme con su decisión, ambos habían ido con deseos de acabar con todo y él llego a una conclusión completamente distinta - no dejare que te conviertas en tu padre - susurró en voz baja y Theo frunció el ceño observándolo analíticamente - nos protegemos hasta de nosotros mismos ¿no es así? Pues este soy yo cumpliendo eso. Esto no es tu pelea Nott ni Hermione tuya para defender.

-Por él incumplí mi promesa - dijo Theo con rabia - ella… mierda Malfoy yo era su amigo. Él - dijo señalándolo con odio - debió velar por su bienestar y no lo hizo. Debería…

-Basta - siseó Draco haciendo que él se callara inmediatamente - lo sé - dijo en tono conciliatorio - pero es hora de irnos, ya está hecho - Theo asintió y se soltó de su agarre. Caminó dos pasos hasta Ron y Draco respiro aceleradamente – Nott… - advirtió.

Theo se acercó hacia donde Ron estaba tirado y se acuclilló para que él solo pudiera escucharlo aunque Draco logro oírlo de todas formas.

-No te matare hoy, es cierto lo que dice Draco pero… escúchame bien porque yo no soy Malfoy, no soy Mortifago arrepentido o a alguien que obligaron a meterte con un loco de mierda que quiera dominar el mundo… no, yo no soy eso.

Draco se tensó e intento acercarse pero Nott había colocado un escudo protector que los alejaba - Maldita sea - murmuró a la vez que con su varita intentaba acceder a donde estaban ambos.

-No te acerques a Hermione, de ninguna forma - advirtió en voz más alta haciendo que Draco escuchara sobre el ruido de los hechizos que golpeaban el escudo - porque si lo haces me volveré el hijo de mi padre… y acabaré contigo. Te cazaré lentamente y lo mejor… disfrutaré haciéndolo.

-¡Nott! - gritó Malfoy lanzando una imperdonable para tratar de acceder al escudo. Sin ningún éxito - ¡sal de allí!

-Recuérdalo… no me importa lo que digas que sientes ya que no es cierto, si la hubieses amado, ella no sería la sombra de lo que fue, sino que sería feliz al lado del hombre que eligió amar y que la ama. Tú hiciste eso… tú y tu maldito egoísmo. ¿Dónde mierda quedo eso de que los Gryffindor eran generosos y honorables? Pura basura o debe ser que el sombrero seleccionador se dejó engañar por tu patético color de cabello… - siseo en su oído. Se levantó del suelo apuntándolo fijamente y Draco sintió que se le movía el piso y un sudor frio escapaba por su espalda así por fuera tenga la misma expresión inescrutable que siempre.

-¡Por la mierda de Merlín! Déjame entrar maldita sea – gritó furioso.

Nott levantó la cabeza para mirar a Draco y por unos segundos temió por lo que pudiera pasar y observó fijamente la varita. Levantó la mirada y vio como Theo sonreía burlonamente - _Episkey_ - escuchó que murmuraba a la pierna que había destrozado y junto con otro hechizo de curación que había aprendido de su padre y que él no conocía lo curó completamente.

Unos segundos después Ronald perdió el conocimiento y Draco frunció el ceño - Lo dormí - murmuró Theo caminando hacia Draco y rompiendo el escudo. Llego al frente y sonrió - así que si te preocupas por mí… que enternecedor – terminó sarcásticamente.

El rubio lo observó impasiblemente por unos segundos y después de considerar todos los encantamientos para herirlo y hacerlo sufrir volteó para alejarse de ese sitio y desaparecerse… ya había reparado el sitio, no quería volver a hacerlo.

-¡Malfoy! - gritó Nott acercándose a su lado. Apunto su varita y sanó cada uno de los cortes por la madera y el efecto del hechizo que le lanzó Ron en plena pelea.

Draco asintió y se volteó para emprender su camino.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? - preguntó Nott llegando a su lado. Él se quedó paralizado observándolo y Theo frunció el ceño asintiendo compresivamente. Entendiendo antes que él mismo lo que iba a hacer - eso lo tienes que hacer solo… iré a casa de Luna, me está esperando – sacó algo de su túnica y sonrió – me pidió que te entregara esto, que te iba a llevar a donde querías ir… - se encogió de hombros y sonrió divertido como cada vez que hablaba de la enigmática forma en como Luna parecía saber más que todos – este es para mí.

Draco observó el cepillo de dientes casi roto y frunció el ceño. Era un traslador, no había duda de eso, la pregunta es a dónde se dirigiría. Miró a Theo e hizo la mueca más parecida a sonrisa que tenía y asintió - Actuaste como un idiota esta noche Nott - no pudo evitar decir y Theo sonrió ampliamente.

-Yo también estoy feliz de que estés bien Malfoy - dijo burlonamente mientras le guiñaba un ojo - así hayas sido un pésimo combatiente y estés allí porque te salve el culo.

Draco rodó los ojos - Te metiste donde no te llamaban querrás decir.

-Lo que sea que te permita dormir por las noches y despertar por las mañanas - dijo pero al terminar la frase dejo de sonreír y se tornó preocupado - Vamos a encontrarla Draco.

Él asintió y tocó el cepillo de dientes desapareciendo del sitio, dejando a Nott allí porque necesitaba estar solo para meditar el próximo paso a seguir y sabía que él lo respetaría y le daría el tiempo que necesitaba.

Apareció en un patio de una casa blanca y frunció el ceño a la vez que revisaba los alrededores para descubrir a donde lo había llevado.

Solo le tomó dos minutos entenderlo.

En el patio había un pequeño juego de sillas y mesas de hierro y allí en una de las sillas se encontraba una pashmina verde que él le había regalado en un viaje a Praga. La habían visto en un puesto y a ella le brillaron los ojos al observar la tela por lo que se la compró rodando los ojos cuando empezó a discutirle sobre el valor del dinero y la obligación de saber administrarlo.

Caminó a ese sitio para tocar la prenda y como un idiota se encontró oliéndola para descubrir si efectivamente era de ella.

Respiró profundamente intoxicándose con su aroma que persistía allí así la prenda este al aire libre y haya aguantado el cambio de estaciones.

Caminó hacía la casa y con su varita abrió la puerta con facilidad. Entró y lo golpeó su esencia como si fueran mil crucios. Creyó haberse intoxicado de ella la noche anterior, las veces que la tuvo cerca, que la tocó sin poder controlarse sintiendo asco consigo mismo por no poder controlarse y odio hacía ella por consumirlo de tal manera que le era imposible mantenerse alejado.

Pero no lo había hecho.

Paseó por todas las habitaciones y asintió viendo en cada cuarto su gusto reflejado. Hogareño y minimalista, siempre prefería la madera al metal y los colores tierra a los vivos. Encontró una mesilla en la sala con una foto de sus padres y ella, al parecer del día en que obtuvieron esa casa y tembló al ver sus facciones.

Estaba tan delgada y pálida que su instinto protector gritó con tanta fuerza dentro de su ser que casi sintió dolor físico. Tuvo la necesidad de tenerla al lado y poder confortarla, tocarla… saber que todavía existía y que no lo había abandonado todo… desaparecido.

Que irónico que sea ella la que lo haya hecho a la final…

_Dos años y seis meses atrás. __Universidad Pilliwickle_

_Estaban en el lago acostados en el suelo sobre sus túnicas. Ya llevaban varias horas allí y estaba oscureciendo. Habían pasado varias horas hablando, ella le había estado contando sobre un viaje de su niñez explicándole sobre unos artefactos que volaban – ahora sabía que se llamaban aviones – y que la trasladaban de un sitio a otro. Ahora estaban en completo silencio._

_Draco se encontró observándola incesantemente como siempre hacía a la vez que rozaba perezosamente un brazo y Hermione sonreía ampliamente porque sin quererlo él le estaba haciendo cosquillas… o tal vez si era un poco intencional._

_Ella abrió los ojos y lo observó risueña, una ráfaga de viento sopló en esos momentos causando que todo su cabello se alborotara y su olor golpeara sus fosas nasales intensamente. Se tornó seria y lo miró fijamente haciéndole entender que no había acabado el tema que quería llevar así él hiciese lo indecible para evitarlo._

_-Contéstame… - le pidió de nuevo y él entrecerró los ojos - Cuando terminó la guerra – volvió a preguntar y Draco se tensó al declararse derrotado. No le gustaba hablar de eso ni recordarlo - ¿fue muy difícil?_

_La observó por unos minutos y decidió contestar – Una parte de mi quería desaparecer de todo – confesó molesto consigo mismo por revelar todo pero sabiendo que no había control cuando ella se lo preguntaba._

_-¿Desaparecer? _

_-Alejarme de este mundo para siempre y ser solo un mal recuerdo…_

_-¿Eso es lo que ibas a hacer?- murmuró anonadada._

_-¿Y por qué crees que no es lo que hare todavía? – preguntó observando un ave que sobrevolaba el lago._

_Hermione sonrió y se acercó a él hasta besar su cuello - Porque ahora estoy yo aquí._

_Él sonrió mientras respiraba su esencia y metió la mano en su cabello que caía libremente cosquillando sus mejillas - ¿Y qué diferencia da eso?_

_-Que te encontraré a donde vayas - susurró segura y frunció el ceño como si se enfocara en lo que estaba diciendo - ¿de verdad preferías huir a enfrentar una condena?_

_-A la final no fue buen plan porque no lo hicimos. Mi padre no lo hubiese permitido. Pero esta sociedad hipócrita crea principios donde una vez pagada una condena hay una reinserción cuando la realidad es que nunca se es libre Hermione…_

-¿Y la solución es desaparecer? - preguntó confundida.

_Draco sonrió y acaricio su mejilla con un dedo - Alejarse de un mundo para encontrar un lugar que llamar tuyo… un sitio lleno de desadaptados donde pertenezcas - contestó como si le estuviese explicando algo tan básico como respirar._

-¿Y no extrañarías nada? - preguntó en un murmullo.

_-No tengo nada, así que no, no lo extrañaría._

_-Eso fue antes… - susurro ella acostándose en su pecho._

_Él respiro hondo y cerró los ojos sintiendo su calor y controlándose para no voltearla sobre su túnica y poseerla con ahínco. Quisiera saciarse de ella, poseerla una vez y poder apagar ese ardor que solo se ha encendido por la cercanía de su cuerpo._

_Por lo que ella representa…_

_-Además esa no es la solución, tienes que luchar por lo que quieres Draco, no puedes rendirte – insistió tercamente._

_-¿Nunca pensarías en desaparecer? – preguntó por curiosidad aunque sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta._

_-Nunca – dijo ella vehemente observándolo con su mirada llena de fuego y decisión – me consideraría una cobarde si huyo cuando puedo quedarme luchando… no sería muy gryffindor de mi parte – terminó para picarlo._

_-¿Valentía o estupidez? – preguntó con intensión de molestarla._

_-¿Frialdad o cobardía? – rebatió ella y él la tomó de sus muñecas y la volteó como había deseado desde mucho tiempo atrás._

_Hermione rió divertida mientras acomodaba un mechón de su cabello en su puesto – Mientras haya por lo que luchar… un ideal, una idea o un deseo tienes que hacerlo._

_Draco la observó por unos minutos sin rebatirle que a veces la vida y las decisiones se encargan de matar cada uno de tus deseos y te deja sin nada. Ella siempre iba a ser optimista y en cambio él había dejado de serlo desde hace mucho tiempo. _

Salió de su ensoñación y cerró los ojos unos segundos para ubicarse en la realidad. Los abrió y volvió a encontrar la misma foto de ella con sus padres. Recordó la que tenía en su túnica y la sacó rápidamente para colocarla a ambas una al lado de la otra, una estática y otra fija pero ambas viéndolo con la misma expresión de confusión en su rostro - Maldita sea Hermione… - murmuró viéndolas a ambas - yo soy quien iba a desaparecer, no tú. ¿Acaso lo olvidaste?

Salió de allí para terminar de inspeccionar la casa. Por último entró a su cuarto y se apoyó en la puerta porque allí si lo golpeó su olor… era algo indefinible, o por lo menos a él le parecía así, tal vez era como una flor silvestre aunque él siempre lo identificaba con el sol, y en ese momento lo necesitaba con mayor fuerza de las que quería aceptar.

Soltó su túnica para tirarla al suelo, arrugando la cara al sentir el dolor de unos músculos que seguían tensos por el enfrentamiento anterior. Tiró sus zapatos con descuido y entró en la cama con sábanas blancas sin analizar si estaba bien o mal lo que estaba haciendo.

Respiró hondo en las almohadas y encontró en la izquierda su olor más concentrado que en la otra. Todavía dormía del lado izquierdo de la cama, como antes. Apoyó su cabeza allí y sintió algo duro. Movió el objeto y encontró una especie de diario.

Frunció el ceño y lo observó por unos segundos. Lo tomó en manos y murmuró un _Lumos _con su varita para ver de qué se trataba ya que no había chimeneas o candelabros cerca y se dio cuenta que efectivamente era un diario escrito por ella. Solo unas pocas hojas…

Llegó a la última y sintió que su corazón se aceleraba entre la expectativa y temor de lo que allí iba a encontrar.

"_Por fin te encontré..._

_Por un mes batallé sobre buscarte o no y a la final decidí hacerlo. Aceptaré mi destino y lo que quieras darme únicamente para conseguir lo que perdí. A ti. _

_Sé que no será fácil. Que no querrás saber de mí o me despreciaras por lo que crees que te hice y te entiendo._

_No hay dolor más grande que el de la traición de alguien en quien confiabas… a quien amabas… ese dolor fácilmente transforma sentimientos, personas… mundos. _

_Sé que me odiaras con tanta intensidad como una vez me amaste, si me queda duda de eso solo debo recordar tu mirada cuando todo acabo o la fuerza de las palabras que me destruyeron como ningún otro acontecimiento lo hizo en mi vida._

_Pero igual iré a ti y emprenderé mi lucha… mi guerra personal._

_¿Sabes que recordé cuando recibí la carta de Nott? Una vez que estábamos en el lago y tú me hablaste sobre tu deseo escondido de desaparecer del mundo…_

_Tal vez si no te consiga de vuelta desaparezca como lo mencionaste esa vez… fuera de ambos mundos y ausente del planeta solo tratando de encontrar un sitio donde pertenecer en un lugar lleno de inadaptados…_

_Ese día te dije que no podía ser… que había que luchar y ser fuerte, no rendirse, por eso voy hacía ti. No me dejare vencer hasta que me escuches, ni me alejare hasta que me lo pidas._

_Pero si lo haces… si lucho mi batalla y pierdo… tal vez siga tu palabra y al viento…_

_No seré una cobarde ni huiré de mi destino sino que seré un héroe caído que batalló su mayor guerra y perdió ante su peor enemigo – el odio y la mentira – me volveré un ermitaño sin tierra ni gloria recordando tiempos mejores y lleno de sueños donde un simple roce significaba estar en casa y la ausencia de él estar lejos de ella…" _

Draco terminó de leer la última palabra y cerró el diario sin poder leer más. Pero no lo boto o devolvió a su sitio sino que lo tomó como suyo. Era para él, por lo menos esa parte lo era y estaba seguro que cada escrito estaba dirigido a su persona.

Se pasó la mano por la cabeza y juró de nuevo como había hecho desde que esa maldita pesadilla había empezado o tal vez terminado… ya ni estaba seguro.

-Te encontraré… - murmuró en voz baja – no hay sitio donde puedas ocultarte Hermione Granger… ya es hora que cumplas tu promesa y que yo ejecute las mías…

º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

_Gracias Twiching Palms y Gine ;)_

Bueno chicas les anuncio que esta historia está llegando a su final…

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	27. Interludios

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J K ROWLING, solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola :D, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

* * *

Luna Lovegood siempre había sido considerada extraña y rara, pero a ella no le importaba; más bien le divertía, era un buen disfraz… las personas tienden a ridiculizar a aquellos que son diferentes o a quienes no entienden y prefería que lo creyeran así a que supieran lo que realmente le sucedía, lo que era capaz de hacer o percibir. Además, así nadie más lo entendiera, la verdad es que se puede conseguir un deseo con solo pedirlo a una estrella a una hora exacta de la noche y la baba del caracol _mergrwes _es buena para tomar una decisión, pero sobre todo existen seres etéreos que te acompañan, energías rodeando e influyendo en cada uno de nosotros.

Caminó hacía su jardín y observando al cielo, fijó su atención en la estrella más iluminada rogándole su deseo, un minuto después sería muy tarde.

"_Por favor has que todo salga bien, cuida a Theo y ayúdalo a encontrar su camino__"_

Respiró hondo y bajó la cabeza sintiéndose muy inquieta, vio en su visión periférica algo moverse y miró a ese sitio. Sonrió al observar a los _Largwes_ revolotear de un árbol al otro; son muy parecidos a unas ardillas miniaturas, pero su cola es más corta y pequeña. Además que era de un color naranja quemado que nunca había visto anteriormente.

Uno de los animales la miró y se acercó unos pasos hacia ella, presintiendo su estado de agitación actual, pero Luna se alejó unos pasos mostrándole que no lo necesitaba, que debía calmarse por sí misma.

En ocasiones era tan pero tan frustrante tener la visión… saber y que nadie nunca le creyera… ver como ignoraban a aquellos seres extraordinarios que podrían hacer la diferencia en sus vidas. Algún día ella cambiaría las cosas, esa era su misión en la vida, demostrarles que existen y que era capaz de verlos, de sentirlos…

Tanto eso como otras muchas cosas…

Para ella siempre había sido así y se lo debía a su madre, de quien había heredado el don. Aunque no era algo que a ella le gustara ventilar a los cuatro vientos, la gente simplemente no lo entendía y la trataba como si estuviera loca; solo su padre conocía ese secreto, a él también le había cambiado la vida en su momento, cuando decidió dar el salto de fe por amor a su esposa.

Habían acordado no decir nada, no porque les avergonzara o porque tuvieran miedo de ser diferentes, nunca lo habían tenido; sino porque era prudente no decirlo, no contar sobre la forma en cómo veía cosas, pero lamentablemente lo que la prudencia dicta no es siempre lo que de la boca sale… y para qué negarlo, ella era una bocona. Por culpa de esa boca la habían estigmatizado durante la escuela como la Lunática.

Si supieran la verdad estarían espantados, ella podía ver lo que nadie más quería que supiera, de su pasado principalmente o sus auras, y su padre tenía razón, la gente le asustaba lo que no entendían, incluso los brujos, que de por sí eran distintos y extraordinarios tendían a apartar o querer acabar con lo raro; él había sido muy enfático en ese punto, no podía perder a su hija también, así que sus capacidades eran mantenidas en secreto.

Volvió a pensar en Theo y suspiró… con él la conexión había sido mucho mayor, distinta, y al principio la había asustado más que cualquier cosa que haya vivido en su vida, incluso en ese momento todavía no podía explicar por qué y cómo sucedía.

Se sentó en el mueble de madera del porche de su casa, sintiéndose más ansiosa que antes mientras observaba el crepúsculo. Se arrepiente de haber entregado a Draco la dirección de Ronald, debió buscar otra forma, pero lo presentía, había algo en la manera en como apretó su brazo y su mirada que le hizo notar que si no se lo entregaba él igual lo iba a buscar y las consecuencias serían muy distintas a las que había imaginado.

Pero ahora no sabe si lo que predijo es cierto, y teme por su amigo; ya que Ron lo era, igual que Harry y Hermione, eran sus primeros amigos, los primeros que la aceptaron como era sin llamarla lunática o algo así, aunque en realidad eso nunca le había molestado; al principio estaba segura que no le harían algún daño a Ronald pero ahora estaba intranquila… debía confiar en Draco, él no era un asesino, lo sabía, lo sentía en su ser… aunque temía por Theodore, cada momento más.

Deseó fervientemente tener a su padre en ese momento, pedirle consejo y saber si la razón de su creciente incertidumbre era que había un peligro o simplemente el miedo de que alguno de los sujetos que ella más quería sufriera algún daño.

De pronto se estremeció fuertemente y sintió que todo su cuerpo se erizaba, volteó hacia la casa y observó una sombra que hizo que respirara aceleradamente

_¡__Búscalo… te necesita!_

Escuchó una voz gritándole y ella observó la imagen por unos segundos antes de que despareciera por completo. Tomó su varita y se desapareció del sitio sabiendo a donde dirigirse, sin meditar, ni pensar que hacía.

Llegó frente a la casa de madera y observó a los alrededores buscándolos desesperada. Tenía que haber ido antes. No era necesario que le dijera quién la necesitaba ella lo sabía.

Había visto esa sombra antes…

Mucho antes…

Entró a la casa mientras recordaba lo que sintió cuando al llegar al expreso de Howgarts a los once años de edad había observado a un chico de su edad con eso en su espalda, quedó completamente paralizada y pálida.

Su madre había escrito un diario muchos años atrás, donde explicaba las características de su padecimiento y lo que su hija debía esperar, en el caso que heredara su don.

Lo había heredado.

Y su madre no había estado para explicárselo. Pero sabía, por ese diario que consiguió a los diez años que lo que padecía no era una locura, que veía cosas que nadie más podía ver, así como el aura de las personas, o algo parecido a eso. Además aprendió algo muy importante, cuando había un asesinato, la persona culpable quedaba con una carga adicional.

El alma del sujeto, o un residuo de ésta, permanecía a cuestas, dándole algún tipo de oscuridad al culpable. Después aprendió que no todas las almas optaban a hacer eso, que muchas se iban, solo quedaban con dos intenciones: Atormentar o inducir a algo. También había las que protegían, pero eso era un caso aparte y lo descubrió mucho después.

Pero cuando tenía 11 años, no sabía nada de eso, y al ver la sombra detrás del cuerpo de Theodore Nott, solo pudo quedarse paralizada y alejarse completamente de él, ya que era un ser malvado.

Otra prueba que tuvo de eso fue cuando al igual que ella y Harry podía ver los _thestrals_, por lo que se convenció de que debió matar al sujeto que estaba acuestas…

Con esa lógica irrefutable optó por alejarse, nunca acercarse a él aunque siempre la intrigaba ya que la única vez que estuvo a su lado escuchó algo que no había oído antes. Una especie de petición, de pensamiento.

_Espero que muera y que acabe todo… no puedo seguir con esto._

Ella se había estremecido y corrido hacía otra dirección, ya que no solo tenía algo a cuestas sino que era el único sujeto al que podía escuchar sus pensamientos e inclusive percibir lo que sentía, por lo menos con mayor intensidad que con los demás.

Y estuvo completamente aparte de él… hasta que Hermione lo trajo a su vida.

Dejó de pensar y quedó congelada al observarlo. _Oh por Merlín…_

Theodore estaba parado frente a un inconsciente Ronald y ella sintió terror por él, por los dos. Volvió a pensar cuando observó que Ron seguía respirando pero tomó con más fuerza su varita al observar a Theo.

Habían cambiado muchas cosas cuando lo volvió a ver tres años atrás en el baile. Eran dos sombras las que lo acompañaba, no una, y la nueva era más oscura de lo que antes había sentido en su vida. Grande y terrorífica, e igual se mostraba en ese momento, y estaba toda sobre él, quien mantenía la varita levantada y apuntando a un sujeto inconsciente.

La otra sombra estaba entre ellos, como siempre, cuidándolo, así lo entendió cuando él volvió a su vida. Por lo que había comprendido que Theo no era un asesino y que la intensión de esa alma era protegerlo más que hacerle daño, pero no podía decir lo mismo de la segunda… esa era peligrosa.

Se acercó a Theodore lentamente, tratando de que no la descubriera aunque sabiendo que no la escuchaba, estaba muy concentrado en otra tarea.

Luna se detuvo al sentir el odio, la rabia que emanaba y sintió como sus ojos se empañaban a cada paso que daba. Acercarse a Theodore siempre había sido complicado, ya que su cuerpo rechazaba tanta oscuridad, pero ella tres años atrás lo había hecho, era como si la atrajera y la rechazara al mismo tiempo.

Pero ahora era distinto… ya que esa presión nunca la había sentido y sabía… entendía… porque su protector, quien quiera que sea, la había buscado minutos atrás que de verdad la necesitaba, que estaba a punto de perder una de sus cosas más preciadas… su alma.

Se acercó los últimos pasos como si llevara cincuenta kilos en cada pierna y tomó su hombro – Theo… - susurró observándolo fijamente, sin poder ver a Ronald o comprobar su estado.

Después todo paso rápidamente.

En un momento ella tenía la mano en su hombro y en el otro él había apartado la mano y la varita con la que estaba apuntando a Ron la apuntaba a ella en su cuello teniendo su otra mano en el cuello, reteniéndola y la miraba sin ver, con sus ojos azules oscuros y vacíos.

Ella respiró aceleradamente, sintiendo que su corazón iba a explotar de lo rápido que latía – Soy yo Theo – balbuceó sintiendo como una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla – soy yo… - repitió mirándolo fijamente.

Él se tensó y la observó dudoso, sin entender que estaba pasando, unos segundos después la soltó como si su contacto le quemara y se apartó dos pasos - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó consternado mirándola a ella y a la varita como si no entendiera que sucedía.

Luna respiró hondo alejando el miedo y la tribulación que sentía por lo que había sucedido ya que no era la primera vez que ocurría, que él la atacaba en una especie de estado sonámbulo y que había reaccionado antes que sea tarde.

La primera vez que habían dormido juntos, él se despertó en mitad de la noche y la apuntó con su varita haciendo que ella gritara asustada. Theo soltó la varita y la abrazó fuertemente evitando así que escapara. Trató de explicarse, pidiendo que lo disculpara, le contó que nunca dormía con alguien por esa situación, a veces tenía sueños que parecían reales y sentía que no tenía ningún control por lo que despertaba en guardia, pero que él había deseado que esa noche fuera distinta y que no había pensado en las consecuencias, además tenía mucho tiempo sin tener una pesadilla por lo que no pensaba que había peligro.

En ese momento ella había visto la sombra y entendido a que se refería. Se sentía amenazada por ella y trataba de alejarla.

Tal vez debió apartarse de él, no intentar algo con un hombre atormentado aunque para el mundo fuera jovial y sexy; pero ella sabía que había en su interior, lo que él nunca diría o expresaría y eso… más todo él, la había embrujado y no había permitido que se alejara, hasta que la dejo para siempre.

Sin siquiera decirle a dónde iba o por cuánto tiempo…

-¿Qué ibas a hacer tu? – preguntó Luna y él la observó por unos segundos.

-Lo que debí haber hecho desde el principio – contestó serio mirándola fijamente.

Luna tragó grueso y negó con la cabeza – No eres un asesino – le replicó acercándose un paso.

-No me conoces – le dijo él observando a Ron y apretando los labios.

_Nadie lo hace…_

Ella tembló al escuchar sus palabras sin decir y lo miró fijamente – Eso no es cierto – confesó acercándose un paso más. Llegó hasta el frente sintiendo como su pecho se contraía y sintió como las sombras se alejaban de él, no sabía por qué ocurría, pero cada vez que ella había estado cerca lo hacían, quizás esa fue una de las razones por la cual pudo conocerlo y enamorarse de él… aunque a la final no había valido de mucho.

Theo cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro – Lo siento… - murmuró en voz baja aunque ella no sabía a donde iban dirigidas esas palabras.

-Esta no es tu guerra Theo – murmuró Luna acariciando su cabello marrón y suspirando cuando sintió sus brazos alrededor - ¿Dónde está Draco? – preguntó ella en voz baja.

-Se fue a donde lo enviaste – contestó Theo soltándola con reticencia.

Ella asintió, lo había enviado a la casa de Hermione, esperaba que encontrara una pista de dónde encontrarla, porque si no, no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a pasar para que volvieran a estar juntos, si lo estaban. Hermione había sido muy enfática en ese punto cuando habló con ella por última vez, no volvería a nada conocido, empezaría de nuevo y nadie sabría dónde encontrarla - ¿Por qué no te fuiste con él y volviste a mí? – preguntó aunque sin esperar respuesta ya que la sombra que revoleteó alrededor le dio la respuesta, él casi había perdido una batalla que llevaba años teniendo y eso hacía que se le partiera el corazón - Nosotros también debemos irnos… - murmuró con voz contenida unos segundos después fijando su visión por primera vez en Ron. Estaba pálido y se veía cansado así estuviera todavía inconsciente.

Se acercó a su lado y murmurando un _Wingardium leviosa _lo guio a su cuarto. Lo dejó en la cama y acarició su mejilla – Lo siento – susurró sintiéndose culpable. Ella era la que los había guiado hacía él, porque sabía que Draco no iba a matarlo, que su amor por Hermione iba a ser suficiente, pero no midió a Theo, no había contado con la influencia de esa energía negativa que lo acompañaba, que el control que lo había acompañado todo el tiempo, el que ella había sentido dentro de su ser desde que lo empezó a conocer iba a colapsar esa noche, causando que casi acabara con todo. Observó la marca de fuego en el suelo y frunció el ceño sin comprender a que se debían o quién la había hecho.

Lo cubrió con una manta y salió de allí para buscar a Theo, necesitaba alejarlo de ese sitio y de sus deseos. Lo encontró en el porche de la casa caminando hacia el bosque.

-Detente – pidió ella al ver que se iba a ir y la iba a volver a dejar sola, o tal vez esconderse para volver cuando se haya ido. No iba a permitirlo.

Theo lo hizo suspirando hondo y bajó la cabeza – Es mejor así… - murmuró él sin siquiera voltearse a ella.

Luna caminó los pasos que le separaban y llegó hasta el frente mirándolo confundida – No lo entiendo…

No comprendía por qué él la dejaba una y otra vez cuando era quien había insistido en pasar tiempo juntos. Quien la había buscado e ilusionado, escuchando todos sus descubrimientos y la existencia de su mundo sin juzgar o dudar de su palabra, había sido devastador para ella enamorarse, sobre todo por no poder ser completamente sincera, o no saber si debía contarle todo sobre su vida, su secreto, no confiar en si la iba a aceptar así o no, por lo que vivía con un conflicto interior todo el tiempo.

Además las sombras estaban allí siempre, acompañándolo y haciéndole temer sobre él y su estabilidad, sobre su control y deseos de ser bueno, aunque Theo cada día batallaba para que no ganaran terreno. Pero la realidad fue que sin importarle nada cada día se enamoraba más y más de él, era imposible no hacerlo y entonces la abandonó sin explicación ni justificación… solamente desapareció de su vida para siempre y ella quedó completamente devastada.

Con el tiempo se forzó a aceptar su decisión, aceptó que aunque haya sido cobarde la realidad es que no quería estar con ella, tal vez esa era la forma de terminar sus relaciones, no lo sabía… la había herido y había llorado muchas noches, pero se recuperó. Su parte etérea, tranquila, la llevó a seguir su vida normalmente… y ahora, casi dos años después él volvió a ella.

No era tonta, imaginaba que algo así iba a pasar. Hermione tenía cuatro meses con la dirección de Theo, inclusive un día se la enseño sin saber o si quiera imaginar cuanto le dolían y le tentaban esas letras escritas en el pergamino. Pero Luna no iba a buscar a una persona que la había abandonado, tal vez considero que todo estaba perdido, no había sido suficiente para él, inclusive Theodore debió pensar que era muy extraña para su vida, todo eso se dijo para convencerse del desengaño de meses atrás.

Ahora ya no puede decírselo más… él estaba allí y era completamente distinto al hombre que la dejo tanto tiempo atrás. La necesitaba, estaba a punto de perderse y ella no podía dejarlo ir, por lo menos no hasta que volviera a tomar su camino, se cumpliera el deseo que hizo a su estrella en la hora pautada esa misma noche.

En ese momento Theo se volteó hacía ella y la agarró del cabello jalándola a su cuerpo, sin hacerle daño pero de una forma fuerte, casi salvaje. Su cuerpo golpeó con el de él y apoyó sus manos en el pecho para poder observarlo. Él acarició su cuello circularmente y la miró con una mirada tan oscura y profunda que por unos segundos le hizo perderse como si estuviese hipnotizada.

-Eres tan inocente – susurró él bajando un poco la cabeza y golpeando sus labios con su aliento – creo que nunca conocí a alguien como tú… y nunca lo volveré a hacer – subió su mano y la colocó en su cara, rozando con sus dedos la mandíbula y acarició sus labios suavemente.

-No soy así – refutó ella tomando su túnica y estremeciéndose con su roce y su aliento golpeándola en su mejilla, incluso estaba respirando aceleradamente por la cercanía.

_Si lo eres… y no te arrastraré a mi oscuridad._

Ella se estremeció con fuerza, aunque esa vez no podía confundirlo con su cercanía y lo observó más enmarañada que antes. Al principio de toda esa historia, cuando tuvo sus primeras conversaciones y él comenzó a buscarla se asustó ya que la impresión que tuvo a los 11 años de edad era cierta, de alguna forma lo escuchaba así no hablara, no siempre y no todos sus pensamientos, pero los suficientes para haberla espantado… ya no lo hacían.

Recuerda como tembló del miedo cuando le escuchó pensar que la deseaba, cuando describió exactamente lo que quería hacerle y como se lo haría… por las barbas de Merlín pensaba que se iba a morir de la excitación y expectación en ese momento…

Pero ahora el sentimiento que la embargaba era muy diferente, sobre todo después de sus últimas palabras - ¿Para qué volviste entonces? – preguntó confundida mientras se sentía embargada por las ansias, el dolor y el deseo de Nott.

Theodore la miró por unos segundos sin soltarla ni un centímetro y ella se apoyó un poco más a su pecho para tener equilibrio – No volví por ti Luna… - ella quedó paralizada por unos segundos y lo observó palideciendo un poco – es por ella que estoy aquí, y por mi promesa a Draco de apoyarlo, pero no regrese buscando algo que está completamente acabado desde años atrás.

Luna bajó la mirada y asintió – Entiendo – dijo en voz baja, aunque no comprendía por qué decía eso y no la soltaba sino que la atraía más hacia él, su lógica no concatenaba una cosa con la otra.

-Nunca quise hacerte daño Luna – susurró él – entiende, desde el principio no debí acercarme a ti… no fue justo, tu nunca podrías estar con alguien como yo.

Esa frase si la hizo reaccionar y alejarse un poco de él - ¿Alguien como tú? – preguntó en voz baja.

Él sonrió ligeramente y se acercó un poco más a ella – No sabes quién soy ni de lo que sería capaz…

Ella dudaba eso. Lo conocía más de lo que se imaginaba, incluso sabía de sus sombras que no lo abandonaban aunque él nunca lo supiera; sabía del deseo de matar que lo había embargado unos minutos atrás y los de hacer daño que estaban allí, escondidos de todos debajo de la faceta de tranquilidad que poseía.

-Si lo sé… - murmuró ella estúpidamente.

Theo apretó el agarre en su nuca y la observó fríamente – Luna Lovegood… - dijo su nombre con voz fuerte, sombría. Tal vez porque ella había optado por pertenecer a una oscuridad que no merecía, pero él tampoco lo hacía – es hora que te vayas, no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

Ella se tensó y apretó con más fuerza el agarre en su túnica – No me iré sin ti…

-Y yo no me iré sin acabar todo esto – murmuró con voz siniestra - ¿quieres verlo? Al maldito monstruo que crearon y que hasta hoy había ocultado…

Ella se estremeció y negó con la cabeza con la mirada empañada – No quieres hacer eso… no lo hagas. Tú no eres así – rogó desesperada.

Theo sonrió aunque la misma no llegó a sus ojos – Ves… no me conoces – murmuró sin soltarla.

Ese era un Theodore distinto al de tres años atrás, al que la acompañaba en sus pequeñas aventuras y sonreía con esperanza. ¿Qué le sucedió a ese hombre? Quien posaba ahora en sus brazos estaba tan furioso, agresivo y cambiante que a ella le dolió la cabeza.

_Vete… huye…_

Ella negó con la cabeza y lo apretó más fuerte – No lo haré sin ti… - repitió tercamente, más valiente de lo que en verdad se sentía. Él la observó confundido, ya que no sabía que ella podía escucharlo, que podía sentirlo de una forma que nunca lo había hecho anteriormente.

Theo se acercó más a ella hasta que sus narices se rozaron y Luna se preguntó dónde estaba el hombre que horas atrás quería resolver todo, que la había defendido de Draco y le había rogado con su mirada que le perdonara; pero eso fue antes, antes de que todo eso lo cambiara y sucediera lo que ella estaba temiendo desde que lo vio por primera vez… que explotara, que dejara salir lo que estaba encerrado en su alma y buscara acabar con alguien, matarlo.

Un segundo después él apretó más su agarre y con su nariz rozo su frente, mejillas, hasta llegar al cuello donde respiró abrazadoramente haciendo que ella se estremeciera y respirara más aceleradamente, causando que casi jadeara – Tu piel es tan suave – susurró él contra su cuello, hasta llegar al inicio del cuello, en una caricia que tenía otro objetivo, como si la estuviese midiendo, dominándola – y brilla… ¿es por eso por lo que te llamaron Luna? Porque iluminas las noches causando que los perdidos lleguen a su destino… - ella empezó a temblar y cerró los ojos sin poder pronunciar palabra, apretó el agarre en su túnica y sintió como con su nariz seguía a su cuello; un segundo después rozó con sus labios esa parte y ella dejo de respirar al sentirlo, la mordió en ese punto causando que se apretara a su cuerpo y gritara entre la excitación y la consternación. Apretó sus piernas y tembló fuertemente, mientras sentía que él la estaba marcando como suya, con la fuerza suficiente entre el dolor y el placer y después le rozó con los labios en ese punto, como si con eso aliviara el escozor que había dejado y el vacío por haberla soltado.

Luna temblaba fuertemente y él como si presintiera el estado en que se encontraba, levantó su cabeza y unió sus labios abrasadoramente. Theo nunca la había besado romántica o suavemente, ni siquiera la primera vez. Siempre sus besos se caracterizaron por ser posesivos destinados a tomar hasta lo que ella no quería dar, como lo era todo él, o por lo menos la parte que no enseñaba a todo el mundo, su parte salvaje y dominadora. Le abrió la boca en un segundo y tomó su cabello en puños hasta casi causarle daño. Ella gimió arrugando la cara y como si eso fuera una especie de señal él soltó un poco el agarre de su mano pero sin bajar la intensidad del beso. Luna apretó con más fuerza la túnica y se dejó llevar sin oponer ningún tipo de resistencia.

Unos minutos después él rompió el beso de la misma forma en que lo empezó y Luna quedo mirando al suelo tratando de recuperar el aire y la capacidad de raciocinio que parecían haberla abandonado.

-Me gustaba más tu cabello largo – susurró con voz ronca de deseo y ella cerró los ojos preguntándose como un hombre variaba de deseos asesinos a carnales. No lo comprendía… tal vez era cierto lo que le había dicho y ella nunca lo iba a conocer o a entender.

Luna tragó grueso mirando al suelo y sintiendo como él seguía manteniéndola cautiva con sus manos en el cuello – Así me dijo también mi padre pero no entiendo por qué no me lo dijeron antes que lo cortara… – Dijo mirando al vacío analizando ese punto.

Él sonrió y la pegó más a su cuerpo, causando que ella lo atendiera de nuevo – Eso siempre me gusto de ti Luna, tu capacidad de no decir nunca lo correcto o lo normal… en otras circunstancias te hubiese idolatrado hasta la muerte…

Ella tragó hondo para alejar el nudo que invadió su garganta en ese momento por esas palabras y por el sentimiento de pesar y dolor que los invadió a ambos en igual medida. Uno reflejo del otro – Has luchado por tanto tiempo para perderte ahora Theo… - dijo desesperada – no permitas que gane, él no se lo merece.

Luna no sabía que era lo que había dicho, pero su mirada cambió, se volvió más fuerte, menos accesible – Tal vez es hora de aceptar que no hay forma de escapar – susurró aunque parecía que más para él que para ella – Adiós Luna – susurró antes de soltarla completamente y ella sintió una sensación de vacío que nunca había experimentado antes.

-¡No! – Gritó desesperada levantando su varita apuntándolo – no te dejare hacerlo…

Theo se volteó y frunció el ceño al ver como ella apuntaba fijamente – No serías capaz – dijo él sonriendo como si eso fuera una niñería o una simple farsa. Ni siquiera la estaba apuntando ya que no se veía ni mínimamente amenazado, aunque la sombra se acercaba a ellos amenazantemente.

_-Desmaius – _susurró hacía él y antes que cayera al suelo aturdido la había observado con incredulidad.

Llegó a su lado y lo tomó del brazo desapareciéndose del sitio hasta su casa. Agradeció que su padre se haya ido para una excursión en busca de cuentos fantásticos en Suramérica para la creación de su nuevo libro ya que no sabría cómo explicar que acostaba a un hombre inconsciente en su sofá, causa de un hechizo ejecutado por ella…

_-Gracias…_

Levantó la mirada y vio la sombra más pequeña acercarse a él, la otra estaba en una esquina… esperando.

-¿Quién eres? – Preguntó mirando fijamente a la nada, de donde surgió el sonido - ¿Theo te mató? – lo preguntó con el corazón en el pecho porque tenía que corroborarlo. Hermione le había dicho que él no era un asesino, que ni siquiera quiso ser Mortifago por motivos personales, aunque nunca lo especifico o le contó las razones. Theo también se lo había dicho, pero ella veía esas sombras y no lo entendía.

De pronto la sombra mutó, se volvió un niño pequeño, por lo menos su forma; la impresión fue tal que ella se dejó caer en la mesa que estaba detrás suyo respirando entrecortadamente.

El niño negó con la cabeza y ella suspiró hondo – _Soy su hermano… yo lo protejo._

-¿Quién es…? – preguntó mirando la otra sombra que se estaba acercando.

_No le permitas alejarte… no de nuevo… él es más grande y mi hermano no es el culpable, nunca lo fue._

Ella lo observó confundida, lo cual era más que extraño ya que Luna siempre había estado en contacto con animales que nadie más conocía o los _nargles _que escondían su ropa y cosas solo porque sabía de su existencia y los sentía así no pudiera verlos; por lo que estaba acostumbrada a no dejarse sorprender o asustarse por cosas asombrosas, además no tenía sentido confundirse cuando está allí, existe y no vale la pena creer que iba a ser distinto.

Antes de poder contestarle nada ambas desaparecieron como si fueran a enfrentarse y ella temió que algo le ocurriera a quien la había buscado para salvarlo. Subió las piernas en la mesa y observó a Theo unos segundos.

Debería odiarlo o dejarlo solo como él lo había hecho, pero Luna nunca podría hacerlo. Su padre le había enseñado a ser justa, comprensiva y a entender a las personas así ellas mismas no lo quisieran hacer. Y ella amaba a Theodore Nott, lo cual parecía ilógico por la forma en cómo se acercaba un momento y se apartaba al siguiente, pero lo había amado desde la primera vez que la había observado atentamente, escuchado y robado el primer beso.

Y ella necesitaba ayudarlo…

-_Enervate… - _susurró apuntándolo fijamente y dejo de respirar al observar como él abría los ojos y miraba todo sin comprender que pasaba. Unos segundos después la vio fijamente y sonrió de medio lado, con expresión incrédula.

-Así que la pequeña bruja fue capaz de hacerlo… - dijo irónicamente sentándose en el mueble – nunca creí que fuera posible…

-No te ibas a ir de allí de ninguna otra forma – murmuró Luna sin dejar de apuntarlo, hecho que no pasó desapercibido por Theo que quedó paralizado, ya que entendió que ella era capaz de atacarlo… de nuevo.

-Creí que no te gustaba la violencia – dijo él moviendo su mano lentamente pero ella negó con la cabeza y lo apuntó con más firmeza.

-No me gusta – susurró ella observándolo tan fijamente que sentía como sus ojos le picaban – pero a veces es necesaria – dijo tragando grueso.

-Como cuando estuviste en el ejército de Dumbledore – dijo él suavemente, sin burla ni ironía, solo reafirmando un hecho.

Luna asintió aunque sintió que su mano le temblaba por la fuerza que él la estaba mirando – O cuando fui al Ministerio, o ataque a los Mortifagos que entraron a Howgarts el día que murió el Director…

-Eres valiente… - declaró Theo interrumpiéndola y levantándose del asiento causando que ella hiciera lo mismo todavía apuntándolo.

Luna negó con la cabeza tragando hondo sin dejar de observarlo – Soy inteligente – contestó como si fuera de lo más evidente, no era como Hermione o alguno de sus amigos, ella había analizado cada punto de esa guerra y actuó en contra principalmente porque la posición de Voldemort no era lógica, no tenía cabida en su mundo – lo cual me hace ver la diferencia del bien y el mal y lo que se debe hacer para evitarlo - completó.

Theo se detuvo unos segundos observándola intensamente, ella tembló y subió la cabeza para analizarlo, era mucho más grande y la forzaba a estirarse lo que más podía para poder llegar a sus ojos – Entonces… ¿cómo no supiste lo que yo era y te alejaste de mí? No fue muy inteligente de tu parte…

Ella negó con la cabeza y se obligó a respirar de nuevo – Tú no eres malo… - susurró al ver como llegaba y se colocaba en su frente, siendo detenido por su varita la cual apretaba con fuerza en su pecho.

-Y si lo fuera Luna… ¿harías lo más inteligente y lucharías contra mí como lo hiciste en la guerra? – Le susurró de la forma más seductora que existe y ella tembló fuertemente mientras lo observaba fijamente - ¿vas a acabar conmigo?

-¿Vas a dejarme? –_Y hacer alguna estupidez_. Pensó y a él le brillaron los ojos como si la hubiese escuchado.

-¿Y hacer alguna estupidez? – dijo y ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente sin entender que había ocurrido o como la había escuchado. Se pasó la lengua por sus labios resecos y él siguió ese movimiento como si fuera un animal cazador viendo a su presa causando que quedara paralizada. Theodore se acercó otro paso sin importarle que lo estuviera apuntando y tomó sus labios con un dedo rozándolos y produciendo que su corazón se acelerara – eres la única mujer con la que he hecho el amor Luna…

Ella tragó hondo y sonrió tristemente – Era virgen… debías hacerlo así.

Él tomó la mano que llevaba la varita y la movió para quedar completamente pegado en su cuerpo hasta casi hablar en su oído – No… - le susurró haciéndole estremecerse con su aliento en esa parte de su anatomía – esa no fue la razón. Eres tú y tu inocencia, no podía hacerlo de otra forma, deseaba tocarte suavemente y mostrarte un mundo distinto, un yo distinto – ella se estremeció apretando sus manos para no agarrarlo – nunca me intereso el sexo dulce y suave, solo contigo…

Ella lo supo en ese entonces y ahora, lo sintió en ese momento cuando la acariciaba y la besaba, lo escuchaba pensar que quería dominarla, apretarla más fuerte y aumentar la velocidad de su posesión, pero se contuvo por ella – Lo sé… - susurró observando nada más su cabello marrón y su cuello.

Se tensó al sentir la molestia y rabia surgir de su ser. _Quiero amarrarte y poseerte fuerte y duramente… sin descanso, sin posibilidad de escape. _Vio sin comprender flashes de él con mujeres sin rostros, tapadas con especies de máscaras o bolsas negras, sometidas, con partes rojas en su piel y amarradas por él, mientras las tomaba salvajemente y eso hizo que se estremeciera y que lo observara asombrada. No sabía si había ocurrido o solo era una fantasía, pero entendió el trasfondo de ese mensaje, de esa imagen - ¿Quieres hacerme daño? – le preguntó tranquilamente, más de lo que se hubiese imaginado pero de alguna forma no le horrorizaba o atormentaba ni lo que había visto o lo que él estaba sintiendo, solo le hacía preguntarse qué parte de su ser había sido roto para que él quisiera eso.

Theo se apartó un poco y la observó confundido, perplejo - ¿Qué? – preguntó mirándola fijamente.

-¿Es eso lo que me estás diciendo? ¿Por lo que quieres que me aleje?, porque no quieres hacer que sufra… no quieres herirme – preguntó sintiendo como se rompía la burbuja que se había creado entre ellos momentos atrás.

Theo se apartó dos pasos y la miró volviendo a su pose formal y extraña – Hace tres años yo trate de ser normal Luna, y paradójicamente te escogí a ti, la persona más extraña que había conocido, pero había algo que me atraía, tal vez tu forma de ver el mundo, como si tuvieras unos lentes rosados donde diluías la realidad, ansiaba la tranquilidad que emites y el mundo que habías creado, quería tomarlo como propio, erradicarme y convertirlo mi hogar.

Luna frunció el ceño y lo observó fijamente - ¿Qué cambio?

_Hermione…_

Ella escuchó el nombre y se apoyó en la pared observándolo - ¿Por qué? – preguntó sin saber si lo había dicho en voz alta o no.

Theodore la observó confundido pero se apartó otro paso un segundo después – Yo pensé que eso era posible para la gente como nosotros. Draco obtuvo a una mujer buena, una que al principio había querido para mí. Creí que al conseguirlo él después de toda su historia, ser mortifago, sus antecedentes de odio y violencia, yo podía optar por lo mismo contigo. Ser normal – Theo se apartó otro paso como si al hacerlo se alejara más y más de ella – pero después de creer lo que Hermione hizo, que había acabado con un ser pequeño… _su hijo… _- ella se estremeció por la forma en como pronunció esa palabra, con vehemencia y dolor, por lo que se preguntó si tenía un sentido oculto, algo que no le había mostrado – solo para que no sea como alguien como nosotros - la miró amargamente por unos segundos antes de continuar – me di cuenta que me estaba engañando a mí mismo, esa vida no era posible, yo estaba soñando con un imposible...

Ella sintió la rabia, desilusión y amargura que lo embargaba y allí recordó al niño que se le presentó momentos atrás; palideció al unir lo que decía y lo que había visto. Se apoyó en la pared tratando de recuperar el aliento - ¿Cómo murió tu hermano? – preguntó porque tenía que saberlo, si su incertidumbre y presentimiento eran correctos. Theo se detuvo y lo observó tensarse, saboreo la ansiedad y el dolor de esa simple frase que la golpeó más que un _crucio_ y la hizo apoyarse en la pared para tener un poco de fuerza.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? – Preguntó perplejo sin voltearse – solo lo sabía Draco y… Hermione… ¿cómo logras saber las cosas sin que nadie te las diga? – volteó hacía ella y la miró confuso y molesto - ¿Hermione te lo dijo?

Ella lo observó fijamente sin responder a esa pregunta o a nada en realidad, eso que él había dicho era lo más cerca que había llegado alguien de entender lo que ella hacía, lo que le sucedía. Prefería que la tildaran de loca y extraña a que supieran la verdad y no la aceptaran.

-¡Contéstame! – gritó Theodore acercándose otro paso y apretando las manos en puños. Luna quedó paralizada observándolo por unos segundos, nunca lo había visto así, su mirada había cambiado tornándose más salvaje si era posible y ella por primera vez desde que estuvo cerca de él sintió miedo.

Bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza, apretando la varita aunque sin apuntarle y temblando perceptiblemente. Unos segundos después sintió como él le rozaba la mejilla con un dedo y colocaba su otra mano al lado de su cabeza… encerrándola…

-Lo siento – murmuró él respirando agitadamente y en una voz distinta. Luna cerró los ojos sin decir palabra, no podía hacerlo, sentía un doble dolor en su pecho, el de ella y el de él lo que causaba que lentamente estuviera muriendo. Sobre todo porque el de Theo era tan intenso – perdóname… no quiero hacerte daño Luna… nunca lo he querido.

Eso era algo que le había repetido varias veces esa noche y ella se preguntaba si él en verdad creía que era capaz de hacerlo, ¿pensaba que podía herirla como una parte de su interior deseaba? ¿Cumplir sus deseos homicidas con ella como sustituto de otro sustituto? Porque sabía que no era Ron a quien quería hacer daño… no conocía a quién era pero entendía que era otro el protagonista de ese odio.

-Nunca podrías hacerlo – susurró de forma un poco enigmática, como generalmente hablaba. Theo la miró unos segundos sin decir nada pero él no entendía lo que ella veía, no comprendía la lucha interna que llevaba consigo mismo para acabar con esos deseos que hasta hace poco brillaban más fuerte que nunca, como su aura oscura se estaba aclarando desde que esas sombras habían desaparecido sin saber a dónde fueron. Y como él la amaba, porque lo hacía, más de lo que nunca había hecho antes así todavía no logre identificar ese sentimiento, pero ella si podía, y en ese momento retumbo en su pecho con tanta fuerza que tuvo que tomar una gran bocanada de aire para estabilizarse.

-Nunca podrías saberlo en realidad… porque nunca estaré lo suficientemente cerca para comprobarlo – dijo, después suspiró hondo y acarició su hombro – se llamaba Marcus… - confesó observándola fijamente - y yo lo mate…

-¿Qué…? – preguntó ella mirándolo paralizada, se había convencido de algo distinto y no lo comprendía – no eres un asesino… no lo eres – repitió a él y a ella misma.

Theo la observó fijamente, enigmáticamente, por mucho tiempo, o tal vez poco, pero en ese momento parecía como si se hubiese detenido el tiempo – Tal vez no lo hice físicamente, pero si fue por mi culpa, es como si yo hubiese empuñado la varita de mi padre, ya que fue por mi estupidez que lo atacó con tanto ahínco – le confesó con su mirada oscura y ella tuvo que apretar las manos en sus muslos para no abrazarlo… _Oh Theo…_ cuanto dolor y amargura habían en su mirada y estaba segura que nadie lo había visto, así como nadie había sentido cuanto se repudiaba y cuanto deseaba hasta ese día tomar su lugar.

_Acabar con todo…_

Lo observó fijamente y se estremeció ya que un segundo después no estaba en su sala sino en una especie de visión de él como niño, como cuando llegó a Howgarts, tal vez un poco menor, y había otro pequeño… no cualquiera, no, era el niño, quien le hablo horas atrás… su hermano.

Ambos sonreían divertidos jugando en una especie de metal que subía y bajaba. Después Theodore tomó el cabello a Marcus y se lo revolvió juguetonamente, ella sonrió al sentir el cariño que ambos se tenían.

Luego la escena cambio. Llegó una mujer con el aura más gris que había visto en su vida, asustada, estaba muy asustada, y miraba a los niños pálida… _sus hijos_ – era la madre de Theo.

Los llevaba de la mano aterrada, preocupada, ella no comprendía como se habían escapado, huido de su lado – _Asten no me va a perdonar… hoy moriré, oh Dios, como deseo morir… - _Luna se estremeció al escuchar los pensamientos de esa mujer y después observó a los pequeños.

Marcus estaba ansioso, preocupado por su madre tal vez. Theo se acercó a él y le tomó la mano – _Yo te protegeré - _le susurró al oído, al parecer siempre lo hacía, ya que el niño – Marcus – sonrió inocentemente y asintió confiando en su hermano.

Pero todo después cambio y Luna observó a otro hombre, grande y oscuro, su aura estaba llena de sombras que lo golpeaban pero él no sentía nada, no escuchaba los gritos y destrucción que tenía a su alrededor. Observaba a los dos pequeños con odio – _Tienen que aprender o morirán – _pensaba y ella se atraganto cerrando los ojos ya que no quería ver más. No lo deseaba y aunque sabía que no lo podía controlar, como había sucedido en oportunidades pasadas, igual deseo con todas sus fuerzas alejarse de esa escena.

Escuchó gritos, hechizos, insultos pero no abrió los ojos, no podía. Cuando todo quedó en silencio levantó la mirada y observó a Theo tomando al niño inconsciente en sus brazos… muerto.

_-Tu hiciste esto – _le reprochó el hombre, mientras la madre de Theo veía la escena como si en verdad estuviera muerta, ni siquiera sentía dolor, solo ausencia de todo – _fue tu culpa, por tu irresponsabilidad… - _continuó el otro hombre implacablemente.

Theo observó al hombre con tanto odio que Luna se llevó una mano al pecho sintiendo como si su corazón se oprimiera por el dolor de ver eso. Cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió de nuevo se encontró con Theo adulto, observándola fijamente y acariciándola con un dedo.

Ella soltó un jadeo de asombro y dolor y lo abrazó fuertemente. No podía hacer otra cosa. Él se quedó quieto sin decir nada ni corresponderle, aunque al sentir que ella temblaba la abrazo fuertemente.

"_No le permitas alejarte… no de nuevo… él es más grande y mi hermano no es el culpable, nunca lo fue"_

Se estremeció al recordar esas palabras y entendió por fin qué era la otra sombra. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y lo escuchó respirar sonoramente – Debí dejar de creer que algún día podría ser normal o merecer algo más de lo que tengo.

Ella sintió que se estremecía al notar su amargura y lo abrazó más fuerte – Si lo haces… - Theo le soltó el agarre de sus manos y se apartó unos pasos. Luna se apoyó de nuevo en la pared y lo observó aterrorizada. No por él, aunque tal vez sea lo que piense, sino por lo que había visto y lo que le estaba diciendo – debiste quedarte – dijo ella cerrando los ojos – no me alejes… estoy aquí, puedo ayudarte.

Theo negó con la cabeza sonriendo indulgentemente – Ya no tengo derecho a tu inocencia ni nada que quieras ofrecerme Luna, he cambiado – ella lo observó confundida y se estremeció por la oscuridad en su mirada – no hay nada bueno dentro de mí y a la final tomaría todo lo que está dentro de ti hasta dejarte vacía ¿es lo que quieres? - preguntó y ella respiró aceleradamente mientras bajaba la mirada a la vez que sentía la mezcla de frustración y dolor que había impregnado en esa pregunta.

Cerró los ojos al notar los flashes de su hermano muerto, y su madre… muerta en vida… _Gris y vacía, como ella, ese es tu futuro conmigo, no tengo nada para dar._

Ella tembló al escuchar eso y lo observó comprendiendo a que se refería… creía que era igual a su padre - Lo que paso no fue tu culpa… nunca lo fue – dijo Luna sin importarle que analizara de sus palabras – algún día entenderás que no es así, que no tienes derecho a torturarte y no dejare que te conviertas en tu padre – declaró furiosa por ese hombre que lo torturó y maltrató, por la madre que no hizo nada y que crearon lo que es en ese momento.

Él sonrió ligeramente y se detuvo frente a ella – Hoy he escuchado esa frase varias veces – dijo juguetonamente pero ella no pudo sonreír, ella si entendía lo que querían decirle con eso - Tal vez lo soy, ¿no entiendes? No soy Malfoy, él es bueno, siempre lo fue, desorientado, imbécil, tal vez, pero nunca malo – él acarició su mejilla suavemente, lo cual era devastador al lado del brillo en su mirada o la fuerza de sus palabras – pero yo tengo que luchar diariamente para ir en contra de mi naturaleza, de lo que grita mi interior… y ya estoy cansado.

Luna lo observó y negó con la cabeza – Entonces déjame darte la fuerza que necesitas – pidió ella esperando ser suficiente.

-No sabes en lo que te estas metiendo – murmuró Theo encogiéndose de hombros – y soy tan malditamente egoísta que seguramente te dejaré hacerlo.

Luna se apartó de la pared y caminó un paso hacia él con un entendimiento que no poseía antes, porque ahora si sabía que era lo que sucedía en la cabeza de Theodore Nott - A diferencia de lo que piensas Theo se lo que reside en tu alma y ya lo he aceptado, crees que no eres normal pues… yo nunca lo he sido.

Theo se apartó un paso y la observó fijamente sin decir una palabra.

-No te vayas de nuevo cuando sé que no es lo que quieres – él iba a hablar pero ella tapó sus labios con dos dedos – Draco y Hermione… ellos tienen asuntos que resolver para llegar a su destino y tú debes formar el tuyo… conmigo.

Theo la observó fijamente y acarició su mejilla unos segundos después – Así de fácil… - ella lo observó confundida por unos segundos – lógica y llana, esa siempre fuiste tú y hay cosas que ansío... – susurró en voz baja hasta que al final se cortó la voz

_A ti… desnuda en la cama a mi merced._

Luna se estremeció por esas palabras ausentes y él frunció el ceño al sentir esa reacción - ¿A mi… desnuda? – preguntó de la forma más irresponsable posible, ella sabía sus secretos, por lo menos los más ocultos, tal vez sea merecedor de saber los de ella.

-¿Cómo…? – Él dudo unos segundos pero después se calló – siempre fuiste distinta a nosotros… pero no, no solo desnuda…

Ella lo miró confundida y después lo vio. La quería desnuda, cierto, pero también atada y extendida hacía él… _Oh por Merlín…_

-¿Serás suave conmigo… como la primera vez? – preguntó recordando las visiones de las mujeres sin cara, amarradas y gritando por él. Ella no quería eso, no podría soportarlo, no importa cuanto lo amara o quisiera buscar que se curara.

Él frunció el ceño analizando sus palabras sin dejar de mirarla – Tal vez... – respondió y ella tragó grueso sintiendo la duda que embargaban esas palabras, como deseaba tratarla bien pero su mismo interior se lo impedía – tal vez no… - respondió siendo lo más sincero que podía.

Ella lo observó por unos segundos analizando sus palabras y su mirada tratando de comprender cuál de las dos respuestas era verdadera, pero después sonrió al observar el brillo de su mirada, se acercó los milímetros que lo separaban y levantó la cabeza lo más que pudo hacía él, llegando nada más hasta un poco menos de su barbilla, ella respiró hondo – Confió en ti… - le murmuró y después tocó sus labios con su lengua ya que él había bajado la cabeza unos centímetros.

Y Theodore fue salvaje como respuesta.

Empujó su lengua dentro de su boca, apoyándola contra la pared, aplastando sus caderas contra las suyas. Ella gimió y se presionó contra él.

Sus manos cayeron sobre sus pechos, acunando y amasándolos. Sus pezones inmediatamente se convirtieron en puntas duras y adoloridas, bajo sus atormentadores dedos.

Luna tembló y se removió un poco sin poder respirar sobre el beso pero sin tener la fuerza para hacer que su fuerza menguara. Theo la cargó presionando sus glúteos fuertemente y causando que ella envolviera las piernas en su cadera y lo abrazó fuertemente mientras él la guiaba por la casa.

No sabe cómo, pero unos segundos después y luego de haber golpeado cinco paredes donde la besaba con más furia que antes, aterrizó en una superficie blanda. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con su cama que tenía la sabana naranja y amarilla que había puesto ese mismo día.

No pudo observar nada más ya que él quedó frente a ella y empezó a acariciar sus hombros suavemente. Sonrió ante su apacibilidad, lo cual era extraño en él, sobre todo porque sentía los deseos que tenía de dominarla, de cumplir sus deseos; romper su ropa, envolver sus largos dedos alrededor de sus muñecas y tirar sus brazos detrás de su espalda, pero sin importar lo que había dicho anteriormente, no quería herirla, nunca le haría daño y no deseaba que le temiera.

Bueno, no mucho…

Luna inclinó su cabeza y acarició su propia mejilla contra el dorso de su mano –Estaremos bien – declaró suavemente estando más segura que nunca de algo que declaraba, era como si su interior se lo gritara.

Theo apretó sus hombros suavemente - Estás diciendo eso porque piensas que sabes lo que yo quiero – dijo medio burlonamente medio tenso.

-No es eso Theo… - dijo mirándolo fijamente y subiendo las manos arqueó la espalda – solo quiero complacerte – murmuró aunque no era del todo cierto, no era solo complacerlo, era liberarlo un poco, hacerlo entender que esa normalidad que tanto quiere no existe, ella lo había comprendido mucho tiempo atrás, pero que igual podría pertenecer a ella, quien no era tan inocente o cristalina como creía y que podía ayudarlo a matar sus demonios y deseos de dañar a todo su alrededor.

Theo la observó sin decir nada por unos segundos como si estuviese estático aunque su mandíbula estaba completamente apretada, después la levantó de la cama y caminó con ella hasta que quedaron ambos en la mitad de la instancia – Por Merlín… ¿cómo eres capaz de hacerme arder con una sola maldita frase? Estas jugando con fuego cariño… y estoy deseando que te quemes… – le susurró con la voz más condenadamente sexy que ella le haya escuchado a la vez que se quitaba la túnica y la tiraba al suelo.

Luna frunció el ceño y asintió analizando lo que quería decir – ¿Crees que nos podemos quemar?... no te preocupes los Nargles no van a permitirlo… - dijo moviendo su mano como si estuviera descartando ese comentario - estoy segura que evitaran que se propague el fuego aunque quedaremos con comezón, manchas oscuras y molestias por unos días ya que nos empaparían con ese líquido viscoso de olor a pantano que pica como los mil demonios. Lo hicieron cuando tenía 8 años y estaba de campamento… mis primos me llamaron la apestosa por años - miró pensativa la sombra en la pared que lo más seguro era una de esas criaturas asustada por la expectativa de salvarle la vida cuando la ha atormentado desde que era una niña – les gusta demasiado molestarme para que dejen que algo así suceda...

Theo la observó por unos segundos con los ojos abiertos de par en par asombrado y después rió sonoramente levantando completamente su cabeza y mirando el techo. Ella se lamió el labio inferior reseco como respuesta, le alegraba quitarle un poco su parte apesadumbrada. Se acercó a ella y la beso en los labios por unos segundos, sosteniéndole las muñecas con sus manos para que no lo tocara o cambiara su posición. Cuando rompió el beso le susurró contra sus labios – Que Merlín y Morgana nos protejan de los nargles…

Ella sonrió en respuesta pero la misma murió en sus labios cuando desabrocho los botones de su blusa blanca y la bajó de forma que sus puños quedaron atrapados en las muñecas causando que no pudiera mover sus brazos, dejándola atrapada. Ella respiró aceleradamente mientras lo observaba fijamente, su dedo índice empezó a rozar debajo de su seno derecho y ella se quedó sin poder hablar o hacer nada más que en concentrarse en lo que él estaba haciendo.

Acunó ambos senos y después rodeó su espalda, desabrochando el sostén, ella se mordió el labio mientras sentía que lo bajaba de forma que acompañaba los puños de su camisa e imposibilitaban su movimiento.

Observó sus senos por unos segundos y ella vio como sonreía ligeramente pensando en cómo los había extrañado en todo ese tiempo de separación y causando que ella se estremeciera en respuesta. Después bajó la cabeza y cogió un pezón con sus labios, usando la lengua para rozarlo completamente y la apretaba con sus brazos, sosteniéndola firmemente en su pecho. Ella gimió en respuesta pero él no menguó en su posesión, empezó a removerse pero Theo la apretó fuertemente, indicándole que no le había ordenado moverse.

Unos segundos después se detuvo, lo cual ella agradeció ya que iba a empezar a gritar sin poder controlarse. Theo se movió detrás de ella, lentamente, como un cazador, y Luna sintió sus dedos contra la parte baja de su espalda, desabrochando su falda multicolor, que llegaba hasta sus tobillos. La cremallera sonó como una larga y lenta rasgadura en el cuarto callado. Él tiró todo abajo al mismo tiempo su falda, sus medias, sus bragas, dejándola únicamente el enredo de la blusa para que no pudiera moverse e hizo que levantara sus pies soltando también sus zapatos. Quedando completamente desnuda y expuesta para él las partes que quería ver… ella nunca se había sentido así…tan indecente. Las veces que habían estado juntos él se contuvo, ahora entendía hasta qué extremo y después de que la dejó ella trato de salir con otros sujetos, incluso hubo uno al que casi permite que le hiciera el amor, pero no pudo, ya que no era lo mismo.

Por más que lo intento no acompañaba el acto esa energía donde ella sentía la excitación y el deseo que embargaba a su pareja, o esa especie de unión que los acompañaba cuando estaban unidos de la forma más íntima, así Theo nunca se hubiese percatado de eso.

-Date la vuelta - le ordenó con voz ronca. Luna empezó a voltearse pero él la detuvo, ella empezó a respirar entrecortadamente mientras sentía como Theo rozaba su trasero, acariciándolo, tocándolo, causando que temblara de anticipación - ¿Puedo hacer todo lo que deseo? ¿Me darás todo lo que quiero?

Sí lo dejaría… confiaba en él, así Theo no lo hiciera, Luna sabía que había en su corazón y que era un hombre bueno, aunque fuera _dominante_. Él necesitaba el control…y ella se lo daría – Si - dijo confiadamente.

Theo gimió y acarició esa parte con más ahínco como si estuviese decidiendo – Perfecto… y tomare esto también… pero no esta noche – ella frunció el ceño y él bajó la mano hasta rozar su clítoris causando que temblara y se apoyara en busca de equilibrio, unos segundos después le mordió un glúteo causando que ella diera un respingo y gimiera entre el susto y la emoción y cerró los ojos mientras lo escuchaba – hoy tengo otros planes… vamos a deshacernos de esta ropa que milagrosamente sigue puesta – le dijo sonriendo pícaramente y bajo las manos hacía donde estaba la blusa rozando su espalda.

Ella tembló por el roce y soltó el agarre de sus puños torpemente, se volteó hacía él lentamente, estremeciéndose un poco de la expectativa y del miedo. Cuando llegó al frente lo encontró detallándola completamente, respiró hondo al ver su mirada hambrienta y se quedó allí sin poder decir nada.

Theo se movió un segundo después, empujó su espalda contra la pared, tan rápidamente que casi tropezó. El calor sólido de él se apretó contra su frente. La suavidad de su camisa contra sus pechos desnudos la hicieron gemir por la sensación generada.

Su boca atacó la suya, lamiendo, pellizcando sus labios, atormentándola. Luna intentó poner sus brazos alrededor de él, tocarlo, pero como la vez anterior sus manos sostenían sus muñecas impidiendo que lo tocara.

Sintió su muslo entre sus piernas, incitándola a separar sus piernas, rozándola en su centro - Abre tus piernas - murmuró contra sus labios y ella lo hizo inmediatamente.

De repente sus manos estuvieron libres, así como el muslo de él que se apartó de su centro, pero un segundo después sintió sus dedos en ese sitio resbalando, acariciando, sondeando su parte y ella sintió que se iba a volver loca; subió la cabeza para respirar de alguna forma y gimió sonoramente, su mano estaba acabando con su entereza.

En ese momento la conexión que existía entre ellos creció más fuerte, como había sucedido anteriormente y ella hasta pudo sentir lo que él sentía, la excitación por percibir su calor mojado contra sus dedos, sus pezones que rozaban su pecho, por lo que gimió y se apoyó contra la pared, asiéndose a sus hombros.

-Ya no puedo esperar - murmuró él contra su cuello. Se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y apretó su boca entre sus piernas, lamiendo, succionando y gimiendo contra ella. Luna extendió la mano ciegamente y encontró su cabello alborotado, enredando sus dedos en él mientras sus labios y lengua la devoraban. Ella podía sentir su hambre, su excitación, la forma en como la saboreaba y unos segundos después por la mezcla de ambos gritó fuertemente al llegar al orgasmo, apoyándose entre la pared y sus hombros ya que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

Theo envolvió una mano en su cintura buscando que se estabilizara y esperó que volviera en sí, cuando su respiración se normalizó se levantó y la besó profundamente, haciendo que ella probara su propia esencia.

Cuando rompió el beso se separó y se veía tan acelerado como ella, con los ojos nublosos y el cabello todo alborotado, sus ojos azules estaban un poco más opacos y estaba más guapo que nunca, todavía completamente vestido.

-Acuéstate – pidió segundos después de verla intensamente y ella entendió que ese era el momento de la verdad, no de tener sexo, ya eso lo habían hecho, pero esa vez iba a ser distinta… era la prueba más grande y en ese momento ambos sentían lo mismo… ansiedad y deseo.

Luna se acercó a él y lo acarició suavemente, infringiendo sus normas o sin seguir ordenes, lo cual causo que él frunciera el ceño, pero ella sonrió, _Confió en ti, _pensó y dejó libre su confesión muda en el cuarto para ver si Theo lo recibía y lo entendía ya que todavía no podía vocalizarlo.

Él se relajó un poco, ínfimamente, ella lo supo porque la ansiedad bajo un poco, por lo que caminó hasta la cama acostándose en el medio de ella y estiro las manos sobre la cabeza como sabía que deseaba.

Theo se acercó a la cama y sacó su varita, apuntándola fijamente y en un hechizo no verbal pegó sus manos en el respaldar como si estuviesen atadas con cuerdas invisibles.

Dejó la varita en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama y lentamente comenzó a desnudarse, lo cual era completamente frustrante ya que ella explotaba de necesidad y sabía que él también lo estaba, pero retrasaba el placer, ese era otro de los juegos para tener el control, así lo había entendido.

Observó cómo se quitó pieza por pieza descubriendo su cuerpo y lo dejó todo tirado en el suelo quedando completamente desnudo con un evidente estado de excitación, _por Merlín_ era demasiado atractivo, sexy, hermoso... tragó hondo cuando lo sintió arrodillarse en la cama y deslizó una mano sobre su hombro llegando hasta la parte donde sus manos estaban atadas.

_Eres mía…_

-Si – dijo ella en respuesta y ambos se observaron fijamente por unos minutos, después su pose se tornó oscura, dominadora, ensombrecida y ella se estremeció por esa aura y por la forma en como él la miraba y buscaba las formas de poseerla.

-Tienes razones para estar asustada – le dijo él en forma inconsciente, como si se le hubiera escapado y ella se arqueó en respuesta, sabía de sus deseos y de la forma en como disfrutaba verla así, pero también leía que no iba a hacerle daño, no de verdad.

Bajó la cabeza hasta su cuello, sus senos, su estómago y menguaba de un suave roce, hasta mordiscos y besos en partes de su cuerpo que causaban que gimiera entre dolor y excitación.

Theo sonrió al verla, aunque fue más un gesto enigmático y ella se lamió el labio en respuesta sintiéndose más asustada de lo que debería. Luego empezó a torturarla de verdad, no hubo parte de su cuerpo que no haya tocado con sus labios y su lengua, rozó su cuello, sus senos, bajó al vientre y empezaba a soplar su ombligo antes de acariciarla. Luna gritaba sin control a la vez que se removía y balbuceaba desesperada, estaba segura que iba a explotar de un segundo a otro, aunque cuando iba a llegar al orgasmo él se detenía - ¡Basta! – le gritó unos minutos después sin recordar más nada - ¡te necesito!

Unos segundos después de esa petición él se metió entre sus muslos, arrodillándose frente ella, tomó sus piernas las colocó sobre sus hombros y entró en ella con una embestida tan fuerte que Luna gritó mientras sus manos se doblaban y golpeaba la cabeza con el respaldo de la cama.

Ella lo observó sin poder decir palabra y un segundo después él empezó sus movimientos causando que gimiera fuertemente y cerrara los ojos, sin poder pensar en más nada, cada empuje era más devastador que el anterior, parecía que llegara más y más profundamente dentro de su ser, con embestidas lentas y poderosas que hacía sentir que iba a deshacerse.

Unos minutos después fue acelerando sus movimientos y bajó sus piernas para que las envolviera en sus caderas y después de eso ya era imposible que ella pensara. Él sabía lo que ella necesitaba, intuitivamente. Sabía exactamente como orientar su caderas… cuan duro empujar…cuan duro apretar contra su dolorido clítoris.

Y ambos gimieron y gritaron juntos, hablándose el uno al otro sin palabras, observándose fijamente, ya que hubo un momento que ella abrió los ojos que se encontró con su mirada, y quedaron allí sin poder despegarse uno del otro.

Él tomó su cabello con una mano y lo jaló hacía Luna besándola fuertemente mientras se movía sobre y dentro de ella. Lo observó por unos segundos y deseo más que nada tocarlo, abrazarlo, demostrarle con su cuerpo lo que sentía. La miró fijamente y ella dejó de respirar por unos segundos – Te quiero Theo – susurró entre jadeos y en ese momento sintió que todo se detenía completamente.

Él quedó como impactado por esa declaración y la observó por unos segundos intensamente, respirando entrecortadamente y tomando con un poco de más fuerza su cabello, apretándola hacía sí mismo, aunque se había levantado un poco hasta quedar casi arrodillado sobre su cuerpo.

Theo buscó su varita y sin dejar de mirarla recitó algún tipo de encantamiento sobre ella. Y lo sintió. La había soltado. Sus manos estaban libres y tenían movimiento de nuevo – Tócame… - le pidió mirándola con su mirada llena de una candidez que tenía tanto tiempo sin observar de su parte, desde la última vez que lo vio un año y diez meses atrás – hazme el amor pequeña Luna… yo también necesito sentirte…

Luna se sentó en la cama, jalándolo un poco a él para quedar ambos prácticamente arrodillados en la cama y apretó sus piernas contra sus caderas sintiéndolo todavía en su interior. Lo besó suavemente y abrazó por el cuello mientras empezó a moverse contra su cuerpo acariciándolo. Él la secundó y apretándola hacía sí comenzó a invadirla tocándola y besando su cuello causando que temblara y que cerrara los ojos acercándose más y más a su cuerpo sin querer detenerse.

Unos minutos después ella sintió su clímax cimentándose – sintió el clímax de_ él_ construyéndose - no podía notar la diferencia y tampoco le importaba, acelero sus movimientos y empujó contra él, estirándose más para acercarse al golpe de sus caderas, esforzándose por emparejar su ritmo impaciente. Theo la seguía causando que cada empujón los llevara más alto…más cerca. Luna lo abrazó con fuerza mientras se mordía los labios para acallar los gritos y se estremeció al sentir las palabras sin formular de ambos… _Mía…_ _Mío._

Sin perder un empujón, él dejó caer su cabeza y su cuello, endurecido. Ella soltó un lamento agudo antes de que su dolor se uniera a su salvaje necesidad. La necesidad de marcarla, en el mismo sitio donde la había mordido anteriormente.

La emoción de sentir su deseo, de llevarlo a tales alturas frenéticas, la llevó justo al borde. Su pasión estalló en un clímax salvaje, y él estaba allí con ella, emparejando espasmo por espasmo, gemido por gemido. Sintió que él se venía, lo sentía en lo profundo de su psique, en sus huesos, como si ella fuera una parte de él. Y él una parte de ella.

Inmediatamente cayeron a la cama, ella lo tenía completamente abrazado, con sus manos y sus piernas. Theo apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, ambos respirando entrecortadamente, calmándose.

Luna acariciaba su cabello y su espalda mientras lo continuaba abrazando con las piernas, cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en la cama para poder relajarse.

-Maldita sea… - gruñó él contra su cuello sin moverse – ¿por qué todo tiene que ser tan distinto contigo? Necesitaba tus manos, tu roce… contigo no quiero tener ningún control…

-Lo sé… - susurró Luna rozando toda su espalda, lo estaba acariciando por todo el tiempo que no pudo tocarlo – pero no tienes que tenerlo… no somos normales.

Theo se volteó llevándosela con él y unos segundos después ella sintió como se relajaba y se dormía teniéndola firmemente tomada.

Luna acariciaba su espalda mientras lo escuchaba respirar acompasadamente. Estaba tranquila meditando sobre lo que acababa de pasar con él, cuanto él le había negado eso por ser ella tan inocente o pura como la consideraba y la verdad es que había sido una experiencia asombrosa y le demostró de alguna forma que podían complementarse, estar juntos.

Se tensó al observar las sombras volver a la casa, las sintió antes de verlas y cuidadosamente se separó de él saliendo de la cama sin despertarlo. Tomó la túnica de Theo que reposaba en el suelo y se la colocó aunque le quedaba cinco veces más grande de lo normal; la cerró con una mano y salió del cuarto a su encuentro.

Primero observó la pequeña que se interponía entre la otra y ella como si la estuviese protegiendo también; subió la mirada hacía la mayor y apretó los labios y los puños al sentir la opresión de nuevo cuando la tenía cerca.

-No te tengo miedo… - susurró observándola firmemente. Todos sus estudios y aprendizaje del diario de su madre no la prepararon para algo así, nunca creyó estar ante la presencia de esa especie de alma en pena que solo viene a destruir lo que en vida no puedo poseer – no te dejare tenerlo, es mío no tuyo.

La sombra revoleteó a su alrededor y Luna esperaba que le respondiera, que se comunicara con ella como hizo Marcus en varias oportunidades ese día, pero no lo hizo, solo se mostró enojada, furiosa, con más sed de odio que ella haya sentido antes pero no se permitió intimidar. Él iba a ser libre, no se lo iban a quitar, no después de todo lo que sucedió, después que confió en ella lo suficiente para no huir y que está por lo menos un poco dispuesto a abrirse.

-¿Luna? – escuchó que Theo la llamaba y suspirando hondo dejó la sala para buscarlo. Lo encontró acostado en la cama con aspecto adormilado y completamente desnudo. Se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo y apoyó su cuerpo en el marco de la puerta como si con ello evitara que nada más que ella entrara a su habitación - ¿Dónde estabas? – le preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Tenía sed – dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Caminó hacia él y subió a la cama.

-Pensé que tendría que ir a rescatarte en alguna madriguera de nargles y ni siquiera me has explicado donde mierda quedan… podría tardarme años buscando.

Luna sonrió negando con la cabeza, evitando responder que ellos no tienen madrigueras sino que viven en el ambiente, y gateó a su lado. Theodore bajó los ojos hacía su cuerpo y frunció el ceño al verla vestida, aunque se notaba un brillo de diversión tal vez por su escogencia de vestuario; de igual manera fue un gesto que hizo que ella entendiera inmediatamente lo que quería, lo miró sonriendo y rió cuando él tomó los bordes de la pieza jalándola más cerca de su cuerpo – Por más sexy que te veas con mi túnica, ya sabes que en mi cama no se usa ropa, además… te prefiero sin ella, aunque… – la pegó a su pecho y rozó sus labios – con eso puesto estas para colocarte en la portada de Hotwizzard, pero no… - dijo besándola por un segundo – ese es un descubrimiento que no quiero que nadie más conozca... tu cuerpo solo me pertenece a mí…

-Y a mi cuerpo le gusta la regla de no ropa en la cama – contestó bajando la mirada sonrojada y respiró hondo – me agrada sentir como me abrazas cuando estoy completamente desnuda – murmuró sonrojada, de alguna forma ese momento era mucho más íntimo que todo lo que sucedió anteriormente.

Él tomó su barbilla con un dedo y ella sonrió al ver sus ojos azules vivos y emocionados – No eres tan inocente como pareces Luna Aurora…

Ella arrugó la nariz por su segundo nombre – Ni tu tan malo Theodore Matheus o tu mundo completamente alejado del mío.

Theo frunció el ceño pero no le replicó, aunque por dentro estuviese lleno de dudas y preguntas – Mi vida está en Nueva York… mi empresa, mis inversiones, mi apartamento… Draco, no puedo abandonarlo ahora que está buscando a Hermione.

Luna asintió taciturna mientras acariciaba su mejilla – Yo estoy estudiando, quiero ser investigadora quiero…

-Que el mundo reconozca tus criaturas – interrumpió él y ella sonrió al notar admiración en su voz más que recriminación o dudas. Theodore no había visto o experimentado nada de lo que ella había visto en su vida pero sabía que no estaba loca, o que tenía lógica lo que decía.

-Somos magos – concluyó ella sintiendo que su corazón iba a explotar por lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento – y yo puedo investigar en cualquier parte...

Theo sonrió pícaramente y la acostó en la cama mirándola fijamente – Luz de luna… así te llamare ahora en adelante, brillas tanto que eres capaz de alejar cualquier oscuridad…

_Hasta la mía…_

Luna tragó hondo y observó la sombra que se esparcía por su cuarto, más apartada, alejada de ella como había sido desde el principio, pero acechando, esperando a atraparlo.

Pero ella no lo permitiría, nunca se lo quitaría.

Luna disimuló su preocupación besándolo apasionadamente a la vez que reafirmaba en silencio, con su cuerpo, la promesa realizada.

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

Primero: Feliz año 2011, espero que este año les traiga éxitos profesionales, personales y el cumplimiento de sus mayores deseos. Deseo paz y cambios políticos en los países donde haya que haberlos y salud a nuestro planeta que lo necesita…

Segundo: Lo sé… me van a querer matar, asesinar, acabar conmigo por no mencionar a Draco – Hermione en este cap, pero bueno... Luna y Theo merecían su momento y espero, rezo porque les haya gustado ya que esta es una pareja bastante peculiar y sinceramente es la primera vez que escribo algo así, sobre todo Luna que es un poco… extraña.

Me disculpo por lo extenso del capitulo, sé que me excedí un poco, pero no podía cortarlo de ninguna forma, espero que hayan soportado hasta el final.

Bueno… ahora si, después de extenderme un poco acá también me despido y ojala les haya agradado esta pareja que de verdad me ha robado parte de mi corazón… los he amado.

_Gracias a la Twiching Palms y Gine, por todo ;)_

Betza

Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	28. Anhelos

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J K ROWLING, solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola :D, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

Este cap tiene música, pongan a cargar esta pagina http : / / www . youtube . com /watch?v=isj9S9eHWtI y cuando salga el 1. Colóquenla… gracias

* * *

_23 de Diciembre__.__Varteg Hill. Mundo Muggle__. Actualidad._

Está muerta…

Hermione Granger está muerta y fue él quien la mato…

Draco caminó de nuevo por el mausoleo en que se había convertido esa casa hasta llegar a las dos fotos de ella que estaban en la misma mesa donde casi un año atrás las había dejado.

-¡Un año! Mañana se cumple un año y es como si te hubiese tragado la tierra - le dijo a las dos figuras mirándolas con toda la rabia que sentía por dentro… ¡joder!

Estaba muerta…

Se pasó la mano por la cabeza recordando el momento exacto en que la mato: tal vez cuando no la detuvo al irse esa noche o cuando ella le dijo que lo único que deseaba era morirse y él pensó que lo que trataba de buscar era su lastima.

Pero no… no lo era.

Se sentó en el mueble de la casa y observó a sus alrededores. Se conocía esa casa de memoria, incluso ya sabe lo que es la electricidad y cómo manejarla. Pero ella nunca volvió a ese sitio o a otro que él supiera. No visitó a ninguno de sus malditos amigos o conocidos. No se erradicó en ninguna comunidad mágica o intentó retomar sus estudios. No buscó algún tipo de trabajo en el mundo mágico e incluso está casi seguro que no volvió a usar magia.

Es como si no existiera…

Sintió de nuevo la rabia bullir dentro de su ser y lo agradecía, ese era un sentimiento que sabía manejar y que no lo hacía sentir tan marica como los demás, tales como la desesperación, el anhelo o el maldito dolor que no le quería abandonar desde tres años atrás.

Escuchó el sonido que hace la aparición y por un segundo deseó que fuera ella como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida; se levantó del mueble y caminó al encuentro del intruso, bufando sonoramente al ver a Theodore entrando por la puerta trasera acompañado por Luna.

-Malfoy – dijo Theo ladeando su cabeza. Él hizo el mismo movimiento de cabeza en reconocimiento.

-Hola Draco – saludó Luna sonriendo ligeramente y acercándose a su lado.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? – preguntó caminando hacia la sala para poder sentarse en el mueble de nuevo.

-Te lo dije Luna… estaba desesperado por vernos – dijo Theo irónicamente mientras se tiraba en un mueble y lo miraba fijamente - ¿nada todavía?

Draco lo observó furioso con una mueca irónica. Si hubiese algún tipo de rastro no estuviese en ese maldito sitio lamentándose consigo mismo como si fuera un hijo de madre ser inferior lleno de sentimientos improductivos y deplorables - respiró hondo para no insultarlo en respuesta – en esos días su mal humor había llegado a proporciones astronómicas y la mejor forma de canalizarlo le fue arrebatada por Luna un mes atrás cuando en mitad de un duelo con Theo se colocó entre ambos diciendo que no iba a perder a su novio por sus _"niñerías"_

Bufó sonoramente y negó con la cabeza tratando de tranquilizarse, a duras penas. Observó a Theo y negó con la cabeza - ¿Cómo les fue en Alemania?

Los últimos cinco meses se habían dividido las zonas para buscarla, con eso abarcaban más territorio pero era igual de improductivo sea como sea que hicieran, ya que Hermione no aparecía…

-Nada – contestó Theo con el ceño profundamente fruncido y mirando hacía un lado – es como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra ¿qué dice tu contacto?

Draco lo miró fijamente y negó con la cabeza. Nadie decía nada… está muerta, y él tenía que aceptarlo, salir de esa mierda de casa e irse alguna parte, no sabía dónde, y por eso su mente rechazaba esa idea porque sabía que si lo afrontaba no le quedaría nada… de nuevo.

Subió su mirada al techo y respiró hondo. Después de la Guerra pasó de ser de un miembro de una de las familias más influyentes del mundo mágico, además de haber vivido toda su vida bajo la protección de sus padres a no tener nada, ni prestigio, ni familia, ni algo que le interesara y después llegó ella… quien le demostró que todo tenía algún maldito sentido. Hermione Granger lo llevó a una especie de paraíso, le hizo desear, creer que algo parecido a la felicidad era posible en su existencia, que ella era posible y después todo se esfumó, se lo arrebataron para siempre, y no en una sino en dos oportunidades distintas.

La primera fue tres años atrás, cuando creyó que ella prefería una vida distinta, llena de gente como ella, sin oscuridad o conflictos. Y la segunda fue en ese momento… tiene un año perdiéndola así él no lo quisiera. Debería de aceptarlo y dejar que lo embargara la sensación de vacío que percibió cuando su madre murió en Askaban, aunque de alguna forma que él no comprende, sería aumentada mil veces.

¡_Maldita sea Hermione y su manera de hacerle desear una vida distinta… pero únicamente con ella! _

Todo se puede ir a la mierda… junto con él.

Sintió que alguien le acariciaba el cabello y volteó para encontrarse a Luna mirándolo intensamente, fijamente, esa chica era extraña, más de lo que pensaba normalmente, había algo… tranquilizador y perturbador en ella - ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó un poco incómodo y miró fijamente a Theodore que los observaba con aparente expresión confiada y serena. Pero él lo conocía y sabía que si fuera a otro hombre que ella estuviera tocando tan confiadamente, la cosa sería distinta, y que sería mucho peor si la estuvieran tocando a ella; lo había visto unos meses atrás con un transeúnte en las calles de Bélgica, que la empujó, aparentemente sin intensión, y Theo casi le hubiese lanzado una imperdonable si no fuera porque en ese momento Luna lo tomó de la mano e hizo que la mirara para calmar su temperamento y sus deseos de venganza.

Así que era bueno ser su amigo y no ser concebido como una amenaza para su mujer…

-No estás solo – susurró Luna haciendo que volviera a verla y que alejara sus divagaciones – y ella está bien Draco… no ha muerto.

Él la miró con el ceño fruncido sin comprender cómo mierda Luna a veces adivinaba lo que la gente pensaba. Observó a Theo quien se encogió de hombros en respuesta pero algo en su pose le hizo dudar que no lo supiera.

Esa era la relación más extraña que había visto en su vida, no por su comportamiento, actuaban normales y quien los viera pensaba que eran una pareja común y corriente solo que no lo eran. Theodore nunca fue normal, nunca, aunque siempre se lo achacó a sus padres y su crianza, muy distinta a la propia, pero ahora que los veía juntos era como si uno fuera la continuación del otro.

Y ni siquiera la distancia quitaba eso. Theo estaba generalmente en Nueva York, atendiendo sus negocios y los de Draco que estaban un poco abandonados por todo el asunto Hermione; y Luna viajaba a verlo continuamente, esa ha sido la dinámica durante todo el transcurso de ese año. Pero igual allí pasaba algo extraño, era como si cuando Luna llegaba él se calmaba, se relajaba, lo cual era completamente confuso y Draco nunca lo terminaba de entender.

Además había querido vengarse de Theo por todas las veces que se había metido en su cuarto en el periodo de la universidad interrumpiéndolos a él y a Hermione; pero la última vez que lo hizo decidió nunca volver a planteárselo si quiera. Todavía quiere borrar de su memoria la visión de Luna Lovegood colgada en el techo haciendo… no, es mejor ni siquiera recordar eso…

-¿Cómo estás tan segura? – Preguntó Draco molesto - ¿Habló contigo? ¿La has visto? No… – dijo atacándola sin ningún motivo más que por la frustración que sentía por dentro – todo lo que tienes son palabras Luna y en este momento eso no me sirve ¿entiendes? – le siseó mirándola con rabia y un segundo después sintió la varita de Theo apuntando su cuello.

-Suficiente – dijo él con esa voz que Draco conocía bien, más amenazadora que la varita con la que lo apuntaba. Lo miró fijamente y por un segundo pensó en sonreírle con indolencia, nunca se imaginó ver a Theo así, sobre todo por Luna.

-Déjalo Theo – susurró ella con una voz tan tranquila que él volteó a observarla, un segundo después sintió como su amigo bajaba la varita y volvía a sentarse en el otro extremo - Harry fue a verme… ¿por qué lo hiciste? No creo que Hermione hubiese querido eso…

Draco se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacía la ventana. Eso… había sido un acto maquiavélico y lo aceptaba. Fue a casa del imbécil del Potter una semana atrás, sabía que Luna estaba en contacto con ellos pero necesitaba confirmar que no la estuvieran ocultando. Hermione, tonto y retonto habían pasado meses ocultos antes de la batalla final, el único momento en que los habían atrapado fue cuando los llevaron a Malfoy Manor, por lo que pensó que si había alguien que la haría desaparecer había sido su gran e incondicional amigo Harry Potter, el estúpido Gryffindor que permitió que su amigo la acosara hasta pasar lo que pasó.

Honestamente, Draco no tenía la intención de contar nada sobre Weasley ni sobre lo que sucedió, es su vida y nunca le había gustado que supieran algo sobre asuntos privados. Pero, cuando Potter empezó a insultarlo por la desaparición de Hermione, achacándolo solo a su responsabilidad, diciendo que sabía que tenía que acabar con él como lo juró en el Lago, y describiéndole con lujo de detalle el estado en que ella había estado después de haber perdido su hijo, sin que él se dignara a aparecer o por lo menos preocuparse por saber si estaba viva o muerta, algo en Draco explotó.

Tal vez su control que ya tenía meses en los límites se perdió para siempre y con todo el odio, rabia, frustración y desdén que fue capaz de sentir le describió con lujo de detalles lo que sentía sobre los malditos Gryffindor y sus "perfectos" principios informándole como la hija de puta comadreja la trató de forzar dos veces y le hizo creer que había abortado a su hijo… nunca se sintió más dichoso y satisfecho que cuando vio al maldito Potter mudo y pálido por haberle escupido una verdad que en otro momento y en otra circunstancia hubiese ocultado.

Además que disfrutó de sobremanera diciéndole donde podía meterse su amistad y que esperaba que cuando Hermione volviera a su vida fuera incapaz de acercarse ya que él no se lo permitiría… imagina que a eso es lo que se refiere Luna y Draco también está completamente seguro que ella no lo aceptaría, así que había sido un completo farol, aunque jamás lo podría aceptar en voz alta, nunca había sido capaz de detenerla y no tenía derecho para hacerlo… ya lo había comprendido.

-Tenía derecho a saber la verdad – se defendió Draco sin ánimos… no le importaba si había hecho bien o no, la verdad solo podía odiar el hecho de que todos en esa maldita historia sean felices y estén tranquilos cuando él se está carcomiendo con el hecho de que la única luz que tenía en su vida se la arrebataron y que en ese momento debió de dejar de existir para siempre…

Escuchó como Luna suspiraba hondo como si estuviese alejando algo y él volteó a verla – Estaba destrozado y no fue justo… lo sabes así que no tengo que decírtelo, si, podría tener derecho a saber la verdad pero ciertamente no como se lo dijiste…

-¿Se lo confirmaste? – Preguntó él irónicamente y con un ápice de satisfacción en su pecho – imagino que fue a preguntarte si todo lo que dije fue mentira…

Luna asintió y bajó la mirada – No es fácil para alguien enterarse que las personas que él considera su familia sufrieron, se hirieron, sin poder haber hecho nada para evitarlo, sobre todo para Harry Potter, que piensa que el mundo es su responsabilidad - Draco volteó hacia la ventana sin responder nada – de todas formas esa no es la razón por la que vinimos esta tarde a visitarte…

Observó por la ventana que se acercaba la señora Granger y respirando hondo salió a su encuentro interrumpiendo a Luna. Abrió la puerta y la dejó entrar hacia la casa. Ellos sabían que él visitaba esa casa regularmente, nunca preguntó si les molestaba o no, tampoco le importaba, aunque como jamás le habían dicho nada, asumió que no lo hacían.

-¿Cómo esta Señora Granger? – saludó respetuosamente.

-Hola Draco – dijo la mujer colocando una mano en su mejilla acariciándolo suavemente. Desde unos meses atrás ella había tomado ese tipo de atribuciones, lo tocaba, le hacía muestras de cariño y aunque al principio le fue bastante incomodo aceptarlo, ahora prácticamente ni lo notaba – Theo ¿cómo estás? – Preguntó sonriendo a su amigo y se acercó a saludarlo - ¡Luna! – Dijo después de dejar a Theo, abrazando a la rubia – probé las hierbas que me trajiste.

Luna sonrió y tomó las manos de la mujer - ¿Les ha calmado el dolor en las articulaciones? Las descubrí en una expedición cinco meses atrás…

-Son maravillosas – dijo Jane sonriendo – y han hecho milagros con George…

-Me alegra – contestó Luna asintiendo enérgicamente, luego la miró con una pose mucho más seria - ¿Ha sabido algo más de Hermione? – preguntó tranquilamente.

El rostro de Jane se ensombreció y Draco por unos segundos temió estar de pie… Maldita sea Hermione…

-No… - contestó Jane observándolo fijamente – pero solo han pasado dos semanas… sé que está bien – le aseguró vehementemente.

-Yo también lo sé – contestó Luna con una sonrisa amplia y miró a Draco tímidamente, como si recordara lo que sucedió minutos atrás.

-En el momento que sepa algo te aviso – le dijo Jane mirándolo fijamente y él asintió. La única prueba de la dudosa existencia de Hermione era una especie de nota que le enviaba mensualmente diciéndole que estaba viva, con ningún otro tipo de información, y ahora ni eso tiene… - y vengo a invitarlos a nuestra casa mañana, haremos una especie de cena de víspera de navidad…

Draco observó a Jane sin saber bien que decir. La verdad ese tipo de invitaciones también habían sido algo seguido, por lo menos una vez cada dos semana iba a comer con los Granger. Al principio era sometido a una especie de interrogatorio, ellos querían saber sobre él, lo cual era incomodo porque son muggles, Draco no conocía nada sobre su mundo y viceversa, además del hecho que el pasado era algo que no le gustaba pensar.

Conforme los meses pasaban cada una de esas cenas eran mucho más tranquilas, los Granger son muy buenas personas y entendía como Hermione había salido de esa forma.

-Justo eso había venido a decirle a Draco – interrumpió Luna sonriente – mi padre esta de expedición, por lo que Theo y yo habíamos planeado hacer una pequeña cena…

-No se diga más… - interrumpió Jane sonriendo – los espero a todos en mi casa mañana en la noche.

Draco frunció el ceño y analizó la forma de manipulación de ambas mujeres, quienes habían dejado de prestarle atención y estaban planificando el evento. Sintió como Theo se acercó y colocaba una mano en su espalda – ¿También tuviste que ver en esto? – preguntó con furia contenida.

Escuchó como Theo suspiraba y volteó a observarlo fijamente – Llegamos a casa de Jane antes de pasar por aquí…

Draco frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza – Sometido… - le escupió mientras se alejaba de la sala y caminaba hasta el patio para alejarse de la gente que ciertamente no había invitado a esa casa.

-No puedes estar solo mañana… - dijo Theo llegando a su lado y mirándolo con molestia.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó Draco furioso - ¿qué tiene de especial el día de mañana?

-Malfoy…

Draco bufó y deseó más que nada tener algo a que golpear – No me matare si es eso lo que todos temen Nott – dijo más furioso de lo que se sentía en mucho tiempo.

-No es eso… - empezó Theo pero él había tenido suficiente.

-Me cago en ustedes y en esta clase de hermandad que han creado, no lo entiendes Nott… hace dos semanas que no sabemos nada de ella, no aparece por ninguna parte… y una maldita cena no me hará olvidar que un año atrás yo hubiese podido impedirlo… - él se tomó el pelo con furia y al verlo quedo paralizado al notar como Theo había palidecido.

-¿Crees qué…?

-Está muerta – interrumpió Draco sintiendo también como la rabia moría en su interior y maldiciéndose por no haberlo previsto, no lo necesitaba en ese momento, ni lo deseaba tampoco – eso es lo que creo… - dijo tomando su varita fuertemente y decidiendo alejarse hacia donde podría hacer crecer de nuevo la rabia que había ahuyentado… iría a Malfoy Manor, en ese maldito sitio vería la vida podrida y corrupta a la que había pertenecido y en la que volvería a hundir su vida ya que nunca la tendría a ella.

* * *

_Día__ antes de Navidad. Paris Muggle. Actualidad._

Hermione caminó aceleradamente hacia el bar ya que iba retrasada… más que de costumbre.

Sabía que podía aparecerse rápidamente con magia y casi le picaba su varita en el muslo protegida con una liga que había adquirido meses atrás y era la única forma de llevarla cuando usaba los vestidos que tenía que utilizar para esas ocasiones. Pero tenía tiempo sin practicar magia y de verdad brindaba emoción a su vida correr para llegar a un sitio. Además era rutina para ella llegar tarde.

No sabe bien en que momento dejó de depender de la magia para poder sobrevivir, en que instante se volvió esa especie de bruja encerrada o intento de muggle fallido, pero poco a poco fue acostumbrándose a una vida que una vez fue suya y que había renunciado muchos años atrás.

Lo más difícil fue volver a acostumbrarme a hacer cosas diarias y que la magia había hecho mucho más fácil o mundanas, como cocinar un bistec sin quemarlo; solo Dios sabe cuántos pobres gatos murieron intoxicados esos primeros días donde no recordaba cuanto tiempo tenía que tener una carne en el fuego para que se preparara adecuadamente; o el cansancio de limpiar su pequeño apartamento horas y horas cuando anteriormente con un simple movimiento de varita podía tenerlo todo rechinando de limpio.

El hecho es que de alguna forma, sin ella proponérselo o desearlo había renunciado a esa parte especial de su ser, al principio porque eso era un nexo que la unía a él, que le hacía recordarlo con mayor intensidad, y en parte porque al obligarse a hacer las cosas manualmente concentrándose en pequeñas tareas como prepararse un alimento o coserse una blusa fue descubriendo de nuevo que estaba viva y que podía existir así él no la quisiera.

Caminó por las calles de Paris sin ver nada en realidad, estaba ya tan acostumbrada a su belleza que hacía meses que había dejado de asombrarle.

Todo menos su puente. Ese sitio todavía le emocionaba de igual manera que la primera vez que lo descubrió.

Era uno de los tantos puentes que había en parís, _Le_ _Pont des Invalides, _el paisaje junto con el sonar del rio era tan enternecedor que siempre lograba relajarla. Se sentaba en el borde a escuchar pasar el agua, escribir, meditar o solo cerrar los ojos mientras sentía la brisa peinar sus cabellos.

Ese era su sitio preferido de toda esa ciudad.

Se apretó mas fuerte el abrigo mientras veía como su aire salía en forma de humo y se maldijo a si misma por no usar magia. Tal vez la razón sea que la última vez que lo había hecho fue esa noche, cuando desapareció de ese bar mágico en Nueva York después de perderlo todo.

Suspiró hondo y se detuvo por unos segundos al sentir un dolor que ya debería estar enterrado y olvidado.

Tal vez era el día.

Quizás es que esa noche se cumple un año… trescientos sesenta y cinco días de la muerte de un sueño, de una opción de vida.

Todavía recuerda cada instante de esa noche, como deseaba explicarse, contarle que nunca lo había engañado, esperando, soñando, que él podría olvidar lo ocurrido, perdonar todas sus fallas y que él la escogiera de nuevo… en cambio fue torturada rememorando uno a uno cada una de sus decisiones, cada parte de esa historia. Había actuado con la mayor de las inocencias al creer que había algún tipo de vuelta atrás para ello y que podrían volver a estar juntos.

Ahora ya entendió que no iba a ser así.

Pero no se arrepiente de haberlo intentado porque con eso los ayudo a ambos.

A él a descubrir que no todo lo que creía es cierto y a ambos a comprender que no fue su culpa la pérdida de su bebé.

Al relatar toda su historia entendió que esa parte de la historia no podían achacarla a su responsabilidad… lo demás sí, pero eso no y todavía agradece a la vida el peso que fue liberado de sus hombros después de aceptar eso.

Negó con la cabeza al entender que la única razón que evitaba salir del frio de esa noche eran los recuerdos, y como de alguna forma esa noche iba a estar llena de esos por ser el día que era, y porque había pasado horas rememorando cada momento entre ellos, los buenos y los malos, retrocediendo de alguna forma todo lo que había avanzado, optó por el calor en vez de la posibilidad de olvidar y superar que en ese momento estaba vetado. Caminó hasta el callejón más cercano y apartando el abrigo, subió su vestido para tomar su varita en las manos y aparecer frente al lugar de destino.

Llegó al sitio unos segundos después y agradeció al cielo no estar tan tarde como veces anteriores además de poder refugiarse en el calor.

- _Tu es en retard_ (Llegas tarde) - dijo el portero serio aunque al observarlo entendió que se estaba divirtiendo por ese hecho, ya que no era la primera vez que ocurría.

Ella asintió mordiéndose el labio - _Je sais… il me va tuer_ (Lo sé… va a matarme) - respondió sonriendo, se quitó el abrigo para entregárselo y salir corriendo.

- _¡Mon Dieu Hermione!_ (¡Por Dios Hermione!) - le gritaron y ella asintió avergonzadamente.

- _Je sais… je sais... Je vous promets que ça ne s'arrivera pas__._ (Lo sé… lo sé… te prometo que no volverá a pasar) – dijo mirando a Adam con la expresión más inocente que podía fingir y se mordió el labio inferior cuando él entornó los ojos.

-No me engañes Hermione - gruñó y ella sonrió, aceptando que no podía hacerlo – me estas mirando con la misma expresión que cuando eras pequeña y robabas flores del jardín de mi madre para venderlas y comprar dulces… por cierto creo que todavía no te ha perdonado por destruir su rosal premiado – ella se sonrojó avergonzada ya que no podía defenderse y asintió derrotada. Ambos eran de _Varteg Hill_. Habían sido vecinos por años antes de ella irse a Howgarts y lo había encontrado el primer mes de estar en Paris cuando trabajaba de mesera en un restaurante.

Adam había sido su pequeña salvación, la arrastró fuera de ese sitio deprimente y la llevó a la que había sido su casa en los últimos meses.

El sitio se llamaba _train bleu_ y su decoración aparentaba la época de decadencia de los treinta - cuarenta en esa ciudad. Todo era rojo, negro y blanco. Ella había empezado como anfitriona, cantinera y ahora, gracias a Adam y la insistencia de Rosie, su esposa, cantaba un par de canciones con un piano de cola que habían adquirido cuatro meses atrás.

Hermione sonrió y tomó su mejilla como si fuera un niño pequeño - Pero mañana es navidad, así que si se lo pides a San Nicolás tal vez llegue a tiempo la próxima vez.

Adam gruñó un segundo y después sonrió divertido, lo cual causo que salieran pequeñas arrugas por sus ojos y brillara más intensamente el celeste que los rodeaba. Era un hombre bastante atractivo, de cabello negro, alto, ya llegando a los 30 años y un buen partido sino fuera casado y a ella le interesada el sexo opuesto… lo cual no era el caso, no importa la insistencia de varios pretendientes y de la propia Rosie.

-No creo que ni así me haga el milagro - peleó y ella lo observó por unos segundos volviendo a la realidad ya que se había ido en sus pensamientos. Adam acarició su mejilla como si entendiera lo que había sucedido, tal vez lo hacía, y ella negó con la cabeza sonriendo para que entendiera que estaba bien.

Los primeros meses fueron los más difíciles, a veces caía en el estado en que se encontraba antes de ir esa noche a Nueva York, sobre todo cuando no estaba en el bar u ocupada, volvía a hundirse en el torbellino emocional donde recordaba cada evento y lo añoraba como si fuera la primera vez.

Pero poco a poco… todo fue cambiando, sobre todo por el amigo que tenía en frente y su esposa, además de la ciudad y su puente. Ahora era casi normal de nuevo, y sabía que estaba lista para terminar de superar todo… por eso había decidido lo que decidió.

Cerró los ojos concentrándose en lo que tenía que hacer ahora y con sus manos acomodó su cabello a la vez que movía su vestido rojo de hilos que bailaba cuando uno caminaba.

Rosie lo había escogido la última vez que salieron de compras y a ella también le había encantado, así no fuera completamente su estilo, pero seguía con el ambiente del local y con las canciones que había escogido para cantar esa noche.

-Por lo menos te ves hermosa - ella lo observó con fingida indignación y él levantó las manos en signo de rendición - está bien… mucho más hermosa que el día anterior.

Arrugó la nariz y se volteó hacia el escenario. No era como si se sintiera hermosa o que necesitara que alguien se lo reafirmara, así que esos comentarios no le importaban. Lo que si agradecía era que hubiese recuperado un poco su peso ya que se estaba alimentando mucho mejor y su cabello estuviese mucho más largo, por la mitad de su espalda, sus rulos no habían desaparecido completamente, aunque ahora parecía como una honda, tal vez por la forma en como lo cortaron en el hospital o un efecto del uso prolongado del hechizo de Ginny.

Lo único bueno era que ya se había aprendido a manejarlo sin magia.

Se quedó escondida del escenario mientras la presentaban, como hacia todos los días y cerró los ojos suspirando.

Cantar en público no era algo muy bueno para el acto de desaparición que ella había realizado tanto tiempo atrás, pero eso, como su puente, la relajaba.

La hacían tener un poco de paz y menos ausencia. Como si estuviese completa en esos dos sitios.

-Con ustedes esta noche Jane Petit – (1.) terminó la muchacha y ella salió suspirando mientras empezaba la tonada de _ne me quitte pas _para colocarse en el centro del escenario.

_No me dejes__..._

_Debemos olvidar todo  
Lo que podamos olvidar  
Todo lo que hicimos  
Hasta ahora  
Olvidemos el costo  
Del aliento que gastamos  
Diciendo palabras  
Que no queríamos  
Y el tiempo que perdimos  
Horas que debemos destruir  
Nunca sabemos por qué  
Todo debe morir  
En el corazón de la alegría  
No me dejes…_

Ella sonrió tristemente y cerró los ojos mientras seguía con la tonada. Le gustaba más cantar en francés que en ingles… significaba menos, o tal vez más, pero era algo que solo ella conocía.

_Te traeré de vuelta  
Perlas de lluvia  
Desde un dominio distante  
Donde la lluvia nunca cayó  
Y aunque me hago vieja  
Seguiré minando en la tierra  
Hasta cubrirte  
En rayos de sol y oro  
Te construiré un reino  
Donde el amor lo es todo  
Donde el amor es el rey  
Y tú eres el mío  
No me dejes…_

Levantó la mirada un momento y se tensó al sentir como si él estuviese allí. Negó con la cabeza ignorando ese presentimiento porque no era cierto.

Draco Malfoy no la estaba buscando ni iría a ese sitio por ella ni mucho menos estaba esa noche entre el público... solo es un anhelo por la tonada porque era como si se la cantara a él… era el día que venía a perseguirla.

_No me dejes  
Inventaré por ti  
Palabras  
Y su significado  
que sólo tú conocerás  
Sólo tú sabrás  
Historias de amantes  
Quienes se apartaron y  
Se enamoraron nuevamente  
Porque sus corazones  
Permanecieron juntos  
Hay una historia también  
Que te puedo confiar  
De ese rey que murió  
Porque no te conoció  
No me dejes…_

_Y a menudo es cierto  
Aquellas llamas  
Vuelven a derramarse  
De volcanes antiguos  
Pensamos que éramos  
Demasiado viejos  
Cuando todo es dicho y hecho  
Campos quemados de la derrota  
Pudieron darnos más trigo  
Que un fino sol de Abril  
Y cuando la tarde es noche  
Con fuego en el cielo  
El negro y el rojo,  
¿no están unidos en el cielo?  
No me dejes…_

Sintió que se le partía la voz y cerró los ojos, no podía llorar.

_No me dejes  
No lloraré más  
No hablaré más  
Me ocultaré  
De algún modo  
Y te veré sonreír  
Y te veré bailar  
Te oiré cantar  
Oír tu risa  
Déjame ser para ti  
la sombra de tu sombra  
La sombra de tu mano  
El perro a tus órdenes  
No me dejes  
No me dejes  
... no me dejes_

Terminó la tonada y como estúpida sintió que una lagrima corría por su mejilla.

Con los ojos cerrados recordó como también esos primeros meses tenía una fantasía recurrente de que él la buscaba. Incluso pesadillas donde despertaba desorientada y desesperada ya que lo escuchaba claramente gritarle que volviera a su lado. Hubo una que la dejo temblando por horas, lo había visto, claramente, acostado en su cama, con algo en sus manos, parecido a la pashima que una vez le había regalado y que ella había extraviado, en otra oportunidad estaba bebiendo y amargado repitiéndole una y otra vez lo mismo... _que volviera a él_.

Gracias a Dios que tiene meses sin volver a soñar algo así.

Y esperaba que ese amor que vino a atormentarla desapareciera algún día como lo había hecho su sueño.

Odiaba ese día… ese aniversario, y la canción que había elegido cantar era demasiado dolorosa, le recordaba demasiado a ellos para evitar caer en el remolino que se habían convertido sus sentimientos.

Cantó varias canciones más, tratando de sonreír al público que estaba esa noche, pero era imposible, es como si esa noche solo le perteneciera a él y la estuviese escuchando.

_Ilógico__…_

Bajó del escenario y la recibieron los brazos de Adam que la acobijaban como si fuera un hermano. De verdad se sentía como si lo fuera,

-¿Cuándo me vas a hacer un hombre honorable? - preguntó coquetamente y ella rió como sabía que era su intensión. A veces su liberación se volteaba, como sucedió esa noche, en vez de darle tranquilidad le hacía recordar uno a uno cada momento entre ellos y le hacía anhelarlo de nuevo.

Abrazó fuertemente a Adam mientras sonreía y después le golpeó juguetonamente en un brazo soltándose del abrazo - _E__ pense que votre femme fait le travail il ya dix ans…_ (Creo que tu esposa ya hizo ese trabajo diez años atrás…)

-Es cierto Adam- interrumpió Thomas acercándose a ellos. Hermione lo miró sonriendo y negó con la cabeza, era un escoses que había llegado a ese sitio un mes atrás, un pelirrojo de ojos verdes, que podría hacerle recordar a Ronald si no fuera porque era un hombre sumamente atractivo y tan juguetón y bromista que se encontraba comparándolo con George y… Fred, a veces le hacía sentir nostalgia – ya ese trabajo está hecho… en cambio yo estoy completamente dispuesto a servir de candidato… - completó con una pequeña ovación hacia ella y acarició su mejilla suavemente causando que lo mirara asombrada – estoy loco por ti… ya lo sabes – ella negó con la cabeza perpleja. Iba a contestarle donde podía meterse sus deseos cuando escuchó una especie de grito ahogado de la audiencia y volteó hacia la gente.

Entrecerró los ojos aunque no pudo detallar a nadie ya que el sitio estaba oscuro porque había empezado a cantar la otra muchacha y sonrió al ver a Rosie acercarse a ellos y a Thomas alejarse a tomar un pedido. Era asombroso que ella fuera la esposa de Adam. Tenía prácticamente treinta centímetros menos que él y su cabello era de un rubio casi platinado, a Hermione le causaba risa como Adam cuando Rosie no lo escuchaba la llamaba pequeña hada… aunque diminuta sería el adjetivo correcto.

-_Q__ue fait mon mari pour vous?_ (¿Qué está haciendo mi esposo contigo?) - preguntó fingiendo indignación y Hermione la observó horrorizada.

-Él es un hombre honorable - replicó Hermione sonriendo – eso es todo lo que diré...

Rosie sonrió y le guiñó un ojo mientras se apartaban para dejar entrar a la otra cantante - Solo Adam se le ocurre estas uniones de concertistas...

Hermione le sonrió a la otra chica y salió con el brazo entrelazado de Rosie mientras Adam iba a resolver una situación con el cantinero.

-¿Cómo te preparas para mañana? - preguntó apretando con más fuerza su brazo y Hermione sintió que palidecía mientras caminaba más lentamente. Rosie sonrió como si la entendiera y lo más seguro es que lo hacía, ella se había vuelto una muy buena amiga en ese tiempo, además que sabía varias cosas de lo que le ocurrió, no todo, pero si lo principal.

Ella asintió indicando que estaba bien y se dejó llevar a la mesa. Había estado completamente apartada del mundo desde hace un año atrás, ni sus padres, ni sus amigos, ni un periódico mágico, ni nada que la uniera a ese mundo. Fue un acto completamente egoísta, lo sabía, pero en ese momento le pareció lo indicado.

Necesitaba tiempo para recapitular y superar todo, para volver a ser ella misma, y en su casa no iba a poder lograrlo, ya lo había demostrado en los seis meses anteriores a esa ida a Nueva York, estaba perdida, desesperada y no quería volver a estar así; por lo que decidió huir,necesitaba superar eso sola, en su casa se sentía protegida pero todo le recordaba a esa noche y era como si no tuviese vida.

Además, después fue en busca de él y no podía devolverse a ese sitio a seguir sufriendo. Draco no la iba a buscar y ella tenía que aprender a vivir con esa idea. Tenía que aprender a ser ella misma, la mujer que era antes de toda esa avalancha, fuerte e independiente.

Por lo que llamó a sus padres, le pidió que cuidaran su casa y que les dieran tiempo para pensar y aprovechaba a los padres de Adam que vivían todavía cerca de los suyos para que les dijeran si sus ellos estaban bien, a salvo.

La primera vez que le pidió a Adam el favor de verificar sobre sus padres la había mirada extrañado pero no preguntó nada, lo cual ella agradeció, y al final de esa semana le llegó con la noticia que estaba todo bien, lo cual se había convertido en un constante, cada semana le llegaba con noticias sobre ellos.

Sabía que estaban bien, seguían trabajando normal y que supuestamente habían alquilado su casa a un hombre, ya que a veces lo veían caminar por las ventanas y encender las luces. Esa última información le extraño un poco pero luego la agradeció, le preocupaba que su casa estuviera completamente sola, aunque ahora que iba a regresar por unos días sabría a ciencia cierta quien está allí y por cuanto tiempo era el contrato.

Observó a Rosie y sonrió con los labios un poco temblorosos. En ese tiempo había comprendido también otra cosa. Siempre lo iba a amar, pero Draco pertenecería a la serie de amores imposibles, de esos que había escuchado que iban a estar allí dentro del sujeto porque eran irrealizados; pero se volvería a enamorar, cultivaría otro tipo de sentimiento con otro tipo de sujeto y sería feliz o lo más parecido a eso, aunque en ese punto todavía no haya querido ahondar. En los últimos tres meses había salido con dos sujetos, por insistencia de Rosie y de ella misma, ya que no podía seguir en ese letargo emocional, pero aunque los hombres insistían ella todavía no estaba lista.

Algún día lo estaría…eso también lo había aprendido en ese tiempo.

Lo que si era cierto es que ya era hora de volver a su casa, ver a sus padres y a sus amigos los cuales no había tenido ningún tipo de contacto; recuperar su vida y dejar de esconderse, ya había sido suficiente.

-Ya tengo todo listo - respondió mientras se sentaba en la mesa que la había guiado, aparte de todo el público, en uno de los rincones del local, donde generalmente se sentaban los miembros del personal y los dueños, ya que al frente había un pasillo que guiaba al depósito y daba privacidad - el tren sale en la madrugada - murmuró aunque estaba pensando en aparecerse en la casa de su madre. Vivir de nuevo significaba utilizar de nuevo magia, no podía seguir postergándolo más, además… ya la había usado ese día.

-Te vamos a extrañar Hermione… Adam está desesperando pensando en tu remplazo – dijo Rosie con los ojos húmedos.

Ella rió y negó con la cabeza - Creo que solo iré unas pocas semanas, dile que no regale mi puesto.

Rosie sonrió y tomó su mano fuertemente – Pero es que se siente como si fuera más tiempo, como si te fueras a ir para siempre.

Hermione frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza - Eso es porque me has tenido muchos meses molestándote…

Rosie sonrió y le guiñó un ojo – No creo que nunca seas una molestia… ¿Quieres beber…? lo olvidaba - rodó los ojos al recordar que ella nunca bebía.

-Quiero una copa de vino blanco - murmuró Hermione sorprendiéndolas a ambas por la petición.

-Es decir que hoy celebramos – dijo emocionada pidiéndole a un camarero su orden - ¿a que se debe la ocasión? - preguntó pero antes que pudiera contestar la observó frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Hermione divertida.

-Adam me está llamando… ya vuelvo.

Hermione asintió y sonrió a Cathy que le dejaba la copa de vino - _Merci _- murmuró mientras veía al vacío.

¿Qué era lo que estaba celebrando?

¿La vuelta a la vida tal vez…?

Observó la ventana, la nieve, y entendió el porqué de la copa de vino.

Hace un año de Draco Malfoy…

Cerró los ojos mientras se llevaba la copa temblorosa a sus labios. Probó el sabor dulce y seco del licor y en ese momento hubiese deseado haber pedido algo más fuerte.

Miró de nuevo la calle y sonrió al ver caminar una pareja abrazada para escapar del frio.

-Espero que seas feliz - murmuró en voz baja subiendo su copa como si de verdad estuviese brindando - feliz aniversario Draco - susurró y cerró los ojos para evitar que se le escaparan nuevas lagrimas que no podían ser justificadas por letras de canciones tristes o la intensidad de una melodía.

Primer aniversario de la muerte de una esperanza.

Apretó los ojos aún cerrados preguntándose si cada año que pasara iba a recordarlo con igual intensidad, si el dolor en su pecho, en su estómago desaparecería algún día.

_Oh Dios esperaba que si_…

Abrió los ojos y quedó paralizada, por unos segundos dejó de respirar mientras observaba a su visión personal sentado frente a ella.

Sintió como su pecho se contraía y las lágrimas se agolparon en sus pupilas al llenarse el ambiente de electricidad, como pasaba cuando él estaba cerca.

Tomó otro sorbo de su trago maravillándose con lo que veía. Era él, su mismo cabello rubio desordenado, sus ojos grises, aunque no la miraban con la rabia y el odio con la que lo despidió sino anhelo y… un sentimiento que ella quería que él siguiera sintiendo por ella; vestía una túnica negra medio abierta y se notaba una camisa azul rey debajo de todo, ese color siempre le había favorecido, hacia resaltar la palidez de su piel y sus ojos se notaban de un gris más profundo.

_Si tan solo_…

Cerró los ojos por un segundo bloqueando ese pensamiento que quería escaparse desde lo más hondo de su ser. Su imaginación le estaba jugando una tan mala pasada que lo observaba vívidamente, como si estuviera allí, un poco más delgado de lo que recordaba y en ese momento frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Como cada vez que hacía cuando empezaba a molestarse por algo.

Inconscientemente movió su mano libre y la colocó unos centímetros a la de él que estaba apoyada en la mesa pero en el último momento se detuvo.

No quería tocarlo y que desapareciera.

Todavía no…

Subió su mirada y sonrió ligeramente aunque sus labios todavía temblaban. Ni la mano de ella ni la de él se movían, lo cual era obvio porque la de él era una visión, pero el hecho es que todavía seguían a centímetros de distancia y ella se mordió un labio al ver como él la observaba tan intensamente como antes.

_D__emonios_, le emocionaba y atormentaba a igual medida tener tan buena memoria.

Respiró hondo entendiendo que debía despertar y trató de mover un dedo otro centímetro para terminar todo pero… era tan difícil hacerlo. Lo observó fijamente y se encogió de hombros en forma de disculpa - A la final si tenía la mente privilegiada de la que tanto pregonaba… todavía te recuerda tan nítidamente como un año atrás.

Él sonrió de medio lado y sus ojos brillaron de una forma distinta a la que había visto antes. Eso hizo tensarla un poco - Eso es porque no soy un recuerdo - murmuró mirándola fijamente y terminó de separar los dos centímetros restantes rozando sus dedos.

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

Disculpen la tardanza, sé que me pase por unos cuantos días, espero el próximo publicarlo a tiempo ya que será el final de esta historia. No lo había anunciado porque no sabía bien cuantos cap faltaban ya que al principio pensaba que este iba a ser el final pero obviamente no pudo ser.

Así que falta el capítulo final y el epilogo para culminar esta historia.

Gracias a Gine y a la twiching palms jejeje de quién he heredado unas cuantas mañas.

Betza

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	29. Commencement

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J K ROWLING, solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola :D, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

* * *

_Día__ antes de Navidad. Paris Muggle. Actualidad._

Hermione palideció y sintió como su boca se secaba a la vez que empezó a temblar de los pies a la cabeza.

Su corazón latió como nunca, como si hubiese estado dormido por mucho tiempo… _trescientos sesenta y cinco días para ser exacto_ - murmuró su interior mientras lo observaba fijamente.

¿_Era cierto_? Ella tocó sus dedos para ver si se borraban pero no lo hicieron. Él seguía allí.

_¿__Cómo…?_ Se preguntaba una y otra vez. La última vez que estuvieron juntos él le dejo claro de todas las formas posibles que no había más oportunidades para ambos, siendo el beso no correspondido la última prueba de todas.

¿Entonces qué hace allí? ¿Quería torturarla un poco más? ¿No tuvo suficiente con todo lo que le hizo esa noche y los meses posteriores?

¿Necesitaba verla sufrir aún más? ¿Por eso estaba en ese sitio un año después? Como un espíritu de la navidad pasada que busca enseñarle lo que fue y nunca volverá a ser…

Había aceptado vivir sin él, entendido que fue su culpa que todo se arruinara e incluso que en verdad lo había inventado. Que no era tan perfectamente imperfecto como creía y que el amor que sentía por él desaparecería como se borraban las huellas en la arena del desierto con el viento… no iba a ser igual, tal vez quedada un poco más hundida y perdida por otros mundos, pero sería como si no hubiese existido.

Arrancándolo de su ser…

¿Por qué entonces volvió para recordarle que no podía seguir engañándose?

Soltó su agarre rápidamente, como si estuviera poseída, y se levantó para salir corriendo de allí.

Había dado dos pasos cuando Draco la tomó con un brazo evitando que se alejara y la arrastró por el pasillo hasta llegar a la parte oculta del bar, frente al depósito. Ella empezó a luchar para zafarse, pero él y su propio cuerpo evitaban que huyera, ya que al estar tan cerca de alguien que no esperaba volver a ver en su vida reaccionaba para no evitarlo, además… él la tomaba fuertemente y en su agarre se sentía como si temblara, como si estuviese a punto de perder el control, lo cual era en verdad imposible y le hacía confundirse aún más.

Al llegar a la parte más oculta la empujó contra una pared y con su cuerpo apoyó para que quedara inmovilizada entre la pared y él. Sentía como respiraba aceleradamente, y su pecho rozaba el suyo propio, haciendo que se estremeciera. Ella cerró los ojos para conseguir algún tipo de control mientras tenía fuertemente tomada la pared hasta hacerse daño y el rubio tenía su cabeza en el cuello, respirando como si nunca lo hubiese hecho antes, mientras apretaba sus caderas fuertemente con sus manos.

-¿Qué…? – preguntó confundida. Abrió los ojos y él lentamente levantó su cabeza hasta que ambos se observaron fijamente. La miraba con deseo y ferocidad, haciendo que ella temblara por recordar todo lo que había pasado un años atrás, cuando la había observado con una expresión similar – No… - rogó casi desesperada mientras negaba con la cabeza – no puedo… no puedo sufrir más Draco, así creas que no haya tenido suficiente o me odies tanto que pienses que te tienes que vengar más… no puedo… lo que sucedió hace un año fue suficiente… ten piedad…

Él subió una mano y con dos dedos le tapó la boca para que dejara de hablar. Hermione lo observó fijamente y sintió como sus ojos se humedecían. Draco se apartó dos pasos liberándola y ella caminó alejándose de la pared. No podía dejar de mirarlo, Dios santo como se había engañado en ese año.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que no era nada como la arena del desierto; sino más bien como una idiota mosca, que sabía que ir hacia la luz la mataría pero no podía evitar hacerlo… y frente a ella estaba la luz…

Negando con la cabeza optó por la supervivencia esa vez y ordenó a sus piernas alejarse, irse lejos de la luz y evitar quemarse. Pero antes de apartarse tres pasos lejos de él, sintió como la atrapaba por la cintura volteándola y lo miró consternada. Dos segundos después él bajó la cabeza y tomó sus labios ferozmente causando que ella gritara de la impresión. Apretó su cintura fuertemente a la vez que la pegaba a su cuerpo y se doblaba para besarla con intensidad. Ella dobló la espalda por su empuje hasta quedar a centímetros del suelo, y sabía que si no se caía era porque la tenía completamente tomada, aunque sentía que se iba a romper su columna vertebral.

Él la besaba como ella siempre recordaba. Era asombroso. Sus labios se movían con la misma maestría y hambre que conoció y su sabor era igual aunque estaba acompañado con una mezcla de alcohol parecido al whisky de fuego. Draco le abrió su boca salvajemente e introdujo su lengua sin ningún miramiento y Hermione gimió asombrada mientras lo dejaba ser aunque estaba tan conmocionada y asombrada que le era imposible responder el beso o reaccionar de forma alguna.

Pero tenerlo allí, cerca de ella, tomándola, parecía como… si viviera de nuevo. Su corazón latía fuertemente y sentía que existía, que su cuerpo estaba todo revolucionado de nuevo. Aunque no era solo eso, sino que él trataba de posesionarse de toda ella, eso siempre sucedía en cada roce, era algo tan normal con lo que había aprendido a vivir en el tiempo que estuvieron juntos; pero en ese momento, después de tanto tiempo sin tener ningún tipo de contacto con el rubio, entendió hasta qué grado Draco se apoderaba de todo su ser cuando la tocaba. Como la volvía suya con solo un beso sin dejarla pensar o conciliar una idea con la siguiente.

Unos segundos después la soltó enderezándola de nuevo, tan rápidamente como la tomó la dejo libre y ella quedó con la misma expresión consternada de antes, pudiendo pensar después de que la dejara libre aunque solo uno retumbaba en su interior.

¿Por qué la besaba?

Draco la volvió a tomar contra la cintura y la empujó hacía la pared sin ningún tipo de resistencia por su parte, ella solo seguía asombrada por lo que estaba sucediendo - ¿Por qué Hermione? – Preguntó tomando su cabeza entre las manos, rozando su cuello con movimientos circulares a la vez que la observaba con esa mirada que tenía antes… esa que casi siempre la hipnotizaba - ¿Por qué? – repitió, bajando de nuevo a su cuello y acariciándolo haciendo que ella cerrara los ojos y casi se rindiera al sentir el roce de sus labios y respiración en ese punto.

Apretó los ojos y sus manos le picaban clamándole tocarlo, exigían sentirlo como hacían antes. Maldita sea, quería odiarlo, en ese momento más que nunca, ya que al sentirlo allí, rodeada con su calor, percibiendo su excitación latente contra su abdomen, sus labios y lengua en el cuello entendió hasta qué punto se había engañado, cuanto se había repetido que había otro hombre para ella y la verdad… era muy distinta. Su cuerpo irracionalmente solo respondía a él como si la hubiese adquirido años atrás y lo necesitara. Tanto que hasta sus deseos de huir se habían esfumado, así fuera que con ese roce se estuviera sentenciando a algo peor que la muerte, a experimentar de nuevo lo que sucedió el año anterior.

-¿Hermione? – ella escuchó la voz de Adam y como si estuviese saliendo de una ensoñación abrió los ojos y se tensó de nuevo.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?.

Observó a Adam quien la miraba entre asustado y preocupado. Parecía como si fuera a atacar a Draco por como la tenía tomada, lo cual es comprensible; era como si la tuviera atrapada, y en parte era cierto. Su expresión, ojos brillosos y la forma en como temblaba hacia ver que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que estaba sucediendo.

Adam se acercó otro paso hacia ellos, y ella se imaginaba que estaba decidiendo entre matar a Draco él mismo o llamar a seguridad para que lo hicieran ellos. Ella se tensó de nuevo, retrotrayéndose y tratando que él se apartara, que la alejara de su dominio ya que no había justificación para que quisiera tocarla, no después de todo lo que ocurrió. En ese momento Draco observó a su amigo con una mezcla de rabia y reproche, como si quisiera matarlo, pero en vez de hacerlo se apartó dos pasos. Los suficientes para seguir cerca de ella pero también para hacer ver que no la tenía atrapada… por lo menos no físicamente. Aún con esa distancia ella pudo respirar de nuevo y aclarar el estado de letargo en el que la había llevado.

-_Peux je t'aide? Je vais appeler á la securité immédiatement…_ (¿Necesitas ayuda? Llamare a seguridad inmediatamente…) - ¿Te ha hecho daño? – exigió saber.

Hermione negó con la cabeza observando a Draco quien miraba la escena con una expresión inescrutable que ella había aprendido a conocer bien - _Je vais bien… il est un… ami, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous pouvez nous laisser seules_? (Estoy bien… él es un… amigo, no te preocupes. ¿Podrías dejarnos solos?) – dijo con voz un poco compungida.

-_Vous ÊteS sÛr?_ (¿Estas segura?)

Hermione asintió, si de algo estaba segura era de eso – _Il ne me ferait mal._.. (Él nunca me haría daño) – físicamente al menos no lo haría, de la otra forma ya ha comprobado que es capaz de hacerlo… eficientemente.

Adam frunció el ceño y los miró a ambos por unos segundos - _C'est lui ? C'est vrai?_ (¿Es él verdad?)

-_Qui_… - murmuró ella observándolo – te presento a Draco Malfoy – dijo ya para que Draco entendiera y él entornó los ojos al mirar a Adam.

Adam frunció el ceño evaluándolo y unos minutos después asintió apartándose un poco – Imagino que te vas a casa pronto… suerte en tu viaje y espero que regreses.

Ella asintió – Lo haré – sonrió sinceramente – quiero ver fotos del pequeño Tommy recibiendo los regalos.

Adam sonrió ampliamente y se acercó un paso, aunque era como si fuera un triángulo y ninguno pudiera moverse - Le encantara tu trineo - Ella asintió y sonrió ligeramente aunque todavía temblaba. Abrazó a Adam cordialmente y salió caminando hasta llegar a Rosie, sabiendo que Draco la seguía de cerca en cada momento así no se lo hubiese pedido.

Rosie observó a Draco y la miró curiosa pero ella no se sentía preparada para contestar preguntas. Susurró un después te cuento en francés, buscó su abrigo y salió del bar cerrando los ojos al sentir el frio que golpeaba sus mejillas. Se abrazó más fuerte y sintió como él se colocaba a su lado, como un animal depredador que no iba a abandonar nunca su presa.

Acechándola…

Se mordió el labio sin observarlo y frunció el ceño - Hace tres años hubieses matado a Adam o en su defecto hubiese tenido que atacarte para que no lo hicieras – murmuró en voz baja pero sabiendo que él la escuchaba.

-No cometo el mismo error dos veces - contestó tranquilamente y ella lo observó recelosamente. ¿De qué estaba hablando?. Draco se pasó la mano por el cabello, respirando hondo y la miró fijamente - Vayámonos de aquí… necesitamos hablar.

Ella asintió aunque no entendía bien de qué tenían que hablar, pensaba que todo había quedado dicho en esa última reunión y no quería sufrir más… tal vez no podría soportarlo, solo Dios sabe que casi llego al límite un año atrás. Empezó a caminar aunque sin dirección fija.

-Hermione… - se volteó y sintió como todo su cuerpo se exaltaba por la forma en como pronuncio su nombre, como si fuera lo más perfecto - entremos a ese callejón - exigió señalando el sitio donde podrían aparecerse sin problemas pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-Hoy no quiero participar en ningún juego… - murmuró mirándolo con dolor y se asombró un poco de ver un sentimiento parecido por su mirada.

Draco se acercó los dos pasos que los separaban y colocó su mano en la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo - No hay juegos… solo el cumplimiento de una promesa.

Ella frunció el ceño observándolo casi completamente erguida ya que era demasiado alto y se sorprendió de seguir en su embrujo. Su pecho respiraba más aceleradamente y su cuerpo se rebelaba pegándose a él como si tuviese derecho y no le estuviese ordenando que hiciera exactamente lo contrario.

Se apartó un paso reaccionando y apartándose de su agarre. De nuevo se preguntó ¿qué estaba haciendo?, no podía sufrir más, y lo que él sentía le quedó muy claro la última vez que lo vio. Bajó la mano instintivamente para buscar su varita e irse de allí, debía alejarse, ya no quería sentir su venganza, no se la merecía, y no era justo tampoco, no importa lo que él piense sobre eso.

Miró hacía el suelo y trató de agarrar la varita de su muslo, pero como si él lo hubiese presentido la tomó del brazo y atrajo a su cuerpo hasta que ella lo observó asombrada a centímetros de su boca – Ni lo sueñes – murmuró arrastrándola al callejón - no pasé un maldito año buscándote para que cuando por fin te encuentre escapes de nuevo… - gruñó a la vez que seguía guiándola y ella sintió que su corazón iba a explotar por un segundo sin entender bien esa afirmación, antes que percibiera un revoltijo en su estómago y supiera que se la había llevado lejos.

Aparecieron en una habitación y solo le tomó cinco segundos entender dónde la había llevado - ¿Por qué? – preguntó con dolor al entender que había caído de nuevo en su estúpido juego, imbécil de ella que no optó por la supervivencia. Observó la cama de doseles de encajes blancos y la ventana que enfocaba la Torre Eiffel. Esa habitación la habían compartido años atrás, cuando todo era perfecto.

Cerró los ojos al entender que lo que pensó al principio era cierto, él era un maldito fantasma que le enseñaba todo lo que nunca más seria.

-¿Por qué? - pregunto él estupefacto y respiró hondo - yo debería preguntarte eso…

Ella lo observó confundida y negó con la cabeza - ¿Qué es lo que quieres Draco? - no lo entendía, qué hacia allí, qué le estaba haciendo y por qué quería seguir atormentándola.

-A ti - dijo completamente seguro y quedó paralizada, incluso jura que su corazón dejó de latir por unos segundos. Dio unos pasos hacia ella hasta estar completamente juntos, sus respiraciones se confundían y ambos estaban igualmente acelerados.

Draco rozó sus labios con los suyos y Hermione cerró los ojos sin poder moverse. Cuando volvió a rozar sus labios volteó la cara - No entiendo - dijo aún más confundida al ver que quería besarla de nuevo y luchando para no dejarse envolver de nuevo - tú me odias - murmuró cabizbaja - y esto es lo peor que podrías hacerme - dijo con fiereza mientras levantaba la mirada y lo observaba con rabia.

Él frunció el ceño confundido - ¿De qué hablas?

-¡De ti! - explotó endemoniadamente, alejándose unos pasos y emitiendo por fin los pensamientos que tenían un año guardados - me condenas a este… infierno solo por no actuar como debería, ¡por equivocarme! Me torturaste tanto esa noche recordando cada mínimo detalle de nuestra vida, como si fuera una autopsia de una muerte segura y lo peor es que ¡yo no lo sabía! - dijo desesperada caminando de un lado a otro y agitando los brazos atormentada. Después se detuvo y lo observó sintiendo los rastros de dolor que quedaron en su ser desde ese día - al principio pensé… soñé… creí… pero no fue así - lo observó con lágrimas en los ojos y se los limpió con rabia antes que cayeran en su mejilla, no quería llorar más - siempre supiste que todo lo que hiciera era insuficiente… nunca me ibas a perdonar, así te haya demostrado que no maté a nuestro hijo igual te daba asco… me odias y ahora vienes acá, cuando por fin estoy empezando a vivir, a superar este maldito martirio en el que me metí por enamorarme como una estúpida de ti y pretendes… - respiró hondo ya que estaba hablando tan rápido que se ahogaba. Él estaba serio, sin moverse y la miraba intensamente como si estuviese comiéndose hasta la última palabra que pronunciaba. Ella negó con la cabeza - pretendes seguir lastimándome… - dijo más calmada aunque con un dolor en su pecho que crecía cada vez más – herirme y seguir la tortura que empezaste esa noche o tal vez desde hace más tiempo atrás… y ¿qué querrías ganar con eso? Seguir vengándote… ¿no te parece suficiente todo lo que me has hecho? ¿Cuándo será suficiente Draco? – Sintió que una lágrima corría por su mejilla pero esa vez no la detuvo - ¿cuál es el castigo que deseas?... ¿qué muera?... quieres que muera de dolor… ¿será eso suficiente para ti?

Él se tensó por unos segundos y abrió los ojos un poco, como si lo hubiese herido por esas palabras - ¡Maldita sea! - gruñó caminando por la habitación y la miró completamente furioso.

Hermione involuntariamente dio un paso hacia él porque su instinto, su cuerpo, era más fuerte que ella y quería consolarlo, pero Draco levantó una mano y negó con la cabeza concentrado. Furioso.

-¡Aléjate! - grito en tono fuerte y ella tembló por la amenaza apartándose un paso - no entiendes que cuando te tengo cerca no me controlo y lo que hay que decirse es importante.

Ella se apartó y caminó hacia la pared más cercana apoyándose y agradeciendo el frio del cemento a la vez que se sentía completamente agotada.

-Nunca entenderé como funciona tu condenado cerebro - refunfuñó Draco molesto - ¿de verdad piensas que estoy aquí para torturarte? ¿Agredirte? ¿Matarte? ¡Joder Hermione! Sabes que no sería capaz de nada de eso que me acusas, porque soy un maldito idiota, no… - dijo parándose y mirándola fijamente - tú me has vuelto un maldito idiota…

Ella se abrazó a sí misma y sus hombros se cayeron derrotado - Lo sé… - susurró terriblemente triste. Sabía a qué se refería cuando decía eso, él una y otra vez le dio nuevas oportunidades, le dijo que la amaba, se entregó completamente y Hermione lo defraudó una y otra vez, arruinando todo hasta llegar a ese punto.

Se había esforzado para matar cada una de las esperanzas que crecían en su pecho, la emoción que le embargó cuando lo vio allí, cuando le dijo que venía por ella, pero igual no importa cuánto luchó contra ellas, habían estado allí, vivas, creyendo que él de verdad la había buscado.

Debió entender que no era posible que eso sucediera…

-No, no sabes nada - gruñó Draco acercándose un paso - no sabes cuánto tuve que luchar conmigo mismo, con cuánto ahínco desee odiarte y me odie a mí mismo por ser débil. Cuánto desee matarte y matarme después para acabar con todo…

A ella se le humedecieron los ojos y tembló visiblemente.

-No sabes cuánto rogué para dejar de ser débil… de amarte Hermione Granger, pero nunca me cure de esa maldita infección que se propago en mi alma, ni cuando te creí una golfa o cuando creí que eras una asesina… mucho menos ahora que sé que nada fue cierto y que uno de los malditos culpables de este enredo fui yo.

Hermione abrió la boca pero no pudo emitir una palabra, se abrazó con más fuerza a su cuerpo y lo observó fijamente.

-Eres la única mujer capaz de hacerme sentir paz y llevarme al infierno por el simple hecho de respirar - dijo él acercándose un paso hacia su cuerpo.

Ella negó con la cabeza y lo empezó a observar borroso ya que aunque quisiera no podía evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran.

-La única que me permitió soñar que existía algo más que arrepentimiento y oscuridad - murmuró mirándola fijamente acercándose a ella cada vez que terminaba una declaración.

-La única que me ha dañado y me hizo querer acabar con todo.

Hermione sintió como una lágrima corría por su mejilla pero no pudo decir nada o moverse para limpiarla.

Llegó frente a ella.

-Eres quien me hace vivir y morir en un mismo momento y te necesito para que esto que se hace llamar vida tenga algún sentido… y yo nunca he necesitado nada.

Él colocó sus manos sobre las de ella, emitiéndole su calidez y la castaña tembló al sentir su roce. Draco se dobló hasta quedar sus ojos en la misma altura y ella lo observó fijamente pestañando varias veces para borrar las lágrimas y verlo claramente

-Sálvame Hermione Granger, como tanto te acusé de querer hacerlo una vez… sálvame… ya que eres la única que puede hacerlo.

Ella tembló más fuerte a la vez que sentía que de su garganta empezaban a salir sollozos. Sintió como él con su nariz rozaba su frente hasta bajar a su oreja y se estremeció al sentir su respiración en ese sitio.

-Perdóname… - susurró Draco en voz baja y ella dejó de respirar al escuchar algo que nunca creyó oír de los labios de un Malfoy… mucho menos de él. Estaba segura que no sabía cómo decir esa palabra, pero no era cierto porque se la había dicho a ella - y ámame Hermione, como lo prometiste un día. No me dejes en el vacío y la nada, en ese que me metiste cuando te fuiste de mi lado…

Ella gimió con voz rota por las lágrimas y se soltó del agarre de sus manos. Tomó su cabeza entre las manos y unió sus labios desesperada.

Él se apretó a su cuerpo y tomó el control del beso un segundo después. Mordió sus labios con hambre y la instó a seguirlo en un fuerte y apasionado encuentro, no respiraban o pensaban, solo se abrazaban con fuerza y se besaban con desesperación como si estuviesen bebiendo agua por primera vez.

Unos minutos después, la falta de aire hizo que rompieran su unión y ella subió la cabeza para lograr respirar mientras él se encerró en su cuello por lo que sentía cosquillas cada vez que él tomaba una bocanada de aire.

Hermione cerró los ojos y lo abrazó fuertemente, sentía su mente embotada y revolucionada al mismo tiempo, no podía unir ambos pensamientos, estaba entre que todo acabo y que él estaba allí para siempre y la parte que le decía que no se dejara engañar, que era mentira, que no podía ser cierto.

Draco levantó la cabeza para mirarla y ella se derrumbó… su mirada… Dios mío tenía tanto tiempo queriendo que él la volviera a ver así, sin odio ni desdén solo… él. Al verlo allí… tan suyo, después de pensar que nunca volvería a abrazarlo o recuperaría la forma en como la observaba en ese momento era más de lo que esperaba, sobre todo ese día, cuando un año atrás término de una forma tan distinta.

Draco la cargó acunándola mientras lloraba y la acostó en la cama, se colocó a su lado y ella se abrazó en su pecho mientras descargaba todo apretando sus manos en puños en su túnica y arruinándola irremediablemente.

Él solo acariciaba su espalda sin decir nada hasta que unos minutos después todo llanto cedió, con la misma rapidez con la que había empezado acabó.

Cerró sus ojos mientras respiraba para calmarse y él los sentó a ambos, se miraron unos minutos sin decir nada, ella acarició su mejilla, sus ojos, su boca, tal vez tratando de verificar que estaba bien, que estaba allí. Tocó su cuello y su pecho sobre la túnica negra que estaba usando ese día.

-Te amo - confesó por primera vez en una posición como la que se encontraban, con la libertad de no dudar de sus sentimientos y poder expresarlos en voz alta, su pecho se expandió al decirlo. Se sentía tan bien hacerlo, la única vez que lo había dicho estaba segura que era el fin de todo… ahora esto se sentía tan distinto.

Él sonrió y se acercó hasta unos pocos centímetros de su cara. Su corazón bombeó fuertemente y cerró los ojos por la intensidad de esa extraña conexión que ambos compartían - Bien - susurró en contra de sus labios rozándolo en cada movimiento de su boca. Ella sonrió y lo abrazó del cuello mientras unía sus labios y bajaba las manos para poder quitarle todo lo que estorbaba.

Le arrancó la túnica y la camisa mientras él acariciaba sus piernas suavemente rozando sus medias de nylon. Draco rompió el beso y la observó con ansias, tocando esa parte y subiendo la mano para sentir la tela de su vestido. Ella lo miró fijamente y sonrió ínfimamente, como si en ese momento le estuviese diciendo que la amara y el rubio lo comprendió, ya que como si fuera lo que estaba esperando acarició su mejilla, besó su frente, sus ojos, nariz, todo lo que consiguiera al alcance, mientras Hermione cerraba los ojos y lo tocaba a su vez.

Se despojaron de la ropa rápidamente, enfebrecidos y cuando estaban completamente desnudos, él la empezó a besar y a tocarla por todas partes, mientras ella lo acariciaba y respondía con los mismos movimientos. Cuando Draco llegó a su vientre se detuvo. La rozó con un dedo y ella sintió como su dedo temblaba al entrar en contacto con su piel - ¿Te duele? – preguntó besando esa parte con tanto cuidado que hizo que ella se estremeciera y se le humedecieran los ojos.

-No… - susurró acariciando su cabello…

-Si te hubieses muerto… si… - dijo él mirando tan fijamente la herida que ella sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho.

Hermione se levantó y tomó la cara entre sus manos para que se callara – No… - le susurró mientras lo besaba y abrazaba – Shhh – repetía ya que no quería eso, ni culpas, ni más recriminaciones. Draco había tenido razón mucho tiempo atrás, cuando le dijo que no había forma de cambiar el pasado, era cierto, no importa cuánto se deseara, no había forma de hacerlo.

Lo besó en los labios y acostó de espaldas quedando ella a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo. Lo acarició completamente, sintiéndolo como nunca más pensó hacerlo en su vida, unió sus frentes y notó como él la abrazaba por la espalda pegándola en su cuerpo, y uniéndolos en el acto. Ella se estremeció al sentirlo dentro de sí y paralizada para adecuarse, cerró los ojos acariciando su cuello y su mejilla – Nunca pensé que te tendría de nuevo así… - susurró contra sus labios y percibió como él se estremecía en respuesta.

Levantó la cabeza y se perdió en su mirada gris, él colocó las manos en su cadera y empezó a guiarla, lenta y pausadamente, dándose el tiempo para encontrarse y sentirse de nuevo por lo que cerró los ojos y subió la cabeza hasta el cielo respirando hondo y queriendo guardar ese momento para siempre.

Él subió una mano hasta tomar su cabello e hizo que lo mirara fijamente mientras aumentaba su ritmo y la volteó quedando atrapada en su cuerpo, guiándola y tomando el control. Atrapó su cabeza con una mano causando que lo observara y con la otra rozó su punto más oculto haciendo que ella llegara al orgasmo solo unos segundos después. Cuando todo acabo, cuando explotaron, ambos se estaban mirando fijamente, respirando entrecortadamente y ella lo besó con fuerza, y lo abrazó como si su vida dependiera de eso, por un momento se preocupó por evitar que respirara pero la verdad no le importaba.

Draco se quedó allí sobre ella, con la cabeza apoyada en sus pechos, mientras ella acariciaba su espalda, con los ojos cerrados.

Mucho tiempo después, o poco, ya que era como si se hubiese detenido, ambos estaban viéndose frente a frente a pocos centímetros de distancia, lo cual causo que Hermione sonriera en añoranza de muchas veces que habían estado en una posición similar, muchos años atrás. Ella todavía acariciaba su mejilla y su cuerpo, era como si no pudiera dejar de tocarlo, él desde que se acomodaron tenía la mano en su cadera, en sus lunares lo cual le hizo sentir una presión en el pecho y en la garganta tal que tuvo que cerrar los ojos para poder controlarse.

Él se veía… cansado, lo cual entendía ya que imaginaba que todavía no dormía, pero también parecía como si estuviese lleno de vida, ella también se sentía así, aunque sabía que era por estar allí, en esa cama - ¿Has estado todo este tiempo aquí? – preguntó Draco unos minutos después.

-Este era un buen sitio como cualquier otro – murmuró – Aquí fui feliz una vez… pero es lo suficientemente grande y extraño para evitar los lugares que significaran más cuando no podía soportarlo.

Draco bajó la mirada y respiró hondo – Este fue uno de los sitios en los que te busque, pero… era como si te hubiese tragado la maldita tierra – dijo con voz tensa.

-¿Me buscaste? – preguntó ella acariciando su mejilla, recordando lo que él había afirmado también antes de llegar a ese Hotel.

Él levantó su mirada y la dejó hipnotizada por unos segundos ya que el gris era completamente liquido – Por supuesto, desde que te fuiste de ese maldito bar lo hice, ¿Cómo no te voy a buscar si eres mi mujer?, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

Ella lo miró confundida – Pensé… tenías todas las razones para odiarme y yo solo fui a exigirte un perdón imponiéndome… creí que al irme estaba cumpliendo con lo que deseabas…

-Lo que deseaba… - Draco bufó sonoramente y negó con la cabeza como si se estuviese recriminando algo – cuéntame lo que has hecho todo este año…

Tragó grueso y respiró hondo, mirándolo fijamente empezó a hablar de todo lo que hizo ese año, como consiguió a Adam y Rosie y como poco a poco fue alejando la depresión que amenazaba con matarle.

Él entonces le contó lo que hizo después que ella lo abandonó, que fue a casa de sus padres y a casa de Luna, además que en todo ese tiempo había viajado a las partes donde habían estado, incluso había ido a casa de Harry, hecho que sorprendió a Hermione y le hizo añorar a su amigo, además de que el tono escueto no funcionó para calmar la sospecha de que algo más paso entre ellos - Pensé que habías muerto Hermione – le dijo y a ella le sorprendió escuchar su tono y la oscuridad en su mirada - cada mes le enviabas una nota a tus padres, o eso me decían pero…

-No lo sabía… - murmuró como disculpa y bajó la mirada. Un año… tiene un año buscándola y ella… se estaba escondiendo como una cobarde, si hubiese escuchado a sus padres, leído algún correo, decidir enfrentar su vida desde antes...

Él la tomó de la barbilla e hizo que lo observara - ¿Por qué no me contaste nada sobre tu enfermedad? Si lo hubieses dicho…

Ella tapó sus labios con dos dedos. Se había enterado. Era el único secreto que quería llevar a su tumba, pero de alguna forma agradecía que se lo hubiesen dicho, la hacía sentir más libre - Quería tu perdón y una oportunidad, no lastima, además… estoy bien - le restó importancia y él arrugó la cara - ¿cómo me conseguiste?

Draco rodó los ojos medio gruñendo - No fue fácil te lo aseguro, en los pocos mensajes que le dejaste a tus padres no decías nada… nadie sabía nada de tu existencia - dijo en voz oscura, amargada pero había otro tono que hizo que ella frunciera el ceño extrañada, no lo había escuchado antes – Te desapareciste del mundo - concluyó unos segundos después.

-Tomé el consejo del mejor - respondió con tono un poco divertido y él sonrió aunque lo escondió con un gruñido.

-No me recuerdes que ya sé que no puedo volver a hablar libremente en mi vida… sabrá Merlín lo que escuches de cada frase - ella rió y lo observó aturdida ya que tenía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía libremente – Mierda Hermione ¿No podías usar magia antes? – preguntó furioso y afectado, como si su risa lo hubiese torturado de alguna forma.

-¿Magia? - rebatió ella extrañada, acariciando su mejilla.

Él se encogió de hombros - Soborne a alguien del Ministerio para que te colocaran un rastreador como lo usan con los menores de edad.

-No fuiste capaz… ¡eso es completamente ilegal! - dijo en voz aguda asombrada y quejándose porqué alguien fuera capaz de hacer algo así. Un segundo después estaba acostada de espalda en la cama con él encerrándola con su cuerpo.

-Soy capaz de muchas cosas, incluso de asesinar al tal Adam si me hubieses olvidado para estar con él o de acabar con cualquier amenaza que evitara que volvieras a mi lado– un segundo después la miró con expresión molesta y frustrado – por cierto ¿qué jodida cosa tienen los pelirrojos contigo? Y ¿por qué le estabas permitiendo que te tocara? – Se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios por unos segundos evitando que contestara – también soy capaz de buscarte hasta el fin del planeta, removiendo hasta la última piedra… no lo dudes – le susurró mirándola fijamente.

Ella se estremeció al notar la seguridad que emanaba cada palabra, además que ese tono y mirada eran muy parecidas a él, al Draco que no quería que se apartara de su lado, y que sería capaz de cualquier cosa para evitarlo, y un temor creció dentro de su ser. Hermione había estado desaparecida del mundo por tanto tiempo, solo le había escrito a sus padres pero sin leer sus respuestas, no sabía de ninguno de sus amigos y en ese momento temió por esas palabras, por lo que podían significar - Ron… - susurró con voz ahogada y nerviosa a la vez que sentía que él se tensaba al escuchar ese nombre - dime que está vivo… que tu no… oh Dios… - no había pensado en eso, no meditó sobre su capacidad de venganza y que ella había dejado completamente desprotegido a Ronald.

Draco tomó su quijada sin apartarse un centímetro de ella e hizo que lo viera - Está vivo - dijo completamente serio y sintió que respiraba de nuevo - por ti… aunque no se lo merezca.

Hermione asintió agradeciendo al cielo esa noticia, hubiese sido una carga muy grande que Draco se hubiese vuelto un asesino por ella y por sus errores. Acarició su mejilla y sonrió con labios temblorosos – Gracias…

Él arrugó la cara como si hablar de ese tema no le hubiese gustado y era cierto, estaba segura que el tema Ronald Weasley nunca iba a ser fácil entre ellos. Iba a hablar pero en ese momento vio una lechuza entrando por el balcón y tiró en el regazo del rubio una especie de carta, de color marrón oscura, ella nunca había visto algo así y lo miró extrañada.

Tomó su sabana para cubrirse y observo el sobre y a Draco -¿Qué es eso? – preguntó ya que no entendía quién podría encontrarlos en ese sitio y Draco volteó hacía la carta pero en vez de asustarse bufó fastidiado. Al tocarla voló por los aires y se detuvo frente a la cama.

Unos segundos después explotó y surgió una especie de oso plateado de dos metros de altura, gruñía fuertemente con grandes dientes a la vez que parecía como si babeara. Hermione se tensó y acercó a Draco como si quisiera protegerlo a la vez que ubicaba su varita, no sabía qué era pero estaba segura que podía acabar con ello, de alguna forma. Dejo de pensar en medios de defensa contra hechizos cuando sintió sus brazos rodearla y al voltear a verlo por un segundo se tranquilizó al no notar nerviosismo en su semblante y quedo completamente paralizada al escuchar que el oso hablaba.

"_!No me jodas Malfoy! – _gritó el animal que estaba frente a ellos – _o la traes inmediatamente o iré y no me importa que mierda estén haciendo"_

Un segundo después la figura había desaparecido y ella observó a Draco en completo pánico a la vez que sentía el corazón martillar mil veces contra su pecho - ¿Qué…? – preguntó asombrada.

Lo observó rodar los ojos y bufar sonoramente – Es Theo… y ese es nuestro nuevo invento, vociferadores con hologramas temibles… como ves mi estado de ánimo quizás afectó un poco en las ilusiones – miró concienzudamente – de verdad ha sido un éxito en América.

Ella se sentó en la cama emocionada e ilusionada, olvidando todo sobre golpear a Draco por crear aquella imagen horrible al escuchar el nombre de Theo. Dios, como extrañaba a su amigo… esperaba que lo siguiera siendo después de todo - ¿Theo? - Draco asintió y sonrió al observarla. Ella miró al frente por unos segundos tratando de calmar su corazón ya que lo sentía todo revolucionado. Observó de nuevo a Draco y formó una gran sonrisa en su boca. Se sentía feliz, tenía tanto tiempo sin sentir algo así que al entenderlo quedo paralizada por unos segundos, sabía que era la realidad, pero lo sentía como un sueño.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Draco sentándose en la cama, el único movimiento que había hecho desde la carta de Theo, sin tener ninguna intención de cumplir con la orden de su amigo.

Ella lo observó por unos segundos y sonrió emocionada – Si – dijo y acarició su mejilla – extrañe tanto a Theo – dijo respirando hondo y se levantó de la cama para agrupar la ropa y meterse en el baño para alistarse, sabía que Theo era impredecible y podría cumplir su amenaza, años atrás se había acostumbrado a vestirse lejos de los sitios donde él pudiera pasar sin invitación.

Cuando salió Draco estaba en la misma posición que lo había dejado pero completamente vestido, mirando al vacío y frunciendo el ceño, como cuando se concentraba sobre algo. Ella se apoyó en el marco para observarlo y suspiró hondo haciendo que volteara y fijara su atención en ella – No quiero compartirte todavía… - dijo con el ceño fruncido más profundamente, como si las palabras hubiesen escapado de sus labios sin haber meditado sobre ellas. Hermione se quedó estática en el sitio por unos segundos y después se acercó hacía él rápidamente sentándose en su regazo y unió sus frentes – lo que hare es secuestrarte… - dijo en su oído - además es justo para el buen Theo que se vengue un poco de todas las veces que me he desquitado entrando a su casa e interrumpiéndolo cuando esta con Luna…

-¿Luna? – dijo ella con el ceño fruncido y observándolo confundida se apartó del abrazo.

Draco enarcó una ceja y asintió - Prácticamente vive con Theo así que…

-¿Theo? – Interrumpió ella levantándose de la cama – ¿Theo y Luna?... ¿Theo…?

-Estaba con él y Luna cuando la alarma por fin sonó y estoy seguro que no ha llegado antes porque Luna le habrá prometido mil y un proezas sexuales.

Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente - ¿Luna? pero… - recordó el interés de Theo y lo miró asombrada - ¿desde hace cuánto tiempo?

Draco sonrió y negó con la cabeza – Están juntos desde hace prácticamente un año aunque creo que todo empezó desde antes…

Abrió la boca sin saber bien que decir pero las palabras quedaron allí ya que un segundo después habían aparecido en su cuarto los protagonistas de su conversación.

Ella sonrió al verlos a ambos juntos. Era extraño, nunca los habría imaginado de esa manera, físicamente Luna era más pequeña que Theo, llegaba a sus hombros, y mucho más delgada, además ambos son tan distintos, aunque siempre había visto una fascinación en él cuando Luna hablaba, y había veces cuando los observaba secreteando o tocándose ínfimamente.

Fue ciega de verdad…

-Hermione… - ella sonrió a Luna y se acercó para abrazarla fuertemente, era gracias a su amiga que en parte había sobrevivido y quien la ayudó cuando más lo necesitó – ¿estás bien? – Preguntó observándola fijamente pero unos segundos después sonrió ampliamente – por supuesto que lo estás – contestó sin esperar que hablara – se los dije varias veces pero no quisieron creerme.

Hermione sonrió y la abrazó de nuevo – Siento haber tardado tanto tiempo… - murmuró como disculpa y sintió como Luna asentía – ¿tú y Theo? – preguntó haciendo que la mirara y sonrió al ver como a Luna le brillaban los ojos y asentía emocionada – estoy muy feliz por ustedes…

Observó a Theo quien a diferencia de Luna no se había movido, la miraba fijamente, prácticamente sin moverse y le sonrió tímidamente, tratando de causar algún tipo de respuesta, pero no tuvo ninguna.

Luna, quien estaba observando lo mismo, respiró hondo y miró a Draco significativamente por unos segundos, luego volteó a ver a Hermione – Sabes que organizamos una muy buena comida de víspera de Navidad… tienes que verla, los nargles ni siquiera dañaron la mezcla del pavo.

Hermione sonrió y miró a Draco por unos segundos, pero su visión volvió hacia Theo que la seguía observando intensamente – Estoy hambrienta – murmuró dándose cuenta que era cierto.

Luna sonrió ampliamente y caminó unos pasos hasta donde estaba Theo, acarició su mejilla por unos segundos, causando que la mirara y respirara. Luego se dirigió hacía Draco y tomó su mano, aunque él no había dejado de ver a Hermione ni un segundo – Draco y yo iremos a arreglar todo y ustedes pueden… charlar un rato. Agradeció a Luna y observó que Draco fruncía el ceño, asintió una vez pidiéndole que los dejara solos y unos segundos después vio cómo se levantaba respirando hondo – No tarden – murmuró viendo fijamente a Theo y desapareciendo.

Ella se volteó hacia Theo y lo encontró en la misma posición que antes, mirándola fijamente, sin casi respirar, y su mirada… solo recordaba esa mirada una vez… cuando le contó en el aula sobre la verdadera razón por la que odiaba a su padre y eso hizo que su corazón se retorciera, no le gustaba que estuviera así. Caminó a su lado y acarició su mejilla – Theo… - susurró entrelazando sus dedos con su mano libre.

Él bajó la cabeza y negó suavemente – Estás bien… - dijo en voz tan baja que ella tuvo que acercarse otro paso.

-Lo estoy – murmuró ella apretando su mano fuertemente – gracias por darme la dirección de Draco…

En ese momento él se apartó un paso y la miró como si estuviera loca. Theo negó con la cabeza por un segundo mirándola con tanto dolor que ella sintió una presión en su pecho, caminó de nuevo hasta llegar a su frente – Perdóname - dijo, y para sorpresa de Hermione se arrodilló en sus pies.

-No… - murmuró horrorizada con los ojos abiertos como platos y respirando aceleradamente.

Era tan alto que quedaba a la altura de su pecho y estaba cabizbajo – Te falle…

-Theo… - dijo ella tomando su cabello y jalándolo para que la observara - ¡levántate! – gritó desesperada.

-Yo debí entender la verdad, saber que no eras capaz de hacer lo que Draco me dijo… no debí compararte con mi padre ni mi madre, creer que fueras causante de acabar con tu sangre cuando sabía… sé… y siempre sabré… que eres distinta.

Ella se arrodilló frente a él, haciendo que la mirara a los ojos, tomó sus manos y negó con la cabeza con los ojos lacrimosos de nuevo – No te hagas esto Theo… no es tu culpa ni tu responsabilidad, fue mi error, toda esta historia, mi culpa, de Draco y Ron… - sintió que se tensaba en ese punto pero no se detuvo – pero no tendrías forma de saber…

Theo tomó su cabeza con sus manos y la miró fijamente – Si, también lo es, porque Hermione nuestra relación es distinta que la tuya con Draco, lo sé, y también conocía toda la historia, yo si sabía la verdad, si sabía que había pasado con ese maldito hombre, y tuve que entender cuando Draco me dijo que habías estado con él que era falso, que…

Ella negó con la cabeza y tapó sus labios – No…

-Y después casi mueres y yo… - continuó moviendo su mano para seguir hablando - tú fuiste a mí, buscando ayuda, pidiéndome que te guiara a Draco, y aceptaste mi rechazo una y otra vez… no podré perdonármelo nunca… falle mi palabra… lo hice.

Hermione lo abrazó fuertemente y respiró hondo consternada por lo que estaba escuchando, sin saber cómo solucionarlo. Theo se sentó en el suelo arrastrándola con él y notó como apoyó su espalda con una pared, la estrechó fuertemente en sus brazos y así quedaron por unos minutos, sin decir palabra. Ella sentía como su corazón latía fuertemente y trataba de consolarlo, aunque no sabía cómo. Unos minutos después se soltó de sus brazos y sonrió mirándolo – Eres un buen amigo Theo…

-¡Vaya amigo! – Gritó él sintiéndose insultado – casi te mueres y ni siquiera estuve a tu lado yo…

Ella le tapó la boca y negó con la cabeza – Sabía que lo ibas a cuidar, y eso es lo que siempre agradecí, no te culpes por el pasado porque pertenece allí… - sonrió y acarició su mejilla - ¿sabes lo que esto significa verdad?

-¿Qué? – preguntó confundido.

-Serás mi esclavo – dijo juguetona y lo escuchó carcajearse lo cual le hizo relajarse un poco.

-Siempre pequeña… siempre seré tu esclavo.

Hermione sonrió divertida y lo miró picara - ¿Así que… Luna?

Él la miró divertido y asintió unos segundos después – Te dije que me fascinaba…

-No le vayas a hacer daño – le dijo apuntando su dedo índice en su pecho – ella es… distinta e inocente, recuérdalo siempre.

Theo la miró enigmáticamente por unos segundos y asintió – Tal vez sea al revés y es ella la que me pueda hacer daño a mi pequeña – lo miró confundida, por la seriedad de sus palabras pero se relajó al ver su gran sonrisa - ¿no has pensado en esa opción?

Hermione rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza – De alguna forma… no.

Él asintió – Pues piénsalo y vámonos… antes que tu serpiente particular venga a reclamarme por retenerte más tiempo del normal – ella asintió y se levantó ayudada por sus brazos. Iba a buscar su abrigo pero Theo la detuvo y la volteó a su lado haciendo que lo viera, tenía de nuevo la pose seria que había abandonado segundos atrás – No vuelvas a irte Hermione… ¿entiendes?

Ella asintió y apretó un poco el agarre de su mano – Nunca… - sonrió suavemente y él le guiñó un ojo - Tenemos una cena de navidad a la cual asistir y no se tú pero yo estoy deseosa por volver a casa – Theo sonrió y de alguna forma ella entendió que él sabía que se refería a los brazos de Draco – pero primero tenemos que hacer algo... – le dijo tomándolo de la mano y apareciéndose en su pequeño apartamento.

Se cambió de ropa, colocándose un jean y una blusa vino tinto de seda con una especie de cinta en la cintura. Tomó su equipaje guardando la ropa que se había quitado, y observó todo el alrededor, apenas tenía un cuarto y una pequeña cocina. La vida de Paris era bastante costosa y es lo que podía permitirse.

Pero allí había vuelto a ser ella.

Theo se quedó apoyado en una pared observando como rozaba cada parte como si se estuviese despidiendo, lo que en verdad estaba sucediendo. Volteó hacia él y le sonrió ampliamente – Estoy lista – él cerró los ojos un segundo en asentimiento y levantó su mano – por cierto… ¿a dónde me llevas? – preguntó cuándo entrelazo sus manos.

Theo sonrió – Eso… es una sorpresa – dijo mientras la tomaba por la cintura y se desaparecían de ese sitio.

Ella abrió los ojos cuando llegaron y frunció el ceño a ver el patio de la casa de sus padres - ¿Qué? – preguntó con voz ahogada.

-¡Hermione! – se volteó y observó a sus padres que venían a ella corriendo. Los miró impactada y sonrió ampliamente a la vez que los abrazaba con fuerza.

-Lo siento – les susurró una y otra vez al ver como su madre lloraba y su padre la abrazaba con más fuerza de lo normal. Los había hecho sufrir a ellos también.

Jane tomó su cara entre las manos y la miró de arriba para abajo – Estás bien – susurró sonriendo entre las lágrimas. Ella asintió y la volvió a abrazar con fuerza.

-Perdóname mamá… - murmuró con un nudo en la garganta.

Jane negó con la cabeza y entrelazó una mano. En ese momento George tomó su cara y la acarició – Me alegra que hayas vuelto a casa – dijo con una sonrisa – y… espero que no vuelvas a hacer esto por el bien de tu madre – Hermione lo observó y asintió abrazando a su padre sin soltar a su madre.

-Gracias… - dijo Jane pero no mirándola a ella sino a Draco que estaba observando la escena en la puerta de la casa – por traerla a casa como lo prometiste…

Hermione miró a Draco y observó cómo asentía sin sonreír pero el brillo de su mirada hacía ver cuánto le habían emocionado esas palabras.

-Es hora de comer – dijo George sonriendo y llevándolos a todos dentro de la casa – ya casi es Navidad…

.

.

.

Hermione estaba sentada en la silla de metal reclinable de su patio con las piernas dobladas y pegadas a su pecho, observando la luna y las estrellas, completamente abrigada con una colcha floreada para evitar que el frio se calara en sus huesos y con una gran taza de chocolate caliente en sus manos. Ya iban a ser las seis de la mañana pero no podía dormir.

Se sentía como si hubiese entrado en otra realidad, desde horas atrás era así.

Primero esa cena navideña había sido completamente surrealista. Estaban todos sentados en una gran mesa, cortesía de Luna, y reían emocionados, se respiraba tanto alivio y amor que ella en varias partes de la comida sintió un nudo en la garganta.

Era asombroso ver como sus padres se compenetraban con Theo y Draco. Incluso en un momento su mamá había salido a buscar el puré de patatas, peleándole a Theo cuando ofreció a traerlo con magia diciéndole que había cosas que se podían hacer por sí mismo. Draco en ese momento sonrió susurrándole en el oído que ya sabía de donde había salido esa filosofía en ella y Hermione no pudo hacer más nada que sonreír de vuelta. Cuando su madre se acercó a la mesa acarició a Draco en su cabello y ella pensó que él se iba a tensar, sabía que no le gustaban ese tipo de demostraciones de afecto pero ni se inmuto, incluso la miró con cariño… lo cual le sorprendió aún más.

Después de la cena se sentaron en la sala a conversar tranquilamente. Hermione contó lo que había hecho, un resumen sucinto de su viaje cortando las partes más deprimentes de ese tiempo y luego ellos contaron lo que habían hecho y todo lo que había pasado en ese año. Aunque si es sincera sabe que su madre acaparo la mayoría de la conversación. Estuvieron allí hasta que a las dos de la mañana aproximadamente. Theo y Luna se fueron prometiendo que irían cuando se despertaran llevando el desayuno.

Draco y ella fueron a su casa. Cuando pasaron la puerta él la tomó en brazos y la llevó a su cuarto sin decir una palabra, no que Hermione quisiera hablar tampoco, solo deseaba tocarlo y sentirlo.

Hicieron el amor de nuevo y abrazándolo sintió como se quedaba dormido, lo observó por un rato pero después optó por salirse de la habitación y caminar por su antigua casa. De alguna forma él ahora estaba impregnado en cada habitación y allí entendió que Draco era el nuevo inquilino del que había escuchado.

Que irónico… estaban tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo.

Una parte de ella pensaba que era un sueño tal vez, ese pensamiento había rodeado su cabeza una y otra vez desde que lo vio por primera vez en París. Pero era porque ella había aceptado y entendido que eso nunca iba a ocurrir, que esa vida que había visto esa noche no era posible... tenía miedo de confiarse y que el día siguiente se despertara para descubrir que todo fue falso.

-¿Hermione? – escuchó su voz y por un segundo se extrañó ya que lo había dejado profundamente dormido diez minutos atrás. Volteó hacia la puerta para encontrárselo mirándola con el ceño fruncido. Dejó de respirar unos segundos. Por Merlín, ¿alguna vez lo vería y dejaría de acelerarse su corazón?. Tenía el cabello todo revuelto y solamente estaba usando el pantalón con el botón desabrochado y unos zapatos tal vez puestos apresuradamente.

-¿No sientes frío? – preguntó ella mirándolo asombrada ya que ni siquiera se estremecía cuando estaba prácticamente desnudo en un sitio donde había nevado y estaba seguramente con temperatura bajo cero.

Draco se encogió de hombros y se acercó a ella – Es una cosa de serpientes… no lo entenderías.

Ella sonrió negando con la cabeza y se movió un poco. Él se sentó detrás colocando las piernas entre sus muslos, Hermione soltó el agarre de la colcha e hizo que los envolviera a ambos con ella. Se dejó caer en su pecho y quedaron prácticamente acostados en la silla larga observando el cielo.

Le pasó el chocolate y así estuvieron por unos minutos, bebiendo y observando las estrellas sin decir una palabra.

-¿Es esto cierto? – preguntó Hermione mucho tiempo después - ¿de verdad me perdonaste por lo que hice? – Sintió como él se tensaba pero necesitaba saberlo - ¿podría ser cierto que después de todo lo que paso te tendré?

Él suspiró y levantó su barbilla para que lo observara – Nunca debí permitir que desaparecieras esa noche…

A Hermione se le arrugó el corazón al recordar ese día – Pero… yo te besé y tú me rechazaste – negó con la cabeza y trató de bajarla pero la mano de él se lo impedía – creí que me odiabas…

Draco se acercó y la besó en los labios, fue corto pero intenso, y cuando se separó ella quedo con la respiración acelerada – Fui un maldito idiota… todo lo que había creído en ese jodido tiempo, desde el imbécil del Weasley hasta el bebé era mentira. Debería haberme sentido aliviado o feliz por eso, pero en ese momento lo único que experimentaba era rabia e incredulidad, y solo pude quedarme paralizado, por Merlín, toda la mierda de realidad que me había creado era falsa, y en ese momento que estaba tratando de comprenderlo tú te acercaste, me besaste y me deseaste que fuera "feliz" – bufó amargado, como si también le costara recordarlo – la ironía más grande del planeta… pidiéndome que fuera feliz al mismo tiempo que te ibas de mi lado.

Hermione se mordió el labio fuertemente al escuchar esa confesión y se acercó para besarlo en los labios suavemente, tratando de emitirle un poco de calidez y tranquilidad, para alejar los demonios que escondían esas palabras. Acarició su mejilla y sonrió – Yo también te necesito para ser feliz Draco… - le susurró acariciando su nariz con la suya.

Sintió que se tensaba y la apretaba del estómago – Al parecer esa una de las consecuencias de esa debilidad que plantaste en mí.

Ella negó con la cabeza y besó su cuello – El amor no es debilidad… - Draco la miró con el ceño fruncido tal vez pensando que todo lo que había pasado había sido consecuencia de ese sentimiento pero no lo era, Hermione negó con la cabeza y tapó sus labios para que no lo dijera – es el miedo… esa es la verdadera debilidad – y el verdadero culpable de que hubiesen sufrido tanto – pero ya yo no lo tengo en mi interior… ya lo alejé para siempre.

-¿Cuándo? – preguntó apretándola más fuerte – porque pasaste un año escapando de mi…

Ella negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos – Mi miedo quedo atrás en ese bar, en esas confesiones e historias muertas. No hui de ti, debes entender que no sabía que me buscabas, lo que hice fue buscar la forma de volver a ser yo misma, de que mi vida volviera a tener sentido… - acarició su mejilla y sonrió – y lo que pudo haber quedado de ese sentimiento acaba de morir en este momento… - dijo alejando completamente la idea que ese momento era un sueño, era su realidad y no iba a permitir que se esfumara - ya no tengo miedo… nunca más…

Se volteó y volvió a besarlo tratando de reafirmarle con hechos sus palabras, lo abrazó fuerte y después acarició con su nariz su mejilla, hasta llegar a su cuello. Sintió como se removía y unos segundos después la tomó de la barbilla para que lo observara. Ella lo hizo y acarició su mejilla.

-Esto te pertenece – dijo entregándole una cajita que la castaña conocía muy bien, había pasado meses observándola y odiándola con igual intensidad.

Sintió como su pecho se contraía y sus ojos se humedecieron. Draco la tenía en sus manos, ofreciéndosela y ella no podía agarrarla.

-¿Me estas pidiendo matrimonio? – le preguntó mordiéndose el labio y viendo fijamente la cajita sin querer tenerla en su posesión de nuevo.

-Te estoy pidiendo que comencemos nuestra vida… por fin – dijo él sin bajar la mano y ella sonrió observándolo. Era la primera vez en toda su historia con Draco Malfoy que él hablaba sin ordenar algo, que le daba la posibilidad de escoger.

Hermione miró la caja de nuevo por unos segundos y negó con la cabeza. Tomó esa mano e hizo que él la cerrara sobre la caja del anillo.

-Lo siento – susurró mirándolo con tristeza y sintió como se tensaba. Lo acarició suavemente e hizo que la observara para que entendiera lo que le quería decir – sé que ese anillo es importante para ti, que te lo dio tu madre… pero yo… no puedo usarlo – lo miró rogándole que la entendiera – simplemente no puedo Draco…

Él quedó paralizado por unos segundos y ella reafirmando sus palabras anteriores, que no iba a huir más, se acercó a su cuerpo y lo abrazó por la cintura hundiendo su cara en la unión entre su cuello y barbilla derecho… su sitio favorito… como lo había extrañado.

-¿No quieres casarte conmigo…? – Preguntó él con voz distinta, tenso – no te entiendo por Merlín… acabas de decir…

Hermione levantó la mirada y tapó su boca para que no culminara esa idea – Quiero… – asintió lentamente - quiero estar contigo, vivir esos sueños que tanto planeamos, irnos a América o lo que sea que planeemos, tener hijos – dijo cerrando los ojos y tragando hondo al sentir un dolor de antaño – pero no puedo usar ese anillo… sé que es una cosa inanimada que no tiene la culpa de nada, pero…

Él entrecerró los ojos como si analizara lo que estaba diciendo y un segundo después se sentó en la silla reclinable llevándola consigo, pasó la caja lentamente por su mano y después la lanzó lejos, incluso pasó la pared que dividía su casa con otras propiedades.

Ella miró hacía donde había ido el anillo y después volteó hacía Draco que volvía a acostarse en la silla llevándola consigo. Estuvo tensa por unos segundos pero después se relajó – Gracias… - murmuró bajito – sé que era de tu madre y el valor que le dabas… perdóname…

Él negó con la cabeza y suspiró hondo – Es simplemente un anillo Hermione, nada más, no te hace más o menos mía, ni nuestro futuro libre de males – rió sarcásticamente – ya eso lo hemos comprobado. Pero estamos aquí, a pesar de todo, y tendremos la oportunidad de no volver a cometer los mismos jodidos errores o si los cometemos buscaremos la forma de superarlo… porque sabemos lo que es estar separado del otro – concluyó suspirando hondo y acabando con el tema que estaban hablando. O por lo menos eso le pareció a ella ya que ambos se quedaron completamente en silencio. Tal vez pensando en sus últimas palabras.

En la idea de casarse con él y tener la vida que habían planeado años atrás… ¿podrían hacerlo? ¿Superar cada dolor, cada mentira y sentimiento negativo y ser solo ellos? ¿Cómo fueron una vez?

Observó de nuevo el cielo y ya el alba estaba cerca, el negro se había vuelto una especie de gris y eso le hizo sonreír, tal vez porque parecía como si en su interior también estuviera saliendo la luz completamente – Esta amaneciendo – susurró sintiendo como sus parpados se volvían más pesados cada momento – Feliz Navidad – dijo ella acomodándose sobre su pecho y envolviendo sus pies en la colcha. Sintió como Draco la tomaba más fuerte y cerró los ojos oliendo su esencia. Él se removió sacando algo de sus pantalones y unos segundos después ambos se encontraban dentro de la casa, envueltos en la sabana y acostados en la cama. Ella sonrió divertida mientras se amoldaba en el nuevo espacio.

-Serpiente tramposa – musitó Hermione pegándose en su pecho.

Sintió como reía por el movimiento de su pecho pero no respondió nada, solo la atrajo más a él y acarició su espalda, sin hablar, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos. Unos minutos después levantó la cabeza de su pecho y lo observó con los ojos cerrados, percibió su respiración acompasada y entendió que estaba dormido.

Escondió su cabeza en su parte favorita, su cuello y sintió como él, inconscientemente colocaba la mano en su cadera, encima de sus lunares y la pegaba más a su cuerpo. Con ese movimiento fue como si Hermione comprendiera por fin lo que había sucedido. Estaba allí… había vuelto a su vida sin importarle nada, el miedo de ella, las mentiras de Ron, la traición que había pensado que había realizado; de alguna forma ambos se perdonaron por cada una de sus equivocaciones… y era suyo tanto como ella era de él… para siempre… con ese pensamiento las dudas anteriores desaparecieron rápidamente, ni siquiera entendía por qué las había tenido. Después de tanto desearlo, pedirlo, añorarlo, su deseo se había realizado y no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie se lo volviera a arrebatar.

Cerró los ojos sin importarle que el cielo estuviera iluminado y que Theo y Luna llegarían pronto y se rindió a Morfeo acurrucada a Draco aceptando por fin que eso no era un sueño sino un verdadero comienzo.

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

Gracias a todos por leer esta historia y acompañarme hasta el final de la misma.

Muy especialmente a Gine y Dark Warrior (Twiching Palms) por haberme ayudado en lo largo del fic, son las mejores de verdad, gracias por las horas, los desvelos y el trabajo, sé que no fue fácil y esta historia no sería lo mismo sin ustedes.

Aprovecho para agradecer las nominaciones en los premios Dramiones 2010 y a todos los que votaron por mí y por este fic para ser galardonado como Mejor Dramione Drama, mejor fic del año y a mí como mejor autora. Fue una grata sorpresa para mí enterarme de esto ya que como ven era mi primera historia sobre esta pareja. Estoy muy feliz por haber quedado entre las finalistas, no podía creer cuando vi que quede de segundo lugar en Mejor Drama, tercer lugar en Mejor Fic del año y cuarto como Mejor autora.

Gracias! De verdad!

Le envió una felicitación a todos los que ganaron a su vez en esta encuesta y muy especialmente a Jos Black y Palin Mounet ;)

Disculpen la extensión de mi comentario y nos leemos en el epilogo ;)

Betza.

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	30. Epilogo

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J K ROWLING, solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola :D, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

* * *

_Catorce__ años después…_

Harry caminaba por la Madison Street de Nueva York observando todo a su alrededor. Ese era el tercer viaje que realizaba a esa ciudad.

El primero fue ocho años atrás, y nada más estuvo allí veinticuatro horas. En esa ocasión trabajó en colaboración con James Thomas, Jefe de los Aurores del Ministerio Americano, a fin de atrapar un mago que había realizado varios actos delictivos en ambos países.

La segunda vez fue cinco años atrás, y estuvo cuarenta y ocho horas. Allí asistió junto con el Primer Ministro, para garantizar su seguridad, a una reunión confidencial con altos funcionarios de ambos países.

Y ahora, se encontraba en ese sitio por la Séptima Conferencia de Integración Mágica internacional. Miró alrededor y bufó un poco, debió darle ese trabajo a su mano derecha Peter Dawlish, quien era fanático en todo ese aspecto de la burocracia a diferencia de Harry que nunca le había resultado muy fácil esa parte de su trabajo. Le gustaba la caza y la sensación de proteger a su familia. Lo demás no le interesaba.

La conferencia culminó unas horas atrás, y sabía que debería volver en el próximo trasladador a Londres, pero cuando salió de la sala llena de magos, se dio cuenta que era la tercera vez que viajaba a Nueva York y nunca había hecho turismo o conocido esa ciudad.

Observó las grandes vallas publicitarias y sonrió al ver una propaganda de una bebida a la vez que era consciente como los transeúntes miraban curiosamente su vestimenta; como había salido del Ministerio directamente se le había pasado guardar su túnica. Hace muchos años que no era un muggle y esa mirada de miedo y extrañez que había emitido una vez estaba en el olvido, por lo cual le divertía la actitud de las personas no mágicas. Inclusive su primo Dursley, al cual visitaban dos veces al año, lo seguía observando a veces de esa manera. Y eso que tenía años conociendo la magia y que ahora estaban mucho más en contacto de lo que pudiera imaginar ya que su hija mayor Analise, de 9 años de edad, contemporánea con su hija menor Lily, resulto ser una bruja.

Él mismo lo había descubierto tres años atrás cuando la vio levitar para bajar los últimos cuatro escalones de su casa. Sus tíos, con los cuales mantenía un acuerdo tácito de evasión mutua, habían puesto el grito al cielo, pero sorprendentemente Dursley y su esposa no lo hicieron, tal vez tuviera que ver con que era su hija al fin y al cabo.

Estaba seguro que dentro de dos años llevará a Analise junto con Lily y sus demás hijos para ir a Howgarts, como hicieron los señores Weasley con Hermione…

Suspiró hondo al recordar a su amiga y arrugó la cara para alejar la incomodidad que siempre acompañaba a ese recuerdo. Levantó su mirada de nuevo para observar otra propaganda, esa vez en una pantalla gigante y tropezó con una persona en el camino – Disculpe – dijo inmediatamente.

-Yo tampoco lo vi – contestó la mujer y él fijó su atención en esa voz que había escuchado hacía mucho tiempo.

-Hermione… - susurró agarrando sus brazos un poco más fuerte de lo normal. Ella lo miró sorprendida por unos segundos, después sonrió ampliamente y lo abrazó con fuerza, lo que fue secundado por él inmediatamente.

Tenía diez años que no la veía, hablaba o sabía de ella. Las veces anteriores a esa fueron muy contadas y ninguna para hablar completamente sobre lo que pasó o sobre algo serio en realidad.

Todavía recuerda su boda con Draco Malfoy. Ya deberían de tener casi catorce años de casados. Estuvo sorprendido por la invitación y fue solo, Ginny no pudo acompañarlo, el embarazo de James se había complicado un poco y estaba en reposo absoluto, aunque tal vez así hubiese estado completamente bien tampoco habría ido.

Él solo estuvo para la ceremonia y para felicitar a los novios, antes de disculparse y retirarse, justificándose por el estado delicado de su esposa.

Fue una boda sencilla realizada en Londres, en la casa de los padres de ella, que habían decorado mágicamente para la ocasión. Hubo muy pocos invitados, solo la familia de Hermione, Luna, su padre, Neville, Theo y una que otra persona más. Le había sorprendido que lo invitaron después de la advertencia de Draco, pero la forma en como su amiga lo abrazó después de la ceremonia le hizo ver que el afecto por su parte era el mismo.

Harry solo pudo alegrarse por ella ya que aunque todavía no entiende como ella pudo enamorarse de Draco Malfoy, la realidad es que cuando su padre la entregó en el altar rodeado de flores con un vestido marfil amplio, Hermione era feliz, tenía los ojos brillantes y llenos de vida, sonriendo y apretando la mano de Malfoy como si la vida de ambos dependiera de eso.

Y aunque el hombre que ella escogió nunca iba a ser santo de su devoción, sabía que de alguna forma él sentía lo mismo por ella. Eso le quedó claro después de la visita que Malfoy le había hecho, donde le contó todo sobre Ronald y lo que Harry no había evitado que sucediera.

Aún recuerda la desesperación que detalló en la mirada del rubio, que era evidente no importaba cuánto se forzara en ocultarla. Le hizo recordar a la suya propia cuando estaba condenado a renunciar a Ginny así la amara; ya que nunca iba a tener el futuro que ambos deseaban, por lo que en ese momento aceptó que era el hombre indicado para Hermione, así nunca lo hubiese elegido para ella.

La boda fue sencilla, pero bastante emotiva, sobre todo porque Jane y Luna lloraron todo el tiempo. Hermione también, pero Malfoy la miraba como si no quisiera que lo hiciera, como si la estuviese regañando mudamente, por lo que varias veces observó como la castaña respiraba hondo, alejaba las lágrimas y sonreía entrelazando sus manos sin respetar el protocolo de una boda.

Después de felicitarlos a ambos, y que ella lo abrazara se vieron por varios segundos sin decir nada y él supo que nada iba a ser igual. Que la vida que había pensado, donde la iba a tener cerca e iban a estar juntos se alejó para siempre y que de alguna forma la había perdido.

La última vez que se encontró con ella fue en la boda de Theo y Luna, diez años atrás. La celebraron en un bosque en Irlanda, donde al parecer, según Luna, las malas energías estaban completamente alejadas por un círculo invisible y que no podrían molestarlos hasta que pasaran un umbral imaginario. Eso se enteró por palabras de Neville y él y Ginny solo pudieron encogerse de hombros ante ese comentario, nunca iban a entender a su amiga.

Esa vez se alegró al ver que Hermione estaba embarazada, y en un estado bastante avanzado, ya que el vestido violeta sin mangas le hacía notar la gran barriga y se veía simplemente hermosa. Sabía que ese iba a ser su segundo hijo y que vivía en Estados Unidos desde después de casarse con Malfoy.

En esa oportunidad él se acercó a ella y hablaron de los niños, de Ginny, ella tuvo mucho cuidado en no nombrar a Ronald y él no quiso hacerlo tampoco, no era el momento.

Y esa fue la última vez que la vio y que habló con ella. Ni siquiera entiende por qué. En parte tal vez porque la vida lo tomó y lo hizo dejar para luego a Hermione. Los niños, el trabajo, Ginny, la familia, cada cosa se fue aglomerando y él nunca tuvo un momento para tratar de entrar en contacto con ella, saber cómo estaba.

Cree que también tiene que ver el arrepentimiento y la culpa de saber que cuando ella lo necesitaba él no estuvo con ella, sentía como si no tuviese derecho a pertenecer en su vida. Pero siempre la añoraba, se preocupaba o pensaba en ella.

Y ahora estaba allí… él no podía creerlo.

-Harry Potter – dijo ella con una sonrisa y tomando una mano en la suya - ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi ciudad…?

Él sonrió y la apartó un poco para observarla más detalladamente. Se veía bien, sana… radiante. Tenía el cabello más largo y lo más liso que había visto en ella, como si estuviera en cuarto año de Howgarts de nuevo. Y estaba tan guapa, había madurado y ya no tenía rastros de la niña que conoció, pero estaba hermosa. Todo, desde el vestido tres cuarto marrón hasta el abrigo decía opulencia y elegancia, aunque ella siempre había tenido esa cualidad, era inherente a si misma – Vine a un congreso… - dijo él tranquilamente, soltándola un poco – y decidí pasear un rato para conocer Nueva York… - la miró más serio - no sabía si… - se calló y los ojos de ella se oscurecieron un poco.

-Harry… - pronunció Hermione negando con la cabeza y apretando sus manos – ¿por qué no me buscaste recién llegaste? En el Ministerio te hubiesen dado mis datos… – lo miró interrogativamente.

Él dio un paso para atrás y la miró un segundo respirando hondo – Debí haberlo hecho, pero ha pasado tanto tiempo…

Hermione se mordió un labio y asintió – Demasiado – dijo ensombreciendo un poco su mirada, un segundo después sonrió y lo miró con ese brillo en la mirada que tenía cada vez que se le ocurría una idea - ¿quieres que nos tomemos un café… o una cerveza de mantequilla… por los viejos tiempos?

Él sonrió ampliamente y asintió con la cabeza sintiéndose emocionado y como si fuera de nuevo un adolescente – Me encantaría…

Emprendieron su camino hacia el oeste, donde estaba la entrada al mundo mágico de Nueva York, uno al lado del otro.

-¿Cómo estas Hermione? – preguntó, todavía caminando.

-Bien… - dijo sonriendo tranquilamente y mirándolo un segundo - ¿y tú? ¿Cómo esta Ginny?

-Estamos bien… - dijo asintiendo – Ella está trabajando en el profeta como corresponsal del Quidditch y con los niños…

Sonrió y asintió lentamente – Lo sé… todavía leo el profeta – él sonrió y asintió - envíale mis saludos – dijo respetuosamente y después lo observó emocionada – y también sé que eres el Jefe de Aurores más joven que ha tenido el Ministerio y el mejor en mucho tiempo según James Thomas.

Harry bufó y negó con la cabeza mientras recordaba la admiración de ese viejo auror americano - ¿Por qué no nos quedamos aquí? – preguntó cambiando el tema y señalando un pequeño café muggle que tenía varios divanes y sofás acolchados. Ella sonrió y entró al local un segundo después.

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá más apartado del sitio. Hermione se quitó el abrigo y él hizo lo mismo con su túnica, quedando sentados cómodamente uno frente al otro. Ordenaron la bebida, aunque él permitió que ella lo hiciera por los dos, ya que no entendía nada de lo que ofrecían en ese sitio - Creí que nunca te iba a volver a ver... – murmuró Harry mirándola fijamente, todavía sorprendido por haberla encontrado. No era idiota, sabía que ella vivía en esa ciudad, pero también sabía que era improbable que la consiguiera sin tener ninguno de sus datos.

Hermione sonrió más tímidamente y notó como se sonrojaba - Hemos viajado varias veces a Europa, sobre todo a casa de mis padres, o ellos vienen a casa. También hemos ido a Paris para reunirnos con Adam y Rosie pero… no he viajado a tu casa porque tampoco sabía si yo era… - se encogió de hombros y miró hacia el frente sin culminar la idea aunque ambos sabían a qué se refería.

-Debí escribirte alguna vez a la dirección que me diste el día de tu boda… – murmuró Harry y se calló cuando llegó la mesera con las bebidas escuchando un _yo también_ de la castaña. Tomó un trago de su té de hiervas frio y la miró interrogativamente por unos segundos - ¿Eres feliz? - preguntó lo único que lo había atormentado en esos años, que de alguna forma Malfoy no la haya hecho feliz o no este conforme con la decisión que tomo años atrás.

Ella sonrió ampliamente y tomó su mano apretando un poco más fuerte - Mucho… él me ha hecho muy feliz - susurró mirando por la ventana y luego lo observó a él fijamente - y tú… creciste para convertirte en un hombre muy guapo Harry Potter.

-Tu eres la que estas hermosa - dijo picándola un poco.

-Que no te escuche Draco… - murmuró sonriendo y le guiñó un ojo picara, como si fuera un chiste privado. Él se carcajeó y ella se acomodó más en el sofá – Cuéntame de tu vida…

Harry la miró y asintió contándole en forma resumida todo lo que había hecho y preguntando a su vez lo que había pasado, informándose de todo lo que había dejado de compartir con ella, por no haberle escrito o mantenido el contacto.

-Este es James… - dijo Harry sentado completamente pegado a Hermione, con unas pequeñas fotos que se movían en sus manos, que siempre lo acompañaban en su cartera. Parecía que hubiesen pasado horas hablando. Ella reía a la vez que abría su bolso para sacar fotos estaba seguro.

-Es hermoso – susurró Hermione al ver el adolescente de 13 años que se parecía tanto a él pero con los ojos azules característicos de los Weasleys.

-Y tan tremendo como Fred y George juntos – bufó – en Hogwarts es una amenaza y ya fue llamado el enemigo número uno… le quito el puesto a los gemelos – se acercó más a ellas – creo que hasta a Voldemort… - Hermione se carcajeó y negó con la cabeza. Sonrió al recordar a su hijo, aunque tenía que aparentar ser severo y reprenderlo por sus travesuras una parte de él estaba orgulloso. Había salido igual de temerario que su padre y tan libre como Harry nunca fue – la semana pasada me llamaron al Colegio – negó con la cabeza viéndose frustrado – no me preguntes cómo lo hizo, pero cambió el encantamiento del salón para que en vez de la visión del cielo, ¡pareciera como si estuviesen en el limbo y todos los fantasmas del castillo estaban pegados al techo!

Hermione negó con la cabeza aunque tuvo que taparse la boca para no reírse – No sé de dónde saca esas ideas – murmuró divertida.

-Creo que George tiene mucho que ver… - gruñó Harry, sabiendo que de cualquier miembro de su familia sacaría su vena rebelde e inventiva.

Ella sonrió – Esperemos entonces que no entre ningún troll al castillo… ¿te imaginas? ¡Podría convertirlo en su mascota!

Harry se carcajeó y asintió efusivamente – No tengo duda de que lo haría…

Hermione abrió su pequeño álbum y le mostró la foto de su primogénito – Este es Scorpius, tiene 11 años… - él observó la foto pensativo, el chico era tan parecido a Malfoy que no pudo evitar abrir los ojos por un segundo asombrado. Tenía el mismo color de cabello y palidez, lo único que lo diferenciaba eran sus ojos, que eran almendrados como los de su madre.

-¿Ya va al Colegio? – preguntó ya que no sabía si en Estados Unidos era igual que en Londres, donde desde los 11 años empezaban a cursar los estudios mágicos.

Ella asintió mirándolo con añoranza – Scorpius entró este verano a _Amstrong_, estaba tan emocionado, aunque cada día lo extraño más… - se encogió de hombros – sé que tiene que crecer y Draco me ha repetido mil veces que él está bien, pero igual…

Harry asintió entendiéndola completamente. Sabía que tenía que dejarlo tener su mundo, su vida, pero los antecedentes hacían preocuparse más de lo normal - ¿Y es una pequeña serpiente? ¿Tramposo y calculador?

Hermione se carcajeó y se apoyó en el sofá mirándolo con los ojos brillosos – Nada que ver… es igual de curioso a su madre…

-¿Y heredo su inteligencia?

-Así dice su padre… ahora… - le brillaron los ojos y mostró la segunda fotografía – esta pequeña demonio si heredo todos los rasgos de un Slytherin – señaló a una niña de nueve años con cabellos marrones, la piel un poco tostada y unos ojos tan grises que causaron que se impactara por el contraste de esos rasgos. Sonrió al ver cómo era contemporánea con Lily, tenían la misma edad, tal vez con unos meses de distancia. Hermione negó con la cabeza – Lyra es una versión diminuta de Draco, algunas veces te mira con la misma expresión frustrada de su padre, tiene tantos cambios de ánimos que no quiero imaginarme cómo será en la adolescencia y cuando las cosas no salen como ella espera… - respiró hondo – debo decir que Draco es quien la domina y entre ellos se entienden… - terminó mordiéndose el labio.

Harry se rió y le enseño una foto de Albus, su segundo hijo, acababa de entrar a Hogwarts ese otoño y era el más intuitivo y sensible de sus hijos. Todavía recuerda cómo temía no quedar en Gryffindor y él le contó sobre cómo le había pedido al sombrero seleccionador que lo enviara a una casa determinada, recomendándole que hiciera lo mismo.

-Tiene tus ojos… - susurró Hermione sonriendo. Harry asintió, entre sus tres hijos él había sido el único que saco los ojos de su madre.

-Y esta es Lily… - le enseño la última foto y ella lo miró asombrado.

-Es igual a Ginny… - murmuró maravillada – la herencia pelirroja tomó a otra víctima ¿no?

Harry se carcajeó y observó a la última hija de Hermione – ¿Cómo se llama?

Ella sonrió y acarició la fotografía. La chica tenía el cabello castaño claro, parecido al de Jane y los ojos azules – Se llama Ara, tiene cinco años y es la más curiosa, terca, asombrosa y malvada de mis hijos… - negó con la cabeza – aunque creo que eso tiene que ver con Theodore Nott y sus pequeños engendros, ya que son compañeros de juegos e inventos…

Harry rió y guardo las fotos – No puede ser tan malo…

Ella sonrió – Justo la semana pasada Ara, y los gemelos de Theo y Luna, Marcus y Lucía– negó con la cabeza como si le costara recordar la escena –se les ocurrió la idea de asesinar las pequeñas criaturas mágicas que Luna tenía en su sótano con motivo de investigación… llegamos y ambas casas estaban vueltas un caos…

Harry rió al recordar una escena parecida donde Lily y Roxanne, la hija de George, habían destrozado el rosal de Molly a fuerza de pequeños hechizos… no quería ni imaginarse a esas dos con varitas.

-El peor de todos es Theo, cada día los ayuda para que hagan un invento más grande que todo, mueve los árboles para que creen pequeños mundos… cada vez que está con ellos temblamos – se rió divertida - ¡apenas tienen cinco años y ya tienen la capacidad de voltear la casa a su beneficio!. Además que Lucía está decidida a encontrar la forma de combatir con todos los nargles desde que dañaron su muñeca favorita…

-¿Nargles? – preguntó Harry con incredulidad.

Hermione asintió – Lucía es hija de Luna… - se encogió de hombros – no tengo mayor explicación que dar que esa… - lo miró sonriendo – mi familia es completamente disfuncional… a veces recuerdo Hogwarts y creo que estamos divididos en dos casas, pero…

-Es mejor sitio donde estar… - anunció Harry y ella lo observó con los ojos brillosos.

-El mejor… - se acercó a él – aunque estoy en desventaja – le susurró en secreto – ya que Scorpius era mi aliado y ahora se ha ido al Colegio… - Harry rió – según Draco él es el único miembro del sexo masculino que heredó el síndrome Granger…

-¿Síndrome Granger? - preguntó confundido.

-Él dice que solo ataca a las mujeres Granger… hasta Scorpius - rodó los ojos – ya sabes… - suspiró hondo - ¿por qué usar magia cuando se puede hacer manual? Las cosas son mejores si se hacen por uno mismo, siempre hay una forma correcta de hacer las cosas…

-¡Ah! - dijo interrumpiéndola sonriendo al recordar exactamente a que se refiere Malfoy - ¿al mandamás Granger te refieres?

-Mandamás… - repitió perpleja…

-Así lo llamábamos Ron y yo… - terminó sonriendo ampliamente pero después se tensó al pronunciar el nombre que había quedado como tabú entre ellos y sintió como ella suspiraba y tomaba su mano.

Quince años atrás él no podía creer lo que Malfoy le había dicho.

Su amigo no había intentado forzarla, inventado lo que dijo y atacado a Draco y a Hermione.

Simplemente no pudo haberlo hecho.

Harry lo buscó y enfrentó antes que volviera a casa. Sabia como era Ron, impulsivo y visceral, pero también sabía que tenía un corazón de oro y fue su único amigo cuando estaba solo en el mundo.

Su única familia…

Nunca se había metido en la vida de Ron y Hermione, más bien optaba por no estar a favor de ningún lado y escucharlo a ambos.

Nunca quiso escoger…

Pero también debe aceptar que cuando ella terminó con Ron, él escogió un lado. Por meses estuvo con Ronald sin verla, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo injusto que era. Harry extrañaba a su amiga. Por eso fue a la Universidad, y empezó esa vida oculta donde los tenía a todos separados.

Después cuando Hermione le dijo que había terminado con Malfoy una parte de él estaba feliz. Tal vez así volviera con Ronald.

Estaba muy ocupado con la escuela de Aurores y con su vida con Ginny, al pensar en él por primera vez no estuvo para ella como debió estarlo.

Cuando se enteró por Ron que ella había perdido su bebé, que estaba en coma y en peligro de muerte, Harry se sintió muy culpable por no haber estado para la amiga que lo había acompañado incondicionalmente toda su vida, incluso cuando nadie más creía en él. Así que la apoyó en todo, cuando era demasiado tarde; trató de resolver parte de sus problemas, incluso buscó a Malfoy para matarlo como lo prometió una vez, cada búsqueda más infructuosa que la anterior…

Después llegó Malfoy con su versión, Hermione estaba desaparecida, Ron en una auto exiliación y él… había permitido que ocurriera.

Pero Ron no era solo su amigo, era su casi hermano, por lo que lo buscó y escuchó su versión. Una parte de él quería que le negara lo que había dicho Malfoy, era más fácil cuando habían buenos y malos… los tonos grises nunca habían sido los mejores para Harry, incluso después de haber perdonado a Dumbledore por haber jugado con él y no contado toda la verdad, no los soportaba.

_Soy solo humano_… le dijo Dumbledore y lo volvió a escuchar de boca de Ron después de contarle todo lo que por años había ocultado.

Y después se fue lejos.

Solo le escribía para que supieran que estaba bien, que no había muerto.

Eso sí, Harry lo mantenía lejos de Hermione, se lo había prometido a si mismo desde que supo todo. Y lo había cumplido hasta ese día.

-¿Cómo está _él_? - preguntó Hermione unos minutos después y Harry se tensó aún más.

-Está bien… - dijo suspirando hondo - se casó hace unos años.

Hermione respiró como si hasta ese momento estaba conteniendo todo el aire y lo miró sonriendo - Que maravillosa noticia… ¿la conozco?

Harry asintió - Es la hermana de Fleur, Gabrielle Delacour… él está viviendo entre Rumania y Francia… desde años atrás - dijo aunque ambos sabían desde hace cuánto tiempo exactamente - empezó a dar clases sobre defensa contra las artes oscuras en la Academia Mágica de _Beauxbatons_.

-¿Ron como profesor?

Harry asintió - Al parecer da unas clases muy innovadoras…

Hermione rió - Lo imagino…

Se encogió de hombros - Allí fue que volvió a encontrar a Gabrielle, ya sabes que ella piensa que él la salvo y a Ron…

-Le encanta que lo consideren héroe… - asintió tranquilamente - aunque la chica es bastante más joven que él… - dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Siete años - agregó - pero Ron siempre ha sido un poco más inmaduro de lo normal…

-Lo cual la hace perfecta - respondió ella sonriendo - ¿hace cuánto tiempo se casó?

-Seis años… - antes de eso seguía torturándose por Hermione, pero no le iba a decir eso o como él siempre se enteraba de un nuevo hijo de ella o algo importante antes que el propio Harry… nunca entendió como lo hacía o quién se lo decía.

Ella apretó su mano y respiró hondo de nuevo - Es feliz… me alegro por él…

Él asintió sin decir nada por unos minutos - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – preguntó por fin sin especificar de qué se trataba aunque ambos lo sabían.

-Harry… - dijo ella con voz triste - eso fue hace una vida entera.

-Yo te hubiese ayudado… yo…

Ella apretó su mano y negó con la cabeza - Eso forma parte del pasado. Ya yo perdone y me perdonaron. Tengo mi esposo y mis hijos, sin importar lo que pasó estoy donde quiero… y no te iba a poner a elegir. Tú eres su amigo y yo no iba a cambiar eso, más que amigos, son familia, cuñados, por lo que opte por apartarme yo de ustedes, y por eso tal vez no te escribí o te busque aunque era una de las cosas que más deseaba… quería que todo fuera más fácil para ti…

-Pero…

Ella acarició su mejilla - Olvídalo… ya yo lo hice - tomó su mano - aunque si debo agradecer lo que me has dicho - sonrió avergonzada - nunca he pecado de egocentrista, pero era una preocupación que tenía desde hace mucho tiempo… el imaginar que él nunca haya sido capaz de superar el pasado.

Harry observó el cielo que ya estaba tornándose anaranjado por la ventana del pequeño café por unos segundos y cambio su visión hacia Hermione cuando sintió que se controló de nuevo. Ya que lo que no quería era que leyera en su mirada todo el tiempo que a Ron le costó superar todo, si es que lo hizo. Claro, se casó, la chica lo venera, él sonríe más a menudo y al parecer la quiere, pero hay veces que Harry lo ve en una reunión familiar y Ron mira al horizonte como si estuviera deseando algo y él no sabía si lo que quería era a quien estaba sentada a su lado y lo analizaba fijamente.

-Ginny… - empezó él y la miró fijamente apretando su mano – ella esta tan arrepentida por cómo te trato… fue a la única que le conté lo que Malfoy me dijo tantos años atrás… yo… - ella tapó su boca y negó con la cabeza.

Todavía recuerda la expresión de dolor que pasaron por sus ojos cuando terminó el relato y la forma en como su esposa repetía una y otra vez que había sido injusta con Herms. Sabía que se había encerrado muchos años atrás con Ron, aunque nunca supo de qué demonios hablaron, pero jamás trato de comunicarse con Hermione.

-Eso forma parte del pasado – le dijo mirándolo exasperada, como si él no terminara de entenderlo.

Harry sonrió en respuesta, sobre todo porque ella se veía tan calmada, madura y feliz, que no podía creer todo lo que sabe que sufrió tantos años atrás – Sé que Ginny también quiere verte…

Hermione sonrió unos segundos después y acarició su mejilla – Yo también quiero… de verdad te extrañe… - susurró suspirando hondo.

-Yo también... – llegó la camarera y pagó la cuenta, habían pasado ya más de tres horas hablando - Me alegra haberte encontrado este día. ¿Y qué hacías por estos lados?

Ella sonrió y caminó a su lado saliendo del local – Acababa de salir del Ministerio y vine a comprar unos dulces que le encantan a Ara y a mi madre que esta de visita… - dijo mientras señalaba una pequeña bolsa que hasta ese momento no había visto.

-¿Todavía estas tratando de salvar el mundo?

La castaña se encogió de hombros – Una causa perdida a la vez… - Harry se carcajeó mientras caminaba a su lado. Después de muchos años ella por fin se graduó en Leyes Mágicas, ni siquiera pudo ir a su graduación ya que todo estuvo tan cronometrado que terminó la escolaridad y al día siguiente se casó con Malfoy. Ella se detuvo en la calle y lo miró con añoranza en sus ojos - ¿Quieres venir a casa?... ¿tienes tiempo de conocer a mis pequeñas?

Harry la observó por unos segundos y sonrió – Por supuesto… pronto saldrá el traslador, pero podría pasar por unos minutos antes de aparecerme en el Ministerio – sabía que no era santo de la devoción de Draco Malfoy y no quería ponerla a que escogiera entre ambos. Ya había madurado. Pero la última conversación que tuvo con el esposo de la castaña le dejó claro que Malfoy no lo quería cerca de su vida.

Caminaron hasta un callejón y entrelazando sus manos desaparecieron del sitio.

Aparecieron frente a una casa grande, de piedra y paredes blancas que estaba, para sorpresa de él, en uno de los barrios más cotizados muggles. Era como su propia casa, la que le heredo Sirius, una familia mágica en mitad del mundo muggle.

-Bienvenido a mi casa - dijo Hermione mientras entraban y le quitaba la túnica.

La casa estaba hermosamente decorada, pero no ostentosa. Era un hogar, todo cálido, todo Hermione, pensó mientras veía la mezcla de colores, y una serie de fotografías colgadas en marcos de madera que adornaban la pared más grande de la habitación principal. Toda una vida en fotos. Ellos casándose, de viaje, con Theo y Luna, los niños, habían unas pocas que no se movían de Draco, Hermione y otra pareja, una rubia y un castaño, estaban en una especie de bar riendo los cuatro, la imagen no era posada, sino que se la tomaron mientras estaban en una mesa conversando. Estaba tan acostumbrado a ver que las fotos se movieran, que le extrañó que esas no lo hicieran…

-Mami… - volteó al escuchar la voz de la niña de cinco años y sonrió a Ara de saludo, ella le regaló una sonrisa resplandeciente que estaba diseñada para que la adoraran. Unos segundos después vio a la pequeña niña abrazar a Hermione y darle un beso en la mejilla cuando ésta le entregó los dulces, y después empezó a relatarle a Hermione que hicieron hasta que él sentía como se mareaba un poco. Algo sobre unas aves que Theo había tomado, y que había encantado para que en vez de volar caminaran, y que ella y Marcus habían jalado las alas. Todo eso continuaba y Hermione cada vez fruncía más el ceño, como si quisiera matar a alguien, él estaba seguro que se trataba de Theo.

-Hasta que apareciste – Harry volteó y se encontró a Theo que observaba a Hermione con expresión cariñosa y burlona – ya iba a buscarte… tu hija estaba sonsacando al ángel de mi hijo para usar los muebles de la sala y redireccionarlos hacia el techo…

Hermione entrecerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza – Tal vez quieras decir que tus estas coaccionando a los niños…

Theo se llevó una mano al pecho – Yo soy el adulto responsable, nunca sería capaz de hacer algo así, me conoces… - dijo con voz inocente y en ese momento se fijó en Harry por primera vez. Frunció el ceño y unos segundos después estrecho su mano - San Potter… ¿qué demonios haces en nuestros dominios? - dijo en saludo.

Harry sonrió y negó con la cabeza - Lord Nott - murmuró una forma de saludo que habían implementado en el corto tiempo que estuvo en ese grupo – tal vez ver cómo viven los plebeyos en este lado del planeta.

Theo sonrió burlonamente y se acercó un paso – Oh entonces bienvenido gran señor… - dijo irónicamente haciendo una pequeña reverencia y ambos sonrieron por unos segundos.

-Hermione… - él escucho la voz de Malfoy y volteó hacía él. Draco seguía siendo el mismo que antes, no le sorprendió ya que ese mismo día había visto fotos de él del álbum de Hermione. Tenía el cabello para atrás, y su expresión seguía igual de inalcanzable que antes, pero también se veía tranquilo, y al verlos juntos se preguntó si con Ginny y él pasaba lo mismo, que después de tantos años juntos era como si pertenecieran juntos, como si se amoldaran al otro.

Draco se acercó a su esposa y cuando llegó a su lado, lo observó por unos segundos – Potter…

-Malfoy – respondió inmediatamente y observó cómo Hermione rodaba los ojos.

-Más de dos décadas después y todavía continúan con los estúpidos apellidos… no lo entiendo – bufó y se encogió de hombros – ella es Lyra – señaló a las escaleras que estaba bajando una niña de nueve años.

Ella sonrió cordialmente, aunque un poco reservada y Harry asintió en saludo, de verdad toda su pose era tan parecida a su padre que entendió que Hermione no había exagerado.

Saludó a los señores Granger, a Luna, conoció a los mellizos de Luna y Nott, Marcus y Lucía y unos minutos después volteó a Hermione – Creo que es hora que me retire – dijo y observó como ella dejaba de sonreír y se veía desilusionada.

-¿No puedes quedarte un poco más?

-No creo… - empezó Harry.

-Jane y George – interrumpió Draco y él lo miró por segunda vez esa noche – están haciendo una cena para nosotros… hambur…

-Hamburguesas – dijo Hermione rodando los ojos y caminando hacia su lado – y ya has comido varias veces de eso… deberías recordar el nombre.

Draco asintió cansinamente, como si fuera algo que ya le hubiese reiterado en varias oportunidades – Deberías acompañarnos… cenar con nosotros, va a ser una cena familiar y sé que mi esposa siempre te considerará miembro de ella.

Harry lo observó anonadado por unos segundos y asintió un poco perdido. Observó cómo Hermione sonreía ampliamente y vio como Theo y Luna se sentaban en el mueble que estaba en la sala de estar a hablar tranquilamente, como si lo que hubiese pasado se lo esperaran y no les sorprendiera.

-Jane… - escuchó que Draco llamaba a su suegra y le sorprendió el tono de cariño que escucho debajo del nombre - ¿necesitas ayuda?

-Solo si es tuya y no de esas personitas… - dijo contrariada - todavía no me acostumbro… - terminó negando con la cabeza.

-Sifrin y Ghosy - susurró Draco colocando una mano en su espalda - no te preocupes por ellos… tienen el día libre – anunció mientras se la llevaba fuera de la sala y Hermione se excusó diciendo que iba a ayudarlos también.

Harry se sentó frente a Luna y Theo. Sonrió al ver a uno de los mellizos llegar a su lado mirando su reloj - Es grande - murmuró Marcus sonriendo inocentemente – y extraño… ¿por qué lo tienes en la muñeca y no el bolsillo?, mi papá tiene un reloj como ese en su bolsillo, pero es de oro, me gusta el oro, aunque es frio…

-Marcus… - llamó Luna y él se calló avergonzado, al parecer le gustaba hablar de más. Un segundo después sonrió a su madre antes de salir corriendo y tirarse encima a ella, causando que perdiera todo el aire.

Él frunció el ceño al ver la tira violeta y una especie de piedra gris plomo con varias marcas de los lados que tenía puesta en una muñeca el niño y observó a Luna confundido.

-La llamé la piedra _Carian _- anunció Luna soltando a Marcus y éste salió corriendo junto con su hermana Lucía y con Ara gritando a todo pulmón. Theo sonrió y los observó con un brillo en la mirada. Lyra había ido a otra habitación y escuchaba las notas de un piano tocar en la distancia – ¿te gusta? - preguntó enseñándole la suya que estaba en su tobillo derecho en una especie de tobillera de oro - la descubrí hace unos años…

-¿La descubriste? - preguntó Harry mirándola confundido. Sabía que Luna era un poco peculiar, y al parecer los años no la habían cambiado. Seguía vistiéndose un poco más extraña de lo normal y miraba todo con una inocencia casi rayando en lo anormal.

Ahora Luna y Theo… eso no se lo imaginó, ni cuando lo invitaron a la boda lo había visto venir, pero había algo, tanto en la boda como en ese momento, que lo hacía entenderlos… era como si se movieran al compás del otro. Y conociendo a Theo desde años atrás, ahora, lo veía mucho más calmado, inclusive allí, sentado al lado de ella, con los brazos extendidos en el respaldo, la pierna entrecruzada a la altura de la rodilla y sonriendo ligeramente al escuchar a su esposa.

-Si - continuó Luna cortando sus pensamientos - en una expedición en Egipto… sirve para alejar presencias negativas, almas sin descanso… - dijo encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera lo más natural – no las desaparece o acaba con ellas, todavía estoy trabajando en eso… – concluyó mirando a Theo sonriendo y él la observó serio por unos segundos antes de voltear a mirarlo.

Harry frunció el ceño, pero la mirada de Theo le hizo tragar las palabras que tenía en la punta de su lengua. Era una mezcla de amenaza y creencia en lo que decía, que hizo evitar burlarse de Luna o tratar de hacerle entender que eso que hablaba no existía en realidad…

A la final es ella… nunca iba a cambiar y Theo parecía aceptarla así que… ¿quién era él para decir lo contrario?

Siguió hablando con ellos sobre las expediciones que habían realizado y sus expectativas de trabajo, tanto de la investigación de Luna, como la compañía de Theo y Malfoy que ahora habían producido una especie de internet mágico que mostraba toda la documentación, investigación e historia de la magia.

Unos minutos después se excusó para ir al baño. Luna le indicó donde se encontraba y le explicó dónde estaba el patio ya que iban a ayudar a Jane y George que estaban cocinando.

Cruzó a mano derecha, llegando a un corredor y trató de buscar la puerta del baño pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Hermione en un susurro – Y lo encontré en mitad de la calle ¿puedes creerlo?, tomamos un té y hablamos por horas – escuchó que suspiraba - lo extrañaba tanto...

-Lo sé… - escuchó la voz de Malfoy y se acercó como si estuviese invadiendo una escena completamente privada.

-Y ahora está aquí… de verdad es mi familia, así haya pasado tantos años, me encantó lo que le dijiste allí afuera.

-Ya era hora… - escuchó que murmuraba Malfoy y llegó a la puerta. Y entendió el porqué de ese sentimiento.

Estaban contra un mesón de la cocina. Draco tenía las manos en su cadera y ella abrazaba su cuello, sonriendo mientras besaba su mejilla y acariciaba su cabello con sus dedos – Gracias… - le susurraba ella mientras lo seguía besando y acariciando.

Observó cómo sonreía y acariciaba una parte de su cadera, como si hubiese algo importante en ese sitio – Ya sabes que en la noche me lo cobraré… - dijo Malfoy con voz divertida y gruesa y ella se carcajeó en su hombro.

-Esperare con ansias Señor Malfoy – dijo apartándose un poco para mirarlo a los ojos. Lo acarició en la mejilla y sonrió – te amo…

Él sonrió y Harry quedó paralizado. Era la primera vez que veía a Malfoy de esa forma, tan… diferente. Siempre era el superior, pretensioso y orgulloso, pero… esa expresión al mirarla… demonios… ahora entiende por qué ella cambio su vida por una maldita serpiente que la jodió durante toda su adolescencia.

Carraspeó cuando Malfoy iba a besarla, de alguna manera no creía que le gustara que él observara más y murmuró un _disculpen_ cuando se separaron sin saber quién era el que estaba allí.

Malfoy lo miró con la expresión burlona y sarcástica que él tan bien conocía y casi sonríe al notar el cambio que había sucedido en unos simples momentos.

-Más de dos décadas después y sigues siendo un maldito inoportuno Potter - dijo con voz frustrada.

-Draco – replicó Hermione con voz de reproche y golpeó su hombro.

Harry rodó los ojos e iba a responder sintiéndose como cuando era un adolescente, pero se calló en el último momento, ya que a diferencia de las veces anteriores él tenía razón, se metió donde nadie lo llamaba y fue completamente inoportuno.

Draco los vio a ambos por unos segundos y asintió imperceptiblemente - Iré a llevarle la carne a tu madre antes que venga con el síndrome Granger…

Ella rodó los ojos y lo empujó fuera con la comida con la carne.

Harry sonrió al escuchar la expresión que ella le había explicado horas atrás. Hermione se acercó a él y entrelazó sus brazos – La próxima vez te visitaremos… - dijo sonriendo y caminando hacia la puerta que estaba en el fondo de la cocina – si está bien con Ginny, me encantaría verla…

-Estará bien… - dijo él convenciéndola. Él también la necesitaba en su vida y era cierto… habían perdido demasiado tiempo.

Ella sonrió y le revolvió el cabello mientras pasaban la puerta y entraban a un gran patio lleno de árboles, piedras, grama y una mesa de madera de varios puestos cubierta con una especie de sombrilla grande de madera - Me alegra que lo pienses porque puede que a partir de este momento te canses de mí…

Harry rió mientras la seguía al patio y observaba la escena. Jane y George atendían la comida mientras los demás estaban sentados conversando tranquilamente, Luna y Theo estaban hablando entre ellos, y observó como ella besaba su mejilla, antes de mirarlo y sonreírle ampliamente.

Los niños estaban en la otra parte del patio, y un segundo después todos se levantaron, sacaron las varitas y se acercaron a donde estaban los chicos. Empezaron a una especie de combate limpio con los niños. Harry no se había reído tanto en un tiempo, estaba al lado de Hermione y Ara, mientras eran literalmente atacados por un niño de cinco años que estaba comandado por su padre.

Demonios… esos chicos en verdad eran unos diablos. Hermione no exageraba, por lo menos a esa conclusión llegó cuando media hora después, los tenía a los tres encima de su cuerpo y jalaban cualquier extremidad que tuviesen a su alcance… agradeció que la más apreciada por su esposa estuviera muy bien resguardada.

-Ya es suficiente niños – dijo Draco con voz firme y como si fuera una orden real todos se detuvieron y se apartaron de Harry. Él observó la mano del rubio y un segundo después la tomó levantándose. Malfoy lo vio con una expresión entre burlona y divertida – a veces creo que esos tres – refiriéndose a Marcus, Lucía y Ara – son un pequeño ejército de Theodore Nott… cualquier orden de él es acatada.

Harry miró a Theo confundido y lo encontró carcajeándose, al parecer los chicos lo habían atacado por dirección de este – Era una especie de bienvenida familiar – dijo Theo irónicamente unos segundos después mientras golpeaba su espalda y Harry volteándose encontró a Hermione negando con la cabeza, junto con Luna – hey teníamos que darle la iniciación… - dijo como si estuviese justificándose.

Él observó a Theo que se acercó a Luna y besó su cabeza. Caminó hasta Hermione y sonrió divertido mientras arreglaba esa túnica, de verdad le había gustado esa especie de juego, donde todos se habían atacado, bromeando, y haciendo reír a los pequeños, antes de comer.

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Hermione acariciando su cabello – te dije que esto a veces es una locura…

-La próxima vez… - dijo Harry, ignorando la voz preocupada de Hermione y volteándose hacia Theo – estaré en tu equipo y traeré a mi hijo James… estoy seguro que será una buena adquisición y patearemos unos cuantos traseros.

Theo se carcajeó, asintió y le guiñó un ojo – Perfecto… e iremos contra Draco… - lo miró divertido – te sentirás como en los viejos tiempos…

Harry se carcajeó y negó con la cabeza a la vez que escuchaba a Malfoy y Hermione bufar simultáneamente. Se acercaron a la mesa, los chicos estaban tan cansados que tomaron sus puestos sin quejarse y observó como Draco besaba el cabello de Lyra antes de sentarse al lado de Hermione. Harry se sentó al lado de Luna y ella lo empujó un poco con su hombro, haciéndole ver que estaba de su lado.

Se acercó a él y le susurró en su oído – Ya lo verás… todo estará bien – él sonrió y asintió tranquilamente. Pensó en Ron que estaba con su esposa y en propia familia que lo esperaba en casa. En Ginny y cuanto se alegrará por él ya que recupero lo que tenía años perdido y deseando… Hermione.

Se llevó la mano inconscientemente hasta la frente y tocó la cicatriz en forma de trueno, como venía haciendo desde hacía diecinueve años, era un movimiento por reflejo que había quedado desde la batalla final, desde que había acabado con Voldemort.

De nuevo lo llenó la sensación que lo acompañaba desde mucho tiempo atrás, tranquilidad y calma, sobre todo porque nunca más la cicatriz le había dolido - Lo sé - le susurró a Luna sonriendo al ver como Theo con un simple hechizo hacia levitar la carne a la mesa y Jane le discutía por no poder pararse a hacer las cosas por sí mismo.

-Síndrome Granger… - escuchó que Theo murmuraba por lo cual se carcajeó al ver el ceño fruncido de Hermione y como lo miraba amenazándolo de vengarse más adelante.

Lo sabía porque había visto ese gesto anteriormente.

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

Bueno, primero sé que me tarde un poco en la entrega del epilogo, pero es que tuve que hacer varios modelos, ya que no terminaba de convencer y a la final quede con este.

Tal vez no sea lo normal, ni lo que esperaban, pero no quería un epilogo rosa y desde la mitad del fic tenía la idea de terminar con una visión de Harry Potter, quién fue personaje en esta historia aunque no muy explotado, además que quería hacer la visión con una idea de que el epilogo del final del libro paso, pero sin varios de los personajes principales como pudieron ver.

Gracias por acompañarme en esta historia, me alegra que les haya gustado. A mis betas, de nuevo les agradezco por todo el esfuerzo…

No les digo adiós, sino un hasta luego, o hasta otra nueva historia Dramione.

Muchas me han preguntado si tengo ya una nueva idea, y la respuesta es no, por ahora, pero les aseguro que si surge, la escribiré y serán las primeras en saberlo.

Gracias por todo

Betza.

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


End file.
